(9) New Beginnings: A Fresh Start
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: Having overcome another near tragedy, Ethan, his family and the townspeople make a fresh start. It isn't long before new changes and challenges come to Paradise. Such as a mystery to solve and new school classes much to the disgust of Rob. Join them as the travel into the early twentieth century continues. (cover photo "Rob" as I see him.) {story #9 in the series.}
1. A Dilemma

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 1: A Dilemma**

_**(A. N./ **__This story begins a little over a month after New Beginnings ends.)_

* * *

The children have been attending the new school year for nearly six weeks. The oldest students' schoolday is from eight AM to one PM three days a week. With Monday and Friday off, they have four days to work at home or elsewhere. The younger children attend from eight AM to three thirty PM Monday through Friday. The children are divided into groups by age now that Paradise School has three teachers and classrooms. The year before all students ages seven to fifteen were in one classroom. The youngest children ages seven to eleven are taught by Mrs. Brandenburg and the twelve to fifteen year olds have Mr. Davis as their teacher. Mr. Davis is the brother of the town Minister and taught for three months at the end of the last school term. The oldest students ages sixteen to eighteen are taught by Mr. Hiram the owner of the General Store. The school has thirty five students at this time.

* * *

**Cord Ranch: **Monday morning;

Walking into Joseph's room, Ethan bends down and gently shakes his thirteen year old. " Good Morning, Joseph. You need to wake up. It's time to do morning chores."

He gets no response from the boy other than a muffled "NOOO."

"Get up, son. The horses need to be fed and the chores need to be done before breakfast. You need to help."

"Uhn Uh, Pa. It's too early and it's cold." The one peek he had at his small window, showed the window is frosted over. He can feel the cold air on his face as his Pa lifts the cover off.

"I know that son. You have school to get ready for so we start early. Let's get moving."

"Nooo, please Pa. Let me sleep another hour. It's not even all light out yet!" Joseph answers his voice muffled by the quilts he has burrowed under once again covering his face.

"Joseph. You have ten minutes. Get yourself up, dressed and be in the barn in ten minutes. We have twelve horses and the chickens to care for. Rob is already up so move it along." Ethan says delivering a smack to the multi covered backside on the bed.

"Yes sir. I'm coming." Joseph answers. The smack didn't even sting but he knows it's his last warning and some that _will_ sting will follow if he doesn't obey.

* * *

Grumbling to himself about unfair treatment, he pulls his coat on over two shirts and looks for his boots. They were next to the bed when he went to sleep but seem to have disappeared. Finally finding them underneath the bed, he quickly puts one on and is tugging on the other as he hops to the side door.

"Good Morning, Joseph." Claire calls from the stove. "What are you hopping on one foot for? Stop and put it on, you goose!"

"Morning. I can't stop. Pa said to be out there in ten minutes and swatted me already. I don't want any punishment. I just got off being housebound, two days ago! After a month, I sure don't want to be housebound again!" he answers as he rushes out the door to the barn.

* * *

As Joseph closes the barn door behind him, Ethan teases "You made it by two seconds son. Pushing your limits already today, I see."

"No Sir, I'm not pushing any limits. I got up when you said and I hurried too. I just couldn't find my boots and that caused me to be late. I'm sorry."

"You aren't late and no apology is necessary, do Daisy and Dobbin's stalls first."

"Did your boots walk out on you Joseph? Is that why you couldn't find them?" Rob teases from the stall next to his brother.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Rob. They were by my bed last night but under it this morning. I must have kicked them sometime last night."

"Well, you do have a sleepwalking problem. You just wander around all night." Rob continues to tease.

"I do not!" Joseph complains beginning to get angry.

"That's enough teasing Robert. Leave him be, now. We need to finish up here." Ethan instructs.

As Joseph, Rob and Ethan rake out the dirty straw and spread clean, Ethan announces "Boys, there's something I've been thinking about and have made a decision."

"Oh No, Joseph. He's been thinking. That's never a good sign for us." Rob says, winking at his Pa.

"Hey now, that's not very polite, young man. I'll have you know many of my decisions are good for you." Ethan retorts, smiling.

"Umm hmmm, what's this decision, Pa?" Rob asks as Joseph stops working to listen.

"Mr. Jorgensen is selling out and returning to Norway. He has ten dairy cows and I plan to buy five of them. We can use the milk to make our own cream, butter, buttermilk and maybe even ice cream. We will sell the extra milk to the boarding house and the hotel restaurant. It would be your job to care for and milk the cows. We will also teach the younger boys how to milk. Claire has a churn ready to make the butter. I'll even give you three older children half the profits from the sale of dairy products. Now, is that such a horrible decision, Rob?"

"No sir. I'd like the extra money. Now that you made me quit my town job. I need it. I still don't think I should have had to quit working at the Feed and Seed."

"Your behavior with the trip to the Mine and the drinking convinced me you are not responsible enough to hold a job. I have explained this before. Let this be the end of this discussion." Ethan replies sternly.

"But you whipped us with the razor strop and confined us to the ranch for a month! Wasn't that enough? Did you have to take my job from me too? I guess if Joseph had a job, he would have lost his too!" Rob replies scornfully.

"_**Robert!**_ You'd best watch how you are speaking to me! Did you hear me when I said 'Let this be the end of this discussion' ?" Ethan responds, now glaring at his sixteen year old.

"Yessir, I heard." Rob answers, uneasily.

"Then for your sake, I would not say another word about it. My decision is final and that is all I'm saying on the matter! Finish up and come inside. Both of you!" Ethan replies, walking out of the barn.

* * *

"Good going, Rob! You just got him all mad again. He was in a good mood until you had to talk about the dumb job! Let it be, already!" Joseph tells his brother after allowing his Pa enough time to get in the house.

"Well, it wasn't fair of him to take it away from me. He'd already given enough punishment without making me give up my job."

"Just stop already. It's not like you need the money! You've got a bank full of money in Denver, remember? Please don't push it anymore. You're just making Pa mad and if he gets mad he stays that way the rest of the day. Haven't you noticed how snappish he's been?" Joseph asks.

"I have but just put it at he was still upset with us for our behavior."

"I think it's something else too. There's something going on that's bothering him."

"How do you know that, Joseph? Have you been eavesdropping at the Sheriff's office?"

"I've been confined to the ranch except school and church so how could I possibly do that? I can just tell from his mood. There's something up and he's brooding on it. I just hope whatever it is goes away. I don't like the fact he is worried. It makes me nervous."

"Yeah, I understand. Don't be nervous. I'm here to look after you."

"I DON"T need looking after. I can take care of myself, Robert! I'm almost fourteen you know!"

"So sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to insult your advanced age. Come on, it's time to eat and I'm hungry!"

* * *

During lessons that morning, Joseph is busy thinking on what his Pa might be worried about. The ranch is doing well as far as he can see. They have more money now that the Army has been giving them their horses to gentle. The town pays for his Pa's Sheriff's work so that can't be it. As far as he knows there haven't been any lawbreakers in town. He and the rest of the boys have all been behaving well for the past month. In fact, he can't remember either of the younger boys even getting a spanking. For Ben and George that's probably a record. All of this is going through his mind and he doesn't hear his name being called.

"Joseph! Mr. Davis has called you twice! You better answer him quick!" Paul, his seatmate whispers as he pokes him under the desk.

"Sir?" Joseph asks bewildered.

"I asked you if you had your theme with you today. They were to be turned in on Thursday. You did not turn it in on Friday either. I looked over them and yours is missing. Do you have it with you today?"

"Uh ummm, No, Sir. I don't have it with me." Joseph answers.

"Very well, I'll expect it at the beginning of school tomorrow. Everyone, let's discuss our History lesson for the day. If you remember from your reading assignment, George Washington had just become president. Now, who remembers the city he was living in at the time?"

Several of the children raise their hands but Mr. Davis calls on Joseph who is staring out the window again.

"Joseph, perhaps you can tell us the answer. After all your theme topic was George Washington. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes sir, it was. George Washington lived in Mount Vernon, sir."

"Yes, he did but not when he was elected. I asked where he lived when he had just become President. The information is in your History book, son. Did you do your reading over the weekend?"

"No sir. I forgot to do it, sir. I did my Math assignment and English assignment." Joseph answers hoping to avoid a public scolding.

"Joseph, see me at noon recess please." Mr. Davis tells him causing the boy to slump down in his seat.

"Yes sir, Mr. Davis." Joseph answers as Paul gives him a sad look.

* * *

In the other downstairs classroom, Mrs. Brandenburg is leading Ben's group in a reading lesson.

"Alright children, we're going to read lesson number twenty today. The new sound is the two letter e's and the ea together to make one sound of E. Ben, tell me a word you can read with those combinations of letters."

"I know two of them Mrs. Brandenburg! Three and tree."

"Very good, Ben! Now everyone let's spell them aloud. Look at your primer and then look at me and spell them out. Let's start with tree. Ready, say it with me T. R. E. E. Now look at the word three. They look so much alike don't they. What do you see in three that you don't see in tree?" the teacher asks.

"I know Miss. Brandenburg!" Alyssa answers. "Three has an H in it and tree doesn't."

"Great job, Alyssa. All right, Aaron, it's your turn. What word do you see on the page that you can tell me. Remember it has to have the E sound." She cautions him because he tends to find a word he knows whether it has the required sound or not.

"Yes Ma'am. I can read the word 'steam'. I can spell it too, even without looking." Aaron tells her smiling at his discovery.

"You can? Well then tell everyone how to spell steam."

"S. T. E. A. M" Aaron answers with his eyes closed. Since his eyes are closed he misses the quick smile from his teacher at his actions.

"That's excellent, Aaron. Now, Sarah and Alyssa it's your turn to find a word. Sarah goes first. What do you know with the E sound?"

"Umm, I know the word 'see' Ma'am."

"Good, now everyone close your eyes the way Aaron did and let's spell the word see."

"S. E. E" the children chant.

"Mrs. Bradenburg? I know the other kind of see. The water like the ocean. It's S. E. A. Rob taught me that word last night. He's reading Moby Dick to us."

"Good job,Ben. Moby Dick is a good novel. Alright, now Alyssa it's your turn to tell us a word. What can you find?"

"I know a good word, Mrs. Brandenburg, sheep."

"You are a sheep, Alyssa. You go BAA in your sleep." Aaron teases causing Alyssa to give him a _hush up_, look as the other children giggle.

"None of that, young man. We aren't animals. Everyone look and spell Alyssa's word." Mrs. Brandenburg scolds gently.

After the children finish finding more words to spell, she sends them back to their desk to write all the words in their last two reading assignments with the spelling of the long E sound in them.

"Now after you finish making a list of all the words. Try to make at least two sentences with two of the words. If you can do more, that's fine. When you finish, read today's lesson again. If you need help, quietly ask one of the fourth level students. First Reader Group dismissed. Third Reader Group, bring your book and come forward please." Mrs. Brandenburg calls as the four children leave to sit down.

Alyssa, Aaron and Sarah, not ever having attended school are in the same leveled primer. Because of his long illness with scarlet fever, Ben is having to relearn some skills such as reading and spelling. All three were advanced enough to go into the second primer level and skip the very beginning level. The children are kept in groups for their Reading, Spelling and Math work but join everyone else to learn History, Grammar and Penmanship. Mrs. Brandenburg has twelve pupils from the age of seven to eleven.

As the morning Reading and Spelling groups are finished, Mrs. Brandenburg calls the class to attention. "Class, it's time to put your work away. It's time for lunch recess. After you have your desk cleared, you may gather your lunch pails and go outside. Don't forget your wraps. It's cold out there. Anyone who wishes to stay inside may do so."

As all twelve of her students find their lunch pails and go outside, she relaxes at her desk enjoying the few peaceful moments for now.

* * *

Outside, Ben meets George and they go to sit with Aaron and Alyssa and Sarah to eat.

"Where's Joseph?" Ben asks Paul as the older children come out for lunch.

"He had to stay in to talk to Mr. Davis."

"Why?"

"He's in trouble for not turning in his assignment, I think. We had a theme due Thursday and he didn't turn it in then, Friday or today either. See you boys and girls, I'm off to eat with Adam." Paul answers before rushing off to find his friend.

* * *

Inside, Mr. Davis is scolding Joseph.

"You were given one week to prepare this theme young man. I reminded the class everyday for the last two weeks of the due date for the assignment. I asked for five written pages not twelve. I don't believe that is to much of an assignment to have finished in two weeks, myself. Now, I come to find out you didn't do your assigned reading over the weekend, either. Not doing your assignments is not going to be allowed. You will stay in during the lunch recess and do your reading. Since you have trouble remembering things, I'm sending your Pa a note today. He will help you find your theme and put it with your school things so you don't forget it tomorrow. You have five minutes to use the outhouse and be back here. Go."

"Yes sir." Joseph replies, blushing at the scolding.

* * *

Walking home that afternoon, George walks beside Joseph as Ben goes on ahead. Seeing the glum look on Joseph's face he asks "Did Mr. Davis spank you today?"

"No, of all the silly questions! What makes you ask me that?"

"Paul told us how you had to stay in at lunch. I thought maybe you got a spanking."

"I didn't get spanked, George. He just scolded me and now I have a note I have to give to Pa."

"Uh oh, that's not good. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I mean I didn't do anything all that wrong. I was supposed to have a theme turned in last week and didn't turn it in."

"Why not? Did you forget to write it? Pa's not going to like this, Joseph."

"I know,George. No, I didn't forget to do it. I did write the theme, I just couldn't turn it in."

"Why couldn't you turn it in? Did you lose it? I'll help you look for it."

"I know where it is, George."

"Then,... _wait._.. okay, Ben's gone on ahead again, he can't hear us. If he hears, he'll report on you to Pa. Why won't you turn it in if you know where it is?"

"I can't get to it. Pepper ate it. I had it on my table in my room and he came in and took it in his mouth and ran off with it. I chased him but he went under the haywagon in the barn and tore it up. Then he ate it. I wasn't supposed to have him inside, you know? It was last Wednesday afternoon, when you and Ben were in town after school. I was so mad, I didn't try to rewrite it. Now I don't have the book to use to do it."

"What are you going to tell Pa? If you tell him about Pepper, he'll get mad. I don't want him mad at Pepper!"

"I just don't know, George. If I don't have a good reason for not having the theme, he'll punish me. If I tell him about Pepper, he may not believe me and then I'll be in for a whipping for not having done my schoolwork and lying. I don't want a whipping and I don't want to be housebound again either."

"So, don't give him the note. That's easy enough to figure out." George answers skipping ahead to walk with Ben.

* * *

Finishing up the barn chores and trying to come up with a plan to keep himself out of trouble, Joseph doesn't hear the barn door open and close. He jumps in shock when Rob says "Pa told me to tell you that supper will be ready in five minutes. You are to be washed and inside by then. Don't push him tonight, Joseph. He's in one of his moods he gets lately. Ben was chattering on about something and Pa told him to hush and sit quietly. He _always_ listens to Ben."

"He sometimes gets really irritable lately, Rob. Do you think he's still mad at the two of us for sneaking up to the mine that time? I know we talked about it this morning but I can't decide if he is or not." Joseph asks as he begins to rake the used straw out of the stall.

"No, I don't think it's that. It's something, but I don't know what. You have one stall left, let me help or you'll not get done. What's making you so down in the mouth tonight? You look like you lost your favorite possession."

"I have a note from school. I can't figure out what to do about it. If I don't give it to Pa, I'll really catch it, but if I do he's going to get upset with me. I don't want him upset with me. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know but, Oooh Boy, that's not good. With him in this mood this is a bad time to have a note sent home. Did you act out? For your sake, I hope not."

"I didn't cause trouble. I missed an assignment and Mr. Davis sent a note."

"Well, just so you know, I am NOT signing it for Pa. I am not going to go through the punishment I got last time that happened!"

"I never asked you to, Rob! You asked what was bothering me and I told you. I didn't say anything about you signing it!" Joseph answers irritably.

Just then the barn door opens again and Ben calls "Rob! Joseph! Papa said to Come IN! Supper is on the table and we're waiting for you two! I'm hungry so hurry up!"

"We're coming, Ben. Hold your horses, impatient one!" Rob calls back.

"I can't. I don't have any to hold." Ben answers giggling.

"Let's go, Joseph. The sooner you get it over with, the better you'll feel. Anticipation is the worst part after worrying."

* * *

"I fixed your favorite tonight, Pa. Beef with boiled potatoes, peas, onions and carrots. I even made three loaves of bread today so we can have bread and butter with it. I have two apple pies just out of the oven too. We even have cream to put on the pie."

"ICE cream?" Ben speaks up bouncing in his seat.

"_Sit still,_ Ben. Chairs aren't to bounce on!" Ethan tells him.

"Yes Papa." Ben answers, subdued.

Passing the plate to her Pa, Claire pauses to rub her brother's hair. "No Ben, we don't have any ice cream here. We don't have a way to keep it cold remember?"

"I wish we could. I really like ice cream. Don't you, George? I wish we had ice cream everyday. We could get an icebox like Mr. Axlerod so we could have some and ..."

"**Benjamin.** We are going to eat supper with less chatter please. You can talk after you eat. No! Don't begin. Everyone is not served yet. You know better, son." Ethan reprimands sternly as Ben lifts a bite to his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Ben answers, lips trembling.

"No, son. I'm the one who needs to apologize, not you. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just tired tonight. Alright everyone, let's enjoy this dinner Claire has made. Rob, you may say the blessing tonight."

"Thank you God, for our family and friends, our good health, our community and for your blessings." Amen

As the children echo "Amen", Ethan says "Very nice, Rob. Everyone may begin, pass the bread, Joseph."

After everyone was finished with their meal, Claire asks "Who wants pie now?"

All five of the male members of the family answer as one "I do!" This causes George and Ben to break out in giggles.

"That's like the story of The Little Red Hen, isn't it Claire?" Ben asks.

"Yes, it is."

"We didn't help make the pie though. Do we still get some?" He asks worried, now.

"Of course you do. I didn't ask for help the way the hen did, so you don't need to worry, Ben."

"Good. We don't need anybody else worried. Joseph is already worried about the note."

This comment makes Joseph blush and sink a little in his chair. "BEN, _SHUT UP You talk to much_!" he says glaring at his brother.

"_**Joseph**_! Apologize to Ben. That is extremely rude and you know better!"

"I'm sorry, Ben." Joseph says turning so he can still glare at his brother without Ethan seeing.

"What note is Ben referring to, Joseph?" Ethan asks.

"It's a note from Mr. Davis, Papa." Ben pipes up earning a stern look from Ethan.

"BEN! I am talking to your brother. Stay out of this, young man!"

"_Joseph_? What note?"

With a sigh and a glance at Rob, Joseph reaches into his pocket and pulls out the folded note. Handing it over to Ethan, he mentally says a quiet prayer for help.

"_Please, if you are listening, keep him calm and let him understand."_

"Joseph. This note says you have failed to turn in a school assignment for three days! He also says you were not paying attention today. Are these two comments, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"We have talked about this. You are having a fresh start this year. A new class, a new teacher, a chance to leave your past troubles in school behind you. We discussed in detail, how this was going to be the year you buckle down and do your schoolwork without causing trouble. _Do you recall that conversation, young man_?" Ethan asks, ending in a quiet, deadly question.

"Yes sir, I do." Joseph answers, having trouble meeting the firm glare his Pa is giving him. When his Pa uses that quiet firm tone, it doesn't look good for him. Unlike most people, Ethan doesn't yell when he's angry. The more upset he is, the quieter he becomes.

"Go to your room, young man! I will be there shortly to have a different discussion!"

Yessir." Joseph answers around the knot in his throat as he leaves the table.


	2. Bothered

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 2**

**Bothered**

* * *

"Well boys, you three are on clean up tonight. Claire did all the cooking so it's your job to clean up. Ben, George you two clear the table and then help Rob with the dishes. George, you sweep tonight while Ben wipes down the table and chairs. Thank you for another wonderful meal, Claire. You're going to make some young man very happy someday. Right boys?"

"I'm a young man and I'm already happy, Papa. Claire is the best Mama ever!" Ben exclaims.

"I'm not your Mama, Ben. Our Mama is in heaven, remember me telling you that?" Claire asks, quietly.

"Well, yes, but you're as good as a Mama and the only one I can remember." Ben answers causing Claire to tear up and walk into the front room.

"Okay, Mr. Chatterbox, that's enough. Get started on your chores boys."

* * *

As the boys begin the clearing up, Ethan goes to comfort Claire. "It's alright, Claire. He may still remember her someday. He was very young when she died, so it's not surprising the memories went away during his illness. Try not to let it upset you so."

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does. I worked really hard with the boys to get them to remember the good times we had with Mama and now Ben can't even remember what she looked like. It's so sad." Claire whispers, sniffing back tears.

"You have to remember he was just six years old at the time. I'd think that would make him have maybe three years of memories. That's not much, Claire."

"Is Ben going to stay younger than he really is forever, Pa? Somedays it's so hard to see him act seven or eight when he's really ten. He was becoming mature before he got sick. Now he's not."

"Dr. Amy says we will just have to wait and see how much Ben catches up to his real age. The important thing to remember Claire, is he survived. We nearly lost him to scarlet fever but we were one of the lucky families. Some weren't as lucky as you know from Alex's family. If Ben has to relearn things and behave younger than he is then we just accept it, alright?"

"Yes sir, I know."

"Good, I know you do. Let me go talk to Joseph and find out what this note from school is about." Ethan tells her giving her a brief hug before walking down the hallway to Joseph's room. Knocking once on the door he opens it to find his middle son sitting forlornly on his bed. Crossing the room and taking the chair from the table by the window, he turns it to sit facing Joseph.

* * *

"Alright Joseph, it is time for you to explain just what this note means. What is this about a missing assignment?" Ethan announces firmly.

"I did my assignment Pa. I can even prove it to you. I couldn't turn it in though. I wanted to do it over but I didn't have the book to use. I'm not making up an excuse or lying, Pa. I really did do my work. Won't you believe me?" Joseph pleads, trying not to cry at the look on Ethan's face.

"What is it you have that proves you did your assignment, son? I want to believe you but your past behavior in school makes this difficult. You have avoided assignments before and lied to cover for yourself also."

"This is what is left of my paper. I had five and a half pages written and Pepper got hold of it. He took it out to the barn and ate it before I could get more than this back. This happened last Wednesday." Joseph replies pulling the half page with tooth marks out from under his pillow.

Looking down at the torn and half eaten sheet of paper, Ethan reads "was a general in the army. General Washington served at a skirmish between the British with their General, William Howe. In 1777 General Howe took possession of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. General Washington and his men had to leave the city and stay at Valley Forge where...

"This is well written, Joseph. I see you spent a good deal of time on your paper if the rest was anything like this. How did Pepper come to be inside, that day?" Ethan asks quietly.

"I let him in. Everyone was gone but me and I wanted company. He grabbed my paper off the desk and ran with it. I chased him to under the hay wagon but he wouldn't give me the papers. By the time I got to him he'd eaten two and was sitting on the rest. I managed to pull this out from under him. I'm sorry for letting him inside, Pa."

"I think you learned a valuable lesson here. Don't let the dog in the house as he steals things and eats them. I will write Mr. Davis and explain what happened. It will be up to him to decide what to do about the missed assignment. Is this why you couldn't listen today?"

"Yessir. I was worried about everything." Joseph answers not explaining what the "everything" was.

"Son, next time something like this happens, talk to me. You could have saved yourself hours of worry if you had come to me that day. We would have gone to Mr. Davis and told him the problem thus saving you all this trouble. Did you think I would punish you for what happened?"

"Not then, no. I just didn't want to get you mad at Pepper. You seemed to already have too much to think about without me adding on more. I didn't want you upset with me either." Joseph admits, feeling ashamed now for being so silly.

"Joseph, listen to me. My problems and worries are just that, MINE. You are not to worry about me, son. I only want you to take care of yourself and occasionally your brothers or sister. Your job right now is to be a young man not an adult. You let me handle the problems that are mine to handle. Alright?"

"Yes sir. What are the problems though, Pa? I promise to not worry about them but I would like to know what not to worry about."

"Nice try there, son. You do remember that conversation we had not long ago where I reminded you about Sheriff's business being just that and not for young inquisitive boys? If it is something I feel you children need to know I tell you right?"

"Yes Pa, I remember but maybe..."

"No, son. No buts no maybes. This is adult business and you are to take care of your business. Correct?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Now, there's pie left if you would like some and I'm sure you could find someone to beat at checkers too. Come out and spend time with everyone, that is if you have your homework finished."

"It's all finished. You can check."

"I believe you, son. No need to check it."

* * *

As the boys settle in to playing games or reading, Claire is sewing on her quilt she plans to sell.

"How would Saturday be for a party, children?" Ethan asks surprising everyone.

"A party?" Ben asks

"Yes, it's about time we had a birthday party for Joseph. We never did get around to having one because of the quarantine. Joseph, if you start planning now, we can have it Saturday." Ethan answers not saying the real reason was because of Ben's illness and recovery.

"Really Pa? I could have friends come for a party?" Joseph asks.

"Really. Who would you like to invite?"

"Aaron and Alyssa!" Ben answers immediately.

"Ben! Who am I having this conversation with?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Joseph." Ben answers softly, looking down at the checkerboard.

"Eyes on me, Ben. You and I are talking and it is respectful to look at the person you are speaking with." Ethan replies, waiting for the boy to obey. "Good job, son." he praises when Ben looks at him. "Now listen to me really well, young man. I, for one, am tired of you interrupting other people's conversations. If someone is speaking to you then you may respond, otherwise it is good manners to keep quiet. **You** are going to have good manners. What is it you are going to do when other people are having a conversation?"

"Listen and stay quiet. But, Papa! You asked who we wanted to invite. I want to invite Aaron and Alyssa." Ben answers cocking his head to the side when Rob explodes in laughter. "Rob? Are you okay?" he asks.

Claire can't help but giggle too and that leads Joseph to snickering. Looking around at his older brothers and sisters all laughing at him, Ben yells "STOP! It's not nice to laugh at me!" Slamming his fist into the checkerboard and causing the checkers to fly into the air, he runs to his bedroom.

"Well, I guess we hurt his feelings. I couldn't help it. He was so funny." Rob says.

"I'll go talk to him. But first, Joseph, you be thinking on who you'd like to invite. Let's not have more than four guests though, please." Ethan says smiling at the excited boy.

"I already know who I want, Pa. I want Jeff and Jason and Paul Williamson and Teddy Baker. Do you think John Taylor would come? Oh, and Alex. Alex should come but if I ask him then I'll have to ask Aaron and Alyssa since they are friends with Ben and George. You said four and that's more than four." Joseph answers frowning at the problem he made for himself.

"I'm sure John Taylor would be happy to come. We consider him part of the family so he won't count as a guest. Now, as to Alex, Alyssa and Aaron, that's up to you to decide. I think no more than four, son. With five children already, that's enough for one house to hold."

* * *

As Ethan goes to talk to Ben, Claire asks "Joseph? Would you like to have the boys come for lunch or just have birthday cake? Pa wouldn't mind either way and I can cook for ten or eleven just as easily as six. We could have something like sandwiches and soup or I could do chicken pies or fried chicken. What kind of cakes do you want or do you want one cake and one pie? We'll have one for supper and one for the party if I make two."

"I like chocolate cake the best. Could you do two chocolate cakes with chocolate icing? Sandwiches and soup sounds good to me but first we have to ask Pa if I can have the boys come for lunch. Do you think John Taylor would teach us wood carving? When he was here last, he showed me how to do some whittling. The guys would love to see that. They all have pocket knives and we have wood around."

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him. I'm sure Pa won't mind a lunch party. We'll still ask. Rob? Did you get your composition written for tomorrow? Can I read it?"

"Yes Claire, it's written but no, you can't read it. I'll be so happy when we finally finish discussing Romeo and Juliet! I'm already tired of it and we've just started! Joseph, be happy you don't have to read Shakespeare yet. It's so difficult and boring! OWE! _Claire! _Why'd you throw a pillow at me?"

"Shakespeare is not boring! It's beautiful! I'm going to bed now. I'm tired of being around uncivilized boys!" Claire announces, leaving the room with her quilt.

* * *

"What's wrong with Claire?" Ethan asks, coming back into the room with Ben just as she goes into her room.

"She got mad at Rob, Papa." George answers as Ben sits down next to him. _ "Are you okay, Ben? Did you get spanked for the tantrum?"_ George asks silently.

"_I'm okay and no, he didn't spank me this time. He said he would if I had anymore times where I threw things or acted ugly like that._" Ben sends back.

"What did you do to your sister, Robert?" Ethan asks wearily. The child wrangling was tiring him out today.

"We had a different opinion on Romeo and Juliet and she didn't like hearing mine." Rob answers, grinning.

"Hmm, seeing as how I know your opinion on Shakespeare, I can see why she left. Regardless of how you feel about the plays, you must do your assignments anyway, Rob. You hear me, son?" Ethan asks giving the boy a long look.

"I am, Pa. I'm writing my compositions and reading the assigned works. I just despise it, that's all." Rob replies.

* * *

"Pa?" Joseph asks a few minutes later as Ben and George start a new checkers game.

"Hmmm?" Ethan asks having dozed off sitting by the fire.

"Could I have a birthday lunch with my friends? Claire said she wouldn't mind cooking soup and sandwiches, it was her idea, not mine. I'd like to ask John Taylor to show us whittling too. Would that be alright?"

"That's fine, son. Invite the boys for Saturday at noon and we'll have your party then. Thursday, after school, come by the office and you and I will go around and let you pick out your gift."

"Pick out my gift? What kind of gift, Pa?" Joseph asks, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Well now, it would be a birthday gift, of course. What did you think I meant, a Christmas gift? It's three months until Christmas."

"PAAAAA! What kinds of gift do you plan to have me pick out?" Joseph all but whines in frustration at that answer.

"You'll just have to wait to find out. Alright, boys. Bedtime for all schoolchildren. Ben, George, go clean your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll come read one chapter to you before lights out. Rob, Joseph, you may have thirty more minutes before lights out. Get moving boys."

* * *

Even after he has blown out the lamp, Joseph is too excited to settle down and sleep. His mind is busy with the birthday plans and trying to guess what his Pa might have in mind for a present. Thirty minutes later, he gets up to get water from the W.C. and finds light coming out from under Rob's door.

Knocking softly on his brother's door, he quietly asks "Can I come in?"

"Yes, but close the door and keep it quiet. I can't afford for Pa to come in." Rob answers having sagged in relief when it was Joseph at the door instead of Ethan.

"What're you doing working at this hour?" Joseph whispers, having walked over to see what Rob is writing.

"That stupid composition, Claire was going on about! I've got to finish it."

"I thought you said you had it written."

"I had some written so I didn't lie. Mr. Hiram assigned three pages though. I only had half a page."

"Three? that's not so much. I had five to write for my assignment in History." Joseph reminds him.

"Yeah, well writing a History theme from a book that's easy to understand is much simpler than trying to write a theme on why you think Romeo behaved as he did in the section we read. It's downright difficult to even read the selection much less understand it enough to write about it! Here look for yourself." Rob tells him handing over the book.

Joseph reads : ******

* * *

_**BENVOLIO** _

_ By giving liberty unto thine eyes;_  
_ Examine other beauties._

_ **ROMEO** _

_ 'Tis the way_  
_ To call hers exquisite, in question more:_  
_ These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows_  
_ Being black put us in mind they hide the fair;_  
_ He that is strucken blind cannot forget_  
_ The precious treasure of his eyesight lost:_  
_ Show me a mistress that is passing fair,_  
_ What doth her beauty serve, but as a note_  
_ Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?_  
_ Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget._

_ **BENVOLIO** _

_ I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt. _

_****** _(Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet) ******

* * *

"I see what you mean. I can't make heads or tails out of this. Are you sure this is even written in English? Who goes around talking that way, anyway? Stupid if you ask me. I'd rather read Huckleberry Finn!" Joseph says, handing the book back to Rob.

"Now you see why I'm having problems. I have a page and a half and that's all I can get. I've stretched it out with as many extra words as I can think of and it's not the required amount. I'm going to get in trouble if I don't have it done. This is the third essay he's assigned. On the first one, he made me rewrite it as he said ' it needed more meat.' What that means, I'm not sure. On the second one, he wasn't at all happy with my responses. Then he said if I didn't do his assignments the way he said, he was going to Pa. I'll be in for it if he gets Pa involved."

"I would help but I can't. I don't understand anything that I just read. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Joseph. I need it. I'm glad you didn't get punished tonight. See you in the morning. Sleep well." Rob replies looking back over his composition.

* * *

At school the next day, Joseph arrives early to give Mr. Davis the note from Ethan and the torn part of his essay.

"Your dog _ate_ your theme? That's a new reason not to have your assignment. Alright Joseph, I will give you until Friday to finish and turn it in. If you don't have it done by then you will receive a failing grade. Here's the History Anthology you'll need. Did your Pa punish you for this, son?"

"No sir. When I showed him that piece of the theme, I showed you, he believed me."

"That's good, son. Now take your seat as the class is coming in now."

Joseph makes sure to pay attention and answer the questions posed him by Mr. Davis. When noon recess is finally called, he waits by the door for his friends.

"Jeff? Jason? Could you two come eat with us?" He asks motioning to Paul and Teddy.

"What are you so anxious about? Do you have some mischief lined up?" Jeff asks smiling at his fidgety friend as they eat their sandwiches from home.

"No, no mischief. I'm having a birthday party on Saturday. Will you all come? I can invite four and I want it to be you. We'll have lunch and then cake later. Can you come?" Joseph asks anxiously awaiting answers.

"We'll be there." Jason answers for the two of them. "Pa won't make us work in the store if you are having a party."

"I'll have to ask my Pa and Ma, Joseph" Paul tells him. "I don't think they would say I couldn't come. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Your Pa is the sheriff so Ma would let me come. She won't let me go many places unless she knows the adults there. I'll ask and tell you tomorrow too." Teddy answers.

* * *

In the upper level class, Mr. Hiram sits reading over the student's themes while they work on the algebra problems he set them. Noticing Rob leaning over to his right to look at Michael's paper, he snaps "Mr. Cord! Everyone is to do their own work! Including you!"

Jerking upright, Rob's face flames at the scolding and insinuation of cheating. "Hateful old buzzard!" he whispers to himself.

"Mr. Cord. Come to my desk please." Rob hears later that afternoon, as the other students are dismissed for the day.

Rising and standing before the man with his hands behind his back as he has been taught to do in this class, he waits.

"What was your assignment for History last Thursday?"

"We were to write a paper on Abraham Lincoln's presidency, sir."

"I gave examples of what I wanted, battles, speeches, slavery, civil war, did I not?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Hiram."

"Your paper is on the life of Abraham Lincoln BEFORE he was president. That was not the assignment. Now, this morning you were due to hand in your literature theme on Romeo and his behavior in Act 1. I have read your theme. It simply isn't up to the assignment. One and a half pages instead of the assigned three, a document meaning absolutely nothing does not qualify as completing your assignment. Also, this 'hateful old buzzard' has excellent hearing.

"I am sorry for that comment, sir. I'm trying to do as you ask, sir. The Literature is difficult, sir." Rob replies.

"It does not seem you are trying at all, to me. In fact it seems you are deliberately mocking the assignments. For defiance and disrespect, you are dismissed from my class. To reenter the class, you will have to have the Sheriff bring you back. You may leave."

Shocked and worried, Rob whispers "PLEASE Mr. Hiram. One more chance. I'll do better, please sir? I'm new to school, sir."

"Good day, Mr. Cord. That is my final word on the matter."

"Well, you know what, Mr. _**Teacher,**_ sir. I've had better learning from the outside of a classroom than in yours. You can keep your stuffy old Shakespeare and algebra and opinionated bigotry too! I'm done with this classroom!" Rob says as he slams his hand on the teacher's desktop.

"Young Man, you want to be disrespectful to me and slam my tabletop? I'll show you what I think of disrespectful young whelps such as yourself. Hold out your hand, Sir!" Mr. Hiram sneers as he raises the wooden pointer. Bringing it down hard and fast, he delivers six strikes to Rob's palm before telling him "You are dismissed from this school. When your Father returns with you and this note, I will think about allowing you to return. Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes sir! Gladly!" Rob responds before walking out of the room and the school building. He's so angry he doesn't even notice Claire standing in the coatroom as he passes by. She's heard everything that was said.

* * *

Too angry to do much other than walk, Rob finds himself at the fishing pond when his head clears enough to see where he is. Stripping a branch of leaves, pulling a string and bent nail from his pocket, he digs worms for bait. After catching six fish but returning them to the water, he continues to fish until he sees the sun is low in the sky. Walking home, Rob begins to do the barn chores while avoiding going up to the house. He wants to put off the upcoming discussion on his behavior as long as possible. Brushing out Daisy, he hears the barn door open and close. Not looking around, he can feel someone staring at him. He continues brushing without turning, just waiting for what's to come. His Pa often gives the silent treatment when very angry, waiting for the boys to speak first.

"Rob? Aren't you even going to look at me? Are you mad at me for something?" Rob hears Joseph ask from behind him.

With a relieved sigh, he turns to look at his brother. "No, Joseph, I'm not mad at you at all. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, okay. Did you see John Taylor in town today? I looked for him but couldn't find him."

"I haven't seen him in a few days. He'll turn up, Joseph. No need to go looking for him."

"I wasn't planning to go look for him. I just need to talk to him is all."

"Is Pa inside?" Rob asks, dreading the answer.

"No, he's not come home yet. You're in trouble aren't you? What did you do? Is it about that composition from last night?" Joseph asks.

"More than that. I don't want to talk about it. Let's get the chores done."

"Come on, Rob, tell me. Maybe I can help. You make me tell you when I've done something."

"I was told to leave school and not return. I let my temper get away from me and said some unkind things to Mr. Hiram. He was being unfair and I lost it. I'm kind of worried how Pa is going to react. I honestly don't know what to do about the problem. If Mr. Hiram hasn't told Pa, then I sure don't want to be the one to tell him. He's given me many lectures on how he expects me to act in school and why I have to go in the first place. He isn't going to be happy with my behavior at all."

"You're right, he isn't going to like this one bit! Being sent home from school will get you a whipping! If you don't tell him, how are you going to get back into school?" Joseph asks.

"I won't be able to, but I don't mind that at all." Rob answers with a grin at his brother.

"How are you going to get away with not going to school, though? Don't you think he will notice you not going with the rest of us?"

_"Joseph."_

"What?"

"You ask too many questions and make everything way too complicated for my taste. Stop helping me, please. You are only making me feel worse, not better."

"Sorry. I'll hush but you're crazy to think you can get by with this. Sooner or later, Pa will find out. Believe me, it's better if it's sooner! At least then you get the punishment over with. I can tell you from experience, hiding something from him only makes him angrier and you wind up getting worse punishment."

At Rob's glare, he says "Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet."


	3. Lessons

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 3 : Lessons**

* * *

During supper that evening, Ben is cheerfully telling everyone how well he did on his Reading lessons that day.

"You know what else, Papa? I like Mrs. Brandenburg a whole lot. She's nice and is helping me remember what I forgot. I remember more every day."

"That's wonderful Ben. I'm very pleased you are doing so well and enjoying school. Let's let someone else talk now. Rob? How's school going for you?" Ethan asks.

"Not as well as for Ben. It's hard when I've never been to school before." Rob answers sidestepping the main problem with school.

"Well, I'm positive you'll do well, son. You are a bright young man. Is there anything you want to tell me about school, Rob?" Ethan asks curiously.

"No, sir. Other than I don't like it at all." Rob answers, wondering if Ethan knows about the incident today.

"I am aware of that, Rob." Ethan answers with a smile. "George? What can you tell us about your lessons?"

"They're just lessons, Papa. I'm liking school too, except for that Caleb Brandenburg! He's always causing trouble outside and Mrs. Brandenburg never catches him. Today, he pushed Alyssa off the swing and called her "crybaby" . She only cried because she fell on a rock and hurt her knee. I don't like him being mean to my friends."

"Well son, you just keep your distance and don't let him get you into trouble. Try not to show you are angry as that's probably what he wants. If he bothers you or Ben, you tell Mrs. Brandenburg."

* * *

That evening, Rob is careful to keep his hand turned so no one can see the marks on his palm. Feeling tired from the emotions of the day, he excuses himself.

"Good night everyone, I'm going to my room to do some reading. I'll see you in the morning." Rob announces an hour after the meal.

As he lay in bed thinking on his predicament, he hears someone knock on the door. Grabbing a schoolbook, he quickly opens it to pretend to be studying as he calls "Come in."

Surprised to see his sister, he says "Hello Claire, what can I do for you?"

Closing the door and walking up to his bed, she answers "I heard what happened today. He had no right to be so cruel to you. You need to tell Pa."

"I can't. He'll be angry and I'm not up to dealing with it right now. Let it lie, please."

"Rob, you _have_ to tell him. How are you going to pull off going to school? Sooner or later he's going to find out from Mr. Hiram. It's better if you tell him than wait for him to find out about it."

"I'm thinking about how to tell him. It's not easy!" Rob says gesturing with his hands.

"What's that on your hand? ROB! _He didn't_!" Claire gasps, eyes wide in horror.

"SHHHHH! You'll make Pa come in here! It's not a big deal. So I got hit, he was angry when I answered back the way I did. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

When Rob and Joseph wake early to do the barn chores, they find Ethan cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, boys. I'm the cook this morning as Claire is sleeping in. How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled as always, Pa. Oh, and Morning." Joseph mumbles sleepily.

"Good Morning, sir. I'll take them however you want to cook them. Whatever is easiest for you. Come Joseph, we've chores waiting." Rob answers. Guiding his half asleep brother out the door, he sees Ethan raise his eyebrows at the extremely polite response.

* * *

In the barn, Rob watches as Joseph throws clean hay on top of the dirty hay.

"Either you're still asleep or you're wanting to risk getting in trouble. You just put the clean hay on without raking the used out first, Joseph." Rob tells him. "You let Pa find out about it and you might not sit comfortably to eat breakfast! You're wasting hay and you know the stalls have to be cleaned out. The horses might get sick if we don't clean them."

"HUH? What _are_ you going on about?" Joseph asks blinking sleepily.

"How late did you stay up? Look at that stall." Rob replies, pointing.

"Oh, I'll fix it. I didn't stay up but I couldn't sleep well. I kept thinking about your problem. Are you going to tell him this morning? If you are, let me leave first. I don't want to be caught in the firestorm."

"No, I'm not going to tell him yet. I'm just going to go on with the routine as always and then I'll figure out what to do."

"You're going back to school then? How are you going to do that when Mr. Hiram said Pa had to bring you?"

"How'd you know he said that? I didn't tell you."

"Claire came to talk after she left your room last night. We're trying to help, don't look at me like that. Neither of us wants to see you in trouble." Joseph answers backing up a few steps at the glare he's receiving from Rob.

* * *

After breakfast, the children gather their school things before telling Ethan goodbye.

"Have a good day, children. I'm working on the ranch today. Claire, we're low on sugar, after school, please stop by the Mercantile."

"Yes sir, I will. Is there anything else we need?" Claire asks.

"Not that I know of at this time. I'll meet you in town with the wagon Friday and gather supplies for the party. Will that be enough time for you to prepare everything?

"Yes sir. I can get it ready Friday night and Saturday morning. Have a good day Pa." Claire tells him giving him a light kiss as she leaves.

As the children get halfway to town, Rob waits for Ben and George to run ahead before telling Joseph and Claire "I'm going to the pond during school. Joseph, come get me when school is out and I'll walk home with you. Claire, thanks for not mentioning my problem and for fixing me a lunch pail this morning. I promise I'll tell him tonight. I just have to figure out how to tell him."

"Good luck, Rob. We'll cover for you with the boys." Joseph answers.

* * *

Around noon, judging from the position of the sun, Rob puts his branch fishing pole down and eats lunch. Just as he is finishing his slice of cake, Mitch appears. Rob, busy thinking, doesn't even hear him coming through the bushes.

"Well! If it's not my adopted nephew. Hello there, Rob."

"Uh, hello Uncle Mitch." Rob answers, trying to move his leg over his schoolbooks.

"No need to hide the books, I've already seen them. I see you have schoolbooks and a lunch pail with you, plus you are not exactly dressed for fishing, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are skipping school today."

"Yes sir, I'm dressed for school but I'm not skipping."

"How so? If you are to be in school at this time and you aren't then you are either sick, have permission, or are skipping. You don't look sick, if you had permission to miss school, you wouldn't be hiding here dressed in the school uniform. It's time to face up to your actions, Rob. Come, I'll take you to Ethan. Is he in town?" Mitch asks.

"He's at home today. Uncle Mitch, _Please_ don't. I promise I'll tell him when I go home later. I just wanted time to think. If you take me home it's going to be bad. Please?"

"Let's go. Either you come along nicely or I'll take my belt to you for defiance and _then_ tell Ethan. Which do you choose?"

"I'm coming, sir." Rob answers, recognizing Mitch means what he says. _Ever since he became Alex's guardian, he's more like a Pa than ever before. He used to let us get by with just a warning not to do it again. He doesn't anymore_. Rob thinks as he walks beside the man towards home.

* * *

Walking into the ranch yard, they hear the sound of a hammer on metal coming from the far side of the barn. As they get near him, Ethan glances up surprised to see Mitch and Rob.

"Hello Mitch. I assume this isn't a social call the way your face looks. Is Rob ill and you brought him home?"

"He may be. If he is it may be a slight case of truancy. I found him at the fishing pond near town. I'm guessing he didn't have permission to be there."

"I sent him to school not fishing. Was he alone? You didn't see Joseph also?" Ethan asks, his eyes darkening in anger.

"Joseph wasn't there and I saw no signs of anyone having been with him either."

"Robert! Inside, right now! I'll be in directly!" Ethan snaps out, finally addressing the tense boy.

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you for bringing him home, Mitch. Enjoy the rest of your day off.

* * *

Going inside, expecting to find Rob in his bedroom Ethan is surprised to find him seated at the kitchen table.

"Well young man, what explanation do you have for not being in school? Are you sick?" he asks, sitting down.

"I couldn't attend today, Pa. Remember I told you I was having problems with schoolwork? Well, I couldn't meet Mr. Hiram's expectations and he told me to leave."

"You were sent home from school today. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Well, not exactly." Rob answers, swallowing hard at the glare Ethan gives him at that answer.

"_**Robert**!_ You are treading close to the edge here. I strongly suggest you stop talking around this and give me straight answers. I ask again, WERE YOU SENT HOME TODAY?"

"No, sir. He told me not to come. I didn't mean for this to happen. I _have_ been trying but he just doesn't think so." Rob replies as he hands a sealed note to Ethan.

"What happened to your hand Robert?" Ethan asks noticing the large red welts as he takes the note.

"I lost my temper when Mr. Hiram was berating me yesterday. He got angry and he punished me."

"Punished you how? Tell the truth, son." Ethan says watching Rob's struggle with what to say. The expression on his face gives him away.

"He struck my hand six times with his wooden pointer. I can't move my fingers or make a fist. I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't mean to cause problems at school." Rob replies, watching his Pa read the note.

"He writes that you haven't completed his assignments or participated in class." Ethan says giving Rob a stern look over the paper.

"I completed them, Pa. Honest I did. I have written his assignments. They just weren't good enough for him."

"Explain what you mean by 'they weren't good enough'. You say you did your assignments. Did you complete them as assigned?"

"I have been trying to, sir. It's just I don't understand what he requires or can't seem to do what he wants me to do. We had to write an essay on Romeo and Juliet and tell **why** Romeo did what he did. I don't even know _what_ he did, much less why he did whatever he did. I just can't make sense out of this Shakespeare fella, Pa. I've read it and read it and tried to make it make sense but it doesn't. I must just be stupid."

"Robert Jordan Cord! You _don't_ want to let me here you say that again, young man! You are far from stupid. What does he mean by you haven't participated in class?"

"When he calls on me to discuss the play, I have nothing good to say. I say what I think is going on but he gets mad and says I'm not reading it. He says if I read it, I would know what is being discussed. I am reading it! I'm not the only one who doesn't know, two other boys didn't either."

"You say they _didn't_ know. Does that mean they understand it now? Perhaps they could work with you to guide your understanding." Ethan tells him.

"They can't because they are no longer in school either. They quit last week when Mr. Hiram accused them of not caring about learning. One boy, Mike, he told Mr. Hiram he "didn't care about learning if learning meant having to read about some bloke who didn't even speak English." You should have seen the look on Mr. Hiram's face. He was tomato red! It was funny."

"Rob, you shouldn't be so delighted that your teacher was irritated. That isn't good manners."

"Maybe not, but I still enjoyed it. Are you angry with me? Am I going to be punished?"

"For enjoying someone else's discomfort? No, I'm not going to punish you for that. I hope you show better manners next time." Ethan replies.

"No sir, not that. Are you angry with me for being kicked out of school? Joseph thinks you'll whip me for being told to leave school. Is he right?"

"If you were told to leave because you were misbehaving, then Joseph would be correct in his assumption. However, I believe you are just being misunderstood. Unless there is more to this than you have told me. Is there? Keep in mind before you answer, I will be talking with Mr. Hiram. You don't want to have me find out from him something you should have told me. Have you left out anything from your account of the event?"

"No, sir. I've told you everything. Wait. There's one thing I didn't tell. I was rude to him. I told you I lost my temper but not what I said. He was being hateful to me and I told him 'I had learned more outside a classroom than in his'. I told him he 'could keep his Shakespeare', too."

"So you were disrespectful. Was this before he hit you or after?"

"Before. I guess that's why he hit me. I know I should've kept my temper but I'm so tired of being sneered at and called down for not knowing, I just lost it. I'll apologize."

"That will be a good start. Also, two weeks of being confined to the ranch plus extra work will give you plenty of time to think about how to control your mouth and temper. If you had come to me when you first began to have trouble in school, this might not have happened. Do not hide problems, son. Tell me and we will work it out together. Let's get that hand taken care of and then we'll go to town to talk to Mr. Hiram. You will be back in class tomorrow and I do not want any more trouble with your temper. Do you understand me? You have every right to get angry with someone, however you do not have the right to be disrespectful. If you are disrespectful to him again, I will take sterner measures. I will not have my children act disrespectfully! This time is your one reminder."

"Yes sir. Couldn't I just be housebound after Saturday though? I had plans for Saturday evening after Joseph's party. I asked Mary Kincaid to go for a soda. Please? I already got my hand beaten into blisters that ought to count." Rob answers irritably.

"No, the punishment stands. You are housebound for two weeks. That means nowhere but school and church. You'll have to delay your plans."

"But Pa! He already punished me! That's a long time to not be able..." Rob stops arguing as Ethan holds up his hand.

"If I were you, young man, I'd quit complaining before I decide you **do** need a fire in your backside as well as being housebound! Understand? You know how I deal with disrespectful behavior, we've been through this before, if you recall."

"Yes sir. I'm stopping, I promise." Rob answers quickly.

* * *

As Rob is having his discussion with Ethan, Aaron, Ben and George are playing marbles with their friends. As Aaron takes his turn to shoot, Caleb reaches down and snatches the large shooter off the ground. "That's not yours! Put it back, Caleb!" Aaron exclaims.

"It's not yours either so shut up about it! I know this belongs to Randy not you."

"I won it off Randy yesterday. Tony can tell you. Isn't that true Tony? You saw me win the shooter." Aaron answers.

"He's right, Caleb. He won the game and the shooter so give it back and leave us alone."

"No. I like this shooter. I'm going to keep it for myself. How about that Aaron? Now, cry and be a sissy baby like your dumb sister. Wah Wah W...!"

Before he can finish the last "Wah", Aaron has him pinned to the ground sitting on top of him. "My sister is not a sissy baby or dumb either. Watch what you say and do or I'll smack your head clean off! See if I don't!"

"Yeah? You and who else? You can't take me alone. I can knock your teeth out!"

"Come on then, I'll take you on right now!" Aaron answers getting off the other boy.

Before the boys can do anything, they hear the handbell ring signaling the end of lunch recess.

"You got lucky!" Caleb sneers before running towards the door.

* * *

"Caleb? What was happening with you and Aaron?" His aunt asks as he walks by.

"He threatened to fight because I'm better at marbles, Aunt Linnea. I left before he could."

"If he touches you, tell me and I'll talk to his Father."

"Yes'm. I will."

As Aaron enters the school building, Miss. Brandenburg stops him.

"Young man, I saw you sitting on Caleb and heard what went on. I want you to know we do not allow fighting at school."

"Yes Ma'am. Does Caleb know that too?" Aaron replies.

"He does. Now let's get our afternoon lessons started." She answers closing the door behind them.

* * *

Later that afternoon as school ends for the day, Ben, George and Joseph are surprised to see their Pa and Rob ride up.

"Papa! Papa! Did you come to treat us to a soda? Claire's going to the Mercantile." Ben asks running up to Ethan as he dismounts.

"Not today, son. Joseph? Take the boys home. Boys, go with Joseph and stay there. Claire, Rob and I will be there soon."

"Yes sir. Let's go boys." Joseph answers, recognizing the look and tone as a time to not question, just obey, his Pa.

* * *

"Joseph?" George asks as they are halfway home.

"Hmmm?"

"I could tell Papa was really mad. Is he mad at us? Did we do something wrong?" George asks as Ben waits anxiously for Joseph's answer.

"Not that I know of. I haven't done anything. Have either of you?" At the negative headshakes, he continues. "I think it's something else. Let's don't worry about it but we'll make sure to get our chores done and homework started before he gets back. We don't want to give him a reason to be upset with us, do we?"

"Not me. He looked the way he does when he's about to spank me. That's why I asked." George answers.

"I saw the same look, George. That's why I didn't complain about being ordered to go home. When he looks like that you best do as he says or you won't sit comfortably for awhile!"

"I wanted to go get a soda at the Mercantile. Why couldn't we have one? Claire was going and we could've gone too." Ben asks.

"He said to go home so we go home. You know better than to ask to do something else after he commands us the way he did, Ben. We'll get a soda another time. Boys, be extra good today. Pa's upset and might be more stern than sometimes, alright?" Joseph asks.

"Yes, I'll be good. I don't want a spanking." George answers as Ben adds "Me either."

* * *

After sending the other children away, Ethan says "Let's go, Robert. Remember to be on your best behavior."

Walking up the stairs to Mr. Hiram's classroom, Rob feels as if horses are galloping through his stomach. Facing the man will be hard enough, keeping his temper the way his Pa expects is even more difficult.

Opening the classroom door, Ethan ushers Rob inside. Seeing Mr. Hiram writing something on the blackboard, Ethan speaks "Mr. Hiram? May I have a moment of your time, please?"

Turning, the man responds, "Ah, Sheriff Cord. I see you have brought Robert with you. You wish to have him back in school, I imagine. Did you straighten him out on how he is to conduct himself as to his studies and deportment?"

"We have talked. Robert has something to say to you. Robert?"

"I apologize for being disrespectful, Mr. Hiram. I will mind my tongue and temper from now on, sir."

"I hope you received a good thrashing for your outburst. You do not speak to adults in the manner in which you did. Do I take it you wish to continue your education then?"

With a side look at Ethan, Rob answers "I am to continue it, sir."

"Then you will participate in discussions and do assignments correctly. I will not have any more sloppiness as I have experienced with your work to this point."

Seeing Rob's face flush in anger, Ethan intervenes. "Rob, you are excused. Go straight home and I will be along soon."

"Yes sir." Rob answers leaving the room and closing the door. Waiting outside the door, he hesitates, torn between obeying and needing to know what is said. The need to hear wins over the need to obey for now, so he waits.

* * *

After Rob has left, Ethan begins. "Mr. Hiram, as I said, I had a long conversation with Rob. He assures me he will approach his schooling with a different attitude. I suggest you approach _him_ with a different attitude as well. You do not need to put him down in the way you just did. He is a sixteen year old who has never been to a school setting before. All of his learning occurred at home with his Uncle. The man taught him the best he could and did well in my opinion. Rob can read, write, cipher and is very quick to learn new skills. He should not have lost his temper with you but you had no right to lose yours with him either."

"Just what are you trying to accuse me of?"

"I'm not accusing, I'm stating facts. You **_beat_** my son's hand with a pointer. Is this the pointer you used?" Ethan asks, reaching out to pick up the pointer and swishing it through the air a few times. Each time letting the pointer come closer to Mr. Hiram's face, causing the man to flinch.

"Children who are disobedient require discipline. I disciplined him as is my right as a teacher."

"Discipline does not leave a boy with blisters on his palm which keep him from being able to use that hand! I have something to say and you better listen closely. You DO NOT beat any child, mine or any other child. We don't handle children in our school that way."

"I'm in charge in this classroom! I have to have control."

"Yes, we hired you to **teach** the older students not terrorize them. As a member of the school board, I know we are under the impression that you are going to work with the children on skills USEFUL in our town. We don't mind you introducing other things also but the primary focus needs to be on useful skills for adulthood. Find a way to work that into your curriculum as well. You are a store owner, teach them bookkeeping, shopkeeping or other skills you know are used here. Call on the townspeople to teach the children their trade. These children aren't going to be Harvard scholars, sir. They are going to be farmers or ranchers or shopkeepers. As for physical discipline, leave that to their parents. Now, this tool I have in my hand is not going to be used again for beating or anything else, sir." Having said that, Ethan breaks the pointer over his knee snapping it in half and then each piece in half.

"Are you threatening me?" Mr. Hiram asks nervously.

"You may take what I say and do, however you wish, sir. Here is your tool, sir. Have a good day." Ethan tells the man as he lays the pieces on the table, turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

Having run down the stairs and out to the horses, Rob is trying to stop breathing hard as Ethan approaches.

"I see you didn't go home as I said." Ethan says with a glance at the boy's face.

"No sir. I waited for you. I also listened at the door. I know eavesdropping is wrong. If you want to add to my punishment for doing it, I'll understand. Thank you Pa, for defending me and standing up for me that way. No one has ever fought for me before. I appreciate it."

"There was no fighting, son. We exchanged words, came to an understanding and that was all. You will be back in school tomorrow and will do your best on assignments. As long as you do your best and behave as expected, that is all I ask. If you have more problems with school, I expect you to come to me and tell me immediately, not wait until the problem gets too out of hand. Let's get home. I have work waiting on me."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best but I sure hope Mr. Hiram eases off of me now. I can't do my best when he's ready to pounce on me if I can't answer the way he wishes me to."

"He promises to be more understanding from now on and you will also. You do as he asks and mind your manners. If you have trouble with an assignment, go to him for help. As for Shakespeare, I believe Claire will help you. She seems to understand it and would enjoy helping you." Ethan responds, starting the horse forward.

"Yes sir, I know she enjoys those plays. For the life of me, I can't figure out WHY she does. It must be a girl thing! Mary loves them too and quotes it all the time." Rob answers as he walks his horse next to Ethan.

"A word of advice, son. Don't let young ladies hear you describe something as a "girl thing" unless you are prepared to be thoroughly whipped with a parasol or words! They would take great offense at hearing such a thing." Ethan replies smiling.


	4. Not His Best Days

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 4**

**Not His Best Days**

* * *

"Joseph, remember to come by the office after school. We'll pick up the surprise I told you about." Ethan tells the boy as they eat breakfast.

"I remember, I've been waiting all week for Thursday to come. Pa, can't you give me just one small hint about the surprise? I've been patient a long time and I'm running out of patience."

"Oh, well in that case, of course I can. Hmmm. Well your surprise has to do with your birthday. There I gave you a hint." Ethan teases as the two younger boys snicker.

"He did, Joseph! He gave you a hint, just like you wanted!" Ben says gleefully.

"That didn't help me though, Ben. I still can't figure it out."

"It won't be a surprise if you know what it is, son. Be patient a little longer and you'll see." Ethan tells the scowling boy.

"Yes, Pa. I've been thinking about Saturday. Could I invite one more person to come? I want to ask Jacob Kincaid, Pa. He's new and doesn't have many friends. Could he come, please?"

"How many boys does that make, son? I've lost count."

"Five; Jeff, Jason, Paul, Teddy and Jacob if you let him come. I was thinking to have everything outside so we wouldn't be making work for anyone. They can wear coats. We go outside during school. I have another idea too but I'd like to wait until later to mention it." Joseph says with a pointed look at Ben and George.

Nodding his understanding, Ethan answers "One more won't make much difference, I guess. This is all though, son. No more guests. It's kind of you to want to include Jacob. He's younger than you by a couple of years, isn't he?"

"He's almost thirteen. His birthday is in November so he isn't that much younger, really. He acts older than me most days." Joseph says grinning at Ethan.

* * *

During school that day, Joseph's mind is on his upcoming party instead of schoolwork. His seatmate, Paul nudges him under the desk four times to pay attention when Mr. Davis looks their way. After being asked several questions during the lessons and not being able to answer them, Joseph hears the dreaded words:

"Joseph, come with me, please."

Glumly rising from his seat, his stomach sinking, he follows Mr. Davis into the back cloakroom, waiting nervously for his teacher to speak.

"What is on your mind today, Joseph? You aren't listening at all."

"I'll do better, sir. My birthday party is Saturday and I've been thinking about that sir."

"That's a fun event I'm sure, however it is not today or tomorrow. You have two more days of school and I expect you to pay attention and do your best on your lessons! We won't speak of this again, however, I will speak to your Pa if I don't see improvement."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Back in the classroom, Mr. Davis announces "Clear your books and papers. We are taking a quiz on your Arithmetic work. No talking during the quiz. Thomas, please pass these to the fifth level, Ginny, these are for the sixth level. Everyone, we have forty five minutes until lunch. I expect these complete by then. Begin when you receive the paper."

When the quizzes are placed on their desk, Joseph sneaks a look at Paul's paper. He can see Paul's paper has different fraction problems written, than his own. The quiz is on dividing fractions which is not something Joseph finds easy to understand. With a sigh, he begins.

Finishing the last problem just as Mr. Davis calls lunch, Joseph walks to Mr. Davis to turn in his quiz.

"You are dismissed for lunch recess, I'll have these on your desks when you come in so you can see how well you did." Mr. Davis tells the class.

* * *

Walking outside and over to where Jacob is sitting with his brother, Joseph asks "Jacob? Can I talk to you alone?"

When the two get far enough from Gabriel, Joseph asks "I'm having a birthday party Saturday. Could you come? I can't ask but one more or I'd ask Gabriel too. Pa said four but I talked him into letting you come if you can."

"I'll have to ask my Pa. I'll tell you tomorrow. How would I find your house? I don't even know where you live."

"You could walk with Paul or Teddy. They're coming too and live in town. We'll figure that out after you get permission. It's Saturday at eleven for lunch and you'll be home by four for chores."

"I think Pa will let me come. Thanks for asking me, Joseph. How'd you do on that quiz? I didn't do good at all. These fractions give me fits!" Jacob whispers.

"I don't think I did very well either. I just don't understand it. I hope I did at least a C on it or I'm in trouble. My Pa punishes us for grades below C on tests or B at the end of term." Joseph tells him.

"My Pa allows us boys one C at end of term but only one. Any more or lower grades, we get a whipping. I hope I do better in Arithmetic than I'm doing now or I'll catch it. How many weeks 'til end of term?" Jacob asks.

"I think we have about three. I'm not sure, Jacob. Would you and Gabriel like to come sit with my friends to eat?"

"Thanks I'd like to eat with you. Gabe can find his own friends. Maybe he'll go sit with your brothers."

"Yes, tell him to go sit with Ben. Ben will talk to him. He talks to anybody that'll listen! He's not a bit shy."

* * *

After their hour long lunch break, the children all return to their classrooms. Walking in, Joseph sees papers face down on each desk. Reluctantly, he turns his over closing his eyes as he does so. Feeling Paul slide in next to him, he peeks at the grade on the quiz and sighs quietly.

"Hmm, Joseph. That's not very good, my friend." Paul whispers as the other students settle into their seats.

"It's awful, Paul. I missed four of the six and that's an F. I'll have to have it signed so I'm in for a whipping! This school week has been just terrible!" Joseph whispers blinking back the tears that sprang into his eyes.

"Settle students and listen please." Mr. Davis calls the class to order. "That quiz you have in front of you should serve as an attention getter. Now, some of you are upset by your score, I see. This does not count towards your grade but the next one will. We will review tomorrow and you will have a test on Monday. That gives you four nights to practice. Take out your History books please."

* * *

After school has finally finished, Joseph tells his brothers goodbye and dashes across the street to the Sheriff's office. Bursting through the door out of breath, he's confronted by Mitch before Ethan can open his mouth.

"Joseph! Where's the fire, boy? Is something chasing you? You slammed in here as if your tail feathers are on fire!" he says laughing.

"I'm just excited, Uncle Mitch."

"Excited or not, young man, you come in here like that again and your tail feathers WILL be on fire! This is not a place to run! You hear me?" Ethan scolds fighting the urge to smile.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Can we go get my surprise now? Please, Pa?"

"Excuse us, Mitch. We have a boy about to spontaneous combust if he doesn't get his surprise. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's walk, wild one. How was your day?" Ethan asks as they leave the office.

"It was loooonnnggg, Pa. I asked Jacob to come to the party, he's asking permission. Oh, I was thinking instead of having Claire cook, could we have a campfire and cook frankfurters? That would be fun and we could tell scary stories too."

"I don't mind the campfire but let's don't do the stories, son. Ben and George will be with you, remember? Frightening stories will most likely give them nightmares which I could do without."

"Well, maybe just this once, they could go inside and let us tell stories. I would like time with my friends and not have them hanging around." Joseph grumps.

"We'll see what we can do, son." Ethan replies stopping at the Tannery. "Here's your surprise. I thought you'd enjoy getting a new pair of nice boots, son."

"Oh, Yes! May I pick them out?"

"As long as they fit well, yes. After we finish here, we'll go for ice cream."

"The boys will be envious, Pa." Joseph says, his eyes twinkling.

"Let's go in, Joseph."

* * *

"Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you? You need a new duster to wear perhaps? That one you have on is looking a little worn." The man working at a machine says eying Ethan's coat.

"Hi, Dusty, I'm not here for myself. Joseph is picking out a pair of boots for his birthday gift."

"Well then, let's see what interests you. How old are you turning, son?"

"I'm already fourteen, sir. My birthday was during the quarantine, I had to wait and then my brother was ill. I like those light tan ones with the black stitching." Joseph answers as he points to the boots.

"Hmm, good choice. Let me see if they fit you. Sit here and try them on. I have two pairs, one slightly smaller if we need them." Dusty replies picking up Joseph's choice.

Taking the boots, Joseph pulls them on and stands up to feel the fit.

"How are they son?" Ethan asks, watching Joseph's face. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, he says "Dusty, let's try the other pair. These aren't quite fitting, are they son?"

"They're too long." Joseph answers frowning. "I really wanted these! They're just what I've been hoping to find and now they don't even fit!"

"Well these might work. I made them shorter." Dusty answers handing the second pair of boots over.

Trying them on, Joseph finds they are too snug. "These _stupid_ boots are too tight! What kind of tanner are you? Can't you make boots that fit?" he snarls throwing the boots across the room in a temper. Watching them land by the old stove, Joseph hears:

"JOSEPH! Put on your shoes and come with me, immediately."

* * *

Following, Joseph feels his stomach drop and the threat of tears for the second time that day. As they come to the woodshed behind the shop, he's ushered inside.

Wasting no time, Ethan sits on a stump and pulls the boy over his lap before he can protest. "How you just behaved in Dusty's shop, is inexcusable. I will not even lecture today. You know what you did wrong and what to do about it after we finish here." Having said that, he proceeds to burn Joseph's backside with his large hand.

"PA! DON'T! I'm sorry, okay? OW! I'll apologize to him. YOWCH, your hand is hard! It's just been a bad day today! Please Pa!" Joseph calls as he loses the battle with the tears after the third smack. Seven more smacks follow before he's allowed to stand.

"We are going back and you will apologize. If you want to try more boots here, you may. If you'd rather go to the Mercantile to try there we will. Either choice, you will **not** behave this way again. You are acting more four than a young man of fourteen therefore I spanked you as I would a four year old! Just because he didn't have your first choice was no reason to throw a tantrum! I expect much better behavior out of my children and you know it!"

"Yes sir, I do. I'm sorry for acting like a brat. I want boots from Mr. Dusty, sir." Joseph sniffs, wiping tears off his face with his shirt sleeve before rubbing his stinging backside.

* * *

Inside the tannery, Joseph apologizes for his behavior and then chooses to try on a pair of dark brown boots.

"These fit, Pa. Could I get these, please? I like the white stitching, Mr. Dusty."

"Thank you son, I was experimenting with white stitches there. How about I add in a few fancy marks just for you? No extra charge, Sheriff."

"Thank you, sir. Could he Pa?"

Receiving permission, Joseph watches as Mr. Dusty puts the boot top through the sewing machine.

"Now, what would you like, young man? I can sew a few overlapping W's or I can do some lightning bolts down the side. What'll it be?"

"I think the lightning bolts, sir. Pa's horse is named Lightning."

Watching the man sew, Joseph exclaims "My sister would love to have a machine that sews. She does everything by hand. Do they make clothes sewer machines too or just ones for boots?"

"I believe there are machines for clothes also. I could be wrong though. I got this from a fella in the Springs who had two. Okay, I'm done. What do you think?" Dusty asks holding up both boots for inspection.

"Oh, Mr. Dusty! I have the nicest boots in town! Thanks so much!"

* * *

At home that evening, Ben comes out to the barn to watch Ethan milk the new cows.

"Hello Ben, I expected you to be busy playing with George about now."

"No Papa, I'm too sad to do that."

"Oh? What's making you sad, son?" Ethan asks trying not to smile at the put on sad face he sees. The bottom lip nearly up to the boy's nose and downcast eyes are really amusing to see.

"Joseph."

"What has Joseph done, Ben?"

"He said I could not come to his party because of new cents. I don't have coins. Could you get me some new cents at the bank tomorrow? I wannt tooo gooo toooo the Parrrrrtyy." Ben answers as tears start to roll down his face.

"Your brother is not going to keep you from his birthday party, Ben. I'm not sure what this is about so go tell him I want to talk to him right now."

"Yes sir. I'll go get him."

* * *

Running into the house, ignoring Claire's scolding for running, Ben announces "Papa wants to see you Joseph."

Busy talking with Rob, Joseph ignores him, continuing their conversation "Mr. Dusty does a good job with leather. He has saddles too, Rob. When you need a new one you can go to him. He has belts and saddle bags that were really something to see."

"JOSEPH!" Ben yells, tired of being ignored.

"What** is** it Ben? Must you yell? I'm right here!"

"Yeah and you're 'posed to be out with Papa! He said to tell you to come "right now!"

"Why? What does he want?" Joseph asks suspiciously.

"He just told me to get you and he said come right now! You're going to be in trouble for not doing what he said!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't be such a pain, Ben!"

* * *

A few minutes later Ben comes back into the barn followed by Joseph.

"Here he is Papa! He was talking to Rob and wouldn't come when I said to!" Ben announces as Joseph rolls his eyes behind his Pa's back.

"Come here Joseph. What exactly did you say to Ben to cause him to think he needs money for your party?" Ethan asks firmly.

"I never said that, Pa! I've no idea why he thinks he has to pay."

"Yes you did! You said I need new cents and couldn't come! **You did too**!" Ben answers, stomping his foot when Joseph shakes his head in denial.

"Ben! Mind your tone and behavior. No tantrums." Ethan scolds.

"But Papa he's calling me names. He said I was a pain just tonight and then a baby yesterday. I'm not a pain or a baby!"

"Joseph? Is this the truth, are you calling names?

"Yes sir, sometimes." Joseph answers after glaring at Ben.

Just what did you say to him to make him think he needs new cents?"

"I suppose I said he was a nuisance. He must've thought I meant money." Joseph answers watching Ethan strip the cow's udder and stand up.

"Ben, Joseph is not talking about you needing money but his words were unkind. He will apologize right now."

"I apologize, Ben." Joseph says taking the strong hint thrown his way.

"Ben, walk carefully and take this last bucket of milk to Claire and Rob. Be careful not to spill it." Ethan says handing the nearly full bucket to the boy.

* * *

As soon as Ben leaves the barn, Ethan turns to his older son. "Joseph, you know insulting your brothers is not allowed. Ben was upset when he thought you were not going to let him come to the party! He was crying. He's still not quite back to his true age and you need to remember that! You have been acting rudely today. I thought we came to an agreement in the woodshed earlier, this behavior is unacceptable. Do I need to repeat that lesson only stronger this time?"

"No sir, you don't need to. I promise."

"I don't know what you are thinking with this behavior son, but listen closely. If you act out again before your party, I will take the strap to your backside and send the guests home when they arrive! If you can't get along with people, you don't deserve to have guests. Do you hear me, young man? **_No more problems_**!"

"Yes Sir, I hear you. I'll behave, Pa. I want the party."

"I know this, Joseph. Now **you** see to it there is one. Go inside and head on to bed since you are in need of extra rest to improve your mood. We'll see you in the morning."

"Pa! It's not even Ben and George's bedtime yet!" Joseph exclaims, shocked at the command.

"No, but it **is** yours. Perhaps an early night will help you behave better tomorrow and show everyone you do have manners. Good night, Joseph."

* * *

Lying in bed thinking, Joseph is too busy being angry to rest as he was told.

_"Here I am fourteen and he treats me like a little boy! Walloping me as he did today and sending me to bed before the boys! I'm **not** a little boy! So I lost my temper today! So What? Grown ups lose their tempers too! I've seen Rob and Claire lose their tempers, he never wallops them when they get mad, just me. Threatening to cancel the party I've waited two months for is not fair! Claire got a big town party for her birthday and he didn't offer to have one for me. No, not at all, instead he limited how many friends I could have and forces me to let the nuisance brats come and I have to watch them and can't do what I want to do. If they do stay for the whole time, I'm going to have the guys tell scary stories anyway! It's MY party!."_

* * *

The next morning, Joseph gathers his school books, lunch pail and jacket. Saying good bye to Rob and Claire, he's walking to the door when he's stopped by his Pa's words.

"Ben, George, go ahead and Joseph will catch up to you in a few minutes."

"Joseph, I can see you are angry with me for my punishment last night. That is your right. I want to remind you of what we talked about in the barn. It's up to you son, whether or not this party goes on. I told you last night that your behavior determines the party and I meant what I said. You only have today to get through without getting into trouble and if you do that we will be continuing with the party. I'm going to be coming to the school today to talk to Mrs. Brandenburg. I'll meet you afterwards to pick up the food for the party unless we have a reason not to buy it."

"I remember, sir. May I go? I don't want to be late." Joseph replies, easing towards the door.

"Go on, catch up to your brothers.

* * *

Getting to school earlier than expected after convincing the boys to cut through a pasture, Joseph finds Jacob. "Jacob! What did your Pa say?"

"I can come. I worked last night with my sister and understand the Arithmetic better now. Did you understand your homework? Did you ask Claire to help you?"

"My homework? Oh Man! I forgot all about that. I had everything done and I had that History paper to turn in today too."

"You'd better get the Arithmetic done as he's going to check it! Come on, you can copy mine. Let's go behind the woodshed and write it. I'll do two and you do two. Hurry!" Jacob whispers.

"Here's my paper. I'll write on the left side you work on the right." Jacob tells Joseph as they hastily scribble the problems on a piece of tablet paper.

Just as they finish the last one, they hear the school bell calling the children into the school.

"I've got to go to the outhouse!" Joseph says as they leave the woodshed. "Tell Mr. Davis, I'll be right back, if he asks."

"I'll tell him and I'll put your books on your desk too." Jacob answers taking the books from Joseph.

* * *

Coming into the schoolroom a few minutes later, Joseph slides into his seat by Paul. Noticing his homework is missing, he looks under the books and in the tablet.

"What's wrong?" Paul writes on his tablet as he's supposed to be copying the penmanship assignment.

"My arithmetic homework is missing!" Joseph whispers back.

"I turned it in already. Copy the board in your best handwriting." Paul whispers.

"Joseph! Paul! This is not speak to your seatmate time! What is this about?" Mr. Davis scolds.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was informing Joseph of our Penmanship assignment, sir." Paul answers.

"Very well, now that you know the assignment, Joseph, I suggest you begin writing."

"Yes sir." Joseph replies opening his lined tablet. As he writes he keeps glancing up at Mr. Davis, knowing homework is being checked. _"It's a good thing writing numbers doesn't show penmanship or I'd be in trouble again." _he thinks.

"Students, time is up for the penmanship work. Check for your name and pass the papers to the front of your row. Thank you. We are now going to review division of fractions as I told you we would yesterday. In looking over last night's assignment, I see many have made progress with this skill. That is very good. Now we are going to have you come to the board to work problems. We'll start with Gregory. You come up and solve the first problem." Mr. Davis calls as he flips the freestanding chalkboard over to reveal fraction problems.

Watching his classmates solve the fraction problems, Joseph hopes he isn't called on to demonstrate. Unfortunately he hears "Joseph, come up please. I would like you to solve this problem 5 1/4 divided by 3. Talk it out as you do so."

"Yes sir. Umm, well, you first turn the three into a fraction which would be three over one. Then you turn the five and one fourth into a single fraction so you ummm, I think you multiply it. Four multiplied by five is twenty so then you add the one that's twenty one and you write it as 21/4 divided by 3/1. Then you take the second fraction and flip it so it reads one third. Next we just multiply across, 21 multiplied by one is twenty one and four multiplied by three is twelve. Answer is twenty one over twelve, sir." Joseph beams at his teacher.

"You need to reduce that fraction and show the answer as a mixed number, Joseph." Mr. Davis replies with a slight smile at the beaming child.

"Oh, I forgot that. Ummm well, let's see... uhhh... twenty one over twelve can both be multiplied by three so, three into twenty one is seven and three into twelve is four. That's 7/4. Okay, then you change into a mixed number by dividing the four into the seven. Four goes into seven once write 1. Seven minus four is three so that leaves 3/4. Your final answer is one and three fourths, sir." Joseph answers putting the chalk down.

"Congratulations Joseph, you did a fine job. If you practice again at home, next week's test should not be difficult. Alright, Winston, your turn."

* * *

At the end of the schoolday, Joseph waits with George and Ben at the swing,for Ethan. Pushing the boys one at a time, he lets his mind drift back over the last few days. The scoldings, the punishments, worrying about getting in trouble for the bad grade, the worry his party might not be held, the missed homework, being called on in front of the class to work problems he didn't understand, all in all he has seen better days.

"Hi, Papa. Joseph is giving us rides on the swing!" Ben calls as Ethan walks up.

"I see that, Ben. Joseph, I just talked to Mr. Davis and he's been bragging on your performance in Arithmetic today. I'm very proud of you for being able to work the problem. He told me you have been struggling with the concept of dividing fractions. It's a great feeling to be able to conquer something that was hard to do, isn't it son?"

"Yes Pa, it made me have a very good day today. I didn't get into any trouble at all. Jacob can come tomorrow if the party is still on. It's been a good day."

"The party is still on, son. In fact, we're all going to go buy our party foods right now. I might even treat my three smart boys to ice cream too, if they behave. I got an excellent report from Mrs. Brandenburg on Ben and George's schoolwork also. Let's go to the butcher, boys." Ethan says taking Ben's outstretched hand.

"I have news for you. Ben, George, Chris has invited you to come over Saturday afternoon and spend the night. We'll meet Sunday for Church and you will come home afterwards. How does that sound?" Ethan asks as they walk.

"We get to sleepover? Both of us?" George asks amazed and excited at the same time.

"That's the plan."

"But Papa, we'll miss Joseph's birthday." Ben says frowning at the thought.

"We'll still have cake when you two come home. You won't miss the cake, Ben." Ethan answers as Joseph grins up at him. Both know the cake is the important part in Ben's world, right after presents.

As they ride home, Joseph slides next to Ethan on the wagon seat and whispers "Thanks Pa! I wanted to have a chance to be with just my friends."

"You are welcome, Joseph. It was Chris' idea so thank him when you see him."


	5. Let's Party!

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 5**

** Let's Party!**

(******* Stories adapted from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and The Teeny Tiny Woman.)

* * *

By nine on Saturday morning, Ethan has scolded Joseph twice for slamming the front door as he rushes in and out. _  
_

"Joseph! ENOUGH! **Stop** slamming that door! Get those chores done and don't come in until they are finished!" Ethan scolds, the third time the boy rushes inside.

"Yes sir, but I just wanted to ask if John Taylor was here yet."

"Son, you don't see him sitting here so you know the answer. Now OUTSIDE! What's with him today? This makes the fourth or fifth time he's come to ask something." Ethan mutters to himself as the door closes again.

Hearing him, Claire answers smiling "He's just excited. This is really the first party he's ever had. Last year, you took him with Jason and Jeff swimming but that wasn't really a party. This time he has several friends coming."

"With his energy and excitement, maybe I shouldn't let them have that campfire. He might fall in it!" Ethan smiles back.

* * *

Two hours later, Joseph is dressed in his best dungarees, a crisp blue shirt and his new boots. Answering the door at the first knock, he finds John Taylor.

"Oh, John Taylor, Thanks for coming today. I can't wait for everyone to see you carve. They'll be amazed."

"Happy Birthday, Joseph. Thank you for asking me to your special day. Hello, Ethan, Rob. Where are Claire and the mischief makers?" John Taylor greets everyone else. Before anyone can speak, they hear excited voices from outside.

"Joseph, your guests seem to have arrived. Go greet them." Ethan tells the boy who has suddenly planted himself to the floor.

"What if they don't have fun?"

"They're going to enjoy your party, son. Now go on, don't leave them standing outside." Ethan tells him giving him a slight push towards the door.

* * *

"He's been running in and out all morning and now has a fear of opening the door." Ethan whispers to Rob and John Taylor, shaking his head. Then in answer to John Taylor's question he says "Claire has taken the boys to town. They are going to spend the night with Chris and the twins. I hope he's up to handling four very excited youngsters. They'll be meeting us for church tomorrow and come home afterwards. Claire plans to stay in town to have lunch and spend time with Alex at the hotel."

"Will this be the first time the boys have slept away from home this way?" John Taylor asks.

"Yes, it's the first time for them together. I just hope Ben manages all right. He's still very clingy at times."

"It's good for him to be away, Ethan. It will help him see he is capable of more than he thinks he is. I wouldn't worry."

"I'm sure you're right. Well, let's go meet the boys and get this party started. We'll start with the woodcarving lesson if that's alright with you. While you entertain the troops, Rob and I will be preparing the campfire site."

"I'm here to please, Ethan. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll happily comply. Do the boys know I'm going to be here and that I'm an Indian?"

"I believe Joseph told them. They are well mannered, don't worry about being ridiculed, John Taylor. They know better than to act out."

"Yes, Pa would light up their backsides as well as the campfire if they did! Wouldn't you?" Rob jokes, earning a quelling look from Ethan.

"Behave yourself as well, young man. That isn't a laughing matter."

"Yessir. Let's go meet the kids before Joseph panics more." Rob replies, grinning as he leads the way to the front door.

"Irrepressible, isn't he?" John Taylor whispers.

"He fits in very well with his brothers, I'll put it that way." Ethan replies, causing John Taylor to chuckle.

* * *

Outside, they find the six boys all sitting around the stump Ethan placed as a stool for John Taylor. The boys are examining each other's pocketknives as they approach.

"Hello boys. I'm happy you all could come today. We're going to start with the woodcarving lesson. Do you know John Taylor? He's a good friend of our family." Ethan announces to the children who all jumped to their feet at his greeting.

"Hello Sheriff, Mr. Taylor." The boys answer in twos and threes.

"Hello boys. Now, my friends call me John Taylor, the whole name not Mr. Taylor. I want you to call me that too. I see you have some fine looking knives with you. Have a seat, pick up your wood and I'll show you some woodcarving tips. I'm sure you all whittle a bit already so you know something about working with wood."

* * *

As John Taylor seems to have the boy's attention, Rob and Ethan walk out to a cleared area in the dirt yard.

"You did well clearing this space, Rob. There's one more thing I want to do before we set out the branches. Go get a couple of shovels and bring them here. We're going to dig a trench on the fire space."

"Why, Pa? I mean what will that do?" Rob asks not wanting Ethan to think he's questioning why he should follow his command.

"It will let the air flow under the fire. Bring two buckets also for holding the dirt we shovel."

"Here are the buckets, Pa, I brought one for water. Are we going to lay out the fire?"

"No, I plan to show them how to do it. Are you planning to join them in the cookout? Joseph would enjoy the chance to show off his big brother to his friends."

"You don't think they'd feel I was intruding?"

"I don't. Joseph even asked if I thought you'd be mad if he asked you to join the younger boys. Why don't you walk over and see how the carving lesson is going. I'm headed inside to enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

* * *

Walking over to examine his brother's carving, Rob asks "May I stay and watch, Joseph?"

"Sure. Do you want to carve too?"

"No, I'll just watch this time."

As he watches, he notices the figure emerging from John Taylor's work looks very similar to the dancing man toy Ben and George have.

"John Taylor?"

"Yes, Rob?"

"Did you ... that is have you, ever carved any toys? The boys have a toy that looks very much like what you are carving."

"Do they now. That's interesting. Okay boys, now when you get your figures beginning to look the way you want, slow down and work carefully. It takes more than one session if you are trying to carve something and not just whittling. That is why I brought along a piece I'm working on. That's enough for today. I believe Joseph has more planned that involves eating. I can hear someone's stomach talking about needing some food." John Taylor tells the boys as he closes his knife.

"Thank you Mr. JohnTaylor." Jacob says as the rest of the boys echo "Thank you."

"You are welcome boys. Jacob, you may leave off the Mr." John Taylor says smiling at the way the boy ran his name together.

"My Pa would skin me if he heard me call a grown up by his first name sir. I might be able to call you as I did but even that is risking a hiding, sir."

"Well then I'll just have to meet your Pa and discuss it with him or you can just continue to call me as you are." He adds in the last quickly at the boy's wide eyed look of worry.

"Jacob! Come on! Pa's going to teach us how to build a good campfire." Joseph tells his friend as he runs back up.

* * *

"Boys, we cleared all brush, dug a short trench here where the fire is to be, to allow air to reach your fire. The buckets are full of dirt and water to extinguish your campfire. Always make sure the fire is completely out by smothering it. Movie the dirt around to check for burning embers, this will be your job, Joseph. Last pour water on and around the edges of the fire. Now, let's gather wood. Split up in pairs and go find two branches about as long as your arm. Rob and I will bring over the tarp of wood shavings from the carving."

When the six boys come back, Ethan sends them off again. "Each of you bring four or five sticks and we'll be ready to build the fire."

As the boys bring back their armloads of sticks, Ethan directs them to make a pile. "First, you want to use the wood shavings or something for kindling. Joseph, Jacob, you two scoop up some of the chips and spread them in a small circle. Next, make the base of the fire using the sticks. Think of building a log house and lay the sticks one on top of the other crossing each other. Jeff and Paul go first and then Jason and Teddy. Good job, boys. Joseph and Jacob your turn. Add the sticks over those already laid. Rob, throw on another handful of wood chips over the sticks. Now we have our campfire laid. When you light it always light it from the bottom where the kindling is and let it burn up through the sticks. Today, I'm adding in some hay just to get it started quickly. Find your seats around the circle boys."

"Mr. Cord, sir? When are we to add the longer sticks?" Paul asks as they all watch the sticks begin to burn.

"Those are for roasting the frankfurters, Paul." Ethan answers with a wink at the blushing boy as the other boys snicker.

"Rob, Joseph go get them and the tinfoil packets of potatoes and carrots Claire made up also. We'll put the packets around the sticks so they'll be cooking while you boys roast the frankfurters."

"Here Pa, we also brought the tin plates, cups and a jug of lemonade." Joseph says as he hands over the sack of frankfurters and vegetable packets.

"Okay boys, Rob is in charge of the fire while you're cooking. If you need anything I'll be inside. Enjoy your meal." Ethan says as the boys begin to slide the frankfurters on sticks for roasting.

* * *

Inside, Ethan settles in front of the fireplace with a cup of coffee.

"Ethan, what's bothering you? I know something is going on. You didn't send the children off just to invite me for lunch." John Taylor exclaims.

"You're too observant John Taylor. You are correct in the fact there's something bothering me. It's these stage robberies that have been happening."

"What makes these robberies different from other stagecoach holdups you have dealt with?"

"Well, I haven't dealt with any. There haven't been any near enough to deal with until lately. In the past two months there have been six robberies within the route to Paradise. Four of those were within ten miles of here and all four had witnesses. The witnesses say they've seen a blue eyed, young man with light brown hair wearing a dark blue seaman's jacket and black boots."

"Why is that troublesome?"

"Rob fits that description, John Taylor. There aren't many blue eyed boys with a coat like that. He was also seen in town talking to a stranger more than once. I've tried to get him to tell me who that was but he is covering something up. I'm worried he's involved. Rob was confined to the ranch for a few weeks and during that time the robberies stopped. Now they have begun again."

"I see how that could be worrisome."

"John Taylor! Don't you have some advice? When I was with you after Texas, you seemed to be a fountain of advice. Did that fountain suddenly dry up?"

"No, I do have advice. It isn't healthy to worry on an empty stomach. Let's go eat what Claire left for us."

"That wasn't quite the advice I was looking for. What happened to always finding options for me?"

"You are a grown man now, not a youngster Rob's age. You know more about what to do than I can tell you. Trust your judgement and look for signs, just as I taught you long ago. Never rush into anything before you check the lay of the land. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It helps, yes. I don't want to believe Rob would be involved in criminal behavior, John Taylor."

"He's been with you for some time. I guess you know him well."

"It's almost a year since he moved in permanently. I knew him about ten months before that. He's always seemed to be a level headed boy but he has made his share of bad decisions over the time I've known him. He's very impetuous and tends to leap before looking which has caused him some big problems with me."

"He's a good boy, Ethan. I can sense it. If he's involved, it's probably not as you believe. What delicious meal do we have today?"

"We have beef, potatoes, carrots, bread, and either pie or cake for dessert. Would you like coffee or lemonade?"

"I'll have coffee. I have a gift for Joseph that I didn't have a chance to give him. Shall I leave it with you?"

"A gift wasn't necessary. His birthday was actually August 3rd. I'm letting him celebrate with friends today. The boys are leaving before four, you can give it to him after they leave."

* * *

Outside at the campfire, the boys are busy devouring the frankfurters and vegetables.

"By golly, Joseph! Cooking outside makes everything taste so much better. I normally despise carrots, but these are delicious." Teddy exclaims as he hooks another frankfurter off the stick onto his plate.

"Yeah, Teddy's right. Everything is so much better eaten outside like this. We don't have to watch our manners or anything!" Jacob speaks out earning laughter from the boys.

"While we finish, who wants to hear Rob tell a scary story? He's really good at it." As the boys eagerly agree, Rob says "Joseph. This is your party not mine. You should be the one telling the stories."

"I will if you will, Rob. You go first though. Tell them Headless Horseman, you tell it really good."

"Alright boys, this is the tale of the Headless Horseman." Rob begins:

_*********One cold winter night, a man left the saloon and started walking home in the hollow nearby. His path led next to the Sleepy Hollow cemetery where a headless soldier was buried. At midnight, the man came within sight of the graveyard. It was a dark night with no moon, and the only light came from his lantern. _

_The man was nervous about passing the graveyard, remembering rumors of ghosts he had heard. He stumbled along, humming to himself to keep up his courage. Suddenly, his eye caught a light rising from the ground in the cemetery. He stopped, his heart pounding in fear. Before his startled eyes, a white mist burst out from an unmarked grave and formed into a large horse carrying a headless rider. _

_The man let out a terrible scream as the horse leaped toward him at a full gallop. He took off running as fast as he could, for the bridge. He knew that ghosts did not cross running water. He stumbled suddenly and fell, rolling off the road into the water. The headless rider thundered past him, and the man got a second look at the headless ghost. It was wearing a commander's uniform and carrying a sword by it's side. _

_The man waited a good hour after the ghost disappeared thoroughly chilled and shaking he finally crawled out of the bushes and made his way home. After getting himself some liquor to warm up, he told his brother about the ghost. By noon of the next day, the story was all over town. The folks were divided in their opinions. Some thought that the ghost was roaming the roads at night in search of its head. Others claimed the soldier rose from the grave to lead the troops in a charge. Whatever the reason, the Headless Horseman continues to roam the roads on dark nights from that day to this. Some say they hear him whispering as he rides by "Beware those who are mine enemies." No one knows for sure who his enemies may be. So BEWARE!  
_

Looking around at his audience, Rob sees the boys have all scooted up next to each other and are holding hands.

"Scared of a story, boys? It's not real. It's just a tall tale made up to be scary." Rob assures them hoping it wasn't too much for them. "Okay, Joseph. Your turn to tell a story."

* * *

"Alright guys, my story is about a little old woman who lived all alone." Joseph begins:

_*****Once there was a little old woman who was very poor and lived alone in a house in a village. One day this woman was extremely overcome by hunger so she stole onions in a garden next door then went on a walk. On her walk, she came to a gate; so the little old woman opened the gate and went in. She looked around and saw a graveyard. What do you think she found? _

He stops to see if anyone answers and when they don't, he continues:

_She saw a bone on a grave, and the woman said to herself, "This bone will make me some tasty soup with these onions for my supper." So the woman put the bone into her bag and went home. _

_Now when the woman got home, she was a bit tired; so she went upstairs to bed, and put the bone into a closet. When she had been asleep a short time, she was awakened by a voice from the closet. It said: _

** (Joseph commands using a deep voice)**_  
_

_**"Give…. me ….my….. bone!"**_

_At this, the woman was frightened, so she hid her head under the bedcovers and went back to sleep. After a time, she heard the voice again from the closet a bit louder: _

_** "GIVE… me… MY… bone!''**_

_This made the woman even more frightened, so she hid her head further under the covers. When the woman had been asleep again for a time, the voice from the closet said even louder: _

_**"****GIVE!…. ME!…. MY!…. BONE****!"**_

_This woman was so frightened, but she put her head out of the covers, and yelled in her loudest voice, _

_**"TAKE IT!" **_

_ She was never ever seen again after that night. No one has ever been able to live in that house again. Do you know why? _

**_ (_The boys all shake their heads NO, too scared to speak.**_**)**  
_

_Because everyone who tries to live there hears a little voice saying, _

_** "GIVE... ME ...MY ...SOUP... BONE!**"_

* * *

At the surprising ending the boys all burst out laughing.

"That was great, Joseph! You really had us going there." Paul tells him.

"Thanks, let's go get some cake. Do you want to go inside or eat it here?"

"Let's eat it out here. Will your Pa mind?" Jacob asks as the others nod their agreement.

"No, he won't mind. I'll get the pieces and more lemonade too. I can't bring but two at a time unless someone helps me."

"I'll help you." Jason says as Jeff says "I'll help too."

* * *

Going inside, Joseph sees Ethan and John Taylor sitting by the fire talking.

"Pa, we're ready for dessert. Jeff and Jason are going to help me carry the plates. I washed them off outside so we're ready to use them again. We need more lemonade though."

"There's another jug of lemonade in the kitchen. How did the cookout go?"

"They loved it, Pa. We ate every bit and it tasted great cooked out on the fire that way! We just finished telling ghost stories and now they want cake."

"Well then, we better slice it. Tell the twins to come in, will you? There's no reason for them to stand outside."

"Jeff, Jason, Pa says to come in." Joseph tells his friends who are out on the side porch.

"Hello boys, I hear you enjoyed the cookout. It's good to have you here with us again. It seems a long time since you visited us." Ethan says as the twins come inside.

"Yes sir. Pa keeps us working all the time now. He has us working at the store or at home so we don't get much time off. Now that school is in session we have work for there too. We can't get time to have fun anymore." Jeff answers frowning a little.

"Pa said he'd keep us busy so we couldn't find mischief after the time we exploded fireworks at the town square. It was a long time ago now and we still can't do much away from home. He doesn't trust us, I guess." Jason adds with a sigh.

"Well boys, I'm pleased to have had no problems with the two of you lately. You are growing up and I'll be sure to brag on you to your Pa when I see him. Here you are boys, two slices of cake each. I'll bring the rest and the jug of lemonade." Ethan replies motioning Joseph to lead the way outside.

* * *

As soon as the boys finish their dessert, Joseph tells his friends "Come to the barn. I want you to meet Brown Betsy."

"Joseph!" Rob calls as he starts to run off.

"What?"

"Come back here and help me put out this fire! You can't just run off and leave it burning and you know it!"

"Can't you just do it this once? Pa said you were in charge of the fire! I'm entertaining company you know!" Joseph says, as he walks back to the campfire.

"He meant during cooking and you know that! Both of us are to put it out, he said so. Either help me put this out and check it over for glowing embers or I tell Pa you ran off without putting the fire out! You know what that would mean." Rob says giving Joseph a pat on his backside to emphasize what he's referring to.

"Don't touch me! Geez, a fella can't even celebrate without having to be bossed around." he grumbles before turning to call to his friends. "I'll be right there. You can look at the pony cart while you wait. Jason, Jeff, show them, okay?"

"Rob, you are irritating me a-lot right now. You could have just done this for me as it's my party." Joseph complains as he moves the now smothered fire with a shovel, looking for burning pieces.

"I couldn't let you run off. Pa might ask who took care of the fire and I'd have to say I did, then you'd be in trouble. Go on, entertain the boys. I'll finish here." Rob explains to his frowning brother.

* * *

In the barn, the five boys are examining the pony cart when Joseph walks in.

"Joseph, this is a really nice cart. Jason said you made this. Is that true?" Paul asks.

"Rob and I made it and Claire painted it. Pa designed it. We built it for Ben and George's Christmas gift last year. Come over here and let me show you my horse. This is Brown Betsy. She was my gift for my birthday last year. I gentled her from the Army horses and Pa let me keep her."

"She's very pretty, Joseph." Jacob tells him. "I wish I had a horse."

"What about this grayish one? Who's horse is he?" Teddy asks pointing to Lightning.

"That's Pa's horse, Lightning. Over there is Rob's horse, Beauty and the other two are our newest wagon team Maggie and Will. You've seen the ponies Dobbin and Daisy and the colt is named Lucky. They all belong to George and Ben."

"Let's see you get on Lightning. He's so tall, I bet you are scared to get on him." Teddy challenges.

"I'm not scared, I'm just not allowed to be near him. Pa has a strict rule about being around Stallions. He's very hot tempered." Joseph answers.

"Your Pa or Lightning?" Jason teases making the rest of the boys snicker.

"Both!, Jason. Pa is strict about horses!" Joseph replies, grinning.

"Huh! Your just saying that. Go on, get on him. You don't wanta be known as a yellow belly do ya?" Teddy replies.

"Go on, Joseph. No one will tell." The twins say with Jacob nodding agreement.

* * *

Carefully walking into the stall, Joseph pats Lightning on his side. "Hey boy. It's me. I'm just going to sit on you for just a few minutes. Be nice, okay?" he whispers to the stallion. Taking a deep breath, standing on an overturned bucket, he jumps up until he's laying on his stomach across Lightning's back, carefully swinging one leg over, Joseph sits up. "Good boy." He praises the horse as it moves slightly under him.

Just then Rob comes in and seeing Joseph on Lightning, calls out "Pa's on his way in here." Before he even finishes the word 'here', Joseph has dived off the horse into the next stall and is comforting his spooked horse. "Shh Betsy. I'm sorry I dropped in like that. Calm down, girl."

By this time, Rob is rolling on the hay bales in laughter. "That was some quick move little brother! You ought to be an acrobat for a circus!"

"Rob! You tricked me! He's not here!"

"Yes, but it was just a joke. He did send me to tell you boys, it's time to go to the house though. Remember, we have to finish by three thirty so the boys could be home on time. It's three fifteen now." Rob answers.

* * *

"Bye Joseph, Sheriff Cord. Thanks for the party." The boys call as they walk off towards town.

"Well Joseph, your friends enjoyed your party. You seem to have enjoyed yourself too, from the sparkle in your eyes. Come on in, John Taylor has something to give you." Ethan says, leading the boys inside.

"Hello Joseph. I'm going to have to leave also but before I do, I wanted to give you this." John Taylor says, handing over a small item wrapped in brown paper. "Happy Birthday."

Opening the gift, Joseph sees a wooden figure of a horse painted to look just like Brown Betsy. "Oh! This is terrific! It looks just like her! Brown Betsy, I mean! Thanks so much, John Taylor!"

"You are much welcome, son. Good afternoon Ethan, boys. I'll see myself out." John Taylor replies as he leaves.

* * *

Thinking about the fun he'd had that day, Joseph drifts off to sleep happy that evening. Sometime after falling asleep he's awakened by a loud banging on the front door. Someone is calling out "Ethan! Open up!" Crawling out of bed to see what is happening, Joseph arrives in the front room just in time to see the door open. Chris is standing there holding a sobbing Ben with George beside him. Looking past them, Joseph sees Chris's wagon with Alyssa and Aaron sitting in it.

"We have a problem and I had to bring the boys home. I'm sorry to wake everyone." Chris says as he relinquishes Ben to Ethan's arms.

"It's alright, Chris. Let me put them to bed and we'll talk."


	6. Sunday Surprises

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Sunday Surprises**

* * *

**Previously: **

_The two younger boys have been asked to spend Saturday night with Aaron and Alyssa. They've just been brought home late that night.  
_

_"We have a problem and I had to bring the boys home. I'm sorry to wake everyone." Chris says as he relinquishes Ben to Ethan's arms._

_"It's alright, Chris. Let me put them to bed and we'll talk."_

* * *

"Alright, they're both in bed. What is it you wanted to tell me, Chris? Did the boys misbehave for you?" Ethan asks.

"Not at all, Ethan. They were very well behaved and seemed to be enjoying playing. They did everything I asked them to do, even when it was time for bed. Aaron put up a fuss but your boys went quietly to do as I said. This was about eight thirty. Everything was fine until about ten thirty. Ben woke up crying. I thought he was just upset at waking up away from home so I tried talking to him. That didn't help. I offered him warm milk but that didn't calm him either. He was sobbing so, he couldn't catch his breath. I did get him calmed down after holding him for a time. When I felt he was almost asleep, I tried to put him back in Aaron's room on the pallet we made for them. He woke and began sobbing again and nothing I did helped. He kept asking for you and saying he wanted to go home. I brought them home. George is not a happy boy, I tell you. He didn't like having to give up staying the night with us."

"Well, thank you Chris for bringing them home. I'm sorry you had to bring the twins out in the cold this way. I'll talk to Ben and let you know if I find out what upset him. We'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Ethan replies as Chris turns to leave.

While Ethan and Chris are talking, George talks to Ben through the special mental connection they have:

_ "What is wrong with you? We were getting to spend the night and you ruined everything!"_

_"I got scared, George."_

_"I told you to take the bear with you but you wouldn't listen!"_

_"I thought Aaron would laugh at me for having a teddy. Don't be mad, George."_

_"I am mad! You ruined my first sleepover, Ben! Just go to sleep and don't talk to me anymore, you baby!"_

_"You're not to call me names! I couldn't help but get scared! You know why I was. You were scared too, I know it George!"_

_"You made us have to get out in the cold and come home! We'll probably never have a chance to go to sleep over at Aaron's again! Now, I mean it! Don't talk to me anymore! I won't answer you if you do!"_

* * *

The next morning, in the rush to get everyone dressed and in the wagon for church, Ethan doesn't have time to talk to the boys. He does notice neither of his youngest sons are talking to each other. Ben isn't talking much at all.

"I'm happy Uncle Chris remembered to bring the boy's church clothes back with them. We don't have any other nice clothes for them." Claire tells her Pa as they all climb in the wagon.

"That was good of him, I agree. Are you singing for us today? Do you know?"

"I will if Reverend Davis asks me too. I haven't been asked yet. Rob? Why don't you ask Mary if she would like to sit with us, that is if it's okay with Pa." Claire rushes to add the last at the raised eyebrow look her question caused from Ethan.

"It will be fine with me, if you'd like to ask her, Rob. Alex is going to be sitting with Claire."

As they enter the pew, Ethan has Rob and Mary sit on the far side then Joseph with Ben next to him. Ethan places himself in the middle with George on his other side, keeping the two youngest separated but next to him to keep down wiggling. Alex and Claire sit next to George closest to the aisle. George leans around Alex to wave to Aaron as Chris leads his children into the pew across from Ethan's family.

"Papa? Can I go over to sit with Aaron and Uncle Chris? I'll be really good, I promise!" George whispers.

"We're already seated and arranged George. You stay with the family for now. Reverend Davis is about to begin, so sit still, be quiet and listen."

Midway through the sermon, Ethan notices Ben wringing his hands and crossing and uncrossing his legs. Leaning over he whispers a question in Ben's ear. Receiving an answering nod of yes he reaches over to tap Joseph on the arm. When the boy looks at him he motions for Joseph to take Ben out.

* * *

Walking down the steps of the church, Joseph complains "Why couldn't you wait just a little longer? Claire is going to sing soon and I wanted to hear her with the new organ."

"I was tired of sitting still and I needed some cool air to breathe. It's stuffy in there." Ben answers taking a deep breath.

"You mean you don't need to use the outhouse at all? You were faking it?" Joseph asks, half angry half astounded.

"Yes, it worked too. Papa let me come out."

"Unh huh but Ben, let me warn you. If he finds out you were making it up, you'll have a sore seat! What you did is the same as lying. I'm not going to tell so don't ask me not to, just watch yourself. Maybe you'd better go to the outhouse while we're out here just to be safe."

"I don't need to go, Joseph. Can we walk to the wagon and back though?"

"No, they can see us from the church windows and someone might tell Pa they saw us walking out to the wagon. The wagons are on the opposite side of the church from the outhouse so he'd want to know what we were doing and why we didn't come straight back inside. It's too risky, Ben. Let's go back in before we get in trouble. I hope for your sake Claire doesn't sing "Shall We Gather At The River" today! Pa won't let you come out again, so you'd best not ask."

* * *

On the ride home, Joseph asks "Where is Claire going? I saw her leave with Alex."

"She was invited to lunch at the hotel with Alex and Mitch." Ethan answers.

"Rob, I guess you wish you could take Mary out too. It's too bad, you misbehaved at school and got housebound." Joseph teases, causing Rob to glare at him.

"That's enough, Joseph. That isn't something you should be teasing about especially since you have had behavior troubles at school yourself many times!"

"Yes sir. When we get home, can the boys and I go fishing? We can have a fish fry tonight. We'd be back in time for evening chores. Please Pa?"

"No, not today. We already have the meal ready for cooking. Claire has meat prepared for a roast tonight. We'll put that in the stove to cook in a few hours. Until then, you older boys are free from chores. I don't want you leaving the ranch today."

"Yes sir. Could I go target shooting with my air rifle? Rob can supervise. Please, Pa? I need the practice."

"If Rob is willing to supervise and you move far from the house and barn, you may."

* * *

After lunch, Rob and Joseph go out to practice target shooting. As the two older boys leave, Ethan tells Ben and George "Boys, I need your help to clean up from lunch. We'll wash all the breakfast dishes also so Claire will have no chores when she returns. Rob and Joseph did all the chores last night while you were away, so it's your turn today."

While the boys are helping him, he asks "Did you enjoy your time at Aaron's yesterday?"

"Yes, Papa. We played outside in the treehouse on the ground and then we went to supper." Ben tells him.

"Where did you eat, George?" Ethan asks the quiet boy on his other side.

"Uncle Chris took us to the boardinghouse to eat."

"Well, that sounds fun. Did you get something nice to eat?"

"We had something with meat and noodles and some kind of green things in it. I didn't like it but I ate it and didn't fuss, Pa." George answers.

"Well Ben, what about you. Did you enjoy the meal at the Boardinghouse?"

"No, Papa. Mrs. Kincaid doesn't know how to make strudel and gingerbread cookies cause she didn't have any."

"We had blackberry tarts for dessert with brown sugar sprinkled on top. They were good to me. I don't know if Ben liked it but I did!" George tells him.

"I liked them even if I didn't like blackberries much. I like sawberries best."

"That's STRAWberries son. I like strawberries better too but any tarts are good." Ethan answers with a smile for Ben.

"Ben, can you tell me what happened to you boys last night to have Chris bring you home?"

"We didn't get in trouble, Papa. We were real good!" Ben says anxiously.

"I realize that son. Chris said you two were very well behaved but something happened and I'd like to know what it was."

When Ben doesn't answer, he asks George. "George? Could you tell me what happened?"

"Ben woke up crying and wouldn't stop so Uncle Chris brought us home. He caused us to have to leave and not get to stay like you said we could." George answered with a glare at Ben.

"Well son, Ben couldn't help being upset and if you think about it, you two would have ended the visit this morning anyway. You would have gone to church with them but come home with us. It isn't as if you missed much, George."

"We missed breakfast at the hotel, Papa! Uncle Chris was going to wake us up early and we were going to breakfast before church! I really wanted to eat at the hotel this morning and Ben ruined everything with being such a big baby! I'm tired of him always ruining my fun because he's a big baby!" George answers back angrily.

"I'm not a baby! I couldn't help getting scared! I told you that!" Ben answers, lip trembling.

"George, you are being disrespectful. Apologize to your brother!" Ethan commands sternly.

"He is a baby, Papa! I'm being honest!" George complains loudly.

"Go to the corner, George and stay there quietly until I tell you differently!"

"Ben, what was it that made you scared son? I want you to tell me and don't say you don't know because I know you do."

"I woke up in the dark and I got scared. I didn't mean to do it and cause trouble for everybody. Are you going to spank me?" Ben asks after hearing the firmness in his Pa's voice.

"No son. You couldn't help being scared and you didn't cause problems. Ben, everyone is scared sometimes."

"He caused problems for ME and Aaron! We didn't get our special breakfast 'cause of HIM!" George says from the corner.

"Come here, George." Ethan replies from the table where he sat to talk to Ben.

When George reaches him, he says sternly "You are being very hateful, son. I want to hear a good apology to Ben and I mean now, young man!"

"I'm _**not**_ sorry! He ruined my first sleepover time! I'm mad at him!"

"So you are saying you are not going to apologize?" Ethan asks quietly.

Recognizing the look in his Pa's eyes, George swallows nervously but stands his ground shaking his head.

"All right, you made your choice, son. Come with me." Ethan says taking George by the hand and leading him into his bedroom.

* * *

Once in the boy's bedroom, Ethan sits on George's bed and stands the boy in front of him.

"George, I'm disappointed in your behavior. I know you are much kinder than you are showing today. I am not upset with you for being angry, son. I understand why you are feeling angry about having to come home early. Your feelings are not the problem, George. It's how you are speaking to Ben that is one problem. You are being very unkind and disrespectful. Ben didn't deliberately set out to be scared and I think you know that. Am I right?"

"Yes Papa, I do know. I just got so mad."

"As I said, I understand why you were mad. You don't deliberately hurt someone just because you are mad. You also disobeyed me. I told you twice to apologize to Ben and you refused to do as I said. Do you understand what I am saying, son? Do you see that you were defiant?"

"Yessir. I'm sorry Papa."

"Thank you but that doesn't get you out of trouble. You have a choice, son. Either you go to bed an hour early tonight and do all of Ben's chores tonight and tomorrow or you can have a spanking. Either way you WILL apologize to Ben. If you don't, I'll take you out to the barn and you know what that means."

"Yes sir." George says tearfully. "I don't want a spanking! I'll do Ben's chores and I'll say I'm sorry. I really wanted to stay at Aaron's, Papa."

Nodding at the boy's choice, "I know you did, George. There will be other times for you to stay overnight. You must be obedient and respectful, George. If you had just obeyed me, you wouldn't have been punished."

* * *

Several minutes later after being held and comforted by his Papa, George goes back out to the front room where Ben is now waiting.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I was mad about having to come home early and being mean to you. Don't be mad." he tells his brother, fighting tears.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Ben answers.

"You two play inside until I see where the older boys are. I don't want you anywhere near where they are target shooting." Ethan says as he opens the side door.

"Yes sir." George answers still sniffling some.

"Did Papa spank you?" Ben asks after his Pa leaves.

"No, but he almost did. He made me choose between a spanking or doing your chores and an early bedtime. I picked do chores because his smacks really hurt lately. They used not to sting so much. He spanks me harder now than when I was younger. You were in trouble a lot then, now you aren't. After you were sick you don't get in trouble." George answers.

* * *

Walking up to where the two older boys are standing out behind the barn, Ethan tells them "I want you to put away your targets now. The boys are coming out and I don't want them to be hurt accidentally."

"Pa, can't we just move to the far pasture and keep shooting?" Joseph asks. "I want to use my gun some. I never get to because they are always around."

"I will agree to one hour but Rob must stay. After that one hour, you are to clean and put up the gun. Are we agreed, Joseph?"

"Yessir, I understand Pa. Thanks for letting me keep shooting."

"You're welcome, son. Enjoy yourself, safely."

As soon as Ethan is out of hearing range, Rob asks "What makes you so interested in target shooting all of a sudden?"

"Well, Founder's Day is coming up. I've heard there are going to be competitions and one is a target shoot. If I practice enough maybe I will win."

"What makes you think Pa'll let you enter?"

"I plan on entering it whether he approves or not. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Rob."

"Alright Joseph,but leave me out of it please. Have you been studying your part for the program? I know Claire and the town ladies are sewing on costumes. We have a couple of weeks yet but you can't put off learning your part for the show."

"I'm working on it when I get time. I've had all these other assignments and things to do. Tonight I've got to practice for a Math test."

After the hour has passed, Joseph gathers his air rifle, targets and ammunition. Taking it all into the barn, he sits on a hay bale to clean the rifle. As he's working Ben and George come in to watch.

"Why do you push that little cloth down in the barrel of the gun like that?" Ben asks.

"To clean the gun, Ben. I have to keep it cleaned or it won't work right. I'm finished, you two bring the pellets and powder. I'm going to hang up the gun now."

"Joseph? Pa keeps his guns inside over the fireplace. Why does your gun have to be hung out here?" George wants to know.

"I don't know. Pa made me a place here to hang it so that's where I put it. I've got some homework I need to finish, boys. I'll see you later." Joseph says before leaving the barn.

* * *

"Hey Ben, I have a good idea. Let's polish the gun for Joseph. I'll get it down. Want to?"

"Okay George."

"Well if we're going to polish it anyway, let's see if we can get it to shoot first. Just one time apiece, Ben." George says seeing Ben's worried look.

"Joseph won't like it if we play with his gun without asking. Papa won't like us shooting, George!"

"They won't know. We'll take it down to the far pasture and shoot at the tree trunks. C'mon Ben! Let's do something fun that Rob and Joseph get to do."

"All right."

"We'll just do once each and then come back and clean it so no one knows we did this!" George tells him.

Taking the pellets, powder and the gun, the boys sneak out the back doors of the barn and run to the far pasture.

"Do you know how to load this, George? Do you put the pellets in first or the powder in first?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we can try both ways and see which works. I'll go first and put the pellets in then you put the powder in. I'll shoot then we'll load again and you shoot. Okay?"

"Yeah. I hope it doesn't hurt the gun to put it in wrong if we do, George."

George takes the gun, puts it to his shoulder the way he's seen Rob do with the shotgun, aims at a tree and pulls the trigger. The bang from the gun makes him drop it.

"George! What if we broke it? We'll get a whipping!" Ben whispers staring at the gun on the ground.

Picking it up, George examines it carefully. "It's alright, Ben. I think we loaded it wrong though and that's why it made that noise. Let's do it the opposite way now. Put the powder in first and then the pellets. I'll hold it upright, you load it. Oh, I remember! We have to take this long rod thing and push it down inside after we put the rest in. I'll do that part."

"Ben, hold it to your shoulder like I did. Now look down the muzzle and point at the tree. Ready?"

"NO! I'm not ready, George. I've gotta use the W.C. so bad. It scared me when it banged! Let me go to the house and come back."

"You can't looking like that! You've got gunpowder on your hands! Pa would see and know what we were doing!"

"George, I can't wait much longer."

"Take your turn to shoot and go behind the trees then. Hurry though. I want to get it back and cleaned before someone looks for us!"

Ben takes his turn and this time there is no noise except for the sound of the whizzing made by the pellet as it leaves the gun. Laying the gun down, Ben runs for the trees.

"Ben? What's the matter?" George calls a few minutes later when Ben doesn't come back.

"I didn't get my pants unbuttoned in time and wet a little." Ben calls back tearfully.

Walking behind the trees, George sees his brother. "Okay, you go change and if Pa scolds you tell him you were playing and didn't stop in time. That's not a lie. I don't think he'll spank you with you being sick before. You can cry if he looks mad. That makes him not as mad. I'll take care of the gun while you do that. This is good, Ben. You'll keep Pa busy while I fix the gun. Ben, stop at the pump and wash your hands first! You can't go in with powder on them remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. This better not get me a spanking. I'll tell Papa you wouldn't let me come to the house!"

"You do and I'll punch you! Go on!" George answers back angrily.

* * *

While Ben is busy inside, George goes to a corner of the barn and begins to clean the air rifle. Remembering how Joseph did it, he takes the small cloth and rubs it all down the barrel of the gun. He's just about to push it down inside the gun when he hears a horse trot up and Claire's voice outside. Quickly running to a back corner and dropping the gun behind the hay bale he runs back, grabs the pellet box and gunpowder taking them over to hide with the gun. Rushing, he wipes his hands on a piece of cloth and checks to make sure there is no black gunpowder on him, he walks out the barn door.

"Hi, Alex! Did you come to have supper with us?"

"Hello George. No, I'm sorry, I can't stay. Mitch let me bring Claire home but I have to get back. I have chores to do as well as study."

"But you never come visit anymore. It's been since Pa was gone and you and Uncle Mitch stayed the night. That's a long time."

"George! Stop complaining." Claire scolds.

"I'll come out soon and spend the day with you, George. Maybe we can go fishing if it's not too cold."

"If it's too cold, Joseph says roasting frankfurters is fun. We can do that. Claire can make beans and bread and a cake too. What's your favorite kind of cake? Mine's butter cake that's chocolate frosted. Do you like chocolate frosteded cake, Alex?"

"I do like chocolate frosteded as you call it." Alex replies with a grin at Claire who shakes her head at him.

"Don't encourage him. He's just putting on the cutesy act so you'll agree to his plans. Don't fall for it! He can talk right when he wants to."

* * *

Helping Claire by getting vegetables from the root cellar George asks Ben, "Did you get scolded by Papa, Ben?"

"No, he didn't scold, he just told me to be more careful and come in or go to the outhouse. What about the cleaning. Is it done?"

"Most of it. I had to stop when I heard Claire come home. It's put up so don't worry. Let's get these onions and potatoes up to Claire."

"Here Claire, we brought your vegetables. What are we having tonight?" George asks.

"I'm making baked chicken with potatoes mixed with onion and cheese. We also have bread and something for dessert. Ben? Would you go back down and bring up two jars of peas, please?"

"Peas please! That rhymes, Claire! I'll get them but George needs to come help. I can't open the door with two jars in my hands."

* * *

_Later that evening:_

The house is quiet and everyone asleep when they hear Ben screaming "NO! GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Going into the boy's room carrying an oil lamp for light, Ethan finds Ben sobbing under the quilt covering his head. He comforts Ben by rubbing his back, until he can talk.

"What is it, son? A nightmare?"

"Monsters, Papa! They were out to get me! Just like at Uncle Chris'. I woke up there and the monsters were going to eat me! They followed me home!"

"It's just a bad dream, Ben. You are safe. Go back to sleep. I'll stay until you do."

"It's not a dream Papa! The monsters are here! I heard them!" Ben sobs into his Pa's nightshirt.

"Shhh. It's all right. Where are these monsters, son? George, do you see any monsters here?" Ethan asks noticing George is awake and listening.

"No Papa, I don't see any but Ben says they're hiding under our beds! I didn't look there!" George whispers with the covers pulled all the way up to his nose.

"Really? Well let's just take a look then. I'll hold the lantern and each of you can lean over to check. I'll protect you so show me how brave you both are. George, you go first." Ethan says with a wink at the older kids standing in the doorway.

"C'mon George, show us how brave you can be." Joseph encourages.

Taking a quick look over the side of the bed, George sees nothing under the bed. With a sigh of relief, he says "No monsters on my side, Ben. Now you check."

"I'm scared to look, Papa."

"You can do it, Ben. I know you can!" Claire tells him.

"Okay, I'll do it fast." Taking a deep breath first, Ben leans over the side of the bed as Ethan holds the oil lamp where he can see.

"I don't see them but you proppaply scared them away Papa. They proppaply slithered out when you came."

"Well Ben, they probably weren't here at all. Let me ask you something. Who's room is this?"

"Mine and George's"

"That's right and are monsters ever allowed in our house? Do you allow them to come to your room?"

"No Papa but they snucked in anyway! I heard them! Papa, I have to go bad and I'm scared to get up." Ben answers missing the grins from his older brothers and sister at his comment.

"I'll take you, Ben. Alright everyone back to bed now. George, you come too just in case you need to go later when I'm not here."

Tucking the two youngest back in their beds, Ethan says "Boys, go to sleep. I'll sit here and guard until you do. Everything will be better in the morning. I'm sure any monsters that might have snuck in are gone and not coming back. We'll even put out some monster traps if we need to."


	7. Confrontation

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 7:  
**

**Confrontation**

* * *

**Monday:**

After being awakened in the middle of the night by Ben's screaming, Joseph had problems falling asleep. Now morning, he finds himself groggy from lack of sleep as he and Rob do the routine care of the horses and each milk two of the cows. After chores and breakfast, Joseph goes to his room to wash and dress for school. Checking his books for the homework he completed over the weekend, he finds the Math problems missing.

"Joseph! Time to go or you'll be late!" he hears Ethan call from the front room.

"I'm looking for my homework! I'll be there in just a minute, Pa."

Looking under the small table he uses as a desk and in each schoolbook, he can't find the missing paper. Thinking he may have left it in the front room, he hurries to look around in there.

"Son, there is not a book or a paper in this room. You need to take better care of your schoolwork, get organized, Joseph. Put your assignments in one place and have everything ready the night before a schoolday. You better hurry, the boys are leaving right now."

"Yes, Pa. I thought I _was_ organized. Let me just look in my room once more and I'll be ready. When I did my assignments, I put my Math on my desk with the others but it's gone!"

Looking once more under the table and then under the bed, he finally sees the missing homework. Wondering how it got under the bed when he thought he put it in his book, Joseph quickly places it in the book and rushes for the kitchen.

"If you are late, you will just have to take the punishment. I'm not going to write an excuse for you, son." Ethan tells the boy as he hurries to the kitchen for his lunch pail.

"Yes sir. Good bye, Pa. Have a good day."

"You do the same, Joseph. Behave and learn today." Ethan answers smiling.

"I will but it's going to be hard to stay awake. I'm so sleepy." Joseph calls back running off to catch up with his brothers.

"I'm feeling the same, Pa. Ben woke us all with his nightmare." Rob announces walking up in time to hear Joseph.

"As am I, Rob. We'll just have to muddle through. Now, today, I need you to check the back pasture fence line. I believe some of those posts are ready to be replaced. That fence was already here when we took over the property. If you can start on that chore, I'd appreciate it. You may go to town to pick up some new posts if we need them. Stop by lunch though and spend the rest of the afternoon working on your school lessons. Claire is going to work with you on the literature assignment. You be respectful and listen to her, son. Remember, you are still housebound, so no socializing with friends."

"Yes sir. I have my other assignments for tomorrow already finished. It's just this essay he wants is so difficult. At least we have until Thursday to complete it. I'm glad we don't have school on Monday and Friday. Three days with Mr. Hiram is all I can stand to suffer through!"

"Rob! That isn't very polite, young man." Ethan scolds trying to keep his grin from leaking out.

"Maybe not but it's honest! Bye, Pa. Have a good day. I'm going to start checking the fence line for you." Rob says walking off towards the back pasture.

* * *

Checking the poles on the very back fence, Rob sees several are rotting and the wire is rusted on the gate also. Stopping by the house first, Rob finds Claire busy sewing on one of the boy's costumes for Founder's Day.

"Claire? I've got to go to town to get some things to repair that fence in the back pasture. Do you have a list of things I can pick up for you or would you like to come with me? I won't take long, as I know we have studying to do before the boys come home from school."

"I need some more thread, buttons, and some groceries too. If I write a list can you get it for me? I don't have time to go to town with all the sewing I have to get done."

"I can get it for you if you write down what to look for. Should I take some eggs and cream to sell for you?"

"Yes, I have two gallon jugs of cream ready in the well and three dozen eggs. The eggs are in the box on the porch."

"I'll get the jugs out and the egg crate ready then while you make a list."

"Rob, the cream should sell for at least a dollar a gallon to the hotel or boarding house and the eggs should go for four cents an egg at the Mercantile. Don't accept less."

"I won't let them cheat me out of the money. Now, I need to get all this gathered up and hitch up the wagon. I'll come back and get your list after I do all of this."

* * *

After purchasing the new fencing materials, Rob heads over to the Mercantile to fill Claire's list. Deciding to sell half the eggs at the Mercantile and half to the hotel he separates them into two baskets. Carrying half of the eggs, he is about to cross the dirt street when he hears "Well! Look who I found! What have you got there nephew? Lemme see?" as someone grabs the basket from his hand.

"Stop! Those are eggs to sell! Be careful!" Rob insists trying to take the basket back.

"Eggs, you say? We could use some eggs! We're tired of mush, right fellas?"

"Sure am, Seth. Nice of your nephew to give us the eggs for free! We've run through all our 'found' money!" A man near Seth answers.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, nephew. You need to provide a little information. We can't talk here though. We're camped at the homestead in the old barn. Meet me there tonight."

"I can't come to the homestead, Seth! I'm not allowed to leave the ranch at night without permission. There isn't any reason for my Pa to allow me to leave tonight!" Rob answers, scowling.

"I can think of one pretty little reason. That so called sister of yours! She's a pretty little filly that I'd love to ride on. What ya say, boy? You got the guts to come tonight or ya going to risk me enjoying time with your sissy?"

"You bother Claire and you'll regret it! I'll be there at eleven or a bit after but not before. I have to wait until everyone is asleep."

"That will do. 'Preciate the food." Seth replies mounting the horse he's been standing beside and riding off.

* * *

Crossing the street to the Mercantile, Rob hands over Claire's list.

"Here Mr. Axlerod. Claire asked for these things. I'll be back to fetch them in a few minutes. I also have a dozen and a half eggs to sell if you're interested. If not I'll sell them to the hotel."

"I'll buy them. The going price is three cents today."

"Claire wants four cents for each so I'll just take them to the hotel."

"No, I'm mistaken. The price will be four cents. Are they brown eggs?" Mr. Axlerod asks.

"No Sir, we have white today." Rob answers, his eyes twinkling at the quick change in price when he threatened to sell the eggs elsewhere.

* * *

Going back to the wagon, he takes the two gallon jugs of cream off the back. Taking them into the Boardinghouse, he asks to speak to Mrs. Kincaid.

"Hello Robert, what do you have for me?"

"Hello Mrs. Kincaid, I brought these jugs of cream. Do you wish to buy one or both? I'm heading to the hotel next. They will buy one if not both."

"We can always use cream. How much for both jugs?"

"These are gallon jugs so two dollars and a quarter each would be the cost."

"Hmm, that price seems a little high. I'll pay you fifty cents each."

"No Ma'am. I can't let them go for that low. My sister, Claire would paddle me with a spoon if I came home with only a dollar for the two. I'll let you have them for a dollar seventy five each though." Rob tells her, grinning.

"I happen to know Claire would do nothing of the sort, you scoundrel! Your sister is as sweet a girl as my Mary! A dollar and a quarter each. Deal?" Mrs. Kincaid offers.

"How about a dollar and a half each?" Rob counter offers. Seeing Mrs. Kincaid shake her head in denial and recognizing this as her final deal, Rob agrees. "We have a deal. You are a hard one to dicker with Mrs. Kincaid!"

"Thank you, Robert. You drive the price up to begin with and then dicker to what you actually want, don't you?"

"Well Ma'am, a good salesman never reveals his secrets. Please say hello to Mary for me. I enjoyed seeing her in church yesterday. Good day, Ma'am."

* * *

Stopping by the hotel, he talks to Alex for a few minutes before he has to pick up the grocery order.

"Hi, Alex. Can you take a break for a few minutes? I have something to tell you."

"Yes. Come on outside and sit with me while I have lunch."

"Okay, but we have to be away from where someone can see us. I'm housebound and not allowed to visit friends. I just have to talk to you, though!"

"What's going on, Rob? You look uh well, different, is the word I guess."

"Do you remember me telling you about my Pop's half brother? Seth is his name." At Alex's nod, he continues. "Well, he's back with his friends and is after me to meet with him tonight at the barn on my old homestead. He wants something but I can't figure out what. He threatened Claire if I don't show up. What I am hoping is you will agree to go with me tonight. I don't trust Seth and need someone to back me up that can go for help if needed. Will you do it?"

"You don't mean to just go right after supper do you? You mean to sneak out, I can tell."

"My Pa would never let me go anywhere on a school night even if I wasn't housebound. Yours won't either. I have to be there around eleven."

"I'll come. I'll meet you at the old oak tree by the fence on that property at eleven. You know we'll be in for it if we are caught? You do remember what happened when we snuck out the last time, to go to the mine?"

"I know but I have to do this, Alex! He's threatening Claire."

* * *

Back at the ranch, Rob delivers the money and Claire's order. "I wasn't able to get as much as I wanted for everything but I did get nearly four dollars for you. Some people are just difficult to dicker with. I let Mr. Axlerod fill the order so if the buttons and thread are wrong, blame him not me. Let me go take care of the team and I'll be back to work on the schoolwork. It's about to rain so if it's raining at three, I'll put the cover on the wagon and pick up the boys from town. We can be finished by then, can't we?"

"The way you haphazardly study, we'll be done in thirty minutes! You better start putting in some effort Rob or your grades are going to be pretty low. Pa will not appreciate seeing low grades. He expects you to do at least a C on this subject."

"Yeah, I know Claire. It's just all so dull still. I can't get enthusiastic over something like this. I'll try to do better though. I'm off to do the horses, be back in a few minutes. I missed lunch, could you get me some bread and meat? I'll make a sandwich to eat while we work."

* * *

Pulling the wagon up next to the school building, Rob watches for Joseph, Ben and George to come out. Seeing them come after several groups of children have run out into the rain, he calls to them.

"Hey guys? I brought the wagon to fetch you so you won't have to go home in the cold rain. Come on, let's go. We have chores to do before homework."

Climbing up into the back of the wagon, Ben calls "Thanks Rob. I didn't wanta havta walk home in the cold wet rain."

"Would you rather go home in the warm dry rain, Ben?" George can't resist teasing.

"Rain isn't dry, George." Ben answers puzzled.

"Be nice, George. How was your day, today?" Joseph asks.

"George had to go to the corner after lunch. He was being mean to Maisie. He dipped her hair in his ink well! Miss. Brandenburg sent him to the corner." Ben answers.

"Ya ole tattle taler! You sure couldn't wait to tell on me!" George says glaring across the wagon bed at his brother.

"That wasn't nice, George. You are supposed to treat girls nicely. Did you get a note sent home?" Rob asks.

"No, she said if I was mean to Maisie or another girl again, then she would send a note or speak to Papa."

"You lucked up this time. If Pa doesn't find out, you'll be okay. If he does, you may have to write lines or go to bed early. If you get a note sent home telling you were misbehaving in school though, he might spank you. You know better than to be disrespectful to girls, George." Joseph tells his frowning brother.

* * *

Arriving home from work, Ethan greets the children and goes out to milk the cows and check on the animals. Coming back into the house not long afterwards, Ethan passes by Claire who is sewing on a new dress and Rob who is reading to the boys. Knocking once on Joseph's bedroom door he enters the room. Behind him, Claire and Rob exchange puzzled looks.

_"What's he upset about?_" Claire whispers.

"_How do you know he's upset_?" Rob whispers back.

"_His face had that look_."

"_I've no idea_." Rob answers back. Both miss the worried look that crosses George's face.

* * *

Opening Joseph's bedroom door and seeing the boy working on homework, Ethan says sternly "Joseph! Come with me!"

Swallowing nervously at the look on his Pa's face and the command, Joseph puts his pencil down and follows his Pa outside.

Entering the barn, he tries to figure out what is wrong to cause his Pa to be upset. Knowing he hasn't done anything wrong, he decides it must be something wrong in the barn. Glancing around he checks to see if he sees anything wrong with the stalls or anything left unfinished. As far as he can tell, all the chores are completed and everything is as it should be.

"Is there something wrong, Pa?"

"What did I tell you to do when you were finished with target practice yesterday?" Ethan answers with his own question.

"To clean the gun and put it up. I did both of those things, Pa. I cleaned it and hung it on the gun rack you made right there." Joseph says pointing to what he now sees as an empty gun rack.

"Joseph! You know how I feel about being responsible with the guns! If you did the things you say you did then why did I find your air rifle behind this hay bale along with the pellets and the gunpowder? It seems you are being careless with your air rifle as well as your school assignments! Lying will only make you receive worse punishment, Joseph."

"Yes sir. I'm being truthful, Pa. I cleaned it and put everything up, honestly I did!"

"Explain to me how your air rifle wound up on the barn floor looking as if it had not been cleaned. Do you have an explanation for this? All the signs point to being careless, leaving the gun and ammunition out on the floor! You know the punishment for lying young man, so you'd better have a good explanation!"

"Pa, I'm not lying. I cleaned it and hung it up on the rack as I always do. I put the pellets and powder on the shelf beside the rack. Ben and George were watching me clean it. They saw me hang it up, they can tell you I did. Ask them."

"The boys were with you? Alright, you stay here and I'll go get them."

* * *

When the boys are back in the barn with him, Ethan asks "Ben, George, did you see Joseph clean his rifle yesterday?"

"Yes Papa." Ben answers with a side look at George.

Seeing his youngest biting his lip as he does when nervous, Ethan begins to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "George did you also see Joseph clean his rifle?"

"Yes sir, he cleaned it and put it up. We were watching."

"If he did those things, which I believe he did, how do you two boys explain the problem of the rifle now having been used and down on the ground?"

"Umm well, I'm not sure, Papa." Ben answers with another side look at George.

"George? What do you need to tell me? You will only make it worse by not telling what happened." Ethan tells him firmly as Joseph looks on angrily.

"You touched the gun didn't you! You loaded it and that's why it's not clean as I left it!" Joseph accuses.

"_George! You said you were going to clean it after shooting! Why didn't you?_" Ben whispers.

"**George Allen**! Did you _shoot_ this gun?" Ethan asks having heard the non whisper.

"Yes sir. We both did. I meant to clean it but Alex came and..."

"You both know the rule about the guns! What is it?" Ethan interrupts sternly.

"Never touch the guns." Ben answers with George echoing him.

"I apologize for questioning you, Joseph. Go finish your homework."

* * *

"Boys, this is one of our biggest rules. You put yourselves in danger. Either of you could have injured yourselves or your brother! **You never, ever touch the guns**! Come with me."

Taking the two into the tack room, he sits them side by side on barrels.

"Boys, guns are not toys! We have had this conversation many times. The guns are off limits for all children at all times unless you have permission from me. Do you have permission to use Joseph's air rifle?"

"No, Papa. I'm sorry." Ben answers as George answers "I didn't hurt anything. I just wanted to target shoot too."

Reaching up and lifting the leather strap off the nail, Ethan says "Ben, George, you deliberately defied me, put yourself and your brother in danger and then hid the rifle! Get down and bend over the barrels, both of you. Don't move until I tell you. Unbuckling and doubling his belt he delivers five quick smacks to warm their bottoms."

Intending to make this lesson one the boys don't forget, he applies the leather strap to George's backside and then to Ben's causing both boys to cry out after the second lick. Hardening his heart to the boy's promises of "I'll be good!" "I won't do it anymore!" and the sobbing of "Please stop, Papa!" He lets the strap do the talking for two more licks before he speaks again.

"When I tell you boys not to touch the guns then I mean DO ...NOT... TOUCH ...THE... GUNS!" Ethan tells them applying one lick to each boy for each of the last four words.

"When you disobey then you wind up hurting, just as you're bottoms are hurting right now. Getting shot by a gun, even an air rifle hurts ten times more than this whipping you just received. You remember this, the next time you are tempted to touch a gun! You keep your hands **off** the guns! If we ever have to have this conversation about you having touched a gun again, I'll use the strap on your bare backside!" He informs the two sobbing boys.

"Come here." Ethan says holding out his arms. After hugging both children and soothing them until they are no longer sobbing, he continues his lecture.

"Ben, George, as I said, guns are not to be played with. I don't want either of you to be harmed by a gun. You two are only nine and ten years old and that is too young to handle any gun! When I feel you are old enough to be responsible and to be able to use an air rifle safely, I will teach you to do so. The air rifle is not to be touched until you are at least thirteen. As for any other guns, they are **_all_** off limits until you are at least sixteen. Until that time, you will not touch ANY guns without my permission. We will be right back in this situation where you find your backside lit on fire, if you disobey my orders. Do you both hear me?"

"Yes, Papa." "Yes sir." The boys answer still sniffling some.

"Good to know. Now, go inside, apologize to Joseph for using his gun and stay in your room until time to eat supper! You will go straight to bed after supper so you'd better be sure to have any homework assignments finished by then!"

* * *

Later that evening, a few hours after the youngest boys were sent to bed, Rob excuses himself to go to his room also.

"I'm going to bed everyone. Good night."

"Are you feeling ill, son?" Ethan asks. "Did you catch a chill from going for the boys in the rain?"

"No sir, just feeling a little tired from a busy day today. Good night."

"Good night, son. Sleep well."

Listening and waiting, Rob finally hears the sounds of Ethan barring the doors and banking the fire. This is what he's been waiting for, the 'going to bed' noises. Thirty minutes later, he is running silently through the back pasture to cut to the road to his old home. Meeting Alex at the rendezvous tree, he whispers "If I'm not back in thirty minutes go for help."

* * *

While Rob is meeting with Seth, his family is awakened again by screams coming from the younger boys room.

"NO! GET AWAY! PAPA HELP ME! NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Once again, Ethan enters the boy's room with a lantern. "What is wrong, Ben?"

"Oh, Papa! The monsters are back. They came to eat me!" Ben sobs into his Pa's nightshirt.

At a sound from the doorway, Ethan looks up to find Claire.

"I've got him, go on back to bed." he tells her just as Joseph appears.

"Joseph, go on back to bed and tell Rob not to worry. He's having another nightmare."

"Yes sir."

"All right now, Ben. Sit up and listen for a minute. We talked before about the monsters not coming in this room, remember? We checked and there were no monsters here. I have the doors and windows secured so no monsters could have come in. We even put the special monster repellant around remember? You know the monsters don't like salt and we put it all around the bedroom door didn't we?"

"Yes Papa but they came in the window and are under the bed again." Ben whispers still clinging to Ethan.

"Okay, I'm going to check with you. We're going to look for anything under the bed. I'll put the lantern down on the floor and you lean over to look. I'll do the same. Ready? I'll count to three and we'll look." On three, Ben leans over with Ethan as George watches from his bed.

"I didn't see any monsters son. Did you find any?"

"No, must've run when you came. I'm still scared they'll come back. Can I come sleep with you?"

"If Ben gets to sleep with you, I want to come too." George whispers.

"Bring your pillows and let's go, boys. Tomorrow after school, you and I will make some monster traps to put under the beds so if any dare to come, they'll be caught. Don't forget about the dreamcatchers John Taylor made you. Those keep bad dreams away so we'll make something to keep monsters away."

* * *

Having gone into Rob's room to deliver his Pa's message, Joseph found the bed made up with two pillows but no big brother.

_Oooh Boy! I don't know what's going on but he better hope he doesn't get caught. I'll help him by reassuring Pa if I need to. _Joseph thinks as he closes Rob's door. Turning to go to his room, he sees Ethan come out of the boy's bedroom with both of his brothers.

"Are they all right, Pa?" Joseph asks.

"It's the monster problem again, son. Tomorrow afternoon, we're going to build monster traps. It would be great to have some design help if you're up to the task. Right now they are coming to sleep with me so we'll all get some sleep. I take it Rob is asleep, you need to be also. I'll see you in the morning, son. Good night."

"Good night Pa. Ben and George, we'll fix up some really strong traps tomorrow so you can sleep in your room again." Joseph answers.

"Weally stwong ones, Joseph. Monstaws are stwong and mean too." Ben says leaning sleepily on his Pa's leg until Ethan picks him up.

"Bedtime again boys. Go to bed Joseph. Morning isn't far away."

* * *

Lying in bed trying to go back to sleep, Joseph hears a muffled sound. Guessing it's Rob coming in, he quietly goes to his brother's bedroom and peeks in the door. Seeing Rob sitting on his bed taking off his boots, Joseph opens the door and walks in.

_"ROB! You're bleeding! What happened? Where were you? Ben had another screaming time and Pa was up with him. Luckily for you, he thinks you slept through it! Where did you go and why are you even out this late?" _Joseph whispers after sitting next to his brother.

"_It's a long story. It's just my hand, I'm all right. Thanks for covering for me. I'm so tired, I'm going to bed. You better also if you want to be awake during school tomorrow. We have to be up in a few hours for chores! G'night Joseph." _Rob whispers back shooing the boy out of his room.

Stretching out on the bed in his clothes Rob falls asleep thinking of how he's going to stop Seth from his latest plan without getting Ethan involved or himself in deep trouble. _If only I could learn to shoot a revolver! I'm almost seventeen now, Pa ought to listen to reason. I'll talk to him soon and convince him to let me buy myself one or at least use one of his. I could stop this if he would let me use one of his revolvers, especially the hair trigger one. If he doesn't agree, I may just have to take one anyway! I've got to stop this somehow.  
_


	8. Rehearsals and Revelations

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 8**

**Rehearsals and Revelations**

* * *

**Two weeks later: **

The town Founder's Day celebration is set for the upcoming Saturday. The school children have all been assigned parts in the program. The women have been sewing costumes and helping their children memorize speaking parts. The men and boys have been busy building a stage for the performances as well as sets of benches for seating.

Having been busy helping with the building plus his schoolwork and ranch jobs, Rob has not visited Seth but once since his night visit with Alex along. Joseph covered for him the last time with instructions to wake their Pa if he wasn't home by one AM. The worry over punishment for his being out alone at night, plus the worry of Seth was getting too much to deal with. He's been trying to keep his mind off of the problem with Seth, hoping it will all blow over without his involvement. Busy painting a special backdrop for the student's performance, Rob doesn't see Joseph appear beside him.

"Hey Rob, Mr. Davis says to come over to him. He wants to talk to all of us boys."

"I'm almost done here, can't you just tell me what he says? I'm not his student." Rob answers irritably.

"He's in charge of the boys for the program and you know it! You can skip the talk if you like but then Pa will get on you for not obeying authority!" Joseph snaps back. "What's your problem lately? You've been as ornery as a wolf with a hurt paw since that time Ben had the nightmare. At least that's over with. Our wooden monster traps under the beds seemed to help. Now are you coming or do I tell Mr. Davis you don't have to obey him as you aren't his student?"

"I'm coming, Mr. Pain -In- The -Neck."

As Rob and Joseph reach the group, Mr. Davis begins his talk. "Boys, you've all done an excellent job with helping to prepare for Founder's Day. We have a few more things to discuss. The ladies have sewn a giant United States flag to hang as the backdrop to the program. I'll need you older boys to rig a rope to hang it. We'll go ahead and put that up today. May I have some volunteers?"

Rob nudged Alex who is next to him and both raise their hands as Rob sees Joseph do the same.

"Good! Thank you for so many volunteers. I'm sorry Ben, George, Jacob and Gabe. I need the older boys to do this project. Rob, Joseph, Alex, Thomas, Jeff and Jason. I'll put you six boys in charge of figuring out how to hang the flag. The rest of you boys, please finish with your assigned jobs. We need to have everything finished by four o'clock today. Now, you've all enjoyed a day off from class but there is still work to be done so let's all get busy.

* * *

Walking over to the stage with Rob, Alex asks "Did you manage to get that last meeting done the other night? You didn't get caught did you?"

Glancing around first to find where his Pa is working, making sure he can't overhear, Rob answers "I did. Joseph was my backup this time. He was going to sound the alarm if I didn't make it back when I said I would. Thanks for going with me the first time. You risked getting punished for me and I appreciate it."

"That's what friends do, Rob. I guess you didn't get found out, since you are here among the living!" Alex replies, chuckling to himself at his remark.

"I didn't. You're right though, it would have been really bad, had I been caught sneaking in or out. I'm under orders not to ever leave the ranch the way we did the night we went to the Mine. If he found out I took one of his revolvers along, I would not have been able to sit comfortably for class the next day! No one is to ever leave the ranch after dark without permission. Any touching of his guns is absolutely forbidden. If he found out even now, over a week later, I'd still get the same punishment. How about you? You never said what Mitch would do if he caught you coming in at midnight or later."

"He's never said, but I think it would be the same punishment you expect. Either that or I'd be confined to the house forever! Let's not risk getting caught again. Let the problem just leave town, alright?"

"It has left but the plan they have hasn't changed. I still have to do something about that, Alex. I can't let this go on and you know that."

"I still think you should tell your Pa, Mitch or Chris. Why should you try to do something about it when it's the Law's job?"

"I can't do that, Alex. I'd be asked how I found out about it and then I'd catch heck for doing what we just were talking about! Joseph and I've been told so many times to leave Sheriff's business to the Sheriff and deputies."

* * *

As the boys reach the stage where Thomas, Joseph, Jason and Jeff are standing, Thomas says "I've looked at the flag. We're going to need a heavy and long rope to hang this. I think we can put a rope through these loops across the top and attach it somehow. Two of us will climb up and see what to attach it to, while two need to go get the rope. I think we need twenty five feet at least to have plenty to tie off on the sides. We don't want it to come down in the middle of someone's performance. Who wants to climb the sides of the stage? You'll have to scale the back of it."

"Joseph and I can climb anything." Jason answers.

"Alright then, Alex and I'll go purchase some rope. Come on, Alex. It's going to take the two of us to carry it back as we don't have a wagon. Stay safe Joseph." Rob cautions his brother quietly.

"I'll stay and watch them climb. If someone needs help, Jeff or I can go for help." Thomas tells them.

* * *

Going into Anderson's Hardware store, Rob takes command. "Hi, Mr. Anderson. We need twenty five feet of a strong rope. Can you measure it out for us?"

"Hello there Rob, Alex. Good to see you. I'll be happy to measure out rope. Will that be put on your Pa's account or do you wish to pay now?"

Taken aback by the question, Rob hesitates. "It's not for Pa, sir. I don't have money with me. I guess I can put it on our account."

"Well if you aren't buying for the ranch, why do you two need twenty five feet of rope? What mischief are you planning?" Mr. Anderson asks somewhat sternly.

"No mischief sir. It's for the Founder's Day performances. The ladies have made an American flag and we are trying to hang it, sir." Alex answers.

"No worries over payment then, boys. I'll donate the rope. Let me measure it out for you now." he answers, leading the boys over to the oversized spool of rope. Pulling out the rope, Mr. Anderson measures it by the yardstick. Counting out eight lengths of rope and then one more foot he cuts it with the large shears.

"Here you are boys, three feet in a yard times eight yards is twenty four plus one more foot is twenty five."

"Thanks Mr. Anderson! We'll tell Mr. Davis you donated the rope so he'll know. We need to get back to work, see you!" Rob calls as he and Alex walk out carrying the rope together.

"You are welcome, boys. Have a good afternoon."

* * *

Working together the older boys thread the rope through the loops at the top of the flag.

"We'll tie the ends around our waists and climb up to fasten them at the top of the background." Jason tells Joseph as they discuss how to get the flag secured.

"That sounds like a good plan, boys." Mr. Davis says having walked up in time to hear their discussion. "Just be extremely careful while doing it. I don't want any injuries today. When you all get the flag secured, you are dismissed for the day. Tomorrow is our dress rehearsal so come in costume. The girls will need to come tomorrow also, to rehearse. Please spread the word. We have no classes tomorrow either, just rehearsals for the program. Bring lunches also. Now boys, I'll stand here while you two climb. We'll all help you know when the flag is hanging straight."

* * *

That evening after the meal and the evening chores are finished, Rob goes outside looking for Ethan. Finding him standing at the corral watching the newest stallion, Rob joins him at the fence.

"He's a gorgeous horse. Look how his golden coat shines in the moonlight. I like the white tail and markings on his face and legs. What is he called again? Is it for someone in town?"

"This is a Palomino. Yes he is a fine fellow and he belongs to someone near here. I'll have to work some to gentle him. He's a fiery one. It must be all the golden hair. In the sunlight it looks reddish and redheads are rumored to have fiery tempers. What brings you out here in the cold night air? I expected you to be snugged up in a quilt, enjoying the evening as the other boys and Claire are doing."

"I need to talk to you and wanted to do it privately."

"What's on your mind, son? I know something has been bothering you for some time. Are you ready to tell me what it is?" Ethan asks softly not even glancing at the boy. Hoping his casual response will get Rob to open up to him.

"Pa, I'm going to be seventeen in five weeks, the 20th of November is my birthday, remember?"

"Yes, Rob, you've reminded me of this off and on for _five months_. Now what's on your mind. It's cold out here so let's get to the point." Ethan teases.

"All right, here is what I want to discuss. You've told me I have to clear with you when I want to buy something expensive, over ten dollars. I want to buy a twenty five dollar uh purchase." Rob says not being able to actually bring himself to say the words "revolver and holster".

"Twenty five dollars is a large amount of money. Just what exactly is this purchase you want to make."

"Yes sir, I know." Taking a deep breath he just says it "I want to purchase a Smith and Wesson revolver, holster and ammunition, sir."

"NO. You will not be making that type of purchase." Ethan replies firmly.

"Why not? I'm almost seventeen and that's old enough to be carrying or at least have one of my own. I already know how to shoot, just not fast." Rob replies trying not to sound as if he's whining.

"Because the answer is NO. No son of mine is going to be carrying a revolver at the age of sixteen or seventeen!"

"But Pa! You always said we could learn to shoot a rifle at sixteen, I'm already that! A revolver isn't much different. I _need_ to ..."

"You **need** to listen to what I said. You will NOT be purchasing a revolver or any other type of gun. Just so we are clear, you go behind my back and do it anyway and I'll make sitting comfortably a happy memory for you for days! We haven't needed to have a discussion using the razor strop in quite some time. That does not mean I will hesitate to use it to make my point if necessary. There will be **no** use of a revolver by anyone in this family but myself. Understand?"

"Yes sir. What I don't understand is why you won't even discuss it with me. Why you just immediately shut me off and say no! Other young men my age and younger even, have weapons of their own! I know you owned a revolver at my age! If it was good enough for you, why not me? We should at least discuss it first before you forbid it. You didn't even give me a reason why!" Rob answers defiantly.

"I'm the adult and I make the decisions would be my reason. My decision is final. I may teach you to use a rifle soon. For now, you may use the shotgun or Joseph's air rifle only."

"You always promised we could handle guns at sixteen! I'm almost seventeen and you still won't let me! I'm no baby and I already know how to shoot! Uncle Vern would let me buy a revolver if he was here." Rob nearly shouts in frustration.

"Don't pull that trick, Robert! **Do not** try to put words in a dead man's mouth! I know how Vern reacted the time you and Joseph were shooting the revolver. I also know he forbid you to touch one until you were at least sixteen. He left you in my care, so I make the decisions. I don't like your tone young man. I suggest you go inside before your mouth gets you in more trouble than you wish to be in!"

"You are NOT being fair! I _am not_ a child any longer! I'm old enough to use a revolver! _You_ could teach me to use it safely. I want to be fast with a gun just like you. What's the use of having an ex-gunfighter in the family if you won't teach me to shoot fast! I could be a deputy someday or sheriff even!" Rob continues as if he didn't hear the warning to watch what he says.

Taking the boy by the arms and leaning down to look into his eyes, Ethan replies sternly "Robert! This conversation is _over_. My answer is NO and that is final. This is your last warning, **do not** continue to argue, get inside!"

* * *

Spinning on his heel and striding off angrily, Rob clears the porch stairs in two strides. Opening the door and closing it angrily, he hears Claire call "Rob! You didn't wipe your boots! You're tracking mud in!"

"You aren't my Mother, stop scolding me! Leave me alone!"

"What's eating you? You don't have to be peevish! Just wipe your feet before you come in." Claire answers walking towards him.

"Here, let me take the jacket, you're dripping mud off the sleeves." She says as she reaches forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I can take off my own damn jacket!" Rob snarls jerking his arm up and away, accidentally hitting Claire in the face as he does so.

"OW! My face! Rob!" Claire hisses in pain.

At the gasp from his brothers who are all staring wide eyed at him, Rob's temper evaporates. Staring at his sister's teary face, he sees knuckle sized red marks.

"Claire? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

What is going on? Claire? What happened to your face?" Ethan asks a few moments later as he comes inside.

"Rob hit her, Papa! He said the ugly word that starts with D and rhymes with jam too!" Ben calls out helpfully.

"Robert Jordan Cord! Is this true? Did you strike Claire?" Ethan asks, his voice in the extremely dangerous tone.

"He didn't mean to, Pa! It was just an accident. He apologized." Claire answers as Rob seems unable to speak.

"Go to your room, Robert. NOW!" Ethan commands, causing the boy to quickly leave the room.

"Pa, please. Don't punish him. It was my fault too. I was mother henning him again and it irritated him. Then I reached out to take off his jacket for him as I would Ben or George and he pulled his arm up. That's when his hand hit my cheek. I'm alright. It truly was an accident, Pa."

"Mother henning him? What is that?" Ethan asks, mouth curved into a small smile now.

"You know how I get sometimes. Kind of bossy and telling the boys how to behave. I was doing that with Rob and he didn't appreciate being Mothered by his sister, I guess."

"Hmm, nevertheless, he and I are going to talk. I'm not going to punish him." Ethan adds as Claire says "But Pa.."

* * *

Knocking once and then opening Rob's bedroom door, Ethan finds Rob sitting, head hanging, on the side of his bed. "Rob, let's go to the barn. You and I need to talk in private."

"Yes sir." Rob responds, immediately rising and following his Pa to the barn.

"Sit down, son and let's talk. You can stop looking as if you expect to be thrashed. I didn't bring you here for punishment. You are right, I should at least explain why I forbid you to buy a revolver. That is why you were angry and what caused you to overreact with Claire, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. I swear, I didn't mean to strike her! I'd never do that!"

"I know you wouldn't son. Alright Rob, what I'm about to tell you is to remain between us. I will tell Joseph and the younger boys when I feel they are mature enough to handle the information. Agreed? Don't let what I'm about to say, go past your ears, son. It could effect the family and our ranch if the wrong people heard."

"I won't say a word. You have my word of honor."

"Rob, when I was fifteen, I left home because my Pa had remarried two years before. Since I was seven, after my Mother died, it had been my sister, me and Pa. Things changed when I was nearly thirteen. First, my Pa brought in a new wife and two small children, then Lucy ran off to get married. Neither of us got along with his new wife or her two children. The family had changed and after two years of trying the new family, I felt old enough to be on my own. I wasn't. My Pa had taught me to shoot all guns by the time I was eleven. I thought since I could shoot I could protect myself. Like you, I also needed to practice control of my temper. I will say you are managing better than I, when I was your age. I took on any job I could find to get money for food and slept in stalls most of the time. My Father tried once to get me home but I refused to obey him. He and his new family were leaving for Oregon and I refused to go along."

"At sixteen, I ran up against some ne'er do wells who challenged me to a shoot out. One was twenty one, drunk and thought I had insulted his honor, which I had not done. Being a young hotheaded boy, I agreed to the challenge. We met at dawn on the main street of a Texas town. We agreed to count off the paces to four and turn and fire. He fired at three and missed. I fired and hit him in the leg. I could have fired to kill as he had to stand and take my shot or be branded a coward. I didn't. I aimed for his leg. That shouldn't have been a kill shot but he had some condition that caused him to bleed out right there. One of his friends fired at me and hit me in the leg. The bullet broke my leg and tore through something making it impossible to bend my leg all the way. I managed to get away and found help. I was lucky. John Taylor was there only he went by a different name then. He pulled me to safety, hid me in his home and nursed me back to health. He kept me with him until I was eighteen. He taught me to live off the land as he did."

"The young man who was killed turned out to be a Judge's son. That Judge wanted to hang me for the death of his only son. John Taylor and I had to leave Texas because of it. His family is still bent on revenge although it was a fair fight. I developed the skills I now have with guns to protect myself against them should the need arise. I eventually used the skills to make a living."

"Are the people still looking for you even today?" Rob asks after absorbing everything he's heard.

"I believe they are. They'd like nothing more than to force me to Texas to stand trial even now. This is why I forbid my sons to learn to shoot the revolvers or rifles until I feel you are ready. I don't want any of you boys to get into a situation such as the one I just told you about. I don't want some kid who wants to make a name for himself shooting one of my boys. It's for your safety. Does this help you understand why I reacted so strongly to your asking to buy a revolver?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for trusting me enough to explain. I will wait until you believe I'm old enough to purchase one. I'll need to eventually for my own protection, Pa."

"When that time comes, I will go with you to help you pick out the best and most reliable revolver on the market. That time will not be for several years, you understand."

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay, let's get inside. I'm about frozen out here." Ethan replies pulling Rob up off the bale and putting his arm around his shoulders.

* * *

The next morning during barn chores, Joseph noticing how quiet his brother is being, asks "Did you catch it bad last night when you came here?"

"No Joseph, I didn't. Pa just talked that's all."

"What about? Your punishment?"

"He talked about controlling my temper, mostly. I didn't get punished. Are you almost done with Millie? I'm finished with Clementine here and ready to eat. What kind of name is Clementine for a cow, I ask you?" Rob answers, smiling over at Joseph.

"Ben named her. He likes the song with the name in it. You know the one,' My Darling Clementine'. I can't believe you didn't get punished for hitting Claire! He would have set me on fire if I'd done it! You are so lucky!"

"If it was an accident, the way it was with me, he wouldn't punish you either. Come on, finish! I'm starving! We've a long day of practices today!"

* * *

Later that day, after the older children have recited their parts to the program, they sit on the grass to watch the youngest children perform.

"Alright now, let's have the group with the freedom poem do their part. You five come stand here on the stage. Remember the order to speak, Jacob is first and stands in the middle. He'll say his part and step back in line. George will step out and speak, we continue with Aaron, Caleb and Ben. I want to hear you speak very loudly so everyone can hear you. I'll signal you to begin so watch me."

Walking down to join the other children, he stands behind them watching the five young boys dressed in blue pants, white shirts and red vests. Each boy is wearing a tri-cornered blue hat with white stars.

"Ready boys, stand tall and speak loudly. Begin." Mr. Davis calls.

Straightening his shoulders and keeping his hands to his sides Jacob begins in a loud voice.

"We are going to recite The Liberty Poem for you today. Let us begin." He steps forward out of line and recites _"Come, join hand in hand, brave Americans all. Rouse your hearts at fair Liberty's call! No tyrannous acts shall suppress your just claim, or stain with dishonor, America's name."_

The older children clap for him as he steps back in line. George steps out and begins "_Our worthy forefeathers_, I mean ForeFATHERS, _let's give them a cheer! To climates unknown did they courageously steer. Through oceans and deserts for FREEDOM they came. And dying, bequeathed us their freedom and fame."_ Stepping back in line to applause, as Aaron steps forward, George sighs in relief.

Aaron begins "_Their generous bosoms all dangers despised. So highly, so wisely, their birthrights they prized, we'll keep what they gave us, their courage so deep. Freedom they sought and Freedom we'll keep!"_

Caleb steps forward, bows to the audience causing them to giggle. "Caleb, now isn't the time for bowing. That's after you finish the whole poem. Please recite your part." Mr. Davis calls, trying not to smile.

"_In Freedom we're born and in Freedom we'll live. Our purses are ready! Steady friends! Steady! We'll stand not as slaves to a ruler, but Free! With our work and our lives, a new nation we'll be!" _he recites before stepping back in line._  
_

Ben steps out and recites _"Now join hand in hand, ___brave Americans all!_"_ He waits as the other children obey before continuing. "_Rouse your bold hearts at fair Liberty's call! By uniting we stand by dividing we fall! We are Americans, one and all!"_ Stepping back in line, all five boys grab hands and step forward to bow. The older children all clap loudly and Rob calls "BRAVO!"

"That was just excellent, boys! You are going to make the Mother's cry and Father's want to! Do that again tomorrow!" Mr. Davis calls. "Everyone, we'll take thirty minutes for lunch. Stay near the stage area please, don't wander off. You older students keep an eye on the younger ones, please."

* * *

********A/N: **The "Liberty Poem" was adapted from "The Liberty Song" by John Dickinson. A pre-Revolutionary War song.


	9. Founders Day: Program

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Founder's Day: Program  
**

* * *

**Saturday mid-morning**

The family has arrived in town for the Founder's Day celebration. The schoolchildren will be putting on their performances first with other activities planned throughout the day. The townspeople have organized activities for both children and adults to enjoy. The town is celebrating the date Paradise was founded as a community. The town leaders have decided to combine Founders Day with a Fall Festival on the same day.

Climbing down from the wagon, Ben and George are stopped before they can run off. "Boys! Wait please. Before you go anywhere, now would be the time to go to the woods before your performances." Ethan tells them.

"But Papa,we went at home and Mr. Davis is waiting for us! We're on first and can't be late!"

"He'll wait a little longer, Ben. Once it's time for you to be on stage, you can't leave. You aren't going to be late as we are some of the first to arrive. Now go on. I'll wait here for you."

When the two boys come back to him, Ben whispers "Papa, I'm scared. With everybody staring at me, I might forget what I'm to say."

"Claire, Rob, Joseph and I will be sitting right in front so look at us when you are speaking. It's normal to be nervous when you have to be in front of a lot of people, boys. They are all coming here to enjoy the show not to condemn you. Just keep smiling and do your best. You know your parts well, boys. Now go join the other children. Come to me when you finish your performances and we'll watch the older children together."

"Ben, George, do as Pa says and look straight at us. You know your parts perfectly so just say it very loud so everyone can hear you. Now, Break a Leg, boys!"

"You want us to break our legs?" Ben asks in horror as George giggles beside him.

"Ben, you must have forgotten! That means 'I wish you good luck' to stage actors and reformers! Claire and Joseph told me, they used to say that to Mama when she went on stage. We're going to be stage reformers like Mama today." George reassures his brother.

"George,you don't even know what you are saying! the word is PERformers not REformers. You aren't changing anything so you can't be reformers. You're too little to reform anything anyway! You can't even use words correctly! If you don't know the word, don't use it. It makes you sound stupid!" Joseph tells him, sounding superior.

"Joseph! I realize you are apprehensive today, but there's no need for this. Speak politely and don't antagonize your brothers! Apologize and let's go find a seat." Ethan scolds, catching the boy's eye with a look which causes Joseph to duck his head.

"Did you hear me, son?" Ethan asks as Joseph remains silent, studying the ground.

Recognizing the warning to obey, Joseph answers "Yes Sir." Turning to George he says "I apologize for being snappish with you. I guess I'm nervous about being on stage, myself. Please forgive me."

* * *

Running up to join the other younger children by the back of the stage, George greets Aaron and Alyssa. "Hi! Are you ready for the show? I'm ready to get my part over with and hope I don't make a mistake as I did yesterday. I've been practicing saying Fore_fathers_ instead of Forefeathers in my head all morning! Alyssa, are you ready to sing?"

"Hi, George. I'm ready. That ole Melinda Dixon said I don't sing good enough to sing with the group and should not be in it."

"You sing really pretty, Lyss. Do like Papa says and just ignore her. She's the one that sounds like a damn dog howling when she sings!"

"Aaron! For shame!" Alyssa scolds, biting her lip to keep from giggling. "You'd best not let Papa here you say that swear word, you'd get a spanking!"

Winking at the snickering Ben and George, Aaron says "He said it first, Lyss. I heard him say it under his breath the other day, after you told him what she said. He can't spank me for repeating 'damn' when it's what he says. I'm speaking truth here. She does sound like a damn dog."

Hearing a clearing of the throat behind him, Aaron turns to see Chris standing with his arms crossed. "Actually, young man, I **can** and **WILL **spank you if I hear of you using swear words again! Whether or not you hear adults saying them, my children are forbidden to use that language. Understand?"

Nodding his head quickly, Aaron answers "Yes sir. I'm sorry Papa."

"Good. Here are your small flags, Alyssa. You children enjoy your performances. I'm looking forward to hearing them. I'll be with Ethan so come find me when you finish."

"Bye Papa. Thank you for bringing our flags. I worked hard to make mine so I don't want to lose it." Alyssa calls to him as he walks away towards the sitting area.

* * *

Sitting down beside Ethan, he shakes his head, still thinking on what Aaron said.

"Is there a problem Chris?" Ethan asks.

"I'm finding out more and more each day how difficult being a father is. Aaron overheard me whisper a forbidden word the other day and now he is using it freely."

"Did you set him straight on the matter?"

"I told him he was forbidden to use such language. Now I feel two inches tall for causing the problem in the first place!"

"I'm sure he has heard forbidden language before, Chris. Think about your former brother in law. He wasn't exactly a minister now was he?" Ethan replies, eyes twinkling in hidden laughter.

"You're right, of course. Aaron has not had much of a model for proper behavior in his young life."

"You learn as you go, Chris. You're doing a great job with them. They're no longer fearful of being harshly punished now. I see much different children than when I first met them."

"Aaron doesn't seem fearful of being punished much at all, Ethan. A little anxiety might stop him from mischief."

"It doesn't seem to work that way. Boys don't think of consequences before acting as far as I can tell. They just act and then realize they've landed in trouble." Ethan answers quietly.

* * *

Behind the stage, Mr. Davis has the children grouped around him for last minute instructions and compliments.

"Alright children, you have worked very hard for this day. We are going to show everyone just how smart and creative you are. Your costumes and flags look wonderful. Remember the order of your performance. We start with the youngest children and move to the oldest. When you finish your part of the program, you may go sit with your family until time for the finale. Now remember, the end of the show is a secret so no telling. Now, have fun! Mrs. Brandenburg will be here behind the stage to help keep everyone on time for their performance. You boys with The Liberty Poem line up first. Wait for Mrs. Brandenburg to tell you to come on stage."

Walking up on stage, Mr. Davis raises his hands for quiet. As the audience settles in to listen,he announces "Welcome everyone! This Founder's Day, the children have put together a program in celebration of America. Without our forefather's sacrifices, we would have no country, state of Colorado or a town. The children have worked hard to memorize speaking and singing parts for you today. We hope you enjoy it. First up we have Aaron McGinnis, Jacob Kincaid, Ben Cord, George Cord and Caleb Brandenburg with a recitation entitled 'The Liberty Poem'. Ready boys?"

As the five young boys walk on stage, one lady exclaims, "Just look at the tri-cornered hats! They're adorable in those costumes!" causing the "adorable" boys to bow together before speaking. This causes some laughter from the audience.

"Boys, stand tall. Jacob, you may begin." Mr. Davis prompts from the front row of the audience.

Just as they rehearsed, the boys step out and speak their parts. George is exhilarated as he completes his part saying "_forefathers_" instead of "forefeathers".

As Ben steps out of line to recite the ending he calls out "Everyone please join hands." As he recites his part_ "Now join hand in hand, ___brave Americans all! _Rouse your bold hearts at fair Liberty's call! By uniting we stand by dividing we fall!" _Stepping back in line, joining hands with the other boys as they yell "_**We are Americans, one and all!"**_ and bow together._  
_

As they finish the five boys hear "Fantastic boys!" ,"Wonderful job!" and "Such lovely words!" as they walk off stage.

"Good job, boys. Wait with Mrs. Brandenburg please. Exchange your hats for the neckerchiefs." Mr. Davis praises before walking back on stage.

* * *

In the audience, Claire breathes easily again. Noticing, Rob whispers "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just was nervous for Ben. He did wonderfully though." Keep my seat, Rob, while I'm on stage.

Hearing her comment, Delphie says from behind them "He certainly did. Mr. Cord, I couldn't tell he had to relearn speech. He sounds the same as the other children now. Is his behavior back to the true age?"

"He occasionally reverts to a younger age if he's very tired, scared or ill. Thank you for asking, Miss. Delphinium. Is Miss. Americus with the clinic?"

"She's helping the children with costume changes behind the curtains. She'll be here soon."

"Well you are welcome to eat with us after the show." Ethan replies before turning back to face the stage as Mr. Davis appears.

* * *

"That was a lovely poem, I agree. Next we have the children from first through fourth grades with a song we all know. They are accompanied by Miss. Claire Cord on the fiddle and Mr. Anderson on the harmonica. Ready children?" he calls as the younger children including the five boys, walk on stage. The boys are dressed in blue pants, white shirts and a red neckerchief while the little girls have blue skirts instead of pants. All of the younger children are carrying cloth American flags they made themselves.

Stepping out of the group, Alyssa calls out loudly "We are going to sing for you today. Our song is "Let Freedom Ring" or as some know it "My Country Tis of Thee".

The children are lined up with the shorter children in front and the taller behind. There are a few jostles over places until Mr. Davis claps his hands. The children stand still and straight as the music begins. Waiting for the sign to begin, the children watch Mr. Davis carefully. At his raised hand, they begin to sing

**_"My Country tis of thee, _**

**_Sweet land of liberty, _**

**_Of thee I sing. _**

**_Land where my fathers died, _**

**_Land of the Pilgrims pride, _**

**_From every mountainside, _**

**_Let Freedom Ring!."_**

As they rehearsed, the line of smaller children splits in half, five children stepping back on each side, joining the taller children to create a half circle. Now holding their flags over their heads, they sing the last verse. While singing the children move their hands making the flags wave.

**_"Our joyful hearts today, _**

**_Their grateful tribute pay,_**

**_ Happy and free, _**

**_After our toils and fears, _**

**_After our blood and tears,_**

**_ Strong with our many years, _**

**_LET FREEDOM RING!_"**

* * *

"My, what a beautiful song. I wondered why the older boys were bringing in that painted scene. I thought the large flag was the scenery." Rob hears behind him.

Turning, he sees right behind him. "Hello Mrs. Anderson. The mountains were painted for this song. Thank you for noticing them. I was one of the painters! Please excuse me, I need to get prepared for my part." Rob replies as the younger children come running up.

"You did a great job kids! Be ready for the next part, listen for your cue." Rob reminds them before leaving for the changing curtain.

* * *

Finding Joseph and the other older boys putting on the blue jackets with red cuffs Rob finds one with his name stitched inside. Pulling it closed and fastening the gold buttons, he looks at Alex and Joseph. "Well, we look the part of soldiers from 1812! White pants, blue uniform jackets with red sash belts, black boots on some of us. Let's get our fake rifles and we'll be all prepared. Have the girls changed?"

"They're dressed too. They look funny in those old fashioned dresses and bonnets." Joseph answers.

"Ready guys?" Mr. Davis asks coming behind the curtain.

"Yes sir." The boys answer as they follow him out to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, our last performances are with our upper grades students. I present to you soldiers and their wives from 1812!" Mr. Davis announces as the students mount the stage.

The girls going to an area with a quilting frame with a quilt, set up and the boys standing in a line facing the audience.

Rob walks to the front of the stage to begin "It is the year 1812 and our new country is engaged in a war. The enemy has returned and has burned our Capitol and the White House in Washington. They are attempting to take the port of Baltimore. We soldiers are at Fort McHenry ready to protect our country. Two of our men have been captured. Friends row out to save them and are also captured and held on board the ship overnight. During the capture they witness the enemy firing on Fort McHenry. During the long night the battle rages, the men from Fort McHenry catch glimpses of a flag through the smoke. They are unable to tell if this flag is their own or if the enemy has taken over and is flying theirs. As the smoke clears and morning dawns they see the flag clearly. One of the men, a poet, is moved to write the poem we are now going to recite. He entitled it **In Defence of Fort McHenry**."

Rob steps back into line as Alex steps out and begins to recite.

**_O say can you see by the dawn's early light, _**

**_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, _**

**_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_**

**_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_**

Joseph steps up next to Alex and begins:

**_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_**

**_Gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there:_**

**_O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,_**

**_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_**

In turn, each boy steps up to join the line and recites:

**On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep,**

**Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, **

**What is that which the breeze, O'er the towering steep, **

**As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?**

**Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, **

**In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:**

**Tis the star-spangled banner, O! long may it wave**

**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.**

As the boys begin the last line, the younger children join them on stage. The girls group together on one side of the stage as the boys do the same on the other. Holding their flags, the younger children begin to wave them as Rob begins to speak once more.

"For the conclusion of our program we wish to recite the Pledge of Allegiance as we have learned it in school. We will follow with the song Let Freedom Ring, join us in song if you will. Please stand as we face the flag. We will begin on the signal of the triangle ringing." Rob ends as he looks to Mr. Davis holding an iron triangle. At his signal the children recite:

**_ I pledge allegiance to my flag_**

**_ and to the republic for which it stands:_**

**_ One nation, indivisible with liberty_**

**_ And justice for all._**

* * *

After the children and the audience finish singing, Mr. Davis walks back on stage. "Thank you friends; for helping with the preparations, for coming and for joining in on our finale. The children have done a wonderful job today. I am proud to be one of their teachers! Let us applaud them. Thank you. Now we will have my brother, Reverend Davis lead us in prayer and dismiss for the noon meal. After the prayer, you students may join your families. The town merchants have arranged festivities and competitions both here and in the far field after the noon meal, so please return to enjoy them."

As Ben, George, Aaron and Alyssa join Chris and Ethan, Ben asks "Papa! Did you hear me do my part? Did you see me singing and waving my flag? Did we do well today?"

"I certainly did see and hear you, Ben. All of you children did a wonderful job. Ben, George, you recited your parts perfectly! You were worried for no reason. Ben, I was proud to hear how well you spoke today. Aaron, Alyssa, you two were terrific, weren't they Chris?"

"I'm so pleased with the whole program, children. You are fabulous singers and poets." Chris praises.

"Papa, we didn't write that poem, we just recited it! I'm hungry! Can we eat now?" Aaron asks bouncing in place.

"I think we'll take a quick trip behind the trees first, Ethan. Then we'll join you for lunch at the wagons."

"Yes, we'll meet you at the wagons. There's a good sunny area close by that is perfect for a picnic. Ben, where are your brothers and sister?"

"They went to change clothes. Rob and Joseph said the coats were itching and Claire wants to wear the pretty new dress she sewed."

"I know why she wants to change, Ben. She wants to dress up pretty so Alex will pant over her!" George announces rather loudly for Ethan's taste.

"George Cord! That isn't an appropriate way to talk. You don't talk about people panting in that way. Where did you hear such a phrase?"

"Joseph said it to Alex earlier. He said 'You'll pant over her when you see her new dress.' Is Alex going to bark and act like a dog, Papa?" George asks causing Ben to giggle at the thought.

"Of course not. Let's don't get silly here boys. Here let me untie your neckerchiefs. When we get to the wagon, I want you to change into your other shirts. These white ones need to be kept stain free and you can't do that playing."

As Rob, Joseph and Claire join the group, Ethan's eyebrows go up at the sight of Claire's dress. The neckline is nowhere near the button up to the neck style the ladies wear.

"Claire, your dress is not finished, I don't believe you should be wearing it."

"I finished it, Pa. This is a new style I saw in a catalog in the Mercantile. I made a pattern and sewed it new just for today. It's shorter at the bottom so I don't have to worry about tripping on the hem. See how it comes up to my calves now?"

"Yes, I see that. It's the top that bothers me. It's cut too low, Claire. When you bend over everything shows. Go find a shawl to wear."

"But Pa! If I wear a wrap, it will hide my dress! It's not that low in the front. Don't you like it Rob?"

"Don't pull me into this, Claire. Yes, I like it but I'm not making the decisions, Pa is."

"That's correct, now go find a shawl. You were wearing one earlier this morning."

"Pa! I worked hard to make this new style! I don't want to wear anything to.."

"_Claire Lucille_! Obey me or you will go home! You are not going to walk around in that dress uncovered! No more arguments! "

Ethan informs his glaring daughter who has not moved to do as he said, "If I have to tell you again, young lady, you will be punished! I'm your father and I make the final decisions! We will meet you at the wagon when you are ready."

* * *

"Pa? May we make a fire as we did for my birthday? Rob and I brought frankfurters and Claire has beans and bread to go with the fried chicken. We brought everything we need to cook with and to warm up the chicken. It's cool enough to have a fire, isn't it?"

"That sounds good to me, Joseph. You boys go gather wood while I help your brothers change. Mitch and Alex will be joining us and possibly Miss. Americus and Miss. Delphie also. With your thoughtfulness, we'll have enough for everyone." Ethan answers as they reach the wagon.

"Oh! Two pretty ladies coming to be with you and Mitch. Hmm, Pa? Which one is for you to sit with, Miss. Delphie or Miss. Americus?" Rob asks teasingly.

"Robert! What's gotten into you children today? Arguing back, talking out of turn, risque' teasing, that's not very polite." Ethan asks.

"Sorry, Pa. I shouldn't have teased in that way. Joseph and I will get the wood for the campfire." Rob answers.

"What's for dessert, Joseph? Miss Delphie and Miss. Americus like desserts." Ben pipes up, having listened to the conversation.

"Well Ben,that's so nice of you to ask for their sakes. Now,what's your favorite kind of pie?"

"You know that, Joseph! It's apple. George likes pumpkin."

"We have both! Claire made two apple and one pumpkin and I packed all three for us today. The chocolate cake is to be entered in the baking contest so we can not eat it, just so you know ahead of time. Also the white quilt is to be entered in the quilting competition so don't move it." Rob tells the two youngest.

"I hope Claire wins a blue ribbon for her quilt. It's very pretty with the red, white and blue patches! I haven't seen a quilt like this one before! It looks a little bit like our big flag!" George comments as Claire joins them for lunch.

"Well thank you, George. With the old red and the blue shirts all of you boys gave me, plus leftover red and blue from this dress, I had the needed cloth."

"Claire, your shawl is hiding your dress. I like the blue skirt with the white on the side, but I can only see a little of the red bodice. Don't you want people to see your dress?" George asks.

"I was told to wear it by Pa. We have to do as we're told you know that, George."

"I am ready to eat, how about you boys?" Claire asks, attempting to distract their attention away from her clothes.

"Yes! I'm always ready to eat!" Ben answers taking the basket she hands him.

"I'm ready too but I wish I could think of a way to show people your dress. I like it."

"Thank you, George but we have to obey Pa. Let's go get lunch ready." Claire tells her frowning youngest brother.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_The story takes p__lace in 1900 so the Pledge of Allegiance reads differently for that reason. This is how it was written in that time period. The poem In Defence of Fort McHenry is not reprinted in it's entirety and was written by Francis Scott __Key. It is now the national anthem of the United States, ___known as The Star Spangled Banner_ but was not the national anthem at that time. I hope you enjoyed the program in the story. Patriotism was alive and well in those long ago days. _


	10. Founder's Day Events

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 10  
**

**Founder's Day: Afternoon Events  
**

* * *

As the younger children finish eating, Rob and Joseph take water to the horses. While there, Joseph asks "Are you still planning to come with me to the competition?"  


"Yes. I know more about this than you do. I aim to check the sights of the guns before you shoot." Rob answers.

"SHHHH! **_Rob_**! I don't want Pa to hear so don't be so loud! You know he would forbid me to enter!"

"Joseph, he's all the way back by the wagons. We're not near enough to be heard. You are paranoid, you know that?"

"I know, but I'm being very careful not to get caught. He'll be busy with judging some ladies contest so I'll be able to participate. What contest was it?"

"The pickles and preserves contest. Claire doesn't have an entry in that so he can be a judge. She entered the quilting and the cake baking competitions but not the pickle one. Thank goodness for small favors. Remember the time she and the Brandenburg girls tried pickle making?"

"Of course, Rob. It was just a few weeks ago. That smell of whatever that is they put the pickles down in is horrible! The whole house smelled that way for a week. Then we had to eat the pickles she made. I can't believe Pa made us eat them! They tasted terrible. That face George made when he bit into one was hilarious. His whole mouth puckered! Ben actually threw up after the first time we ate them! Claire's great at cooking but horrible at pickle making!"

"Well, from some of your stories, she wasn't great at cooking when she first started. Maybe pickle making takes time to learn, like cooking."

"Maybe, but let's hope she will be content to buy other people's pickles at the Mercantile and not try to do her own again. If she does make more, I'm going to pretend to get sick so Pa won't force me to eat them. Ben didn't have to eat anymore after he was sick."

"I've noticed Ben and George smell pickles before they taste them now. I'd like to do the same but I'm afraid I'll hurt Claire's feelings. She's so sensitive about her creations." Rob answers.

"Yes,she's always been sensitive about her music and her creations. The quickest way to make her mad is to say something about her projects. If you haven't noticed, she's really mad about Pa making her cover her dress. She looks fine to me. I don't know why he insisted on her wearing a wrap over it. I agree with her, she should get to show it to everyone, especially since she made it to wear for Founder's Day."

"I think so too. If I'd made something special for today, I'd want to show it off and not cover it up. Just between us, Joseph, Pa is being very old fashioned. Girls today wear the bodice of dresses much lower than the neck. Remember Denver? We saw ladies and girls with nice dresses but the bodice was at least two inches below the neck."

"I remember you couldn't take your eyes off one lady's dress that showed her bosom and Pa caught you staring. He had a few things to say about that didn't he?" Joseph answers, grinning.

"Yeah, he scolded me quite well but I couldn't help noticing. They were right there at the top of her dress poking up! At least Claire's dress isn't that type."

"If it was, Pa would have made one of us take her home. She probably would have been housebound for wearing it! Sometimes, I envy her. She gets scolded and sometimes housebound but we get that plus he sets our backsides on fire! It's not fair."

"She's a girl or young lady, now. That's the difference. You have to treat young ladies special from what I've been taught. You know Pa lectures us on treatment of girls. He practices what he preaches. Have you ever seen him get angry with a woman? No, he just stays polite and accepts their opinion. Women are different. If you're finished complaining, we need to get back to the group before someone comes looking." Rob tells his irritated brother.

* * *

Back at the wagon, the younger boys are helping pack the picnic basket and quilt into the wagon after their lunch guests left to join the festivities.

"Claire? Did you make an extra chocolate cake for us to have at home or just one to enter in the contest?" George asks as he helps Ben fold the quilt they were sitting on.

"I just made the one you boys helped me with. I'll make another one sometime next week if I have time. We still have gingerbread and applesauce cookies at home. You won't miss out on eating cake, boys. The judges cut only a small slice and divide it between them to taste. We can take the rest of the cake home."

"That's good, Claire. I really really wanted to have some chocolate cake! It's one of my favorites."

"Yes, I know, chocolate cake is one of your favorite foods, Ben."

As Joseph and Rob rejoin the family, Ethan tells the children "I'm going to be judging the preserves and pickles at one thirty. You children are free to explore and enjoy the events until the judging starts for the Cake Contest at two thirty. We'll meet at the large tent to see how Claire does with her contests and then you may enjoy the rest of the day. I'm on duty today as is Mitch, Chris and Matthew so if you need something, come find me. Stay out of trouble and have fun. Ben, you and George take caution with those good jackets. You are to keep them on but I don't want to see them torn. We just bought them from Miss. Hampton's Dress Shop last month."

"Yes, Papa." The boys answer together.

"Will you come watch us do the three legged race, Papa?" Ben asks.

"I will be there, Ben. Now, you boys stay away from the woods unless Rob or Joseph is with you. There will be No exploring in the woods. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, go enjoy yourselves. Rob, you are in charge of finding these two young rascals to help them be at the judging."

"Yes sir, I'll look after them."

* * *

As the two older boys and Claire go different directions, Ben and George walk around watching the games and contests.

"Ben! Look! There's a game we can play! Do you want to try Rolling the Rim?"

"What's a rim and how do we roll one? I don't remember, George." Ben answers, frowning.

"It's a metal wagon wheel rim that goes around the outside of the wagon wheels. Watch and see how they do it. See? They run behind it and hit it with a stick to keep it upright and rolling. If it falls, they're out of the game. Want to try?"

"Hi Aaron and Alyssa. Are you going to do this game? George wants us to play."

"Hi, Ben. Alyssa won't try it. She doesn't want to get her dress dirty. I'll do it though. Are you going to try Ben?"

"I'll stay with Alyssa while you two do it. You're better at the balancing of things than me, George."

"Ben, are you sure, you don't want to try?"

"Course he's sure! Don't you know he's just a baby coward? He acts more five than ten! Just a baby!" they hear behind them.

"Hush up, Caleb Brandenburg! You are just a hateful boy!"

"You let a measly little girl defend you, Ben? You are a weenie chicken!"

"Shut UP, Caleb! I'll punch you if you don't!" Aaron whispers balling his fists and stepping closer to the boy.

"Go on and play the sissy game, then. I'm going to do a real man's sport, shooting guns!"

"Stop lying, Caleb! You are too young to do that! Only those fifteen and over can enter that contest! You're only nine! Just go away!" George answers angrily.

"I AM going to shoot! You wait and see! You don't know everything George Cord!"

* * *

While their brothers are busy arguing with the young bully, Joseph and Rob are watching the shooting contest.

"Rob! That's Mr. Anderson monitoring the contest. He won't let me shoot as he knows I'm only fourteen! He'll also tell Pa if I try to enter it! You go and I'll watch you."

"You can't back out now! We've done all that practicing and you are a great shot! I'll go talk to him and see what he says. Stay here and look innocent but sad. You have that look already so keep it up, Joseph."

"Hello there, Rob! Care to try your hand at target shooting?"

"Hi, Mr. Anderson. Yes sir, I'd like to try. What is the goal?"

"You have five shots. To win, three must be in the second ring from the bullseye or closer."

"Joseph and I have been practicing at home. He's a bit shy but is a great shot. He wants to try his luck today too." Rob casually mentions as he inspects the sights on the air rifles. Choosing the one that seems to be the straightest he looks up to wait for Mr. Anderson's answer.

"Rob, now you know this is for ages fifteen and older."

"Yessir. Joseph is closer to fifteen than fourteen now." Rob replies hoping Mr. Anderson doesn't remember Joseph just turned fourteen a few weeks back.

"Well now, I guess that is true being he is a month past turning fourteen! Does Ethan know he's shooting?"

"Yes sir. We couldn't shoot without his permission." Rob answers, deliberately vague on just which he's referring to, the practicing or the contest.

"If your Pa questions me, I will not cover for you. This is your idea, Robert. Take your shots and we'll get Joseph set."

"I understand, sir and thank you."

"Come Joseph, watch your brother while you wait for your turn." Mr. Anderson calls.

"My goodness, Rob! You hit four out of five in the bullseye! That is the best I've seen from this distance since your Pa hit them five years ago. He used a revolver though not an air rifle."

"I've been practicing. Okay, Joseph. Now remember, sight down the length and aim as we've practiced. Take your time and aim a little to the left." Rob whispers the last to his brother.

"Shoot when ready, son." Mr. Anderson says watching the boy bite his lip in concentration.

"Good shooting, son! You hit three of five in the ring second from the bullseye! Both of you are winners and great shots. Being as you are sons of a former gunfighter, I wouldn't have expected much different. I'm sure Ethan's taught you the techniques."

"On the contrary, Mr. Anderson! He's never taught either of us to use a revolver. He forbids us from using one. We're allowed to use the air rifle though." Rob answers, slightly insulted at the thought his talent is only because of his Pa.

"Let's go, Rob. We need to find the boys and get to the big tent for the judging." Joseph speaks up, feeling the tension from Rob.

"Enjoy your day, boys."

* * *

"What was that about? Why did you challenge Mr. Anderson that way? If he tells Pa you were disrespectful, you'll hear about it!" Joseph asks as they walk towards where they left the boys.

"I didn't challenge him. I just answered. Pa didn't teach us this talent and I resented him suggesting it!"

"There's Ben and George standing in the circle of little kids. Wonder what's going on?" Joseph answers, changing the subject.

Reaching the circle, Rob pushes his way through and grabs Aaron around the waist, hauling him off of Caleb. When Caleb appears ready to continue the fight, he's grabbed from behind also.

"Not so fast little hothead!" Alex says, grinning at Rob.

"What's going on here, Aaron? You know better than to get in fights!" Rob scolds the child in his grasp.

"He's insulting us! Calling Alyssa names and Ben too! We tried to ignore him and walk away! He followed us. He called Alyssa a really bad name, Rob! Remember the one my brother called me and I said at the pond that time? You told me it was a really bad word. Nobody is going to call my sister whorelady!"

"Calm down and watch what you say, Aaron. Let's go boys. We have to be in the big tent for Claire's judging. Aaron, Alyssa, come with us. Alex, you come too. We'll tell our Pa's about this and let them handle it."

"Caleb, YOU go on somewhere else and leave these kids alone! You cause anymore trouble with them and you will answer to me!" Alex says into the child's ear.

"Rob, don't tell. My Pa'll spank me for fighting!" Aaron whispers as they walk away.

"I'll tell him WHY you were fighting. You won't be spanked for this, I promise."

* * *

After finding the men and explaining what went on with Caleb, Rob waits for their reaction.

"Ben, George, you did well trying to ignore him." Ethan declares as Chris reassures Aaron he isn't upset with him.

"Son, I'm proud of you for standing up for your sister. I don't condone fighting but this one time, I believe you had a right. Caleb has been bullying you children since school began. I've spoken to Mrs. Brandenburg about him twice. Ethan, you have also, if I remember correctly. If she's unwilling or unable to discipline her nephew, I will!" Chris exclaims angrily.

"Chris, calm yourself. Let's enjoy the rest of the day. Aaron handled this and unless something else comes up, we should leave it. Let's go check on the quilt competition, boys. Claire, where is your quilt?"

Leading the group to the table where her quilt is displayed, Claire gasps in surprise. Pinned to the quilt is a large blue ribbon. "I won! I can't believe it was good enough to win!"

"I love it, Claire!" Alyssa exclaims.

"This is lovely, Claire. You have such a creative spirit. The four American flags in the corners and the red, white and blue patch squares are very nice. I'd buy it if it was for sale! I'm a quilt fancier, they are so warm!" Chris tells her.

"Thank you Uncle Chris and Alyssa. I made this one for the contest but we are keeping it. Sorry Uncle Chris, we need it at home."

Everyone let's move on, judging is finished for the cakes, let's walk over." Ethan instructs.

* * *

"Our Third place winner is Mrs. Dempsey for the Blackberry Filling Cake and Second place goes to Mrs. Lawson for the Cinnamon Swirl. Now for First place. We have a delicious Chocolate Cake. The blue ribbon winner is... EMILY ANDERSON! Congratulations, Miss. Anderson, your cake was scrumptious!" The head judge announces.

Seeing his sister's face fall, Rob walks over to the judging table.

"Excuse me, sir. My sister also made a chocolate cake. The one with the white sugar crystals on the top. Her cakes melt in your mouth, they're so good! I want to know what reason you had not to award her cake something!"

"Robert! Mind your manners, young man. The judges chose the winner and we leave it at that." Ethan scolds walking up behind Rob in time to hear.

"Hello Sheriff. Your young pup has his fur ruffled. Well, I'll tell you why we couldn't award a prize to that cake. It was plain out too salty."

Having walked close enough to hear, Claire gasps.

"May I taste it, sir? I know I didn't add too much salt."

"By all means. The judging is over, the cake is yours to take. Good afternoon everyone." The man answers.

Taking a bite of the piece left on the cake plate, Claire says "It's true. This is very salty. I only put in one spoonful as the recipe calls for."

* * *

Seeing the look passed between Ben and George, Ethan stoops down to talk to them.

"What do the two of you know about this? Did you sabotage Claire's cake?" He asks in his 'you are in trouble' voice.

"I added extra sugar to make it even sweeter. I don't know what Sab Taj is but I didn't put any in. I only put sugar in!" George answers tearfully.

"I did too, Papa. We weren't trying to make it bad, just make it win." Ben answers.

"Boys? Which bag did you get sugar from? The brown one or the white?" Claire asks.

"The brown one." Both boys answer.

"That would have been salt. Now we know. It's alright boys. I know you didn't mean it. I said you could put sugar in and you tried. Pa, I left them alone and I did say they could each put in a cup of sugar. It's my fault for not explaining better."

"Well boys, I think Claire needs to supervise her helpers better. It's alright, George. Don't look so worried, you aren't in trouble. Let's go to the three legged race. I want to see you two boys compete in that and the wheelbarrow race, also. Then I need to announce the winners of my judging. You two didn't put anything in any pickle or preserves jars, did you?" Ethan teases.

"No Papa. We haven't been anywhere near the pickles. I don't like pickles, I like cake!" Ben answers causing Alex to laugh.

"I agree, Ben. Claire makes fabulous cakes. Usually." Alex answers putting his arm around Claire after she glares at him.

"Unhand my daughter, Alexander Patrick Hale!" Ethan commands, making Alex move his arm quickly.

"Holding hands is allowed but no other touching in public." Ethan reminds the pair.

* * *

"Papa! We want to get some hot peas. There's a man selling them in paper cones for a nickel a cone. Can we get some after we do the race?" George asks, having run out with Aaron, Ben and Alyssa but doubled back to the older kids.

"You can't be hungry. We just finished eating a huge lunch."

"Please Papa? They smell so good and it's cold out here. It'd warm us up."

"Let's go find Ben and get you ready for your races. We'll talk about the food later."

* * *

"Alright children, everyone tie your two inside legs together. The idea is teamwork to move as fast as you can to the finish line without falling more than once. Ready? Begin!"

"Careful George, we have to move together. Just do as we did at home, listen to me count, we step on one and swing our legs on two." Ben whispers as George nearly makes him fall. "We're ahead and haven't fallen, just keep going!"

PAPA! DID YOU SEE? We won a blue ribbon each! We came in first way before the others!" Ben yells as the boys are running back to their family from the finish line.

"Shh, Ben. Don't shout so. Yes, we saw you two do an excellent job! Let's walk over to the wheelbarrow race. Rob, Joseph, don't go too fast for the boys. They're smaller than you."

"We've practiced. They're small but good at this too, Pa. Ben, George, we'll hold your feet while you walk on your hands. Just keep going to the finish line and let us do the steering." Joseph tells his brothers.

Watching the finish of the race, Chris asks "Ethan, will this cause problems between them? George won but Ben didn't? That was nice of Alex to volunteer to help Aaron. Aaron looks up to him like a big brother, the same as he does Rob. He loves Rob! Alyssa idolizes Claire."

"I don't think it will, Chris. George is much better at helping Ben now, rather than compete with him as he did before Ben's illness. They have always had a close relationship. Rob and Alex seem to enjoy having younger boys around. Rob never had bothers or sisters, Alex probably misses his at times."

"Pa! Alex and I got a ribbon! See here, a red one! I came in second and Ben would have been second but his arms gave out. George and Joseph were first!" Aaron gushes having run up to Chris.

"I think that's great, son. Alex is very helpful isn't he?"

"Yes, I thanked him Pa." Aaron answers, recognizing the hint.

"Well, you children enjoy the competitions, I'll meet up with you after I announce the winners of the preserves contest." Ethan tells them before leaving the group.

"Papa! Wait! Can we have a nickel for something to eat?" George calls running after him.

"Here's a fifty cent piece. Share it with Claire, Rob and Joseph also. That's enough for all of you to have ten cents each." Ethan replies handing the boy the coin.

"Thanks Pa! I've not ever had this much to hold." George exclaims wide eyed.

"As I said, it's for all five of you. You must share, George."

"Yes sir. I will. Ben and I can get hot peas and a drink too! Bye, Pa!" George calls, running back to Ben.

* * *

"Ben, Joseph, Pa gave me fifty cents for all of us to spend. Ben and I want to get some of those white peas in the paper cone. What are you going to get Joseph?"

"I'll save my part until later. I'm going to go to the rope climbing and try that. Rob is going to the chopping contest after mine. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, but we want a drink and peas first. Will you take us to get some?" Ben asks.

"Come on, I'll walk with you. George? Where's your coat?" Joseph asks.

"I took it off to do the races. I left it on a bale back there."

"We'd best go find it, then. You have to wear it as it's cold out here."

* * *

Here you are young fellas, two cones of hot white peas, enjoy them. That's ten cents, please." The peddler requests handing the boys the cones.

"Here, Mister. We have to get change back to share with our brothers and sister." George tells him regretfully handing over the fifty cent piece.

"Forty cents change. Would you like a quarter, nickel and dime or all dimes?"

"Could we have three dimes and two nickels?" George asks. "Ben and I have five cents each to spend and the others have ten."

"Very good thinking, young man. Here you are two nickels and two dimes."

"No sir, two nickels and THREE dimes, remember?"

"Ahh, yes, excuse my mistake. Here's the extra dime, for your two nickels. Just hand me back those nickels."

Shaking his head, George says "No sir. That's not right. I have thirty cents and need forty. I just need one more dime, sir."

"Smart lad aren't you? Here you are, one more dime." The man says looking over George's head to Rob. Having walked up to listen, he is glaring at the man.

"Thank you sir, for helping my brother. I'll be sure to tell our Pa, the sheriff, how nice you are." Rob tells the peddler, who pales at his words.

* * *

"Come on boys, let's go watch Joseph climb the rope. We'll get something to drink afterwards. You did well not letting the man cheat you, George." Rob tells them as they walk away.

"He was just mixed up on his math, Rob. I had to help him figure out the right change. He got it right at the end and that's what counts, you always say."

"Yeah, that's true. Can I taste the peas? They smell really good." Rob answers changing the subject.

Watching the rope climbing competition while enjoying his hot treat, George decides to lay his coat over a nearby barrel. "These peas are so good, aren't they, Ben. They are making me really thirsty though. It's a good thing Rob let us get a drink before we came here after all. I couldn't eat these without a drink they're so salty."

"Mmm hmm. Gosh, George! Joseph is all the way up to the top where the blue handkerchief is! That's awfully high up! What if he lets go?"

"He won't. He climbs the rope at the barn at home all the time. You know the one Pa uses to pull hay up to the top hayloft? That's the one Joseph climbs. Pa doesn't know he still does it and wouldn't like it at all if he did. Don't tell, Ben. Joseph would get a whipping! Pa caught him once and forbid him to climb it again."

"Goll Lee Bee, Joseph! That was _so_ high up. Weren't you scared of falling? I guess all the practices at home helped. Did you win a ribbon?" Ben rambles as Joseph joins them a few minutes later.

"George, you promised not to mention my practices! Ben, just keep quiet about all of this, even my competing today. Pa would skin me if he knew I did this. No, I didn't win because I didn't have the fastest time between the three doing it. That's okay. I just wanted to try it. They were more muscular than me so they were faster."

"I won't tell on you, Joseph. Joseph? I have to go bad. I can't wait until we watch Rob. I need to go to the bushes fast." Ben answers.

"Let's go then. Come George, you can go too and then we'll go watch the chopping contest. I'm going to do the pie eating contest too. You can watch me." Joseph says leading the boys into the woods. Forgetting his coat, George follows his brothers.

* * *

Finished with the necessary business, Joseph is leading the boys back out of the woods when they hear popping noises.

"Is someone shooting firecrackers Joseph?" Ben asks.

"I'm not sure, Ben. Keep walking. Let's go to Rob." Joseph answers, looking around. Just then there are more loud popping sounds and the sound of running.

"Run Boys! I don't know what's going on but let's get out of here!" Joseph says grabbing his brothers by their hands and pulling them along as he runs. Looking behind him he sees Alex and Claire come bursting out of the bushes.

"Go! Someone has a gun and is firing it!" Alex calls as he pulls Claire along.

Panting from their mad dash out of the woods, Joseph asks "Who is it?"

"I didn't see. We just heard it."

"What were you doing in the woods, Claire? Did you need a necessary too?" Ben asks.

"Hush Ben. Guys, we have to find Mitch, Chris or Pa and tell them what we heard." Claire answers.

"Look, Alex. Your Pa is coming our way, now. He doesn't look happy either. He must have heard the popping too!" Ben says.

"Alexander Hale! I saw you and Claire come from the woods together! Just what were you doing, young man? Claire! Where's your wrap? You are to keep the dress covered, I believe. I was there when Ethan told you this, remember."

"Sir, there's someone shooting in the woods! We heard shots and ran out!" Alex answers.

"You children wait here. I'll go check this out. Alexander, you and I will discuss this later!"

"Yes sir."

"What does he want to discuss the shooting with you for? You weren't shooting." George asks after thinking over Mitch's remarks.

"That's not what he meant. I was alone in the woods with Claire. That's going to get me in trouble, George." Alex answers quietly.

"Is he going to whip you?" Ben asks.

"I hope not, Ben! Maybe just a severe scolding and possibly being housebound awhile. Shh, here comes someone." Alex shushes the boy as they see someone coming from the woods.

"It's your Pa and Aaron and Caleb too! Were they hiding from the shooting?" George wonders aloud.

"Something tells me they were the ones doing the shooting, George." Joseph answers watching Mitch's face.

"It's alright, children. There's nothing to be afraid of in the woods. These two young miscreants were playing with Chris' revolver. I'm taking them to their parents, Alex. You enjoy the festivities awhile longer." Mitch tells the group staring at him as he walks up.


	11. Three R's

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 11: **

**Responses, Regrets and Repercussions  
**

* * *

Founder's Day;

Standing with Ethan, Chris sees Mitch coming, holding Aaron and Caleb Brandenburg by the hands. Aaron has tears rolling down his face but Caleb has his usual smirk.

"What's wrong, Mitch? Were the boys fighting?"

"No, they seemed to be getting along just fine while they were playing with this." Mitch answers, handing Chris the revolver he took from Caleb. "Would this belong to you?"

"No, my revolver has a chip out of the grip, this doesn't. Also, mine is locked up at home. Aaron Anthony McGinnis what were you doing playing with a gun and where did this come from?" Chris asks his nephew.

Cringing from the tone of voice and the look from the man he thinks of as "Pa", Aaron says "It was Caleb's, he had it, not me."

"You shot it too! Don't act innocent!" Caleb snarls angrily.

"Aaron! Look me in the eyes." Chris commands. "Did ...you ...shoot... this... gun?"

"Yes. He dared me to do it though, called me names. I am NO chicken or baby!"

"No, you aren't. What you are, is a boy in terrible trouble. Ethan, I'm taking him home. Would you bring Alyssa home when you leave?"

"We will look after her. I'll take care of young Caleb also."

"Thank you Mitch for bringing this to my attention. Let's go Aaron." Chris orders the child.

"Yes, Mitch, thank you for intervening before someone was seriously hurt. I'll take over from here."

"Ethan, you should know Joseph and the boys were nearby. They are the ones who told me of hearing shooting. Alex and Claire were apparently around also as I saw the two of them come out of the woods together."

"Thank you for telling me. I will be discussing this with them. Come with me, young man. We're going to find your Aunt." Ethan says, taking Caleb by the arm.

"YOU **are** NOT my Papa! I **_don't_ **have to do what you say! _Leave me alone_!" Caleb shrieks, jerking his arm out of Ethan's grasp.

Bending down to talk to the child, Ethan tells him "True, I'm not, but I am the sheriff in town and you _WILL mind_ what I say. If I _were_ your Pa, I'd be taking a switch to your britches so I'd keep that in mind before you spout off at me again! I could very well decide to do it anyway! Now let's walk!"

* * *

Finding Caleb's aunt standing with a group of women near the quilting display, Ethan quietly asks to speak to her alone.

"Caleb has been into some trouble today. First he was calling Alyssa McGinnis a 'whorelady' which caused a fistfight between himself and Aaron. Now he's been caught firing this gun. He and Aaron were in the woods shooting. Do you recognize the revolver?" Ethan asks handing over the gun.

"No, I don't. Caleb? Where did this come from?"

"It's mine! My Papa had it and now it's mine! You can't keep it from me either! Give it back!"

"Young man! You'd best keep a civil tongue in your mouth and apologize to your aunt!" Ethan scolds sternly.

"NO. That's mine and I want it! You can't tell me what to do!"

"As I already told you, I CAN tell you what to do. As sheriff it's my job to protect the citizens of this town. Mrs. Brandenburg, I believe serious consequences are needed. Do you wish to handle this or prefer I take him in hand? Playing with and shooting a gun is a serious offense, ma'am. I have the right to discipline youthful offenders. Chris is taking Aaron home to deal with his part in this."

"I turn him over to you, Sheriff. No amount of talking or restrictions seem to work. I give you free rein to deal with him as you wish. Caleb, you will go with Sheriff Cord and mind what he says. I will not have you running around wild. I have done all I know to do and you continue to act abominably! Cursing, fighting, disrespectful, on top of shooting a gun!" Mrs. Brandenburg answers, ignoring Caleb's shouted protests.

"I will bring him back to you in a few moments. Come young man, we have some discussing to do." Ethan announces, taking hold of the boy firmly. "If you drag your feet or fight me, I will carry you! Your punishment will then be worse so don't get any ideas."

* * *

Alone with the child, in a clearing away from the festivities, Ethan finds a downed tree to sit on.

"Aaron is in deep trouble because of his part, just so you know. Using a revolver is forbidden for anyone under eighteen in this town. You could have shot yourselves or each other! Where did you find the gun, Caleb?"

"It was my Papa's. I found it in our house in a chest when Aunt Linnea was cleaning out his things. I kept it and a nightshirt to remember him. I thought the men who killed him might come for me and I wanted it to protect myself."

"When did this happen?"

"I was five. Then I came to live with Aunt Linnea and Uncle Henry. Uncle Henry was a fireman and hotel payroll clerk. He got trapped in a fire when I was seven. Papa never spanked me but my Uncle did. Are you going to use a switch on me? I'm sorry I was so bad. I was trying to make Aaron like me."

"Why do you think Aaron would like you if you had a gun?"

"I could shoot it and would let him do it too. Shooting a gun is a grown up thing so I was showing him we could be grown."

"Children will like you when you are kind and play with them. All I hear is you being difficult to get along with and ruining their fun. That is no way to make friends. Doing something completely forbidden and harmful is not either! Now, to answer your question about your punishment. No, I'm not using a switch, this time."

Taking the child by the arm, Ethan bends him over his lap, using his hand he wallops the boy steadily, letting his hand deliver the message further.

"Owwww! Owww! Owwwchee! You made my bottom hurt! Twelve is too many swats and it stings so, I don't think I'll sit any today!" Caleb sobs, running in place as he tries to pat the sting away.

"Listen to me well, young man! If I EVER hear of you touching a gun again, I will wallop your backside until it's burning too much to sit for _a week_! From now on, you will obey the law and the rules! You don't and we will have another discussion. The next time, it might be my belt on your backside."

"Yes Sir, Sheriff. I'll be good. Will you tell Aaron I'm sorry I got him punished?"

"I will and you can tell him yourself when you see him. Let's go back to the fun. I need to get my children home soon."

* * *

At Chris's home, a similar discussion is happening between Chris and Aaron as they sit together on the front room seat.

"I want to hear WHY, Aaron. Why were you even in the woods with Caleb, much less playing with a gun. Wasn't it just earlier today, you were fighting with Caleb? Why go into the woods with him?"

"He was bragging he could shoot and had a gun. I told him he couldn't, that I didn't believe what he said. I went with him to see if he did have one. He shot the gun and then made me do it too."

"Just how did he MAKE you do it? Did he put his hands over yours and pull the trigger?"

"No sir. He called me a baby and said I was chicken. I told you, remember?"

"Then you knowingly held a loaded gun and fired it? Name calling is no reason to do something forbidden!" Chris replies, his voice rising despite his effort to be calm.

Nodding but having trouble speaking, Aaron finally whispers "Yessir."

"Son, you could have been seriously hurt or even killed! Instead of finding an adult, you played with the gun. Remember the talk we had after you took Ethan's gun and ran away? The time you and Alyssa were nearly mauled by the bear you wounded with the gun. We talked a long time about guns and danger. I told you then, you were absolutely forbidden to touch a gun. I also told you what I would do if you defied me on this. What did I say would happen?"

Swallowing doesn't get rid of the lump in his throat so Aaron has to talk around it which causes his voice to be thick.

"I remember. I'm very sorry, Papa! Please don't Papa! I don't want a bare bottom whipping! I won't ever, ever, ever touch a gun 'til I'm old like you."

"Aaron, I keep my promises. Using my belt is not something I want to do, it's something I feel I have to do. I want to make sure you remember this if you are tempted to play with a gun again. I love you and I don't want to have anything happen to you! Let's go to your room."

* * *

Leaving Caleb with his Aunt, Ethan goes in search of his own children. Finding the group, including Alyssa and Claire, standing watching the pie eating contest, he joins them.

"Hello children. What's going on?"

"Hi Papa! We're watching Joseph! He's doing the pie eating contest and he's finished three pies already!" Ben answers, not taking his eyes off Joseph.

"Well, knowing how much he can eat, I'd say he has a chance to win this. Alyssa? Your Papa had to leave with Aaron. You'll stay with us and I'll take you home."

"Yes sir. Aaron got a spanking. I don't know what he did but he got punished." She answers absentmindedly rubbing her backside.

"Honey, don't touch yourself there. Young ladies don't do that in public." Claire tells her. The children, accustomed to Alyssa and Aaron being able to feel some of what the other twin feels, don't question her.

"I know what he did! He was ..." George begins but is cut off when he hears "George! That is none of your concern. Don't speak about it. The contest is over, children. It looks as if Joseph came in third." Ethan tells them, redirecting attention away from Aaron.

"Young man, you are one messy boy! It's good they had old shirts to cover your clothes or you would be hearing my or Claire's scolding. From the looks of your face, you would have ruined your clothes! I hope it would have been worth it!" Ethan teases as Joseph joins the group.

"I wouldn't have minded! Besides, I long ago learned to close Claire out when she's fussing. That's my new favorite contest, Pie Eating! I had blackberry, buttermilk and two blueberry. Buttermilk **_isn't_** good! They had apple and mincemeat too but no one handed those to me. Maybe my sister will bake a mincemeat pie for me." Joseph answers, batting his eyes at Claire.

"I don't bake pies for people who as you said "close me out." Claire responds haughtily, setting the younger kids off into giggles.

Smiling at the bantering, Ethan asks "Where's Rob?" Then noticing George is missing a coat, he asks "George? Why are you not wearing your coat?"

"Rob's at the chopping contest, Papa. I think I left my coat back at the rope climbing when we were watching..." seeing Joseph's eyes get big, George quickly finishes with "some older boys climbing them."

"Yes, the boys had big mucksells, Papa!" Ben chimes in.

"To climb a rope, you need good _muscles_, Ben. George, let's go back for your coat. It better still be there, young man!"

"Yessir."

"Pa? Can the rest of us go watch Rob?" Joseph asks, not wanting to risk someone seeing him and mentioning his climb.

"Go on, we'll get the coat and meet there. Joseph, go to the bucket by the pie table and wash your face, first. You truly look as if you have a blue beard."

* * *

Finding the coat on the ground behind the barrel, Ethan brushes off the dirt before putting it on George. "Come George. We need to talk. Let's go behind the stage."

Stopping behind the curtain where the kids changed costumes, Ethan notices George's trembling lip.

"Are you cold, son?"

"No, sir. Papa? I'm sorry I didn't keep the coat on and it got dirty. We ate hot peas and I was hot. Please, don't spank me."

"Son, I didn't plan to punish you but you leave that coat on the rest of today! I want to talk about what happened in the woods. Why were you boys in the woods? Were you playing with the gun also?"

"No Sir! We needed the necessary and Joseph took us. We were leaving and heard what Ben thought was firecrackers. Joseph made us walk really fast and then made us run. He was pulling us by the hands! It hurt too! Then Uncle Mitch found Caleb and Aaron and brought them out."

"Thank you for telling me, George. Let's go find your brothers."

* * *

Running to meet his Pa and brother, Ben asks "Papa! Can we go watch the horses?"

"What horses, Ben?" Ethan asks, reaching the other children with Ben and George swinging his hands.

"There's a riding competition. The riders have to maneuver around barrels and the fastest time wins! I saw them setting up the course." Joseph answers for Ben.

"Let's go watch. Where did Claire take herself off to?"

"She took Alyssa somewhere. I told her about the horse event and she said she's going to meet us there." Rob answers.

"Pa, could I ride in the event? I asked and the man said it was for anyone twelve or older who can ride. Please Pa? I'm good with horses."

"Joseph, what have I told you about riding unknown horses?"

"But, this is just around some barrels, not out on a road or across a pasture. I can control any skittishness! I can!" Joseph protests at the doubtful look he sees.

"You didn't answer the question, Joseph."

"You tell us not to ride unknown horses because they could be skittish. You say we could be thrown or bitten and only ride horses we know and trust." Joseph answers with a sigh of disgust.

"Then you know my answer to your original question. Let's go watch the event."

"I should've signed up and ridden without asking!" Joseph mutters quietly to Rob.

Hearing this, Ethan scowls at the boy. "It's a good thing for you, you did _not_ sign up without my permission! If you had, you would be sleeping on your stomach tonight, young man! You do NOT ride unknown horses!"

"Someday, I'll be a famous rodeo rider! I'll be riding horses all the time even untried ones! I'll break all kinds of records for it too! Just wait!" Joseph answers grumpily, ignoring Rob's warning glance.

"I hope you have a long successful career. Until that time, when you live with me, you do as I tell you. You may come watch the event unless you wish to argue or complain more, if so we can take a hike in the woods. I will let you show me your decision, Joseph."

Understanding the message, Joseph follows the family to the event, quietly.

"Joseph, he's given two warnings in five minutes. You better be well behaved or you're going to wind up too sore to sit! You lucked up answering back just now! Don't push it! Think first, talk second!" Rob whispers in his brother's ear as they walk.

* * *

Joining the family standing at the rope barrier, Claire watches Alyssa squeeze in beside Ben.

"The rider on the Bay horse is a woman. I met her earlier today when she came to look at the quilts on display. She told me she's been riding rodeo events since she was thirteen! That's a long time as she's about twenty now." Claire tells her brothers. Seeing Joseph scowl at her comments she asks "What's wrong with you, Joseph?"

"Best not to ask, Claire. He's irritated and needs to keep quiet." Rob whispers to her.

After watching the riders weave their mounts in and out of a line of barrels, the younger boys are ready to do something else.

"Papa, there's a contest to win baked goods at five o'clock. Is it five o'clock yet?" George asks.

"Nearly there, son. It's four thirty. We need to be starting home soon. It's going to be dark by five thirty." Ethan answers as a man on a gray horse trots over to the rope line.

* * *

"Hello sir. My name is Mike McCutchen. I was talking to your son, Joseph, earlier. He says he helps gentle horses and is a good horseman. I was wondering if he could ride the line a time or two. We let boys try their skill every now and again."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. McCutchen. I'm Ethan Cord. I don't allow the children to ride unfamiliar horses sir. Joseph knows this."

"Yes sir, I completely understand. Mr. Cord, the horses we allow the children to try are trained to the line. No one has ever been injured with one of our six horses and we've done this at least once a week, for months, Would you allow him to try? I ride beside each boy and am right there if needed."

"I want to try, Papa! I'm a good horse rider!" Ben speaks up.

"I'm sorry, young fella. The riders have to be twelve to sixteen to ride the line. You seem a bit young. How about it Mr. Cord, may Joseph try?"

"Be very careful, Joseph. I'm only allowing this because Mr. McCutchen will be beside you. Go ahead and try, son. We'll watch from here." Ethan replies.

"Yes sir. Thank you Pa!" Joseph answers scrambling under the rope before Ethan can change his mind.

"You just made him one happy kid, Pa!" Rob says quietly.

"Let's see how he does. He thinks he can do this easily but it isn't that easy." Ethan answers.

Bouncing happily back to his waiting family, Joseph is all smiles. "Did you see me? I steered her perfectly through the barrels! I didn't miss one! Mike said, I was a natural horseman!"

"His name to you, is Mr. McCutchen. You did well, son. He did say the horses were trained to do the course, remember? You are a good horseman I agree but Joseph, this wasn't a true test of riding in the rodeo. Just keep that in mind. We have time for one more event. The younger children want to try the cakewalk. After that it's time to head home." Ethan answers.

* * *

"Hello Bill! Are you now doing this event? I thought you were on the shooting booth."

"I ran out of ammunition. Your two used up a good bit of it, themselves. I'm doing this before we close it down. Okay kids, I play on my fiddle as you walk around the feed sacks with numbers on them. When the music stops, you stop. I'll call out a number and if one of you is beside the sack, you win. We have two pies and two cakes left. Alright, all ten of you youngsters follow the line of sacks. Ready?"

Watching the children, Ethan waits to discuss the "his two" comment until later. Watching he sees Ben scurry back to the sack he just passed as the music stops.

"Alright Children, the number in my hand is twelve! Who is standing beside twelve?" As Timmy raises his hand, Mr. Anderson calls "Come get your prize, Tim. Pick one and Mrs. Anderson will put it in a hat box for you."

"Look at Ben, Pa. He's not very happy!" Claire whispers. "I can see that lip sticking out from way over here!"

"I'm watching them, Claire. He needs to remember to be a gracious player. The line's moving again."

"Everyone look at your number. My number is six! Who has sack number six?" After no one claims that number, the line moves around the circle of sacks two more times before the music stops again. "This time we have number eight. Alyssa, come pick your prize"

"Look Uncle Ethan! I won a cake! I picked the chocolate frosted one because Aaron loves chocolate."

"You're a sweet sister, Alyssa. Well, they have a cake and pie left." Ethan replies watching the children until two more get prizes.

"Game's over, children. We have no more goods to give out. Find your families now."

"Rob, Joseph, you boys go with Claire to get her quilt. We'll be at the wagon." Ethan says as Ben and George join them.

"Wait here, children. I need to speak to Mr. Anderson and then we'll go to the wagon."

"You don't play fair, Alyssa!" Ben accuses angrily.

"I won this cake fair, Ben. I was on sack eight and he called eight! It's not my fault you didn't get your numbers called! Right George?"

"Yes, she's right Ben. We didn't win because he didn't call numbers we were next to. Besides, Claire can bake cakes but Uncle Chris can't. Be nice, Ben."

"NO! SHE TOOK MY CAKE! I WAS GOING TO PICK THE CHOCOLATE ONE!" Ben shouts as he shoves George to the ground. Turning to Alyssa he attempts to pull the hat box with the cake, out of her hands. "GIVE ME THAT! IT'S MINE!"

"Thank you, Bill. I'll be talking to them about this information. I hear problems, so let me go. I'll see you in town." Ethan says before walking to the younger children.

"Ben! Stop pulling on that box! I could hear you shouting while I was talking to Mr. Anderson. What is the problem?"

"Papa, Ben thinks Alyssa has his cake. He says he won it and she took it. I tried to tell him to be nice and he pushed me down!" George complains.

"Ben, stop this yelling, straighten yourself up and be gracious! Son, you didn't have a winning number. He has to call the number you were on to win. Alyssa won this cake fairly so let it drop." Ethan explains sternly.

"I WAS ON EIGHT THE FIRST TIME! THAT'S MY CAKE AND SHE STOLE IT!"

"Benjamin! Last warning. You are to control yourself. The number called the first time was not eight. It was round three where Alyssa won the cake. You are not being a gracious loser. Congratulate her and behave."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE GRACIOUS! I WANT MY CAKE! CAKE STEALER!" Ben shouts as he lunges at Alyssa.

"That is ENOUGH, Benjamin!" Ethan calls, catching him and landing four quick swats to the seat of his pants. "Stop this behavior or I will be adding many more! Apologize to George and Alyssa right now!"

"Oww! Papa, that hurts!" Noticing the look in his Pa's eyes, Ben quickly obeys. "I'm sorry I was mean."

* * *

Finally reaching home after what seems a very long day to Ethan, he instructs "Ben, George, gather your nightclothes and take a bath. Rob, Joseph come with me."

Following Ethan to his bedroom, Joseph steals a look at Rob. Seeing Rob shrug, Joseph tries to relax."

"Have a seat on the bed, boys. We're going to talk." Ethan announces.

"Did the two of you participate in the target shooting today?" Ethan asks, closing the door.

"Yes sir, we did." Rob answers for both.

"Joseph, did you shoot a revolver today?" Ethan asks, his eyes blazing.

"No Sir! I did shoot but it was an air rifle and that's all. I know not to touch any other guns, Pa. Honest, I just used an air rifle. We both did."

"Robert, is this true? You also used the air rifle and nothing else?"

"Yes sir. I went first and checked on the aim of the guns. I only let Joseph use the one I felt was straight shooting. He did well too, hit the second ring from the bulls eye! Pa, there was no one near the targets at all. I examined all the guns and they were all clean and well kept. We use the air rifle here so we wanted to try a competition."

"All right, boys. I see you are being honest. From now on, seek permission, don't sneak around and shoot. I trust Mr. Anderson to keep everything in working order but not every person does. You did well, Rob to check the condition before you used them. Go do the evening chores and then have your bath."

"Whew, Rob! I thought we were about to catch it when he started talking!" Joseph says as they walk to the barn.

"I had to do some quick thinking to get us out of trouble. Even then, I didn't know if it would work. I think we got lucky! Now he wants to talk to Claire. He called her into the room as I was leaving."

* * *

"I don't know anything about the boys or a shooting contest, Pa." Claire tells him as she sits down.

"Were you eavesdropping, young lady?"

"No Sir, I heard you ask about it as you were closing the door."

"I'll come straight to the point, Claire. What were you doing in the woods alone with Alexander?"

"We needed a quiet place to be alone. We wanted to talk."

"Are you allowed to be alone with a boy in a secluded place?"

"No, but we weren't doing anything but talking! That's all. We just wanted to be alone out of the way of all the activity."

"Claire, you broke the agreement. You admit to knowingly doing wrong. I'd like to know the cause of this recent misbehavior. First you deliberately wear a dress you know I would find inappropriate, argue back against covering with a wrap, deliberately defy me by not wearing the wrap after you are out of my sight and then sneak off with Alexander into the woods! This behavior isn't going to happen without consequences! Mitch will be giving appropriate consequences to Alex for his part. As for you, you are housebound for the next two weeks. School, church and home are the only places you will be. You will have no contact with Alex during that time except for school. Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"You are being completely unfair! Most girls my age wear clothes like this and can be alone with their beau too! I can't do anything but be a little mother! I'm not the boy's mother!"

"I've never said you were the boy's mother. I know you take on more than your share of running the house and minding the boys. I have told you many times over the four years, that I not only appreciate it but that you need to let me handle more. I feel I have taken over more in the last three years. But Claire, you also have to admit you rarely think others can cook or take care of the boys as well as you. True?"

"Yes sir, that's true. I want to do most of it but then I want to be a normal girl and have beaus too! You don't want me to grow up!"

"I want you to grow up safely. I want you to grow into the beautiful woman I know you will be. I also want you to have a good reputation and know your boundaries. Wearing inappropriate clothing and sneaking off with a boy is not the way to do this. The punishment stands. You may leave now. I suggest you do it politely or I will add a week to the punishment." Ethan advises as Claire glares at him.


	12. Reparations

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 12  
**

**Reparations**

The Sunday following Founder's Day the children are gathered in groups after the church service while their parents talk. Standing with Alyssa and Aaron, Ben and George see Caleb Brandenburg walk up.

"Aaron, I came over to apologize for getting you in trouble. Did you get in bad trouble? Sheriff Cord spanked me and my Aunt restricted me for a whole week."

"Yes, I got in huge trouble. My Pa whipped me and I'm housebound two weeks too. Straight home from school, homework and chores. That's it for two whole weeks because of your bragging and stupid ole gun! You are lucky not to have a Pa or you'd got a whipping too!" Aaron declares angrily.

"I'd want a Pa even if it meant a whipping. You're lucky you have one. I'm sorry I was mean and got you in trouble. I want to be friends. Will you fellas and Alyssa too, let me play with you sometimes? I promise not to be mean anymore."

"Caleb, I'll play with you but you have to stop being mean to Alyssa too. I don't like people being mean to my sister." Aaron answers after thinking about it a few minutes.

"I'll play with you too. I won't if you act mean though." Ben tells them looking at George.

"I don't mind if you play with us, Caleb. If you start to be hateful to someone we'll leave and not play with you. You can't take marbles and shove people down or take over the swing the way you sometimes do or we won't be friends. Do you agree to being nice?" At Caleb's nod, George announces "Everyone shake hands and say 'friends'."

"I wish we could play at our new house but we can't for a week. I can play at school though." Caleb says as the others nod.

* * *

While the younger children are talking, Joseph is being used as a messenger between Claire and Alex. Rob and Alex are leaning against the largest oak tree on the church grounds while Claire is standing by the building. Having been restricted from talking to Alex, she's using Joseph to send messages.

Walking back to his sister, Joseph reports "He says he got a long lecture and is restricted from just about everything but school and the hotel job for two weeks. He says Mitch was pretty upset about it and talked about your reputation and his. He says he won't do anything to make people look badly on the two of you again. I think Mitch threatened to whip him if it happened again. I told him you were in the same punishment.

"You told him I would get a whipping?" Claire asks, aghast.

"No, dummy! I told him you were restricted from seeing him and confined to the house for two weeks. Everyone knows Pa most likely isn't going to whip you, cause you're a girl."

"I'm a young lady not a girl." Claire corrects her brother. "Stop calling me dumb or I'm telling Pa! Now, go tell Alex I said he looks nice in his blue shirt."

"Claire! I'm not telling him **that**! I'm finished being the messenger boy anyway. Three times is enough! I'm going to go talk to my friends before we have to leave."

* * *

So, Alex, was that the truth? You got a lecture and confined to the house? I think my Pa would have done more if I'd taken Mary off alone that way. I guess Mitch is more understanding about such things as wanting time alone with your girl." Rob asks, standing beside his friend.

"I wouldn't say he was more understanding exactly. I didn't want Claire to know but he was very upset with me. He said I made a very bad decision and could have ruined Claire's reputation as a good girl. He asked me all kinds of questions about what exactly we were doing in the woods. Very specific questions if you get what I'm telling you. Then he told me he wouldn't hesitate to take a switch to my britches if I ever acted improperly with a young lady again. I can not be without a chaperone again. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Rob?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm under the exact same rules and threat as you are. Ever since our horrible trip to the lake that time with Emily, I have to be around adults when I'm with a young lady. We can sit in the parlor of the boarding house as long as her Mama or Papa is close enough to here. Are you prepared for classes again Tuesday? I enjoyed the few days free while we worked on the stage and setup for the program. I am not one to enjoy being inside most of the day. I like learning but on things I'm interested in, not something like Shakespeare. I hope that when he finishes with Romeo and Juliet that is all and no more Shakespeare."

"I know, I don't enjoy it either. Well the good part is we only have this week and we'll be finished with the first school term. Remember? He said we have school reports sent home Thursday."

"Wonderful news, Alex. I've always wanted to have to show a parent a grade report! I just can't wait, I'm so excited! Whups! Pa's signalling it's time to leave. I'll see you Tuesday in class."

"Yeah, see you, Rob. Don't fret over the school report. Your Pa is easy to get along with." Alex replies, chuckling at his friend's sarcastic words.

_Friday afternoon-Cord Ranch:_

_"_Rob, we have to give Pa the school reports tonight. The boys will all have theirs and he knows the reports come home today. We'll wait until after supper though."

"I'll cook tonight, Claire. You can have the night off. How about venison stew with potatoes and thick toast? With Joseph helping me, I can get it ready. I'll need to put the meat on now."

"That's one of Pa's favorite meals. Are you trying to get in his good graces for some reason?"

"Not really, I just know how to make that. Pancakes on a cold night isn't the meal we should have. We need something warm and filling. Some of your delicious pie would be good for dessert."

"Well, I don't have time to make a pie with you needing the stove. We've some shortbread cookies down in the cellar. We can warm up a couple of canning jars of apples, serve them with cinnamon and warm cream. Do you need me to chop potatoes for you?"

"_Claire_. I said Joseph would be helping me. You are just going to have to relinquish cooking duties today."

"Fine. Don't ask me later to come rescue you. You are all on your own, Rob."

* * *

"Claire, did you know Ben got put in the corner again today? Mrs. Brandenburg said if he was naughty one more time during our lessons, she was going to send him to Papa! Ben, if you get sent out of school to Papa, you'll get your britches warmed really good!" George informs as the younger boys are being helped off with their boots.

"HUSH UP HORSEFACE!"

"Ben! That's impolite. Apologize! What are you doing that is causing problems in school?" Claire asks after Ben mumbles "sorry".

"He's talking to his seatmate, that new boy. His name's ..." George starts only to be cut off when Claire puts her hand over his mouth.

"I want Ben to answer, thank you."

"I was talking to Eric. He's new and I was only being friendly." Ben complains.

"You can be friendly outside or when you _aren't_ to be studying quietly. You know that, Ben. Hand me your grade reports so we can turn them over to Pa tonight."

"Claire? Are you going to tell Papa I was naughty at school again?" Ben asks, biting his lower lip.

"Not unless he comes right out and asks me. Don't worry, I don't think he'll have any reason to ask me. Go change into chores clothes. Remember, you have to clean out Lucky's stall also."

"Thanks Claire." Ben whispers as he hugs his sister before going to change clothes.

* * *

Not seeing Joseph since he came in from his chores, Claire knocks on his bedroom door.

"Joseph? It's your turn to help Rob with the cooking. He needs you." She says after hearing nothing from inside.

"I'll be out in a minute." Claire hears a very stuffed up voice answer. Not waiting for permission she opens the door.  
"Joseph? Are you sick? Do you need me to boil water for a steam tent?" She asks walking to her brother's bed where he is lying face down.

"No."

"Then what is the reason you sound so stuffed? Are you upset about something? What is it?"

"I'm okay, Claire. I'll be there to help in a minute."

"Tell me. I know something is wrong with you. What is it? If you don't tell me, I'll just tell Pa when he comes home how you seem sick and won't talk to me."

"I don't like the grade report. It's just the last two years, I wound up in trouble on those days. I've tried to be good and do right at home and school. I don't want Pa to be disappointed in me. It makes my stomach feel like I ate rocks!"

"Do you know that you did badly on the grades, Joseph? Have you seen the report?"

"No, they all put them in paper with a wax seal so I can't look at it or Pa would know. We were told not to open them."

"Well, if you've done your best and behaved well, you won't be in trouble. Come on, Rob's waiting."

* * *

"Supper was delicious and it was good to have something hot on a cold night. Thank you Rob." Ethan praises the boy after the meal.

"Thank you, Pa. I know venison stew is one of your favorites."

"It is at that. Now, before we have something for dessert, let's get right to the part of the evening you all have been so anxious about. I know your grade reports were sent home yesterday and today, so let's look at them. This is the first time all five of you have received them. Rob, we'll start with yours. Would you fetch it for me, please?"

"They're all together on the mantel, Rob." Claire tells him as he rises to get his grade report.

Opening and reading Rob's, Ethan looks across at the young man trying to appear as if he isn't nervous. Smiling now, Ethan passes the small card over to Rob.

"Very well done, Rob. You have worked very hard and your marks show your effort. All A's and the one B in Literature. Alright Claire's next."

Claire beams as her Pa reads her report knowing all her marks will be top of the class.

"Another excellent report. All A's in every subject as you usually do, Claire. Congratulations to both of you for doing excellent work in your advanced levels. Joseph, your turn. Don't look so worried, son. You've done well this term. Remember, I've had only good reports from Mr. Davis. He's talked to me several times." Reading the card in his hand, Ethan looks over at the boy clasping his hands hard enough to make them turn white. "Joseph, you surprised me and most likely yourself. Here, take a look." Ethan says passing the report to him.

"All A's? I made all A's?" Joseph gasps reading the grades.

"You certainly did. Excellent job, son. I always knew you could, once you put in just a small amount of real effort. I'm very proud of you, Joseph. Okay, now let's look at Mr. Mischief's report. Ben, Mrs. Brandenburg stopped by the office this afternoon. She requests that you limit your visiting to recess and lunchtime. I second that command, young man. Anymore reports of talking during lessons or you being in the corner and you'll be over my knee! Understand?"

"Yes Papa." Ben whispers fighting tears at the scolding.

"Very good work, son. You children are doing very well! Two A's and three B's, Ben. Good job, son. Alright one more to go. George, let's see how you did. Arithmetic A Spelling A, Reading A, Penmanship A and Deportment A. Wonderful job, George! Every single one of you children have outstanding school reports! Not a single grade lower than a B in the group! Claire, if you'll go in my bedroom and look in the top drawer of my chiffarobe, there's a brown bag. Please bring that out to me."

"Here you are children, one root beer candy stick each as a reward. Tomorrow, we'll go to the Hotel and have lunch as another reward for the excellent grades so far this school year. I'm proud of all of you!" Ethan tells the children as he passes the sticks to each of them.

* * *

"Pa? Joseph asks later that evening as they sit enjoying the warm fire.

"Hmm?"

"Jacob Kincaid asked me if I could come spend the night tomorrow. We would meet you at church. Please may I go?"

"I tell you what, son. We'll take a satchel when we go to lunch and stop by afterwards. If it's truly alright with his parents, then you may stay. Is that fair? I must know this isn't something Jacob cooked up himself."

"Yes sir, I think that's fair. Thanks Pa! I'll behave, I swear it!"

"I trust that you will, Joseph. Who want's to pop popcorn in the fireplace? We need another celebration tonight. Okay Ben, I'll let you hold the handle after we have the popcorn in the basket." Ethan answers Ben's "I want to hold it!"

* * *

After their celebratory lunch the following day, Ethan allows Rob to walk with Joseph to the boarding house.

"Mrs. Kincaid, Joseph has been invited by Jacob to stay overnight. My Pa wants to make sure this is agreeable with you. We would meet him at church tomorrow if it is. I'd like to spend time with Mary this afternoon if this is a good time."

"My, what a young gentleman you are, Rob. Yes to both requests. Joseph, Jacob is up in his room. Gabriel will show you."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you for letting me come." Joseph answers walking by her to go inside.

Climbing the three flights of stairs, Joseph,, following Gabe, finally reaches the third floor. Opening the door he sees Jacob sitting on a wide bed with white iron posts on the headboard and footboard. "Hi, Jacob. My Pa let me come stay overnight."

"OH! That's great, Joseph! Come, let's go outside. It's too nice to sit inside today. I can show you our hideout and other things."

"If it's such a nice day, why were you up here in the dark room all alone?"

"I got punished for my grade report. I have to sit up here alone for thirty minutes each day for a week to think about how to do better in school. I can't help that Arithmetic is so difficult. I had a C in it. I'm supposed to practice during my bedroom isolation but I'm not today."

"I'm sorry you got punished but at least he let me come stay. Let's go outside, it's kind of creepy up here." Joseph replies.

* * *

As the boys come down the stairs, they see Rob and Mary.

"Hi Mary, it's nice to see you." Joseph greets the girl.

"Hello Joseph. Rob and I are going walking in town. We'll see you later."

"Come on, Joseph! I have something to show you outside.

"Enjoy yourself, Joseph." Rob tells him as they pass by.

As he and Mary walk along the boardwalk in town, Rob asks "Will you come sit with me in the gazebo?"

"I suppose so, we'll be in sight of adults so we won't be breaking rules."

"There's a dance next Saturday. Will you allow me to be your escort?"

"Yes, I will but you know we won't be selfish. We have to allow others to dance with us. Have you attended the Harvest Dance before?"

"I like keeping you all to myself. No, I wasn't here when they had one last year. Remember, I told you I lived with my Uncle Vern most of my life. It was just last year that I came to live with Ethan and he adopted me. He is a good Pa to me and really the only one I've ever had. It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

* * *

While Rob and Mary are enjoying their time together, Gabe and Jacob are showing Joseph their hideout.

"We come here to get away from our sisters. It used to be a toolshed but Pa built a newer one close to the garden. We play here often. Would you like to play cards? I know how to play poker, do you? Gabe and I don't play for money just wood chips."

"I know how to play, Jacob. We can't get caught though. Even if we use wood chips, my Pa would not be at all happy if he knew I played poker. Rob and I used to play until we got caught. After Pa got finished with us, we couldn't sit comfortably until breakfast."

"We are safe, Pa doesn't ever come here. If he wants us he just yells and we go running! We'd get whipped too so don't mention this at all!" Gabe tells him.

"I won't."

Sometime later the boys hear "BOYS! TIME TO HELP WITH DINNER!"

"That's Mama, so we have to go in now." Jacob tells his guest.

* * *

Mrs. Kincaid, noticing how quiet Joseph is during the meal, asks "Joseph, are you ready for another helping of something?"

"No Ma'am. This is really good roast pork but I'm stuffed. What kind of corn is this? I've not had any before."

"That is yellow corn Joseph. A dish called creamed corn. It's the children's favorite way to eat corn."

After helping clear the table, the three boys go upstairs to play.

"It's cold up here. While you get the checkers out, Gabe, I'll get Papa to come fix a fire for us." Jacob tells his brother before he goes back downstairs.

Sitting with Gabe on the floor, Joseph watches as Mr. Kincaid adds new logs and kindling to the fireplace. As he is laying out the fire, his sons carefully sneak matches from the matchbox on the floor behind him.

"Alright boys, the fire is set and lit. If it starts to get low, add more woodchips. You three have two hours and then it's baths and bed." Mr. Kincaid announces as he gathers the matchbox and leaves the room.

"Yes Papa." his sons answer busy playing or watching the checkers game.

"Gabe! Jacob! That's stealing! You stole matches from your Pa!" Joseph whispers, aghast at what he saw.

"AWW, no it isn't! We live here and the matches belong to the Boarding House so they belong to us too. Just wait. We have something really exciting to do later." Jacob answers.

"At my house, it's stealing if you don't ask permission to use it. We get punished for taking something without asking! And it doesn't matter what it is either!"

* * *

Many hours later after a relaxing hot bath and some whispering in the dark,Joseph is asleep on the soft goose feather mattress covered with four quilts. He's having a nice dream about fishing with Rob and catching the big bass they've been after for a year when someone shakes him awake.

"Come on, get your boots and coat and follow us. We have something to show you." Jacob whispers shaking his friend awake.

"What?" Joseph mutters sleepily.

"Come with us and you'll see. Hurry!" Gabe whispers back.

"Why are we back at the toolshed? It's really cold out here. Could we just wait until morning?" Joseph asks.

"No. Sit down while I get the surprise." Jacob tells him reaching into a wooden crate. "Here, Gabe and I have been saving these for just the right time. They're the new smokes called cigarettes. Men smoke these and drink whiskey in the saloons. To be men, we'll have to learn to do it too. I don't have whiskey so we'll just practice with these. Gabe, I'll show you how to light it. Watch." Jacob says striking a match on the barrel and lighting the cigarette.

"I know how to light it Jake! I can light my own match!" Gabe replies irritably. Following his brother's actions, he strikes his match against the barrel he's sitting on. "Hmm, doesn't taste too great does it?" Gabe mumbles after sucking on his cigarette.

"Doesn't matter. Be a grown up, Gabe." Jacob answers handing Joseph a cigarette.

"No, I'll wait. You show me what to do." Joseph replies, not wanting to be involved.

"Dang IT! Mine went out. I've got to light it over." Gabe says striking his second match. "OWW! It burned me!" Gabe announces dropping the lit match on the floor. Quickly the old wood catches and the fire spreads to the wall.

"It's burning up! GET OUT! MOVE!" Joseph yells pulling Gabe's arm and shoving Jacob out the toolshed door.

Falling out the door into the night the boys see Mr. Kincaid's angry face lit by the fire behind them and the lantern he's holding.

"WHAT are you doing? Is that a cigarette, Jacob? I know you two took matches from the box and heard you go outside! We have to stop this fire! All three of you go wet burlap sacks from the porch and bring buckets of water! MOVE!"

* * *

After the boys have helped stop the fire, Mr. Kincaid starts his inquisition by asking "Were you three smoking?" At his son's woebegone answers of Yes sir and Joseph's No sir. He says "Jacob! Go fetch a switch from the Hickory tree. Take the lantern and this knife. Gabriel, where did the cigarettes come from?"

"The General Store Pa."

"No one would sell those to children so you two stole them, correct?"

"Yes Papa." Gabe whispers breaking into tears as Jacob comes back with the thin switch. As his Papa grabs Jacob by the arm and starts applying the switch to the twisting backside, Gabe eases away two steps.

"Gabriel Michael Kincaid!" barked out by his Pa has him frozen in place watching his brother twist and skip to avoid the switch.

"OWWW OWW! OW!" Jacob sobs as the switch finds it's target on his legs and back as well as his bottom. "Pa! Oh, that hurts, Pa. Please!"

"Being burned or killed in a fire because you were playing with matches could hurt worse! You defied me! You know using matches without supervision and smoking is forbidden! Stand still and take your whipping!" Mr. Kincaid shouts as he lashes the boy with the switch.

This being too much for Joseph, he runs into the darkness. Finding himself at his Uncle Matt's house, he bangs his fist on the door. "Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt! It's Joseph!"

Not getting an answer, Joseph staggers across the road to the next house. Blinded by tears he falls against the person who answers the door.

"Joseph Cord! What on earth are you doing out in the cold at this time of night? How are you even in town and in your nightshirt at that?"

"Mrs. Brandenburg. Fire at Jacob's. Hideout burned up. Need Uncle Matt. Wanta go home,now. Uncle Matt!" Joseph sobs into her wrapper.

"I don't know your Uncle Matt."

"Matthew Carroll. I need him. Lives across the road."

"OH! Yes, I do know him. Stay here. I'll be right back."

* * *

Drifting in a cloudy haze, Joseph hears "Joseph? I'm here, son. What's happened?"

"I want my Pa! I want to go home! Uncle Matt, I wanta see Pa!"

"I'll take you home then, let's go. Thank you Mrs. Brandenburg for coming to the saloon. I don't know any woman who would rush into a saloon when I'm tending bar to fetch me! Let's get my horse and I'll take you home, son."

"He's so upset he seems much younger. Will he be alright? He's not even dressed. Wait, let me get him a blanket to wrap in as it's so cold."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm sorry I haven't been over to introduce myself since you moved in two weeks ago. I work at the General Store during Mr. Hiram's teaching duties and the saloon at night. Joseph's upset but doesn't seem injured. You said there was a fire. He's had some bad times with fire. I think he'll be alright. I just hope he wasn't one of the instigators of this fire." Matthew replies as he wraps the boy in the heavy blanket. Lifting him up in his arms, he walks out.

"Good night to you. Thank you again for helping with Joseph. Ethan will be by to thank you also, I'm sure."

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Carroll. Take care of him on the ride."

"Yes Ma'am, I will. Let's get you home, son." Matt says to the shivering boy in his arms.


	13. Eye Opening Events

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 13**

**Eye Opening Events**

* * *

On the ride to the Cord Ranch, Matthew talks to the boy wrapped in a blanket in front of him. "Joseph, what were you doing in town in your nightshirt? Were you sleepwalking? I have heard of sleepwalking in the house but not sleepwalking all the way to town." Matt teases. Not getting a response from his nephew, he tries again. "So something caught on fire tonight? You smell like smoke, Joseph. You weren't hurt were you?"

This time he felt the boy shake his head. "They burned down the shed. It caught on fire. I pulled them out and we weren't burned."

"That was brave Joseph. Who is they? How did the fire start, do you know?"

"Yeah."

"Would you wish to share that information?" Matthew asks, refraining from scolding for the "yeah".

"Jacob and Gabe were smoking those new slim cigar things. Can't remember what they called them."

"I see. Young boys have been known to try smoking but it often ends badly. Joseph, did you smoke one also?"

"No Sir! ** I swear I didn't! **I did not even hold one or matches either! I didn't Uncle Matt, I'm not lying!"

"I've no reason to doubt your word, son. Calm down, it's alright."

"Uncle Matt? I'm worried Pa will think I did it too but I did not! How do I prove it?" Joseph replies, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Hmm, well, tell your Pa what happened and answer everything he asks honestly."

"Could you tell him for me, what I told you?"

"I'll tell him enough to let him know why we are showing up at this time of night. You are going to have to tell the details of the event."

"Uncle Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"Jacob's Pa thrashed him real bad. He hit him with a switch, on his back too. Really hard. I ran away. He was yelling at Jacob while he was doing it."

"I recall threatening you with a switch once. I believe Ethan has whipped you that way."

"Only once, when you were going to and I ran from you. That time I played the awful pranks on you when we first met. He only whipped my backside and not real hard or many licks. Mr. Kincaid hit _hard_ and many times on Jacob's back and legs."

"Not all parents are alike or fair, son."

"Yes, I remember from my first Pa. Your brother wasn't fair to me."

"Joseph, we've talked about this and I thought we were beyond it already. As a sixteen year old, I couldn't have helped and I **did not** know."

"It's just tonight, I thought I saw him again. It was Mr. Kincaid though, not Papa." Joseph answers drowsily.

"Never mind, we're here now. Let's go knock and get you inside so you'll get warm."

"Nooooo, I wanna stay out here with you. I'm scared Pa's gonna be mad. Lemme stay in the barn with Lucky."

"No, Joseph, you're going inside,"

"Then let me go tap on Rob's window and wake him. I can sneak in the window."

"_No_, you're going to have a bath and talk to your Pa. Now are you going to walk or do I carry you up the steps?"

"I. Am. Not. Going!" Joseph declares, wrapping the reins around his wrists.

"Then I'll tie you to the horse and tell Ethan you refused to obey me. I'll let him deal with you." Matthew answers the glaring boy.

"I'll come, Uncle Matt! Don't say I was disobeying you. Please?" Joseph replies, scrambling down off the horse.

* * *

Just as Matthew reaches the door, it is opened to show Ethan standing there with a lantern.

"Matthew? Joseph? What has happened? Come in out of the cold."

"There was an incident in town tonight and Joseph needed a way home. I don't know much about what went on Ethan." Matthew explains as Joseph dashes to the water closet.

"Just tell me what you know."

"There was a problem at the Kincaids. Joseph mentioned a shed that caught fire while the boys were inside. Mr. Kincaid punished his boy with a switch, Joseph was frightened and ran off. Mrs. Brandenburg had him at her place and came to get me at the saloon. I brought him home."

"Thank you Matthew for riding out in the cold. I'll let you know what I find out. I'm sorry he was difficult outside. I heard the last of your argument."

"He's frightened and weary, Ethan. Don't punish him for it. Tonight brought back some terrible memories of his Pa and I'm suspecting, the fires of your barn and Claire's school. That's about all I have to say. I'll be going."

"Goodnight, safe travel home." Ethan replies closing the door behind Matthew. Turning at a sound behind him, he finds Joseph staring at him. The boy's nightshirt is covered in ash, as is his hair. Ethan can smell the smoke from where he stands.

* * *

"Well, I hear you had some experiences tonight. Let's get you a warm bath, clean nightshirt and some sleep. Go get your nightshirt and meet me in the bath room. I'll bring the hot water and listen if you want to talk while you bathe. If not, then tomorrow will be time enough to talk together."

"I want to talk but I'm so tired, Pa." Joseph answers quietly.

"I see, son. That is why I'm sitting with you while you bathe."

* * *

"Now, stay awake, Joseph. I don't want you slipping under the water. I hear there was a fire tonight. Is everyone safe?"

"Yessir." Joseph replies frowning down at the water.

"Was the fire inside the boarding house, son?"

"Unh uh, I mean No sir." Joseph answers yawning and sliding down further in the warm water.

"Careful son, don't go to sleep on me. Can you tell me more?" Ethan asks, gently washing the boy when he seems too tired to move.

"Lean back and I'll soap your hair and rinse it. Tomorrow, we'll talk. Tonight, let's get you to bed." Ethan replies as he pours a pitcher of water over Joseph's head rinsing the soap.

"Jacob had a hideout in a shed. We went in and later it was on fire. I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't mean to cause trouble for everyone." Joseph whispers hoarsely as he rinses the soap off his body.

"Go on to bed, I'm going to fix some honey and water for you to sip on to help your throat. I'll bring it to you."

* * *

Coming in to Joseph's room he finds Joseph asleep and Rob sitting beside him.

"Is he alright, Pa? I couldn't help but hear through the wall as I was in bed. It woke me." Rob asks looking over at Joseph.

"He's exhausted and breathed in some smoke, it seems. Tomorrow, I need you and Claire to supervise the boys at church. I'm keeping Joseph home so we can talk about tonight. Right now, let's go to bed. It will be daylight soon."

"Yessir. Are you sure I shouldn't sit with him?"

"He's not hurt, son. I didn't see any injuries of any kind, he's just exhausted and needs sleep. Go to bed, Rob."

* * *

The next morning, Ben is balking at going to church without Ethan.

"Why can't I stay home? Joseph doesn't have to go today! I don't want to go either 'cause it's so long. I can't sit still that long Papa. I'll need to go out and no one'll take me. I wanna stay here." Ben exclaims stomping his foot for emphasis.

"Ben, I've already discussed this with you and I'm not going through it again. You **_are going_ **with Rob and will obey him, that's final. Once you use the outhouse when you arrive, you can sit through the sermon. Now, get your new coat on and go to the wagon. Everyone's waiting."

"I don't want to! I'm not going!" Ben declares plopping himself down on the floor and crossing his arms.

"_Benjamin_, either get up, get your coat and go to the wagon **or** I wallop your bare backside and **put** you in the wagon! Which is your choice?" Ethan asks the pouting child.

"I'll go, I don't want a spanking but I need to stay with Joseph, Papa!" Ben answers standing and moving slowly towards the front door where his coat is hanging.

"Son, I need time alone to talk to Joseph as I explained. He's going to be fine and you will see him after church. Come, I need a good bye hug before you go outside to Rob."

"Bye Papa. Be nice to Joseph. I think he's sick because he talks funny and won't get up." Ben answers as he hugs Ethan goodbye.

"Behave yourself scamp, remember to mind Rob. I'll see you in a few hours." Ethan replies as Rob comes in looking for Ben.

"Ben? Are you ready yet? We need to get going or we'll be late to church."

"I'm coming. Bye Papa. Bye Joseph! Bye Pepper!" Ben calls as Rob pulls him by the hand to the wagon.

"Pepper? What are you doing inside?" Ethan asks the happily grinning dog wagging at him.

Unable to resist the pleading green eyes, Ethan sighs. "Alright,you can stay inside, just for now. Come help me get Joseph up." He tells the black bouncing ball of

energy.

* * *

Squirming on the cold wooden pew, Ben feels Rob's hand grip his leg for the third time. Looking up into his oldest brother's face he sees a scowl. With a nod and frown of his own, Ben stops moving. As the sermon stretches on to what seems hours to him, Ben tugs on Rob's hand.

Looking down at the wriggling boy beside him, Rob leans over and whispers "SIT STILL or I'm going to report to Pa that you would not mind me! You know you are not to act up and here you are bouncing on the pew!"

"I need to go out, Rob! I really do! Please take me!" Ben whispers back.

"NO. You went right before church started, you can wait at least until the service is over. Claire's going to play the organ this morning, she's already setting up the music. Just be still and wait! George is behaving and so can you!" Rob whispers back, convinced this having to go during church is just a ploy to get up as it only happens during the service. _Pa falls for his tricks but I'm not. He went just before we came in! _ He thinks glancing at the now still child.

Finally, Ben hears Reverend Davis announce "Claire Cord is going to play our closing hymn. Please stand and join us in singing Blest Be The Tie That Binds."

As the hymn finishes and Reverend Davis dismisses them with his wishes to "Go with God and have a blessed week." Ben whispers to Rob. "Please let me go out now. I'll meet you out front."

"Go, but come straight back to me and no dawdling!" Rob answers watching the boy rush towards the back door almost before he finishes speaking.

* * *

Coming back in through the side door, Ben finds the church empty. Finding temptation too much to resist he steps up on the platform to look at the organ.

_It's really alright for me to touch it, because Claire does and she's my sister. It won't hurt anything just to play a little. You just mash these shiny white teeth and put your foot down on the lever down on the floor and ..._ Ben thinks as he pulls the stool closer and reaches for the cover over the organ.

* * *

While the other children are in town and Joseph is finishing his plate of eggs, potatoes, sausage and toast, Ethan washes dishes. Finished cleaning up, he looks at the boy hunched over the table. Sitting down across from Joseph, Ethan announces, "Well son, I think it's time we talk about last night. I want you to start from the beginning and don't leave out any information."

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers not looking up. Quietly he begins telling about exploring the shed, eating supper at the boarding house, playing checkers with the Kincaid boys stopping just before talking about the fire.

"Mrs. Kincaid had roast pork, potatoes, soft white rolls and creamed corn for supper with apple cake for dessert. I like creamed corn, Pa. It's good! We went to play checkers upstairs. When Mr. Kincaid came in to make a fire in the fireplace, Jacob and Gabe stole matches from his matchbox while he lit it I didn't take any, Pa. I promise. After that we played some more and then had baths. They have a bigger bathtub than ours and you can stretch your legs all the way out and not touch the other end. They have two bathing rooms at the Boarding House. One up in the family rooms and one for guests. They have three water closets too! One in the family section and two on the floors for guests. I wish we had an extra water closet. Ben is always in this one." Joseph stops to look at Ethan at that information.

"Well, it sounds as if everything was going well for you and you were enjoying your stay. It is a stop on the stagecoach route, son. With many travelers coming in, they would need extra facilities. I don't believe I'll be adding another W.C., Joseph. Putting in the one we have was difficult enough, plus we have the outhouse. Now tell me about the fire. What happened to cause a fire, Joseph? Let's skip to that part of the night."

"Well, I was asleep and the boys woke me up saying to come with them as they had something really exciting to show me. I went along and wound up in the hideout umm toolshed. Then Jake got out those new really thin cigar things he and Gabe had hidden there. They're called umm cigsett or something like that. Jacob lit his smoke stick first. Gabe had a match and was going to light his smoke stick and he dropped the lit match. The floor caught fire and then the wall really quick. I grabbed them and pulled them out but it was hot and so smokey I was coughing so bad. Then Mr. Kincaid was there ordering us to fetch wet sacks and water buckets. He put the fire out so it didn't spread anywhere."

"Joseph. Look me in the eyes." Ethan says firmly. When the boy obeys he asks "Did you smoke at all last night? Tell me the truth."

"No Sir, I did not smoke or light any matches. I didn't hold either matches or the cigsette things at all._ I wasn't going to smoke_, Pa. I swear it!" Joseph answers stopping to check Ethan's reaction. Not seeing distrust or suspicion, he fights the lump in his throat to continue, knowing Ethan is waiting for the rest of the story. "I was going to leave but it caught on fire first. It went up so fast I had to pull and push the boys to get out. The shed burned down Pa. It was just like our barn only I was pulling Gabe and Jacob instead of horses. It was so fast. They could have been burned like Claire, Pa." Joseph answers huskily, brushing away the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Come here, son." Ethan says moving his chair away from the table.

"_Pa, No! I'm telling the truth. I swear it! **I am not lying to you!** I didn't smoke or use a match! I didn't!_" Joseph gasps out after losing control of his tears at what he believes is Ethan ready to punish him.

"Shhh, calm down. I believe you, son. Just come here to me. Everything is going to be fine, Joseph." Ethan replies reaching out and pulling the boy into his lap.

"Hmm, you don't fit quite as well as you used to, Joseph." he teases, feeling Joseph shaking from the sobs he can't hold back any longer. "SHH, Hush now. Calm down, son. I'm not angry, I believe you, you aren't going to be punished."

"Honest? You aren't mad with me? You aren't going to whip me for sneaking out late at night and being around smoking? We caused a fire, Pa." Joseph finally calms down enough to ask.

"I'm not angry with you nor do I plan to punish you in any way. I am very proud of you, Joseph. Son, you didn't cause that fire. The other boys did. You saved three people last night with your quick actions. Without your clear thinking ... " Ethan has to stop and just hold on to Joseph while he gets control of his own emotions.

"Mr. Kincaid wasn't proud. He took a switch to Jacob on his back and legs. He hit him hard and Jacob was yelling. Mr. Kincaid was so mad. It scared me and I ran off. I went to Uncle Matt's but he wasn't home. Maybe I _should_ get a whipping, I ran off from Mr. Kincaid like a coward."

"Joseph, you are not going to be punished as you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry Mr. Kincaid frightened you. Did he remind you of your Papa? Is that what happened?"

"Yessir, I heard Papa's voice and saw him. He was going to beat me again and I ran away just like a little kid and a coward."

"What do you mean, son? Did your Papa whip you for being around fire?"

"No, for smoking. I was nine and these bigger boys had a cigar. They passed it around and I took a turn. We got caught in the alley by the storekeeper and he took us to our Pa's. Papa whipped me with a birch tree switch. I had welts on my legs for a week! I swear to you I did not smoke last night! I wouldn't!"

"Joseph, I already said I believe you and I mean it. Son, you are safe here. No one is going to beat you and your Papa is dead so he can't ever hurt you. You saved the Kincaid children and yourself son. I think Mr. Kincaid was frightened and reacted harshly because of it. You are so brave. Don't ever think you are a coward! I am so proud of you, Joseph. I am proud you were there to save those boys and I am proud you were strong enough to not smoke a cigarette also. You have seen the damage fire causes. Our barn, their toolshed, even Claire's boarding school were all damaged by fire. I just hope you remain strong and don't give in to pressures from others to smoke until you are grown. Then you can make a decision about it and do it safely."

"Yes Pa. I know not to smoke before I am grown, Pa. I remember what you have always told us would happen if we did. I don't want my backside attacked with that razor strop! I don't want to smoke and then have a smoking backside ever again!"

"Well then, you just keep remembering that young man!" Ethan answers, smiling back at the boy.

* * *

While his Pa and brother are having a discussion, Rob is dealing with behavior problems.

"Rob! Ben is about to play with the organ!" George yells out the church door. Having come looking for his brother just as Ben reaches for the cover, he decides to keep him from trouble by calling Rob.

Excusing himself from the group he is talking to, Rob enters the church to get his young brothers.

Finding them tussling on the floor beside the organ he snaps "Both of you come here, NOW!"

"OW! Rob! What are you mad at me for? I didn't do anything but stop Ben. Ben's the one who was about to touch the organ!" George complains after Rob swats both of them four times with his hand.

"I told you to go find your brother, I did not say, scream across the churchyard or roll on the floor! I've had enough! You hear me boys? You two stay beside me and do not move from there without permission or you'll find yourselves with much more of a stinging bottom than you have now! Let's go!"

Glaring at George, Ben dares to stick his tongue out at him behind Rob's back. Sending a silent message, Ben says "_You didn't have to tattletale! I could have played music too! Claire gets to do it so I can too!"_

"_You know not to touch the organ, Ben. I was saving you from getting in bad trouble. Pa would spank you if you bothered that organ! If you wanta be mad, that's fine!"_ George sends back, glaring right back at his troublesome brother.

* * *

Walking back to join Claire, Rob sees Matthew standing with her.

"Hello Uncle Matt." Rob greets him as he joins the group making sure the boys are beside him.

"Hello Rob, Ben, George. I was just about to ask after Joseph. I see he and Ethan did not make it to town this morning. Is everything alright?"

"Joseph didn't feel good today. I think he's sick. His throat was all scratchy and he wouldn't get out of bed this morning." Ben answers before Rob.

"Ben. Let me answer. You stand quietly while adults talk!" Rob scolds only to hear "You aren't an adult yet, Rob. Papa says you aren't until you're twenty one and you're only sixteen so I can talk if I wanna!"

"BENJAMIN!" Rob all but growls the name.

"Rob, calm yourself before you do something you regret." Matthew cautions as he stops Rob from spanking Ben as the older boy attempts to swat him.

"I'll take the boys on to the wagon, while you talk." Claire announces taking both youngsters by the hand and walking away.

* * *

"What is with you today?" Matthew asks after they leave.

"You're normally the cool headed one who steps in to negotiate on the boy's behalf instead of nearly flaying their britches!"

"I've been wrangling Ben all morning Uncle Matt. He's been so exasperating, not sitting still, whining about going out and just a few minutes ago, he was about to bother the organ. George called me to come inside and I found them both rolling on the floor trying to kick each other! I've had all I can take!"

"I understand. It's difficult to keep your patience when you're exhausted. I see it in your face so don't deny it. Now, answer my question. How is Joseph, was he injured last night? Do you believe Ethan kept him home to punish him?"

"I honestly don't know, sir. Pa said he wasn't burned last night after Joseph's bath. I didn't feel Pa was angry this morning but that doesn't mean much. He often doesn't show his feelings and you can't really know if he's about to redden your backside until he does it! It's possible Joseph might be in for a whipping. I don't know the story so I can't tell if he is or not."

* * *

As the two are talking, Mr. Kincaid walks up carrying a satchel. "Here's the boy's satchel, Robert. I see he and Ethan didn't come in today. I guess that means he switched the boy good! He should have after the boy burned down my shed! I switched my two boys but they came today anyway. No sore bottom is going to keep them from church! They need sermons on proper obedience not time to goof off at home. Tell your Pa, the boy is not welcome at my place any longer. I don't want my sons growing up cowards who run from trouble like mama's boys. They're going to be tough!"

"THE BOY as you keep calling him has a name. It's Joseph. My brother is no Mama's boy or coward!" Rob answers angrily.

"Watch your mouth boy! You speak to me with respect or I take my belt to you and you don't see Mary again!"

"Easy there, Mr. Kincaid! Rob, take the satchel and leave. I'll handle this and be out to your place later today. _**Get moving,**_ **_I will see you later_**." Matthew instructs giving Rob a stern look and a nod towards the wagons when he doesn't move.

"Mr. Kincaid, I'm Matthew Carroll, the boy's uncle. I think you are wrong in your assessment of Joseph. He has been through some tough times. You see sir, his first Pa, my brother, beat him for what he considered misbehavior. I don't mean whippings either. When you switched your boys, it brought back memories of his Pa doing that to him for such things as tripping and spilling a drink at the age of seven. I know my nephew isn't perfect but he **isn't** a coward. In the past two years his sister has been trapped in a fire that killed several people and injured her badly, his home barn burned and Joseph rescued the animals as it was burning. Fire frightens him badly, sir. He does not light lanterns or start a fire in the fireplace unless someone is beside him. I thank you for listening and good day to you sir." Matthew replies walking off towards his home.

* * *

"Mr. Carroll! Wait!" He hears as he walks around the church.

"Yes, Mrs. Brandenburg? What may I help you with today?"

"I wish to know if Joseph is alright. He was so upset last night I fear he was injured."

"As far as I've heard, he is not injured, just upset. Ethan kept him home so they could discuss the event. I know little more, Mrs. Brandenburg. I need to be getting home. I plan to go out to the ranch to check on him myself. Perhaps if you are ready, I'll walk you and your children home?"

"Yes, let me gather the children and I'll walk with you."


	14. Responses

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 14**

**Responses**

* * *

"Pa?" Joseph asks at breakfast the Monday after his traumatic weekend.

"Yes?"

"Do I absolutely HAVE to go to school today? Couldn't I wait until next week?"

"You can not miss a whole week of school, Joseph. Finish your oatmeal." Ethan answers, giving the boy a firm look over the tin coffee cup. "Claire fixed your favorite hot cereal and even put apple pieces in just for you. It would be rude not to eat it."

"Yes sir." Joseph answers swallowing several spoonfuls before asking "Pa? I could get my assignments by Ben or George going to Mr. Davis for them. I could get them done here at home. I wouldn't be missing lessons that way. Claire or Rob could help me if I needed help. Please? I don't want to go, Pa."

"No Joseph, you are attending school today and that's final. If you are finished then clear your dishes and gather your school things. You need to leave in ten minutes. That goes for you younger boys also." Ethan informs his two youngest who are following the conversation with wide eyes.

* * *

"Okay boys, listen and do your best today. Remember to come straight home as we have work to do. We need to chink the logs in the barn as some has come loose. There are cracks in the house also. We've been feeling more of the cold at night because of it." Ethan instructs as the younger two wait for Joseph.

"Isn't Rob going to do that while we are at school? He doesn't have lessons today." George asks, pulling on his coat.

"Rob and Claire have schoolwork for home today but he and I will begin working on it." Ethan answers, turning to call Joseph.

"Joseph! Let's go! The boys are ready and waiting."

* * *

As the three boys walk to school, Ben asks "Joseph? Why don't you just play hooky today? If you don't want to go, then don't go."

"Think about it, Ben. What would happen if Pa found out I didn't obey him? Mr. Davis would be sure to mention it sometime and then what would happen?"

"You'd get in trouble, I guess."

"I'd probably get my britches burned so **no**, I'm not skipping school. I just hope I don't see Mr. Kincaid. Uncle Matthew told Pa, Mr. Kincaid was upset with me."

"You were listening at the door, weren't you?" George asks. "We were supposed to stay in our rooms last night when he asked to talk to Papa privately, so you must have listened."

"Don't tell, okay?" Joseph asks waiting for the two boys to nod agreement. "I snuck out Rob's window and listened under the floor while in the root cellar. You can hear everything under there. Pa wouldn't like it if he knew I was eavesdropping so don't talk about it."

"I won't tell. Why would Mr. Kincaid be upset with you? You didn't burn up his shed. His shed burned because Gabe and Jacob were smoking. You weren't." George asks.

"I don't know why, George. I just know I'm not going to be going anywhere near him if I can help it. He might decide I need a thrashing like he gave his boys! I'm staying as far away as possible."

"Yeah, but he comes to town sometimes. What if you see him there?" Ben asks.

"I'm just going to go the other way and keep going." Joseph tells them.

"We'd better run! I just heard the schoolhouse bell ring! We're going to be late if we don't run for it!"

* * *

Trying very hard to concentrate on the history lesson, Joseph finds himself having to pinch his leg to keep his attention where it needs to be. Pinching doesn't help however, his mind wanders back to the conversation he heard the night before.

**** _flashback_****

"Thank you for bringing Joseph's satchel out, Matthew. He does need his Sunday clothes. What did you need to tell me that the children couldn't hear?"

"Ethan, Kincaid brought this to me after the service. He said some pretty harsh things about Joseph. I set him straight but he's an old fashioned thinker I believe. I doubt he accepted what I had to say. If possible, keep him away from Joseph. He might hurt the boy with his ideas."

"What exactly did he say, Matthew? Did he threaten Joseph?"

"Not right out. He was angry over the boy's actions. He reasoned you and Joseph were not attending today because you, as he put it, "switched the boy good." He went on about how a sore bottom wouldn't keep his sons from church and that they needed to hear sermons on obedience. Then he attacked by calling Joseph a coward and Mama's boy because he ran off. He talked about how his boys were going to be tough and not run from trouble."

"Kincaid is acting as a loud mouthed tyrant who likes to insult others. There is no truth in his statements! Taking on so after a child is ridiculous! I'll let him know my views on the matter tomorrow. No one is going to speak that way about my children!"

"I told him my views rather forcefully as he got my dander up with his insults. I explained why Joseph was afraid, that he's been through two fires. As I said, it didn't seem to faze Kincaid. He even threatened to whip Rob when Rob defended Joseph. He also threatened to stop him from seeing Mary. I thought you should know, Ethan."

"Thank you for the report. I'll keep my eye on the man. Would you like to stay for coffee and cake? The children haven't had dessert yet."

"No, thank you. I've been invited to have pie with Mrs. Brandenburg. She and I walked home from church and she invited me for dessert tonight. No, Ethan! You can't tease about this!"

"I never said a word, Matthew."

"I saw the look in your eyes, you were preparing to say something!"

"No, I think you and Mrs. Brandenburg will make a good couple. You ought to ask her to the Harvest Dance for Saturday."

"I just might. I need to go, tell the children good night for me."

**** end flashback***

* * *

Arriving home from school that afternoon, Ben runs ahead of his brothers.

"Hi Papa! We're home and hungry! Can we have a snack before chores?" Ben calls into the barn where he finds his Pa and Rob.

"Whose "We" son? All I see is you. Where are your brothers?"

"Ah, they're slowpokes today. I ran on ahead but they're coming. I made a B on my spelling test from last week. Can I get some candy from the treat jar?"

"Ask Claire to give you one piece, just _one_ Ben. Now go get your snack, change clothes and come back out. We need all hands on deck to finish chinking the barn. Rob and I have done most of the higher parts of the walls. You boys will work on the lower parts." Ethan informs the three boys as Joseph and George have joined Ben at the doorway of the barn.

"Papa? I made an A on my spelling test. Could I get a piece of candy also?" George runs back to ask after Ben brags about getting candy.

"Just one, son. Now hurry and eat as we need to get this barn at least half done before dark."

"Claire! Papa said me and George could get one piece of candy and we need a snack before work." Ben tells his sister as he comes from the bedroom dressed for chores.

"George and I, is the correct way to say that. I already have warm bread with butter, sugar, and cinnamon fixed. Would you like milk or water to drink?"

"Water. Did you toast it? I like cinnamon toast!"

"Say please, Ben. You don't just say 'water'. No, I didn't toast it this time, you can eat it this way."

"Please Ben." Ben answers, giggling along with George who is waiting at the table.

"Ben. George. This isn't funny. Manners are important. Now, Ben how do you ask for water?" Claire scolds, eliciting sighs from both younger boys.

"May I have some water PLEASE?" Ben asks sitting next to George.

"Claire?" George asks after he and Ben have finished eating. "_May_ we pick one piece of candy now? Pa said we could because we did well on our tests last week."

Both boys watch as their sister reaches up to the high shelf in the pantry for the treat jar. "Here you are, now each of you tell me which candy you want and I'll get it out." Having learned the boys will touch each piece if offered the jar, she gets it for them.

"I want the green one. Its mint flavor." George answers.

"I like the peppermint flavor, the red and white striped piece." Ben tells her as she pulls out the small candy for George.

"Here you are, boys. Now get your coats on and go help outside. You've been in long enough." Claire says shooing the two boys towards the coat rack.

* * *

"Alright boys, here is your bucket of chinking. Watch Joseph and he'll show you how to spread it between the logs. Keep the chinking on the logs not each other." Ethan tells the two youngest as he hands them the bucket of mud, hay and water mixture.

"Ben, George, you take a handful and spread it like I'm doing. You want to make it thick. Where are your gloves?" Joseph asks, noticing neither boy is wearing gloves.

"We didn't have any old ones that fit. Claire said we couldn't use the new ones." George answers.

"Pa!" Joseph calls impatiently.

"What is it, Joseph?" Ethan asks walking around to their side of the barn.

"They don't have any gloves to wear. Should I wrap their hands in burlap?"

"Boys, where are your old gloves?"

"They don't fit, they're too short and Claire put them in the bag with the give away clothes." George answers.

"Go get them, George. Just for this, it won't matter that they are not fitting. It's more important to keep your hands warm and clean than anything else. You can wear them for an hour or two."

* * *

Thirty minutes and two long logs later, Ben wipes his muddy glove on his brother's pants.

"Quit it, Ben! Put it on the log not me." George tells him, busily spreading chinking.

"Sorry, my hand slipped off."

"No it didn't! You did that on purpose, now quit it!"

"I'm bored with this job. Let's go play inside. It's cold out here."

"We CAN'T go inside to play. We have to do what Pa says and he says keep working. Now come on and help me spread more between these logs. I can't do it by myself."

"This is not fun and I'm tired of it. You can do the rest without me."

"BENJAMIN!" Both boys jump at their Pa's loud call.

"Yes Papa?" Ben calls back, wide eyed at hearing a voice but not seeing anyone.

"You _are_ going to help your brother finish this job. You are not finished until I say you are! Is that understood? We are all working together not just a few of us and you _**will**_ do your part!" Ethan tells him firmly as he walks around the side of the barn.

"Yes sir." Ben answers, lower lip trembling at the harsh scolding.

"Son, you can not just abandon a job because it is tiring or you don't want to finish. If something needs done, you do it. There will be many things in life that need to be done and are not fun to do but as a man, you do them anyway. Now, are you going to work as a man or go inside to your room as a little boy, today?"

"I'm a MAN Papa! I can do the work for you!" Ben answers.

"I know you can, son. I wouldn't have had the two of you do this job if I didn't think you could do it. Now, finish three more logs and we'll stop for the night. You two have supper, homework and baths, with the baths being first on the list. I thought I said to put the chinking between the logs not on each other. How did you get so much on yourselves?"

"Well... umm... you see, Papa... umm... my hand slipped a few times and got George and his did too, right George?" Ben answers sending George a message silently "_SAY YES!"_

_"_George_? _Is this true? It was an accident?"

"The chinking is slippery Papa and it's hard to keep your hands up that high on the higher logs." George answers truthfully, avoiding the direct question.

"Pa? May Rob and I stop now? We've done all the logs from the roof to the middle on the back side. My arms are aching and I have chinking down my shirt." Joseph asks walking around to where Ethan is standing with the boys.

"Yes, you and Rob go bathe and I'll help these two finish here."

"Joseph?" Ben asks.

"What Ben."

"You have chinking in your hair too! It's not brown hair any more it's mud hair. Maybe you need to play hooky again if it doesn't wash out."

Joseph's mouth drops open at that and his eyes dart to his Pa's face.

"Go clean up. You and I will talk later." Ethan says, frowning.

"I **didn't** play hooky! I went to school, Pa! _I did_! I don't know why Ben said that!" Joseph tells him.

"Joseph. We will discuss this later, this isn't the time. Go clean up." Ethan answers

* * *

Washed and dressed in clean clothes, Joseph asks Claire "Could you keep supper warm a few extra minutes when Pa comes in? I want to talk to him before we eat. I just can't wait until afterwards. Ben said I played hooky and now my stomach feels as if I have frogs doing somersaults in there. I just have to get Pa to say he believes me."

"It will wait. I have everything warming anyway."

* * *

After Ethan has washed and changed clothes, Joseph brings up what's bothering him. "Pa, may we talk privately before eating? Claire says she can have supper warming. It won't take much time, I don't think."

"Alright son, what do you want to tell me?" Ethan asks after following Joseph to his bedroom.

"I can prove I went to school today. Here's my spelling test dated last Friday. Mr. Davis returns them on Monday. I don't know why Ben said I skipped school as I didn't. I didn't even think of doing it."

"I never thought you did, son. Thank you for showing me your test though. I'm proud of you for making a perfect score. Joseph, Ben is trying to see what he can get away with. He seems to be remembering more each day which brings back his mischievous streak. I'll have a talk with him about stretching the truth after we eat. I trust you, son. Your reaction when Ben blurted that out, told me all I needed to know. You can relax and let's go eat. I'm caving in with hunger!" Ethan replies rubbing Joseph's still wet hair.

* * *

After school Thursday, Joseph and Rob stop at the hardware store to buy extra lumber. The arrangement being the boys pick up the wagon Ethan has left in town while he rode his horse home.

"Mr. Anderson, Pa wants us to buy thirty two cut pieces size two by four. Do you have that many in stock?" Rob asks.

"I don't but we will be able to cut some for you. I'll go start that right now. Could you come back in an hour? We'd have the order filled by then."

"Yes sir. We'll be here. Do you mind if I leave the wagon around back?" Rob asks.

"Go right ahead and we'll be loading as we cut."

"Thank you, sir. Come on Joseph. I'll treat you to a slice of warm pie at the hotel." Rob informs his brother.

* * *

While enjoying their pie and hot chocolate, Joseph looks up to see Mr. Kincaid walking toward their table.

"Young man, I'm still waiting for that apology for your actions. You can't run and hide behind your Pa all the time. You have to face up to your crimes like a man. Cowards never get anywhere in life. Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Nnnnooo Ssssiirr." Joseph stutters sliding as close to the wall as he can away from the angry man.

"Sniveling coward. You will apologize to me. I _will_ see to it you face up to your misdeeds!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kincaid. We have to leave now. We have a lumber order to pick up and must get home before dark. Let's go, Joseph." Rob announces, standing and pulling Joseph out of the chair on the other side.

* * *

"Rob. I want to go home. Please Rob. Let me go home." Joseph whispers as they walk towards the hardware store.

Looking at his white faced and shaking brother, Rob says "No, I can't let you go home alone. Let's let you stay with Uncle Chris while I get the lumber order."

"NO Rob! I don't want Pa to know. Uncle Chris would want to know why I had to stay there and then tell Pa. I don't want that. Please Rob?"

"Fine, but Joseph Pa'll need to know that man is tormenting you. Where will you wait if not at the sheriff's office?"

"Could I go talk to Miss. Delphie ? I'll wait there."

"You better! If your run off and cause us to be late and I **will** tell Pa _exactly_ why we didn't make it home on time! First, that you had to stay in after school for not listening in class and then I'll tell _why_ you promised to wait but then didn't!"

"Please Rob! Don't tell about me in trouble at school or Mr. Kincaid. Pa would confront Mr. Kincaid again and it didn't help last time. I'll get punished if he hears I was in trouble for the third time in a week! I'm going now and don't worry. I'll be there when you come! " Joseph says before turning and running down the boardwalk to the Doctor's office.

* * *

"Well, Joseph! How nice of you to visit. This is a visit, correct? No one is sick or injured?" Dr. Americus asks as she finds the boy sitting in her waiting area.

"Everyone is well. I just wanted to come visit for a few minutes while Rob gets our lumber order. Is Miss. Delphie available?" Joseph asks.

"She is. Delphie, you have a visitor." Dr. Americus calls.

"Well hello there, Joseph. What brings you by this late in the afternoon. You usually stop by right after school." Delphie says, after her sister has left the room.

"I'm scared still. I had to stay in after school because I can't listen during class. All I think about is the fire and I tried happy thoughts like you said, it didn't work. If I get a note sent home about not listening, I'll get punished! I talked Mr. Davis out of sending one today. What can I do?" Joseph asks, fighting tears.

"Ach, now, come on. Don't cry. I can't help you with your Pa but I have an idea. When you get home tonight, write down everything you remember or want to tell someone about the fire. Then fold it up and put it somewhere special. I think just getting it down on paper will help. Are you positive you don't want to tell your Pa about the nightmares or the daydreams?"

"Yes. It would just worry him and he has enough to worry about."

"Very well, I want to see you tomorrow to hear you slept well."

"Yes Ma'am, but what if writing it down does not help?"

"Just take it one thing at a time, Joseph. Try not to worry."

"Excuse me, Miss. Delphie but Joseph and I must be getting home. We have to be home by dark and we have to really hurry to make it on time." Rob announces walking up in time to hear her last advice.

* * *

Driving the wagon up to the barn, the boys unhitch the team and begin the task of removing harnesses and settling the horses for the night. In the middle of brushing down the horses, Ethan walks in.

"I see you were able to get the order. That's good as we can begin shoring up the cracks in the house tomorrow. What makes you two home after dark?"

"Mr. Anderson had to cut extra pieces. We had to wait and then load everything evenly." Rob replies, when Joseph keeps brushing.

"Which one of you was driving the wagon?" Ethan asks, causing both boys to swap a surprised glance.

"I was, Pa." Rob answers.

"Joseph, Claire needs help with the meal. Go inside." Ethan orders, not taking his eyes off Rob.

"Come over here, Robert." Ethan instructs, pointing to a bale of hay after Joseph has left.

"Bend over, hands on the bale and stay that way until I say differently." Ethan commands as he removes his belt.

"OW! Pa! I'm nearly _seventeen_ and too old to get a whipping! Pa, OW, that stings. What did I do?" Rob complains, after several attacks on his backside.

"I agree, Sixteen is too old to be so foolish as to run the team! What were you thinking? Running the team with a full load of heavy lumber and in the dark? You had no lanterns to see by, so running the team at all was putting yourself, Joseph and the horses at risk! You could have wrecked and injured yourselves and the horses! You may stand up, now."

Seeing the hurt and somewhat angry look on the boy's face Ethan says "Young man, you should be grateful I didn't use the strap! You know better than to put yourself and your brother at risk that way! Nothing is so important that you risk your safety! I could have confined you to your room for the weekend but I chose to issue a more direct punishment. Would you have preferred to miss the Harvest Dance or take the whipping?"

"Neither one." After receiving a warning look for his first response, Rob admits "I wouldn't want to miss the dance. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I just wanted to get us home so we wouldn't be punished for being late and I got punished anyway."

"Rob, if you have a reasonable reason for being late, such as having to wait for the order, you wouldn't even be scolded. You ought to know that by now. Alright, let's put this behind us, finish settling the horses and go eat. Tomorrow we will use the lumber so just leave it where it is."

* * *

At supper that evening, Ethan asks "What are you hearing about the dance Saturday? Has someone decorated the Firebarn already?"

"I heard the Ladies Aid Society was working there today." Claire answers sadly.

"I suppose they will have it all ready by the time of the dance on Saturday. When is it again?"

"Everyone is gathering at four that afternoon for refreshments and it lasts until eight that evening." Claire answers, beginning to wonder why her Pa was asking all of these questions.

"Well Claire, I think the blue dress you wore to the Harvest Festival would be sufficient for the dance as long as you modify the bodice to cover everything below your shoulders. Would one day be enough time to do this?"

"I thought I was under punishment until Monday and couldn't attend." Claire answers.

"Mitch and I decided to end punishment for you and Alex two days early so you could attend the dance. Now, answer me. Will you be able to fix your dress in time?"

"Yes Sir! Thank you, Pa! I'll look through the rag bag and see what I can find to alter the dress. I don't have any more material."

"I have an idea, Claire." George speaks up, having listened.

"You can take the new handkerchiefs that Ben and I have and sew them into the front of your dress. The white would be nice with the red top and blue skirt. We can get more handkerchiefs."

"That's a wonderful suggestion, George! That's exactly what I'll do. Thank you everybody!" Claire gushes, rushing from the room to find the handkerchiefs and begin her sewing.

"Why'd she thank everybody? I didn't say or do anything. What about dessert?" Ben asks a few minutes later after trying to figure it out himself.

"She's just happy, I guess." Joseph answers, shrugging his shoulders. "It looks like cookies and milk, Ben. Claire was going to warm up applesauce and johnnycake but I guess we can't have that."

"I'll warm them for you boys. Claire is just eager and excited to get her dress ready, Ben." Ethan answers.

* * *

After being sent to bed and the house is quiet, Joseph eases quietly over to Rob's door. Listening, he carefully opens the door and slips inside.

"Rob? You awake?" he whispers.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you got a whipping. I shouldn't have said to run the horses. You should've told it was my idea and let me get a whipping too."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah. How'd he know we ran the team?"

"You're going to get caught one day and it's going to be pretty bad when you do! Eavesdropping is right up there with fighting. I asked him and he told me how he knew. He saw the horses breathing hard and the foam on the currycombs we were using. We forget he is very good at detective work. As far as why I didn't say anything, because it was my fault. I didn't _have_ to listen to you and I DID know better. I deserved those licks even if it did burn my butt! At least I still get to go to the dance. Now, go to bed and stay there. I need sleep."


	15. Confrontations

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 15**

**Confrontations**

* * *

_ Saturday Afternoon_:

While Claire is bathing and primping for the dance, Rob and Joseph are out preparing the wagon.

"Remind me to tell Pa, we have lanterns on the wagon. When it's dark coming home, I plan to be sure to have them lit. I don't want to wind up being punished for not driving safely again. I got his message the first time, really well, and don't want a repeat of it!"

"I will. What are you going to give Mary tonight? Aren't the guys supposed to take something to the girls?" Joseph asks.

"No, that's just Valentines Day. This is just a Harvest Dance not a holiday so I'm taking ME for Mary. She'll have to be happy with just that. Don't you want to come? Some of the younger girls are coming, you know. They need partners too."

"NO! I'm not going to town!"

"There's no need to shout, Joseph. It was only a question. Besides, you can't avoid town forever just because the evil Kincaid is there."

"Don't talk so loud as I don't want questions from Pa."

"Look, Joseph. You have to tell him. It's not going to get resolved until you tell Pa about the man tormenting you. You know that, right?"

"I'm dealing with it my way. You just keep your ideas and advice to yourself! You can finish this as I'm going inside!" Joseph replies, stomping off in anger.

* * *

Wondering why his middle son is in such a temper, Ethan walks out to talk to Rob.

"I see you remembered to put up the poles and lanterns. That's good son, as I don't want you driving the wagon in the dark ever again. It isn't safe. Son, do you know why Joseph just stomped through the house and slammed his bedroom door? Before I talk to him about his behavior, I want to find out what happened out here."

"Yes sir, I remembered to hang the lanterns. I don't really know what made Joseph upset. I only mentioned he should come to the dance also. I know the Brandenburg girls are going and some other kids his age. He got upset and stormed into the house. He's been acting as if he has had a run in with a prickly pear cactus the last few days! I can't say anything without setting him off in a snit! I was only trying to include him tonight."

"Thank you for letting me know. I believe Joseph needs to go tonight to socialize with his classmates. I'm going to talk to him and insist he go along. Since you suggested it, am I correct in assuming you won't mind taking him along?"

"I don't mind and I'll keep an eye on him. I doubt Claire will mind either."

"You don't need to watch out for him, son. Joseph is responsible for his own behavior as you are yours. Just enjoy your time with your girl and friends."

* * *

Later that afternoon riding to town in his dress pants and stiffly starched best shirt, Joseph complains "Thanks so much Rob! Because of you blabbing about the kids my age going to the dance, I got forced to come along. Pa said I needed to get out of my bad mood. He said going to the dance would be fun. So I could either go to the dance or he would have me chop extra firewood and kindling all afternoon tomorrow. When I told him I didn't want to do either one, he made the choice for me so here I am!"

"Cheer up Joseph. You are a good dancer. Remember how much you enjoyed the Valentine's Dance last year? You'll have fun tonight and you won't be home getting punished for temper tantrums." Claire tells her irritable brother.

"He didn't punish me, Claire."

"No, but he said he would if you stomped around slamming doors that way again. I heard him. I think you are better off coming to the dance. If you don't change the mood you've been in lately I would not be surprised if he did punish you! You have to stop being so hateful to everyone, the snapping at us is getting tiresome. You're lucky Pa hasn't caught you saying some of those things! You know how he wants us to treat each other respectfully."

"Leave him be, Claire. Joseph has his reasons for being angry. Have you forgotten how Kincaid attacked him after church last week? Well, he's still at it. Yesterday, in town, he cornered us in the hotel restaurant and went after Joseph again. The man will not leave him alone about the fire. It's his own kids fault the shed burned, not Joseph but he won't accept it as fact. I'm telling you this but you must keep this between us. You know how Pa would get, all angry and irritated, if he knew Kincaid was tormenting Joseph. He's already talked to Kincaid at least twice and both times came home so angry the boys stayed in the barn to keep out of his way. Like me, they don't want to be scolded when he's mad."

"I'll keep quiet. I'm sorry Joseph, for scolding you on your behavior. I'd be angry and upset too if someone were treating me that way. Maybe he'll stop soon."

"Rob, I thought we were going to keep this between us!" Joseph complains.

"She needs to know too, Joseph."

* * *

_Saturday Evening:_

As their brothers and sister are enjoying an evening out, Ben and George are completing their chores.

"Why do the big kids always get to go off somewhere and not us? We never get to go to town alone or have something fun just for us." Ben complains, raking another batch of dirty hay from a stall.

"I don't think that's true. We get fun, too. The Harvest day was fun. They're older is all I can say. I don't want to go to a dance with girls." George answers as he lifts his pile of droppings and hay into the wheelbarrow.

"Ben! Watch where you drop that mess! You nearly dropped it on me instead of the wheelbarrow!"

"Oh, um sorry. I'll aim better next time. Let's play on the rope swing, George. You pull me and I'll swing you too. I want to see which of us can swing out the barn door the farthest."

"Ben. We have chores to finish. We have to finish cleaning and putting down fresh hay in here. There are just a few stalls left and then we can play but not now."

"Why do you have to be such a goody goody all the time? Don't you ever want to be a real kid and have some fun? You like homework and chores more than playing! You're not a real kid, George! No wonder no one wants to play with you at school. Maybe you need to go play with the girls! Caleb, Aaron and the rest don't think you know how to be a boy!"

"Hush up Ben! Just finish the stall and your two others while I check on the spare one! You're making me angry with you right now."

"Goody Goody George! Goody Goody George! Not a real boy." Ben singsongs as he rakes another forkful of dirty hay. Waiting until George turns his back, Ben flings the manure and hay at him instead of the wheelbarrow.

"BEN! You did that on purpose! Don't lie by shaking your head, no! I saw you do it as I was looking sideways! I'm going inside to Pa before I punch you!" George responds leaning his pitchfork by the last stall and running towards the house.

* * *

As Joseph watches his brother and sister pair off with their friends, he wishes he had stayed home. Sitting on a scratchy hay bale watching the older kids dance isn't much fun. Hearing someone sit behind him, he turns to see Sarah Brandenburg, Mrs. Brandenburg's thirteen year old daughter.

"Hi Sarah. You don't look as if you're having much fun."

"Oh! Hi, Joseph. I'm not. Mama insisted I come with her and Elisha. She's chaperoning tonight. I don't like dances much. I don't know how to do square dances like they do. Elishia's only a year older than me but knows a bunch more dances!"

"I don't know square dancing either and I was forced to come, same as you. Claire just learned it and taught Rob but I'm all fumbly feet and she refused to work with me on it. I think the square dance is ending. I heard the caller say 'promenade home'. This is the fifth time they've been through the calls so I think they'll stop. Yes, they're doing some other dance soon. The caller said 'five minute break'."

"I heard that too. Joseph, do you know how to do The Cotton Eyed Joe? Elisha said that was a dance we would do tonight. I do know that one. All you have to do is follow the calls. It's kind of fun with a lot of people. Mama, Elisha, Caleb and I do it at home sometimes. Now that Mr. Carroll is stopping by, maybe he will do it too. He even volunteered to stay with Caleb tonight. I like him, he's nice. He's your uncle isn't he?"

"Yeah, I know that dance. Uncle Matt can be really strict so be careful not to get in trouble. They're doing the line up for Cotton Eyed Joe. I like doing that, it's fun to dance all the way down the middle of the lines and go under the couple's raised hands at the end. Will you dance with me, Sarah?"

"Yes, let's go get in line. There's a space near Claire and Alex."

* * *

"PAPA! Papa, come look at what Ben did to me!" George calls through the open door. Not wanting to track the muck into the house and be scolded, he calls for Ethan to come to him.

"My gracious, George! Did you fall into the manure pile?" Ethan asks, coming to the door to stare at his youngest son.

"Ben threw a pitchfork of this on me. He did it on purpose too! I saw him! I smell awful and I feel like it's in my mouth too! Help me Papa."

"Come around to the pump by the side porch. We'll wash you down and wrap you in a blanket so you can go inside and take a bath."

"Papa? Ben did this because I told him I wouldn't push him on the swing. He wanted to stop working and play. I said we couldn't play we had work to do. I was done except for checking the spare stall. He threw the dirty, smelly hay on me! I wanted to hit him but I didn't. I put up my pitchfork and came to you. He makes me so mad sometimes. I try hard to be patient with him as you tell me but I get mad at him. I'm sorry, I get mad at him but I can't help it."

"Okay George, I've wiped and washed you off enough for you to take off those clothes. Do that and I'll wrap you in the blanket for you to go in to bathe. We'll talk more about Ben later. I think you do well at keeping your temper, son. I admire how you treat your brother. Right now, you go get your fresh clothes, fill the tub half full with cool water and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Papa. Are you going to spank Ben? He needs it!"

"George! You know better than to ask about someone's punishment. I don't discuss your punishments with Ben and I won't discuss his with you. Go in, I'll bring the hot water kettle for you. "

"Yes sir, but I still say he deserves a spanking for throwing dirty hay on me!"

* * *

After getting the kettle of water to boil, Ethan takes it in to George. Pouring it in and swirling the bath brush through the water, he tests the temperature with a finger.

"Alright my little bear, hop on in. It's not too hot or too cold, it's just right."

"I'm not one of the three bears, Papa." George snickers, climbing into the warm water.

"My mistake. By the way, George, which side of the chicken coop and hen house did you clean this afternoon?"

"I did the left side in everything, even the barn, today. Ben did the right. He was being so slow doing the chicken coop, I left him and went in to help Claire get her hair fixed. She let me curl it on the heated iron stick thing. It's fun to watch the curls unroll. Didn't her dress look good with the handkerchiefs in it?"

"Claire and Rob looked very stylish tonight. Finish your bath while I talk to Ben. Hurry, before you lose the warm water."

"How about Joseph? Did he look stylish too?"

"Joseph looked handsome. I have nice looking children and talkative ones also. Bathe, Mr. Chatterbox!"

"Joseph looked like he'd been drinking sour lemonade when they were leaving." George replies, giggling at the mock scowl he gets for still talking.

"Hush and bathe or you'll be sitting there in cool water. I'm going to be outside talking to Ben. Stay inside until I tell you differently."

"Yes sir." George answers, rubbing himself with the coarse soap.

* * *

In town, Rob asks Mary "Would you like to go get some water? I could use a break from dancing."

"Alright, but we can't move far away from the barn. I'm not to be alone with you. My Papa would be very angry if I disobeyed."

Outside, after filling the tin cup hanging on the pump, full of fresh cold water for Mary and then again for himself, Rob asks "Mary, may I ask you a personal question about your Pa?"

"Well, yes, but I can't say I'll know the answer."

"Are you aware of your father tormenting my brother? He's convinced Joseph is to blame for that shed fire and yet it was your brothers who had the cigarettes and stole matches to light them."

"Rob, Papa is very strict. He believes any bad behavior is the work of the devil and it is to be beaten out of a person. I shouldn't say anymore."

"Does he strike you and Joan also? Is the bruise on your face from him? Is that why Joan refuses to speak over a whisper?"

"Yes, but Rob, don't say anything, as he'll hurt me. Mama tries to help but he hits her as well. He's been this way for two years since the baby died while he was watching him. I had a three year old brother but Papa got busy with chores and Simon wandered off. Three days later he was found where he had fallen into the pond near where we used to live."

* * *

Having seen the unkempt side of the chicken coop from the pump while washing George, Ethan walks closer to inspect it. Seeing the left side raked, fresh hay put down for the hens in the nesting boxes on the left side of the hen house, he looks at the other half. The right side has not been raked except for just inside the gate. There is soiled hay instead of clean, in the four boxes on the right side of the hen house. Frowning at this, Ethan goes in search of Ben.

Watching from the doorway of the barn, Ethan sees the boy sitting on the rope swing, slowly moving back and forth. The side where the pitchfork is leaning against a stall, is finished. While on the right side, two stalls are clean with two more untouched.

"Ben, come here please." Ethan calls as he sits on a hay bale just inside the door.

Having his back to the door, Ben startles at the sound of Ethan's voice. Climbing off the swing, lower lip between his teeth, he slowly makes his way to his Pa.

"Sit here by me, Ben."

Noticing the boy's face is wet and he's blinking away tears, Ethan asks "What's the problem, son?"

"You're going to spank me, aren't you?"

"What makes you think you are in for a spanking?"

"I threw dirty hay on George and I was playing when I was supposed to be working. Isn't that why you came in here, to spank me?"

"I came to talk to you, Ben. I can see you are upset, so what is it that is bothering you other than you might be in trouble?"

"Claire don't like me, anymore. She likes George better'n me!" Ben whispers before bursting into tears.

"Doesn't, not don't. Now, stop crying, sit up and talk to me. What makes you think such a thing, Ben?" Ethan asks after stroking the boy's hair as he cuddles him for several minutes.

"She took his idea for fixing her dress, she let him curl her hair, tie her hair ribbon and button her shoes with the button hook! I'm supposed to get to do the ribbon and button the shoes! It was my job and she let George do it, not me! Rob wouldn't let me help him get dressed either! I could've hooked his suspenders but he wouldn't let me! He wouldn't let me tie the bow tie either! Why do they get to go somewhere fun and we don't?" Ben answers all in a rush.

"The dance was for boys and girls at least thirteen, son. I didn't know you knew how or liked to dance."

"I don't really. I could learn by watching if I got to go."

"You'll get to go to a dance when you are old enough. Ben, listen to me. Claire and Rob, even Joseph, are getting older now. They are interested in other things than frogging, fishing, catching bugs, playing, the kinds of things you and George enjoy. They are growing up and we have to let them. I don't know what happened with Claire's shoes, but I'm sure she still loves you. Now, we have another problem here, son. You have some unfinished chores. Your side of the chicken coop and hen house are not finished as well as the two stalls in here. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then young man, you have some work to do if you plan to help me cook the hobo packets in the fire tonight. We're having an inside campout with hobos, frankfurters and marshmallows to roast. You don't want me or George to cook your share do you?"

"No Sir! I want to cook my supper!"

"Well then, you need to get busy. To be ready to help me cook, your chores must be finished, you need to be washed and at the fireplace by sunset. I'd say that gives you at least an hour. "

"I can bathe _after_ I eat, Papa! I can't get all this done and have a bath by suppertime."

"No, you can't help me if you aren't cleaned up. I'll wait thirty minutes longer for you to take your Saturday night bath if you need more time." Ethan answers.

"That's not long."

"Then you'll just have to work quickly but still do it well. This wouldn't be a problem, if you had done your chores earlier. I'll be back to check on you in an hour and I will need to see clean stalls, fresh hay in the hen house and your side of the coop cleaned. This is your _one_ chance, Ben. Everything is to be done the way you know to do it. Do I need to tell you what will happen to you if I come out and see the stalls and coop looking as they do right now? We discussed your not doing your part in chores again, the other day while we were chinking this barn. Remember what I told you then?"

"Yes sir. You said 'Work comes before fun and if you are given a job to do you do it to the best of your ability.' I remember what happens if I don't follow your words, too. I'll finish my job, Papa."

"That's exactly right, son. Now, I'm going to leave so you can get finished. The hens and the horses like clean beds as much as we do."

* * *

Needing a break from the stuffy barn, Joseph leaves Sarah with her Mother and walks outside.

"Hey Joseph! I saw you dancing with Sarah. Is she going to be your girl now?" Jason teases from his spot by the barn wall.

"Hi, Jason, no she's not my girl, we're just friends. How about you? I saw you with Abby. Is she going to be your girl, now?"

"No, I don't want a girl to have to pamper and listen to. I want to be young still. Jeff says "Girls are too hard to deal with. They're okay for dancing with but don't let them hook you. Once you get hooked like a fish, you can't get off." I agree with him."

"Rob and Claire like having a special friend, though."

"Joseph, listen to me. You don't want to get into that. Stay young and free, to have fun a few more years. Rob doesn't get to play and have fun anymore, does he?"

"Not really. He still goes fishing sometimes when it's warm enough."

* * *

"YOU! There by the barn! I see you! Why are you here? Cowards don't belong here!" The boys hear as a horse gallops into view.

"Who is that?" Jeff asks, having walked up from visiting the outhouse.

"That is Mr. Kincaid." Joseph answers quietly.

"Come out into the lantern light, Boy! I have something to say to you!" Kincaid calls.

As Joseph moves, Jason says "Don't go near him, Joseph! He's crazy! I saw him beating a little boy by the store once. He switched him until the kid couldn't stand."

"I have to obey adults. I'll get punished if I disobey an adult." Joseph calls back as he walks towards the man.

"That's right Boy, come to me. At least your Pa taught you to obey adults."

"What do you want Sir? I'm not bothering anyone."

"You have not repented yet! I'm going to make sure you pay for your crime against me!" Kincaid answers, dismounting and taking a switch off the front of the saddle.

"You touch my brother with that switch and you'll be sorry! Leave Joseph alone! Your own boys are to blame for the fire not my brother!" Joseph hears Rob say from behind him.

"Watch your mouth, Robert! I can flay you with this as easily as him! I can also see to it you don't visit my daughter or she you, ever again."

"How? By beating her? Punching her in the face? I saw the fist mark on her arm and the red mark on her face. Good men don't beat women or children, sir." Rob replies watching warily as the man approaches.

"YOU are as awful as your so called brother! I know all about you, Robert! You are the true son of a sinner! Your sire was a murdering thief who was a criminal from the time he was fourteen! The name Cord is not your true name!"

"Leave us alone! Go home or somewhere! You have caused enough problems. It is true, I am the son of Will Jordan and I will stop you any way I need to if you don't leave my new family alone!"

"You dare to threaten me? I'll teach you to be insolent!" Kincaid bellows advancing on Rob with the switch raised.

"Leave him be! We are all around you and will stop you if you do not drop the switch." Alex calls from behind the man.

Looking around, Kincaid sees boys of all sizes brandishing their own sticks and walking towards him. Deciding to leave, he mounts his horse.

"This is not finished Robert and Joseph. You are now both in need of chastisement to repent for your sins!"

"As I said, Mr. Kincaid, I WILL _**STOP**_ you any way I have to if you do not leave my family alone! I am not afraid of a bullying tyrant! My Pop taught me to handle a revolver, just for your information, sir." Rob answers, hands balled into fists and eyes snapping in anger.

"MARY! Mount up! You will not see Robert again." Kincaid bellows again, this time at his daughter standing in the doorway of the barn.

"Coming Papa." Mary answers immediately as she runs to the horse.

"Thank you everyone for standing with us." Rob calls as Claire comes to stand by Joseph.

"Joseph? Are you alright? He didn't hit you did he?"

"He didn't hit me. Rob, Claire? I want to go home. I don't feel very good right now."

"That's fine. I'll hitch up the horses, you two wait in the barn." Rob answers.

* * *

Hearing someone behind him as he leads the team to the wagon, Rob looks over his shoulder.

"Alex. Don't sneak up on me like that. SAY something. I thought Kincaid was back!"

"Sorry. Are you going to tell your Pa what you did? I'd not want him to know if it were me."

"What did I do that you are talking about? I defended my brother and my girl!"

"Yes, but you also threatened an adult with harm. Rob, you practically called him out! Mitch would take his belt to me if I had said that!"

"Well, if Pa thinks I did wrong then I will just take my punishment. I couldn't stand there and let the man continue to bully my brother. Joseph's been jumpy and irritable since this whole thing started! Pa doesn't know Kincaid has been tormenting him but after tonight he will! If Joseph won't tell him then _I will_! This is going to stop one way or another! I'm not going to let him torment me or Joseph again! I've got to go, Alex. Claire and Joseph are waiting to go home. I'll see you in church tomorrow. It's good that the dance was nearly over so we can leave without seeming to be running away."

"Good luck with your Pa, Rob. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll go get Claire and Joseph for you." Alex responds.


	16. Solutions

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 16  
**

**Solutions**

* * *

Arriving home from the dance, Rob and Joseph take care of the horses while Claire goes inside.

"Rob, can't we just keep quiet about Mr. Kincaid? What good will it do to get Pa all worried and angry? He says to just ignore bullies and that's what I've been doing, for the most part anyway." Joseph asks as he rubs down the horse after leading her into her stall.

"This is not the same as some kid being a brat and calling names. This is a grown man and he's threatening to hurt you, Joseph! You asked me to keep quiet and I have for a week now. I'm not going to keep quiet any longer and have something happen to you. He's threatening me too, you know. I have a right to tell Pa about it, I'm being threatened again. Unlike you, I'm not going to let that man get by with bullying me all the time. I let it go last Sunday but he did it again."

"If you tell him about me being picked on all week and tonight, I'll tell him how you were disrespectful and threatened Mr. Kincaid. You practically said you would shoot him! Pa sure wouldn't be happy to know that you threatened a man. You'd be in a lot of trouble, Rob. I'd think about that before you blab to Pa about me again."

"You can't threaten me into staying quiet so just finish up so we can get inside. I'm hungry and want to change out of these clothes."

"What if I said I will tell Pa you took Mary into the carriage house and were alone with her for a long time? Then I'd say when you did come back, her dress was mussed and you had your shirt buttoned wrong and hay in your hair."

"_Joseph Cord__! _ That's a flat out lie! I never took Mary anywhere near the carriage house and you know it! What you are implying would cause me to be in huge trouble! **_Don't you_ _dare_** **say I acted improperly with Mary**!"

* * *

"Rob! Joseph! What's all this about? I could hear you two arguing halfway across the yard! Claire says something happened in town and you would tell me about it. Before we get into that, Joseph_,_ you know better than to tell lies and try to bribe someone! Apologize to Rob immediately!"

"Pa! I didn't lie! I only said '_What if_' not that I would say it. Rob Bossy Boots has been being hateful to me." Joseph answers.

"I HAVE NOT! I've done everything I could to HELP you and you are being a whining brat! Grow UP Joseph!" Rob shouts, losing the hold on his temper.

"That is** enough**! Both of you move to the bales and sit down! Robert on the left, Joseph on the right with two bales between you! Now, I suggest you speak civilly from here on out! Understand?"

"Yes Sir" both boys answer, calmed down enough to realize their Pa is losing patience quickly.

"I am waiting to hear that apology Joseph!"

"I apologize for making up a tale but I didn't lie because I didn't say it happened I said '_what if I said'_." Joseph answers, squirming at the long, stern look his answer brings.

"Joseph, we will discuss this again later. Right now, I want to hear about what Claire referred to earlier. She told me there was a problem with Mr. Kincaid. What went on, Rob? Was this over something that happened with Mary, tonight?"

"No Sir. Nothing happened with Mary, despite what Joseph was implying! I behaved as a gentleman with her. We were together with everyone else all night except for going to the pump right outside the barn for some water. Even then, there were other people around outside. We weren't alone together at all. I swear that is the truth."

"I believe you, son. I was asking what happened not questioning your honesty. Suppose you just tell me what went on as I don't seem to know the questions to ask." Ethan replies, sitting on one of the rectangular bales he pulled up in front of his irritable boys.

"Well, it's actually more than just tonight. You see, Mr. Kincaid has been bullying Joseph all week. I know you are aware of his threatening Joseph and me also, after church last week. He's cornered him several times after school and again yesterday while we were at the restaurant in town. He threatens to thrash him with a switch. Joseph tell him!" Rob begins before throwing a look at his brother.

"Joseph? If this has been going on for a week, why haven't you come to me about it? Why let this continue when I could have helped you?"

"I wanted to try to solve it myself instead of having to run to my Pa like a little kid."

"Son, everyone needs help at times, no matter how old they are. That's a fact you need to remember. Now what specifically did Mr. Kincaid say to you? Has he touched you? Tell me everything that went on." Ethan tells him.

"No sir, he hasn't touched me yet but he wants to. He keeps saying I have to repent for my sins and need to be chastised. He had a switch with him tonight and threatened to thrash me with it. Mostly before it's been him saying I need to confess my sin and pay for my crime. I really think there's something wrong with him, Pa. He has a strange look in his eyes when he screams at me."

"Mary has a bruise on her face and told me he hits all of the kids and his wife. She said he was only like this after her baby brother died. He wandered off and Mr. Kincaid was supposed to be watching him at the time. He fell in a pond and drowned."

"That is a tragedy to be sure. We already knew Kincaid uses harsh punishment so I'm not too surprised to hear this, Rob. I'll talk to Kincaid again and see if I can help but that is a family matter more than a Sheriff's matter. Unfortunately boys, men have the right to raise their family how they see fit. Wives are considered equal to children in some families and have to obey the husband. Times are changing and women are being treated much better but some men still hold to the old way. Legally, we have nothing we can do to stop him. It's up to the wife to take care of herself and children. The most I can and will do is talk to Reverend Davis. He and I can approach Mr. Kincaid to talk to him but unless he attacks one of you physically, I can't arrest him."

"That is just WRONG, Pa! No one deserves to be beaten! Especially not women and girls."

"So it's okay for _boys_ to be beaten, Rob? You think it was okay for my Papa to treat me the way he did?" Joseph asks, balling his fists.

"Easy there! Simmer down Joseph! Rob is not saying that at all. What has gotten into you lately? Where is all of this anger coming from?" Ethan responds, restraining Joseph by placing his hand on the boy's arm.

"It's this Kincaid business, Pa. Joseph has been having nightmares and waking up every night all week. I've been having him sleep with me afterwards. He can't concentrate at school either." Rob adds to the account. At Joseph's glare he says "Well, you haven't been able to pay attention! You might as well tell Pa everything including your school trouble."

"_Rob_!" Joseph protests, feeling as if his brother has just thrown him to the wolves.

"Exactly what school trouble are we talking about?" Ethan asks.

"I umm, well you see, I umm well it's like this, I ... " Joseph begins only to be stopped by his Pa.

"Start again. Leave out the 'umm', and the 'well' and just tell me straight. What school trouble, Joseph?"

"I was kept in from recess twice this week and also after school yesterday for not keeping my mind on my schoolwork. I failed the Spelling and the Grammar test yesterday, also. I couldn't concentrate because I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Kincaid being after me. Mr. Davis sent you a note about this and I was going to give it to you tomorrow. I'm sorry, Pa."

"Rob, I need to talk to Joseph alone. There are frankfurters and hobo packets ready to be warmed in the stove. We'll be inside soon." Ethan tells his eldest.

"Yes sir." Rob answers with an apologetic look at Joseph.

* * *

"Joseph Adam Cord, you and I need to talk." Ethan begins letting his deep, low, tone of voice show his disappointment.

"I'm surprised at you, Joseph. You accused your brother of improper behavior knowing he was innocent! This "What if I say" just to manipulate him into dong what you want is a type of bribery! I ought to take the strap to your backside, young man! I won't this time, but let me hear of you trying to manipulate someone again and I will! From now on when you have a problem, you don't hide it and try to figure out what to do alone, you COME. TO. ME! I'm your Pa and it's my responsibility to help you solve them. I can't help you if you don't talk to me! All of this school trouble wouldn't have happened if you'd been honest with me from the beginning, would it?"

"I guess not sir. I'm sorry, really, I am." Joseph answers, brushing the tears off his face at the harsh scolding. All the frustration and worry over the last week has him shaking, fighting not to lose control.

"Come here, Joseph." Ethan replies, holding open his arms.

Rushing across the few feet to his Pa's hug, Joseph sobs into the warm strong chest until he gets control enough to say "I've been so stupid. I should've let you know, I just didn't want to make you upset."

"Don't call yourself names, son. Upset? With you? You weren't lying the night the shed burned were you? You didn't light any matches or attempt to smoke did you?"

"No sir, that didn't happen. I thought you'd be upset with me for Mr. Kincaid being hateful and for you having more problems because of me."

"How is it that you feel you are in control of Mr. Kincaid, son? How could his "being hateful" as you said, be your fault?"

"It was because of me being there that night that he is mad at me even if I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just stupid. YOW! _Pa__!_ Your hand burns! Why'd you wallop me?" Joseph asks rubbing his stinging backside.

"Those four whacks were for calling yourself stupid and for hiding problems from me. No more of either one, young man. We've had this discussion before, Joseph! I am the adult in this family and it's my responsibility to take care of you not the other way around. I will not punish you for your behavior in school but I want it to stop. I will sign the note but you make sure you pay attention in class from now on. I'm handling the problems now, not you, so you are free to LISTEN and do your best in school. Is that clear? Any more failing grades or notices about inattention and it won't be my hand burning your backside, it'll be something else!"

"Yes Sir. I hear you."

"Let's go inside, you need to eat and bathe. We have church in the morning so try to be rested. I don't want to have to punish you for falling asleep in church."

"You'd punish me for _that_?"

"I was joking, son. Come, we saved you children hobo packets, frankfurters and marshmallows. The boys and I had a nice indoor cookout and then they fell asleep early. Did you enjoy the dance, son?" Ethan asks as they walk towards the house.

"I danced Cotton Eyed Joe three times with Sarah and we danced a couples dance together. Sarah's a nice girl, Pa. Elisha is kind of opinionated but Sarah is nice and easy to talk to also."

"That's good to hear son. I hoped you'd have an enjoyable evening."

* * *

Sunday Morning:

"Good morning, Papa. I really had a good time last night! Can we have another campout inside? We didn't get to hear the story you were going to tell. We fell asleep." George asks coming into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, son. We'll have another inside cookout sometime. Where's Ben?"

"He won't get up. He says he doesn't want to go to church."

"Benjamin! Up! Now! Come to your door." Ethan calls walking to the doorway near the bedrooms.

When Ben opens his door, Ethan tells him "I want you dressed for church and in the kitchen in ten minutes! We don't have time to waste this morning as we are running late." Ethan says, waiting for the boy to close the door behind him before calling "Joseph! Rob! Are you dressed yet? Please get the wagon ready while I fix breakfast."

"Yes sir." Joseph answers, coming into the kitchen. "Rob is almost ready, he's putting on his dress boots. I'll go start getting the horses ready."

"I can help, Joseph." George calls from the kitchen.

"You'll help me, George. Wash your hands with soap. I need plates, cups, silverware and napkins on the table. We eat in fifteen minutes, Joseph."

"We'll be done by then, Pa. Here's Rob now. C'mon slowpoke, we have to get the wagon ready before breakfast." Joseph tells his brother.

"I'm coming. I heard Pa too, you know. Morning Pa, George." Rob answers following Joseph out the side door.

* * *

While Rob is attaching the harnesses to the wagon, Joseph eases his way over to the barrel by the barn door. Peering out to make sure Rob isn't watching, he quickly tips the small barrel to the side, opening a side panel he knows is loose. Carefully removing the revolver, he closes the panel and sets the barrel upright. Tucking the gun in the back waistband of his pants, he tucks his shirt in over it.

"Joseph! Come on. It's time to eat." Rob calls.

"I'm coming."

Following behind Joseph, Rob can see the bulge in the boy's shirt enough to see the outline of the gun. Stopping his brother with his hand on his arm, he whispers "I see the gun and so will Pa! You didn't get punished last night, although I think you deserved to for trying to bribe me. Now here you are risking it again! If you value sitting _at all_ today, you'd best take it right back and put it in the barrel! Do it quickly and I'll stall for you. You know you are not allowed to touch the revolvers! Besides that, you can't take a gun to church, Joseph!"

"Kincaid is going to be there. I just know it. I'm ready to confront him and end this, Rob!" Joseph whispers back.

"You know good and well, Pa would never allow you to confront him! You told me last night, he said he would handle this from now on. Put it away and come on. We will have Pa with us so Kincaid won't bother us."

* * *

Walking into church behind Rob and his Pa, Joseph swallows nervously as he spots Mr. Kincaid and his family sitting in a pew.

_"Why couldn't he just skip today! He doesn't even follow the teachings so why's he even here? I wish I was home! Just seeing him makes my stomach hurt." _ Joseph thinks as he walks first into the pew. His Pa keeps the same seating arrangement each week starting closest to the aisle: Claire, Rob, Ben, Pa, George and himself. From experience, they know it's best to have their Pa in between the two youngest.

As the sermon stretches on, Joseph tries to keep from wiggling. The coat he's wearing seems to be slowly shrinking as it's suffocating him. He feels cold sweat on his back and his legs ache from trying to keep still. "_Whomever this visiting minister is, he's boring and long winded! He better end it soon or Ben's going to explode. He's already been touched twice for bouncing in the seat and turning around. Oh, my stomach is doing flips! I want to get up!_" Joseph thinks wriggling in place to ease the ache.

Feeling a stern tap on his arm, he stops moving and glances sideways catching his Pa frowning at him. Nodding at his Pa's holding up two fingers in warning, Joseph tries to keep still as it won't do to get warning three. It's been months since he has even been given one warning tap and today he has received two, the same as his ten year old brother! Just when he thinks he's going to die from sitting still, he hears Ben call out "Oh NO! There went my mouse! He's running loose!"

"Benjamin Cord! Hush and SIT DOWN!" Ethan whispers sternly giving the boy a firm tug on his arm. He's hoping no one will pay much attention to what his child just said. Unfortunately, his wishes don't come true.

"Mouse?"

"EEEEEEE! A MOUSE! "

"I see it!"

"There It Is! It ran that way!"

"LOOOK OUT MELISSA! I THINK IT'S BY YOU!" Ethan hears various women shriek as the congregation falls into bedlam.

Standing and pulling Ben out of the pew, Ethan raises his voice over the shrieks and panic. "LADIES Please! There is **no** mouse! I can attest to that. It's just an ill mannered little boy's prank. Please calm down. I can assure you he will be taken to task for this. My deepest apologies, minister. Let's GO children."

* * *

Riding home in the wagon, Joseph notices Ben is being extremely quiet and looks as if he's about to cry. Motioning for Ben to slide across the wagon bed to him, Joseph puts his arm around his little brother. "I want to thank you, Ben. That was funny! I couldn't have sat there being still much longer. The man wouldn't hush! The sermon was stretching on near to two and a half hours and he didn't seem to be winding it down! I got two taps today and would've had three if you hadn't caused us to leave early_._" Joseph whispers in Ben's ear.

"Papa didn't think it was funny. It was just a joke. I think I'm going to get a whipping, Joseph!" Ben whispers back as tears start to come.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and he won't use his belt. You know you are in for at least a spanking, though. You had two warnings already and then disrupted church. Three warnings and you get punished. It will be over soon so try to think of something else." Joseph answers as the wagon turns into the trail leading to the ranch.

* * *

Sending the other children to change into chores clothes, Ethan takes Ben into the barn for a private talk.

"I want an explanation young man! What on Earth were you thinking pulling a prank like that!" Ethan asks the tearful child in front of him as he sits on a bale.

"I couldn't be quiet and still any longer Papa. I tried but my bottom was going to sleep and my legs too. The visiting minister was not stopping talking and I wanted him to, so I made up a story. Kind of like when Rob makes up stories for us at bedtime."

"There is a big difference in what you did today and what Rob does. Rob's tales are make believe or recitations of something he has read. YOU deliberately told a lie. You knew there was no mouse and I also suspect you knew what the ladies would do if you said there was one. You deliberately caused those women to be frightened and could have caused someone to be hurt! Isn't this correct, Ben?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, Papa. It was supposed to be a joke."

"Deliberately causing disruptions, lying and putting others in harm's way are not funny. You had already received two warnings and that stunt made three! You are to behave in church. Drop your pants." Ethan informs him as he applies his hand and then two swats with his belt leaving one unhappy little boy. Pulling him up off of his lap and fixing his son's clothes, Ethan rubs Ben's back until he calms enough to listen.

"I want you to remember this, son. You don't ever do something to deliberately put someone else in harm's way. You behave as a gentleman with ladies and girls, no matter what the reason. When you treat people respectfully, you will not find yourself with a burning bottom! Son, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir. I won't pull pranks at church ever again. I was just trying to find a way to stop him from talking all day. My way wasn't good." Ben answers sniffling.

"Your solution wasn't good, I agree. Let's go get some lunch and then you are going to help George with the chores."

* * *

The following afternoon, Rob finds Joseph sobbing in the tack room of the barn.

"What is it? What's happened? Joseph? Tell me! Are you hurt? Did you get in trouble at school?"

"Oh Rob! I was walking home and Mr. Kincaid came up behind me on his horse. The boys were way ahead of me and I was just walking slowly. Mr. Kincaid was off his horse and had me by the arm before I could run. He whipped me with his belt and he didn't fold it in half like Pa does. He lashed me like he had a whip. I guess I'm lucky he didn't have that switch. Rob, my backside and legs are on fire!"

"Let me see. I can put salve on for you. I'm sorry I didn't have school today or I would've been there! That man needs to be stopped! Pa's talking to him again the other night did no good at all! I could tell it didn't the way Pa's face looked after he came back from their place. No wonder you are burning. Your bottom and legs are blistering! If Kincaid was here now! I'd take a buggy whip to him! Lean over the barrel and I'll coat you with the salve. We have to tell Pa, Joseph. He's going to notice you can't sit down! There's no way to keep this quiet! Remember what he told us about not telling him about problems?"

"Yeah, I'm planning to tell him, Rob. That feels better and it's not burning as much. Thanks. I want to go lie down until Pa comes home. Would you do my chores? I'll do them all tomorrow."

"You don't even have to ask. Go in and rest. Don't worry. Everything with Kincaid will work out for us."

"Thanks Rob."

* * *

After seeing Joseph's back and legs, Ethan tells Rob. "I'm going to confront Kincaid. If I can find him, he's going to jail for assault! I'm going to stop by Dr. Amy's and ask if they have any aloe lotion. It's too late in the season to hunt for any in the woods."

"I want to come along! I can handle a gun, Pa. I want to get him for what he did to Joseph and Mary too!"

"NO. You stay here and keep watch. You do have my permission to use the shotgun if needed, Rob. ONLY the shotgun."

"Yes sir. I hope you find and beat him the way he beat Joseph! This man has tormented him long enough. I'd beat him if I could!"

"I will bring the man to justice, son. This is between the adults. You, young man are going to stay out of this! Take care of Joseph for me until I get home."

* * *

Four hours later, walking in Ethan is confronted by Claire and Rob.

"Did you get him? Did you shoot him?"

"Pa, is he in jail? He's an evil man, Pa. I feel for Mary having a Pa that is mean enough to beat someone." Claire tells him.

"I couldn't find him" Ethan answers, ignoring Rob's outburst about shooting him. "Mrs. Kincaid said he hadn't come home today. I'll look again tomorrow. It's late, you need to go to bed. Rob, watch out tomorrow. Kincaid could be after you also. If you see him, you're not to speak to him, go the opposite way and find Chris or Mitch."

"Yessir. Joseph's asleep. I put more salve on about an hour ago. Don't I need to stay home with him tomorrow?" Rob asks.

"I'll stay with him until you children are home. After that I'll be looking for Kincaid again. Rob, after school, stop by Dr. Amy's for me. She said she would have an aloe paste made up by then."

"Yessir. I'll get it. Good night, Pa."

"Good night, children. Try not to worry so about this. It will be taken care of."

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon: 

"Thank you Dr. Amy for the paste. We've been using salve John Taylor taught Pa to make. It helps but it doesn't take away the burning, Joseph says."

"You are quite welcome, Rob. If you need anything else, let me know. Your Pa knows a good deal about using herbs for healing so I doubt you'll need my services. Tell Joseph, I wish him well."

"Yes Ma'am. I need to get this home."

Walking out of the clinic and down to the end of the street, Rob sees movement by the livery stable. As he watches, Kincaid walks out from the shadows.

"Well, just who I was waiting for. I took care of your heathen brother, yesterday! It's your turn now! You despicable boy. Calling me out in front of a bunch of children! I'll learn you a thing or two about threatening a grown man! Your Pa doesn't know how to raise boys. That disgraceful way Ben acted in church proves it." Kincaid says stripping his belt from his pants.

Waiting for the man to get closer, Rob pulls the revolver from his back waistband. Having taken it from the barrel before leaving for school, he now points it at Kincaid.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll shoot if you move one more step! Don't test me, you evil bastard! I told you once and I'll tell you again you son of a bitch, I KNOW HOW TO SHOOT!"

"**Robert Jordan Cord**! Put down that gun! Kincaid, you are under arrest for assault on a minor child! Hands behind your head!" Mitch's voice rings out as he walks out from the livery and up behind Kincaid. He too, has a gun drawn.

Snapping the handcuffs closed, Mitch motions Rob over. "Hand me that gun, young man! Now, follow me. You are going to cool off in a cell until your Pa can get you home! You know better than to point a gun at someone and to use that language in hearing range of women. The whole town could hear you, Robert! I know you are also well aware the law in Paradise: No firearms in town. Let's go!"

* * *

"Mitch! He beat Joseph until he had blisters! I had to stop him! He wants to hurt me and has hurt his family too!"

"That is not your job, young man! You are **not** the law in this town. Despite the fact that you are the sheriff's son, that does not mean you are entitled to take the law into your own hands! I believe you know this."

"Someone has to solve the problem. Talking to him didn't do any good! My Pop taught me to handle a revolver, Mitch. It wasn't like I didn't know what I was doing."

"Get inside the cell, Rob. You will remain here until Ethan comes to take you home. There's a bucket for an outhouse in the cupboard under the pump. The tin cup is on the shelf above the bed if you are thirsty. Settle in, son."

"Pa won't like it, you put me in jail! This is WRONG! I was helping solve the problem! Why don't you understand, Mitch?"

"I _do_ understand, Robert. I understand you broke the law by: swearing in the vicinity of females, carrying a loaded weapon in town, plus you threatened to shoot a man. Ethan will have more to say to you, I have no doubt about that. Now sit down, calm yourself and keep quiet!"


	17. The Law

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 17  
**

**The Law**

At no sign of Rob returning home after sufficient time has passed, Ethan leaves for town. Not seeing the boy along the way, he stops at the clinic to check with Dr. Americus.

"Excuse me for walking in ladies, but I'm looking for Rob. Have either of you seen him today? He was stopping by here after school and was to come straight home."

"Hello Mr. Cord. As a matter of fact, Rob stopped by at least one, no closer to two hours ago. He picked up the aloe paste you requested and said he needed to be getting home. He seemed very upset about his brother so I'm sure he headed straight home." Dr. Amy tells him, checking the watch brooch pinned to her dress as Delphie listens.

"Thank you for the paste. I would have made it myself but I'm out of dried leaves and aloe doesn't grow this time of year. I'll be on my way. Good night to you both." Ethan replies replacing his cowboy hat and walking straight to the Sheriff's office. Finding Mitch and Chris inside, he announces "Rob hasn't come home. He stopped by the clinic as I requested, after school but hasn't been home. With Kincaid still out there, he's under orders to come straight home. He's been missing for nearly two hours as it's after five o'clock. Mitch, you start gathering a posse to search for him."

When both men continue to stare at him without moving, he snaps "Why are the two of you looking at me in that way? Yes, I'm upset! That's my child missing! Mitch, remember how George was kidnapped? I don't want that to happen to Rob! Now, help me! We need to find him before nightfall! That gives only an hour to get a posse together and begin searching."

"Ethan, we won't need a posse. No, don't look at me that way, I'm not talking nonsense. Rob is safe." Chris tells him calmly.

"How do you know? Where is he? He better not be visiting Alex after I said come straight home!" Ethan asks looking from one man to the other.

"He's in the left cell in the back. I put him there myself." Mitch answers quietly, preparing for the barrage of questions coming his way.

"Why did you lock my son in a cell? What reason would you give for this? We don't lock up children! Have you lost all sense, Mitchell?"

"He broke the law, Ethan. He isn't much of a child any longer and no, I haven't lost all sense. Kincaid is in the right cell, just so you know. Rob was confronted by Kincaid during which he called the man a 'bastard' and a 'son of a bitch' while they were at the livery stable. Rob also had a loaded revolver in town with which he threatened to shoot Kincaid as he pointed it at him. I felt it was best for Rob to remove him of his revolver and allow him to cool down in the cell as a taste of what could come of being a hot headed young fool! If you disagree with my methods, I apologize. He did break the law however, several in fact. I was standing close by and saw the whole exchange."

"I'm going to strop that boy! He knows better than to threaten to shoot people, let alone the language! Let me get him and we'll be heading home. I have much to discuss with young Robert Jordan Cord!"

"Ethan? I know you don't need advice but here it is anyway. You are tired, angry and aggravated right now. Rob mentioned you were up with Joseph last night so you haven't slept much. The boy is safe where he is and won't be going anywhere. I suggest you leave him overnight. Let him experience what breaking the law gets you. It's only been a little over an hour so he hasn't suffered the indignities of jail much yet. Leave him, go home, sleep and come get him tomorrow. It's what I would do if it were Alexander. What do you say?"

"I agree with Mitch, Ethan. I'm on night watch tonight. Elisha Brandenburg is staying with the twins. I'll look out for Rob." Chris speaks up when Ethan looks torn.

"Alright. I see the sense of what you two are saying. It would be best for me to cool down before I deal with him. I still want to speak to him before I leave. I'm just going to see for myself he's all right and I might shout some too!"

"Shouting is expected. Don't touch my prisoner to harm him or I'll be upset." Mitch replies, grinning at his friend.

* * *

Opening the door leading to the back cells, Ethan walks down the short hallway to the prisoners. Seeing Kincaid watching him, he walks straight to the left cell. Stopping outside the cell, he stares at the boy stretched out on the cot apparently asleep with his hat on his face.

"ROBERT! WILLIAM! JORDAN! CORD! ON YOUR FEET _**NOW**_!" Ethan yells causing Rob to tumble off the cot to the floor in shock.

"Pa! Don't yell. You startled me!" Rob says before thinking better of it at the look on Ethan's face.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOUNG MAN! COME HERE!" Ethan orders pointing to the floor in front of him, inside the cell.

"I see you are a little upset. I'm sorry for getting locked up. I didn't do anything all that wrong." Rob tells him approaching the bars apprehensively, hoping to only be scolded not punished until they are home and away from the other men.

"ROBERT! I am MUCH MORE than a "little upset!" You should be very thankful I am not coming into your cell right about now. **Young man, you broke the law! ** You also broke several family rules and deliberately defied me. We are going to have a very long discussion tomorrow. Tonight, I need time to calm down and get some rest. _You_ are going to stay the night in jail. While you do, you think about what it would be like to be locked in a cell like this for weeks or months. Chris is going to be here tonight. I will see you tomorrow to take you home. Learn from this, Robert!"

Standing at the bars of the cell staring after his departing Pa, Rob waits to see if Ethan is bluffing and will come back for him. When he hears the door to the office close, he slowly returns to his cot shaking his head.

"_He left me here. I can't believe it. He just went home and left me in jail! Who does that to someone in their own family?_" Rob thinks stretching out on the cot to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

An hour later, he sees Chris approaching Mr. Kincaid's cell holding a tray. Sitting up on the cot, Rob waits for Chris to come to him.

"Supper is served, Robert. I'm going to unlock the door and place the dish on the table. You stay seated and don't move until I lock the door back. Enjoy your meal."

Following instructions, Rob waits for Chris to lock the cell and then moves to the table uncovering the plate. Seeing a slab of gravy covered meat, burned potato and a hunk of bread, Rob asks "What's _this,_ Uncle Chris? It looks inedible."

"You, young man, are to address me as Deputy Johnston! That is your supper. Eat it or no, that's all there will be until morning. Good night."

"Wait! Uncle Chr.., I mean Deputy Johnston, sir. I need the outhouse very badly. Please, sir. May I go out back, I can't wait much longer." Rob whispers feeling his face heat in embarrassment.

"You have the bucket for that. Good night." Chris answers, walking away.

* * *

Washing his hands and still burning face for having to use a noisy bucket, Rob decides to try the food left for him. Filling the small tin cup with water, he walks the twelve steps to the table. Lifting a small piece of unidentifiable meat, he takes a taste before gagging and placing it in the cloth napkin. Taking the bread from the plate, he sits back on the cot to eat. Tasting the bread, he finds it hard and salty. After trying to break it, he places it on the plate. The potato too burned to eat, the meat revolting, he covers the uneaten plate, returns to the cot and covers himself with the blanket.

Lying there listening to his stomach growl and fighting off the the threatening tears, his mind begins to roam.

_I thought Ethan loved me as a son. He adopted me and made me part of a family. I must be wrong. He didn't love me after all. He only wanted a ranch hand until Joseph was old enough to take over. Having me do chores all the time and making me attend school which he knows I hate. Punishing me for stupid little things that other guys my age do. Other boys my age can carry a revolver and don't get whipped for drinking. Some are in the saloons playing cards on weekends. I would get the razor strop that burns like fire used on me for going there! Being angry today because I confronted Kincaid! Someone had to stop him! He should be grateful I did it, not angry. I don't want to have that discussion tomorrow. What I did today is worse than drinking or going to a saloon! I would be proud if my son stood up to a bully! He just doesn't really care about me or he wouldn't have left me here with no food, outhouse or a warm blanket! I'm cold! This is no way to run a jail! Starving and freezing people. I just bet the kids are having something hot and delicious for supper. I think I remember Claire baking a apple cake too! I love hot syrup over apple cake! I'm not sorry I did it! I don't care how mad everyone is at me! He deserved it! No, I do care! I so don't want to face Pa tomorrow! Maybe I can just leave town! Being on my own is better than him being disappointed and setting my backside on fire!  
_

* * *

Back at the Ranch:

Supper is a quiet meal that evening with all four of the children slowly eating while sending reproachful looks Ethan's way.

Earlier when he arrived home from town, the children asked why Rob had not returned and if he was injured. Ethan explained what went on and that their brother was staying in jail overnight as part of his punishment.

"Pa?" Claire's voice broke into Ethan's remembrances. The stricken look on Rob's face when he was informed of spending the night in jail is bothering him.

"Yes, Claire?"

"Could I fix three plates and you take them to town? Rob loves roast beef with boiled carrots and potatoes. There's enough for Uncle Chris, Rob and Mr. Kincaid."

"No. The hotel will supply the meals." Ethan responds, earning a swift glare from his daughter.

"Papa, why are you being so mean to Rob? Rob shouldn't have to sleep in jail. He needs to be home with us." Ben asks as George nods in agreement.

"I agree with Ben and George, Pa. Rob doesn't deserve to be treated like this! He was standing up to the bully FOR me! He did it because I was hurt. Leaving him there is not fair! You are being hateful!" Joseph ends loudly.

"Joseph, mind how you speak to me. You are bordering on being disrespectful. Children, you may disagree with me all you like but I make the decisions on discipline in this family not you. My word is final. You seem to be through with your dinner so you may clear your plates. I want inside chores and homework completed before you do anything else. I'm going to the barn to settle the horses for the night.

* * *

Standing in the lantern light of the stall, brushing Lightning, Ethan does what he often does when alone with his horse, he talks to him.

"I don't know what to do about this my old friend. I feel torn in two. That young man needs to learn to obey authority and not put his life in danger! But, then again, you don't leave a boy in jail overnight! The children are right to be angry with me. I wouldn't leave Joseph that way. Well, I might, if he pulled the same stunt Rob did today! What a careless act, calling out a man that way. Oh, you don't know do you? He decided to handle Kincaid, took a loaded revolver to town, called the man out and said some phrases that would make a woman faint! Maybe he deserves time to think in a cell! It will teach him a lesson he needs to learn! Don't break the law!"

At the whiffling noise and head shake of Lightning, Ethan responds "I know old friend, I know. I'm going. I just have to talk it out. Here's the bit for you and I'll get you saddled. You won't mind being ridden double, will you? It's too dark to take Will out."

From the next stall, he hears a snuffling from Will and the horse swings his head over the railing to look at Ethan.

"I'm going, Will. No need to give me that condemning look. Even the animals think I'm wrong! Come boy, let's go get Rob."

* * *

For the second time in one day, Ethan finds himself trying to calm his anger as he replaces the cover on the dish.

"Why did you serve him food such as this? We always give the prisoners a good meal. This is disgusting, Chris! No wonder the boy didn't eat anything! Did you even look at it?"

"Calm down, Ethan. Of course I looked at it. I ordered it. Liver is something some people eat. Kincaid didn't complain. I thought the idea here was to teach Rob a lesson and see to it he didn't do anything to wind up in jail again." At Ethan's nod, he continues. "A truly hungry person would have eaten some of this. As it was just one night, I felt this would be a good way to show him what some jails are like. Not all feed the prisoners a full meal as you do, you know. Suffering one night isn't going to make him starve, Ethan. What are you doing here anyway? Wasn't the point to have him spend the night?"

"Chris, you are a hard hearted person. Where did this steely attitude come from? If it were Aaron, you would not have been able to hold that steel resolve you have."

"If Aaron confronted someone with a gun, he would wind up in the woodshed feeling my belt on his bare behind! I wouldn't leave him in jail but he's much younger than sixteen. I don't know if even at sixteen, I would be able to refrain from warming the seat of his pants for him. You didn't answer my question."

"I was concerned and feeling guilty also. I know I made the decision to leave him overnight but I was angry and not thinking well at the time. I need to be sure he's all right."

"I checked on him not ten minutes ago. He's asleep. Don't tell him this, but I could tell he's been crying. My treatment of him was harsh earlier. I was abrupt and demanded he call me Deputy Johnston. His expression nearly undid my steel resolve as you call it. I like Rob but I'm teaching him a lesson. Are you going to wake him and allow him to leave?"

"No. He needs to stay. You're right, he needs this lesson. I'm hoping this toughness you are showing gets through to him. He and I are in for a rough day tomorrow as I have quite a bit of information for that young man to hear. He's not going to enjoy what the outcome of my talk is going to be. Thank you for holding firm both with him and with me. I'll see you after the children are in school.

* * *

The following morning, after sending the children to school, Ethan saddles Will and Lightning. Arriving at the Sheriff's office he ties both horses and walks inside.

"Morning Ethan. Both prisoners are awake. I assume you plan to take custody of Rob today?"

"Yes Mitch, I'm taking him home. Leave Kincaid here until Saturday and then we'll release him. I'll be back in tomorrow and discuss this with him. Today is all about Rob. I can't say this won't happen again but I can say he will think before he threatens someone with a gun. I'll see to that!"

"I know you will. I'm extremely glad I'm not the one to be taught that lesson. Let me go get him for you."

* * *

"Rob, Ethan is here to take you home." Mitch announces unlocking the cell door.

"Can't I just stay here until I'm twenty one? I don't want to go with him. Better yet, let me go to Denver to live on my own."

"Stop talking nonsense, boy! Let's go! He's waiting."

"Hello, son. Let's get home. Will is outside so mount up." Ethan greets the downcast boy refusing to meet his eye.

"Yes sir." Rob answers walking outside.

"He asked me to let him go to Denver to live, Ethan. He's very apprehensive about going home. Keep your eye on him as he may try to run off."

"Will do. Thank you for the help and advice last night. Let me go before he expires from nerves." Ethan replies as they watch Rob jiggle nervously in the saddle from the window.

* * *

Riding up to the ranch, Ethan addresses his extremely quiet son. "You go inside. I'll be in, after I put up the animals, to fix you something to eat. We'll talk after you are fed."

"Yes sir." Rob replies around the thick lump in his throat as he dismounts and hands the reins to Ethan.

Noticing the shaking of Rob's hands and the continuing refusal to meet his eye, Ethan wonders if it is anxiety or exhaustion causing the shakiness.

* * *

Watching Rob scrape the last of the three fried eggs off his plate with the toast, Ethan lowers the two week old Colorado Springs newspaper he received in the mail. Having a paper every two weeks instead of once a month, is a new luxury for Paradise residents.

"Are you ready to have that discussion now, Robert?"

Unknowingly biting his lip, Rob nods once before answering "I'm ready, sir." in a shaky voice.

"Let's start by you telling me what you did to earn spending the night in jail."

Surprised at not being told what he'd done wrong, Rob hesitates before answering.

"I broke the law. I used unacceptable language within hearing range of ladies and I drew a gun on a man."

"Did you do anything else that could be considered breaking the rules?"

"I took the revolver to town without your permission. I confronted Kincaid instead of walking away as you told me. I had to Pa! He was tormenting Joseph and me and no one was doing anything about it! He threatened to thrash me as he had Joseph and he ..." Rob stops talking to blink back the tears and grip his shaking hands under the table. He has convinced himself Ethan is going to whip him with the razor strop. The last time, when he took Joseph to the mine and they got drunk, he'd promised himself he'd never do anything to cause his Pa to burn his backside with a strop again. Now here he was six months later in the same fix.

"What else did Kincaid say son? Finish the sentence."

"He said you didn't know how to raise boys so he would show you. Something about Ben not behaving at church, too. I can't really remember exactly as I was pretty mad. I called him some ugly names and then I pulled the gun on him. Mitch came out then from by the livery, handcuffed Kincaid and took us to jail. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Losing your temper is not the problem here. The problem is you took a loaded gun to school, confronted a man with it, used unacceptable language as well and defied a direct order to stay away from Kincaid! Everyone gets angry at times especially when provoked the way you have been. I do not fault you for your anger, son. I have been plenty angry with Kincaid myself. It's how you handled your anger, Rob. Instead of coming to me and talking this out, you chose to take on a grown man who is known to attack, by yourself. Rob, he could have _killed_ you! Do you realize this? You are wrong when you say no one was doing anything. Mitch, Chris, Reverend Davis and I had all confronted Kincaid twice about his problem. After he attacked Joseph, he was to be arrested but fled. You know this. What did you do with the gun during the schoolday?"

"I hid it outside in a hollow log in back of the school. I didn't take it into the building or put it where someone could find it. I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble. I really am. I ought to leave and move to Denver."

"Stop talking that way! **You** _are not moving to Denver or anywhere else, Young Man!_" Ethan tells the boy, now wide eyed at his loud declaration. "You are my son and you live here with your family! Speaking of family, you will be spending much time with us. You are now restricted to attending church, school and straight home again for one month! Now put on your jacket and follow me outside."

* * *

Following his Pa towards the woodshed, Rob feels his hands sweating despite the cool wind hitting his face. Wiping his hands on his pants with a sigh he walks faster as he hears Ethan say "Stop lollygagging and keep up."

"Yes sir, I'm coming."

Instead of stopping and entering the woodshed as Rob expects, Ethan walks past before stopping in the clearing behind it. Stooping down he removes a gunbelt from the stump next to his feet.

"Come here, Robert." Ethan commands. When the boy reaches him, he continues "Take this gunbelt, strap it around your waist, count off ten paces and turn to face me."

Looking at the pearl handled revolver and gunbelt being held out to him, Rob hesitates until his Pa commands "Do As You Are Told Young Man!"

"I'm to hold one of your revolvers? But you forbid us to touch them! I even asked to buy one of my own and you wouldn't allow it." Rob protests taking the gunbelt.

"Guns being forbidden didn't seem to matter yesterday! Count off ten paces, turn and look at me. Do it NOW!"

"Yes Sir!" Rob answers, somewhat angry at being scolded for having taken a revolver to town and now being forced to hold one. Counting aloud he walks the ten paces and turns to face his Pa with a confused look on his face.

"What are we doing, sir?" He calls loudly.

"I'm testing your reflexes. When you hear me say 'now', I want you to draw, point and shoot towards the stump. Do you understand? Yes?" he asks as Rob nods slowly. "NOW!" Ethan shouts, watching Rob fumble the revolver nearly dropping it pulling it out of the holster.

"Alright, now let's see how steady your hand is. I'm placing a can on this stump. I want you to show me how you can shoot it off with one shot. I'll count to five and then you shoot."

At the count of five Rob aims and fires missing the can altogether. After a disgusted look at the revolver, he looks over at Ethan questioningly.

"Turn and look behind you. Do you see the birch tree with the peeling white bark?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's walk closer so we can see it better."

"There's a target on that tree!" Rob exclaims after walking close enough to see the black circles drawn on the trunk.

"Yes, now I want you to stand right here. This is four feet from the tree. Aim and fire at the target."

"You want me to aim first?"

"Yes, take careful aim and let's see how you do."

"Inside the first circle from the center." Ethan calls back to Rob after examining his shot. Walking back to the boy, he says "Now, I want you to put the gun in the holster. Now pull it out and fire on the word GO." Waiting to the count in his head of eight, Ethan says "GO!" watching Rob pull the gun and fire at the target.

"Let's go see how you did. Rob, this is your first shot here, when you had time to aim and calmly shoot you hit the first circle from the center. Do you see your second shot?" Ethan asks.

"No sir. I missed. It went wide and didn't even strike the tree at all. I'm not good at shooting when you command it, I guess."

"I would say I agree with you. Rob, my tests today should show you something. Think about when you were told to draw on command. Were you able to do that cleanly or was it as Ben would say wobbly?"

"I didn't draw well."

"When you were told to aim for the stump, were you able to hit it?"

"No sir."

"What about aiming for the can from ten paces, did you hit that?"

"No sir."

"But on this target, at four feet away, you were able to hit it with careful aim, correct?"

"Yes, I can hit a target when I have time to aim first and if I'm close to it. I missed altogether when I had to draw and shoot fast."

"Yes, you did. Robert, when you have to use a gun to defend yourself, you won't have the time to aim carefully before shooting. You will have to be ready to aim and shoot or draw and shoot immediately or you will be shot! You are extremely lucky Mr. Kincaid did not have a gun on him! **If he had you would be wounded or DEAD!** This is why I forbid you children to touch the guns! YOU ARE NOT PREPARED TO BE SHOOTING! SOMEONE COULD KILL YOU!"

"Yes sir! I understand, sir. I won't be shooting again, Pa. I swear it!"

"You better not! Your brothers, sister and I love you and do not want you risking your life the way you did yesterday! Now, young man, hand me the gunbelt and go hug that tree!"

"Pa! Please Don't! I don't want to hug the tree! Please? I learned my lesson, I did!" Rob sputters after unbuckling the gunbelt.

"_MOVE!_"

After it is over Rob feels as if he's never going to be able to sit comfortably again. The aching burning sensation from the area of his backside where his legs begin is enough to make him want to rub furiously but he knows not to try with his Pa standing nearby. The tears running down his face run into his mouth as he opens it to breathe when his nose closes up. Waiting for his Pa to speak, he rests his hot face against the cool bark of the tree somewhat ashamed of crying the way he is doing. At nearly seventeen, he feels he should be able to take a whipping better than this. It wasn't the strop, after all.

"We're done here, Rob. I want you to spend the rest of today in your room. We will talk more tomorrow when you are rested. Go to the house now."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else!"

"I know and I forgive you. Go on inside now. You have time to rest before the children come home. I'll be doing the chores as it's supposed to be below freezing tonight. I want to be sure the animals are fed and warm."

Nodding, Rob walks slowly towards the house.

* * *

Two nights later, the family is awakened by someone knocking on the door. Opening it and peering out with a lantern, Ethan asks "Mitch? What are you doing here this time of night?"

"Kincaid's been shot. His widow is claiming Rob did it! I'm here for him, Ethan. I have to take him in until the court judge comes next week. I've already sent a wire for him to stop here on his circuit. Get Rob, please."

* * *

**This will be the last chapter until 2016. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year also. I thank all of you for continuing to review and hope to hear from new readers.**


	18. Accused

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

* * *

Ch. 17 ending: 

_The family is awakened by someone knocking on the door. Opening it and peering out with a lantern, Ethan asks "Mitch? What are you doing here this time of night?"_

_"Kincaid's been shot. His widow is claiming Rob did it! I'm here for him, Ethan. I have to take him in until the court judge comes next week. I've already sent a wire for him to stop here on his circuit. Get Rob, please."_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Accused**

Having been awakened from the first good night's sleep since the ordeal with Kincaid began, Ethan isn't sure he heard Mitch correctly. Running his hand over his eyes he says "Mitch, come inside. It's too late and too cold to stand on the porch talking. Let's have a cup of coffee and you can tell me whatever it is causing you to come out in the freezing weather in the wee hours of the morning."

Turning to see all five of his children staring, Ethan commands "Back to bed! Go on now, it's late and cold! Ben, you don't even have a wrap on!" Watching the children leave, he walks to the stove, adding kindling and pulling the coffeepot to the front, Ethan hears movement behind him. Turning he sees Rob and Joseph at the table.

"I believe I told the two of you to go to bed! **I meant it**! _Both of you in your rooms and stay there_!"

"But Pa! This is about me! I deserve the chance to hear what's being said!" Rob protests as Joseph, recognizing the tone of voice, immediately leaves the kitchen. Shaking his head at Rob's defying the "do it or die" voice, he closes his bedroom door.

"Let him stay, Ethan. I need to talk to him anyway so it would save time." Mitch speaks up, releasing Rob from the stare down he and Ethan are engaged in.

"You may stay until Mitch is finished with you and then you obey me without complaint or you will wish you had." Ethan replies giving Rob a look which causes the boy to blush before answering "Yes sir, I understand."

* * *

"Mrs. Kincaid came to the office about nine tonight. She had the children with her and was inconsolable. It took me over an hour to get her calmed down enough to find out what was wrong. She told me she and Kincaid had eaten, the children were sent to their rooms and then Rob came to the door asking for Mary. Kincaid told him to leave and he wouldn't be welcome there anymore. Mrs. Kincaid says Rob became angry, shoved his way inside and when Mr. Kincaid grabbed his arm he pulled a gun and shot him. I checked at the boarding house and Kincaid is lying in their parlor with a bullet hole in his chest. He's dead Ethan. You know we have to send for the circuit judge in cases such as this. I sent a wire an hour ago and he'll be arriving in Paradise sometime at the end of the week."

"Mitch, Rob never left the house tonight. He didn't do this. He has been in sight with his brothers and sister until he went to bed at nine o'clock. If you say the incident occurred before that time, he was right here at home. Tell him Rob."

"I was home all day and night too. I didn't kill anyone! I'm housebound for a month and couldn't go see Mary if I wanted to, which I don't. I want _nothing_ to do with the Kincaid family ever again. I didn't go to Kincaid's tonight or last night either. I haven't seen him since I was in the cell. Since leaving the jail I've been home the whole time."

"Then what explanation do you have for me finding your pocketknife plus a handkerchief with your initials, on the body? Your pocketknife has your name on the handle."

"I must've dropped the knife when I was visiting. I didn't know it was missing. I gave Mary my handkerchief at the dance the other night."

"The knife was not just found at the boarding house, it was stuck in the man's throat! Rob was heard threatening to shoot him the afternoon of their encounter. People are going to make their own conclusions. Then we have Mrs. Kincaid's statement. I must take him back to jail, Ethan."

"No. Rob will remain here with me. I will be accountable for his actions but he is not going to sit in a jail cell waiting on some circuit judge! I know my son, Mitch and I know he is innocent of this. He made a foolish mistake and acted improperly last week but he is not capable of killing anyone, especially not a grown man! Thank you for coming and I'll see you in a few hours. I'll meet you at the Kincaid's place at 8:00 in the morning. I want to see the scene myself. Where are they staying?"

"I sent them to the Hotel. Chris is watching their living quarters to be sure no one comes inside until I return to take my shift. Alex is old enough to spend a night alone but the twins are not."

Good. I don't want anything touched or moved until we look at the scene, all three of us. I'm also going to get Mr. Anderson, Mr. Jamison and Matthew to meet us there. Everyone needs to have paper and a pencil to record their observations. We'll go in one at a time so no one can accuse anyone else of coercion. We don't need to remove the body as it's cold enough to keep him there a few more hours." Ethan replies, standing and walking Mitch out.

* * *

Turning to look at the boy slumped over the table his head on his arms, Ethan asks "Rob?"

"Oh Pa! You do believe me right? I never shot anyone! I didn't! I swear to God, I'm telling the truth! " Rob bursts out as he wipes the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Of course I believe you, son. Try not to panic. We're going to solve this and you won't be punished. Let's go to bed and try to sleep. We'll know more after I look at the crime scene."

"Yes sir. You will be able to prove I didn't do this, right? I don't want to go to prison for murder at sixteen!"

"I will. I would hope you don't want to go to prison at ANY age not just at sixteen. As I said, try to keep calm. You didn't do this and we will prove it. Let's get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Couldn't I just stay home? Everyone will be asking questions or looking at me strangely. I won't be able to concentrate on schoolwork."

"No one will know of this, Rob. Mitch has seen to it that no one will know tonight. I seriously doubt anyone will be speaking about this at school tomorrow."

"Not about this, Pa. They will all know I stayed in jail overnight! They'll be ribbing me about it too! Joseph said he was teased by kids today, because of it! I don't want to go and be ridiculed all the time because **you** left me overnight in the cell. That wasn't very nice of you to do that to me."

"That is enough, Robert! You had a lesson to learn and leaving you in jail was part of that lesson. We are going to continue the normal routine which includes school. You will just ignore questions, comments or anything else and continue your school lessons. I send you to school to learn and to do your best and that's what you will do. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Rob replies turning to go to his room before he says something that gets him scolded further.

* * *

Opening the door to his room, he isn't very surprised to see his brother on his bed.

"Joseph, wake up. You need to go to your own bed now. I have to get some sleep too." he whispers shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Rob, what happened? Why is Mitch here?"

"He isn't. Go to bed, it's very late. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I won't get to sleep if I don't know why he wants to put you back it jail. Is Pa angry with you? Are you in more trouble? I don't know how you could be so calm when he ordered us back to bed and you just sat there. If it'd been me defying him that way, I'd be sore enough to have to sleep on my stomach!"

"If you don't get off of my bed and get out, you _will_ be sore because I will call Pa! Now which is it to be? Stay or go?" Rob answers glaring at the stubborn boy.

"Gosh you don't have to be so grouchy and hateful. I'm going! See if I stick up for you anymore, either! I covered for you yesterday when you didn't feel like doing your chores. I did all the chores including milking the four cows twice and currying the horses. You know I despise milking as the dumb cows kick over the buckets and now you won't even talk to me."

"I did say I was grateful to you and I did all the chores today so we're even. Now, please go to bed."

"I'm already IN bed. Yours." Joseph answers giving Rob a smug smile.

"JOSEPH, I'm going to count to five and you better be moving out of MY room by four or I'm going to call Pa! I MEAN IT! ONE, Two.."

By two Joseph is at the bedroom door and is out of it by the count of three. Smiling, Rob reaches for his long winter nightshirt on the peg by the bed. Unbuttoning and removing his woolen shirt, he's grateful for the long underwear as the chill reaches his arms. He pulls the nightshirt over his head before taking off his pants just in case someone _else_ visits his room. For reasons he has yet to discover, all of the younger boys come to his room with their problems and occasionally he even has Claire visit to discuss something she feels is important. Stretching out under the warm quilts, reaching down with his toes for the hot brick at the end of the bed, he finds himself drifting off to sleep only to have his mind wake him a few minutes later. "STOP THINKING and Sleep! Morning call for chores is only a couple hours from now." Rob whispers to himself harshly, squeezing his eyes shut as he rolls on his stomach and pulls the top quilt over his head for warmth.

* * *

At school the following day, during lunch recess, Rob is surrounded by boys asking questions.

"Did you just get bread and water for meals?" Jed asks, frowning as Rob shakes his head.

"Were the deputies cruel to you? Did they handcuff you to the bed?" Timothy asks, also getting a head shake.

"Was it rat infested and you had to eat them to stay alive?" This last question causes Rob to stare at Andrew in disbelief.

"Andrew! You really need to work on that overactive imagination you have. You've been to the jail with your Pa, I'm pretty sure you have. Did you see rats or any sign of them? Doesn't my Pa keep a decent jail?"

"Well, yes he does and no, I guess I haven't seen rats but really Rob what was it like?" the boy asks.

"Like any other jail cell, I suppose. One cell is about the same as another. Small, cramped and cold. Now let's talk of this Mathematics quiz we are having. What is it on? I missed studying and I need to know so I can go study before class time.

"Was the Sheriff really angry with you? Did you get a thrashing?" Jed asks. "My Pa, he would have taken the buggy whip to me if I had taken a gun to town, pointed it at a man, threatened to shoot him, got arrested and wound up in jail!"

"Jed, you and I are only fifteen and Rob is near to seventeen. Seventeen year olds don't get whippings or thrashings from their Pa any longer. They are men." Timothy answers before Rob has a chance to respond.

"I didn't get a thrashing but yes he was pretty mad and I am restricted to the ranch for a month with many extra chores to do. Now someone tell me about the quiz. I must go over what it's to be on."

"Go study pages 30-35 in the book. Hurry though, lunch recess has fifteen minutes left!" Alex answers, rescuing his friend from the inquisition.

"Thanks Alex. See you fellas." Rob answers rushing off to the school building.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rob is finding it difficult to hold his pencil after his hands begin to sweat. The mathematics problems he has copied from the chalkboard are swimming in front of his eyes. Blinking he tries to focus and think of what equation to use to solve them. Staring at the third of four problems he can not remember the solution for 23 + 68/-16x3. Quickly he adds the first two numbers together subtracts sixteen and multiplies by three. _ "Let's see, 23 plus 68 equals 91 and subtract 16 from that gets 75 multiplied by 3 which equals 225. The answer is two hundred twenty five."_ Rob thinks as he writes. Hoping he solved it correctly he moves on to problem four. After reading the problem he realizes he has copied it wrong as it is impossible to solve. Quickly erasing and rewriting it, he begins the calculations only to hear "Pencil down, pass the papers to the person collecting them. Claire? Please collect the papers."

As his sister places his paper on the stack she glances at his paper and then at him questioningly. Shaking her head at him she continues on collecting the five remaining papers as Rob slumps in his seat. _"Great, that is all I need on top of the trouble I'm in, is to get a failing mark on a test!"_

* * *

As Rob is busy attempting to solve mathematics problems, Ethan and the group of men he brought with him are at the Paradise Boarding House.

"Thank you for coming this morning. I believe Mitch told you all why we are here. This is what I want each of you to do. We'll go in one at a time but Matthew will be the witness for each of us. I don't want anyone to be able to say we moved the body or disturbed evidence to help my son. Each of us will examine the scene and take notes on the conditions and what the body looks like. Be sure to write the position of the wounds and anything else you see that might be needed in court."

"Sheriff, I've not been in court so I wouldn't know what to say." Mr. Jamison speaks out.

"Not many men have. Just write whatever you think seems important and describe the wounds. Describe the placement on the body. I'll go in first with Matthew, then Mitch, Mr. Jamison, Mr. Anderson and Chris." Ethan responds with a nod.

* * *

"Ethan, would you like me to take notes on the same?" Matthew asks as they enter the parlor.

"I think that would be wise. The more reports we have, the better we can defend Rob. Matthew, you know Rob pretty well now. Do you think he is capable of this?"

"I thought you told Mitch he was with you all night on the night this occurred."

"He was but I am trying to look at this from the outsider's point of view. I have to be prepared for whatever attack comes our way."

"I know Rob is often a little hot tempered and is quick to defend others. I can't say I would believe he was capable of shooting a man, especially in front of the man's family. Does he have training with a revolver?" Matthew answers.

"Not in the way you mean. He is no quick draw or very steady. I tested him just the other day to prove this very point to him. If he has time to aim and can take his time to shoot, at close range he's fairly accurate. Not so in other situations. He needed a dose of reality to bring him back to real life. This was part of his punishment as well as teaching him a lesson. He fancied himself as good with a gun and had bragged about it but in reality he's not skilled at all. It was quite the shock to him to discover this fact. I think that hurt his pride more than my belt on his behind!"

"What prompted you to do that particular lesson?"

"You haven't heard?" Ethan asks.

"All I know is Mitch asked me to be here and Rob is apparently accused of shooting Kincaid."

"Last week, Rob took one of my revolvers to town, confronted Kincaid with it and wound up in jail. I left him to simmer in jail overnight but brought him home the following day. We had our lesson in reality and the consequences for being hot tempered as you called it, at that time. He's also housebound for one month with much work to keep him busy."

"He stole your revolver and threatened a man but did not get the strop on his backside? I'm astounded! My father would have blistered my hide with a whip for doing something that foolish at sixteen! You're getting soft, Ethan."

"I'm not getting soft, Matthew! I discipline the children. I don't beat them. Your father was cruel and taught his eldest son to be just the same. Joseph still has the occasional nightmare about his father. Your brother learned his lesson on how to mistreat children well. I've never used a whip on the boys and won't ever do so, no matter what they do. I don't plan on using the razor strop again either. The last time I used it was when Joseph and Rob went to the mine and were drinking. I won't be doing that again, it is too hard on all involved. They don't know this so keep quiet. The thought of the strop is usually enough to keep them from too much trouble."

"Let me finish this note taking and get out of here. This is turning my stomach." Matthew replies, beginning to look a little pale.

"Hmm, I was hoping to get you to monitor all the observers today. If you aren't up to it, I'll ask someone else."

"I'm not up to it. If I stay here much longer, I'll lose my breakfast. How do you do it?"

"I don't eat beforehand for one and I've seen plenty of dead bodies in my time so I'm not phased by it. Let me ask Mitch to come in then. He can stay with each person as they write their observations. Are you through writing?"

"I am. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm not deputy material I guess."

"You are fine as a deputy. This is the type of situation that is difficult for many people. Go out and send Mitch in next."

* * *

The next afternoon, Ethan finds himself locked in a battle with a stubborn fourteen year old.

"I do not want to go! I despised him! Besides, Rob, George and Ben aren't going! Why do I have to go when they don't?"

"Joseph, you are going. Change into your Sunday clothes and be ready in fifteen minutes! I've already explained to you why you WILL attend this funeral. Now obey me before you find yourself in trouble."

"You can make me go but you can't make me say goodbye or wish him Godspeed!" Joseph snarls as he flounces to his room.

Having listened to the argument from the front room, Ben asks "Papa? What does Joseph mean?"

"What does Joseph mean about what, son?"

"Wishing someone God speed. Can someone move as fast as God? How fast does God move?"

"That word means wishing someone the same as when we say "have a safe journey" or "best wishes for safe travels."

"Where is Mr. Kincaid going, Papa? I thought he died and you can't travel on trains or stagecoaches if you're dead. I guess they could tie him to a seat."

Rob has to smother a laugh into a cough at that statement.

Claire rescues her Pa by saying "When people die Ben, they are wished Godspeed on their journey to Heaven. Now tell me what are you and George going to do to help Rob while we are away?"

Nodding a thank you to his daughter for saving him from the unending questions, Ethan goes to check on his recalcitrant son.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom he sees the boy stretched out on his bed still wearing the clothes he wore to school.

"I thought you were coming in here to dress in your church clothes. We are waiting for you to get ready. I do understand why you don't want to do this, Joseph. Think of it this way though, you are going to show your support for your friends Jacob and Gabriel. Claire is going to show support to Mary and Joan. This _is_ their Pa, no matter what you think of the man. Now, I expect you to be dressed and ready to leave in ten minutes. **_I will not_ **tell you again. If you are not dressed by then, you and I will be having a completely different type of conversation and you will not find it a pleasant experience. Do you understand me, Joseph?"

"Yes sir."

"Why doesn't Rob have to go show support? He and Mary are sweethearts so he should show support too." Joseph asks in the same argumentative tone he's used since coming in from school.

"Rob is housebound for one reason. Another is the accusation against him. I also need someone to stay with the boys and that someone is Rob. That is _enough_ of this argument, son. My word is final. Claire and myself are going to town and you are going to accompany us. No more stalling or complaints! It is your choice whether you ride in the wagon with the ability to sit comfortably or remain standing." Ethan replies firmly as he leaves the boy to make his decision.

* * *

Standing beside his Pa while listening to the Reverend conduct the ceremony, Joseph glares at the plain wooden casket. Thinking to himself how glad he is the man is not around to cause him misery any longer, he doesn't see Mrs. Kincaid approaching.

"You should not be here! It is your fault my husband is gone! You are harboring a killer in your house! At least you had the sense not to bring Robert to my husband's sendoff. He doesn't need to have his killer wish him a safe journey to his heavenly home." She all but hisses at Ethan.

"My brother is NO killer! Your husband is finally gone and we are all better off now than when he was here so you should be glad!" Joseph answers.

"**Joseph!** Mind your tongue, young man! Apologize!" Ethan orders.

"Pa, she should apologize to me and Rob! Her husband was a devil and his new home will be in Hell not Heaven!" Joseph answers angrily.

"I apologize Ma'am, for my outspoken, impolite child." Ethan speaks up as Mrs. Kincaid gasps in horror at his son's words.

"Claire, Joseph, go to the wagon. I'll be there in just a few minutes. Do not leave the wagon."

* * *

"How could you say such a horrid thing, Joseph?" Claire asks as they wait for Ethan.

"I didn't say anything horrid."

"You told Mrs. Kincaid her husband went to Hell. That's just horrid! You deserve a whipping, Joseph!"

"You aren't my Mother so keep your opinion to yourself. The man was evil. He beat me and his family. They have accused Rob and he didn't do this. You know as well as I, Rob never shot the man! You're sticking up for his wife against your own brothers!"

His task of lowering the casket and filling the grave complete, Ethan returns to the wagon.

"Let's get home, children. Go Will, Maggie." Ethan commands the team as he taps the reins.

* * *

Arriving home, Ethan says "Joseph, go to your room and stay until morning. You have been irritable all afternoon and the rude behavior I just witnessed is inexcusable."

"But Pa, I..."

"NO! NOT ANOTHER WORD! You get yourself to bed and stay there. Consider yourself very lucky that I am not hauling you over a barrel about now, young man! I would keep my mouth closed if I were you as I can change my mind in one second! Someone will bring you supper, now GO!"

* * *

Watching his brother stomp through the house to his room, Ben says "I guess he didn't like wishing Godspeed to Mr. Kincaid."

"I guess not." George answers as the bedroom door slams shut.

"Ben, George, it's time to add the fatback to the beans. George, you put in your piece while Ben stirs it in and then you stir while Ben adds his." Rob says, directing their attention to the meal not Joseph.

"Hi Pa. We're cooking the beans. We have been helping Rob cook. We have venison roast, toasted bread, beans, and boiled potatoes with Claire's pie for dessert." George speaks up as Ethan and Claire walk in.

"That smells and sounds very good. Claire and I will change and be ready to eat." Ethan answers.

"Rob, you need something green to go with that meal. Remember what Dr. Amy says, we should have something green to be healthy."

"I can go pick grass for us to eat." Ben pipes up, snickering at his wittiness.

"No thank you Ben. George, get a jar of our string beans from the shelf in the pantry. It won't take long to warm them up." Claire answers.

"We helped you pick those! Ben, the grass isn't even green this time of year, it's brown." George announces as he climbs off the chair he's using as a stool.

"Pa? Do you want me to make a plate for Joseph or is he coming to the table?" Rob asks, guessing from the way Joseph entered the house, he won't be joining them for supper.

"You may take him a plate when you are ready. He is confined to quarters until morning with no visitors."


	19. The Inquisition

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start: Ch. 19**

**The Inquistion**

* * *

As the week stretches closer to the time where he would be facing the district Judge, Ethan finds Rob is becoming more withdrawn. The opposite seems to be happening to his brother. The anger and irritability Joseph showed at Kincaid's funeral has not diminished. The older children are on edge as the meeting date approaches and the younger boys are disturbed by the tension they feel in the household. Hoping to get Rob's mind off of the upcoming meeting, Ethan requests his help in town.

"Rob, tomorrow afternoon I need you to accompany me to the grain mill. We need to stock the grain barrels as they are getting low. I need you to help lift and load the sacks. Mr. Olney isn't as young as he thinks and doesn't need to be lifting fifty pound sacks of grain."

"I'll be happy to help. Do you want me to wait for you at the school or meet you at the mill?"

"I could help too, Pa. I'm capable of lifting and hauling as well as Rob!" Joseph comments.

"Rob, wait at school and we'll drive the wagon over. Joseph, I believe you are housebound for your behavior yesterday. I told you I was not going to allow stomping and slamming doors any longer. I let it go the night of the funeral because I understood your emotions. We have discussed this before. You are to _talk_ about what is on your mind and not have temper tantrums. Remember, if you need to handle your frustration physically, take it out on the woodpile not the house or a person. You are being punished for shouting at and belittling Ben also. You and the boys will come straight home while Rob and I take care of this job. **NO**, no arguments, young man!" Ethan quickly adds as Joseph begins "But..."

"Yes sir." Joseph answers, trying not to show his displeasure in the command.

* * *

Walking into the Sheriff's office, the following morning, Ethan finds a group of angry men all whom seem to be shouting at Mitch.

"Good Morning, what seems to be the problem, Gentlemen?"

"YOUR SON! Robert! That boy you are raising is a criminal! You have to do something about that kid of yours!" Ethan hears from all over the room.

"Settle down, please. I will hear every one of your complaints. One at a time starting with Mr. Barnaby here. Mr. Barnaby, what is it that has happened and what makes you think my son is involved?" Ethan asks after hanging his coat and settling behind his desk.

"This morning when I went out to start chores, I saw him! Running away like a coward. All of my chickens are gone! Slaughtered! Just like he murdered Kincaid, he did in my chickens! I raise those to sell!"

"What makes you believe it was Rob? Did you see him?"

"I saw him, I told you that! He had on that blue seaman's coat he wears and I saw the brown hair too! What are you going to do about this?"

"I'll look into it and get back with you about what I find out. Thank you for coming today. We will get you some more chickens, sir." Ethan replies after writing down the man's complaint.

"Mr. Shelley?"

"Ethan, I don't understand this. Rob has always been so polite and helpful. Yesterday afternoon as I was leaving the Mercantile he came barreling down the boardwalk and snatched my box of groceries right out of my hands. He ran on even when I called to him to stop."

"How do you know it was Rob and not some other boy?"

"No other boy wears that blue seaman's coat with the large gold buttons. I'm sorry to cause trouble but that was twenty dollars worth of groceries and supplies! I planned to go to my line shack out on the range today and was stocking up on supplies. Now I have to wait until I can afford to buy more. The cattle need me to get out there and check them before a snowstorm hits!"

"Thank you for the information. I'll check into this and settle with you."

"Don't you mean YOU need a break from your wife, Shelley? Those cattle don't know you're coming so they don't need you as you said." Another man calls out causing guffaws all around.

"Leave off, Nelson. I love my wife. Unlike you I need to check on my stock often. I don't have hired hands to do my work." Mr. Shelley answers as he closes the door behind him.

"Hmm, touched a nerve, I did. Well, I'll apologize when I see him again. Now, Sheriff, I have me a complaint also. Rob stole a horse night before last. My black roan is missing and I saw your boy come and grab him off the picket line. Again, he was wearing the seaman's coat and black boots. I yelled his name and told him I would be coming to see you if he didn't bring my horse back by the next day. I haven't seen the horse."

"Mr. Nelson, Rob was home with me all night Monday night. There is not any way he could have been all the way out to your place that night. I will check into it, however." Ethan remarks as he notes down the complaint.

After writing down the three more complaints, Ethan dismisses the men. "Thank you all for sharing your complaints. I will get back to you on what I discover."

"You need to flay that boy's hide, Sheriff! He's on a dangerous path and needs to be stopped. I'd think with a murder complaint against him that would lead to angelic behavior not this I've heard today." Mr. Fellows adds after his complaint is noted.

"As I said, I will be checking into all of these complaints and get back to you about it. Thank you for coming, good day, sir!" Ethan replies, opening the door for the man to leave.

* * *

"Ethan, surely you don't believe them. Rob wouldn't do any of those things! You should have seen Mitch's face when they all came in at once with their shouting!" Chris speaks up having listened to each complaint.

"Just wait, Chris. One day it will be your turn to fend off an angry mob. For some reason they focus on me. Next time, I'm leaving and you handle the problems! Boys do these types of pranks often. I'm not saying they steal horses or slaughter chickens just the little things. As a boy I used to tie reins together and braid them also or untie horses from hitching posts. Small kid stuff, mostly to blow off steam." Mitch replies.

"Rob couldn't have done any of this. He has been in school, home with the boys and Claire or with me everyday since the incident at the boardinghouse. I haven't let him come to town alone. I also check on him several times at night just to be able to provide an alibi if needed. I know my son and I know he didn't kill Kincaid so whoever did is still out there and could strike again."

"What about the coat, though? It's well known no one in Paradise has a coat such as that. How do we explain this?" Chris asks.

"One of the men mentioned this person was wearing black boots and another said a black hat. Rob has neither of those. His work boots are brown and his dress boots are tan as is his hat. This is someone else and I aim to find out who! I believe whoever this person is must be trying to stir up trouble for Rob. I just don't know why."

"We'll listen and keep a watch out also." Chris answers.

* * *

Riding up to the barn with the wagonload of grain, Rob sees Joseph sitting on the side steps with Ben stretched out over his lap. _Not a good idea, my brother. Not a good idea at all! _Rob thinks as Ethan calls out "JOSEPH! LET THAT BOY LOOSE!"

Climbing down from the wagon, Ethan says "Rob, if you will start unloading, I'll join you in a few moments." before stalking over to his middle sons.  
"Just what are you thinking young man? You know you aren't to spank the boys without my permission! What is going on?"

"Yeah, blame me! It's always MY fault! I spanked him because he deserved it! You are a pushover and let him do whatever he wants because he was sick. He's not sick now and I'm tired of him getting by with being a spoiled brat all the time! I get scolded and punished for little stuff and he gets by with everything!" Joseph snaps back.

Taking hold of Joseph's arm, Ethan lifts him off the porch steps and applies his strong hand to the boy's backside landing four firm, quick swats.

"I will not tolerate disrespect. You keep a civil tongue when you speak to me. I have had **_enough_** of this belligerence! Now I will ask again. WHAT is going on? Answer without name calling and disrespect or we continue this with my belt to your behind!"

"Yes Sir. I apologize for being rude. He let the chickens out! He went in to feed them and left the door open. I spent all afternoon chasing chickens. When I had them all back in, Ben says 'You had fun didn't you? I knew you needed to be chasing them so I let them out."

"Ben? Did you let those chickens out deliberately?" Ethan asks the sniffling boy beside him.

"Rob said Joseph needed to run around and get out of his bad mood. I helped him run around and he whacked my bottom. It stings."

"So you are telling me you left the chicken coop open on purpose?" Ethan clarifies.

"Yes Papa, so Joseph could get out of his bad mood. All the big kids are in a bad mood lately."

"Joseph? About how many whacks, as Ben calls it, did you give him?"

"I'd just started so I guess about five. Not enough to sting much."

"I'll just remedy that." Ethan replies, squatting and pulling Ben over his knee.

"Now, listen up young man! You will **not** let the stock loose on purpose! Ben, you know better than to do something like this! NO, I don't want to hear 'But Papa.' You told me why you did it but that is no reason to let the chickens loose! That creates more work and we have enough already. Apologize to your brother for causing him extra work!" Ethan orders the tearful boy staring at him.

"I am sorry for causing you extra work by letting the chickens out. Papa, you made my bottom hurt worse!" Ben finishes with his bottom lip poked out.

"You deserved that spanking and you know it. Go to your room now until I call you for supper. No more of this pouting either. You are a ten year old so behave as one!"

"Joseph, we could use some muscles to help with unloading and filling the grain barrels."

"Yes sir, I'll help." Joseph answers feeling less angry now.

* * *

After supper, Ethan calls a family meeting.

"Rob has been accused of a crime we know he didn't do. The circuit Judge will meet with him tomorrow to discuss what has happened. This will possibly take several days before we can clear Rob's name. Ben, George, I am sorry I didn't explain more of what is happening. I know you have heard some about this and probably more than I wish. I will answer questions if you have them. I've been caught up in planning and thinking about meeting the Judge and should be explaining why everyone is uneasy lately. I don't want you to worry as I will take care of the problem. We may all be a little more irritable the next few days, boys."

"What does the Judge want Papa?

"To find out the truth, George. He's here to listen and find out what really went on the night Mr. Kincaid was killed. He will talk to many people and make a judgement."

"Papa is Rob going to go to jail again?" Ben asks.

"No he won't. Now, don't worry about this. I'll take care of it. You two just do as we say and that will help. It's time to get ready for bed. I'll come tuck you in when you call."

* * *

Nervously shifting in the chair, Rob waits for the Judge to arrive. Grateful to be able to meet in a quiet room in the hotel instead of the jail, he wonders what might come of this meeting.

"Hello young man. I'm Judge Stephens and you are?" The judge asks taking a seat across the table.

"Hello Sir. I'm Rob Cord."

"What is your full name and age? I need this for my records."

"Robert William Jordan Cord and I'm sixteen, Sir."

"The sheriff is your guardian, is that correct?"

"No sir. He is my Father now. He adopted me when my guardian was killed."

"Ah, yes. I see that now. Suppose you tell me how this all started. I've met with several townspeople and most have good things to say about you. You don't have a reputation as being a troublemaker. From what I've heard the man who was killed was a bit of a troublemaker, however. How did you come to know him?"

"I was courting his daughter and both of us have younger brothers who were friends, Sir."

"You may leave off the sir all the time, son. Relax. I'm not here to do anything but listen today. I'm here only to find out facts not make accusations."

"Yes sir. Oh, sorry. My Pa insists we are respectful at all times. We must address adults as Sir and Ma'am and speak politely or we're in trouble. This started with my younger brother Joseph staying at the boardinghouse with Mr. Kincaid's boys. They got into some trouble and Mr. Kincaid whipped his boys with a switch. Joseph got scared and ran away to be brought home. Ever since, Mr. Kincaid tormented him by cornering him in town or on the road home from school and calling him coward. He seemed to get worse as the weeks went on. No matter who told him Joseph was innocent and why he ran off, Kincaid wouldn't believe them."

"What trouble did the boys cause?"

"The Kincaid boys had cigarettes and matches in a shed. They were trying to get Joseph to smoke and accidentally set fire to the shed. Joseph is deathly afraid of fire. Our barn burned last year and he nearly was hurt in the fire. My sister's boarding school burned down and she was slightly injured in the fire. She lost her hair and had burns on her arms. He's afraid of large fires and does not smoke ever."

"How did it come about that you were openly threatening to shoot the man in town?"

"He caught up to Joseph on the road home from school and thrashed him. My brother had blisters on his legs and backside from the man's lashes! I took to carrying a gun with me, umm don't tell my Pa as he thinks it was just the one time. Anyway Kincaid cornered me in town and threatened to beat me next. I got mad and called him some ugly things and threatened to shoot him. I got locked in jail overnight and Pa wasn't too pleased with me over this either!"

"I imagine he wasn't. He allowed you to be kept in jail overnight? What other punishment did he give you as I suspect more."

"He made me demonstrate to him how I was a terrible shot unless I had time to take aim, restricted me to the ranch and set fire to my britches with his belt. Sixteen is too old to be whipped and you can tell him that, can't you? Judges are higher than sheriffs so he would listen to you."

"I'm afraid I can't tell your Pa how to discipline his children. That's not my job. I will say I would have done the same in his place." The judge answers with a smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that last part. I'll be seventeen in a week and that's too old for being treated like a little kid. Pa disagrees and says if we do something that deserves a whipping as long as we live with him, he will deliver it, even if we are nineteen! Joseph isn't happy about this declaration either."

"How old is Joseph? I'd like to meet him also. Where would he be this time of day?"

"He asked to come with me but Pa said no. He's fourteen and he'd be in school the same as me. I attend upper level classes Tuesday to Thursday so I'm happy to be out of school today because of you."

"Well, we'll wait and talk to him at a later time, then. Paradise School has upper level classes and you attend?"

"Yes sir. My Pa is a big believer in education and when Claire, my sister, couldn't go to boarding school after it burned, he started talking about getting advanced level work here. He and other men made it happen and now I am stuck going to school even though I don't want to."

"Well, I'm impressed. I'd like to meet with your Pa now. Would you be so kind as to go fetch him for me? You may return with him."

"Yes sir, I'll go get him. He's just down the street in the Sheriff's office." Rob answers as he walks to the door. Opening the door, he's surprised when a body falls into the room. Recognizing the body as his brother he calls out "JOSEPH CORD! What are you doing here? You are to be in school!"

"I came to protect you, Rob."

"_Joseph!_ You are going to be.." Rob starts only to be interrupted by the Judge.

"Excuse me boys! Rob, I believe you were going on an errand? I will entertain your brother while you complete it. He will be here when you return."

"Yes sir." Rob answers leaving the room.

* * *

"Hello young man, I'm Judge Stephens. Who might you be?"

My name is Joseph Adam Carroll Cord, sir Judge. I'm Rob's brother and he so didn't kill that evil bas err man, sir Judge! He didn't! He was home all night that night and wouldn't have killed anyone. He doesn't even like killing chickens sir. I have to do it when Claire needs a chicken to cook as Rob gets sick and heaves, sir Judge."

Completely charmed and somewhat amused by this long introduction, the Judge says "Sit down son and you don't need to keep calling me 'Sir Judge'. Judge Stephens will be fine."

"No sir. I must address you as 'sir' or I'll be punished. Don't tell my Pa I was here, sir. Please? I'm supposed to be in school right now. He won't be happy that I skipped!"

"Tell me about the night you stayed with the Kincaids. Your brother has already told me some of what went on, I understand there was a fire. What did Mr. Kincaid do to you then?"

"He yelled and called me a liar and a coward. I didn't start any fire or steal the matches from him as his own boys did. I was only there and trying to leave. I don't smoke sir. My Pa would set fire to my backside if I did. When Gabe dropped a lit match and the shed went up in flames. I pushed Jacob out the door and pulled Gabe behind me when the wall caught on fire. Then Mr. Kincaid was there yelling and made us get water to put out the fire then he switched Jacob on his back and legs. I remembered my first Papa doing that to me and I got scared and ran. That's when this all started because I ran away instead of staying. Rob wouldn't be in this trouble if it wasn't for me. It's all my fault, sir."

"From what I've heard from others and now Rob and yourself, none of this is your fault, young man. Stop blaming yourself." The Judge replies before announcing "Come in, please." at a knock on the door.

* * *

As the door opens and Joseph sees Ethan enter with Rob behind him, he closes his eyes in despair.

"Hello, Judge Stephens. I am Ethan Cord. Welcome to Paradise. I understand you've been in town several days."

"Yes, I have been here awhile, you have a nice town here. I have been meeting with your two boys and wished to have you here for the discussion also."

"I knew of your meeting with Rob but wasn't aware of Joseph being requested to come along."

"I wasn't aware of Joseph coming along, myself. We have been getting to know each other, however."

At Ethan's look of understanding and the sudden glare he sees him send Joseph's direction, the Judge continues "If you would like to speak to Joseph privately, our discussion will wait a few moments."

"Thank you. Joseph! Let's go!" Ethan addresses the boy trying to fold himself into the corner of the large overstuffed chair.

* * *

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing? You are to be in school!" Ethan asks sternly as he leads the boy down the hallway with a firm grasp on his arm.

"I had to protect Rob. He was all alone."

"Son, Rob _was_ to talk to the Judge alone and if the man wanted to speak to you he would have let it be known! We will discuss this more at home. Right now, you are going back in that room and show your best behavior! You sit quietly unless asked a direct question. Is. This. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Thank you Judge Stephens, we are ready to continue." Ethan says as he brings Joseph back into the room.

"I'd like to speak to you alone for just a few minutes, Sheriff. You two boys may wait out in the hall."

When neither child moves until Ethan nods, the Judge smiles to himself.

"Sheriff, you have two very well mannered and well behaved young men, there. I am already doubting this charge against Robert. The boy I have been talking with has not shown any signs of being one who would be capable of murder. He's straight talking, honest and seems to be completely against doing anything to cause you displeasure. He feels as if he's brought distrust to the family. Joseph is convinced this wouldn't have happened if he had faced up to the man who was murdered. From the brief story, I gather the man was a harsh disciplinarian?"

"Kincaid was a bully. I am not exaggerating or trying to put him in a bad light to make Rob appear better, just stating a fact. He was a man who beat his kids and his wife. Joseph is my nephew and his own father was one who would do the same to his family. Mostly to Joseph as he was the eldest boy. I adopted my nephews and niece after their parents deaths. He still has recurring fears from that time."

"How many children are you and your wife raising, if I may ask?"

"It's just me, no wife. I have five children now that Rob has joined us. I have raised my sisters children for four years and last year adopted Rob, the nephew of a good friend."

"Five children and holding down a job such as Sheriff must be difficult. I found it difficult to raise my three boys and I had a wife to help. Rob is the son of the former bank robber Will Jordan, I've been told. Is this correct?"

"It is, however he was raised from the age of eight by my friend, his uncle Vernon Jordan. He saw his Pa only twice before his Pa's death two years ago. Rob was fourteen at that time and fifteen when he lost his uncle in a shooting during a bank robbery in Denver. When I learned of Vernon's death it was two months later. I arranged for Rob to come live with us and later adopted him. If you are thinking he has any tendencies towards violence because of who his father was, he doesn't."

"His father was a known criminal and his adoptive father is a former gunfighter turned Sheriff. What was his uncle, a bounty hunter?" The Judge asks, jokingly.

"Vernon was a rancher only. Rob owns the land now. It's waiting for him when he is twenty one. He's learning to manage a ranch by working with me and in school courses for the bookwork."

"I've spoken to Mrs. Kincaid. She insists it was Rob who came to their home that night. She described him. Is there anything you know that might be helpful in putting this to rest? I do not believe this is the truth of what went on."

"There have been some accusations made against Rob just this week. Several men are claiming different crimes or mischief caused by a person fitting Rob's description. However, he has been accounted for during each incident. He was seen in school or was home with me during each event. Someone is trying to frame my son. I want to know who it is."

"Let's bring the boys in and discuss the events with Kincaid again. I need to know the whole story. I will help you solve this, Sheriff."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to the person or persons who have been reviewing as "Guest". I appreciate the kind comments. I would like to know who readers suspect is the culprit here. I'm sure everyone has their own ideas. I know you are waiting for the culprit to be revealed. It is someone who has been in the story. If all goes as planned we will discover him or her in the next chapter.


	20. Mysterious Murderer

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**A.N. **Congratulations to reader Blake n Gentry for being the first named reviewer to identify the culprit. :-) Everyone had very definite opinions on who this might be! I enjoyed hearing them.

* * *

**The Mysterious Murderer**

* * *

After his meeting with Ethan and the boys, the judge reads over the notes regarding the murder scene. Each of the men share similarities in their notes of their observations. From reading, he can deduce the man was shot first and then stabbed lying on the floor. Recalling Mrs. Kincaid's story, he also suspects the shooting happened very quickly. The wife recalled the person she described as Rob, coming to the door of their quarters asking to speak to her husband and the two having a confrontation.

**Memory:** _"Judge, Robert was wearing that blue coat of his and he had his hat pulled low that night. He came to the door, demanded to speak to Mister Kincaid, they quarreled, I couldn't hear well as Mister Kincaid sent me away, then I heard shots. Mister Kincaid was on the floor bleeding and Robert was gone when I came rushing in. I know my husband wasn't kind but he didn't deserve to be shot. I have four children and no husband to provide for us because of that Cord boy! I thought he was a nice boy until that night. He was polite when he came to sit in the parlor with my Mary."_

While thinking on all he's heard today and previous days, Judge Stephens hears a timid knock. Rising from the seat, he opens the door to find two young women obviously nervous about speaking to him as they are wringing their hands.

"Hello ladies, come in will you? I'm Judge Stephens and who might you lovely ladies be?"

"Hello Judge Stephens. I've heard you are easy to talk to and we need to talk. I'm Mary Kincaid and this is my sister Joan. She doesn't talk much but wanted to come see you."

"Welcome Mary and Joan. It's always a pleasure to meet such gorgeous young ladies. What may I help you with?"

"We're the daughters of the man Rob is supposed to have killed, sir. He didn't do it, sir. Joan tell him." Mary begins.

"Rob always speaks to me when everyone else ignores me. I whisper because Father choked me last year. Most people think I'm slow. Rob always told me how beautiful I looked when he came to see Mary. He called me 'Green Eyes' and tugged my curls." Joan whispers before stopping to look at her sister.

"Go on Joanie, tell him everything. We have to help Rob."

"That night when I opened the door, it looked like Rob but it wasn't. Rob doesn't have a black hat or boots. Rob has beautiful blue eyes not fiery brown eyes the way this man did. The person ignored me and pushed me away. He didn't call me 'Green Eyes', he called me 'stupid girl' and his voice was deep and mean. That's not Rob. Rob is kind. Kindness nearly got him hurt." Joan continues.

"She's right Judge Stephens. My friend Rob became very upset when he learned Papa hit me and hurt Joan. When he would come to visit me he teased with Joan and my little brothers. Rob would tug her long curls and watch as the curl sprang back. It was a game they played. He's a good person not like my Father. He said he was going to tell his Pa and let him talk to my Papa. He did too. Papa didn't like it when Sheriff Cord came with Reverend Davis. He threatened Rob with a beating that next day. Many of my schoolmates heard him as it happened the night of the Harvest Dance. Then Papa beat Joseph. My Papa was plain out mean, sir. He liked to hit us and even hit Mama. He had plans to waylay Rob on the way home to the ranch just like he did Joseph. I heard him talking to himself about it. Papa was going to use a buggy whip on Rob! Rob messed up his plan by not going home right away. That's the day when Rob and Papa were put in jail." Mary tells him.

"The man that shot Father came to us that night said he wanted the cash box from the Boarding House. Rob is not a thief and doesn't need money. Everyone knows he has money in Denver from his Pa's Gold." Joan whispers. "I hid behind a chair and listened. After Father was shot... " Stopping she looks over at Mary.

"Tell him the rest. It's alright to tell now." Mary whispers.

"I've been a bad girl, Judge. Rob dropped his pocketknife one day when he came to sit in the parlor with Mary. I found it when I cleaned in there and kept it. The night Father was shot I had it in my apron. I had his handkerchief too. He gave it to Mary but I found it and kept it. Rob is my only friend. When our Father was lying on the floor glaring at me, I stabbed him in the throat so he could whisper forever too! I put the handkerchief over his eyes so he wouldn't glare at me." Joan finishes now crying quietly.

"Shhh, it's all right sweetheart. Your Father was already gone before you stabbed him, dear." Judge Stephens consoles the sobbing girl.

"Are you going to have to lock us up in jail as Rob had to be? She stabbed Papa and I knew and didn't say so we must be punished!" Mary asks quietly.

"Girls. Listen to me please. No one is angry at either of you. Neither of you is going to be punished. The person who is our suspect shot your Father in his heart and he died very quickly. Joan, I am so sorry your Father was cruel but _you_ dear are not. I even know of a doctor who can help you with your voice. I will talk to your Mother after this is solved. No one other than the Sheriff will know about the knife. He deserves to know this information. Understand?"

"Yes sir. We want Rob to be our friend and not go back to jail." Joan whispers as he leads them to the door.

"Thank you both for coming to tell me. You are helping solve this mystery." Judge Stephens replies, closing the door behind them.

* * *

While the Kincaid girls are visiting the Judge, Ethan, Rob and Joseph have returned to the ranch.

"Joseph, explain to me why you were found in the hotel during school hours." Ethan directs as they finish their late lunch.

"He came to ..." Rob begins only to be stopped by his Pa's command of "Quiet! I'm speaking to your brother!"

"I went because I wanted to explain to the judge how Rob is innocent. I wanted to tell him it's my fault and to put me in jail not Rob."

"How do you come by the decision this is your fault? Were you the person who wore Rob's coat and shot Kincaid?"

"**No Sir**! I haven't shot anyone." Joseph replies immediately, wide eyed at the stern tone to the questions.

"Then how is any of this your fault, son?" Ethan asks, deliberately softening his voice.

"I couldn't... that is, I didn't face ... I was cowardly and didn't stand to fight. I ran away from him."

"By him, I assume you mean Kincaid? You are saying you are a coward for not standing up for yourself? Is this what you are saying?" Ethan asks incredulously.

"Joseph! That's just ridiculous! You are no coward!" Rob exclaims.

"Rob is correct. You are no coward. Joseph, once and for all let's get this straight. You are a brave young man but you are not capable of handling every situation that may come about in life, alone. Son,_ everyone_ needs help at times. Dealing with a person who is insane, the way Kincaid was, is not something any ONE person can do. Did you see me take him on alone? Didn't I get reinforcements when I went to talk to him? Don't I have Chris, Mitch, Matthew and at times others, who work with me?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir you did umm do err did? I'm confused."

"I do and did have reinforcements. I don't go into situations where someone could be hurt, alone! Am I a coward?"

"NO SIR!"

"Then, you aren't either. Understand me son? Both of you are brave and I want you both to never be afraid to ask for help. **Never**."

"Yessir. Rob is braver than me. He stood up to Kincaid alone just for me."

"No Joseph, I'm not braver than you. I did a stupid thing and could have been hurt badly. I know that now. I wasn't thinking and let my temper get ahead of me and I could have been killed. Just as Pa said, I will ask for help from now on." Rob answers, his voice scolding.

"Alright Rob, please don't lecture any more. Pa? Am I going to be punished for skipping school today?"

"Pa, there's something you should know. Just before I went to get you, Judge Stephens was asking about Joseph. He was planning to talk to him so really Joseph saved the judge some time by showing up when he did." Rob speaks up quickly to stall Ethan's answer.

"This _**one**_ time, I will make an exception. However, if you decide to skip school again, we will revisit this conversation and it won't be pleasant! Is that clear, Joseph? I expect you to attend school everyday! That goes for you also Rob. You will make up the work you missed today!"

"Yes sir."

"Good to hear. Let's go finish the barn chores so you'll have the rest of the afternoon to relax."

* * *

_Fifteen miles from Paradise:_

"What makes ya so sure a stage tis comin' through taday? The paper says twas fer Thursday and taday's a Tuesday."

"Lester. You need reading lessons or spectacles, one. That schedule we saw said Overland Stage Company traveling to Colorado Springs- Tuesday. Colorado Springs is on this route and passengers headed there would have money. Besides that, the stage stops in Paradise with the Mine payroll this time of month! I know you are not really questioning me. To do so would be asking for me to shoot you. You aren't asking that are you?"

"No! No, S. M'not questionin' you. Must've read it bad. Never did learn much readin so I prollee can't read. Yeah that an 'tis trail dust gets in muh eyes ya'know? Sor ree S! I am sor ree."

"Apology accepted for now. No more questioning me. I make the decisions and you do them."

"Yessir. 'Preciate the work."

"Now, get behind the trees and wait for Jed's signal. We ride on his shot and surround the stage. Abe, take charge of the drivers, Lester, hold your gun on the passengers while I get the goods. We'll divide the goods at the hideout tonight. We ride for there after we take care of the stage. I'm telling you both we leave no witnesses. NONE. Don't go squeamish on me or I shoot you also!"

"Even little ones? You gonna kill them too?"

"Are YOU questioning my orders now, Abe? Did you not hear my orders? I seem to need new members to my gang as I have two who are going to get themselves shot for questioning me!"

"NO boss. No questioning. Just hard to do little ones. We have to have a heart."

"NO ONE IS TO BE LEFT. NO ONE! I AM NOT GOING TO FEDERAL PRISON! I HAVE A RANCH TO TAKE BACK! IT BELONGS TO ME!"

"You wanna be a rancher, boss?" Lester asks.

"NO IDIOT. I want to find the gold buried there. I can't very well be seen digging up a place unless I own it. I will get it one way or another. The suspicion and upcoming trial will send my so called nephew off to leave me with MY RANCH. IT IS MINE."

"That boy you set up. He's your nephew? He could be your brother you look like him."

"He's my half brother's kid. Our dear Pa was married twice. Never did stay with MY Ma. Just up and left us. Will's kid is my nephew in that way. I know Will came home to our big brother Vernon's place. I just know he brought a bag of California gold. Why wouldn't he bring it here? Best place to bury it. Either that or the long lost moneybag from his last holdup. It never was accounted for and I believe it was buried there. It was two hundred dollars or so I've heard. That's what we're looking for when I get the ranch away from that brat and his so called family! If I have to kill them all I will!"

"I hear something, S. It could be the stagecoach coming."

* * *

_Paradise: Judge Stephen's Room:_

"Hello, I am Judge Stephens. You must be the lady who sent me the message?"

"Yes sir. Please call me Delphie. I'm a nurse working with my sister here in town. I have some information regarding the Kincaid problem."

"By all means, Miss. Delphie. It is Miss, correct?"

"Yes sir. I wished to speak about Joseph Cord, Rob's younger brother. During the days when Kincaid tormented him, Joseph came to me to talk. He was having nightmares from the threats of retaliation by Kincaid. He came to me for comfort. It was affecting his schoolwork as well and he needed comfort. I know the Cord children and none of those boys would deliberately cause harm to anyone. Joseph is a sweet boy but has been through rough times from what he and others tell me. I've only known him this year but learned enough to speak on his behalf."

"Yes, I've heard of Kincaid's tormenting him and why. Why didn't Joseph confide his worries to his Father?"

"He seems to think he must protect his family from being worried. Rob witnessed some of the torment by Kincaid but neither boy confided in Mr. Cord. The children are protective and feel he has enough worries with his job and Ben."

"Ben?"

"Ethan's ten year old. He was very ill a few months ago with Scarlet Fever. They nearly lost him and it's set the boy back. The family has all worked to bring him up to behaving and sounding more his age but at first he was more a child of four or five. The children have tried to spare Ethan trouble and take things on themselves that they shouldn't. I believe that is why Rob decided to handle Kincaid the way he did. The other older children, Claire and Joseph seem to feel the need to handle adult problems alone much of the time."

"Well, thank you for coming in.I appreciate hearing this information."

"I'll be happy to testify in court on the boy's behalf, sir."

"Thank you Ma'am but that won't be necessary. We don't hold trials for children. Rob is still young enough to be considered a child, although I've no doubt he would disagree. He is under the age of eighteen and judges don't hold trials for children under eighteen. Some hesitate to do so for anyone under twenty one. This will be resolved outside of a trial and no charges will be brought against young Rob, Ma'am. I may advise but I normally leave it to the family to decide the punishment."

"Yes sir. That is good to know as I was concerned Joseph would have to testify in front of the townspeople. He's very emotional at his age and this would be difficult for him to do. Has he spoken with you at all?"

"I have met both boys and have heard their stories of what went on. I have spoken to many townspeople who all concur with you that Kincaid was a tyrant. You may relax Ma'am. No harm will come to the boys over this. Everything will be fine for their family. I sense you care very much for the children."

"I do at that sir. I've come to care for those children very much. I must get back to the Clinic now. Thank you for talking with me. As a woman, I wasn't sure my comments would be appreciated."

"I listen to any and all who wish to speak on a case, Ma'am. I believe women and children should have a say as much as men. I'm rather progressive in my thinking. Good day to you. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Good day, sir."

* * *

Early evening, Thursday:

Just as the boys were beginning the clean up chores from their evening meal, they hear a knock on the door. Turning to see who it is, Ben sees Mitch talking with his Pa but they are talking too quietly for him to hear. Climbing down off the chair he hears Joseph say "Stay here, Ben. We haven't finished and if you go wandering off, Pa will be mad. You heard him say you, George and myself were to wash dishes and clean up. Claire and Rob did the cooking so we have to do the cleanup."

"But Joseph! I can't hear them and I **_need_ **to know." Ben whispers.

"You go running up to a private conversation and you might _**need **_to stand up the rest of the evening! If they wanted us to hear, they wouldn't be talking so low. STAY HERE!" Joseph answers quietly.

Climbing back on the chair by the sink, Ben sees Ethan now talking to Rob before he comes into the kitchen area.

"Boys, Rob and I are needed in town. You are to finish here and obey Claire. I'll tell you what is going on after we return. It shouldn't be but an hour before we're back. Finish your chores and homework before you play games. STAY INSIDE until I come home. Understand?"

"Yes Pa."

"Joseph, bar the doors when we leave. We'll call for you when we return. Claire, I want all of you to remain inside."

"Yes sir, we'll obey your instructions." Claire replies as Joseph moves towards the door.

* * *

As Ethan and Rob ride towards town, Rob asks "Pa? Is it the judge? Does he want to see us?"

"Yes but you can relax and not look so worried. Someone has been brought into the jail by the Federal Marshals and Mitch says he resembles you. Judge Stephens may want to question him with us present. He could be the person who committed the murder. I want you to be there but stay calm and quiet. Let me do the talking."

"Yes sir. Why did you command the children and Claire to bar the door?"

"Mitch informed me, this person is part of a gang. The Marshals killed one and captured one but two escaped. The gang was headed towards Paradise. I want to keep everyone safe. It's just a precaution, Rob."

* * *

After helping Joseph lower the thick wooden slab into the iron hooks across each door, Ben and George settle into a game of checkers. While Claire is sewing by the fire in the front room, Joseph is working on his history assignment at the kitchen table.

"Claire? What tribe of Indians does John Taylor come from? Do you know?" Joseph calls.

"Are you working on your history theme? You were planning to write on the battles between settlers and Indians. Are you putting John Taylor into your theme? I don't think he would appreciate that, Joseph. He likes his privacy, remember?"

"Claire! I just asked a simple question because I was thinking about him. You don't have to lecture me on how to do my assignment!"

"He came from the Choctaw tribe, if I remember correctly. Does that answer your question Mr. Fussbudget?" Claire answers causing the checker players to giggle.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm actually writing on the Civil War instead. I asked Mr. Davis about doing the theme on the Indian's reactions to the battles between the settlers and themselves and he said to change topics. He said since I was going to read it aloud, I should not write on something that might get people upset."

"Why would writing about Indians make people upset, Joseph?"

"Because George, there are some people who just don't like Indians at all. It's not right but they ..." is as far as he gets when a voice from outside calls "ROBERT JORDAN! COME OUT!"

"Who is that?" Ben whispers.

"I don't know." Joseph answers as he carefully pulls the curtain back on the window by the front door.

"It's two people on horseback with lanterns and guns! They have their faces covered!" Joseph whispers to Claire.

"ROBERT JORDAN! COME OUT OR WE SHOOT!"

"Shoot what?" Ben asks.

"Ben! George! Keep away from that window!" Claire commands as the boys move towards Joseph.

"Claire, we need to get somewhere safe. I'll move the table and open the trapdoor, you light a lantern. Boys, help me move the table over by the bench! Hurry!" Joseph whispers after blowing out the kerosene lantern he was using to see his homework.

Having pulled the small table off the square door, he lifts it and sends the boys down with George holding the lantern. "Get down in there and stay quiet. I don't know who these men are or what they might do." Joseph whispers to them as he motions for them to go down the stairs.

"Joseph, you have to come too. I'm not letting you stay up here!" Claire whispers. "You best _not_ touch that rifle! I _will_ tell Pa the minute I see him!" she whispers fiercely as she sees her brother reaching for the gun over the fireplace.

"I have to protect you and the boys!"

A window shatters as the two are arguing.

"NO. Come on we've got to get down there before Ben gets upset by the dark. Even with a lantern it'll be dark down there. I need you to pull the bar over the cellar doors after we go down. It's good we nailed the rug on the trapdoor as it will be hidden." Claire whispers as another shot sounds and they hear more glass breaking.

Carefully keeping the rug from catching on the trapdoor as he closes it, Joseph pulls the iron bar across the door to seal it. No one will be able to open it from the house if they discover the door. Quietly, Joseph walks across the root cellar and bars the doors leading to the outside. With the solid iron bars across both doors, no one will be able to come inside. Finished, he joins Claire in the far corner where she's wrapped blankets around the boys and herself. Both boys are crying.

"Hush! Don't make noise. No matter what you hear, we have to stay quiet! We are safe here and they can't get to us." Joseph whispers to his younger brothers.

"The horses, Lucky!" George whispers as Ben adds "Pepper!"

"We'll just have to believe everyone will be fine. They don't seem to want to hurt the animals" Claire whispers hugging Ben to her side as Joseph places a sobbing George in his lap.

"Shhh, George. I know it's frightening but please try to stop. They might hear." Joseph whispers in the boy's ear.

"I want Papa!" George answers calming enough to talk.

"So do I, George! I want him home too!" Joseph whispers back, his voice shaking.

* * *

Walking into the jail, Rob frowns at the memory of the last time he was there.

"Ethan, the prisoner looks very much like Rob, here. He is wearing a blue seaman's coat and black boots. He also has a black hat. I've interrogated him and received a few answers. This has to be the person who killed Kincaid as he fits the description and he admits to having been in town recently. I believe you will be able to get answers also. He is being held overnight by the Federal Marshals for holding up a stagecoach! He was after the Mine payroll." Judge Stephens informs them.

"Were any passengers hurt?" Ethan asks.

"No, this was a decoy and there were only one Marshal driving and two inside. The real payroll went a different route."

* * *

Following Ethan, Rob walks back to the cells as Judge Stephens leads the way.

"ON YOUR FEET!" Ethan snaps at the prisoner lying on the bed.

As the young man stands, showing brown hair and an amazing resemblance to Rob, Ethan hears Rob gasp "**_SETH_**?"

"Do you know this person, Robert?" Ethan asks, his voice sounding more stern than he means it too.

"Yes sir. He's my uncle. He's Pop's and Uncle Vernon's youngest brother, Seth Jordan. He's my Pop's brother from his Pa's second wife."

"Nice to see you again, nephew. It's been several months. I **told** you I'd be back! You didn't hold up your end of the deal!" Seth sneers as he glares at Rob.

"What kind of deal is he talking about, Robert?" Ethan asks sternly. "WERE YOU INVOLVED WITH THIS PERSON?"

"I know him from a few months back. It's a long story, Pa." Rob answers, flinching slightly as Ethan whips his hat off and slaps it against his leg. This is a sure sign, his Pa is already near the end of his patience and will not accept any stalling.

"We have plenty of time to listen. START TALKING!"


	21. Answers

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

* * *

**From Ch. 20 :**

_Rob and Ethan have been summoned to the jail by Judge Stephens, to see a prisoner. The prisoner shocks Ethan by claiming to know Rob. It's revealed the man is a half brother of Rob's father. Seth Jordan then confronts Rob on why he never held up his end of a "deal". Ethan is now questioning his son about his involvement with this criminal._

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

** Answers**

* * *

Sheriff's Office_:_

"Alright, Rob, now that we are away from the cells, what do you have to say. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but your admission of knowing Jordan and him discussing a deal has me questioning. What can you tell us about Seth Jordan. I will listen and not condemn, son." Ethan tells the young man fidgeting nervously in front of him.

"I met him once again back in September when he was here in town. I saw him only once before then. I was about thirteen or fourteen and he came to Uncle Vern's and demanded something. I don't know what it was he wanted because Uncle Vern made me go to the barn while they talked. I tried to listen under the window instead but I couldn't make out what they argued about. I got caught listening and they went somewhere else to talk while I was sent to my room. The next time I saw him was this past September while I was working at the Feed and Seed. Seth showed up here in town and demanded I help him find some kind of leather pouch or bag out at my old home. He also wanted me to give him money. Seth threatened to hurt you or the kids if I didn't help him look for this bag. I went out late one night to meet him and then I never saw him again until today." Rob answers.

"Do you know the contents of this bag he was looking for Rob?" The judge asks, having taken a seat at one of the desks in the office.

"I was told it was to be a bag of 'loot' as he calls it, from one of my Pop's robberies. Seth is convinced Pop brought gold and more home and buried it at Vern's place. He didn't. Uncle Vern and I didn't have any extra money. We sure didn't have any gold hidden. We could have used some though. My Pop didn't ever bring anything home the few times he visited me. I only saw him three times since I was left with Uncle Vern at age ten. The last time he was home, he was to sick to have buried anything. Besides, he quit robbing stages and trains six years before he came home that last time. He worked in the mines in California not robbed people." Rob replies.

"What did he mean about you not holding up your end of the deal, Robert? What deal? Did you have anything to do with the recent robberies and harassment in the area? What about Kincaid? Did you have any involvement at all? Now is the time to set this straight. I want only the truth, Robert." Ethan asks, his eyes boring into Rob's.

Seeing Ethan's obvious irritation, Judge Stephens speaks up. "Sheriff, I can ease your worry that Rob had anything to do with the murder. Mr. Kincaid's daughters came to speak to me and one was a witness to the murder. She opened the door to the person and described him well. She spoke of him having the dark hat and boots, also being abrupt with her. The young lady spoke of how kindly Rob behaved towards her and how this killer did not. She informed me he did not have blue eyes as Rob obviously does. She spoke of the person demanding the cash box from the Boarding House and her Pa refusing. Mrs. Kincaid only had a glimpse of the visitor and thought it was Rob. You yourself have seen the resemblance between Rob and Seth Jordan. They could be brothers. Seth being older but a brief look could cause someone to mistakenly identify Rob."

"Yes, I have seen how they share a strong resemblance to each other. I still want to hear a satisfactory answer, Robert."

"No sir! I had _nothing _to do with any robberies or Mr. Kincaid's murder. I was home with you, remember? You confined me to the ranch after my fight with Kincaid and my time in this jail. I haven't been anywhere without you or in sight of another adult since the night I spent here in the jail. The plan Seth mentioned was for me to meet up with him at Uncle Vern's place again in September. I was to show him the spot where the loot was hidden. I never went back. I don't know anything about any bag or loot. I was afraid not to go meet him at Uncle Vern's the first time because he said he would hurt the family. He mentioned Claire and the little boys and I thought he would hurt one of them. I went there once but I didn't go back at all. I never saw him again until tonight. I didn't even know he was in town again! This is the truth, sir!"

"Alright son, just calm down. There's no reason to get so worked up. I believe you. What happens now, Judge?"

"Let's go confront Jordan and I'll get some answers out of him. He's most likely going to the federal prison for the holdups he and his gang have done. The marshals have been after them for months. The Kincaid girls' stories clearly identify Jordan not Rob. Come with me, I'd like to have you as witnesses."

* * *

Walking up and addressing the man in the cell, Judge Stephens asks "I hear you have been in Paradise before. There were reports back in September of a gang terrorizing and robbing passengers on the Colorado Springs stage route then also. Was that your doing? Did you threaten this young man and his family?"

"My gang outsmarted the law for months! Although, we didn't make out too well at the stage holdups! What is it with these people here? No one carries cash or seems to have bought ladies any jewelry! We should have continued to look for the hidden loot at Vern's instead. Accusing me of threatening that coward? Discipline is not threat. He needs discipline to learn to be strong not a weakling. Besides **I** am his family! NOT them! ME! I told that sorry kid then, he was to do as I said or he'd be sorry! He pretends not to know of where the loot is but I know better! Vern and Will buried it out on that lousy ranch! It's still there or the kid is lying and has it stashed somewhere! It's MINE and I want it! That kid should have been charged with murder and as a horse thief! All our work to get rid of him and you just let him off!"

"So you **did** set the boy up to take the blame? You murdered Kincaid to set up Rob? You stole the horse and did many things to cause suspicion on Rob, didn't you? You may as well come clean as you are looking at a long jail sentence for robbing the stage. The Federal Marshals have much on your gang of thieves as they have been tracking you a long time." Judge Stephens replies firmly.

"I'm to get a trial! I know my rights!"

"You may be right. Excuse me for a moment. Sheriff, if you please, there are four U.S. Marshals at the hotel. If you would be so kind as to having them come to the jail as well as your deputies. I believe all of the men you took to survey the crime scene would be sufficient. We will hold the trial right here."

* * *

After the men have gathered in front of the cell, the judge speaks.

"The trial will now begin. This jury is gathered to listen to evidence against Seth Jordan who is charged with theft, harassment, murder and blackmail. I have sworn testimony from four marshals as to your involvement in a stage holdup. I have written testimony from passengers in other stage robberies as to your description. There are witnesses who have sworn statements against you as to your being at the boardinghouse and committing murder. You just informed me of your blackmailing this boy, committing crimes in the township; including stealing food, harassment and horse theft. Do you have anything else to say on your own behalf?"

"I never blackmailed that kid! I had a right to the money as it was my brothers' not the kids!"

"The definition of blackmail is 'an act, often a crime, involving unjustified threats to make a gain, be it money or property or cause loss to another unless a demand is met.' Young Rob has testified how you threatened his new family with harm if he did not provide the location of this money you speak of."

"Does the jury have any need to hear witnesses or to make a sentence of not guilty?" As all the men remain quiet, Judge Stephens pronounces sentence.

"You, Seth Jordan are hereby convicted of murder and other listed crimes. You are sentenced to Federal Prison for life. I am not one to sentence someone to death so be thankful you didn't get caught in another Judge's territory. Transfer to Colorado Prison in Denver will occur in two days."

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS! My men are getting revenge as we speak! They will be back and I WILL BE OUT! Just wait!" Seth yells at the men gathered outside his cell.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Cord Ranch:

Huddled in the corner farthest away from the cellar doors and behind two barrels, Joseph and Claire pushed together, the children hear sounds of gunfire.

"What are they shooting, Joseph?" Ben asks in a whisper.

"The windows, I think. It sounds as if they are shooting out the glass." Joseph whispers back.

"Who are they Joseph and why are they shooting at our house? What if they go for the horses next?" George whispers.

"The horses are safe in the barn. I don't know why someone would shoot at a house, George."

Wiggling up under Joseph's arm, Ben leans into his older brother's side, tears running down his face.

"YOU! IN THE HOUSE! SEND OUT ROB JORDAN! WE'LL COME IN AND GET HIM IF YOU DON'T!" The children hear someone shout.

"SHH! Don't speak!" Claire whispers as George says "We should tell them Rob isn't here. Maybe they'll go home and leave us be."

Everyone looks up as they hear footsteps on the floor above their heads.

Joseph and Claire exchange looks before each leaning down to whisper to the young brothers next to them "**Be Quiet and Don't Move**!

"_Joseph! How did they get in? We barred the doors!_" Claire asks Joseph silently.

Hearing her in his mind, Joseph answers back "_I'm guessing through a window. It sounds like they are in the sitting area. We can't let the boys make noise!_"

Nodding, Claire pulls George closer, wrapping her arm around the shaking boy.

All four of the children flinch as they hear the sounds of crashing above their heads. Ben buries his face into Joseph's side shaking all over. George has done the same to Claire. "NO matter what you hear boys, you MUST stay quiet. We can't be found down here." Claire whispers feeling George nod against her she looks at Ben who also nods.

After what seems to Claire to be hours, the noise and sounds from above stop. Listening, the older children don't hear anything but stay quiet. Several minutes later, they hear hoof beats going away from the house.

"Can we get out now? It's dark here." Ben whispers after a long silence.

"NO, not yet. We can't get out until we know it's safe." Joseph answers.

"Joseph?" George whispers a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"I need the W.C. so bad and so does Ben. I can't wait much longer. Can we go upstairs and go? "

"NO, we can't leave the cellar. Someone could be out there and it's not safe. We're safe in here." _Unless they cut through the doors_. Joseph replies, thinking the last statement.

"Try not to think about it boys. Think about something else." Claire tells him. "Let's play the Alphabet Game, that will make you get your mind off your problem. Everyone name something that begins with your letter when it's your turn but you have to recite what everyone else said before you. I'll start. My letter is A and A is for Apron. Joseph?"

"A is for Apron. My letter is B and B is for baseball. Your turn Ben."

"My letter is C and C is for candy."

"You have to say the A word and the B word too." Claire reminds him.

"Oh, A is for Apron and B is for baseball and for Ben. C is for candy."

"A is for Apron, B is for baseball, C is for candy and my letter is D. D is for door." George says in the same quiet tone they are all speaking in.

_I wish Joseph would open the door so I could go to the outhouse_! Ben sends silently to his brother. _Me too, Ben! This game isn't making me think of something else like she said it would. _ George answers in his mind as Ben nods.

By the time the game gets to his turn again on the letter O, Ben is having problems remembering all the words. A is for Apron, B is for baseball, C is for candy, D is for door, E is for egg, F is for fishing, G is for gold, H is for horse, I is for umm, I don't remember.

"No Ben, the letter I isn't for "I don't remember" it is for ice cream." Joseph whispers causing George to giggle.

"George? Can you finish for Ben?" Claire asks.

"I is for ice cream, J is for jackrabbit, K is for kitten, L is for listen, M is for mountain, N is for nest and O is for ocean. My letter is P and it's for popcorn." George whispers.

"That's good, George. Both of you are remembering a long way into the game. When we used to play, you wouldn't get past the first set of letters without me or Joseph prompting you. It shows you have a better memory now." Claire praises.

"Joseph! I just wet. I couldn't wait any longer. Don't tease, I couldn't help it. Am I going to get in trouble?" George asks, beginning to cry.

"Shh, hush George. We aren't going to tease. Right Ben?" Joseph whispers.

"Yes. I won't tease him 'cause I went too. I don't want Papa to scold! I'll tell you wouldn't let us out of here! You made us stay in the dark! It's your fault!"

"It's alright. Neither of you could help it. Pa will understand and no one is going to scold you." Joseph reassures his brothers.

"Joseph! Boys! I hear horses again! They're coming right up to the house. STAY QUIET." Claire orders.

* * *

Riding into the ranch yard and seeing hoof prints in the dirt, Ethan checks behind the barn for any unwelcome visitors. Finding no sign of horses, he sends Rob to check inside

"Rob, whomever was here is gone now. Go check the horses and barn while I go check the children." Walking up the front steps Ethan can see the windows broken out. After checking the front and side door and finding them barred he climbs through the front window. Quietly drawing his gun just to be safe, he checks the inside rooms. Finding no one inside but bureau drawers thrown on the floor, the bench tipped over and broken, he is beginning to be apprehensive for the children. Noticing the small table in the front room has been moved, he reaches down to lift the trapdoor to the cellar.

* * *

All four children listen as they hear footsteps moving around overhead. As they sit huddled together they hear someone trying to lift the trapdoor as it rattles with the bar across it.

"They're trying to get in to get us! They came back to hurt us!" George whimpers as Ben begins to cry again.

"JOSEPH? CLAIRE? Are you down there?"

"PA! IT'S PAPA!" Ethan hears the younger boys shout from below.

"WE ARE ALL HERE!" Joseph calls back as he moves towards the trapdoor trying to slide the iron bar back to open the door.

"Open the door Joseph. It's still barred." Ethan calls down.

"I can't, Pa. It's stuck. The bar is jammed and won't move."

Hearing this, Ben shrieks. "I WANT PAPA! I WANT OUT OF HERE!"

"Ben! Stop screaming! We can open the other door! We'll get out in just a few minutes so hush." Claire tells him.

"Pa? We're going to open one of the cellar doors." Joseph calls up through the floor.

* * *

Going around the house past the side porch where the doors to the root cellar are, Ethan waits to hear the sound of the iron bars moving before setting the lantern down and pulling the doors open.

"Are you children hurt? " he asks before anyone can climb the steps to come out.

"No, we're not hurt." Claire answers helping Ben climb the stairs as he is crying so much he can't see well.

"Son, it's alright now. I'm here and no one is going to be hurt. Calm down. Shhh. It's alright." Ethan says as the sobbing child flings himself into his arms.

"They were shooting and yelling, Papa. Ben and I got really scared. We umm, well, we had an accident. We couldn't help it. Are you mad?" George asks as he climbs out next.

"Come here son." Ethan directs the boy hanging back by the doors. When George reaches him, he pulls him to his other side holding the boys with each arm. "I'm not at all mad, George. Things like this happen when you are really frightened. I'm just happy no one was hurt and you were all hidden. That was a good idea to go down into the cellar that way. Let's go inside and clean up then you can tell us all about what happened." Ethan answers as Rob walks up.

"Is everything alright in the barn, son?" Ethan asks.

Not getting an answer, Ethan raises the lantern to show Rob's face. When the boy shakes his head, Ethan doesn't question any further.

"Well now, Ben and George, I think a nice warm bath and some hot chocolate would help you feel better." Ethan says leading them inside.

* * *

"Papa? How did the door get open? We saw Joseph bar it after you left." Ben asks as they walk inside.

"Watch the glass on the floor boys, don't touch it. I unbarred the door after I crawled in the window, Ben. Now, go get your nightshirts while I put water on to heat for your baths."

After the boys are out of the room, Ethan asks "Rob? What about the barn?"

"There were two smoldering hay bales right by the back doors. I pulled them out and poured two buckets of water on each."

"What else? What are you not saying?"

"Lucky is missing. He's not in his stall and I know he was there when we left. Also, that newest saddle you bought is gone. I don't know what else is missing but I saw it was not on it's stand."

"Well, it's too dark to look for anything tonight. Don't mention this to the boys. We'll wait until the morning to tell them." Ethan replies as Claire, having walked up, nods in agreement.

"Is Joseph back inside?" Ethan asks having seen the boy walk quickly away from the cellar.

"No sir. He was brave the whole time, Pa. He helped me keep the boys quiet and mostly calm but I could tell he was scared too."

"You both did an excellent job tonight. Rob, go check on your brother and bring him inside, please."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Walking out with a lantern towards the outhouse, Rob sees Joseph sitting on the ground by the large Aspen tree.

"Joseph? Are you alright?"

"I'm still shaking, Rob. The men who rode up were shooting at the house. When they were inside, I was so scared they would find the trapdoor and break it open. Those men, whoever they were, wanted you. They yelled for you to come out. Did you know they were coming tonight?"

"No, I didn't. I don't know who they are or why they were asking for me. Joseph? Pa wants you to come back inside. Are you ready?"

"I suppose so. Is he mad with me?"

"Of course not. Why would he be angry with you? You didn't do anything wrong, you seemed to have done everything right from what I can see."

"I nearly took down the rifle, Rob. I was headed for it and was going to shoot at those men but Claire stopped me. If she tells Pa, I'll be in for an earful or worse."

"I don't think she'll say anything. Besides, _nearly_ taking it down isn't the same as actually doing it, Joseph. I don't believe Pa will lecture or punish you for something you did not do. Come on, I want some hot chocolate. He was about to make some when I left."

"What went on in town, Rob? Are you in trouble again?" Joseph asks, not showing any sign of getting off the ground.

"No, I'm not in any trouble. I'll tell you later tonight. We'd better get inside before Pa has to come after us. We _will_ be hearing about it if he has to do that." Rob answers knowing this will get the boy moving.

* * *

Feeling warm and sleepy after drinking the warm cocoa, the two younger boys are being tucked into their beds.

"Go to sleep boys. You are safe and no one is going to bother us while I'm here." Ethan says as he pulls the two quilts over each boy and tucks in the sides.

"What about the windows, Papa? The men can climb in just like you did if they come back." Ben whispers.

"Rob, Joseph and I will seal the windows with boards for the night. Nothing will come in unless we want it too. Now, hush and go to sleep."

* * *

Finished sealing the windows for the night, Ethan asks "Claire, Joseph? What can you tell me about what went on tonight. Did you see anyone?"

"It wasn't long after you two left, we heard riders come. They shouted something and I looked out. I saw three men on horseback but I didn't see faces. I didn't recognize their voices. Then they started shooting at the house. Claire and I took the boys down and barred all the doors. They kept yelling and shooting. We heard the glass breaking."

When Joseph stops Claire speaks up. "The men were calling for Rob to come out. We heard someone walking around up here and kept the boys very quiet. They were well behaved but very frightened, Pa. We heard them ride off after a long time but we stayed hidden. We were afraid to come out in case someone was out there."

"You two did very well at keeping the boys and yourselves safe tonight. I'm proud of both of you. It's time for you to get some rest also. We'll talk more tomorrow and take a good look outside as well. We'll have to go buy some glass to replace the windows and check the trapdoor. The bar shouldn't be getting stuck as it did. Rob, you've had a long night also. I'll finish cleaning up and turn in. Good night children."

* * *

_Later that night:_

Quietly, Ben whispers to George "Did you hear when Papa told about the man in jail?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" George asks, rolling over to look at his brother.

"I heard him telling Joseph and Claire when I went to the W.C. There's a man that looks like Rob in jail. He's the one who got Rob in trouble. I want to see him and tell him he's mean."

"Pa won't let us go to the jail by ourselves. You know that. He told us not to come to the jail without one of the big kids or an adult. I can tell you right now, Pa will not take us to the jail, Ben. Don't even try to ask him either. He told us it wasn't safe at the jail if there was a prisoner there and to stay away, remember?" George answers through their special connection, not wanting to risk being heard whispering.

"I'm not gonna ask, just gonna go." Ben sends back having, 'heard' George in his own mind.

"Ben! You can't! It isn't safe, Pa said! I just told you that!" George argues.

"We have to tell that man to leave Rob alone! You aren't a good brother, George cause you won't pr'teckted Rob."

"I AM a good brother! I want to protect Rob but Pa said **_not_** to go there." George answers silently. Not getting any message back, he says "Ben? Talk to me."

Getting nothing, he rolls back over to try to sleep._ "I'll talk to him in the morning. I'll make him understand he can't go and tell him I **am so to** a good brother!_"

* * *

^^^^(Thank you to guest reviewer Missy. I appreciate your kind words and hope you enjoy this latest update.)


	22. The Less Fortunate

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 22**

**The Less Fortunate**

* * *

As Rob and Ethan are checking the barn the morning after the attack on the cabin, Ethan asks,

"Son, have you discovered anything else missing other than the new saddle and Lucky? I took care of the dead chickens early this morning so the boys wouldn't see them. They are plucked and Claire has them boiling. We lost four hens last night. I predict we'll be eating many chicken dishes in the next week!"

"I haven't seen Pepper since we left last evening. Joseph mentioned he hasn't seen him all morning. The boys haven't seemed to notice as Claire's had them helping her this morning. I didn't realize we had such a mess. Those men threw the clothes on the floor and emptied bureau drawers and wardrobes. They didn't seem to get to the little boys' room but they did everyone else's!"

"I assigned Ben and George to help Claire with the wash. They aren't too happy having to help scrub the clothes but we can't leave them with muddy boot prints. Don't let them stop helping. They are too complete the chores Claire assigns this morning as well. Pepper may turn up. He may have been frightened away. I don't look forward to explaining to the boys that Lucky is missing. They love that pony."

"I'm glad it's not me who has to explain it. If they ask while you are away, I'll say to wait and ask you when you get home! You can listen to the wailing while I come out here!"

"Thank you Rob for that kindness!" Ethan tells the boy grinning at him. "Rob, while Joseph and I are in town, be watchful. You have my permission to use the rifle if it becomes necessary. If those men return and threaten you, do whatever it takes to protect yourself, Claire and the boys. I'm not expecting trouble but I want to be cautious. Don't take risks but be prepared. The rifle is loaded and all you have to do is aim and pull the trigger. Don't be a quick trigger though, son. Shoot only if someone is shooting at you! Do not leave the house, either. You shoot through a window and then duck down beneath. Keep the boys and Claire away from the windows. As I said, I don't expect any trouble but it's possible. Just be prepared, son."

"Yes sir, I will protect the ranch." Rob replies, amazed to hear he has permission to use the rifle. As he is thinking of this astonishing turn around of his Pa's, Ben comes into the barn.

* * *

"Papa, I want to go to town today too! Claire said I couldn't! Joseph can go so I can too!" he demands, scowling.

"Not today, Ben. You are to stay and help Rob and Claire. Remember what I told you at breakfast? You are to help with the wash and cleaning up inside also. Joseph and I will be helping when we return from town."

"No! I don't want to clean up! I'm going to town too! I want to go." Ben declares stomping his foot while glaring at his Pa.

"_Benjamin_! Watch yourself! You do not tell me NO. Now go inside and continue helping your sister. You can go to town another day but not today."

"There won't be room for you today, Ben." Rob tells the angry little boy. "With the new windows we need, the seat is the only place to sit and Pa and Joseph will be there." Trying to keep his little brother out of trouble by calming him down he adds "You can help me prepare the chicken coop for the new chickens while they are gone. We're getting new chickens soon."

"NO! I WON'T HELP! I WILL SO GO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME I CAN'T GO!" Ben yells. Seeing his Pa's eyes darken and him approaching, Ben turns to run but is not fast enough.

Three minutes later, he's rubbing the seat of his pants and scowling at his Pa.

"Apologize to Rob. You do not shout at people! That is rude, Ben. You know how to behave better and I expect you to show it." Ethan demands. Not hearing an apology, he tells the still scowling and sniffling boy, "Ben, I told you to do something and for your sake you'd best mind! if I don't hear a sincere apology to Rob by the time I count to five you are going over my knee. I will add to the four smacks you just received! ONE, ...TWO, ...THREE"

"I'm vewy so'ry for yellin. P'ease f'rgive me, Rob." Ben says, stumbling over the words in his haste to get them out.

"Thank you for the apology, Ben." Rob replies, trying not to smile at how fast Ben cooperated after their Pa's declaration.

"Good job on the apology, son. Let's let this be the end of the answering back and rude behavior. Now please go inside and tell Joseph to come out."

"He seems to be regressing again, Pa. He sounded about six or seven just now. He was acting more his age last week." Rob says, after Ben leaves.

"Dr. Amy tells me it will happen for a time, especially in times of stress or if he's ill. We just continue to treat him as the ten year old he is with reminders and consequences. Even at six and seven he knew not to answer back, shout at people or tell me no. Any of those would result in a warning and then if he continued as he did today, the consequences were just as he received."

* * *

"Ben said you wanted me. Are you ready to leave?" Joseph asks, walking into the barn.

"Just about son. Did you or Claire find anything missing inside?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir. My watch is missing and Claire said her ivory hair combs and her ivory cameo are missing. We haven't been able to find any of those anywhere."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rob speaks up. "My new watch is missing too! I last remember having it in my room but it isn't on the bureau or anywhere!"

"I have your watch, Rob." Joseph tells him as he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Joseph! Did you go into Rob's room without his permission again?" Ethan asks sternly.

"No sir. I didn't! Honest, Pa!" Joseph answers, seeing the doubtful look his Pa gives him.

"Rob, you left your watch on the front room table last night, remember? You were cleaning it or something before you went to town. When the riders came and I moved the table to get to the trapdoor, I put your watch in my pocket. I forgot I had it until you said you lost it. I swear, that's the truth. I didn't take anything from your room. I know the rule of not going in without permission and wouldn't do that."

"Joseph's right, Pa. I did leave the watch in the front room. I remember now. Joseph, thank you for keeping it safe." Rob replies easing his brother's anxiety.

* * *

Just as Rob is about to lead Will and Maggie out to hitch them to the wagon, they hear the sound of something bumping the back barn doors.

"Quiet boys and move out of sight!" Ethan whispers, drawing his gun from his back waistband.

Eyes going wide, Joseph moves to crouch behind the nearest barrel as Rob bends down behind a stack of hay bales. Watching, the two boys see Ethan carefully open the barn doors.

"Well, look what we have here! Come out boys, it's safe. Come see who we have."

"Pepper!" Joseph exclaims, happy to see the dog.

"Look at that! He's brought Lucky home." Rob announces as the dog lopes away to return nudging the pony in it's back legs.

"Rob, check them over while Joseph and I hitch the wagon. Let me know if I need to find John Taylor to doctor them."

"They seem to be okay, Pa. Lucky has a few scratches on his legs as if he went through briers, Pepper just seems worn out, not hurt. I'll feed and water them and keep an eye out while you are away. I won't tell the boys so they won't come bother them."

"Thank you Rob. We'll be back in at least an hour. Stay watchful and keep the boys close to the house. NO one is to leave without me until I say differently."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_"_Ben, you are doing a good job scrubbing the clothes." Rob tells the boy as he stops to watch his young brother rub a shirt on the scrub board. "Look how the mud is falling right out. I think you make a very good scrubber, Ben!"

"Maybe, but I want to stir the clothes around in the hot water too. George has been doing it a long time. Claire said to take turns and he won't scrub. If he doesn't scrub, I can't stir."

"George? Are you remembering to take turns?"

"Robbb! I'm not a baby, I remember. We just started. That's the first shirt he's scrubbed. There are four shirts and I told him I'd do two and he can do two. One stirs the soapy clothes and the other scrubs on the scrub board. When he finishes his second shirt, I'll swap then."

"That's a good plan, George. Now, you two call me when you are ready to lift the clothes from the hot water to the cold rinse tub. They are heavy when wet even with just moving one at a time with the stirring stick. We sure don't want to drop something in the dirt and have to start all over. Carry on good soldiers!" Rob tells the boys with a firm salute.

Giggling now instead of arguing, the boys salute back.

"Rob is funny sometimes." Ben whispers.

"Yeah but if we don't do what he says, he won't be funny. He can punish us so don't forget that."

"I haven't forgotten. Those men who came here last night were going to be mean to Rob. That man in the jail _has_ been mean to Rob. He's the one who made Papa and other men think Rob was really bad isn't he? **He** is the bad one, stealing, lying, hurting others. Why do you think they are being mean, George?"

"Reverend Davis says people who break the law are sometimes the less fortunate and need our help. Sometimes they take things because they don't have any help. Remember when we helped the families up at the mining camp at Christmas? We took food and blankets from a bunch of families in town to the camp because they are less fortunate. Maybe that man, Seth, is one like them, Ben."

"No, I can't remember that. Why would he be mean to Rob?"

"Maybe he's mean to everybody because he doesn't have any help."

"Here, you take the stirring stick to keep stirring while I go inside for a minute. I'll scrub one shirt while you stir and then we can swap back." George announces handing the long wooden paddle to his brother.

As soon as George closes the side door, Ben drops the stirring stick as the boys call it and runs for the woods.

* * *

"Pa? Could we go by Mr. Dusty's place before we head home?" Joseph asks as they load the new windows into the wagon.

"Yes, we have time for one stop. Are you planning to be purchasing something?"

"I want to see how much saddlebags cost. I want to get a set for Rob for his birthday."

"They sell saddlebags at the General Store, son. Why go all the way over to Dusty's place?" Ethan asks, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Because I want fancier ones than those in the General Store or Mercantile."

"Could it also have anything to do with Miss. Lacey Williams? I do know she lives in the house next to Dusty's shop. She's a pretty young lady, also."

"PA! Please. I just want to get some nice saddlebags. I'm not interested in some girl."

"Whatever you say, Joseph. Claire mentioned you and she were study partners for school."

"Yes sir, we are. Mr. Davis assigned us partners for our spelling bee practice. She's a very good speller and does better than I do."

"Are you having a school spelling bee?"

"We're just having them in class on Thursday's right now. We aren't having anything for people to come watch if that's what you are thinking. Did you know Ben and George are having spelling bees once a week too?"

"Ben gets mad because he can't do as well as George. He cried last week on the way home from school because he only lasted three words before he missed one and had to go to the end of the line. By the time they got up to him again he couldn't spell that word either. He was really angry at George for spelling his six words correctly. George won the contest that day."

"George never told me he won the spelling bee or even that they had a contest."

"I know. He didn't want to say anything because Ben was hurt and upset already. I guess he thought Ben would get even more upset if he told you how well he did."

"Thank you for letting me know what is going on, Joseph. I'll talk to George. I don't want him to feel he can't be proud of or share his achievements just because Ben may not do as well. Let's go see about getting some saddlebags. Claire is sewing a new shirt for Rob. I have to get another gift as the saddle I just bought was for Rob. Do you know if he wishes for a quiet family dinner or a party with friends?"

"He would rather have family and maybe let Alex come. I know because he told me he didn't like going to town anymore as everyone seemed to stare or whisper when he was nearby. He doesn't like being stared at or talked about. People are still talking about him being involved in the gang. I heard two men talking and blaming Rob for the stage holdup. Maybe you need to talk to them and tell them Rob is innocent."

"There's nothing I can do about that, Joseph. I've already let people know the truth and it's up to them whether they choose to believe it or not. All of this will blow over soon and we'll not hear anymore about it. As soon as the prisoner is taken away, things ought to settle back to normal. You just keep a clear head about what you hear and know it will pass eventually. I don't want you to get irritated over some ill mannered people. It's best to ignore that type of talk."

"I try to but sometimes it's hard, Pa. After we finish shopping can we get lunch at the hotel?" Joseph asks as they walk up the boardwalk.

"We need to get home, son. I don't like leaving the ranch for long right now. Let's get the saddlebags and head home. Another time, you and I will have lunch, just the two of us."

"Yes sir."

* * *

On the ride back to the ranch, Joseph is admiring the saddlebags he bought.

"Mr. Dusty does such even stitching. Every stitch on the R, J, and C are exactly the same. He didn't even use that sewing machine for the letters, just the fancy scrolling vines around the flap. I hope Rob likes them. Did you think two dollars was a fair price, Pa?"

"Yes, two dollars was a fair price for handmade saddlebags and special designs. I know Rob will like them, Joseph. Not only because they are very well made but because they are from you. What made you think of having his initials sewn on the flaps?"

"I saw something in the Sears and Roebuck's catalog at the Mercantile. There was a set of saddlebags and you could order them with a name sewn on them. The bags also had stitching across the strap that connects them. Why anyone would want to fancy up the strap is beyond me. You set the saddle over the strap so you wouldn't even see it."

"How much were they asking for those,son?"

"Four dollars a set and it takes weeks to get it mailed to you. I like being able to get it now and not wait. I couldn't wait weeks since his birthday is this weekend. Pa, did you need to pick up some medicine for someone? Is that why you went to visit Miss. Delphie? Why couldn't I go too? I like Miss. Delphie."

"I needed you to guard the windows, Joseph. We can't afford to lose the windows by someone deciding to help themselves. We need to get the windows in today. The weather is too cold to only have quilts covering the openings. I had some adult business to take care of with Miss. Delphie."

"What kind of adult business? What did you want to talk to her about? I could have taken the wagon over to the clinic and watched it through the windows while we talked to Miss. Delphie."

"It is not your business to know what I wished to discuss with Miss. Delphie, young man. That's enough about that topic. It's closed for discussion."

Hearing the slight warning in his Pa's voice, Joseph decides not to question further. Riding the rest of the way silently, he thinks about how it would be great if his Pa would decide he was old enough to be told adult business.

* * *

Riding into the ranch yard, Joseph sees Rob climbing down from the treehouse and calls "Rob, did you need to play in the treehouse today? I don't think you fit."

"No Joseph, I wasn't playing, I am looking for Ben. Pa, he's gone off somewhere. Claire and I have called and looked everywhere for him. He hasn't been seen in at least fifteen minutes. I don't know where he is. I even ran out to the pond but he isn't there. We've looked in the lofts, the house, the pond, the root cellar, and can't find him. He didn't ask to go anywhere he just vanished. The boys were washing clothes, George left Ben stirring the wash to go to the W.C. when he came out Ben had vanished."

Climbing down from the wagon, Ethan calls loudly "BEN! COME HERE!" Getting no answer, he walks towards the house and is met by George.

"Pa, Rob! I think I might know where Ben went. We were talking last night and he was asking about Mr. Jordan. He was telling me he felt the man was being mean and wanted to tell him that. He could have gone to town."

"Rob, Joseph, stay here and take care of the team. I'm taking Lightning to check in town." Ethan announces a few minutes later after checking the house and barn once more.

* * *

While his family is panicking and searching for him, Ben has taken it upon himself to lecture the prisoner.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Rob. He's a very nice person and you aren't being nice to him. You let people think he was a bad boy and he isn't. Rob doesn't steal or kill but people thought he did because of you!"

"Kid, who are you anyway? Why are you bothering me with this talk? I'm not to have visitors so you need to scram."

"I'm Ben, Rob's brother. I came to help you learn to be nicer. Reverend Davis says to help the less fortunate so I'm helping by telling how you should behave."

"Thanks, I'll certainly keep what you said in mind, now go away."

"I'm not done yet! I need to help you more. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could get you some water or something to eat."

"Yes, some food would be nice. I smelled pie out the window. Could you go find me a nice whole pie and bring it?"

"I can get you a slice from the hotel."

"No, one slice isn't going to help me change into being a nice person. A whole pie, now that just might do the trick. Maybe some fried chicken and a loaf of fresh bread with butter too. Go find all that and we'll talk some more." Seth tells the boy staring at him.

"Look mister, I don't have money for all of that. I might be able to get one slice of pie free but not a whole bunch of food."

"I guess you aren't following what your Reverend told you then. Well, I don't mind being 'mean' as you call it. I'll just stay as I am."

"Wait here. I will do it. I'll be back."

"I'm not going anywhere kid."

* * *

As Ethan passes the hotel, he hears Alex waving him over to the front.

"Sheriff! Please stop! I have something to tell you!"

"Hello Alex, what can I help you with? What's wrong, son?" Ethan asks the distraught young man.

"Ben was here not long ago. He came in, ordered a whole pie, a plate of fried chicken and wanted a loaf of bread with butter to go with it. When Melissa brought most of that to him, he put it in a couple of our cloth napkins, picked up the pie and left without paying. She told me because she knows I am friends with Rob and wanted me to explain to Rob how Ben owes the restaurant money. He's acting strange, Mr. Cord."

"How much did that come to, Alex?"

"One dollar, sir. I wouldn't have let him order all of that if I'd known about it. I know he doesn't have money and it would be unusual for him to be here without someone with him."

"Here is your money, son." Ethan says, handing over two coins. "Thank you for telling me. Ben is up to something as he's run off without permission. Did you happen to find out where he went after leaving here?"

"Yes sir. Melissa said he went towards the jail. She thought maybe he was delivering lunch but I knew better. Mitch or Mr. Johnston comes to order lunch and pays for it. They don't send someone to take it to them."

"You have good instincts, son. You might be a good detective or lawman someday the way you notice patterns of behavior."

"I'd rather have my own boarding house or hotel, sir. I like being away from shootings and criminals. I need to get back to work. Tell Rob and Claire, hello for me."

"I will and thank you for flagging me down. I'll just go see what my scamp is up to this time. Something is definitely going on. Have a good day, Alex." Ethan replies as he turns the horse towards the jail.

* * *

Smiling to himself at his good luck of getting most of the food ordered, Ben opens the back door to the jail and walks in. Once more going to the cell where Seth is locked in, he whispers "Mr. Jordan?"

"You back already, kid? Well? Did you get my grub?"

"I didn't bring fish bait. You didn't say bring grubs. Besides you can't fish in a cell!" Ben answers somewhat angry at being asked for something he wasn't told to get.

"I meant did you bring me something to eat. Grub is a word for food, kid."

"I got the whole pie, some chicken and a few pieces of buttered bread. I couldn't get a whole loaf. They sell slices not loaves.

"Well then, open the door and hand it over. I'm famished. I don't know what kind of jail this is, but they sure don't feed me." Seth says as he watches the child's reaction.

"They run a good jail! They feed good meals most of the time. My Papa doesn't let people go hungry." Ben answers, glaring at the man in the cell.

"Well then, I take it back. Your Pa is the sheriff? That's good to know. Alright kid, time to unlock so I can get my meal."

"Alright but you have to sit on the bed and can't get up. I have to bring it in and put it on the little table and go back out before you can get up." Ben tells him, remembering what he's seen Ethan, Chris or Mitch do.

"I'm sitting. Bring it in."

Reaching up to the nail in the wall, Ben lifts the ring with the key off the nail. Carefully balancing the plate on top of the pie, Ben unlocks the cell door and walks in.

He's just reached the table, put the food down and turned to leave when Seth whispers "Ben, remember you wanted to help as your Reverend told you? Well handing me the key would help me as much as food does. Bring the key to me, Ben."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can, all you have to do is walk closer and hand me the key."

Just as Ben turns to walk towards the bed he hears Ethan's stern command, "BEN! FREEZE!"

Immediately he stops moving as Ethan walks up and stands in the cell door, his gun pointing at the prisoner.

"BENJAMIN ETHAN CORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ethan demands keeping a steely glare on the man sitting on the bed.

"I'm feeding the prisoner, Papa."

"Come out of there right now, young man!"

Before he can obey, Ben feels his arm caught and he's pulled over to the bed.

"Now, I'll just be leaving Sheriff. Ben here, was kind enough to not only feed me but to unlock the cell also. I'll just be dropping him off somewhere and he can find his way home. He seems a resourceful kid." Seth sneers as he begins to move towards the cell door with Ben pulled tightly up against his chest.


	23. Private Conversations

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 23**

**Private Conversations**

* * *

Ethan, reacting instinctively to Seth grabbing Ben, draws his gun from his back waistband and commands "Let him go! He's just a child, leave him alone!"

"He's now a hostage! You can't shoot me or you'll hit him! I'm taking leave of your fine establishment, Sheriff. Ben is accompanying me as I do so!" Seth Jordan remarks easing forward.

"Ben, listen to me son. Show me what Pepper does when you say 'play dead'." As Ben slides out from Seth's arms, Ethan fires a shot into the man's shoulder knocking him backwards into the wall. Moving quickly, he pulls him to his feet pinning the man's arms behind him.

"Ben, get out of the cell and wait in the front office for me. I'll be out soon. Stay there, son." Ethan instructs the boy staring at him from where he fell on the floor.

The sound of a gunshot brings the two deputy marshals and Chris to the cell.

"Chris, please take Ben out and stay with him up front while we deal with this problem." Ethan requests.

"Sure thing, Ethan. Come Ben and we'll play a game of checkers while we wait for your Pa." Chris replies taking the boy by the hand. After his son has left, Ethan pushes Seth down on the bed and walks out, closing the cell door.

"Sheriff, do you plan to leave the man with a bullet in him?" A deputy asks.

"There is no bullet in him, it went clean through. I'll fix him up after we have our discussion. First question, why was the backdoor left unlocked? I specifically told everyone to keep the door locked."

"Someone must have left it unlocked as they went to the hotel earlier this morning."

"Where were the keys to the cells being kept? I know for a fact that my deputies and I keep the key ring locked in a desk drawer. The keys were not there because my ten year old son found them, opened the cell door and was nearly held hostage!"

"I hung them on the nail in the wall as it seemed easier to remember where they were."

"Leaving the backdoor to the jail unlocked, the keys in plain sight, no one monitoring the prisoner and apparently no one listening to the commotion back here, could have led to my son being kidnapped! It could also have led to the Jordan Gang coming in to break him out of jail and possibly shoot any of you. One of you go to the hotel, get Marshal Andrews please. I want the other of you to go across to the Doctor's Clinic and bring back the town nurse."

* * *

Hurrying in to the jail, Delphie exclaims "The Deputy Marshal told me someone was shot! Are you hit, Ethan?"

"No, I'm the shooter not the shootee. It's Seth Jordan who needs stitching up. I'll hold the gun on him while you fix his shoulder. The bullet went through."

"Why would you shoot a man who is locked inside a cell?"

"He was attempting to leave and take Ben with him. I discouraged him from that idea."

"Ben? Is he alright? Where is he?" Delphie asks, looking inside the cell.

"He is now. Chris has him in the front while we handle this situation. I would like to get him home so if you could be stitch up the prisoner. Don't worry about numbing the shoulder, he's not worth wasting good medicinal herbs on."

"Ethan Cord! That's uncalled for. All people are worthy of medicinal help." Delphie scolds with a firm look.

"I disagree on how much medicinal help, but will allow you to proceed." Ethan replies with a smirk.

At the look he sees at his statement he thinks_, It's easy to rile Delphie and her eyes just sparkle when she gets upset_.

As he watches Delphie at work, Marshal Andrews arrives.

"Sheriff? My Deputy said you needed to see me? What has happened?"

"Your deputies aren't doing their jobs. They left the backdoor to the jail unlocked, were not monitoring the prisoner and had the keys to the cell hanging on the wall. All of this led to _my ten year old son_ being able to come in, open the cell and get himself held hostage! I arrived just in time to stop Jordan from escaping with Ben. I shot him but once he has stitches in his shoulder, he's fit for travel. I want him gone!" Ethan informs the man.

"We can't travel to Colorado Springs with the overpass blocked by snow."

"I realize this. I suggest you travel south to Pueblo. There is a sturdy jail with excellent supervision in that city. The trains can take you to where you want to go. My hospitality has run out and you and your prisoner are to leave Paradise by evening. Good day to you, sir." Ethan responds with a tip of his hat as he walks Delphie to the front.

* * *

"Ethan, weren't you just a bit overbearing back there? Telling a Federal Marshal where to take his prisoner and to leave town?"

"He can take my words however he wishes to take them but I will have them gone by evening. This is my town to protect and it's time he and his prisoner were gone. I've had enough of Jordan tormenting the town and my family. Let me collect Ben and we'll see you soon. Thank you for taking time to help me with Jordan"

"That's my job, Sheriff." Delphie replies as they walk into the front of the office.

* * *

"Hello Ben. I hear you were involved in some adventure today." Delphie greets the boy.

"Hi Miss. Delphie. I was helping him and he tried to steal me. Papa told me to play dead and I did so he could shoot him. Papa, is the bad man dead?"

"No, Ben. I shot him in the shoulder and he's going to be fine. We need to get home so let's go. Thank you Chris for entertaining him for me."

"You're welcome. Ben, you stay out of those cells by yourself from now on, young man. If you want to help with a prisoner again, you let your Papa, me or Mitch go with you." Chris scolds sternly. "If I catch you back there again without permission, I'll turn you over my knee!"

"Yes sir." Ben answers, ducking his head at the severe scolding in front of Miss. Delphie.

_"Uncle Chris must be mad at the bad man as he's never said he'd spank me before. I hope Papa isn't still mad at the bad man._" Ben thinks following Ethan to the hitching rail where Lightning is tied.

* * *

The ride back to the ranch is quiet. Ben is busy wondering if he's in trouble. The scolding Chris gave him is going through his mind. Ethan studies the back of his child's head as they ride double on Lightning. Thankful he has his child in one piece but thinking of all that could have gone wrong, Ethan decides to have a stern talk with Ben once they get home.

Riding into the ranch yard he stops Lightning at the barn instead of taking Ben to the house.

"Come in with me, Ben. After I unsaddle Lightning, you and I are going to talk about what happened today."

"I need to go to the W.C. really bad. All that bouncing on Lightning means I can't wait." Ben answers biting his lip.

"Go on, then. Use it, say hello to your brothers and sister and come right back here. I give you five minutes, young man."

"Yes, Papa." Ben answers turning to run to the house.

* * *

Running through the front door without stopping, he hears Claire say "Ben! Stop Running!" and then George say "If he can run, I guess he's alright."

"I saw Pa ride up to the barn so I knew they were home." Joseph comments from his sprawled out position on the bench by the fire. "I don't believe he's had a talk with Pa yet though. I expect that talk to leave Ben's backside..."

"Joseph! Be Quiet! He can hear you!" Rob whispers from his seat on the hearth where he is oiling the bridles. Usually he would do this chore in the barn but it's much warmer by the fire. With an old quilt spread out on the floor, he's keeping the floor clean.

As Ben wanders back into the front room, George asks "Where did you go today? You left before we had the wash done!"

"I went to talk to Mr. Jordan and almost got kidnapped. Papa saved me though. He shot Mr. Jordan and got me away."

"Is Seth dead? I hope you are able to say yes!" Rob tells him, not noticing his Pa standing in the doorway.

"ROBERT! That's uncalled for, young man! No matter who it is, we don't wish death on someone." Ethan reprimands as Ben shakes his head "no" in answer to the question.

"Yes sir." Rob answers lowering his eyes and turning a little red at the reprimand.

"Let's go, Ben. We have some talking to do in private." Ethan informs the boy, holding the door open for him to pass through.

* * *

After the door closes, Rob hears Joseph snickering.

"What is so funny, Joseph? Tell me so I can laugh too. I could use a good laugh today."

"Big Brave got heap of scolding!" Joseph answers grinning.

"Indians don't talk that way, you do know that, right?" Rob snaps, glaring at his brother.

"Maybe, maybe not. You were saying just this morning, now that you are turning seventeen, you are "not a boy but a man". It seems Pa didn't learn that fact as he just scolded you the same as he would a boy. If he scolds you that way I would guess he doesn't see you as a man yet and will still treat you as a kid. Maybe you best rethink this 'being a man now' idea of yours, Rob. After all you don't want to wind up over his knee getting a spanking!" Joseph answers before collapsing back on the bench in laughter. Just the thought of his big brother draped over their Pa's lap is enough to set him off as Rob is nearly as tall as their Pa.

"Hush UP Joseph! Can't you do something useful? Go help Claire get the food ready to cook or do your schoolwork! I"m sure there are some chores you could do. Go chop some firewood or something."

"I'm done with all of my chores and homework. The woodpile is stacked four feet high so we have enough. Claire isn't getting any food ready right now, so I have time to sit and read for fun." Joseph answers still snickering as he snuggles into his quilt contentedly.

Returning a big smile for Rob's glare, he opens his book and begins to read all about the Fastest Gun In The West.

* * *

Out in the barn, Ethan has Ben sitting in front of him as they talk.

"Ben, let's talk about what happened this afternoon. Are you upset or frightened in any way by what went on at the jail?"

"No, Papa. I was a little scared when the bad man grabbed me but you saved me so I'm not scared now. I did good didn't I? When I tricked the bad man today. I listened to you and helped didn't I? I played dead real good just like you said to do."

Hearing the prideful almost boasting tone, Ethan frowns giving the child a stern look.

"You did help and I am proud of you for understanding my order and obeying so quickly. Ben, none of this that went on in the cell would have happened if you had obeyed me earlier today. What did I tell everyone to do while Joseph and I were in town?"

"To finish our chores."

"That's right and what else were you to do? What did I say about leaving the ranch, Ben?"

"We weren't to go away from the ranch. But Papa I had to! I had to help Mr. Jordan not be mean anymore. Just like Reverend Davis said to do."

"Reverend Davis? What do you mean, Ben?"

"He said if the people who are in less fortune get help they won't need to help themselves. I think that's what George said he meant."

"I'm not following you. Can you explain just a little more for me?" Ethan asks, completely baffled by this statement.

"Papa, it's this way. If you help out people of less fortune they don't help themselves to your things. Mr. Jordan helped himself to our things and bothered us so he's of less fortune. I went to help him and tell him he needs to be nice to Rob 'cause we're brothers and I'm helping him so he won't be less fortune any more." Ben explains running out of breath at the long explanation.

Seeing his Pa just looking at him he tries again.

"George told me how we took baskets of food and supplies from town to people in the mining camp one Christmas 'cause they have less fortunes. We helped them so they wouldn't need to come and take things from us. Helping them made them not break the law, George said."

"Ah, I understand now. You are talking about helping the less fortunate. That is a very considerate idea, son. Helping someone else who needs help is wonderful. I have to say though, this one time, it wasn't the best idea. From now on if you want to help someone, you come to me first."

"Yes Papa. Am I in trouble?"

"You tell me what you think you did wrong today besides what we talked about, leaving the ranch. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"I went to the jail and I wasn't supposed to. I had to go help Mr. Jordan, Papa. I had to stop him from being so mean." Ben answers, bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"You put yourself in danger today, Ben. If I hadn't come in when I did, you could have been kidnapped and he might have hurt you. Do you understand this, son?"

"Yes sir but I was trying to be good and help." Ben answers blinking at the tears trying to fall.

"Why did you open the cell, son?"

"I wanted to give him the meal I got at the hotel. He said he was hungry and I went to get a meal just like Uncle Mitch does." Ben answers.

"I still didn't hear the answer to WHY you opened the cell and went in." Ethan prompts when Ben doesn't continue.

"I told him to sit on the bed and not move just like Uncle Chris told Rob that time he was in jail. Rob told me and George about how he had to sit and not move until Uncle Chris locked the door again. I was doing that too. I wanted to be a help, Papa. I didn't mean to be bad or get someone hurt."

"From now on, you let the adults in charge at the office do the feeding of prisoners. You, young man, better stay far away from those jail cells from now on! Even if there is no prisoner, you stay away from them, understand me?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Yessir." Ben whispers, his lower lip trembling.

"Come here, son." Ethan says reaching across to the bale Ben is sitting on.

"Please Papa, I don't want to get a spanking! I was trying to be a good help." Ben whispers as he loses control of the tears.

Pulling the boy on to his knee, Ethan says "I'm not going to spank you, son. Just sit here with me and listen. Ben, you are correct when you say you were trying to help someone less fortunate. I am proud of you for trying to do such a good deed. As I said, you put yourself in danger by not talking to me first. From now on, come to me if you want to try to help someone and we will do it together. Alright?"

"Yes Papa."

"Ben, I told you this already but I'm going to say it again. I _don't ever_ want to hear or see you go into the office when there is a prisoner locked up. That has been the rule from the first day of me working at the Sheriff's Office and it is still the rule. I even reminded you of this when Rob and Mr. Kincaid were in jail. None of you children are allowed in the Sheriff's Office when someone is in a cell, understand me? What happened today shows you why that rule is in place."

"I won't do it again, Papa. I promise."

"You are going to be punished for deliberately disobeying what I told you to do. You were told to stay on the ranch and also to never go to the jail if someone is locked up. You disobeyed me, Ben. I put rules in place to keep you safe and it seems you need to be reminded of this. You are housebound inside all day tomorrow. I will have a list of chores for you to do and when you finish them, you will stay in your room. If you disobey me and go to the jail this way again, I will be warming your backside with my belt! You hear me, young man? Be glad I didn't do it today!"

"Yes Sir. Do I have to eat in my room too?" Ben asks quietly as he brushes more tears off of his face.

"No, you may eat with the family but then return to your room. You must begin to think of the consequences before you do these things Ben. You could have been seriously hurt today. All of us would be very sad if that were to happen. Let's go inside and get warm now. My hands and feet are freezing."

* * *

As his brother walks past him towards their bedroom, George sends a silent message "_Are you alright? Did you get in big trouble?"_

"_I got housebound for all day tomorrow. Tell you more later._" Ben sends back before closing the bedroom door.

Watching the two boys, Ethan sees the concerned look on George's face as Ben walks by.

"Ben will join us for supper later but until then he's in his room and not to be disturbed. Joseph, did you clean the currycombs as I asked you to do this morning?" Ethan asks.

Receiving a startled look, he continues. "Before we left for town I asked you to do that small chore. Come with me and let me show you what I'm referring to, son."

Walking beside his Pa, Joseph looks up and asks "Pa? What's going on? You never told me to wash the currycombs. Is there something wrong? Did I forget some other chore or do something I shouldn't?"

"No Joseph. You need to do something with those saddlebags you bought. They are still in the wagon and Rob could easily discover them if you don't put them somewhere. I apologize for making you worry. I couldn't think of anything to say to get you to come out here that wouldn't seem suspicious or have one of your brothers want to come along."

* * *

Later that evening after their meal and clean up chores are finished, Ethan asks "Rob, will you come with me, please? We need to talk."

Following his Pa, Rob walks into Ethan's bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Is something wrong, sir? Have I done or not done something? I apologize for what I said earlier today."

"What do you mean, Rob? What did you say?"

"When I said I hoped Seth had been killed. That was wrong of me."

"You and your brother are so much alike! When I ask him to take a walk and talk privately he also thinks he is in trouble. You children should know by now I do like to talk to you alone every now and then. It isn't always about misbehavior. I accept your apology and understand how you could have those feelings. I objected to what you said because I don't want the younger boys to think of someone being killed as a good event."

"Yes sir, I can understand that. So what is it we are going to talk about? My leaving school, perhaps?"

"Rob. You know how I feel about you finishing school." Ethan chides the boy causing him to grin cockily. "I wanted to ask you about your birthday plans. Do you wish for a celebration in town with our friends or a quiet celebration with just the family?"

"I don't think the townspeople want me around, Pa. They still give me strange looks as if I'm going to steal from them or hurt them. I suppose a quiet dinner at home is best."

"I didn't ask you what was best for the town. I asked what YOU wanted to do. Have you ever had a group party?"

"Only when Claire had her birthday last Spring. Uncle Vern often forgot when my birthday was but if he remembered we might have a special dessert at a hotel. Most of the time he didn't do anything special. We don't have to this time either, Pa. It's just another day."

"You're wrong, Rob. It isn't 'just another day' to me. It's the day when my oldest child was brought into this world. I'm very thankful for that and plan to celebrate. I say we have two celebrations. We'll have a family celebration on your actual birthday this weekend. Then next weekend, we'll have a gathering of friends at the hotel. You be thinking of who you'd like to invite besides Alex. We'll plan it for next Saturday late afternoon, say around three o'clock."

"That's too much, Pa. I don't need two celebrations."

"Are you arguing with me, young man?" Ethan asks sternly as he fights the grin trying to break loose.

"No sir."

"You'll be back in school next week now that the Jordan Gang is gone and Seth is on his way out of town. You may ask whomever you wish to come to the party."

"Yes sir. May I ask Miss. Delphie and Dr. Amy to come as well as Uncle Matt, Chris and Mitch? Of course Alex will come. If Uncle Chris comes, the twins will be there too. I don't know who else to ask. I don't have any friends at school other than Alex."

"You have a whole week to think it over. Now, if you don't have any other business to discuss, would you ask George to come in next?"

"Yes sir, I'll get him. What did he do?"

At Ethan's stern "Rob, that is not your business!" the boy defends himself. "I know but he will ask."

"You can assure him I am only having many private conversations with my sons and that does not mean they are in trouble." Ethan replies, shaking his head in frustration.

"I'll be sure to tell him."

* * *

As George comes in to his room a few minutes later, Ethan says "Come sit with me on the bed, son. Let's have a good talk.

"First I want to say you have done nothing wrong and are not in trouble."

"I know, Papa. Rob said you were having private con ver shuns with us today. I like having private talks with you Papa."

"We're having a **_conversation_**, not a conversion. Now, Joseph tells me you are getting to be a good speller. He was telling me all about the spelling bees at school. Why didn't you tell me you were doing so well, son? You used to share your school stories with me."

"You're really busy and I didn't win a prize."

"Winning a prize isn't important but doing well is. How did Ben do?"

"Not very good. He tries hard but he forgets the words past second reader. He can read third reader level but he can't remember the spellings of those words. Sometimes he mixes up letters. He spelled the word honey as 'h.u.m.n.e. e' and the other boys giggled. Ben cried on the way home from school. It made me want to yell at those boys. Miss. Brandenburg made the boys who laughed stand in the corner."

"So if I'm guessing right, you didn't tell the family how well you are doing because Ben doesn't do well? Am I right, son?"

"Yes Papa. I don't want to make Ben feel bad because I can do it and he can't."

"That is very kind, son. I'm proud of you for thinking of others, George. Son, you have every right to be proud of doing something well. Just because someone else has trouble doing something you can do, doesn't mean you can't be proud or share how well you did. Claire has always done well at her lessons and she shares that with us, doesn't she? Even though Joseph has not done quite as well as she does on something, she still tells us about it."

"But Joseph didn't do well because he didn't study much, you said so. Now he studies but last year he didn't try. Ben tries hard, Papa. He studies with me and he still makes big mistakes. I just feel sad when I do well and he doesn't. I want him to do well too."

"I understand, George. I'll talk to Miss. Brandenburg and see what we can do to help Ben. When you have something to share with the family, go ahead and tell us. If it makes someone else feel bad, I will talk to them. Will you do that for me, George? I don't want to hear how you did something special from someone else. I want to hear all about it from you just the way we used to do. Nothing is different about this, son."

"Yes Papa. I'll tell you but I think I want to tell you in a private con ver say shun though. Can I do it that way? Then Ben won't feel sad."

"If that's how you want to do it, that will be fine." Ethan answers giving the boy a hug.


	24. A Celebration

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 24**

**A Celebration**

* * *

The family has gathered in the private dining room of the hotel for a celebration in honor of Rob's birthday. Ethan stands and walks to the center of the room calling for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today. We appreciate so many of you taking time from your Saturday to celebrate with us. This is more than a celebration of Rob's birthday. It is also a thank you to so many of you for helping with the mystery surrounding the death of Mr. Kincaid. We appreciate all of you who spoke to the Judge on Rob's behalf or on your knowledge of the events that led up to the murder. Paradise is a family town and we stick together. The Federal Marshal and his deputies have arrived in Denver. I received a telegram this morning stating Seth Jordan is now incarcerated in the Colorado State Penitentiary. He has been sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison. His gang is still unaccounted for but we have no reason to believe any are near Paradise."

"How do you know, Sheriff? That gang of outlaws could be hiding out near here." One man calls out as several more nod in agreement.

"The last known whereabouts of the gang was a sighting of two of them in a small community north of Colorado Springs. That was five days ago. They have not been seen anywhere near here and I don't have a reason to think they are nearby. If anyone has any suspicions or any problems let the sheriff's office know and we will look into it. We can relax and get back to everyday living but be watchful. Don't let the children wander off alone. Let's keep them close to home unless an adult is with them just to be safe. With winter here, they need to stay close to home anyway. We can have winter storms blow through quickly."

"Now, for some better news, we have a new family moving to Paradise. They should arrive anytime now. As you know, the Kincaid family left to go to Mrs. Kincaid's brother's home in Minnesota. She and the children will live with him. The new family is taking over the boardinghouse. Mr. Laurence Blackstock and family are the new proprietors. Now, that's all the news I have at this time. Thank you to all of the ladies who brought the delicious smelling dishes today. Let the feasting begin!"

* * *

To Ben's disappointment, Ethan stops him just as he reaches for a piece of pie on the dessert table.

"Not so fast young man! You have yet to eat any meat or vegetables. You must eat that before you have sweets. Come, let's go get the meat and vegetables. What would you like? There is fried fish, roast beef, roasted turkey or ham to choose from. George, you come along also and I'll fix you both a plate." Ethan tells his two youngest who were busy drooling over the many pies and cakes on the dessert table.

"No Papa! You're being mean. We won't get dessert if we don't get it now. I'm not going!" Ben answers scowling up at his Pa.

"I'd like to taste the roast beef and turkey please, Papa." George answers.

Hearing Ben's not so quiet whisper "George you are such a goodie goodie baby!" Ethan warns "Benjamin, watch your behavior! You know better than to tell me 'No' and call people names. George is not a baby and neither are you. There are many rooms where you and I could have a private talk! I don't know what is causing this behavior but it will stop _now_. First you threw a tantrum over having to wear church clothes, now you are being disrespectful and rude. You have two strikes, Ben! One more and you'll be in for a spanking! Apologize to George!"

"I'm sorry." Ben whispers to George.

"Good. There are plenty of desserts so you needn't worry you will miss out. Now what meat would you like today, Ben?" Ethan asks as George nods his acceptance.

"Ham and fish."

"Ham and fish what, Ben?" Ethan asks as they walk up to the next table of food platters and bowls.

"I want ham and fish to eat." Ben answers still scowling.

"And what else do you add to that sentence to show good manners, young man? I believe you know the word I'm waiting for."

"I don't want anything but ham and fish off of this table." Ben answers his arms crossed and a glare in his eyes.

"_Ben, just say '**please**'. It's not hard to say and it will keep you from getting your bottom smacked!_" George sends to his brother silently.

Nodding, Ben says "Please Papa? May I just have two slices of ham and a little bit of fish? I can't eat more than that. I ate three of Rob's thick pancakes and two sausages for breakfast."

"Thank you for using your manners son. Two slices of ham and a little fish coming right up. Now you each need two vegetables on your plates. Claire brought her bacon and green beans dish which I know you both like. I see corn on the cob, potatoes and carrots. I know you like those also. There is asparagus, squash, turnips and even cucumbers. I see a large bowl of beets if you'd prefer those. We have much to choose from as the ladies did an excellent job of canning their garden crops this summer." Ethan tells the two boys, smiling at the disgusted looks they have at the mention of beets.

"Corn and green beans, please." Ben answers as George says "I'd like potatoes and carrots please, Papa."

"Here you are boys. Now, go sit with Alyssa and Aaron. When you are finished eating what you have on your plate, come to me and we'll fix a dessert plate. You may choose two desserts today if you finish all of your vegetables." Ethan instructs as he sends them towards the children's table.

* * *

Walking back to the first table, Ethan takes a seat beside Delphie.

"Well that looked interesting. I could see Ben's scowl from here. What was he upset about? Is he having nightmares again?"

"Why would you ask about nightmares?" Ethan replies.

"He became difficult during the period where he was having nightmares, if I remember correctly."

"Ben is sleeping well. He's just testing his limits today and needed to be corralled back inside the boundaries. He was thinking he could have dessert first. When I denied that plan he wasn't happy."

"He's a rascal, that one. Completely charming when he wants to be and a scoundrel if he doesn't. I love him dearly. I want one just like him someday."

"How would you like to have the original? I'll loan him to you for a week and by then you will have changed your mind. I can guarantee it!" Ethan answers, smiling.

"Don't think I wouldn't take you up on that offer, Ethan. I'd take Ben and George home with me in an instant. Amy would love to have those two charmers stay with us but you and the older children would miss them."

"Joseph wouldn't! He gets frustrated being followed around and complains to anyone who will listen that he is tired of being as he calls it 'stuck in the middle' of the group."

* * *

"Rob, I know about the saddlebags and new shirt your brothers and Claire gave you but you never told me what your Pa gave you for a birthday gift."

"He hasn't yet. He told me the new saddle that was stolen by Seth's gang was to be mine. He hasn't had time to get another gift. He asked me to tell him something I would like and he'd get it." Rob answers after swallowing. "Have you tried this pie? It's lemon flavored and has all this whipped topping on it! It's so good! I tried it because Pa really likes lemon pie and I've not tried any before."

"Miss. Delphie brought three of them. I saw her put them on the table. She brought roast beef too. I ate some and it was really tasty. I haven't tried the pie, though."

"Here, have a taste." Rob answers sliding his plate over.

"Yes, that's good if you like lemons. I'm not a big lemon eater. Rob, I know what you need to ask for from your Pa."

"What's that?"

"Take this chance and ask for that revolver you wanted a while back."

"Absolutely not, Alex! I will not be mentioning owning a gun for a long time. It makes him really irritable when I talk about revolvers. No, not going to happen. Think of something else less risky."

"Well, what about going to the city? Mitch was telling me last night that he and your Pa have a trip to Denver planned for Thursday and Friday nights of next week. They'll be staying two nights for some meeting or something. You could ask to go along and to let me come. We could have fun being together."

"That would be nice. We could take in a show and explore the city. I'd like to see the boats on the lake again. I told you about when we went on the powerboat didn't I?"

"The time you got in trouble for going somewhere there was gambling? Yes, you told me."

"The only thing is, we would have to miss school. You know how I would just hate to miss school, Alex!" Rob says with a fake sad face.

"Uh huh, you would be brokenhearted, I know. What do you think of the idea though?"Alex asks, grinning.

"I will ask but I don't hold out much hope in getting to go. If it weren't on a school night he'd probably let me go."

"Now would be a good time to ask. He's smiling and talking to Miss. Delphie." Alex whispers as Rob finishes his last bite of pie.

"No Alex. I'm not going to interrupt him. I'll ask him at home after church tomorrow. He's usually more relaxed then and it's easier to get him to think before he says "no." Who is that?" Rob asks nodding toward the door at his last question.

"I don't know but she's very pretty! Look at all that dark black hair! She looks about our age. Why don't you go introduce yourself." Alex answers noticing Rob can't seem to look anywhere but the girl who is standing in the doorway.

"Too late. I think that's her Pa with her. Look at him! He's so tall and look at those large hands! I'll wait on introducing myself until he's not nearby." Rob whispers watching the man lead what appears to be his family into the room.

* * *

"Excuse me, Delphie. I believe this is our new proprietor of the Boarding House." Ethan says quietly before going to greet the man.

"Mr. Blackstock? I'm Ethan Cord, Sheriff here in Paradise. I believe we've spoken through telegram?" Ethan asks as he approaches the family.

"Yes. Hello Sheriff Cord. I'm Laurence Blackstock and this is my wife Amelia with our children."

"Mrs. Blackstock, welcome to Paradise. Let me introduce you to the townspeople who are here. We're having a birthday celebration for my eldest son. These are friends of ours." Ethan informs them before calling for attention once again.

"Everyone? May I have your attention again? Our newest family has arrived and I'd like to introduce them. This is Mr. Laurence Blackstock and his wife Amelia. I'll let him introduce the rest of the family."

"Hello, these are my children Cecily, Theodore, Jackson, Amalee and Lauren. Thank you Sheriff, I have nothing else to say." Mr. Laurence says causing a few smiles around the room.

"Very well then, let me introduce you to my children. Then I'll let you help yourselves to some of our wonderful food and join in the celebration. Rob, Claire, Joseph, Ben, George, come here, please." Ethan calls.

* * *

As the children all walk to him he introduces them. "This is my daughter Claire who is sixteen. Claire, would you introduce Cecily to some of your friends?"

"These are my two youngest boys, Ben is ten and George is nine. Boys, say hello to the Blackstock girls, Amalee and Lauren. You help them get plates and sit with them until time to leave, please." Ethan directs giving Ben a warning look when he says "But Papa.."

"Yes Papa. Hi, I'm George. Which one is Amalee and which is Lauren?" George asks as he shows them to the food tables.

"These two young gentlemen are my older sons. This is Rob who is freshly turned seventeen and Joseph who is fourteen. Boys, say hello to Theodore and Jackson. Please be their hosts for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yes sir." Joseph and Rob answer, showing the two boys to a seat.

"How old are you Jackson?" Rob asks the obviously younger boy.

"I'm eleven and Theo is fourteen." he answers before asking "Can I get something to eat? I haven't had anything since way early this morning before we caught the train."

"Sure, come on and I'll help you fix a plate." Rob answers leaving Joseph to talk to the other boy.

* * *

Watching the Cord children all help her own, Mrs. Blackstock says "Sheriff? Your children seem so well mannered. How did you remember my children's names? Most can't remember all of them."

"Thank you Ma'am. I've worked hard to teach good manners to my brood. They're on their best behavior today, so don't count on them always being this way!" Ethan answers causing the Blackstocks to smile at each other. "I have five kids myself and I have a tendency to remember names. It does make my job easier to know everyone in town. Come, let's get you something to eat and I'll introduce you to our town nurse, doctor and my deputies."

* * *

At the table where most of the younger children are sitting, Ben asks the older Blackstock girl, "What is your name again? I'm Ben and I'm ten. How old are you?"

"I'm Amalee and I'm eight. This is Lauren, she's seven, Jackson is the boy with the brown hair, he's eleven, Theo, the boy with the blond hair is fourteen and Cecily is my oldest sister who is sixteen. How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Three brothers and one sister. George, Rob, Joseph and Claire." Ben answers busy eating his dessert.

"How old are all of your brothers and sister, George?" Amalee asks turning to the boy who is being more polite.

"Rob is sixteen, no he's seventeen. His birthday was last week. Claire is sixteen, Joseph is fourteen, Ben is ten and I'm nine. Do you like school? We have a nice teacher named Mrs. Brandenburg. She's really good at helping kids who have problems with math or reading. Do you like to fish? Ben and I like fishing."

"I like school and reading. I've never been fishing before. Who is the little girl with blonde hair in braids? She looks almost my age."

"Oh, come on and we'll introduce you. She and her twin brother are our best friends. Come on Ben." George says leading the two girls over to where Alyssa is sitting with another girl.

"Alyssa, Betsy, this is Amalee who is eight and Lauren who is seven. They are new here and their Mama and Papa own the Boardinghouse now."

"Hi Amalee, Lauren, I'm Alyssa. Come sit with us. You don't need to sit with those two horrible Cord boys any more. Ben and George are mean." Alyssa says giggling at George's shocked look.

"Alyssa! I'm not mean. That's a lie! Your Papa would be upset with you if he heard you didn't tell the truth."

"You are mean, George. I didn't say something that wasn't true. You haven't asked me or Aaron to come play at the ranch in weeks and weeks! That's mean."

"We couldn't! Papa wouldn't let us have company or go to someone else's house either. It's because of the trouble in town, remember? None of us kids were allowed to go anywhere. Rob did and got in hugenormous trouble for it."

"Hugenormous? What kind of word is that?" Amalee asks Alyssa.

"George likes to make up words so get used to hearing them. I'm not really mad, George. Maybe we can all get together to play soon. Amalee and Lauren might like to see the ranch. They have chicks and ponies at their house." Alyssa says looking at the two new girls.

"I'm going to go ask Joseph something." Ben informs the others as he turns to walk away.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Ben." Ben announces as he walks up to where Joseph is talking to the new boys.

"Theodore, Jackson, this is my brother, Ben. Jackson, he's only a year younger than you."

"Hello Ben." The two boys say together.

"Umm, hi, again. Joseph? Can I talk to you by yourself?" Ben asks.

"You have to show good manners Ben. You can't walk away from the Blackstock boys when we are to be keeping them company. Say whatever it is right here." Joseph replies.

"Can I whisper it to you then? Please Joseph?"

"No. If you aren't going to be polite then go somewhere else!"

"But Joseph...!"

"No, now go on or I'll tell Pa you were being rude to the new kids!"

* * *

Walking away from Joseph, Ben looks over to where Rob is talking to Alex. He thinks about asking him but decides not to. Claire is busy talking to the new girl who looks close to her age so he decides to go to his Pa.

Approaching the adults, Ben tries to catch his Pa's attention without interrupting. Standing and waiting for permission to speak, Ben reaches out to touch Ethan's arm.

"Hello son, may I help you with something?" Ethan asks after seeing the worried look on the boy's face.

"Papa, may I whisper please?" Ben asks.

"Excuse us, everyone. Let me talk to Ben and I'll be back soon." Ethan tells the group of adults as he takes Ben by the hand to lead him away from the table.

* * *

"What is it son. You seem upset. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to get strike three and be in trouble, Papa." Ben answers, sorrowfully.

"Why do you think you might be in trouble, son? I don't understand."

"Alyssa said George and I have been mean to her and Aaron. She said we were mean by not letting them come to play. Uncle Chris will tell you we were bad and I'll be in trouble." Ben answers quietly.

"Come with me, Ben. I need to get more lemonade so let's go to the kitchen." Seeing Ben's face, Ethan adds "You aren't in any trouble, son but we don't need to talk about it here."

* * *

"Ben, Alyssa is confused. You didn't do anything wrong. We adults are to blame as we set the rules. Even if you had invited the twins to the ranch, Chris wouldn't have let her go. They were confined to town just as you were confined to the ranch. All the trouble should be over so we'll find a day when we can ask your friends to come play. Maybe you'd like to ask the Blackstock children to come also."

"Here son, you can help me. Carry this carefully and put it on the dessert table. After that you have another twenty minutes to talk to your friends before time to leave." Ethan instructs handing the drink pitcher to Ben as they walk back into the dining room.

* * *

Joining the adults at the table, Ethan nods as Delphie asks "Is everything alright, Ethan?"

"Yes, just a misunderstanding between the children. If anyone wants more lemonade, we brought in two fresh pitchers and it's cold." Ethan replies.

"Was it something one of my boys said to him, Sheriff? I'll speak to them if it was." Mr. Blackstock asks.

"Not at all. Ben just misunderstood something a friend said. Ben is still recovering from a severe attack of Scarlet Fever back in the summer. It's affected his thinking some and at times he speaks or acts much younger than ten. He's come a long way in recovering but he still shows some signs from the fever. He's completely well now and is not contagious so no need to worry." Ethan says seeing Mrs. Blackstock's stricken look.

"We are sorry to hear he suffered so. You are quite lucky to still have him. My wife and I lost our youngest child three years ago to Scarlet Fever. Thomas would be five now." Mr. Laurence answers.

"Several families in the area were not as fortunate as we were. When you are around Ben, please don't treat him any differently than any other ten year old. I expect him to behave and be well mannered no matter what he suffered. I don't allow him to be coddled because he was ill. He has the same expectations as any other child." Ethan replies.

"We will do that, sir. Well, thank you for letting us join in on this social occasion. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone. We need to get our brood settled in to our new home. We'll see you in church in the morning. Amelia, let's gather the children and go see our new home." Mr. Laurence says after a brief silence.

* * *

Opening the door of their new home, Mr. Laurence ushers his family inside. "You children go ahead to the third floor where we will be living. The second floor is for guests. Your Mother and I will join you in a few moments after we examine the rooms down here."

"Yes Father. I'll take care of the little ones." Cecily replies taking her younger sisters by the hand. "Come girls, let's go find the bedroom we want before the boys get it."

"No fair Cecily! You don't get to choose first!" Theodore complains, blocking the staircase.

"Children! No squabbling! No one will get to choose their own room before your Mother and I choose our bedroom. Now Theodore, I suggest you remove yourself from that staircase before I remove you myself! We are all tired so let's stop this behavior and settle into our new home."

"Yes Pa, I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven. Amelia, what do you say to going upstairs with the children and examining our living space first? We can get them settled and come back down later."

"That would be a good idea. Boys, take a satchel or one of the boxes with you as you go. Let's get our belongings upstairs." Mrs. Blackstock replies.

* * *

Upstairs, the family finds a large sitting area, a smaller kitchen and dining space, plus bedrooms.

"Papa, Mama, there are FOUR bedrooms. Three are the same size but one is a little smaller. That means someone could have their own room!" Theodore exclaims looking hopefully at his parents.

"I'm sorry, Theo. I can see you wish to have the extra room but I need you to room with Jackson. You boys will be in one of the larger bedrooms and the little girls will be in the other. Cecily will take the smaller bedroom for her own. A young lady needs her privacy from much younger sisters." his mother tells him.

"Papa? Please? Couldn't I have the small room? Jack is such an aggravating person to be with at times." Theodore complains.

"You heard your Mother, Theodore. That is the end of it. I don't know what you think you are doing questioning her decision this way but it ends here. Understand me?"

"Yes sir. I apologize Mother. I will room with Jack again."

"Mama! We have two beds on top of each other!" Lauren exclaims joining them, having been exploring her new bedroom.

"Those are called bunk beds, dear. Your Papa will fix them for you girls so you'll have them both on the floor. I don't want one of you to fall off the top bed."

"Amelia, the other room does not have bunk beds. Let's put the girls in that room and the boys in the bunk beds. How would that be Theo? Would you and Jack like to have bunk beds?"

"Really Papa? Could I have the top then?" Theo asks.

"The top bed is yours, son. Let's take a look to make sure they are sturdy before you climb up." his Pa answers.

"Well, this is a nice room, boys. You each have a wardrobe to hang clothes and drawers for folded clothes or keepsakes. The desks will be useful for homework. Then you have this bookshelf. Two top shelves for Theo and two bottom shelves for Jack, perfect! Now unpack and put away your belongings while I check the bed."

* * *

While the boys are busy in their room, Mrs. Blackstock is helping the younger girls.

"Now, we'll put your quilts on your beds and it will look very nice in here. I appreciate the former tenants for leaving the bed linens and the curtains. Do you like your new room, Cecily?" She asks as her oldest daughter comes into the room.

"Yes Mother. It's a nice room but there's no window. I can get used to that, though. Girls, your room looks big. Without me, you will have much more space of your own."

"We'll miss you though, Cecily. Who will read to us or chase away the bad dreams if you aren't here?" Lauren asks tearfully.

"She's just going to be in the next room, Lauren. She can come visit us anytime." Amalee comforts her younger sister.

"We're all going to be just fine here, girls. This will be a good town and you have many children to be friends with. You'll meet even more when you all start school on Monday." their Mother tells them as they walk out to find the boys.


	25. The Unexpected

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 25**

**The Unexpected**

* * *

The following afternoon,having returned from the morning church service, Rob approaches Ethan in the barn. As he rubs the large horse brush down Will's broad side he glances over at Ethan. Seeing his Pa's face looking relaxed he asks "Pa? Alex mentioned you and Mitch might be going to Denver soon. Are you planning a trip?"

Looking over the stall wall from where he's brushing Maggie, Ethan raises his eyebrows questioningly before he answers "We have another Sheriff's Convention to attend. Last year it was in Colorado Springs but this meeting is in Denver. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could go along. Please, may I go too?"

"Why would you want to go to a convention, Rob? It would be uninteresting for you as it's all talk of Sheriff matters. As far as I'm aware, you aren't planning a job as a sheriff. Unless I'm mistaken, you plan to be a rancher. Have you changed your mind then?" Ethan asks curiously, stopping grooming to wait for the answer.

Barely refraining from rolling his eyes at that, Rob replies "No, Sir. I still want to be a rancher. I wish to go to Denver Pa, not the convention. I was thinking Alex and I could go along and spend some time together seeing the sights. He's not been before."

"We are leaving early Thursday morning and returning Saturday afternoon. I'd rather you not miss school son. There will be other trips to Denver. Besides I need you here to be in charge and help with the ranch chores."

"Yes sir, but I would only miss _one day_ of school. We don't have class on Friday, remember? Please could I come? It could be my birthday gift from you. You told me to think of something I wanted. This is what I want, a trip to Denver."

"Rob, why is this important to you? You usually despise going to the city. So what is this really about?" Ethan asks giving the boy a firm look.

Recognizing the suspicion on his Pa's face, Rob answers "I'm not planning any mischief or anything. It's like this, Pa, I need to buy some new clothes. All of my trousers are too short even after Claire has let the hems out. My shirts don't fit in the arms either. Perhaps I can buy some good ready made clothes there. You don't allow wearing dungarees to town and other than church clothes or school uniform, that's all that fit. It's hard to find many other ready made clothes here." Rob replies quietly.

"I understand now. Let me ask Matthew if he would be able to stay the nights I'll be gone. If he is agreeable then I will allow you to miss school this once. You can get your lessons and study them on Sunday and Monday after we return. How does that plan sound to you?"

"That sounds wonderful Pa! Thank you. Will you ask if Alex can come along too, please?"

"I will but we will abide by Mitch's decision. As to the clothes, Claire never has a problem making anything you ask. I daresay you'll have to go to a tailor in Denver and have the clothes shipped here. What were you planning to purchase?"

"Yes sir, I realize Claire is a good seamstress but I need them now and she's already sewing for Joseph and the little boys. He just passed down a set of pants to Ben. Claire reworked them to fit. I can save my clothes for Joseph to grow into. It won't be long before he can wear them. I was thinking of three trousers and shirts, sir. Is that too many?"

"You may purchase as many as you need, son. I was just curious. Why the sudden interest in dress clothes? I remember just last year, you had to be dragged by your ears to purchase a suit while we were visiting Denver."

Turning a little red at that comment, Rob answers "I'm growing up Pa. I don't balk at dress clothes anymore. Besides that first suit he had me put on made me look like a penguin! Ben was right about that! I'm happy to have found a decent one."

"Do your Sunday clothes fit well or do we need to buy a new suit?"

"They fit fine and PLEASE don't make me have to go through that again. I need nice trousers and shirts but not a suit."

"We'll find a way to get what you need." Ethan responds, smiling at the boy's reluctance to buy suits.

* * *

Tuesday evening, Ethan informs the children of his upcoming trip.

"I've spoken to Matthew and he will be staying overnight Thursday and Friday. He will have to stay in town during the day to help Chris as temporary deputy. Claire, on Friday while the boys are in school, you will stay in town with either Miss. Delphie or Mrs. Anderson as I don't want you alone at the ranch. Who would you like to spend time with?"

"I'd love to stay with Miss. Delphie and help at the clinic, Pa."

Listening, Joseph asks "Why would she be alone? Can't she stay on the ranch if Rob is going to be home?"

"Rob is going to be traveling with me as he needs to do some business in Denver, Joseph."

"I want to go along as well, Pa. Please may I come too?" Joseph asks. Feeling a large lump rise in his throat as Ethan shakes his head, No, he protests "You _said_ we would do something together!_ Remember?_ YOU PROMISED!"

"Watch yourself, Joseph! You don't raise your voice to me."

"Yes sir, I apologize for yelling but Pa, you promised we'd do something together. Why can't I go if Rob gets to go?"

"Yes, I do remember son. We will do something together, just the two of us after this trip. I won't allow you to miss two days of school, son. This is Rob's birthday gift from me. I need you to stay and supervise the animals, Joseph. I depend on you to help look after the ranch."

"May I be excused, sir? I have homework." Joseph replies not meeting Ethan's eyes as to not show the tears he feels gathering.

"Yes and Joseph, we will take that trip, I promise. We may have to wait until Spring, however."

"Yes sir." Joseph answers knowing he is expected to do so before leaving the table.

* * *

In his room, he brushes his hand over his eyes angrily wiping the moisture gathered there. "You're too old to cry so stop it!" He whispers to himself.

"_It's always about Rob and what he wants or the little guys or Claire. I **never** get to do what I want. I get so tired of being in the middle and having to give up what I want because of the boys or Rob or Claire. I don't matter, only them! It's just like Jason said. Middle kids get shoved aside." _ he thinks as he puts his head on his arms battling the disgusting tears. "_Stop it! You're **fourteen** and do not cry over silly things!" _ He mentally scolds himself as he feels his eyes well up with tears again.

* * *

Having seen the look in Joseph's eyes as he left the table, Rob approaches Ethan in the front room as the younger boys begin the chore of washing the supper dishes and cleaning the kitchen area.

"Pa? Would it be possible for Joseph to come along? He's feeling hurt right now because he isn't being allowed to come."

"How do you know that, Rob?"

"I saw the look on his face and I just know. He seems disappointed you aren't taking him. I didn't know you had promised he could go on a trip with you or I never would have asked to go along. Could he come too? Alex and I would watch out for him if you are worried he won't be safe."

"Rob, it is nice how much you care for your brother but Joseph has school and I need one of you to stay to take care of the animals. Matthew can't do everything and be a deputy at the same time. Remember,he's filling in for Mitch and helping Chris while we are away. He won't be able to do that, help run the General Store, watch the younger boys and manage the animals. Joseph will get his turn to go on a trip, it just won't be this time."

"Papa? Can I have a turn to go somewhere or me and George together?" Ben calls having been listening instead of washing the table.

"Benjamin, this is a private conversation. I believe you have chores to finish and homework to do. Little boys who eavesdrop on private conversations instead of doing their chores get punished not rewarded with trips. Get finished. Someday, we will take another trip as a family."

Watching his little brother rush to wash the table, Rob answers "Yes sir. I understand what you are saying but I still feel awful about it though. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings by jumping over him in the request."

"I'll go talk to him, Rob. Everything will be fine. You need this trip more than he does right now." Ethan replies, putting his paper down to go talk to Joseph.

* * *

Knocking on the boy's door, he asks "Joseph? May I come in? I'd like to talk to you son."

Quickly sitting up on the bed, taking a schoolbook and opening it in front of him to show he is working on homework, Joseph calls "Yes sir."

"Son, I realize you are upset by my decision and I'm sorry about that. I need you to stay and be in charge of the ranch as I said. I just don't feel right leaving Claire and the boys alone. It would be different if Matthew was able to stay during the day. You are not being deprived of time with me, son. We will take a special trip just the two of us but it just can't be this time. All right?"

"Yes Sir, I understand. I'll take care of things for you."

"I know you will, Joseph. I know I can depend on you to do the job. Rob is thinking he has hurt you by asking to go to Denver. He didn't know you and I had discussed a trip. He needs to go to purchase clothes. You might want to talk to him. He is in his room."

* * *

After the discussion, Joseph goes to find his brother. Knocking once on Rob's door he waits and then enters when told to.

"Pa talked to me and I'm sorry for making you feel bad about going to Denver. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm not upset now. I understand you need to go first and I can go somewhere later. Will you forgive me, Rob?"

"I have nothing to forgive, Joseph. It's you that should be asked to forgive me. If I had known you were told you would get to go on a trip with Pa, I never would of asked to go to Denver. I tried to get Pa to let you come but he needs you here. He's counting on you to look after the ranch for him. That's a big responsibility and he knows you can take it on alone. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Yes, he told me. I do feel better now that I know I'm not being overlooked. Sometimes I feel left out, Rob. You get to do so much more than I do and I get jealous. I'm sorry."

"That's enough apologies. Claire wants us to go to her room to meet about something. She told me to get you as soon as you and Pa finished your talk so let's go."

* * *

"Okay boys, I have an idea about Pa's Christmas gift. I think we should buy a hanging sign for the ranch. We just need to come up with a name."

"Do you have ideas already, Claire? Knowing you, you would already have some before you called us in here." Joseph asks, giving his sister a saucy look.

"I do have some but I want to hear other ideas too. What do you suggest for a name, Joseph?"

"I suggest we do something simple, 'The Cord Ranch' sounds easy. We want something easy to burn into wood, right?"

"Well, I was thinking iron myself. Something like the brands they use to brand cows. I sketched out some ideas. Here's one with two horse heads and then a name in the middle. What do you think of that?"

"I like the horse heads but what name are we going to use?" George asks.

"Well boys, what name seems good to you?" Joseph asks waiting to see what his younger brothers come up with.

"How about just calling it 'The Circle Six' for our family?" Ben asks.

"That is a great idea, Ben. I only see one problem there." Rob tells him. "What would we do if someone else comes into the family? Change the number?"

"Who's coming into the family? Are we having a baby?" Ben asks as Claire and Rob swap looks and a smile. Each are thinking of Ethan's friendship with Miss. Delphie but neither speaks of it.

"No Ben. You have to have a Mama and a Papa to have a baby. We don't have a Mama." George answers and then announces "I have an idea for a name."

"What's your idea, George?" Rob asks.

"We can call it the B.C.E.G.J.R Ranch." At his brother's and sister's baffled looks he says "For Ben, Claire, Ethan, George, Joseph and Rob. I put the letters in order like the alphabet."

"That is a good suggestion,George. The only problem is what would we call it? People would get tired trying to say B.C.E.G.J.R Ranch every time they had to name it. That's almost a tongue twister. Just like trying to say 'Sally sells seashells by the seashore' we'd get tongue tied!" Joseph teases as the others giggle.

"I like Ben and George's suggestions but let's change it to 'The Circle Five' for all five children. We can either spell out the words or use a symbol. Like this." Claire tells the boys as she sketches on the back of her paper.

"Two horse heads facing each other with the name in the middle. Rob, you take this paper and find an Ironworks business in Denver. Our blacksmith here can't do lettering. I asked him already. He can do a circle with a five in it but not the name. Let's see it we can get the name written out. If it comes to price per letter then change it to the symbol of a circle with a five in the middle. We'll still have the words THE and RANCH. It will look like this." Claire quickly sketches out her idea to show the boys.

"Let's go with the symbol, a circled five. I like that better than trying to spell out circle and five. I really think it would cost too much to spell out The Circle Five Ranch. What do you all think?" Rob asks.

As the others agree Ben says "I think it's going to be so special. Papa won't ever guess what we bought this year! When is Christmas?"

"Not for nearly four weeks Ben so don't go crazy yet. We just have to get it while I'm in Denver." Rob answers.

"When will we have a Thanksgiving dinner, Claire? Has Thanksgiving come yet and we forgot it? We had a big one last year. I just remembered that's when Rob comed to live with us and John Taylor comed and Uncle Matt and other people."

"They _came_, Ben not comed. No we didn't forget Thanksgiving. We had a feast at Rob's celebration on Saturday. We had Thanksgiving with many people this year. Now, it's getting late and you boys need to get to bed. Remember, this is a secret so no telling Papa." Claire answers, shooing them off her bed.

* * *

When the boys have left, Joseph whispers "What do you two know that you aren't telling me? I saw that look you sent each other when Ben asked who was joining the family! I want to know too! I'm not too young!"

"Who said you were too young?" Rob asks, giving Joseph a puzzled look.

"Everyone does when I ask about certain things. Now tell me."

"Have you noticed Pa being with Miss. Delphie more than anyone else lately?" Claire asks her scowling brother.

"Yes. He has been with her at town get-togethers. Why?"

"Think Joseph! Why do you think he's with her?" Rob asks.

"Because he's being a gentleman to a lady?"

"Yes, but there are many ladies in town, why just stay with Miss. Delphie?" Claire asks him, smiling.

"Because he LIKES her? Likes her more than the others? Are they getting married? They are, aren't they and you two know it but didn't tell me!" Joseph exclaims loudly.

"SHHHH! Don't be so loud! You'll have Pa in here! No, we don't know anything about them getting married! Calm down will you?" Rob tells him.

"Joseph, we aren't keeping anything from you. All we know is what we just told you. They are together a lot. I think they like each other's company. We'll just have to wait to see what happens. I think it's sweet and good for Pa to have someone to be with other than us. Don't you?"

"I guess so. I like Miss. Delphie too. I'm tired and have some homework to finish. Goodnight." Joseph replies standing to leave.

* * *

On Thursday morning, everyone is awake early to say goodbye to Ethan and Rob.

"Joseph, I'm leaving the horses with Mr. Willis at the stable. Don't forget to go by for them after school today. Ride Beauty but lead Lightning, son. I don't want to risk you getting hurt on Lightning. Boys, remember to mind Joseph and Claire. Don't cause any problems for them or Uncle Matt while we are away. We'll see you Saturday afternoon about four o'clock. Everyone keep yourselves safe, please."

"Pa, we'll be fine. You and Rob best go now or you'll be late to the train. Don't worry about the ranch or us. We'll be fine. Have fun Rob and enjoy shopping." Claire replies.

"I know I'll have fun but I don't know about enjoying shopping, Claire. Bye all, behave yourselves!" Rob answers as he finishes tying his carpetbag to the saddle on his horse.

"Matthew should be here by suppertime. I'll send a telegram when we arrive in Denver to let you know we are well." Ethan tells the children.

"Papa, you told us that last night. Did you think we forgot?" Ben asks.

"Pa's have to repeat themselves, Ben. They get worried when they leave the kids." Joseph tells him giving Ethan a grin.

"Okay, I'm going. I see I've given out enough instructions. Take care and we'll see you Saturday. Ben, George, I need a hug to last until Saturday." Ethan says opening his arms and bending down for the two youngest.

* * *

Later that morning, Claire, Joseph and the boys arrive at school only to find Mr. Davis standing on the school steps.

"Good Morning students. School has been cancelled until further notice. There has been a report of a student who may have measles and all children are under quarantine until further notice. Claire, Joseph, take your brothers home and stay there. Someone will send word when it is safe to return to town."

"No school? That's great news Mr. Davis!" Ben exclaims happily.

"Now Ben, you know you like school. Okay kids, time to head back to the ranch." Mr. Davis replies.

"Sir, I have to go get Pa and Rob's horses from the stable first. I can't leave them there. Pa said to get them home after school today. He and Rob are traveling to Denver until Saturday." Joseph explains at the questioning look he receives.

"Alright son. Go get your horses but go nowhere else."

"Yes sir. Claire, take the boys and start for home. I'll catch up with you in just a little while." Joseph answers as he turns to go to the livery stable.

* * *

Walking the horses out of the stable, Joseph looks up as he hears someone call to him.

"Joseph! Stop a minute. I won't be coming to the ranch." Matthew tells him. "Caleb is sick and Dr. Americus thinks it may be measles. He's been sick for two days but this morning he woke with spots. You know I'm courting Mrs. Brandenburg, right?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to be staying and helping her through his illness. I've had measles but she has not. You and Claire keep the boys out of town. If something happens and you need help then come for me but otherwise stay home. You are the man of the house and I expect you to behave as such. No running off and leaving Claire alone!" Matthew tells the boy, thinking of the time Joseph ran off after the stallion. "No mischief! You act out or cause trouble in any way and you'll answer to me AND Ethan! You hear me? I'll try to come check on you children tomorrow."

"Yes sir. We can take care of ourselves Uncle Matt. We've done it many times. Don't worry about us. I need to get the horses home out of the cold and catch up to Claire and the boys." Joseph answers, walking away before he says something he will regret. Leading the horses down the street, he thinks '_What does Uncle Matt expect me to do? Sheesh! I know how to take care of the ranch alone. I'm not some little kid!'_

* * *

Meanwhile on the train as Rob and Alex settle into the long ride, Alex whispers "You have that look on your face again that spells trouble. What exactly are you planning for us to do the next few days? It better not be some crazy scheme like the one you had when school had just started! That 'being real men' idea really got us in huge trouble, Rob! I, for one, do NOT want to be in that kind of trouble ever again!"

"Relax Alex. I'm not going to do anything dumb on this trip, I promise. We are much more grown up now and won't do such childish things. We'll have fun, just wait and see."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Rob." Alex replies quietly.

"You have to have faith, Alex. I have a special project I need your help with. Did you bring some sandwiches? I'm hungry as it's been hours since breakfast. Claire made us some ham or roast beef sandwiches and I have enough for you. We can get water from the water jug in the back of the car after we eat."

"Mitch brought sandwiches for us too. I'll go get one from him." Alex answers standing up and walking up six sets of seats. Walking on a moving train causes him to have to hold the seat tops as he moves down the aisle.

* * *

"Mitch? Could I please have one or two sandwiches? Rob and I are hungry."

"Rob has plenty, Alex. Get him to share with you if you want more." Ethan tells the boy as Mitch hands over two sandwiches.

"Yes sir, Uncle Ethan. Rob already offered but I wanted a turkey and egg sandwich."

"Turkey and egg together?" Ethan asks as Alex makes his way back to his seat.

"No, one turkey and one egg. I think turkey and egg together would not be very tasty." Mitch replies. "Do you think those two boys of ours are back there plotting mischief?"

"They better not be. I've already had 'The Talk' with Rob. He knows he'd best behave himself."

"I had a similar talk with Alex, also. That's never stopped them before, you realize that?"

"We can only hope it will this time. Believe in the good, Mitch."

"Two boys alone in a big city full of temptations. It's hard for me to believe in the good, Ethan."

* * *

A/N: (For the story of what Alex is referring to, you might wish (if you haven't already) to read Being Real Men. It's listed on my profile list of stories.)

Thank you to the guest who reviewed ch. 24 calling themselves "Me". It's great to know you are a longtime reader. I hope you continue to enjoy the stories.


	26. Excitement and Doubts

** New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 26**

**Excitement and Doubts**

* * *

_( One quick note: Thank you Randi K. for telling me you love the Paradise stories.)_

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Ethan walks to the front desk clerk as Mitch and the boys wait.

Alex busily examines the elegant dark wood and velvet furniture plus the flocked wallpaper around the room.

"This is much different from The Paradise Hotel isn't it?" Rob asks quietly.

"Yeah it's much fancier even just in the entryway. We don't have any velvet covered furniture in ours. I feel like I don't belong here. I'm just a poor Irish kid not some rich kid."

"You belong with me, Alexander. As long as you are with me or Ethan, no one will question you're right to be here. You are more than some Irish kid, you are my ward which is as good as saying my son."

Hearing this allows Alex to calm his nerves. The stories his Da told of being denied lodging and food have been running through his mind.

"We're in the year 1900 now Alex. People aren't going to put others down for being Irish or something." Rob tells his friend. Listening, Mitch silently wishes the boy's words would be true but has too much experience with people to know they aren't. He doesn't correct the youthful beliefs though, preferring to let the boys learn for themselves if it comes to that.

* * *

"Good afternoon, my name is Ethan Cord and I have a reservation for adjoining rooms for two nights. Could you direct me to our rooms?"

"Yes sir. Please sign the registry. Let me just ring for the bellhop and he'll assist you. You have rooms twenty and twenty one on the third floor, sir. They are some of our best rooms. All guests in The Maverick Hotel are also provided room service. If you sirs wish for anything at all, just use the telephone to call down to the front desk. One of us will see to it you are given your order very quickly. Here is the bellhop. Marcus, lead the gentlemen to rooms twenty and twenty one."

"Yes sir. Right this way sirs. We have an elevator to take us up." Marcus announces as he follows Ethan to gather the carpetbags.

"An elevator?" Alex asks curiously, having never seen one.

"Yes sir. Right this way and you'll find it's one of the nicest in town."

Leading the group to what looks like an entrance having a wooden door behind a black iron scrolled gate, Marcus stops. Opening the black gate and the door to reveal a small box like room he waits for the men to enter. When no one moves, he implores "Step inside gentlemen and I will pull us up. It's very smooth, no need to be alarmed."

"How does this work and is it safe?" Alex asks uncertainly as Mitch, Ethan and Rob walk into the elevator.

"It's perfectly safe, young sir. It's on a pulley system. There is also a brake if I need to stop it from moving."

"Alex, don't be alarmed son. It's similar to pulling a bucket from a well. As some of us pull on the ropes, the elevator moves up. I've heard of electric elevators in New York City. It's an engineering design of the future."

"Come on Alex, have a little adventure once in a while. Don't be a scared chicken, be brave!" Rob teases which earns him a stern look from Ethan.

"It's alright, Alex. Come, join us for the ride. I've ridden elevators before." Mitch tells the young man still looking unconvinced at the safety of this new device.

Deciding he may as well join them, Alex walks into the elevator sighing as the bellhop slides the door with a glass panel closed.

"If you'd be so kind, young sirs, take hold and pull on that rope beside you. I will pull this side and we'll be moving up."

As the elevator comes to a stop on the platform labeled Third Floor, Alex happily follows the men off the elevator to their rooms.

"Here you are sirs, the keys to your rooms. If you need anything at all, the telephone is connected to the lobby. Just pick up and talk to whomever answers. Enjoy your stay in Denver. You young sirs might enjoy going to the riverwalk. We have a carnival in town for two weeks."

"Thank you. We'll get settled in now." Ethan replies dismissing the overly chatty young man.

* * *

"Well Alex, you survived your first elevator ride. Now on to bigger and better adventures!" Rob can't help but tease his friend after they all enter the first room.

"Robert. Leave Alex alone. There is no need to act this way. There will be none of what you think of as adventures during our stay. We were going to have this talk later but now may be a good time. Mitch and I want to be sure you boys understand the rules of our stay."

"Rules. I knew we wouldn't just get to come along and have fun. There's always rules to keep us from doing just that. We were planning to go to the saloons and see the ladies!" Rob teases as Alex's eyes widen in surprise.

"Rob! You are going to get us in trouble!" Alex whispers glancing at Mitch nervously.

"Robert! I'm being serious here, young man. If you want to continue to act this way, you won't be leaving the room today. Are you ready to listen?"

"Yes sir."

"This is a large city and Mitch and I want to set boundaries to keep the two of you safe. You are old enough to travel around the city without chaperones but you must follow the rules to do so. First, you must stay away from the western side of town. The majority of the wildness that occurs in Denver can be found on that side of town. There is nothing you need to see on that side of the city. You two are forbidden from going there. Understand?"

"Yes sir. We won't be going to the **fun** side of town." Rob replies, trying not to smile as Ethan once again gives him a warning look.

"Yes sir, I understand. I won't go anywhere near that side of town, Uncle Ethan." Alex answers.

"You two boys are _not_ to enter any room where there is gambling taking place or liquor is served. That means both here in the hotel and in town. No saloon visits whatsoever. NO drinking and NO gambling of any kind. Disobey and you will find yourselves standing up to eat as well as sleeping on your stomachs!" Mitch announces.

"I understand, Mitch. I will follow your rules, sir." Alex replies as he looks at Rob.

"No drinking, No gambling. Yes sir, I understand also. We won't be trying to do either of those things. Mitch, Pa? I only want to show Alex around Denver some. I want to take him out to the Marina and do some Christmas shopping. I promise you, we won't get in trouble. We're going to be safe and do as you say."

"All right boys, the lecture is over. We trust you will remember to obey these rules. You may go unpack in your room, here is the key." Ethan says handing the key to Alex.

"Let's meet back here in twenty minutes for lunch. I would like to wash up and relax just a few minutes and then we'll head out to a restaurant." Mitch tells the boys.

"Yessir. We'll behave." Alex answers as Rob nods in agreement.

* * *

Inside their room, Alex stretches out on the bed watching Rob unpack his bag.

"Rob, you nearly got yourself and then ME into trouble in there! All that talk of going to saloons! I thought Uncle Ethan was going to punish you! I'm just happy Mitch didn't take you seriously."

"Yeah, Pa was getting to that point, so I stopped. He can only take so much teasing. I was only funning, Alex and you don't need to worry. I won't get us in trouble. I swear. I meant what I told them, I only want to show you around and buy Christmas gifts. I have to order something really special for Pa from all of the kids. We'll do that tomorrow. I need you to help me pick gifts for the kids. I also need to purchase some new clothes while I'm here. That's the reason I was allowed to come in the first place. I need new clothes."

"I'll need to pick out something for Mitch and Claire too. You help me figure out what to buy. I have a little money with me."

"Don't worry about money. I plan to go by the bank and withdraw enough for us to use while we're here. I have an account here in Denver."

"Rob, isn't this the place where you met that boy who got you in so much trouble last year? I remember you telling me you were taken to a gambling house by the kid. I trust you aren't planning to show me that on this trip, right? I want to see some sights of Denver but I do not want to get my backside in trouble. My goal is to stay in Mitch's good favor for as long as possible after the last time. I haven't been in trouble since your grand scheme of skipping school and going to a saloon back in September. I plan to keep it that way, just so you know."

"I swear on my friendship, I'm not planning anything that will cause us to be in trouble. Yes, this is the town where I got into much trouble last year. We had some fun here too. There are more modern things here in Denver than in Paradise. Have you ever been in an automobile or even seen one? They have some here. There are motorboats at the Marina. There's all kinds of shops here to buy things we can't get in Paradise. There's even telephones and gas lighting here. Some of the more high society homes here have electricity! Alex, this is the time to explore new things. Relax, I won't cause you any trouble."

"I would like to see an automobile as I haven't ever seen one. I'm not the adventurous guy that you are so I haven't seen all the newfangled things you have. I've only been to Colorado Springs one time and nowhere else since we moved to Paradise."

"You will find Denver is much more up to date than Colorado Springs. Just wait!"

Knocking once on the connecting door before opening it, Mitch tells the boys "We are leaving for the restaurant in five minutes. You two should already be washed with a fresh shirt on by now. We don't go to a fancy restaurant wearing wrinkled and dusty shirts. Let's get going boys."

"Yes sir." Rob answers as he moves to follow instructions.

* * *

The following morning, the boys find themselves out in the city on their own. Riding in a open seat carriage, Alex asks "Rob, are you planning to take me out on a boat today? I don't care much for boats."

"I don't have a boat or a way to get us one so just relax. I wanted to show you the Marina and the boats. There were sailboats and powerboats here last year. The water is so blue it sparkles. We have clear ponds in Paradise but this is just different."

"Alright, just as long as you don't try to 'borrow' a boat."

"Alex! How could you think such a thing about me?"

"I know you well, Rob. That innocent look doesn't work with me. I know you would get us out on a boat if you could."

"No, not anymore. I've changed and don't want to do things that would get me in serious trouble with my Pa. I've turned over a new leaf, Alex. I'm growing up you know. Even if Pa can't see it sometimes."

"Mitch doesn't see it with me either. All those rules and lectures about behavior and safety get me irritated. I've not caused him problems since I moved in with him." At Rob's raised eyebrows, he adds "Well not much. Just a couple of times getting in trouble with you."

"We'll just keep showing them we are grown up now. Sooner or later they'll finally notice. Where would you like to go after we see the Marina?"

"Well, you said you needed to go to an Ironworks so let's go there next. I wonder what Claire is doing right now?"

"The boys would be in school as it's Friday so she's with Dr. Amy. Pa told her she couldn't stay on the ranch alone so she said she'd stay at the clinic. I don't know why she likes the clinic so much. I sure don't."

"Your Pa likes the clinic too, you know. He's been over there quite often. I see him go there during the lunch times many days. He comes in to the hotel and gets plates to take out to the clinic. Is it Dr. Amy he's taking them to do you suppose?"

"I think it's Miss. Delphie he's really going to see but probably takes lunch for both ladies. They seem to be, as Claire would say, "sweet on each other'. Don't bring it up though because he won't talk about it and gets irritable if we ask."

"Parents ask all about our business and insist we tell them everything we do and yet they don't tell us about their own. I found out my Da and Ma were moving to Boston just days before it happened. I'm grateful Mitch let me move in with him so I could stay in Paradise."

"I'm grateful too as I wouldn't have a good friend to do wild things with. Just wait to see what I have planned for us for today." Rob replies smirking when Alex protests "ROB!"

* * *

While Alex and Rob are enjoying the morning in Denver, Joseph has run into some difficulty back at the ranch.

Waking early, Joseph decides to help by making breakfast for everyone. Busy stirring the pancake batter he sees George come into the kitchen.

"Morning Joseph, can I pour today? I'll be really careful. This is good to get to have Sunday breakfast on a schoolday! We usually only get hot cereal and toast."

"Good Morning to you too, George. We don't have time to fix pancakes on schooldays. Since we aren't going to school today then we do. Yes, you can pour but I'm the one doing the flipping. How about you go get dressed first though. You know we don't come to breakfast in nightshirts."

"OH! I got up to go to the W.C. and forgot to go get dressed when I heard you making breakfast. I'll be right back. Do you want me to get Ben up?"

"No, let him sleep. We'll wake Claire and Ben when it's time to eat if they aren't up by then. Ben would argue with you over getting to pour and you wouldn't like that much would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. He's a pain in the butt lately! I wish Papa was home so he would behave. His tantrum last night when you told us to put up the checkers and get ready for bed was so bad. You should've spanked him. Papa would've! Throwing the checkers at you that way! Sometimes I'm ashamed of him, Joseph. I know he can't help being younger sometimes but he acts so much younger than me. He's supposed to be ten not a baby."

"I know George. Don't let Claire or Pa hear you say 'pain in the butt' or you'll be in trouble. You know 'butt' is not an acceptable word. He wouldn't have acted that way with Pa. He knows I can't spank him so he does what he wants. I can and will tell Pa what he's done though so he best watch it! Go on, get dressed, I'm ready to pour."

Unknown to the boys, Ben is awake and listening.

"_I'm not a baby either! I'm ten! I'll show them whose a baby!"_ Ben thinks as he turns to go back to his bedroom. "_Just wait until they are cooking without me and I'll show them!"_

Waiting until he is sure no one is looking, Ben slips out the side door running for the barn. Taking one cow at a time, he leads the animals out the back towards the open pasture. Not bothering to tie them to a stake as he's seen Joseph do, he leaves them loose.

"A baby can't take cows to pasture to feed them like I just did. So there George and Joseph! I know what else a baby can't do too! I'll show them who isn't a baby!" Ben tells the cows pawing on the cold ground. Turning around and going back to the barn he leaves the animals where they are.

* * *

Back in Denver, Rob and Alex are enjoying being on their own in a big city. Finding their way to an Ironworks business, Rob explains what he wants done.

"I want a sign for my family ranch, sir. The name is The Circle Five Ranch but we want it to have a symbol for the words circle and five. I have a sketch here of what I want. I want it to have the words and symbol between two horse heads facing each other and the circle be made to look like a coiled rope. You see Sir? The symbol will be a coiled rope maybe in a lasso shape for the circle with a number 5 in the center. How much would this cost me?"

"That is a pretty detailed design you have. I'd say it would run you about thirty five dollars cash up front."

"I can pay you some up front and wire the rest but thirty five dollars is too high. I am thinking ten dollars. I can do ten in cash up front." Rob replies.

"Ten is not enough. This is iron son, it ain't cheap. I'll do thirty cash up front."

"Still too high. I can do fifteen though." Rob answers as Alex listens to the dickering.

"You want this sign or don't you? You're wasting my time kid. Final offer is twenty five for the sign, all up front. I don't do half now and wire the rest or pay later. I do all cash up front. Now what's it to be, yes or no?"

"Will you be able to have it finished by December twelfth, sir? I'll need to have it sent as I won't be in the city. I need it sent to General Delivery, Robert Cord, Paradise, Colorado, I have the cash to pay you and I'll add two dollars for your help in having it sent out. Is this agreeable to you sir?"

"I'll have it finished and sent by the end of next week. You do know it takes at least a week to have something sent by stagecoach? How often do stages run through that town you mentioned?"

"We have a stage every other week sir. Here's my name and the mailing information." Rob answers as he counts out the cash to pay for the sign.

"Thank you for your help sir. I look forward to seeing the finished sign and I'll be sure to tell everyone who made it also."

"You will be pleased. Denver Ironworks does a quality business. Good day to you gentlemen."

* * *

"Rob! That is an enormous amount to pay for a sign!" Alex whispers as they walk back to the waiting carriage.

"Yes, but I did get him down ten dollars. The only problem is, I have only five dollars cash left. I need to go to the bank for some more money. Mr. Simmons, sir? Please take us to First Bank of Denver now." Rob informs the carriage driver.

"Yes, young sir. First Bank of Denver it is."

"Rob? Where did you learn to dicker that way? I'd be nervous to argue with an adult the way you did the iron worker. He looked angry when you suggested ten dollars. What if he had said he wouldn't make the sign?"

"Pa taught me to negotiate that way. If he wouldn't have accepted my lowering the price, I would find somewhere else to do business. Never accept the first offer, Alex. It's always too high. They expect you to come back with a counter offer that is too low so you can keep negotiating to a fair price. Now, I think twenty five is a little high but it's a big city and things cost more here. Claire said not to pay over twenty but he wasn't going to do it for less than twenty five. It's going to be a Christmas gift for Pa from all of the kids so it's worth the price. Now, this is between us today. You can't tell Pa or Mitch where we went. It's a surprise, alright?"

"Yes. We didn't go to the west side of the city so we shouldn't have to worry about being in trouble. What do you suppose is over that way anyway?" Alex responds.

"That's the side of town with the pleasure palaces, young gentlemen. Your Fathers are correct in warning you away from there." The carriage driver answers having been listening to the boys talk. Unknown to the two boys, Ethan spoke to him that morning while paying for the use of his services for the day.

"What is a Pleasure Palace, sir? A fancy ice cream parlour or maybe more of those bakeries like the one we passed by earlier today. The smells from it made my tongue dance and my mouth drool. I'd like to eat something from there someday." Alex says, smiling at the thought.

Laughing at his best friend's goofy smile, Alex explains before Mr. Simmons has to answer "A pleasure palace is a place where the ladies of the evening reside, Alex. Do I need to explain what a "Lady of the Evening" is or do you know of that?"

"I know of it but not experienced it if that's what you're asking. You have experienced it?"

"NO, not experienced but I've been in one once and for goodness sake don't even mention this conversation around the Pa's or ... " Shaking his head at the thought of what Ethan's reaction would be he trails off.

"Got that and I won't be mentioning one word. Let's not even think of it any longer. Let's think about how we can go back to that bakery for pastries!"

Hearing the driver chuckling, the two boys break into laughter as the carriage turns onto the street for the bank.

* * *

Back in Paradise:

Having finished setting the table for breakfast, George goes to find his brother. Not finding him inside he walks out the side door.

"BEN! BEN? BREAKFAST IS READY, JOSEPH SAYS TO COME EAT!"

"George! Stop that shouting and go find him. He's probably in the barn." Claire scolds from the doorway.

"Sorry."

Going into the barn, George finds Ben talking to their ponies. "Ben, breakfast is ready. We're having pancakes, eggs and bacon plus more. Let's go eat!"

"Okay."

As the four children enjoy the large breakfast, Joseph hears a horse whinny from the yard. Rising, he goes to the front window to see who it might be. Ethan's many lectures of "always check first to see who has arrived" keep him from going to the door.

"It's Uncle Chris. I'll go see what he wants."

"Good morning, Joseph. I just rode out to tell you children the measles scare is over. The culprit of young Caleb's spots was an overindulgence of his Ma's canned blackberries. It turns out he's not to eat blackberries as he breaks out in spots! Matthew is going to remain in town though."

"Thanks Uncle Chris. That would be something Ben would do!" Joseph answers shaking his head at the thought.

"Joseph, I'm not a rancher but even I know cows can't find grass in the winter."

"Sir?" Joseph asks, completely perplexed at that statement.

"Your milk cows are out in the open pasture. Shouldn't they be in the barn? I don't advise putting them to pasture in the winter."

"I didn't put them to pasture. They were in the barn early this morning when I milked. Someone... oooh! Ben did it! I just know he did! I'll go get them. Thank you for telling me about the non measles epidemic. Claire will rest easy now."

"You rest easy too. Don't go off half cocked at Ben until you have the facts. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. I want to find Ben still whole and able to sit comfortably, you hear me?"

"Yes sir. I've got to get the cows in before they freeze, sir." Joseph nods as he passes to go round up the stray cows.

* * *

Following Rob into the two story bank, Alex lets his eyes travel around the room. There are many leather chairs and tables scattered around the room. Next to each grouping of tables and chairs he sees gold discs he recognizes as cigar rests. The floor is covered with a deep burgundy carpet. Realizing Rob has walked up to the cashier's long wooden desk, he hurries to catch up with him.

"My name is Robert Cord and I'm here to make a withdrawal." Rob informs the young man behind the partition. To Alex the partition looks like a small wall of bars with cut outs for each cashier to speak to customers.

"Cord, hmm. Let me check my book." Running his finger down the list of names, he says loud enough to make several patron's heads turn. "No, sorry young man, I don't have a listing for a Robert Cord."

"That's impossible! I have an account here and have had it for almost three years now! You are just not capable of reading that ledger correctly. Now look again!" Rob says through gritted teeth.

"There's a Roger Campbell, Edward Camden, Jonathan Collingsworth and three more under C but no listing for Robert Cord. No listing, no money. Good day to you son. Go play outside with your hoop now."

Furious at being dismissed as a child would be, Rob shouts "MY NAME IS ROBERT JORDAN CORD AND I DO HAVE MONEY IN THIS BANK! I DEMAND YOU HAND OVER MY MONEY OR YOU WILL BE SORRY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SCRAWNY NECKED WEASEL OR DUMB CLUCK CHICKEN! HAND ME MY MONEY RIGHT NOW!" Rob's shouts cause the man to quickly shut the small metal door over his opening while he rings a bell on the desktop.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Rob hears from behind him.

Turning to see a large muscular man in a suit, he answers "I have an account and this scrawny necked lily livered weasel won't give me my money! I demand it or you and this bank will be sorry!"

"Making threats are you? Just come with me. We have a nice place for you to wait." The unknown man answers as he takes a strong grip on Rob's arm.

"Where are you taking me? LET ME GO! I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

"We have a brand new holding cell just for people who need to be detained for the law to come after them. You can rest easy while we wait for the marshal." The man replies as he pushes Rob through the cell door and locks it.

Peering out from the bars, Rob sees Alex peeking around the corner.

"Alex! Go back to the hotel and get Pa and Mitch. Tell them I'm being held prisoner at the bank. Hurry."

"I'll be back soon. Will you be alright here?"

"Yes, just go get Pa, please. He can straighten these crazy people out. He may not react well to the news I'm locked up so break it to him gently. Be sure to say I **didn't** do anything wrong. It's really important to stress that part, okay Alex?"

"Right. You're locked in a cell but didn't do anything wrong. I'll tell him. See you soon, Rob."


	27. Man Of The House

** New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 27**

**Man Of The House**

* * *

Rushing into the hotel, Alex hopes Ethan or Mitch has returned from the meeting they were to attend that morning. Unlocking the boy's hotel room door, he stops to listen before knocking on the connecting door to the room Mitch and Ethan are sharing.

"Alex, I didn't realize you boys had returned. Did you enjoy your outing?" Mitch greets him from the small table where the men are enjoying coffee.

"I just came in, sir."

Having caught the word "I" and not seeing his son, Ethan asks "Where is Rob, son? Isn't he with you? He didn't leave you alone did he?"

"There's a problem over at the bank, sir. The First Bank of Denver. Rob and I stopped by so he could withdraw money and they wouldn't allow it. He lost his temper and now they've gone and locked him up in a cage at the bank. He sent me for you to come help him, Uncle Ethan. I was worried you'd still be in the meetings."

"We finished early today. What has he gone and gotten himself into this time? Mitch, would you prefer to stay here or accompany me?" Ethan asks not waiting for an answer to his first question.

"I'll stay here with Alex. I don't believe we are needed for this escapade. "

"But Mitch, I was a witness and I can explain what happened. Please may I go?" Alex asks, wide eyed.

"Rob will be fine, Alex. Listen to Mitch, son. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding which I can clear up. Thank you for coming to get me. We'll be back in at least an hour."

"Yessir." Alex answers mouth downturned at not getting any backup on his request.

"Cheer up, Alex. You and I will explore the dining room while Ethan gets Rob sprung from whatever trouble he's found. I could use a hot meal, how about you?" Mitch asks as Ethan leaves the room.

"I am hungry. We've had a busy morning. Denver is just enormous compared to Paradise. I even saw an automobile! It's very loud and the carriage driver had to soothe the horse when it passed by. I'd like to ride on an automobile someday."

"Ride _on_ it? It's not a horse son, you would ride _inside_ it not on it. We'll see if you and I can arrange a ride this afternoon after we eat. I believe there are a few that you pay to ride in. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful! But first, let's eat. I'm starving! Rob dragged me all the way across town this morning."

"Oh, he did, hmm? Which side did you boys visit?"

"The Eastern side. We didn't go anywhere forbidden, I promise."

"I didn't think you did, Alex. I was just interested in hearing of your adventures."

"We went to the marina and watched a sailboat. It's awfully cold to be out on a boat but the men seemed to love it. Then we went to an Ironworks place where Rob dickered with a man over a purchase. He's very good at dickering to a good price. Don't tell Uncle Ethan about that though. It's a special Christmas surprise from the kids. He might ask questions about why we went to an Ironworks place if he knew."

"I won't mention it at all. While we eat, I want to hear more about your morning."

* * *

Arriving at the First Bank of Denver, Ethan walks in and asks to speak to the bank manager.

"I'm hear to speak about the boy being held, Robert Cord. I'm his father."

"Yes sir, Mr. Aames is right this way, sir." The employee directs as he leads Ethan over to the manager's office.

"I am Ethan Cord, I'm here to discuss why you have my son Rob detained." Ethan informs the man when he approaches the open door.

"Ah yes, young Robert. Come into my office and we'll discuss this. My name is Thomas Aames. He's a bit of a hothead, wouldn't you agree? His mouth needs to be tethered as it runs away with him at times. He caused a scene with one of my clerks, shouting and demanding things. The clerk did not appreciate being called a 'scrawny necked weasel or a dumb cluck chicken.' I did not appreciate his behavior, causing chaos in my bank and threatening harm so we detained him until the local Marshal arrives."

"Where is my son, Mr. Aames? If you will direct me to him we can clear whatever the problem may be and leave you to your banking."

"The problem, as you refer to it, is your son has made threats against my bank. As I said, he became belligerent and made references to violence against the bank. I've seen too many young hotheads come through and try to hold up the bank to take a chance on another. He's currently in a holding cell."

Giving the man one of his best intimidating glares, Ethan replies "I am a lawman, sheriff of Paradise, I understand your concern. Rob is not armed, nor does he plan to hold up the bank. If you will, let's clear this up by discussing it with him. He has no reason to try to hold up the bank as he has over a thousand dollars of his money here. Now, if you don't want to hold his money for him, I'm sure I can arrange it to be transferred to another city. I know of a bank in Colorado Springs that would be pleased to have our business."

"Let's not get hasty, Mr. Cord. I'm sure this is all a mistake. We'll go speak to young Robert and clear this misunderstanding up, shall we?"

"After you, as it is as you say _your_ bank, sir." Ethan answers waiting for the man to lead him to Rob.

* * *

Entering another room, Ethan sees Rob locked in what Mr. Aames refers to as a holding cell. The cell is only large enough for two people if they were both standing back to back. It's now easy to understand why Alex called it a cage as it looks very similar to a large birdcage with the rounded top and small bars.

"Pa! I'm so happy to see you. These people have lost their minds! They locked me up without listening to anything I'm saying." Rob calls across the room as soon as he sees Ethan enter.

Approaching the cell, Ethan asks "What is this about Robert? Mr. Aames tells me you caused problems and were threatening harm."

"I might have said some things that were not exactly polite but I never threatened anyone. Pa, they wouldn't allow me to withdraw my money! The teller said I didn't even have an account here and then dismissed me like a child. He told me to 'go outside and play with my hoop'! I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. I'm not a little boy to be told to go outside and play! I lost my temper."

"So by losing your temper and calling people 'dumb cluck chicken' and 'scrawny neck weasel' you showed how grown up you are? Robert, we've discussed this temper of yours before. By losing control you make the situation worse. Now you find yourself locked up. What do you believe we should do about this?"

Shifting uneasily at the firm stare he's receiving, Rob is saved from having to answer when Mr. Aames speaks. "I was unaware of my teller provoking you by insulting your age, young man. I apologize on his behalf. Let us go downstairs and sort the problem out. There must be some mistake as your father has confirmed you have an account. Perhaps you used a nickname with the teller?"

Coming out of the cell, Rob says "I told him my name, Robert Cord and he said I had no account listed. I told him my full name, Robert Jordan Cord and he still dismissed me as a bothersome child. I do have an account here but I may just change banks! This is not the only bank in town! I could go to The Bank of Colorado and be one of their customers!"

"I apologize for my employee's treatment of you and there will be no need to change banks, young sir. We will find out what the problem is and get your money to you." Mr. Aames soothes as he tugs on his necktie while thinking the potential loss of a large amount of money is not something he wishes to happen

"Rob, I believe I know the problem. If you told the teller Robert Jordan Cord, he wouldn't have found your account. Son, your account is still under Robert _Jordan_. It was opened with your uncle Vern as one trustee and myself as the other. We've never changed the name and I haven't thought to do so until now. Mr. Aames, this is a misunderstanding on our behalf. Rob's account was opened under his legal name at the time _Robert Jordan_ but that name changed with my adoption of him. His surname is now Cord. I am one of the trustees of the account and may authorize the withdrawal if necessary."

"Very well, now that we have this mystery solved, we will see to it that the paperwork is completed and the name on the account is changed. If you will follow me, we will settle this right now. Your authorization will not be needed Sheriff Cord."

* * *

After completing the forms and registering the new name in the books for the tellers, Mr. Aames asks "How much did you wish to withdraw, young man?"

"I was planning to withdraw fifty dollars, sir." At Ethan's raised eyebrow look, Rob whispers "I need money for Christmas gifts, clothes and to give Alex some spending money too. Please may I take that out?"

"Let's make that withdrawal sixty dollars, in two twenties, one ten and two fives please." Ethan answers when Mr. Aames asks "How do you wish to receive this?"

"Here you are young Mr. Cord. That is sixty dollars in cash in the wallet. I trust we are back in good standing with each other? No need to worry about future transactions as the little name mishap is all cleared. We hope you enjoy your stay in Denver and look forward to doing more business with you in the future."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I apologize again for losing my temper with the teller. Will you tell him I apologize, please? I didn't see him at the desk when we were there."

"Never you mind about that, Mr. Cord, just enjoy your stay in Denver. Good day to you both." Mr. Aames tells them as he escorts Ethan and Rob to the front door.

* * *

Riding back to the hotel in the carriage, Rob asks "Pa? This morning Mr. Aames was not nearly as polite and calm as he was after you arrived. Did you threaten to shoot him or something?"

"**Robert**! That is a ridiculous question and not at all funny, stop that laughing young man!"

"I simply explained how you _do_ have an account and how much the account holds. His demeanor changed after he received the correct knowledge."

"It's true what Pop used to say, money does change things. I never have a problem at home when I withdraw money so I didn't know I'd have one here. I thought I could tell them my name and it would be enough. I didn't mean to cause trouble, Pa. Are you upset with me?"

"You are known in Paradise, so as long as you have my permission to withdraw money it isn't a problem. I'm not upset and if you are asking if you are going to be punished, the answer is no, son. It simply was a misunderstanding as I said. You do need to work on controlling your temper more. You let people make you react in anger. Your impulsiveness causes unnecessary problems."

"Pa, I can't help getting angry. I'm not good at keeping cool the way you are. I get mad."

"Everyone gets angry at times, Rob. What I mean to say is don't let the anger show, son. Take calming breaths and don't show emotion. Some people are just waiting for you to show anger and think it makes you weak. Wait until you are away from the situation to react. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir, I understand. Thank you for letting me loan money to Alex. He wasn't ready to come to these expensive shops."

"You are welcome. Just remember this rule when you shop, no velocipedes."

"Sir?"

"No extravagant gifts. Remember last year? You wanted to buy the boys velocipedes."

"That's right, I did. It would be fun to have one or two. Yes sir, no velocipedes, I promise." Rob answers quickly at the stern look crossing his Pa's face.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Paradise, Joseph is relaxing inside after a busy morning of rounding up stray cows, chopping firewood, mucking stalls and riding herd on his younger brothers. Having to nearly physically force Ben to clean the chicken coop with George and constantly nagging him to do the rest of his assigned chores has tired him out.

Having sent the two of them to play in the barn, he's stretched out on the rug by the fire reading when George comes rushing in the front door.

"JOSEPH! I NEED YOU!"

"Stop yelling, George. I'm right here. What's the problem this time? Ben won't share the disc swing again? He threw hay on you? What? You are old enough to reason with him you know. Either that or just leave when he won't play nicely."

"Yeah but this time, he's doing something really bad, Joseph! Your talking to him those other times haven't helped. He's gone and pushed all the hay bales together."

"Why is that a problem? He can just move them back where they belong later."

"Because now he's in the loft and says he's going to jump on them! He wanted me to jump with him and I said 'NO! It's too high up and Papa told us not to play there. Then he called me yellow bellied chicken!"

"He's probably just talking big but he's gone too far if he's calling names and playing in the loft when he knows that's forbidden! This time he's coming inside. Come on, let's go get him."

* * *

Seeing Ben in the fourteen foot high loft, Joseph commands, "Ben! Get! Down! Now! You know you're not allowed up there."

"I can play up here if I want to! YOU AREN'T THE BOSS, PAPA IS!"

"I'm the man of the house while he's away and I say to GET DOWN!" Joseph replies angrily.

"Fine, here I come!" Ben calls backing up to run and leap off the edge.

"NO JUMPING!" Joseph attempts to say just as Ben launches himself from the loft. Finding himself on the barn floor with a solid child on top of him, Joseph asks "Are you hurt?"

"No, that was fun. George did you see? My arms flew like a bird's!"

"Birds don't have arms, Ben. That was awfully scary to see. You could have hurt yourself." George answers, shaking his head.

"Now you're backside's about to burn like fire!" Joseph threatens, trying to get up. Pushing up with his right arm sends a wave of pain through him causing him to cry out.

"George? Get Claire from her room. I need her."

* * *

"What's happened, Joseph?" Claire asks hurrying into the barn behind George.

"Ben jumped from the loft. Joseph stopped him from hitting the floor 'cause he was missing the hay bales. He landed on Joseph instead." George answers for his brother.

"I can't get up, Claire. My right arm doesn't want to work. I can't push up." Joseph tells the girl bending over him.

"I'll help you sit up and then stand. You can lean on me when you need to." At Joseph's shake of his head she adds "We can't let you stay on the floor out in the cold barn, Joseph."

"George, I'm going to pull on his other arm to help him up, you get the pony cart ready. We need to take him to town."

"Claire. I can't take that bouncing. My head is spinning. My arm hurts just being here on the floor. I can't ride. I want to go lie down."

"George? Can you go to town and get Dr. Amy or Miss. Delphie to come back with you? Where is Ben, anyway?"

"Ben ran off when Joseph said he would spank him. Yes, I can go get help. I'll get them here fast too. You can trust me."

"Joseph? Did you hit your head when Ben landed on you?"

"I don't think so. Can you help me up to sit on a bale? If you'll let me lean against you on my right side, I think I can get up."

"Let's go slowly. If you feel sick or that you might pass out, tell me." Claire answers as she leans down to help him stand.

* * *

"Rob, it's great that Uncle Ethan didn't get sore at you for what happened at the bank. I was worried he'd punish you and we couldn't go out like this. I really wanted to see stores in Denver."

"He scolded me for my quick temper and for what he calls "my impulsiveness" which I think means running my mouth without thinking. You know Alex, for a guy who never finished but the fourth reader level in school, he uses mighty big words."

"Didn't you tell me Claire worked with him and he studied along with the kids when they first came?"

"Yes, he wanted to learn from books too. I think he finished the rest of the readers before the first year was over. He always could do figuring, just couldn't read all that well. He told me back when I was having trouble earlier this year, how he didn't appreciate Shakespeare either but we had to study it to be learned men. I said I could do without being one but he insisted. He was very persuasive in his methods so I had to stick with school."

"Did that persuasion have anything to do with a certain piece of leather applied to your rear end?"

"Not applied, only promised. I am still under that persuasion so I see to it I do my lessons well." Rob answers grinning at Alex as the carriage pulls to the side of the road.

"Here you are young men. The tailor is two doors down and the toy store you wanted to see is across the street, very last store. I'll be here when you are ready in two hours."

"Yes sir, thank you." Rob replies as the boys climb down.

* * *

An hour later, Rob whispers to Alex "I'm ready to stop. I feel as if I've been poked with pins all over and have tried on eight dozen pairs of shoes! I absolutely despise clothes fittings!"

"It doesn't look very enjoyable but at least he says he'll have your new trousers and shirts made and shipped out in one week. In two weeks, when they arrive, you'll be strutting around Paradise all decked out in fancy new clothes. The ladies will surely take note. He even has that one set you liked ready to take with us. The dark blue trousers with the white shirt look good with your brownish blonde hair."

"Alex?"

"What?"

"You have been hanging around my sister too much. You are beginning to sound like Claire when you talk about how I look in a set of clothes! Oh, and one more thing, **I don't strut!**"

"If you say so, Rob!" Alex agrees trying to stifle his laughter as the tailor walks towards them.

"Alright Mr. Cord, I have the order as three dress shirts with made on collars, three dress trousers two black, one brown in the new zip closed style. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then with the two pairs of shoes, the trousers and shirt you are taking with you today, the bill of sale comes to twenty five dollars, sir. I prefer cash, please."

"Yes sir. Here is your payment sir. My address is: Rob Cord, General Delivery, Paradise, Colorado. Did you write that down? I don't want to have my clothes sent somewhere else after paying such an extravagant amount of money."

"You will receive your order. My customers are always pleased with my work. I am one of the best tailors in town, sir."

"I'm sure you are Mr. Howlett, I just wanted to check to make sure you had my shipping information. Thank you for your service today, sir." Rob placates the older man.

* * *

Walking down the boardwalk to the toy store, Alex asks "Why did you want shirts with ready made collars on them? Why didn't you buy the less expensive shirts and use the collars we have?"

"I get tired of having to get Claire to starch and iron those button on collars. The new shirts may have small collars and look different but at least I won't be having to worry about my shirt collar collapsing during church or with a girl. I despise the starched collars!"

"Will Uncle Ethan be pleased with your decision?"

"About the collars?"

"No, the clothes."

"I think as long as they are well made and fit, he'll be happy. If I'd spent that much to order six pairs of dungarees and snap up western style shirts with bandannas, he'd have something to say about it! I was to buy dress clothes for school and church. He only started allowing us to wear dungarees on the ranch last year. They are much more comfortable than these scratchy trousers we are wearing now. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree. What are we going to shop for in the toy store?"

"Toys, Alex."

"Well, I know that. What toys are we looking for?"

"Chris asked Pa to buy Alyssa a doll and get something nice for Aaron. I'm shopping for him and for Ben and George's Christmas from Santa and myself. Pa wants me to buy two toys each from Santa. That makes three things for each boy. Claire and Joseph will either shop on their own or make something for them."

* * *

Rushing into the house out of breath, George calls, "Claire?"

"We're in Joseph's room, George."

"I have Miss. Delphie but Dr. Amy is gone to somebody to help them get their new baby. Where's Ben?" George asks coming to the doorway.

"We haven't seen Ben. Hello Miss. Delphie, thanks for coming."

"I couldn't move as fast from the buggy as this young man. He out ran me! Amy will be here as soon as she returns from the Grayson's. Mr. Grayson came to the house at dawn saying Emma was ready. She should be back anytime now. What seems to be wrong, Joseph? George told me you were hurt."

"My right arm. I can't move it or push up on it. I was trying to get Ben out of the loft and he jumped. He landed on me and we hit the barn floor. I hope he's not hurt as we hit hard."

"I just saw Ben outside and spoke to him. He seemed just fine and went to the barn. Let's take a look at the arm. I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Well, your arm doesn't seem broken as you are moving your fingers and making a fist. I didn't feel any bones out of place. Your shoulder is badly bruised though. Can you move your shoulder? Try for me." Delphie encourages when the boy shakes his head.

"AHHH! That really hurt. Please don't make me move it. If my arm isn't broken, why is my wrist and elbow aching so badly? It comes in waves of aches." Joseph asks when he is able to talk after the wave of pain went through him at the movement.

"It could be they are angry at you for banging them on the hard floor. Claire, let's wrap his wrist and elbow. Do you have some old cloth we can use?"

"Yes, I have old shirts we keep for rags. I'll get two." Claire answers standing to go get the cloth.

"Miss. Delphie?" Joseph whispers as his sister leaves.

"Yes dear?"

"Would you help me to the W.C. please? I need to go badly and can't walk well on my ankle."

"Of course. You didn't mention you hurt somewhere other than the shoulder and arm. We'll check on that after we get you comfortable, let's go."

"Thanks, I can manage from here, Mama, I mean Ma'am." Joseph quickly corrects himself at his slip in words as she helps him into the W.C.

"Call out when you are ready to be helped back to bed. I don't want you walking alone until I check your leg." Delphie replies with a smile.

* * *

Not long after examining Joseph completely, Ben brings Dr. Amy to the bedroom.

"Dr. Amy is here and she has a telegram from Papa! Read it Claire!"

"Yes, oh demanding one! Try a little politeness, Ben." Opening the telegram she reads "Train delayed... stop. Snow covering tracks outside Denver... stop. Will be home as soon as possible, Pa."

"They aren't coming home tomorrow? He said he'd be home then." George asks, bottom lip quivering.

"Not if men are having to clear snow from the tracks, no. Maybe by Sunday, George." Claire replies, Reaching out to pull George into a hug, she misses the look of relief that flashes across Ben's face.


	28. Togetherness

** New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

Ch. 28

**Togetherness**

* * *

_(While Ethan, Mitch, Rob and Alex are in Denver, Joseph and Claire are attempting to take care of the ranch plus the younger boys. Ben has set out to make that job extremely difficult. Joseph was injured and is now being checked by the town doctor.)_

* * *

"Amy, his shoulder, arm and ankle are injured. I've wrapped his ankle but I left the arm for you to check." Miss. Delphie tells her sister as she comes into Joseph's room.

"Well now Joseph, how did this happen? Did you fall from or get thrown by a horse?" Dr. Amy asks as she examines the boy's now unwrapped ankle."

"No ma'am. I was calling Ben down from the loft and he jumped. I caught him but we both hit the floor. My ankle and arm really ache, Doctor Amy. Are you positive it's not broken? I have work to do and can't be laid up for weeks in bed."

"Joseph, you sound just like your Pa! Work is all you males seem to think about! If Doctor Amy says rest for six weeks, then rest is what you will be doing young man." Delphie scolds playfully.

"Yes Ma'am. But someone has to do the work while Pa is away. Ben and George are too young. I promised I would look after the horses and I need to do that. I just can't sit around a long time."

"I'll talk to Deputy Chris. I know he and the twins will stay with you and be helpful around the ranch until Ethan returns. Does that ease your mind, Joseph?"

"Yes Ma'am, Miss. Delphie. Thank you."

"The ankle is just sprained, I don't see signs of it being broken, Joseph." Amy reassures him. "If you can move it and put some weight on it without too much pain, it's probably just a sprain. I'll wrap it again and you'll keep off of it for a few days. I'd say by Wednesday or Thursday you will be able to walk on it. Claire, do you still have crutches left from when Rob broke his toes? Joseph will need to keep off this foot for a few more days."

"Yes Ma'am, they're in the barn."

"Good, he'll need them. Now let's check the arm." Dr. Amy says moving the boy's arm out of the sling. Seeing Joseph wince and bite his lip, she carefully feels along his arm while watching his face. Not seeing any sign of pain while feeling the arm, she moves it to the side, off of his chest.

"AHH! Oh, please Doctor Amy. _ Please_ ...don't... move... it." Joseph gets out between gasps of pain. "My shoulder... it's burning."

"I apologize Joseph. Sit up and let me unbutton your shirt. I need to look at your back also."

"Well, I can say your shoulder's not broken. You have what is called a dislocated shoulder. I believe you knocked the bone out of joint. We'll need to pull it back into place. Claire, please bring me a wooden spoon."

"Are you going to spank somebody?" Ben asks anxiously, having listened quietly to the whole conversation.

"No Ben, I promise you I'm not about to spank anyone with a spoon." Amy answers trying to keep the smile off of her face. "I'm going to have Joseph bite down on it because I have to move his arm. It's going to hurt and I don't want him biting his tongue. I need you boys to go out to find those crutches for me. Will you do that please?"

"Yes Ma'am. We'll go look for them." George answers her.

"Please gather the eggs for me while you are outside as you forgot to do that this morning. I'll need them to cook our dinner." Claire tells her youngest brothers as they pass by her on the way to the front door.

"We'll get them, Claire. Come on Ben, let's go look in the tack room. I think the crutches are in there." George replies handing his brother the brown coat.

"I didn't want them to see us pull Joseph's arm back in place. Joseph, this is going to be painful but we'll do it quickly. Alright?"

"Yes Ma'am, I can take it."

"I see George is still looking after Ben. I remember when Ben was the one acting as a big brother and told George what to do." Delphie remarks after the door closes.

"George has taken over helping Ben and acts the older brother ever since Ben's illness. Ben puts up with it but he still tries to boss George at times." Claire answers as she gives Doctor Amy the clean spoon.

"Now why would Ben have asked about being spanked with the spoon? Doctor Amy asks with a side glance at Claire as they prepare to help Joseph. "Surely your Pa doesn't use such a thing on the little ones."

"No, he doesn't." Claire answers catching Joseph's slight smirk before the doctor turns to him. She feels it's best not to mention, she herself has popped the boy's bottoms with it a few times, knowing how the two women disapprove of that type of punishment.

* * *

Out in the barn, Ben and George discover the crutches in a corner of the tack room.

"I can't reach the crutches because this barrel is holding them against the wall. Can you help me shove it a little, Ben?"

"Why do we have crutches and what are they for anyway? I can't remember." Ben asks as he grabs one side of the barrel at the top.

"Papa made them when Rob got hurt the time he broke his toes. He fixed them so they can be used by tall people or the top parts changed to be made shorter. See? This part can be taken off if you pull the pegs out and then when they're shorter, put the pegs back in the second holes. People use them to help walk if they have a sore foot or leg."

"How did Rob break all his toes? Help me remember."

"It was only on one foot and a stallion stepped on him. He had to wear a wooden board under his toes and use these crutches for a long time. The toes mended but two are now crooked. Next time he changes socks look at his right foot and you'll see the little toe and the one next to it are bent."

"Let's play with these before we go in. I want to walk on them. Show me how to do it." Ben says, holding one of the crutches.

"Okay but be careful. If we break them, Joseph won't have any to use. Watch me, see how I balance on the crutch and swing my foot? It's kind of easier with one but not as easy with both crutches."

"This is not hard, it's fun! You just put the crutches ends on the ground and swing your feet through!" Ben calls to George who is watching from behind.

"I think they say 'the tips' not the 'ends'. It might be fun when you have two feet to land on but what if you could only use one foot? Try it that way."

"That's too hard. I almost fell over. I like swinging through the crutches though. Maybe Papa would make me some."

"Maybe. Let's go get the eggs and go in. I'm getting cold. The air is going right through my coat!" George answers, shivering.

"I hope we get snow here the way they did near Denver."

"Ben, then Papa and Rob couldn't come home because the tracks would be closed again."

"Maybe so George but we'd get to play in snow! It hardly ever snows here."

"Papa says it's because Paradise is in a valley and protected by mountains. That's why the water in the streams is so cold even in Spring. It comes down from the mountains when some snow melts. I hope it snows too but I want Papa and Rob to come home first. We need them to make us sleds and pull us on them too. We don't have sleds to play with."

"If Aaron and Alyssa come, we can have adventures! I want Papa to come too, George but not just yet." Ben answers his brother as they put cold eggs in their buckets.

* * *

As Ethan, Mitch and the boys wait for word of the railroad tracks being cleared of snow, they are spending extra time in Denver.

"Rob, did you find something you wanted to buy for Ben and George at the Toy Emporium yesterday?" Ethan asks as they are enjoying a large breakfast at a local restaurant.

"Yes sir. Alex and I picked a train set. It has an engine and four cars with a caboose. The train is made to move on it's own too. It winds up! I bought it and enough tracks to let them make a loop or a long line of track. I didn't spend more than you said too. I promise. It was on sale because the proprietor said they were clearing them for a new set. The new set is going to have a steam engine. I don't know how it will work but it sounded exciting."

"Alex, what did you think of the store?" Ethan asks turning to the boy beside him.

"It was something to see, Uncle Ethan! I've never seen that many playthings ever! In Paradise, you have one corner of the General Store or a table with a few toys in the Mercantile. In this Denver store there are dolls of all sizes, doll carriages, cradles, clothes for them, then many teddy bears, wooden games and so many other toys. I even saw a stuffed monkey! I saw a child sized automobile to ride in! It was moved by things called pedals for your feet. Then the velocipedes! They were something else! I'd love to ride one of those with the big front wheel! A boy or girl could spend all day in that store and be perfectly content!"

"Only if they were willing to just look, Alex. The proprietor gets upset if you play with his toys." Rob comments, ducking his head slightly as Ethan gives him his raised eyebrow look.

"My, Alex. I'd say you enjoyed yourself! Would you like a stuffed monkey, son?" Mitch teases before Ethan has the opportunity to question Rob on his statement.

"No thank you, Mitch. You could buy me a velocipede though. I'd even like one with the two wheels the same size. The man called them "bicycles". He said they were all the rage in the East."

"I think we will stick with horses, son. I would like to see the store that impressed you so. Ethan? What do you say we do some shopping today? Alex could use some clothes and I believe you mentioned some things you would like to purchase also."

"Yes, how about it boys? Want to tour the shops with a couple of old guys? I did promise Chris to buy a couple of toys for him to give the twins this Christmas."

"I guess we can put up with shopping with you two old men for one day, Pa. We promise not to move too fast for you." Rob answers as Alex grins at Mitch.

"I'll have you boys eating my dust! I can out walk either of you young whippersnappers!" Mitch returns, eyes twinkling.

"According to the stationmaster, they don't expect the snow to be cleared off of the tracks until mid morning tomorrow. If the weather holds as they think it will, we can plan on leaving Denver by noon tomorrow. That will put us home by Sunday evening. Now let's do some Saturday shopping. Where should we start?" Ethan asks as the men pay for the meals.

"Somewhere warm would be my suggestion! I'd be very happy to be able to take a mug of hot coffee along on the trip. That wind outside goes straight through my clothes. someone needs to invent a cup that is capable of keeping coffee hot and is mobile."

"You want the cup to move by itself?" Alex asks giving his guardian his best innocent look.

"No, I want the coffee, inside a cup, to move with me. It's too cold without something to keep me warm."

"But Mitch, don't you just love the snow along the streets? The cold is worth it to have this elegant snow. I heard the horses pulling snowplows clearing the snow off the streets very early this morning." Rob comments as they walk along the street.

"Elegant wouldn't be the word I would choose to describe this, Rob. 'Toe and finger numbing white nuisance' would be my choice of words." Mitch tells him, causing the boys to laugh.

"Maybe to some people snow is a nuisance but to me it's great. Anything that keeps me out of the schoolroom is fine by me. I get tired of Alex and I being the only boys in class. The other four moved or left school. Pa? I'm seventeen now, don't you think I could stop..."

"Don't even ask, Robert. You know very well how I feel about this! You **will** finish this school year and that is my final word on the subject, no more discussion!" Ethan replies sternly cutting the boy off before he can finish.

Undaunted by the tone, Rob tries persuasion. "Pa, how about I go through the rest of the Winter but in Spring, stay home to help with planting and horse training?"

"How about you drop this before you and I take a trip back to our hotel room for a different type of discussion? I said that was my final word and I would not discuss it anymore."

"Yes Sir, end of discussion." Rob replies having noted the dangerous narrowing of his Pa's eyes and mouth. "Let's walk on ahead some Alex. I see something up ahead I want to check into."

"May we?" Alex asks turning to Mitch and Ethan.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up with you at the Emporium." Mitch answers as Ethan nods permission.

* * *

"Rob, why do you keep talking after Uncle Ethan warns you to stop? Are you trying to get yourself punished? Even I know that look he gave you when he said 'no more discussion'. You must want to ride home on the train standing up!"

"I keep pushing because sooner or later he might give in. I stopped when I saw he was about to stop scolding and move to the next step. Look over there, Alex. Do you see the man with the brown box on stilts? Let's go talk to him."

Approaching the young man, Rob sees he's only a few years older than he and Alex.

"Hello sir. Is that a camera? Are you taking photographs?"

"Hello yourself young men. Yes to both questions. I'm photographing the city in the snow to send to a newspaper back East. Photos of the west sell well. Would you like to pose for me? Having people in the picture makes it much nicer. I'll pay you of course. How does one dollar each sound?"

"Yes sir! You have a deal!"

"Good, now go stand by that snowbank with your hands on top of it. The storefronts in the background will make a great photo. That's right, touch the top, look over at me, good.. now.. let's pretend you are going to throw snowballs at each other, ... good one. Okay, let's move to a different scene, how about the park right across the street?"

"How do you take photographs with the box?" Alex asks after they finish posing for photos.

"The photograph is captured on a glass plate which I then put photo paper on top of. The image is transferred to the paper and after using special developing fluid the photographs are visible on the paper. Haven't you had your photograph taken before?"

"No sir, there is no photographer in Paradise. That's where we live."

"The townspeople would like to have photographs to keep. I know mothers would love to have keepsakes of their children. Perhaps one day you can come to Paradise to sell your services. It's four hours south of here by train. My Pa is the sheriff, Ethan Cord, he'd welcome you."

"Well thank you for that invitation, Rob. I just might take you up on the offer. You and Alex have been a great help to me. Here's your money. Have a good day and trip back home."

"Couldn't we see the photographs?" Alex asks somewhat disappointed.

"I'll tell you what, guys. Tell me your names and mailing information and I'll have a set of photos sent to you. How would that be?"

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see them." Alex exclaims.

"We need to get moving Alex. We have to meet our Pa's remember? I think we're late."

* * *

"Uncle Chris, I didn't get to chop firewood or kindling yesterday or today. Pa says I have to keep the firebox and the stove's wood bin full. I can't even carry wood and walk on these crutches."

"That's why I'm here, to help with things you can't manage right now, Joseph. You just take care of that shoulder by resting today. I will do all the chores with you telling me what needs to be done. Dr. Amy says for me to see to it you stay off your feet today. It must be painful to push down on a crutch with a sore shoulder."

"It's getting better. Would you help me to the front room, please? I can sit by the fire and read or something. I've been in bed too much. I promise I'll stay still."

"I'll hold you to that promise. I catch you up off the bench and I'll put you straight back into this bed."

"Yes sir. I'll stay still."

Just as Chris gets Joseph settled on the bench by the fire, the front door opens as Alyssa comes running in.

"Papa! Come quick! The boys are going to hurt themselves!"

"What are they doing?"

"They're in the barn loft and Ben says he's going to try to fly! George and I tried to tell him not to and he won't listen, Aaron won't either!"

"Benjamin Ethan Cord! Aaron Anthony McGinnis! COME DOWN THE LADDER NOW!" Chris calls as he rushes into the barn with Alyssa right behind him.

"Aww, Papa! We're just playing up here, not hurting anything." Aaron calls over the side of the loft.

"Aaron. Did you hear me tell you to do something?" Chris asks sternly with his hands on his hips.

At the boy's nod, he continues "Both of you have until the count of ten, to get those feet carefully moving down the ladder or I am coming up. I can guarantee you do not want me to come up! ONE... TWO..."

As he gets to the count of "eight" both ten year olds are standing in front of him.

"Are you allowed in this loft?" At their head shakes he scolds "I can't hear your heads shake! Answer me!"

"No sir, we aren't supposed to play in that loft." Aaron says quietly as Ben whispers "Nosir"

"Then listen carefully, boys. This is your _**one**_ warning from me. You do not play or do anything that will put yourselves or someone else in danger. You are both aware of what is and is not allowed, so behave! Comprehend?"

"Yes Sir!" Aaron answers quickly. Ben, remains silent trying to figure out what "comprehend" might mean.

"Ben? Did you hear what I said? Do you understand you will not do anything else that is dangerous or you will be in trouble? No more going into the loft!"

"Oh! Umm, Yes Uncle Chris."

"Remember what I've told you both. Now find something to play without getting into mischief. I have wood to chop."

As the boys begin to take turns winding each other up on the rope disc swing, Ben asks "What did he mean by that word comhent?"

"Huh?" Aaron asks.

"You know Uncle Chris asked if we could comhent after he scolded us. I don't know what it is so how can I do it?"

"Oh. That's his word for asking do we understand what he said. _Com **pre hend**_ means understand. Are you ready for me to let go so you unwind? You have a tight hold on the rope, right? I don't want to get in trouble because you spun off the seat."

"I'm ready!" Ben answers giggling.

* * *

Inside, Alyssa and George ask "Claire, have you made dessert for tonight?"

"No, why do you ask? I thought you two were out playing with Ben and Aaron."

"They want to do things that we don't. Can we make an apple pie? Alyssa says she wants to make one and for me to help." George asks.

"There are apples down in the cellar. You two go get five. George, you can peel them while Alyssa makes the crust."

"Yay! We get to make a pie! I love pie!" George exclaims as he heads for the trap door on the floor.

"You love anything sweet! George, you know you have to go outside to the cellar not go through that door. It's not an emergency."

"Aww, come on Claire. Let me and Alyssa go down through the floor just one time. She's not ever done it."

"Just once and then you put the rug and table back where they belong."

* * *

"Well there you two are. Mitch and I were beginning to think you needed rescuing. We finished shopping for the twin's toys without the two of you. What kept you?" Ethan asks as the boys catch up to them at the entrance to the clothing store.

"We were asked to pose for photographs for a newspaper photographer, Uncle Ethan! We each made one dollar and he's going to send us the photographs! They might get published in a newspaper back East! My Da and Ma might even see them if they publish in the Boston Globe!"

"What kind of photographs, Rob? You didn't go into a building with this person did you?" Ethan asks as Mitch replies "That they may, Alex."

"We were watching this guy not much older than us, take pictures of the city. He asked us to pose in the snow and had us act out some snowball fights and play in the snow. We were in the park, Pa. Can we go inside now? I'm really cold." Rob asks gesturing to the men's clothing shop.

"Let's go. Alex, I want you to pick out two sets of trousers and shirts. Hush! You need them, son." Mitch stops the boy who begins to say "I have clothes and..."

"Rob, I want you to look for a warmer coat. It's past time to do away with this jacket. We will donate it to the Ladies Aid society or somewhere else. After the problems with Seth having a similar jacket and the murder investigation, I don't want to see that jacket any longer. Just this once we won't pass it down to Joseph."

"Pa! A new coat? Isn't that expensive when my jacket still fits?"

"You boys need to accept that we are buying clothes for you. Consider it part of your Christmas gifts. Now both of you go inside and try on clothes!" Mitch exclaims sternly while holding the shop door open for the two smiling boys.

* * *

Returning to the chopping block for another armload of wood, Chris hears Pepper barking. Wondering what has the dog excited, he follows the sound, walking around behind the barn. Before he sees the problem he hears Ben say "Pepper, hush! You are scaring Lightning!"

Speeding up, Chris rounds the corner of the barn to see both young boys perched on the back of Ethan's stallion as the dog sits nearby, barking.

"Pepper Quiet!" Chris commands as he slowly walks toward Lightning. "Easy now, big fella. I won't hurt you." He tells the horse as he reaches for his bridle. Holding the horse's head still, he commands "Both of you boys slide off of him. You know better than to try to ride any horse without supervision! You also know that Ethan's stallion is not to be touched! Get off and go stand by the wall!"

Obeying the stern command Ben and Aaron watch as Chris leads the horse back into the barn. Hearing him call "Ben, Aaron come in here." they move very slowly towards the open barn door.


	29. Child Wrangling

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

**Ch. 29**

**Child Wrangling**

* * *

**Paradise: Ranch**

After taking a few minutes to calm his nerves from discovering Aaron and Ben on the back of Ethan's stallion, Chris pats Lightning as he leaves the stall. "Thank you for your patience my friend. The boys didn't mean to upset you. They are just young." he tells the horse now munching on fresh oats.

Walking over to the open barn doors, Chris sees the two boys standing right where he left them against the barn wall. He notices neither one meets his eye as he orders them into the barn.

"All right boys, come stand here in front of me. We have some talking to do. Both of you need to explain what you were doing on that stallion!"

Waiting for the children to meet his eyes he settles and sits silently on a stack of hay bales. Remaining silent and keeping a firm stare on the two squirming boys, Chris waits. Aaron breaks first saying "Papa, we didn't mean any harm. We weren't trying to hurt him, honest Papa. Please don't punish us."

"Aaron, Ben, both of you are well aware of the rules concerning the horses. You are not allowed to ride without permission and as far as stallions go, you aren't allowed to ride them at all! You also know Lightning has been off limits to children since you both came to the ranch. Stallions are very unpredictable and you could be hurt. I recall you have been told to **_never_** try to ride him. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Ben whispers as Aaron nods, now looking at the barn floor.

"Uncle Chris? It was my idea. I told Aaron to help. We wanted to exercise Lightning for Joseph. Papa told him to be sure to take Lightning outside and let him get some exercise everyday. Because of me, he didn't get outside yesterday. Joseph is hurt and can't take him out. We were trying to do it." Ben explains, rushing to get it all said before Chris punishes them.

"Papa, we really were trying to help not cause trouble." Aaron chimes in, also worried.

"Thank you for explaining, Ben. I'm pleased that you both were trying to do something to help with the chores. I do think you could have found something much safer however. Feeding and watering the other animals or helping in the house, are some examples. Do you understand why I was upset when I saw you both on Lightning?"

"You don't want us to be hurt." Aaron answers as Ben nods, whispering "Yessir." Both boys wait anxiously for Chris to speak again, guessing punishment might be next. Aaron shuffling his feet and Ben biting his lip.

"Alright boys, you know you deserve to be punished for doing what you have been told not to do. Stallions are unpredictable animals and you could be hurt. I'm going to assign chores for you to complete tomorrow. Tonight your bedtime is right after supper and there will be no dessert for either of you. Let me hear of or see you on any stallion again without permission and you will both feel a strong sting on your bare behind! Do you hear me, boys?"

"Yes sir!" he hears from the two in front of him.

"Good, now go inside to your rooms until supper. You will eat and then go to bed. Aaron, you and your sister are in Rob's room this time. You two are not bunking in with Ben and George or Claire as there are more beds available. We most likely will only be here tonight. Now go."

"Why do I have to sleep with Alyssa? She has girly germs! I can sleep on the floor in Ben's room." Aaron complains.

"Aaron, I make the decisions and this is what we are going to do. There is no reason to crowd into the boy's room when there is a room available for the two of you." Chris says.

Knowing he should let the subject drop, Aaron argues loudly "Papa! I _want_ to stay with Ben and George! That's what staying overnight is for! Being with friends in their room!"

Amazed at the usually calm Aaron, arguing back. Ben watches to see what Chris might do. He knows what _his_ Pa would do.

"Aaron, this behavior is unacceptable. You _do not_ argue with me as that is disrespectful. You _are_ to do as I say without argument. If you wish to explain your feelings politely without shouting, I will listen. That doesn't mean I will change my position on the matter, however."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for losing my temper, Papa. I just like staying with Ben and George." Aaron answers leaning into his Pa to hug him.

Returning the hug, Chris answers "All is forgiven, son. I know you do but this time we will sleep in separate rooms. You seem overtired today, go inside and rest until time to eat. You too, Ben. You will have plenty of time together tomorrow."

"Uncle Chris? Couldn't we have more chores to do instead of missing dessert? Alyssa said she was making apple pie. I love apple pie! Please?" Ben asks as Aaron stops in the barn door on his way out.

"The punishment is straight to bed after dinner with**_out_ **dessert, Ben. When you disobey you lose privileges. Dessert is a privilege."

"Yessir. What's 'privilege'? Is that another word for something to eat?"

"No, Ben. It means something you are allowed to do or have, not something you MUST do or have. Clothes, shelter plus meat, vegetables and chores are must haves. Sweets, toys and playtime are privileges, things that are good to have but not necessary."

"Buuutt, apple pie and sweets are necessary, Uncle Chris! I _neeeed_ them to feel good. I don't wanna give up pie!" Ben whines.

"Maybe so, Ben but this time you will be doing without unless you'd rather have a spanking. You'd still have early bedtime and extra chores as well." Chris answers firmly as he stands to leave the barn.

"No Sir! I choose to give up apple pie." Ben answers moving fast to catch Aaron who has decided it's best to leave the barn quickly when Chris stands.

* * *

As Chris is busy wrangling irritable children, Ethan, Mitch and the older boys are enjoying extra time in Denver. Having found a clothing shop with ready made men's clothes, Mitch is urging Alex to choose three sets of new clothes.

"Rob, I want you to look for a new coat here. Find something warm as your old jacket is going to be donated to charity. I don't want to see it again after the Seth incident and I imagine you don't need the reminder either."

"Yes sir, I'll be happy to get rid of the reminder." Rob replies.

"You need some winter wear, Alex. Your trousers and shirts are getting worn and aren't warm enough. I want you to choose three trousers and shirts suitable for church not chores. You need a warmer coat as well. Your brown jacket is getting too snug in the shoulders. I'm going to pick out a couple of warm shirts for myself so Ethan and I will be across the shop." Mitch informs the two boys as they enter the clothing shop.

"But Mitch, I don't really need all of that. I have my school trousers and shirt plus church pants and dungarees. You don't need to buy me more."

"It's not open for discussion, young man. I told you what we were going to do, so get to it. Rob will stay with you."

"Yes sir. Come on Rob, help me choose. I've not picked clothes before. My Ma just made them or Da bought dungarees."

Finding a shelf of shirts and trousers, Alex begins to hold up some to his body to check for size. Quickly finding three shirts that will meet Mitch's criteria he turns to the trousers.

"I don't think those trousers will fit, Alex. They are about six inches too short. Look what we have here! These jackets would really make us be noticed. Here this black one looks your size. I like this one." Rob says pulling the jacket on after he puts his old one on a shelf.

"Stop playing and help me with the clothes, Rob. I have held up three different trousers and they are either too long or too short!"

"Try these they're thick wool and look warm. You want to pick some that are long and then get them hemmed. Claire could hem them for you."

"I won't be having Claire sew my clothes! I'll have the dressmaker do it. Mrs. Madison does sewing for a living." Alex answers, unable to keep from blushing at Rob's suggestion.

"So even when you two live in the same house, Mrs. Madison will be doing your sewing? I can tell you, Alex, Claire will get upset if you don't let her be the wife."

"Rob! Hush, will you? Someone we both know could be listening. This is not a discussion I want to have with your Pa or Mitch right now."

"You can't hide it forever. Besides they know you two are courting. Might as well start talking to them now and give them time to come to terms with it." Rob replies just as they both hear Mitch's voice behind them.

"Alexander Patrick Hale!"

Closing his eyes briefly and hoping Mitch didn't hear any of their conversation, Alex turns to face his guardian. "Sir?"

"What are you wearing, boy?"

"Robert Jordan Cord just what do you think you are doing in that leather jacket?" Both boys hear as Ethan joins the group.

"Take off that coat, Alex. We need something different." Mitch tells the boy quietly as Rob answers Ethan's question.

"I think this is perfect, Pa. It fits me, is kind of warm and makes me look older. I'll get this one."

"I don't believe you will, young man. That coat makes you both look as if you are outlaws searching for a shootout! Take it off. We'll find something else that doesn't scream OUTLAW when you see it! We've been through that misconception already." Ethan answers giving the boy a look that Rob knows well. The "Do as I say NOW." look at Rob's protest of "But Pa, I ..."

"Yes sir. I still like that coat though. Why didn't I come here for clothes instead of having to have that Tailor fit me?"

"One, I had already sent word to him we would buy at his shop and two, I didn't know this shop existed. Now, let's try this coat." Ethan replies as he takes a thick dark blue pea coat off the shelf."

"That one makes me look as if I just jumped ship, Pa. I work and live on a ranch not a seafaring ship!" Rob answers shaking his head.

"You are certainly opinionated about your clothes, young man. Shopping with Claire is much easier! She finds dresses and bonnets quickly."

"What about this one?" Rob asks holding up a light blue coat with dark blue collar and cuffs, tan buttons with a fleece lining. It looks warm and more like something a rancher would wear."

"Try it on and see if it fits. If it's not too big, we'll take it." Ethan responds nodding in approval.

"Alex, why don't you get the other one. If it fits me, I know it'll fit you. We can have coats just alike."

"Sure, Rob. Do you think we should find matching bonnets to go with them?" Alex teases.

"Not bonnets but hats! Pa, let's go next door. I saw good looking western style cowboy hats in the window. I need one of those and so does Alex."

"Alex doesn't need a new hat, Rob. Besides, we need to get back to the hotel soon to get ready to board the train." Mitch answers the sparkling eyed boy.

"You don't need a new hat either, Rob. Your old one is perfectly fine. Are you two ready to purchase these clothes?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, I'm ready. I have shirts and trousers plus the coat." Alex answers as Rob says "Yes sir, I'm finished shopping if I can't get a new hat."

"Let's go then. We have to meet the train in an hour. I'd like to get a meal before that as we don't know how long this return trip may take. The tracks could be clear or we could be in for a stop and shovel ride. It's difficult to know for sure." Ethan replies.

"What is a stop and shovel ride, Uncle Ethan?"

"That's what I call a trip where we continue to stop as someone shovels snow off the tracks, Alex. I've been on one trip like that and it wasn't amusing."

"Do we need to send a telegram to Paradise before we leave?" Rob asks.

"No, I think it's best to just arrive. If the trip is long, I don't want Claire or Joseph to worry. The last message I sent, I told them we would be arriving Sunday. I didn't specify a time. If we have to walk home because we weren't met at the station then we will."

* * *

"Boys, did you check behind yourselves to make sure you packed everything you have? It's a good thing we bought two extra carpetbags as we've added a few things since we arrived. Rob, did you pack the gifts you bought?" Ethan asks before the group leaves the hotel rooms.

"I packed everything. It's a good thing I had the clothes I bought sent by general delivery as I wouldn't have room for them in these two bags."

"I've checked Uncle Ethan and all of my clothes are packed. I only brought one extra set of clothes and a nightshirt. Rob is the clothes horse not me. He brought three sets of clothes plus a nightshirt!" Alex answers, sending Rob a teasing glance.

"Yes, well SOME of us had to bring dress clothes as instructed by their overly strict Pa. You are just indulged and don't have to be a proper young gentleman with your clothes." Rob fires back with a grin at his Pa.

"Well I believe you both are proper young gentleman. Let's get moving boys. We want to find good seats away from the coal car! I don't like riding with the smell of burning coal so strong my eyes water." Ethan tells the two teens.

* * *

"It's good we don't have Ben or George with us as they'd want to ride **_in_** the coal car. Ben asked me not long ago how old you have to be to be able to be the "Coal Man" on the train. He wants to be the one who fills the furnace. George said he wanted to be the conductor or the engineer. They both love trains right now." Rob tells Alex as they settle into their chosen train seats. The boys are sitting four rows ahead of the men as they want to feel independent.

"I like trains myself, Rob. It's much nicer to travel by train than by a bumpy hard wagon ride even if the seats are both wooden. It's much faster also. I do wish we'd been able to ride an automobile while we were here in Denver though. I was hoping to see how they work. Do you think they'll ever get an automobile to come to Paradise?"

"It's not like train travel or carriages. You don't have** _one_ **that everyone can ride in, Alex. Automobiles are like horses in a way. They belong to the man who buys them. I don't know if we have anyone in Paradise who is wealthy enough to buy one. Even if they did where would they use it? You have to have roads and we only have main street. I can't see an automobile riding across the fields or the dirt paths can you?"

"No, not really."

"Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"You are the wealthiest person I know. Would you buy an automobile someday?"

"I want to buy a kit for building a house first before I ever buy anything like that. Besides, Pa calls them a passing fad and a waste of money. He says automobiles will fade away and sensible people will keep using horses and wagons. One day not too far off, I'm going to build a house out on my Uncle Vern's place. There are kits where you buy everything already pre-cut and the fastenings come with it. No need to have trees felled and boards measured and cut one at a time. Everything that you might need for the house comes in the kit. That's what I want." Rob answers quietly.

"A house kit? I never heard of that. What do you plan to do out there, train horses?"

"Don't tell Pa, but I was thinking more of cattle or even sheep. I could breed strong cattle to sell. He says horses are better and less work. We've argued over it because I want him to raise cattle to sell and he says no."

"Maybe he knows more about it than you do, Rob. He must have a good reason for not wanting to raise cattle."

"Maybe so, Alex. It won't be too much longer until we don't have to do as they say and can do whatever we want. We'll be considered adults soon and won't have anyone telling us what we can and can't do. When you are grown no one bosses you around. That will be nice won't it? You get to make your own decisions and you don't have to listen to anybody else."

"It does sound good, Rob." Alex answers as the train suddenly slows and stops.

"Why are we stopping?" a passenger calls to the conductor.

"Snow on the tracks. We'll get it cleared and continue soon. I need men willing to go shovel snow. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" Rob calls out, standing.

"I'll help him." Alex replies as he moves to stand also.

With four more men or young men joining the group, the conductor takes them all out to the front of the train.

Seeing the large amount of snow, one of the men asks "Is this an avalanche? I don't want to be caught in another if it is."

"I don't believe it is, sir." The engineer answers. "It seems to be some that just hasn't melted as it's in the shade of the mountain. Alright men, three on each side and let's get it shoveled. We have a schedule and I want to be in Colorado Springs by nightfall. I don't want to be on the tracks after dark tonight or any other night, for that matter."

"Rob?" Alex whispers after they've been shoveling awhile. When Rob looks at him he continues,"What if this is a trap? A setup say, for robbers to come riding in and steal our belongings? We're out here with no guns and no way to protect the train."

"_Alex_! Stop talking like that and shovel! We're not going to worry about things we have no control over. You are scaring yourself for nothing. Relax and get busy. It's freezing out here and my nose feels frozen. I want to get back inside where at least we're out of the wind and it's a little warmer."

* * *

Growing tired after carrying three loads of kindling, Ben sits on the front steps.

"Ben, Papa said we are to keep working until he says to stop. You can't stop yet. He said to bring in enough kindling to fill the firebox on the stove. You have not done that yet. I know how much kindling it takes and it's more than three bagfuls."

"You have your own chores to do so leave me alone. I'm not ready to do more yet."

"I can't finish my sweeping if you don't move. Please move off of the porch so I can finish. When you finish the wood, we can wash the front windows and do the chicken coop together. We'll be finished soon. Now go back to work."

"Go jump in the manure pile, Aaron! You don't get to tell me what to do! Go away why don't you. You don't even live here and you're trying to boss me!" Ben says launching himself at his best friend.

Caught unaware, Aaron goes down hard as Ben's smaller body connects with his. The wooden porch doesn't provide much softness as he lands.

"OW! GET OFF ME! STOP!" Aaron yells as Ben forces him to roll off the porch.

The two boys are so busy pummeling each other, they fail to hear anyone approach. Both gasp in shock as they are jerked apart and held in the air until just their toes touch the ground.

"Benjamin Cord! Aaron McGinnis! STOP this fighting at once!" Ethan declares giving each child a firm shake.

"Glancing up as best he can from hanging by his Papa's fist hold, Ben sees a dangerous look directed at him. Looking over at Aaron, also dangling in mid air, he squeaks out "Papa! You're home. I'm glad you came back."

"I'll always come back, Ben. Now let's go inside and talk this over. You two have some talking to do to explain what you were doing. Come." Ethan answers firmly marching both boys into the house where he finds Chris. Chris is helping Joseph to the couch with his arm around the boy's back.

Looking up when the door opens, he expects the boys only to see Ethan and Rob coming in with them. Ethan is holding both boys by their shirts and from the look he sees in his eyes, something isn't right.

"Well, welcome home Ethan, Rob. We've had quite the adventure while you were away. I'll get to that in a minute. What's with the boys? I had assigned them plenty of chores so they should be out doing them."

"These two weren't doing chores they were rolling in the dirt punching each other." Ethan replies looking down at the children. "Now, before I start swatting, you two go get cleaned up. Ben, go to the bath room, Aaron, go to the kitchen. You are to be back here by the time I count to fifty and we'll discuss this incident! Go!"

Watching the boys fast walk to follow his command, Joseph grins up at his Pa. "Hi, Pa. I'm really happy you're back. You too, Rob. It's been a nightmare since you left. Ben has gone loco and is being a complete brat."

"Hello to you also, Joseph. Where are Claire and Matthew? I thought Matthew was staying here."

"Claire, George and Alyssa went to town to do some shopping. Matthew couldn't come as he and Caleb became sick. They are both better now but were pretty sick fellas. At first it was thought to be young Caleb had measles but it wasn't. Then a stomach problem developed. Miss. Delphie and Dr. Americus have been alternating between helping me here and taking care of them."

"What happened to you, Joseph? Did you get thrown from a horse?" Rob asks, teasing his brother.

"No, Ben jumped out of the loft and I tried to catch him. I hit the floor wrong and my shoulder came out of the thing Dr. Amy calls a socket. I also twisted my ankle. Uncle Chris has been here helping with the animals and me since the second day. I tried hard to keep everything working well, Pa. Ben won't listen to anyone and did what I said not to do."

"Everything in the barn and what else I have seen looks excellent, Joseph. I'm sure you did very well while I was away. Are you to be moving your arm?" Ethan asks after watching the boy manipulate the crutches to stand.

"Actually my arm is much better. It's my ankle that is still sore. I can't put pressure on it or it screams."

"The ankle screams or you do?" Rob asks with a grin.

"Rob. This is serious." Ethan scolds lightly as Joseph grins at his brother.

"Chris, walk out with me and tell me all that has been going on while I've been away. Rob, the two combatants are to be in separate corners. Ben in this corner and Aaron in the kitchen." Ethan informs him.


	30. Time To Pay The Piper

** New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

**Ch. 30**

**Time To Pay The Piper**

* * *

Having returned home to find Joseph hurt and Chris staying at the ranch, Ethan gets caught up on what has happened while he was in Denver.

"You look tired, Chris. Have the children been giving you problems? Taking on six children alone is not as easy as it seems is it? Especially when four are under the age of eleven. What exactly has Ben been up to?"

"It was an experience that's true. Just dealing with my two is enough some days. Did you enjoy your trip, Ethan?"

"It was successful. We were able to conduct the business that needed to be taken care of. I also was able to purchase the gifts you asked for. The toys will be sent to your name at the Mercantile. A train for Aaron and a doll for Alyssa plus a book for them to share. I was able to get Christmas gifts without the older boys seeing them also. Now, answer MY questions and stop stalling. I already know Ben has misbehaved so staying quiet isn't going to help him. Did you have trouble with George or Joseph?"

"Neither were any trouble. Claire was as helpful as always. Ben has been quite the handful while you've been away. Joseph told me some of what went on the first two days. Thursday, they arrived at school only to find it canceled until further notice on account of the possibility of measles being in town. The children returned home and Joseph attempted to take care of the animals. He told me Ben let the milk cows out and ran them off. Joseph spent much of that first afternoon rounding them up. From what I heard, Friday was the day he was hurt sometime late afternoon, I believe. You'll have to talk to him about what happened. I do know Ben was up in the middle loft twice. Once when Joseph found him and again yesterday. He and Aaron were playing there and I made them come down."

"Did you punish Ben for any of his misbehavior?"

"Not for the things that occurred before I arrived, no. I scolded both boys for being up in the loft. Later, while I was chopping wood, I heard Pepper barking the concerned bark the dogs do. Checking into what was going on, I found Aaron and Ben had decided to as Ben called it,"exercise Lightning for Joseph."

"Those two know they aren't allowed to touch or even go into the stall with Lightning! What did they do?" Ethan asks trying to control his frustration.

"They decided to walk him around while they sat on him, apparently. That is what they were doing when I saw them. I had them go to bed without dessert right after supper and then assigned several chores for them to complete today. That is what they should have been doing when you came upon them."

"They were down on the ground rolling and punching each other when I walked up. Aaron was yelling something about "It's your fault! You wouldn't move." I didn't ask questions, just marched them inside. How do you want to handle the fight? Ben knows punching and kicking someone is forbidden. He was to be doing punishment chores at the time. He misbehaved while you were in charge so you have the right to punish him, even to spank him."

"Aaron has never been in a fight before that I know of. I've not discussed consequences for fighting as it's never occurred. I think we should talk to them both and then decide. I just don't see Aaron being the instigator but I could be wrong. Ben has tried several times to get out of the chores, coming in to go to the W.C. four times in an hour, telling me he was 'too tired to pick up kindling' or that his hands had 'sore places' and 'picking up kindling hurt' them. Aaron accepted his punishment without a problem."

"How did you handle the dawdling?"

"Claire handled it before I could. After the fourth time he came in, she told him if he didn't go get that kindling picked up she was taking the wooden spoon out. For some reason that convinced him to stay outside."

"I'm almost positive Ben is the instigator here. Let's go find out. If he is, I'll handle his punishment. You do what you wish with Aaron. Chris, I apologize for Ben causing all this trouble for you. He will be apologizing himself."

* * *

After questioning the two boys, Ethan says "Benjamin, apologize to Aaron for keeping him from working and for fighting."

"He punched me too!"

"You started it, dummy! I asked you nicely to move so I could sweep. You jumped me knocking me down and off the porch!" Aaron answers back angrily.

"Aaron! No name calling, son. Now stay quiet until I say differently." Chris intervenes before the two boys can continue.

"Apologize, Ben, _right_ _now_!"

"I'm sorry for punching you and knocking you down, Aaron."

"Aaron apologize to Ben." Chris commands waiting on the silent child.

As he hears **_"Aaron!"_**, Aaron sighs and responds "I accept your apology and I'm sorry for punching you back."

"Now apologize to Uncle Chris for misbehaving while he was here. I've heard all about your behavior young man and we'll have a discussion later."Ethan commands looking at Ben.

"I am sorry for not behaving, Uncle Chris."

"Thank you, Ben. I forgive you. Alright, thank you everyone for having us, we'll be leaving now. Kids, let's go home. You'll see everyone at school tomorrow."

Turning to Ben after Chris and the children leave, Ethan orders "Use the W.C. and then go to your room and stay until I come for you."

* * *

Hearing Ethan talking to his brothers and sister without him plus knowing he is going to be in tremendous trouble causes Ben to bury his head under his pillow.

"_It's not fair! Papa telling everybody else about the fun they had in Denver. All everybody does is boss me around and scold all the time. Papa took Rob to the city and not me! He doesn't love me anymore. I don't want everybody mad at me._" he thinks as he feels the tears come.

After what seems to be a long wait, he hears his bedroom door open and his Pa's voice say "You may get up now. Come with me, put your boots on and wear your coat. We're going to have a private talk."

"You're going to spank me now, aren't you?" Ben asks as they take what seems to be a very long walk across the yard.

"We're going to talk as I said, Ben." Ethan answers taking his hand.

* * *

Leading him into the barn and lifting him up to sit beside him on the hay bales, Ethan begins. "I want you to tell me what trouble you've been in since I've been away."

"I got in a fight with Aaron and didn't finish my punishment chores today."

"Go on, tell me the rest."

"I argued with Uncle Chris about having to go to bed early." Ben answers stopping again.

"Why did he assign you that punishment?"

"Aaron and I were up in the loft and he said to get down." At Ethan's expectant look, Ben continues "We were on Lightning. I put the bridle on him and we were goin' to ride him for exercise but he walked out of the barn and froze. I think Pepper scared him by barking."

"I see. Now, explain to me how Joseph became hurt."

"He fell on the ground, Papa." Ben answers giving his best wide eyed innocent look.

"What happened to cause him to fall on the ground. What were YOU doing?"

"I was going to see if I could fly like a bird and he called me to get down so I jumped from the middle loft. He caught me."

"You are very lucky Joseph was there to break your fall, Ben. People don't fly and you know this. What you did was extremely dangerous! That loft is _sixteen feet high_ and you could have been severely injured if you had hit the floor! You could have broken your legs, arms or even been KILLED! That is the reason I forbid you boys from going up into that loft! Don't you EVER even try to go up into that loft from now on! Do you hear me? You do and you won't sit comfortably for at least a week! Understand me?!" Ethan asks hoping to scare the boy out of trying it again.

"Yes Sir!" Ben whispers, tearing up at the harsh tone he's hearing.

"Is there anything else that you did to aggravate anyone or cause trouble while I was away?" Ethan asks after letting his message sink in for a few minutes.

"No sir."

"What about running off the milk cows, not doing what Joseph or Claire told you to do, not helping George with the chores? I heard all about those also. I'm disappointed in your behavior young man. You are ten years old and old enough to know to be helpful not deliberately cause trouble!"

"I _was_ trying to help with the cows and Lightning too. I wasn't trying to be bad then, Papa."

"While I appreciate that you wanted to help with the animals, you went about it the wrong way. You are not allowed near Lightning or to take the cows anywhere alone. I have told you many times to never go near stallions as they are dangerous. Stallions have been known to kick, stomp and bite. This is why you are allowed to help with the ponies, the chickens and the other horses but not Lightning."

Sitting quietly for a few minutes, Ethan waits. Not getting any response when he asks "Do you have anything you wish to say?" he continues.

"Ben, I am very disappointed in how you have behaved while I was away. You are to be respectful and obedient to whomever is left in charge while I'm away. The same rules apply whether I'm here or not. Isn't this true, son?"

"Yes sir."

"You not only were disobedient and disrespectful to many people, you also put yourself, Joseph and Aaron in danger. For all of these reasons, you have earned severe punishment." Saying this, Ethan lifts the child, carrying him into the tack room.

* * *

Watching his Papa remove and double his belt Ben whimpers "Please Papa, I'm sorry. I won't be bad like that anymore."

"I hope you won't act this way again but the punishment stands. You deliberately put yourself in harm's way and that alone receives a whipping. Jumping out of the loft, getting on the stallion, you could have been very hurt. Ten licks Ben, bend over this barrel and hold on to the bottom rim." Ethan directs as he steps up beside the barrel putting his hand on the boy's back.

When finished, Ethan sits and holds the boy now sobbing into his shirtfront.

"You can not do such dangerous things, son. I won't allow you to behave in a way where you could hurt yourself or someone else."

"Do you not love me anymore, Papa? You haven't whipped me in a long long time. Not since I was sick. Your belt really stings, Papa."

After checking the 'sting' for himself and seeing only a slight pinkness, Ethan refastens the boy's long john's flap and thick wool pants.

"I still love you very much, Ben. You acted very dangerously son which calls for severe punishment. I punish you to help you remember not to do such things again, to learn better, not because I don't love you."

"But you went away and left me. You didn't take **me**, just Rob. You love Rob more than me."

"No son, I love you just as much as I love Rob, Joseph, Claire and George. I explained why Rob was going, remember? He needed new clothes and a few other things. Son,being jealous and acting badly doesn't earn you anything but a sore backside. Now, let's go inside. Claire and Rob have a venison supper almost ready. After we eat, it's time for a bath and then bed for you. We'll start over tomorrow and you'll be back to the Ben who helps not causes trouble, yes?"

"Yes sir. Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"My bottom is burning. Can I stand up to eat or have a pillow?" Ben asks bouncing from one foot to the other and rubbing the "burning".

"I am pretty sure that sting you feel will stop by the time we eat but you may have a pillow if you wish." Ethan answers, trying not to show his amusement at the sight but to remain stern.

* * *

Seeing his brother put his pillow on his chair, Joseph teases "So you had to pay the piper, huh Ben? Well you certainly earned it. I guess you'll think next time before causing all this trouble. You should be ashamed of yourself for acting so troublesome at ten years old. You acted more like someone four!"

Setting the platter of meat on the table and seeing the pillow, Claire sends her Pa a concerned look only to have him wink at her. Realizing Ben is exaggerating, she nods back.

"_Joseph_. That is enough out of you. Ben paid for his misbehavior now let it drop and eat your supper. Children, until Joseph can walk again, I'll be driving you to and from school in the wagon."

"Pa, I can take us home in the wagon if you need to stay in town." Rob speaks up.

"Thank you Rob, you don't have school on Monday or Friday so I'll be taking them then. You may drive the wagon for the middle days."

"Joseph, I hope you have to stay on crutches a long time!" George says before helping himself to more venison roast.

"George, that statement sounded unkind, young man." Ethan scolds, surprised at the cruel words.

"I only meant so we could ride in the wagon. I get really cold walking to school and back. I didn't mean I wanted him to be hurt." George explains to his frowning Pa before turning to Joseph beside him.

"I'm sorry, Joseph. I didn't mean to sound as if I wanted you to stay hurt."

"I understand George. I would like to keep riding also. At least in the wagon we can wrap in blankets to stay warm. Walking in the cold is no fun."

"Rob, you said you saw snow in Denver. When the man taking photographs let you play in it, did you get to play on sleds?" George asks.

"No, we didn't. Alex and I are too old to ride on sleds and besides we were in the middle of town."

"Snow is beautiful to look at but I don't like to be in it." Claire comments. earning astonished looks from her youngest brothers.

"I _love_ snow. That one time last year when we went to Denver, it was so fun to play in it. I hope it will snow here soon." George tells them.

"Well children, it isn't snowing now and you have school tomorrow. Let's finish eating, get the chores done, baths and maybe you'll have time for a bit of inside fun before bed. Ben, George, Joseph, are your assignments done for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Joseph and George answer as Ben shoves a forkful of food into his mouth.

Waiting until the boy chews many times and then eventually has to swallow, Ethan asks "Ben? Are your school assignments finished?"

"Yes Papa. All my school assignments are done."

* * *

After dropping the boys off at school the next morning, Ethan parks the wagon in the alley beside the sheriff's office. Walking down the street to the Clinic, he enters to find Delphie stitching a young man's hand.

"Good Morning Miss. Delphie, Elmer. Elmer, what did you do to yourself?"

"Hello Sheriff. I was putting in new fencing and cut my hand on a loose nail. I pulled and cut a long slice in my hand."

"Gloves might help with that problem, Elmer. You'll be keeping this hand wrapped and clean now. You come back in two days and I'll change the wrapping. If you feel it burn or get hot you come back in before then." Delphie scolds the sixteen year old.

"Yes'm. Thank ye kindly. I've got work to finish." The boy replies as he takes his leave.

"Good morning, Ethan. Why the long face, is it Joseph?"

"No, just thinking how Elmer should be in school. His Pa is too set on him working though. Joseph's moving better on the crutches and the foot doesn't seem as painful. How many days is he to stay on crutches? He told me until the middle of the week but I want to check for myself. Boys have a tendency to shorten the truth at times."

"Dr. Amy said he should be able to walk on it by Wednesday or Thursday. It's all up to him to tell us when he can put weight on it without pain."

"Thank you for coming and staying with the children until Chris could take over. I appreciate how you stepped in to help with them. I also apologize for Ben causing so much trouble while I was away. He will apologize also, the next time he sees you."

"The children are lovely and I enjoy being with them, Ethan. That Ben is a whirlwind but he's a loving child. He missed you terribly, you know. I do think his actions were to get attention more than cause trouble."

"He received attention, I tell you that. He deliberately put himself and others in danger."

"Oh Ethan, you didn't spank the boy, did you? Surely a talking to would work. He only wanted attention, as I said. He's just not one to ask for it."

"I know you disagree with some of my discipline but raising boys is different than girls. You have stated your Papa only talked to you. It's different with Ben. He knew he was doing wrong and knew what the consequences were likely to be. He even said as much. Enough about Ben. Have you heard the church is having a social this Saturday night? Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?"

"I will hold my peace for now on how you raise boys. I would love to have you escort me. Who will stay with the children?"

"Rob, or Joseph if Rob is planning to attend. I'm sure Claire and Alex will attend. Rob isn't sweet on anyone at this moment. That could change by Saturday evening however. Joseph hasn't decided girls are worth bothering with as of this morning. That could also change but I somehow doubt it will before Saturday."

"You are quite sure of this aren't you? You aren't running the young ladies off now are you?" Delphie teases, laughing.

"No Ma'am. I haven't seen a young lady besides Claire, at the ranch in months."

"The social is to be a Box Social so you'll have to bid on my box to be able to eat with me. I can't give away what it will look like as that isn't fair. I can however give a hint. Do you happen to notice the ribbon on my apron? If you happen to see it on a box of delicious supper, that just might be mine."

"Delphie, you are one of a kind. I will definitely look for the box with the red gingham ribbon. Now, I have to get to the Sheriff's office so I'll see you later. Are you free to go to the hotel for lunch? I can pick up two plates and we can eat together here if you like."

"I'd appreciate that as I doubt I can get away. Dr. Amy was called out early for another birth. These young mothers up at the mining camp are really keeping her busy."

* * *

"Children listen please." Mrs. Brandenburg calls. "Pre- primer and primer level students, you are to copy the math problems from the blackboard to your tablets. I want you to work on your addition and then write your numbers as far as you can count. You older students, put everything away and we'll have a Math Bee this afternoon. Your homework assignment was to study multiplication facts. You've had four days now to complete it so I expect good results. Let's see who can remember the most facts today."

Whispering to his seatmate, George boasts "I know my times tables all the way through the nines. How about you Davy?"

"I get stuck on the sixes, most of the time. How do you know so high already?"

"It's easy when you study. I practice during chores a lot of the time. I say the tables in my head while I'm working. Come on let's get in the line so we can start the game."

Feeling his stomach down around his knees, remembering he didn't do his assignment. Ben follows Aaron as he and the other boys line up against the opposite wall. The girls are going to stand beside their desks.

"We are going to practice today through Thursday. On Friday, we'll have a tournament of multiplication facts to the nine times table. Whomever wins that tournament gets a prize. Shall we begin? I'll ask one boy and then one girl, anyone who misses twice has to sit down. We go back and forth until we have one person standing."

Smiling happily, George eagerly awaits his turn to answer as the students call out facts. Finally he hears "George, your fact is five multiplied by six."

"Yes Ma'am. Five times six is thirty." George answers sending a smile to Alyssa who claps for him.

"Alyssa. Please hold the applause until we have a winner." Mrs. Brandenburg scolds playfully.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now it's your turn. What is seven multiplied by six?"

"Seven multiplied by six is thirty two."

"No, dear. Have a seat as this was your second mistake."

"Ben, your fact is seven multiplied by four" Ben hears.

"Yes Ma'am. Seven multiplied by four is twenty one." Ben answers.

"I'm sorry Ben, that's incorrect. Study your facts more at home. This is your second time to have an error so you may sit down. Amalee? What is the correct answer to seven multiplied by four?" Mrs. Brandenburg asks turning to the girl.

"Seven time four is twenty eight not twenty one. Ben must have forgotten the extra seven." The little girl adds as Ben glowers at her. Listening to his classmates answer, Ben feels his resentment growing.

_"I don't know what we have to learn the stupid facts for. Nobody ever asks 'What's seven time four when we buy something. So stupid. Waste of good time too."_ he thinks before hearing his teacher call his brother. Looking up from his tablet where he's been drawing instead of writing the facts as told to do, he's surprised to see George as the only boy left standing.

"George? Can you answer this fact? Eight multiplied by eight."

"Yes Ma'am. Eight multiplied by eight is sixty four." George calls out as Ben glares at him next.

"Excellent. Amalee, you are the only girl still in the competition. Your question is 'What is eight multiplied by seven?'

"Seven multiplied by eight is forty six."

"That is incorrect. George? What is eight multiplied by seven?"

"Eight times seven is FIFTY six."

"Correct, Amalee, your problem is nine multiplied by six."

"Nine times six is fifty four."

"Correct. George? What would the product be to eight multiplied by nine?"

"Eight times nine is seventy two."

Excellent. Amalee, your turn. "What is the product of nine multiplied by nine?"

"Nine multiplied by nine is ... umm... eighty nine?"

"No, incorrect. This is your second wrong answer. George. Can you answer?"

"Yes Ma'am. Nine multiplied by nine equals eighty one."

"Congratulations George. You won the competition. Everyone needs to continue studying at home this week. It seems we'll have a strong competition with George and Amalee. Most of the rest of you did very well also. Everyone clap for yourselves." Mrs. Brandenburg instructs the class.

* * *

That night at supper, George eagerly announces "Guess what happened at school today?"

"Someone put a girl's pigtail in the inkwell." Joseph guesses before George can continue.

"No, silly. We don't even have inkwells. We just write with pencils or chalk. No, something good happened in our math lesson. I won the Multiplication Bee. We're going to have another one Friday and the winner gets a prize. It was down to between me and Amalee Blackstock. She's good at math."

"Good Job, George!" "Smart boy aren't you? I've never won a school competition." "Good work little brother. Beating a girl is not easy." George hears from Claire, Rob and Joseph.

"Congratulations George. I'm very proud to hear you are a top student in your multiplication recitations. I know how hard you've been working on your times tables. How did you do, Ben?" Ethan asks before glancing over at his other young son. Seeing the glare directed at George, he has his answer.

"Ben, some things take time to learn. If you keep practicing as George does, you will remember more facts."

"I'll help you, Ben. We can study them together and practice reciting them just like we used to do with our letters, remember? We'd take turns saying the A B C's for Claire or Momma or Joseph."

"NO! I DON'T REMEMBER AND YOU KNOW IT TOO! I CAN NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Ben shouts as he runs to his bedroom.

"It's alright, George. You didn't mean anything by what you said. Try not to feel hurt by what Ben says. He's just angry and he's probably also feeling a little jealous because you won and he didn't. Everyone finish eating and we'll have some of that delicious looking pie I see on the stove." Ethan tells the children as he sees tears well up in George's eyes.

"Yes Papa. Why does Ben hate me though? I didn't do anything to be mean to him. I was telling him I'd help him."

"I know you were, son. Come sit with me, George." Ethan answers pushing his chair out to gather the boy in his arms and lap.

"Ben doesn't hate you, George. He's acting up because he's angry at himself. I'll talk to him later and he will apologize to you for his rude behavior. Let's just let him calm down alone while we enjoy ourselves with pie. What kind of pie is it, do you know? Claire wouldn't tell me. You will though won't you?"

"I can't tell you, Papa. I don't know either. She had it made when we got home and there's no slits to smell it." George answers as Claire scolds "Pa! You aren't supposed to be making the little boys tell you secrets!" causing George to giggle.


	31. The Town Social

New Beginnings: A Fresh Start

Ch. 31

**The Town Social**

* * *

The following week went by quickly for Ethan and the family. As Saturday evening approached, Ethan finds himself dressing for the church social. Fastening his dress shirt he listens to Claire talking to the boys in the kitchen adjoining his room.

"But what is the reason you put all that good supper in a box, Claire? We would like to have some of that too." Ben says as George chimes in with "Did you make enough for us to eat some of that chicken? How about the chocolate cake, is there some of that left for us? It's not fair that you fix all of the things we like just so you can give them away."

"I'm not exactly giving it away, George. I'm fixing a box of supper to share with whomever bids the most money to win my box. The young men will all compete to win the young ladies' boxes and then we share the supper box with them. It's a fun way to raise money for the church and get to be with friends at the same time. You two will do this one day and you'll be bidding on some young lady's box."

"NUH UH!" Ben exclaims in disgust.

"YUCK! Claire! Why would I want to do that? I don't even like girls! Well, Alyssa's okay but the rest? No Thank You!" George answers.

* * *

Pulling on his dress boots, Ethan walks out to the kitchen to rescue Claire from her tormentors.

"Boys, that is enough out of the two of you. Claire has already explained Box Socials to you so you know the reason for it. You can see, if you look at the stove, we are leaving enough for you two and Joseph to eat for supper. I want you to be on your absolute best behavior tonight and not give Joseph any reason to report you to me when I come home. I plan on having a good night and don't want to end it with having to punish you when I get back. May I have your word as young gentlemen that you will help Joseph look after the animals and the house tonight? I can count on you two, am I right?"

"Of course you can, Papa. I don't cause trouble at all." George answers, somewhat miffed at the idea he would cause problems.

"I'll be good, Papa. I promise I'll do whatever Joseph tells me to do." Ben answers eyeing the cake on the stove.

"Ben, George, thank you for your promises. You two may have one slice of cake now but the rest is for dessert."

"Really? We can have two pieces? One now and one later?" Ben asks astonished at being given cake before supper.

"Shh, Ben. Don't question it just do it." George whispers loud enough for Claire and Ethan to hear and exchange smiles.

_"Ben, don't say much or he might change his mind and say we have to wait until we eat!" _George sends to his brother silently as Rob walks in the side door.

* * *

"The wagon is ready, Pa. I put in the second seat so we have space for everyone to ride without sitting in the dusty wagon bed. Are we ready to leave?"

"Where's Joseph? Wasn't he out helping you?"

"Yes sir. He's coming. He was right behind me, I thought." Rob answers.

"You look nice tonight, Rob. Your new clothes fit you much better than your others. The pants aren't too short or too tight. You've filled out in the last few months." Claire says eyeing her brother.

"Is that a nice way to say I'm getting too fat?"

"No, it means as I said. You are getting taller and broader, more like Pa than Joseph. I don't quite know how to say it."

"I get what you mean, I was only teasing. You look nice too. Alex loves that blue dress with the white trim you are wearing. He won't say so though. He's kinda shy and too quiet sometimes." Rob replies causing Claire to pretend to smack him.

"Alex is just fine as he is so you just hush!"

"We need to get going soon if we are going to arrive a little early as you wish to, Claire. I'll check on Joseph while you two finish your spat. Do remember your coats as it is cold out." Ethan says as he walks across to the door.

"We aren't fussing with each other, Pa! We're just teasing each other." Claire tells him.

"If you say so, Claire. I'll be outside when you two are ready."

* * *

"We'd better get going, he doesn't like to wait. Here, let me help you with your coat. You did a fine job of sewing it." Rob says as he takes Claire's wool coat off the rack.

"Thank you kind sir. You make a good gentleman at times. I'm ready. George, Ben, behave for Joseph tonight. He's still weak from his use of crutches. Don't tire him out too much."

"We'll be nice. Bye Claire, Rob. Have fun." George answers for both boys as Joseph walks in.

"Pa said if you are coming, to hurry as he is about to go alone. Don't say I said but I think he really is looking forward to eating with Miss. Delphie."

"I think so too, Joseph. They are seeing more of each other lately." Claire answers, smiling.

"Claire, I told you he didn't like to wait. Let's go, I'll carry the box." Rob tells his sister as he lifts the small wooden box off of the table.

* * *

As the wagon leaves the yard, Ben turns from the window to ask "Joseph? If Papa wants to eat with Miss. Delphie but he doesn't know what her box or basket of supper looks like, how is he going to get to eat with her?"

"I'm sure it will work out, Ben. What do you two say to eating now and then having popcorn by the fire later?"

"Can we have hot chocolate too?" Ben asks as George wants to know "Could we make popcorn balls, Joseph? I know we have molasses and sugar. Please?"

"We'll see, George. I can't let you two make a mess of the kitchen. I'll think it over as we eat. Now help me warm up the supper. Ben, get two pots ready for the green peas and the potatoes. We have half a canning jar of peas here. George go out and get some wood from the woodbin on the porch. We need to put it in the stove as we need it hotter."

"I will but you didn't say about the hot chocolate. Can we?" Ben asks moving to get the pots from the cabinet under the sink.

Rolling his eyes behind Ben's back, Joseph answers, "I'll do what I can, Ben. Now come on and help me over here. I'm hungry."

"What will we have other than potatoes and peas? Did Claire leave any of the bread she baked yesterday? I think there's some apple butter down in the cellar. I don't think we've used all of it yet. Want me to go look?" George asks as Joseph confirms there is bread.

"I love apple butter on toast. Let's have that too, Joseph. Please can we?"

"You don't have to beg, Ben. If we have any we'll use it. You can go check George after you get the wood but be careful on the steps to the cellar."

* * *

"OOH, Joseph! George lit a lantern out on the porch! I saw him! You know you aren't allowed to use matches alone, George!" Ben chortles as George comes back in from the porch with an armful of small logs and a lantern.

"George. You should have asked me to light it or watch you do it. You know better! What would Pa say?" Joseph scolds lightly.

"He'd have a lot to say but I'm able to light a lantern. It's a dumb rule that we have to be twelve to light things without supervision. The twins are not much older than me and Ben and they can use matches alone. Uncle Chris let's Alyssa and Aaron light lanterns and fires in the fireplace too without him having to watch them."

"Mm hmm. What would Pa say to that argument? Tell him Ben."

"He'd say 'it doesn't matter what Uncle Chris or anyone else lets their children do, it's what he says that matters.' Then he would put you over his knee and light a fire on your bare bottom! He did that to me last month so I know. Are you going to tell, Joseph?"

"Not unless he comes right out and asks 'Did George light a lantern?'. I doubt he would have a reason for asking so I don't have to say anything. Just **do _not_** do it again, either of you. I mean it, boys. You do and I will tell Pa! Now go see if there's any apple butter. Ben, you can go too and hold the butter."

* * *

As the younger boys are finding more treats for supper, Alex and Rob are setting up the area for the many boxes and baskets of delicious smelling suppers. Helping to carry in a long table from the restaurant, Alex whispers "What color ribbon is Claire using? I need to know."

"Alex, that's cheating." Rob whispers back.

"So you don't know then?"

"I DO, didn't you ask her?" Rob replies grinning at his best friend.

"ROOOB. I have to win Claire's box or basket. Heck, I don't even know what she packed it in. Give me some information so I can bid on it. I am not going to let some guy have MY supper. She fixed my favorites or so she said she was going to. Fried chicken, fresh bread, chocolate cake and more if I know her."

"She brought a dark blue ribbon but it has white dots on it. It's actually a piece of material from another new dress she's been sewing. It has the colors of the dress she's wearing and you'd best compliment her dress. She spent hours sewing it new just for a special occasion."

"Thanks my friend. I appreciate the help. I have five dollars to bid with. Do you think I can win her basket or box?"

"It's a small box and five dollars should be more than enough. Now, let's get this table inside so the women can arrange the suppers to be bid on.

* * *

Finally, after what seems hours to the many hungry young men, the bidding begins.

"Now, gentlemen, we have divided this auction into two groups. This first group is the fifteen to twenty year old ladies and the second is the twenty one and up ladies. Now, to win a young lady's and they are all young ladies to me," the older auctioneer begins, waiting out the laughter to his comment. "To win the supper and the opportunity for some good company from the young lady, you must bid for that right. The highest bid wins. We will start the bidding with this nice pail tied with a green ribbon. Who will start at fifty cents?"

The bidding jumps from fifty to seventy five cents quickly before the auctioneer hears the men calling:

"One dollar!"

"TWO!"

"TWO FIFTY!"

"TWO SEVENTY FIVE!"

"TWO SEVENTY EIGHT!" a man in the back calls out among some chuckling.

"That's all I have to raise it, is three cents, fellas!" the young man replies.

"Any other bids? No? Sold to Hans Jorgenson for two seventy eight! Will the owner of this pail please come forward? Ahh, yes. Miss. Mims you have a supper date with Mr. Jorgenson. You two enjoy it."

The boxes, pails and baskets are quickly and eagerly claimed by bidders until finally Alex sees Claire's white and blue ribbon on a small wooden crate. Glancing at her on the side wall he catches her eye. Receiving a small nod, he begins to bid.

"I have the opening bid, sir. Three dollars."Alex calls loudly.

"Well now that's a high opening bid, young man. Anyone else want to bid?"

"I bid three seventy five!" Rob calls out nudging his friend.

"Three seventy five. Anyone else?"

"Five dollars!" Alex shouts glaring around the room.

"Five dollars it is. Going once, twice, SOLD to Alexander Hale. Claire you have a special friend waiting for your fine cooking." Mr. Andrews calls. This announcement spurs more good natured laughter around the room as most are aware of the couple's close friendship.

* * *

"How did you guess this one was mine, Alex?" Claire whispers as they walk towards the restaurant. The couples choose either the back or the church, the school or the restaurant to share a meal.

"Rob told me the color of your ribbon. I wanted to be the one to win your supper and your company. That's a lovely dress you are wearing. It matches the ribbon doesn't it?"

"Well thank you for bidding and for the compliment. The colors match, yes. Let's go in, I'm ready for some warmth. I can warm up the meal on the restaurant stove. It'll take just a few minutes and we can eat."

"It was nice of the manager to let us all use the restaurant and not open it to the town tonight." Rob answers as he holds the door open for Claire.

* * *

Back at the church, Mr. Andrews is finishing with the younger group. Holding up a basket decorated with green, yellow and white ribbons, he calls "What a lovely basket. I smell something with apples in this one. Apple pie or cake and it's still warm. Who will bid for this lovely basket? I'm sure the young lady is lovely also."

Having been watching the group of young women standing beside the wall, Rob sees Cecily Blackstock's face get slightly pink. Smirking to himself, Rob calls out "Three dollars, sir!"

"Ah, here we go again folks. Another young man with money to burn, bids high. Anyone else? It is for a good cause. Remember we are raising money for an expansion of the church building. Paradise is growing out of it's church."

"Four dollars!" Rob hears behind him.

Recognizing the voice as belonging to Mitch, he turns and gives his honorary uncle a swift glare.

"You are above the age limit, Uncle Mitch! You are over twenty!" Rob calls out.

"He's got you there, Mitch!"

"You tell him Rob!"

"Don't let him swindle you!" Rob hears from other men.

"Rob is correct Deputy. You are bidding in the wrong group. Wait a few minutes and we'll have the group for men such as yourself. The over thirty five group." Mr. Andrews can't resist teasing.

"Hey now, Andrews! I'll have you know I'm not thirty yet!" Mitch yelps causing even more laughter.

"We have a bid of three dollars as the last bid was disqualified on the age limit. Anyone else? Good, sold to Rob Cord! Now who owns this lovely basket?"

"I do sir." Cecily replies stepping out of the group by the wall.

"Ah yes, Miss. Blackstock. May I introduce Robert Cord? You two enjoy your meal."

* * *

"Hello Cecily. I'm Rob, Claire's brother. We've met but not talked together. Will you share your cooking with me?" Rob asks quietly as the two move to the back of the room.

"Hello Rob. I know you already. We do attend school together or have you forgotten that?"

"No, I didn't forget. We just haven't been together long what with the measles scare and all. Come let's go over to the school to eat. As far as I know, everyone has chosen the back room here or the restaurant to share supper. We could be more alone there."

"As long as there is a chaperone, I can eat there."

"Mrs. Mulligan is chaperoning there. I heard Pa ask her about doing it."

* * *

"What did you bring?" Rob asks trying to conceal his stomach's growling at the aroma coming from the food.

"I have a pail of chicken and dumplings, cornbread, two jars of lemonade, apple cake and a little more for us. I hope you are hungry because I am not used to cooking for two so I probably brought too much."

"That would be wonderful, Cecily. I have not eaten but a slim sandwich since breakfast. Breakfast is at seven o'clock even on weekends. We don't get to sleep late. My Pa insists the animals need to stay on schedule so all of us stay on schedule also."

"Yes, it is about the same with me. Living in a boarding house means I am always working. Tonight is the first time off I have had in months. You know, I don't believe children should have to work all the time."

"Yes, I agree. If I'm not doing schoolwork, I'm doing ranch chores. May we eat soon?"

"OH! I am sorry. I get on my topic and forget what is happening around me. My Papa says I talk more than a politician when I get on as he calls it 'my soapbox'." Cecily answers, quickly unpacking her basket. Here, if you will spread this tablecloth on the teacher's desk, I will begin dishing up the chicken and dumplings. I brought bowls and spoons from home. I hope you don't mind drinking from canning jars."

"I am not an aristocrat. I will drink from a dipper if I need to. Thank you." Rob says as she hands him a bowl of warm supper.

* * *

"Claire is very smart isn't she? She knows all the answers to questions in school. Does she study all the time at home?"

"No, she actually doesn't need to study much. She is one of those rotten people who can read through something and remember it from then on. She even understands Shakespeare! I love my adopted sister but that makes me so jealous. I spend hours studying and with Shakespeare, it might as well be French. I never get it."

"I like books but not Shakespeare. I agree with you on this. Have you read Gulliver's Travels? My Papa bought a copy recently and we take turns reading aloud at night."

"No, I haven't read that. I have read some of Dickens and Moby Dick. Do you like reading?"

"I do and I used to borrow books from the classroom to take home to read. My other school had a lending library in the classroom. I wish they had that here."

"Well, I have a few books at home and Claire does also. We would lend them to you if you'd like."

"I'd like that. I'm enjoying our supper together. Claire has a nice brother. Mine are despicable."

"I think all younger brothers can be that way at times. I enjoy having mine around most of the time though. I grew up alone with just an elderly uncle until Ethan made me part of his family last year. I haven't had as long to let brothers get to me as you have. I enjoy having supper with you too. I have a confession. I knew this was your basket. I heard you telling Claire yesterday how you planned to use yellow, white and green ribbons. I was waiting for your basket to come up so I could try to win it."

"That's sweet, Rob. I wondered why you started the bidding so high. I'm happy I didn't have to eat with Elmer whatever his last name is. He's difficult to talk to. I've tried."

"Yes, well if you are done, I'll help you pack up. We need to get back to the church. I don't know where our so called chaperone went. My Pa wouldn't be happy if he knew I was here alone and neither would yours. Let's keep this information to ourselves."

"Definitely. Will you come visit me at the boardinghouse some? I need someone to talk to besides my family."

"I will. Let me help you with your coat." Rob replies.

* * *

While Rob is enjoying getting to know Cecily, Ethan and Delphie are finishing their meal together also.

"So Ethan, what do you think of Matthew deciding to propose to Linnea Brandenburg? She came by the office and was very happy. I hear he's sending a letter home to request his Mother's ring."

"I think he's made a good decision. I have seen how Caleb has settled down since he's been involved with the family. The boy needed a man in his life and Mrs. Brandenburg needed the help. Matthew will be a good Papa for the girls too. I'm happy for them."

"He loves Claire and the boys so I knew he'd be good with children."

"Yes, he's learned to be a good uncle. We had a rough beginning though. Joseph blamed him for the hardships he went through with his Father. I finally sat him down and explained to the stubborn boy that Matthew was only about Rob's age and couldn't have done much to help. He and Matthew had a long conversation and Joseph came to realize I was telling the truth. I'm hoping all that anger has left him now but with Joseph I never know. He'll be calm and well behaved for months and then something happens to set him off and he's a different child. Of all the children, he's the one I've had more outbursts with. He has a temper at times."

"Joseph is a sweetheart and very loving. The boy you describe is not the boy I know. I adore all of your children but Joseph has a special place in my heart. The way he cares for his younger brothers and his sister is wonderful. Ethan, not all boys are that way."

"So you love my children, hmm? That's nice to know. What about their adoptive Pa? Would you consider letting me court you for six months? I've enjoyed our conversations and even when we disagree, I feel a connection to you. I enjoy spending time with you. Delphie, would you be willing to enter a courtship?" Ethan asks, feeling like a fifteen year old asking for a dance for the first time.

"I would be honored to enter a courtship with you, Ethan."

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to more nights like this. The meal was delicious, thank you. Let's go back to the church, I believe it's time to gather my children so I can head home. Joseph may need a break from the two youngest."

* * *

Riding into the yard, Ethan says "Rob, Claire, you go on in. I'll take care of the team and be in soon."

Walking into the house a few minutes later he finds Ben and George standing by the kitchen table obviously hiding something from view.

"Hello boys, did you have a good time tonight? Joseph, did you have any trouble?"

"No sir. We didn't have trouble. We have something for everyone though. Okay Ben, George move now."

"Look Papa! Look Rob and Claire, we made popcorn balls! Just like you used to with Mama, Claire." Ben nearly yells in his excitement.

"Did you now. Well the kitchen is very clean and you two boys are also so Joseph must have cleaned up." Claire answers.

Seeing Ben's disappointed face, Rob says "They look very good, guys. I want to try one as I've never had a popcorn ball. May I?" The last question being addressed to his Pa.

"Get the milk Joseph. We'll all have warm milk and popcorn balls as a treat. First though, let's all put on our nightclothes and slippers too. We'll need to be heading to bed soon as we have chores before church tomorrow."

* * *

"Well done boys. These popcorn balls are perfect." Claire praises as they all munch on their treat.

"Joseph helped us with the recipe. He remembered the salt. I remembered we stir the sugar and molasses together while the pan heats but forgot the salt. Then we poured it over the popped corn and cool a little. After that we made the balls with our hands. We washed first, Claire." Ben answers.

"YOU remembered, Ben? You remembered Mama's recipe for popcorn balls? By yourself?" Claire asks suspiciously.

"He did Claire. They asked to make them and Ben told me exactly what we needed and how to do it. He just forgot about adding some salt."

"I remember making these for Christmas. We'd put them in brown paper and tie a red Christmas ribbon on each one. Mama gave the troupe of actresses and actors these for gifts the last year we had a Christmas before she got so sick. I remember that we had popcorn balls and a big gingerbread boy and girl cookie for each of us on Christmas morning. Claire had the girl cookie."

"Yes Ben. We sure did. That was a special Christmas even if we didn't have any other gifts. We had Mama and that was enough." Claire replies tearfully.

"Well now, we need to be getting to bed. We are going to be having a special announcement from your Uncle Matthew tomorrow so let's get rested. Ben, it is fantastic that you are regaining your memories. I am proud of you and George for behaving so well for Joseph. Go on to bed, I'll come read to you after you are settled." Ethan speaks up breaking up the quiet.


	32. Good Friends

** New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

Ch. 32

**Good Friends**

* * *

The announcement in church that Sunday has the town ladies buzzing with preparations and on a few children's parts, concern. The news of Matthew Carroll and Linnea Brandenburg's upcoming wedding in two weeks has the ladies meeting to discuss how to arrange a quick shower for the bride to be.

"I say we just gather at the church one evening and bring whatever we can spare as gifts. They didn't exactly provide us with time to make a new quilt or send to the city for a gift. Does anyone have a suggestion as to gifts?" Mrs. Anderson inquires of her friends as they meet in her parlor to have tea and cake.

"I have a new quilt I made for my daughter. I can give that for a gift. Beth can make do with what's on her bed now for a few months."

"I'll provide them with the wedding meal", "I could stay with the children while they go on a brief honeymoon trip", "I can find something at home to give, I just don't know what yet." The women answer.

"Well, those are good ideas. I'm sure Linnea will appreciate each one. It isn't as if she's a new bride, as she is a widow. She has much of the essentials for a home now. We can just add in a few newer items. I, myself am going to loan her my wedding dress as she and I are about the same size. She can't get married in a frock she wears as the schoolteacher. My wedding gown is still stylish even if it is rather old now."

* * *

"Ben, George hurry please. Pa said I can go to town as soon as I finish chopping kindling to fill the kindling box. I finished splitting logs and filled the two wood bins already. How much more do I have before the kindling box is full?" Joseph asks his younger brothers as they return for another armload of kindling.

"I say it's almost full now. With this load and the chips that we haven't picked up yet, that would be almost enough." George replies picking up several small split pieces of wood.

"So maybe about two more trips for you two would do it. Come ON, Ben. Work faster. You are lagging around like a lazy lion today. Hop to it, will ya?" Joseph calls as Ben slowly walks around looking down at the split sticks.

"I am **not** a frog, Joseph. I **_can't_ **hop to it. Joseph? Why does Uncle Matt want to get married?" Ben asks, thinking back to the announcement in church that morning.

"Because he wants to have a lady in his life, I suppose. Someone to cook for him and wash his dirty shirts and dishes, be a companion to him. Maybe also to warm his bed at night." Joseph answers snickering to himself after casting a quick glance around to make sure his Pa wasn't near enough to hear that last comment.

"Joseph? Will we still have Miss. Brandenburg for our teacher? I don't want a new teacher."

"She'll stay on as a teacher as far as I know. You'll have to call her Mrs. Carroll though. She's going to be our aunt when she marries Uncle Matt. Don't get the idea she'll go easier on you though." Joseph adds as both boys' faces light up at his statement. "If anything, having her as a relative will mean she's tougher on you so be sure to do your studies well, Ben."

"I still don't see why they have to get married. Why can't they just be friends like Claire and Alex?" Ben asks.

"Claire says people get married because they love each other and want to be partners in life. She says ladies and gentlemen come together because they want to be together forever and it's more than just someone to keep house. I got scolded for saying men want someone to do house chores when we talked about marrying as I was helping with lunch. I love my family but I don't want to marry any of you." George answers as he picks out the largest stick he can find to finish his load.

"Families don't marry each other, George. You find someone from a different family and create a new family together. Okay enough talk, go dump your load then come back. Hurry!" Joseph orders.

"Ben! George! STOP!" The young boys hear as they race toward the front door.

Freezing in place at the shout, both boys watch apprehensively as Ethan strides towards them.

"What is the rule about carrying sticks or logs?" he asks, hands on hips frowning down at the two panting children.

"We're supposed to walk, Papa."

"Very good, Ben. George, why do I insist on you children walking?"

"Because if we fell we could get hurt with the sticks or logs, sir." George answers throwing in the 'sir' in hopes of getting out of any scolding that might be coming.

"If you know this, why then did you run?"

"Joseph wants to go to town so we were hurrying for him." Ben answers.

"Did he tell you to run, Ben?" Ethan asks, his voice going into the danger zone.

"No, Papa. He just said he wanted us to hurry and not be slow at picking up kindling. We decided to run he didn't say to do it." Ben answers after hearing George's silent message, _Don't get Joseph in trouble, he'll be mad at us._

_"_Thank you for your honesty boys. Go put the kindling up and from now on, **_walk_ **while carrying sticks or logs! I don't want you hurt."

"Yes sir. Let's go Ben." George answers as Ben says "Yes Papa."

* * *

Walking over to his older son, Ethan says "You've done enough son. Go be with your new friend but I want you home for supper. Remember, I want you inside the house by dark so leave to get home on time. Enjoy yourself but you and Theodore obey Mr. and Mrs. Blackstock."

"Thank you, Pa. I'll be home before dark. Theo wants me to see their bicycle. Mr. Blackstock ordered one for them to share last Christmas. It arrived on the train with their other belongings. I can't wait to try to ride it!" Joseph responds, turning to chop the axe into the chopping block.

"Hurry and wash plus brush the wood chips off your clothes. Be careful, don't let the newfangled thing buck you off. We don't want any more sprained ankles." Ethan smiles back at the excited boy.

"It's not a horse, it's a bicycle, Pa! It won't buck me off." Joseph calls back laughing as he hurries to clean up.

* * *

Arriving at the boarding house, Joseph is greeted by Theo's younger brother Jackson. "Hello Joseph. Did you bring Ben or George with you?"

"You don't see them do you dummy? Where do you think they are, in his pockets?" Theo asks scornfully as he pushes his brother out of the doorway."

"I'm not DUMB! Don't call me names Teddy! He could have left them somewhere here in town."

"I didn't bring the boys, Jackson. They're at home helping with chores. Maybe next time they can come too." Joseph answers attempting to stop the squabbling before it gets one or both boys in trouble. "May I come in? It's chilly out here. "

"Move Jack, we have a guest and you're blocking the door!" Theo tells his brother before saying to Joseph "He's so annoying. I don't know how you deal with _two_ younger brothers. C'mon let's go to my room and be alone."

"I don't mind if Jackson wants to come too."

"I DO! Jackson, Papa said to clean the front room and I know you haven't done that. You best get to it or you will be sorry when he comes home."

"Bye Joseph. I'll talk to you later, maybe."

"See ya around, Jackson." Joseph answers following Theo up the stairs.

"You said you were cold, well I have something that will warm you up fast." Joseph hears him say from inside the chiffarobe as he sees him reaching for something.

"Here. I know this will warm us up. Want some?"

"_Theo_! Where did you get that? You know we're too young to have any!"

"I don't feel we are too young. I'm going to be fifteen in two months! As to where I got it, well that's staying a secret for now." Theo answers taking a drink from the whiskey bottle before handing it to Joseph.

Thinking about what his Pa would say and more importantly _do_ if he learned of this, Joseph shakes his head.

"No thank you, Theo. I don't want any. My Pa forbids us to drink alcohol until we're twenty one. The last time I broke that rule I didn't sit comfortably for a week so I'll pass. Let's go outside. You said you had a bicycle to show me."

* * *

Later after four rides on the wobbly, hard to control bicycle, some hot chocolate and cookies from Mrs. Blackstock, two games of checkers and a game of hide and seek inside, Joseph sees it's time to leave.

"Thank you for asking me to come Theo. I enjoyed everything. I can't believe your Mama let us play hide and seek inside. That was a-lot of fun with Jack and the girls, I've never played it inside. I have to be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Yes, I had a good time too. You need to come again so you can practice with the bicycle. You only ran into the bushes twice on the last ride. That's getting better."

"It's hard not to pull too much on the reins, umm handlebars. I'll be better next time. I have to go, it's going to be dark soon and I'll have to hurry to make it home on time."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Theo calls as Joseph walks towards the small gate in the picket fence. Reaching it at the same time as Mr. Blackstock, he greets him. "Good evening again, sir. "

"Leaving so soon, Joseph? You are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you sir, but I didn't ask permission to stay and I have to be getting home."

"Did you and Theo enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes sir, we had a great time. Mr. Blackstock, sir, I don't mean to be rude but I have to be home before dark and I'm about to be late. I'm going to have to leave and run, sir."

"No son, you don't have to rush. I need to ride out to see your Pa anyway so let me hitch up the buggy and I'll take you home. Let me just tell the Mrs. where I'm going. Wait here."

* * *

Hearing the sound of horses entering the yard, Ben looks out the front window.

"Papa! It's Joseph and Mr. Blackstock. George, come look at the fancy buggy! It even has lanterns on each side of it." Ben calls out.

Walking out to the buggy from the barn as his Pa opens the front door, Rob calls "Hello Mr. Blackstock. Would you like me to put the horse in the barn?"

"Hello Rob, Ethan. No thank you Rob. I'll not be staying long."

"Rob, Joseph, go inside." Ethan tells the boys after greeting Mr. Blackstock.

"What can I do for you Lawrence? Did Joseph cause trouble today?" Unknown to the men, Rob was asking the same question of his brother.

"Did you do something wrong today? Is that why you were brought home?" Rob whispers as they reach the door.

"No, I didn't do anything. I don't know why he came other than he said he needed to talk to Pa." Joseph whispers back after a brief glance over his shoulder.

Seeing the boy glance back and guessing the reason, Mr. Blackstock answers loud enough for the boys to hear. "No, Joseph was well behaved today. I came for a different reason."

Sighing in relief, Joseph opens the door and walks in as Rob follows.

"I take it the boys were lingering to listen?" Ethan asks smiling. "Either that or you think I have a hearing problem."

"The first one. Joseph looked apprehensive all the way here. I should have said something to him. He and Theo enjoyed being together from the little I did see. I wanted to ask a favor. Amelia has her mind made up that we are having two Christmas trees this year. She wants one for the family and one to sit in the front entrance. Would you be willing to go with me and show me where to cut good trees? I ask because I know you have lived here longer and can show me the best spots. Also I don't know who owns what land out here."

"Of course, I'd be happy to do that, Lawrence. Let's set it for next Saturday and maybe take the kids along. They'd enjoy the trip, I believe."

"I was hoping we could do it sooner, Ethan. We usually get a tree three weeks ahead before they sell out."

"You don't have to worry about not having any available. There are hundreds of suitable trees around. Besides, you don't want it to dry out too quickly. Now, would you mind if I asked Deputy Johnston and his children along? This is there first Christmas here also."

"The more the merrier, they say. We'll talk more about when and where later on. I have dinner waiting and need to get home before it's thrown to the dog. Thank you for the information. I'll see you in town."

"Safe trip, Lawrence. Thank you for bringing Joseph home as he was going to be late for curfew."

"I held him up asking him questions, he was leaving just as I came in for the second time. Don't blame the boy. He's very well behaved and a good influence on Theo."

"Good to know, good night." Ethan replies as Mr. Blackstock hups the horse to drive out of the yard.

* * *

Hanging his coat and hat on the rack, Ethan walks over to the table where the family waits to eat.

"Papa, can we get a buggy like Mr. Blackstock's? It's big enough with two seats for all of us to ride and it's so shiny. Is Joseph going to get a whipping?" Ben asks before Ethan has settled into his seat.

"Ben! Hush up!" Joseph commands.

"We aren't in need of a fancy buggy on a ranch, Ben. Why do you ask about Joseph, not that it's any of your business."

"He had to be brought home. You said if we ever got brought home from playing with friends we'd be in trouble."

"I wasn't brought home for misbehaving! He wanted to talk to Pa and offered me a ride! Of all things to start remembering, you have to pick that!" Joseph snaps angrily as he glares at his brother.

"Calm down Joseph. Ben, you concentrate on eating and not worry over your brother. No one is in trouble, yet. They will be if they don't eat their supper." Ethan answers pointing to the boy's full plate.

* * *

Having heard the plans for the following day, Claire requests to stay home. "Pa, I can have hot cocoa and coffee plus cookies for when you get home. I can also make lunch if you'd like me too. Cecily could stay with me if she doesn't want to go."

"I was planning to ask Alex to come along. We could use another pair of strong hands plus another pair of eyes to watch all the youngsters. Rob is coming along as well. Are you positive you don't want to go?"

"Yessir. I'd rather stay warm. If you need me to watch the kids, I'll come though."

"No, you stay if you prefer. We would appreciate something warm when we return. Do the boys have mittens that fit? They'll need them as it is really dropping out there."

"Yes sir, both mittens and gloves. Did you see the note Miss. Brandenburg sent? I put it on your dresser last night."

"No, I missed it. Let me go get it." Walking back to the kitchen, he asks "Did you know George is having problems with mathematics? Linnea writes that he's failed three quizzes on multiplication in the last week. His math grade is now a C two weeks ago it was an A. I haven't seen any papers marked failing, have you?"

"No sir, I haven't. George has his multiplication facts memorized all the way to twelve, Pa. I don't know what might be happening on those quizzes but I know he can multiply. He's even begun to show me he can do simple division problems."

"There's something not quite right here. If he can do it with you then he can show it at school. He and I will discuss this when they come in from school which judging from the noise on the porch would be now."

* * *

Opening the door for the boys, Ethan says "Take off your coats and come get warm, boys. Claire will have warm milk for you in just a minute. How was your day, today?"

Hanging his coat behind Ben, George casts a suspicious look at his Pa, wondering why he was inside and asking questions.

"We didn't get outside time today. It was so cold she made us stay in, Papa." Ben answers.

"How were your lessons today, George?" Ethan asks after nodding to Ben.

"Good, Papa. I moved up into the fifth reader today. Mrs. Brandenburg said I was a great reader."

"You are indeed, son. You have overcome your early difficulties with reading. I remember when you used to confuse words such as 'saw' and 'was' but now you don't. I also remember a few days ago you won the multiplication bee at school but now it seems you are having some difficulties. Want to tell me why?"

"I just forget sometimes, Papa." George answers with a quick glance at Ben.

"Did you forget to show me your failed quizzes also? Aren't all low grades supposed to be signed?"

"Yes sir, they are but I didn't forget. I didn't have them to show you."

"Is that the truth, young man or are you trying to pull a fast one, here? Did you do something to those papers? I seem to recall that happening before." Ethan asks a touch of sternness in his voice.

"I'm telling the truth. We got to see scores only. not the papers. I didn't ever have a bad grade on a test, Papa. That was Ben."

"George, let's go talk in your room." Ethan tells the now tearful boy.

Seeing George about to cry, Claire calls, "Ben, come help me pour the milk and get the cookies ready."

"Claire? Is George going to get a spanking?" Ben whispers as he carefully pours the hot milk.

"I don't know, Ben. Has he done something wrong?"

"The bad grades, Claire. Remember?" Ben answers eyeing his sister disgustedly.

Having to fight to keep from smiling, she answers, "Let's enjoy our treat while they talk. George can have his later."

* * *

In the boy's room, Ethan continues his talk. "Son, I only want to know why you scored low on the quizzes. I'm not scolding you."

"But you will when I tell you." George whispers into his shirt as tears roll down his face.

"Look up at me when you speak, George. Now what do you mean? What exactly did you do?"

"I messed up on purpose. Ben feels so awful when we do the Mathematics bees and quizzes and he gets mixed up. I didn't want him to think I didn't mess up sometimes too so I missed the answers." George whispers barely able to look at his Pa.

"Come here, George."

Standing up but not moving to the other bed, George asks quietly "I'm sorry Pa. Am I going to get spanked?"

"No son, just come here."

Gathering the crying boy into his lap, Ethan rocks him as he talks.

"I want you to listen well, son. You are only responsible for your schoolwork not anyone else's. You do the best that YOU are capable of doing at all times and if you do that it is good enough for me. You have a kind heart and I love that about you, son. You worry over everyone and try to make them happy. That's a wonderful trait to have but you are important too. You look after George as well as everyone else. When it comes to your learning, YOU come first. If you feel upset by how Ben or someone else is doing then you arrange to work with them to help them. What you DO NOT do young man is deliberately make yourself look bad as you did on the quizzes. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes sir. I can't mess up my schoolwork just to make someone else look good."

"Correct. If you do such a thing you are cheating yourself. What happens if someone cheats George?"

"They get punished some way."

"Exactly, now let's not see anymore 'less than your best' schoolwork. Claire has hot milk ready and we have barn chores waiting. Go have some."

* * *

Enjoying his warm milk which is calming for him, George gets a silent message from Ben. "_Did you get a walloping or some other punishment?"_

_"No, neither one. I just got a long talking to this time. I have to keep my grades good though or I might get one." _ George replies silently.

"_Good! I didn't want you to get a spanking or housebound. We're getting close to having a-lot of fun. We're getting a Christmas tree and that means CHRISTMAS is close!_" Ben sends as his Papa comes into the room.

* * *

"Well boys, we have a long day tomorrow if we're going to go on a tree hunt, we have to get our animals ready. Finish up and meet me out in the barn. Joseph and Rob will be home with the wagon soon. They were to meet to pick it up after I had the wheels re-rimmed at the blacksmith. You did see Joseph leave after school didn't you?"

"Yes Papa, Rob was waiting when we got out. He told us to come home. Why couldn't we go too?"

"I need your help with the animals, Ben. Claire needs you two to help with deciding what to cook to have when we come home. We're hosting a Tree Cutting Party tomorrow. Uncle Chris, the twins, the Blackstock children and their Pa, Alex, and all of us men are going."

"We men will find good trees, Papa. I can help you cut them." Ben announces, putting on his coat.

"You can help us _pick_ them. We'll do the cutting young man. Coming George?"

"Yessir, I'm coming. Ben, you know we're not allowed to use an axe. Come on, let's get to work." George answers as Claire chuckles at their worldly wise talk.

"I'm old enough even if you aren't yet. I'm **ten**, you're nine so you're too young yet." Ben continues the argument as they enter the barn a few minutes after Ethan.

"Old enough for what exactly, Ben?"

"To help cut the trees, Papa. George is too young but I'm not. I'm really strong too."

"I know you are both strong, son but only people sixteen or older will be using an axe. My axe is _**OFF LIMITS **_young man. Do not test me either." Ethan replies holding Ben's eyes in a firm "I mean business." stare.

"Yes sir." Ben answers moving to feed the horses.


	33. A Near Miss

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

Ch. 33

**A Near Miss**

* * *

Saturday morning finally arrives and Ben is bouncing around the small sitting area too excited to be still. After his fourth trip around the room narrowly missing falling on the fireplace hearth, Ethan calls him to a halt.

"Ben! Sit Down! You are going to hurt yourself or something if you don't calm down, son. Now sit! All this energy can be used later when we need you to help carry trees. We will also be putting you boys in charge of finding pinecones, holly and small branches."

"What do we need branches for Papa?" George asks from the bench where he's waiting for his friends to arrive.

"The branches and other things you gather will be used for decorations also. Now, you two listen to me. Today, we will be up in the woods and you are NOT to wander away from where we are. You are to obey what you are told and that includes Joseph, Rob, Alex and the adults. At _no_ time will you be touching an axe. There may be a chance for you younger boys to use a hatchet but only with an adult. You will stay back behind the boundary line when a tree is being cut. You may watch from a safe distance only. Any misbehavior will result in a sore backside and I won't wait for home either. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Ben, tell me what the rules are for today." Ethan instructs knowing he has to have Ben repeat it to make sure he does understand.

"To stay where we are told and do what **_everybody older_ **than me says. One day **I'm** going to be older and I can boss everybody else for once!" Ben exclaims, crossing his arms in a huff.

"What else did I tell you? Specifically about the axe and hatchet" Ethan adds a hint while ignoring the small show of temper.

"We aren't going to get to use the axe. Why Pa? Why can't we help cut trees too? Joseph gets to cut with an axe."

"We've talked about this already, Ben. Cutting down a tree is much different than chopping firewood. Joseph will not be using the axe today either."

Just as he finishes his lecture with the two youngest, Joseph comes in. "We have the wagon ready. We put several coils of rope in and the tarp too. Rob has sharpened both axes and two hatchets. Can I use a hatchet today, Pa? I can help trim branches."

"We'll see what's needed Joseph. I hear a wagon, boys go see who's here." Ethan answers releasing the two youngest to run around outside.

* * *

"Joseph, you are going to be in charge of the young ones. You and Theo will be keeping them busy gathering pinecones, small pine or fir branches and holly if you can find it. I will allow you to use a hatchet as long as you are careful around the boys. Your job is to keep them away when we are cutting trees."

"I'm the babysitter? I thought you needed my help with the trees." Joseph replies, trying hard not to show his disappointment.

"I do, son. We'll need you to help carry, tie and of course choose which tree to cut. Taking over caring for the children is a big job, son. I've told the boys they are to mind you and I want to know if you have problems right then. Ben is fascinated by the axe so keep a watch on him."

"Can I have permission to wallop him? He's been getting badly behaved again lately. Yesterday, out in the barn during chores, I scolded him for climbing on Betsy's stall as it scares her. I told him to get down and he said "NO". I told him three times to get off and that it bothered Brown Betsy. He wouldn't listen and then when I said I was going to tell you he said I could 'stuff it in a pipe and smoke it.'

"If he was bothering your horse why didn't you mention it last night? I would have discussed it with him. It's too late now as the group is here to go up the mountain."

"I meant to say something but Claire got busy talking about Uncle Matt's wedding and what kind of decorations they needed us to get. I forgot about it. So can I have permission to wallop his butt today?"

"Joseph! Don't say 'butt'. You know the answer to that question. You come tell me or one of the other men if you have a problem with anyone. Ben's very excited as his memory returns, remembering the fun of Christmas. Try to keep your patience, son."

* * *

Two hours later, the group has four trees cut and are searching for more.

"It's too bad all the girls wanted to stay and cook. We could have played Red Rover with them here." George tells Aaron as they pick up pinecones.

"Alyssa was all excited to get to bake with Claire. The Blackstock girls only decided at the last minute to stay." Aaron answers.

"I'm glad my sisters didn't come, George. They'd want to go home because it's cold. We can still play hide and seek. All of you hide and I'll find you."

"No, Jackson. We can't. Remember we have to stay in sight of Theo and Joseph. Your Pa said you did too, just like our Pa's told us." George tells him.

"BOYS? Come back now. You're going too far in the woods!" The four boys hear Joseph call.

"Come on, we've got to go. Gather those smaller branches we found. I have two." George calls back as he walks towards the clearing.

"Is he always such a 'goody-goody' Ben?" Jackson whispers as they follow.

"Most of the time. He doesn't want to ever be scolded."

"Kids, the men said to come with them. We're moving to a new area. Hurry and put your things in the wagon." Theo calls as soon as he sees the younger boys.

"We're NOT kids, we're boys. Kids are baby goats!" Ben calls saucily as he passes his brother and Theo.

"You're brother has a mouth on him doesn't he? Does your Pa let him answer back that way, Joseph?"

"No, he gets punished if he mouths off when Pa can hear him. Sometimes even spanked. I'm sorry, Theo. I'll talk to Pa if you want me to."

"No, just leave him. Little brothers are a pain in the butt sometimes but when you have something to hold over them they can be useful."

"What do you mean? What are you thinking?"

"My plan is to leave the little ones to their gathering while we go have a manly smoke."

"A manly smoke? In the middle of the woods? Are you suicidal? We'd be risking a fire and then _**we**_ would BE on fire if any of the adults saw us. NO. Absolutely NOT! You come up with some bad ideas." Joseph answers turning to walk down to the wagon.

* * *

Running up next to Ethan and Rob, Ben grabs his Pa by the hand as George does the same with Rob. "Where're we going now Pa?" George asks.

"Not too far, George. We're moving further up the hill to the large tree." Ethan answers pointing as he talks.

"What kind of trees are these?" George asks as they climb to the area Ethan showed him.

"The ones where you are standing are called Spruce, actually Blue Spruce." Rob answers. "Do you see how they look slightly blue?"

"Yes, and the branches are very thick too. What kind did we get before? The ones in the wagon?"

"Those were fir trees, George."

"I didn't see any fur on them, Rob. How could they be called fur trees?" Aaron asks.

"F. I' R guys. That's a different spelling than for animal fur- F.U.R. Fir and Spruce are types of trees just like the one over here called Pine. Now, if you boys will look around, I think you'll find some holly growing. Remember the shapes of the leaves, Ben?" Rob asks.

"Yes, and it has red berries too. C'mon guys let's look for some."

"Alright boys, the boundary line is the pine tree. You are _all_ to _stay back behind_ the boundary." Ethan announces as the men finish tying ribbons to the selected trees they will cut.

"Yes sir." he hears as all the boys move up to the area he designated as a safe place to watch the cutting.

"Gosh, Jackson. Your Pa can swing an axe fast. He does it as fast as mine." Aaron says watching the two men chop on either side of the tree.

"I need to tell Papa, the tree is too little." Ben says moving quickly before Joseph can grab him he runs toward where the men are cutting.

"Papa! Papa! wait! That's not a good..." Is as far as he gets in his message before he finds himself jerked off his feet just as he sees the tree falling towards him.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?! DIDN'T I SAY TO STAY BACK?!" Ethan shouts as he shakes the boy firmly.

"I ...had... to ... tell ... tree was ... too little." Ben manages to say between gasps for breath to keep from crying. Papa never yells at him like this. The fact that he's dangling in the air plus the fright from his near miss, makes it hard for him to talk.

"Ethan, let him go. You are gripping him so tightly you're hurting his arms and scaring him." Chris says coming up next to them.

"He ought to be scared! Of all the stunts ! He was nearly crushed by that tree because of his foolishness! He's about to hurt in a different place! Let's go Ben." he replies tersely. Taking a firm grip on his son's arm, he leads the boy further into the trees.

* * *

"I think your Pa is really mad, George." Jackson whispers after the group stands in shock for a few minutes. None of the boys want to call attention to themselves by speaking in a normal voice.

"Did you see how fast he moved though? He snatched Ben right off the ground just as the tree started to fall. I think he almost pulled him out of his boots. Wow!" Aaron whispers.

"I saw, Aaron. I know Jackson. Ben's in huge trouble. Pa doesn't yell at us like he just did. Let's go find some holly." George tells his friends. A few minutes later busy gathering the holly he just trimmed with scissor like cutters, George winces feeling a stinging tremor in his bottom. _Yes, Papa's pretty mad._ He thinks to himself.

* * *

A little while later, Ben joins them, his face tear streaked.

"_Are you alright? What did Papa do_?" George asks silently although he has an idea of the answer.

"_Uh huh, kinda. He whipped me. I got six hard swats across my backside with a little branch and scolded a long time. He was so mad at me for not obeying and staying back._"

"That tree was falling right at you, Ben! Uncle Ethan grabbed you just before the tree branches would have hit you. It would have hurt bad if it hit you." Aaron tells his friend.

"I know, I saw it coming but I couldn't move my feet. I was stuck to the ground. That tree is much bigger when it is closer. I'm not going to go near the trees anymore. They attack."

Not being able to stop, Jackson bursts into giggles at this. "Well you got in it's way so I guess it decided to attack." he says still giggling.

"Come on, let's go get find more branches and then we'll get Joseph or Ted to cut them and the holly that's too high for us." George tells his friends after giving Ben a one armed shoulder hug.

* * *

"Ethan? Are you all right? You're shaking and have very little color in your face." Chris asks as the boys are talking in the woods.

"I will be, Chris. My God, the boy was nearly killed! What was he thinking? I ought to wallop him until he can't sit for a month! The nerve of him to defy me!"

"Here drink this. It'll calm your nerves. I'm sure Ben has been punished enough. The fright of seeing the tree coming at him was a good reminder to stay away. " Mr. Blackstock says handing over a small flask.

"This is whiskey! Strong too. Do you usually carry strong whiskey around, Lawrence?" Ethan asks handing back the flask after a swallow.

"It has medicinal purposes as you just observed. You are no longer looking as if you might pass out. Let's get the last two trees cut and loaded, then we can go get warm."

Before Ethan can follow, Joseph approaches. "Pa? I'm so sorry. I was watching them, honest I was. He ran right past me! He was nearly crushed by that tree, Pa! It would've been my fault as I couldn't stop him." he whispers choking on suppressed sobs.

"No son, take a breath and calm down, don't blame yourself. Ben was told to stay back several times but chose to disobey. He's seen first hand what happens when you get too close to a falling tree and learned a valuable lesson. You are not to think of this as your fault. No one is to blame except Ben himself. Now, I need to go help cut the last two trees. Please go back and watch the younger boys. We'll head home after we load these last trees."

* * *

While the boys and men are finding Christmas decorations, Claire is enjoying time with Cecily Blackstone and the three little girls. As they mix up another bowl of cookie dough, Claire notices the eggs need replenishing. "Alyssa? Will you take Amalee and Lauren out to the hen house to gather more eggs please? We haven't made the gingerbread yet and there aren't enough eggs."

"Sure, come on girls." Alyssa replies beaming at being asked to show her friends around as if she lives with Claire.

"That little one worships you, I can tell. I think she'd live here if you asked her too. My little sisters don't look at me the way Alyssa looks at you, Claire. How did you get her to be so cooperative? Amalee and Lauren aren't like that with me at all. They argue and complain."

"I didn't do a thing, she's just naturally sweet that way. Alyssa and Aaron stayed with us for almost two months before Chris could come get them. Their parents died and he took custody as he is their uncle and now Pa. She and I formed a special connection then. I've always wanted a little sister to teach baking, sewing and other girl things too. Growing up surrounded by boys is hard. Now she's kind of my little sister in a way. I envy you growing up with little sisters."

"You wouldn't if you had to babysit them all the time. Before we came here Mama and Papa ran the boarding house in Denver while I looked after all the younger kids. I rarely got to leave the building! It's nice living here. I get to go out with Rob and do something fun for a change. I even got to come today instead of having to stay and help clean or cook meals. We only have one boarder right now. A Mr. Kennedy from Denver, he may work with the railroad."

"What's he planning to do, Cecily? Is he going to shut down the station here? That would make Paradise lose business. We depend on the railroad passengers for shopping."

"I happened to overhear him talking so I actually can answer you. Most times I know nothing about businessmen's plans. He was talking to Pa about putting in a telephone. I think he's planning to put telephones along the railroad stops. Wouldn't that be wonderful? We need telephones here. You could have one in your house and we could have one in ours. We could talk to each other sometimes when we had time."

"I doubt my Pa would let us talk on a telephone if we did get one. He doesn't like the new things much. Rob tries to talk him into buying one of the new machines for the ranch but he won't get any."

"Rob is so dreamy. I love to hear him talk of his plans for the future. You are lucky to have him nearby all the time. You say you want little sisters? I'll swap you mine for your brother."

"You see more of him than I do lately. I don't need two more young ones to have to take care of. Ben and George are enough, thank you anyway. What do you and Rob do when you get together? Alex and I like to just sit and talk but sometimes we'll walk together. Alex has big plans for his future also." Claire answers.

"We just sit in the parlor where my Mother can see us most of the time. Sometimes we can walk to the mercantile for a soda. Mother isn't letting me do much yet. We've been so busy setting up the Boarding House."

"Well, I hear the young girls coming. Let's pour some hot chocolate and take a cookie break. Your shortbread cookies are so good! We can get the gingerbread in the oven afterwards."

"It's my Grandmother Jackson's recipe. She lives in Scotland. I've only seen her once and I was seven then. Do you have Grandparents?"

"No. My Grandparents are all gone now. I never met any of them. Come girls, we'll have hot drinks and cookies before we make more sweets. The boys and men should be home soon. Pa said three to four hours and it's been three and a half." Claire calls as the girls come in.

"Claire? Did you know Mrs. Brandenburg picked me to help decorate the church for the wedding this week?" Alyssa asks.

"This week? I thought it was next week." Cecily asks sipping the hot drink.

"It's next Friday, actually. The school has cancelled classes for the day. That's wonderful Alyssa. I'll be helping too. I hope the men find a nice tree for the church."

"Mama has been making bows and sewing other decorations." Amalee announces. "We're going to decorate the tree in the church and at home too."

"I've not been to a wedding before. Is it nice?" Alyssa asks.

"I've not been before either. If it's anything like in books it's very nice and so romantic. I hope they have doves." Claire answers starry eyed.

"Claire, where would anyone find doves in Colorado? This isn't a love story such as Romeo and Juliet we're talking about. It's a schoolteacher and a bartender." Cecily remarks.

"He does more than server drinks. He helps keep the General Store when Mr. Owen is teaching, sometimes serves as deputy and other things too."

"Claire, I don't mean to make you angry. All I knew was he worked in a saloon. I think the tree troupe is back. I hear voices."

Before Claire has the door open, it's slammed back against the wall as Ben rushes in.

"Ben! Slow down. You nearly knocked me over."

"Can't Claire! I need the W.C. so bad! We got lots of trees, go see!" Ben calls as he runs for the water closet.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, the older girls and ladies in Paradise have gathered at the church to decorate for the upcoming wedding.

"It's a good thing our brothers and the men gathered so much greenery. We have enough to make something for all four windowsills." Cecily says to Claire as they unpack the crate of branches.

"Yes, and we'll use the pinecones and white ribbons also. I know just what to do. You arrange several of the green branches on the windowsill and then add in pinecones and a candle. We'll tie a white ribbon in a bow and prop it up against the center."

"Show us what you mean so we can see what to do." Elisha Brandenburg replies. "When we finish the windows, we can help decorate the tree. This is going to be so pretty with all the candles lit."

"Claire? Who showed you how to make decorations like this? You wove the branches together so neatly it looks like one branch. I love how the three pinecones are leaning against each other."

"I learned to decorate from helping during my Mother's stage productions. Sometimes they would let the kids help set up or arrange decorations for the shows. We made Christmas decorations like this one year. If we had time and white paint, we could paint little dabs on each part of the pinecone to look like snow. It's very pretty."

"I'm going to remember this so we can do that for our home decorations. I think Mama would let us if we could find paint. Don't you Elisha?" Sarah asks.

"Probably. Let's get busy. We'll divide up into groups and each take a window."

* * *

A few hours later, the church is ready for the next day's event.

"This tree looks fabulous. The white bows all over the tree are very festive. I can't wait to see the candles all lit tomorrow. Mama is going to be so surprised." Sarah tells her sister as they walk out of the church.

"Yes, tomorrow is a big day. Let's not tell Mama or Matt anything about the decorations. Let's wait and let them be special just for them. I'm happy for Mama. She's missed having someone to talk to besides us and Caleb. Matt will be a good Pa for Caleb, don't you think?"

"Isn't he going to be our Pa too? We're part of the family."

"Well, he is and isn't. Papa will always be Papa but Matt can be Pa or Father if you prefer. I'm fifteen now, I don't need a Father anymore."

"No Elisha, you do need a Father. Everyone does you know. For me and for Caleb, don't make him feel bad. Be nice to him."

"I'm always nice to him, Sarah. Don't worry. Come on, we need to get home. We have to wash our hair and tie it in rags for curls tomorrow. I'll do you if you do me."

"I love weddings. I wish we had one all the time. We get to dress up and everything."

"Only you Sarah, would want to dress up all the time. Once a week fixing up is enough. We do it every Sunday."

"Yes but that's not a wedding dress up time. That's just Sunday best, dresses. This is more special because it's a wedding."

"Well, you'll get to enjoy your fancy dress tomorrow. Let's hurry, it's cold."

* * *

To be continued: Next up Wedding and Christmas celebrations.


	34. Making Memories

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

Ch. 34

**Making Memories**

* * *

"George, Ben, you two sit still! You are in church so act like it! You can't bounce or get on your knees in the pew this way." Rob whispers sternly, eyeing the two excited boys.

"When are we going to start? Everyone is here and Claire is ready to sing. Joseph and the other older kids are ready to light the candles so why are we waiting?" Ben asks while standing up to look behind him at the entryway.

"It will start when it starts so _hush_ and be still! I mean it Ben! You heard Pa when he explained what was going to happen tonight. Sit down, hush and behave!"

"But Robbbb! I'm hungry and Papa said we could eat afterwards so make them hurry up. Maybe I should go see if Miss. Brandenburg is ready. I know Papa is dressed since he dressed at home. We've been waiting forever!" Ben says fretfully.

"_You_ are going nowhere so don't even try! It's only been about twenty minutes! Don't start the complaining. Pa told you to use your best manners, do as you are told and what to expect if you misbehave! So far, you are _not_ obeying! If I were you, I would begin to obey **_right now_** because _I'm_ about to go get Pa! You don't want that do you, Ben?" Rob answers, at the end of his patience.

Becoming still, Ben answers "**No**. I'll be good, Rob. _I will_!" with the last declaration coming when George gives him a doubting look.

The "I'll be good." lasts all of ten minutes before Rob sees Ben poke George in the side and whisper something to him. This job of keeping the boys content and quiet is much more difficult than he expected. Moving Ben and placing himself in the middle only causes Ben to reach over him to try to talk to George. Just as Rob is about to escort Ben to their Pa, the organist plays a chord signalling quiet as Reverend Davis walks to the raised platform at the front of the church.

* * *

"Friends, loved ones, we come together to celebrate the marriage of Matthew James Carroll and Linnea Elisha Brandenburg. The ceremony will now begin. Claire Cord will be singing O Holy Night, a beautiful hymn chosen by the couple to not only honor God in this holy season but to honor their special wedding night. Claire?"

As the last notes fade Reverend Davis stands once more. "Thank you, Claire for sharing your talent with us. Children, please light the candles and all will rise as Vanessa begins to play." As soon as the four sets of two candles in the windows and the ten candles on the Christmas tree in the corner are lit, the organist begins to play the Wedding March. Ben, George and the rest of the congregation all stand, turning to look when the doors open, Ethan stepping into view with Linnea holding his arm.

"Gorgeous! Oh, she's radiant in that dress! Beautiful bride." is heard in whispers around the room as Ethan guides her down the aisle past pews draped in pine boughs with white ribbons tied to the ends. Following the bride is her children: Caleb, Sarah and Elisha all dressed for the occasion. The two girls in long white dresses and Caleb in his school uniform of dark pants, white shirt, black string tie and his good shoes. Turning to the front, Ben sees his Uncle Matt waiting beside the Reverend.

"Where'd Uncle Matt come from? He didn't walk down the aisle. Why's he looking scared when he's supposed to be happy?" Ben leans over Rob to whisper to George. His whisper being loud enough to cause Ethan to turn and give him a look the boy knows well. Sitting back up straight and still, Ben sends his best smile to his Pa, leaving Rob wishing he knew that one look.

Shaking his head at the boy, Ethan turns back to the Reverend.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to unite Linnea and Matthew in Holy matrimony. Who is here to speak for the bride?" Reverend Davis begins.

"We are sir. Caleb, Sarah and myself are honored to give our blessing to this marriage." Elisha responds as the three children move forward to stand to the side of the couple.

"Wonderful, we have the blessing to form a new family. Matthew, please repeat after me. I, Matthew James Carroll do solemnly swear before God and these witnesses that I will honor, cherish and love Linnea, Elisha, Sarah and Caleb as my family from this day forward."

"Children, do you solemnly swear before God and these witnesses that you accept Matthew as your new father and head of the family from this day forward?"the Reverend asks after Matthew repeats his vow

"We do." The three children reply before turning to go to the first pew.

"Matthew, Linnea please face each other, join hands, repeat after me in turn and then you may recite what you planned to say. 'I, Matthew, do solemnly vow in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, to love, honor and cherish Linnea from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

When Matt finishes his vows, the Reverend turns to Linnea for her turn.

"Linnea, please repeat after me. 'I, Linnea, do solemnly vow in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, to love, honor and cherish Matthew from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

"Caleb, please bring the ring." Reverend Davis calls to the young boy.

As Caleb hands the ring over to Matt, he breathes a sigh of relief at having the responsibility of keeping up with it now over.

"Thank you, son. You did an excellent job of keeping it safe for me." Matt whispers to the boy.

"Matthew, you may now put the ring on her finger and speak your special vows." Matthew hears straightening up from speaking to Caleb as the boy returns to the front pew.

"Linnea, with this ring and the power of God, I announce my love for you and for our new family. I will forever be your provider, husband, friend and partner as we go forth in our lives." Matt intones speaking directly to her as he holds both of her hands in his. More than one quiet sigh from the women is heard at these words.

"Matthew, ever since you came into my life, the short time it's been, I feel protected, loved and cherished. You have accepted my children as your own and that is something that means more to me than I can speak. I promise to be a partner, wife and friend to you as long as we both shall live. Let us grow in our love for each other, our family and God." Linnea responds.

"Children, join us please." Matthew says motioning to the three children.

"The couple has chosen to light a unity candle as a sign of forming a new family. Each child will now light one of the small candles representing themselves. Now, Linnea and Matthew, you take the three small candles and use them together to light the unity candle in the center." Reverend Davis instructs watching as they light the center candle.

Matthew, taking Caleb and Sarah by the hand with Linnea doing the same with Elisha, the five form a small circle around the table holding the candles.

"The couple has now formed a circle of unity. With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, wife and family. You may now kiss the bride, Matthew." As Matt and Linnea break apart, the Reverend continues. Turning to the congregation with a smile he announces: "Everyone, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Carroll and family." At this. the church goes from quiet to boisterous congratulations, clapping and noise.

"The happy family will now move to the hotel dining room for the wedding celebration. Everyone is welcome to join them." Reverend Davis calls above the noise a few minutes later.

* * *

_One week later:_

"Claire can we have just **one **gingerbread man to eat now_? Pleeeeease?" Ben_ asks as he, Claire and George string yarn through the holes in the top of the hardened cookies.

"Please Claire? We have so many and we won't ask for any more. Promise!" George adds. casting a pleading look at his sister.

"Just _ONE_. We have to keep the rest for our decorations. We can eat more on Christmas morning. Now, you two can't ask to eat anything else that's for the tree or we won't have decorations."

"But Claire. I wanted to eat the candles." Ben protests, winking at George who erupts in giggles.

"Funny boy. Candles wouldn't taste well or make your stomach feel good either. Now, let's go hang these and the stockings then you can eat your cookies."

* * *

Standing back, head cocked to one side, Ben examines the tree before announcing. "I like it. We have the gingerbread men, popcorn strings, the red berry strings a little bit of holly and our candles too. Those berries are hard to string! At school we put paper snowflakes and hearts on the tree but we didn't here."

"That's because we have candles on our tree here, Ben. We can't put cut paper things on it or it might catch them on fire." George explains. "Claire? Are we going to light the candles tonight? It's a good thing we saved them from last year 'cause we didn't make any new ones."

"We light the candles tomorrow night for Christmas Eve, George. Remember how we will read The Christmas Story and sing Christmas carols. Then we place Mama's angel on the tree top. What else do we share then?"

"We recite that poem you taught us, A Visit From St. Nicholas. I remember when you and Joseph said it to us that first time and Ben and I did our Christmas play. Joseph thought we were really funny but we weren't trying to be funny. He couldn't stop laughing. Was he poking fun at us?"

"Well George, sometimes people laugh to show they really enjoy something not to poke fun. Now, do you want to be first to put your gifts under the tree?"

"We have to put them in last so they don't get broken." George answers_._

_"_Claire, do we have any red ribbon left from tying the holly on the tree? We need some for our gifts." Ben asks. The boys have made each family member large paper cones on which they have drawn Christmas pictures. Each cone is filled with a mixture of cookie pieces of ginger, lemon and chocolate flavors. Mr. Axelrod's store has a barrel filled with these broken cookie pieces which he sells at five cents a scoop. Ben and George have spent ten cents on each of their cones and added six candy sticks to each gift.

"No Ben but you can use this string left from hanging the cookies."

"That's not pretty though. We need something nice for our gifts, Claire."

"I have just the thing, boys! I have some red, yellow and green embroidery thread left. Let me get it." Claire says going into her room.

"Would this be good for what you need?"

"Do we have to be careful and give it back to you?" Ben asks.

"No, you can do whatever you want with it. It's yours to keep."

"Oohh good! Thanks Claire! C'mon Ben, let's go use it now!" George exclaims.

"Not yet George. Claire? May we have a cookie and milk or something else to drink first? I'm really needing a snack before I get back to work." Ben answers.

"I understand Ben, decorating can be tiring." Claire agrees as she hands each boy a cookie. "Do you want milk or water with them?"

"Milk" the boys answer, each with a mouthful of gingerbread man making it sound as if they want "mffkk".

"Here's your mffk then, enjoy the rest of your cookies you bad mannered rascals." Claire teases putting a tin cup in front of each boy.

* * *

_Christmas Eve:_

Having listened quietly while his Pa read the story of Jesus' birth from the family Bible, George comments "I think we are like the wise men."

"How's that George?" Ethan asks, as the older children wait for what they know will be an interesting answer.

"Well, when we all gathered blankets, toys, food and clothes from the town and took them to the mining camp last week, we were being like the wise men. We brought gifts to people."

"I think we were helping Santa too." Ben adds. "Did Santa Claus come to visit baby Jesus that long ago year like in the poem Claire tells, Papa?"

"That's an interesting question, Ben. What have you learned about Santa Claus this year?"

"It's not a man really, it's more a feeling people have. A feeling of wanting to do helpful and nice things for others. We were all Santa when we helped those families at the mining camp weren't we?"

"Yes son, we were and in that way, the wise men could have been thought of as Santa, I suppose. Now, let's light the candles and we'll have one last song before bed. George, what would you like to sing?" Ethan asks after Rob and Joseph have the candles lit.

"We have to put Mama's Angel on first, Papa. Will you hold me up so I can put her in the branches at the top?" Ben asks as it's his year to place the angel brought from St. Louis as the children moved in with Ethan.

"I'll try to hold on to you but you're getting awfully big. You'd best hurry so I don't hurt my back." Ethan teases lifting the boy.

"Perfect spot, Ben. Now George, start us off with a song." Ethan says putting the boy on his feet.

"Silent Night, Holy Night, All is calm, All is bright..." George begins as the rest join in.

"That was truly beautiful. Time for bed everyone. I'll snub out the candles before I turn in. In the morning we'll have our Christmas porridge and then see what these interesting packages might hold. Good night, children." Ethan tells the group sending them off.

* * *

_Christmas Morning:_

Rising early, Ethan quietly dresses and leaves for the barn to complete the chores. Finished, he washes at the pump before coming in to make breakfast. The smell of frying ham awakening them, Joseph and Rob join their Pa in the kitchen.

"Morning Pa. Merry Christmas! Do you need help before we go do chores?" Joseph asks as Rob follows him into the kitchen saying "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Joseph, Rob. The barn chores are done and I'm nearly finished here also. If you would set the table with the bowls, pitcher and the porridge fixings we'll be almost ready."

"Merry Christmas, Pa, Rob, Joseph. Pa, I would've cooked if you'd awakened me." Claire says coming into the kitchen and finding Rob, Joseph and Ethan already there.

"You three are always doing the morning work. It's my day to pamper you so let me do it, please. Why don't you all go get dressed and then we'll wake the boys. I'm actually surprised they... " is as far as he gets before they hear a door being slammed against the wall.

"Here they come, better stay back." Joseph says to Rob.

"PAPA! IT'S CHRISTMAS! LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!" Ben yells running into the room closely followed by George.

"Good Morning Ben, George. Yes, Ben it's Christmas so Merry Christmas, boys. We dress, eat breakfast without rushing and then we'll enjoy our gifts. So, you two go along with your brothers and sister to get dressed. Breakfast is ready to be enjoyed. We have syrup or jam for porridge, ham, eggs, toast and milk."

"Let's go get dressed, Ben. We can make time go faster by cooperating." George tells his brother as Ben starts "But Papa we need to open..."

"That's a great plan, George. Come on, I'll bet I can get dressed before either of you two." Joseph says taking Ben by the shoulder to lead him to his room.

"Joseph! You can't bet. That's against Papa's rules." Ben replies. "You break a rule today and you might not get presents." Ethan hears as they walk away.

"Leave it to Ben to be concerned with rules only on Christmas and birthdays." Rob whispers to his Pa as he walks past.

"My talk with him about his behavior at Matt's wedding might have made more of an impression than usual, Rob. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf."

"Pa, you dream even when you're awake, I see. I don't know if Ben will ever 'turn over a new leaf' as you put it. He hasn't changed in the three years I've known him." Rob whispers back with a grin.

"Christmas is a time for dreams, son. Hurry now, we're ready to eat. The boys will not be able to wait long to see what's in those packages that mysteriously appeared last night. I think the mound doubled after I went to bed, somehow. Do you know anything about that?"

"Only that it's Christmas magic. Let me go get dressed, Pa."

* * *

"OHHH, Papa, Rob, Joseph, Claire... LOOK! Just Look At It! It goes by its self" Ben whispers awestruck as he watches the four car train go around the track Rob put together.

"Do you like it boys? Rob picked it out during our Denver trip but he let me give it to you." Ethan replies smiling at the looks of wonder.

"It has real wheels that move and a boxcar and a coal car and a engine and a caboose and a people car with windows." George answers equally awestruck.

"That's called a passenger car. There aren't any people just faces painted on the windows." Rob explains.

"Well, let's see what else we have for the two new engineers." Ethan says directing the boys attention.

"Ben, George. Joseph and I have something for you but you have to come outside to get it." Rob tells them.

"Let's go!" Ben says making a dash for the door.

"Coats and mittens first, Ben!" he hears behind him.

"Yes sir."

Once outside, the boys are presented with what George calls wooden shoes.

"You step up on them and hold the ropes as you walk with them, see? It makes you taller." Joseph calls as he demonstrates walking.

"These are fun!" Ben calls stomping around on the new toy.

"I'm happy you like them." Rob says after they walk by several times.

"Okay boys, let's go see what else is in those packages. Rob, Joseph and Claire would like to open something too." Ethan calls.

* * *

After many opened packages, Claire has a new brush, comb and hand mirror set and a new coat from her youngest brothers and Ethan.

"Claire, we have something for you. We'll be right back." Joseph tells her as he and Rob leave the room. Coming in from outside, they are carrying one end of a four foot long and three feet high yellow chest."

"It's for your keepsakes just like Mama had. We built it and all of us boys painted it for you." Joseph tells her.

"It's lovely, thank you. How did you get the roses on it so perfectly? They look ready to be picked."

"That's where we used a section of old wallpaper pattern book and glued on. Mr. Axelrod let us cut them from old samples and we painted over them with special paint he told us about. It's supposed to stay on forever. We copied the chest from a picture in the catalog. It's called a Hope Chest, Claire." Rob answers.

"Well we will enjoy seeing this chest for a long time. You did excellent work, boys. If you will look under the tree Joseph, I believe I saw something with your name on it." Ethan tells them.

"Pa! A new pocket watch? Oh, thanks Pa! I've missed having one since Seth... I mean ... I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will son. What's in that other package?"

"I got a new coat too! Thank you Pa. My old one was getting tight across the shoulders and too short. How did you know I wanted a long one like this? Black with tan shoulders is so grown up too. It's almost like yours."

"You're welcome, son. Rob, one of your gifts isn't under the tree. We'll have to go out to see it." Ethan says handing his eldest a package.

"Pa, I already had my gifts. We bought new clothes for me in Denver and that was enough."

"I say differently. Go on, open it."

* * *

Tearing into the brown paper almost as quickly as his youngest brothers, Rob gasps in delight at seeing a set of three woodworking tools."

"You may find a use for these in your woodwork son. You do such excellent building, I thought you might like to learn to use carving tools as well. This is from Claire, Ben and George also, not just myself. "

"Thank you." Rob breathes quietly as he strokes the tools.

"I think he likes them. Are you going to sleep with them like a teddy, Rob?" Joseph teases breaking Rob's spell.

"Oh you, just hush! I can admire something without sleeping with it. Just for that, I'm holding back my gift for you." Rob teases back.

"I apologize, Rob. You can continue to love on your tools all you want but I have something for you too." Joseph says handing his brother another package wrapped in brown paper.

"Joseph. This belt is fabulous. Did Mr. Dusty make the scroll work on it? I'll look fine wearing such a grand belt. Okay, you can have your gift now. Here. Enjoy it." Rob replies tossing a package to his brother.

"Papa? Aren't you going to scold them for being mean to each other?" Ben asks having watched the two with an open mouth.

"We don't mean it, Ben. We're just teasing with each other. You know, how you sometimes do with George?" Joseph asks.

"Oh, okay then. It sounded mean though. Maybe you should say sorry to each other, right Papa?"

"Excellent idea, Ben. They should know better." Ethan agrees giving the older boys a look.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Rob. I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"I'm sorry also, Joseph. I knew you were teasing. Now open your gift from me."

"A new book? Oh, thanks Rob. How'd you know I wanted to read Huckleberry Finn? I saw it in the store in Denver last year but we bought something else for all of us to enjoy."

"We can all enjoy this also when you wish to read aloud, Joseph. After you read it first, I meant." Ethan adds at Joseph's brief look of disappointment.

"Here Joseph, this is from me. Merry Christmas and thank you for my chest." Claire says handing her brother a wrapped box.

"A box? Most things doesn't come in boxes." Joseph says as he unwraps it. Opening the box, he finds a long plaid woolen scarf in black, blue and tan.

"This will look nice with my coat and keep my neck warm too. Thanks, Claire."

* * *

"Papa? Can we give out our gifts now?" George asks.

"Now would be a perfect time, boys. I've been wondering what are in those fancy cone shaped packages."

"A cone of treats! Cookies and candy sticks too! Oh, thank you Ben, George. Just a perfect gift, something to snack on." Claire gushes as she opens her cone.

"Thank you boys. Such a thoughtful gift too. You knew I liked the lemon snaps best so you gave me mostly those." Ethan says pulling the two into his lap.

"Thanks Ben, George. I will have a hard time not eating all of this today." Rob tells the two beaming boys.

"I'm glad you gave me a lot of all three cookies not just one like Pa got. I like all three kinds and candy sticks too. Thanks guys. Are we ready to give Pa his present?" Joseph asks looking at Rob and Claire.

"Yes. You and Rob go get it from my room." Claire answers shooting Ben a warning look as he says "Papa you're going to really like the ..."

"I was going to say present, Claire!" he protests at the look.

"Here you are Pa. This is from all five of us. Merry Christmas!" Joseph says handing Ethan a long oddly shaped package.

"Open it Pa!" George exclaims as Ethan studies it.

"Yes son." Untying the string and pulling off the layers of brown paper, Ethan sees the iron sign the children had made. Two horse heads on either end facing each other with the words THE, a circle of rope containing a number five, and the word RANCH between the horse heads.

"You see Papa? It says The Circle Five Ranch. The circle is made to look like cord, just like our name and the five is for all five of us kids. Do you like it Papa?" George asks after Ethan remains quiet just staring at the sign.

"It's lovely, George. However did you children get something so special? Claire, was this design something you thought of? I see your artistic touch here."

"Well, I had the original idea and the horse heads but we all came up with the name together. We had Rob order it when you went to Denver and it was shipped here."

"Children, this is one of the nicest gifts I've ever received. We'll find a special place to hang it tomorrow. We need to get coats and mittens so we can give Rob his other gift. Then we'll come in and see what's in those bulging stockings."

"A NEW SADDLE! Oh, thanks Pa. My old one was ripped at the seams."

"You are welcome, son. Remember, I had one for your birthday but it was taken along with Joseph's watch. Merry Christmas, Rob."

* * *

_"This Christmas was fun wasn't it Ben?" _George sends silently later that night.

"_Yes, we got so much stuff, even more than last year. I liked my stocking with the marbles and yo-yo and candy. The boys and_ _Claire got boring stuff,_ _string ties and embroidery thread. I'm so sleepy from eating all that dinner and desserts too. Didn't you think the train was best though?" _ Ben sends back.

_"George?"_ he asks before hearing a slight snore from his brother. Smiling, he rolls over and drifts off to sleep too.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and for so many wonderful reviews. The Christmas Play the boys were referring to with Claire in this chapter, is in the story called _Paradise: The First Christmas_ in my story list.

**Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year's holiday also. **


	35. Cousins Are Troublesome

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

**Ch. 35**

**Cousins Are Troublesome**

* * *

Enjoying the last few bites of his slice of dried apple pie and plotting how to go about getting another, Ben hears his Pa call his name.

"HUH?"

"That would be 'Yes Sir?' not Huh, young man! I spoke to you about using good manners once again, just this morning. I am speaking to you and you need to be listening as this includes you also. Now pay attention." Ethan scolds.

"Yes sir, sorry Papa. The pie is so good I was thinking about it."

"And how to get more, I'm sure." Joseph teases from his seat next to Ben.

"Well, I love apple pie and I could sure eat some more." Ben answers sending a pleading look to his sister.

"Right now we're going to listen to what Pa has to say. If he gives permission you may have more, Ben."

"I want another piece if Ben gets more!" George says huffily.

"All right that is enough, dessert is now over! Everyone be quiet and listen." Ethan calls over the sound of the children still talking.

When all five sets of eyes are focused on him he begins.

"I spoke to Matthew today. He and Linnea have planned a trip to Denver for this weekend. They will leave Thursday evening and return Monday. The girls and Caleb will be staying with us while they are away. Claire, do we have enough bed linens to make up two strawticks? Caleb can sleep in one of the boy's beds and they can sleep together. I was thinking of putting two strawticks on top of each other to make a bed for the girls."

"We do have enough but Pa, a bed of straw or in our case hay, isn't very comfortable. It's scratches." Claire replies.

"If Miss. Brandenburg is leaving, does that mean we don't have school on the days she's gone?" Ben asks. His voice plus his bouncing in the seat showing how he likes that idea.

"Mr. Hiram will take her place on Friday and Monday as the older students don't have class those days. You will behave respectfully for him." Ethan answers.

"Aww! Why couldn't we just not have school? She gets to skip school why can't we?"

"She's not skipping school, Ben. She's taking her honeymoon! Now be still." Claire answers her still bouncing little brother.

"I need to be excused for just a minute, Papa." Ben tells his Pa quickly.

"Go but come straight back to this table." Ethan has to call the last part of his directions to the fleeing child as he runs from the table.

"What's with him today? He's spent a-lot of time running to the W.C. since he came home from school." Rob asks.

"I don't know, Rob. Now, what will we do with the girls if not strawticks?" Ethan asks.

"I can sleep with Joseph in his room and they can have my bed, Pa. If Joseph doesn't mind that is. I'll take a strawtick as the bed isn't big enough for both of us."

"I don't mind and yes the bed_ is_ big enough for both of us, Rob. You sleep with your head at one end and I'll sleep with my head at the other. That will work and we'd both have our feet in the middle. We could stay warm and comfortable like that." Joseph explains.

"That would work if you are willing, Rob. That is a very good idea Joseph. If we need to, we'll do the same with Elisha and Sarah."

* * *

As Ben returns to his seat, his Pa asks "Are you feeling ill, son? Is there a reason for all this visiting the W.C.?"

"I think I drank too much of Alyssa's lemonade at lunch recess. She brought a large jar of it for me to try since she is learning to cook. I drank it but ever since I've had to go an awful lot and I have to really hurry."

"Hmm, well maybe it'll wear off before bedtime. Now, here are the plans for the weekend. As I said, the children will stay with us beginning Thursday evening. I've asked Matthew out to the ranch for a meal before they board the train as it doesn't leave until late that evening. We'll get the children settled and then I'll take Matthew and Linnea back to town."

"Claire? What is a honey moon? I know what a full moon is and a crescent moon but you've not taught us to find the honey one. What does it look like and how are Uncle Matt and Miss. Brandenburg going to take it on a train when it's up in the sky?" Ben asks, causing Joseph to have to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Pa? How about you take that one for me. I think you can explain it more than I can." Claire answers exchanging a look with Rob as they watch Ethan's face redden.

"Yes Pa, I'd like to hear about honeymoons also. What do married people do on this honeymoon?" Rob puts in, pretending innocence as he is also enjoying his Pa's discomfort with this subject.

"Well" Ethan begins after shooting Rob a direct glare and stopping to clear his throat, "Ben, a honeymoon is not another type of moon, it's a special trip. You see children, when a man and a woman get married, it's a part of the celebration for them to take a short trip together. They spend some time alone to get to know each other."

Happy with that explanation, Ethan begins to stand to go do the night chores.

"But Papa, Uncle Matt and Miss. Brandenburg already know each other. Why would people get married if they didn't even know each other yet? Papa, why aren't Caleb and the girls going too? They were married when Uncle Matt was remember?" Ben asks, stopping Ethan.

"The children were not married, they were helping with the ceremony, son. Children aren't allowed on honeymoons. No, no more 'Buts', that's the end of it, Ben." Ethan says firmly as Ben begins "But why.."

"You boys are to wash the dishes and clean up from the meal. Claire did the cooking tonight. I'll check the barn and close up for the night while you do that. When we're finished, I'll look over your homework. If all is done, you will have the rest of the evening to do what you enjoy inside." Ethan tells them as he puts on his coat.

* * *

"Ben, you need to start calling Miss. Brandenburg, 'Aunt Linnea' now as long as you aren't in school. She is our aunt and Caleb, Sarah and Elisha are our cousins." Claire explains as the boys begin to clean up from the meal.

"Caleb isn't Uncle Matt's son so how can he be our cousin? You said once that cousins are children of your Aunt or Uncle. Uncle Matt doesn't have children yet." George asks.

"When he and Aunt Linnea married, the girls and Caleb became his children just like when we moved to live here. We became Uncle Ethan's children even if he wasn't our Pa yet. We will consider them family." Claire replies.

"Family like he's going to live here as my BROTHER? I don't want Caleb for a brother! He's still mean at times!"

"There's no need to yell, Ben. Caleb isn't our brother and he isn't going to live here. We'll just see him sometimes is all." Joseph explains as he hands Ben a plate to dry.

"I see him every schoolday, Joseph. I don't want to see him come here."

"I thought you boys were getting along better. George? Isn't Caleb someone you play with?" Rob asks.

"We did until a few weeks ago. Right after the wedding he started back being his old bossy mean self. When the teacher isn't looking he makes faces at us and tries to trip us if we walk by him. Outside he pushes people down or takes the girl's jumprope. Day before yesterday he pushed Mary off the swing and she hurt her hand. He's just a mean boy."

"What did Aunt Linnea do about that?" Joseph asks.

"She didn't believe us when we told her Caleb did it. He said he didn't and he had Davy and Mark say he was with them playing marbles. He wasn't though. Miss..., I mean Aunt Linnea scolded Ben as he was closest to the swing. Ben didn't do it though." George answers angrily swiping the dishcloth over the dish.

"Take it easy with the washing please, George. That's a breakable plate you're washing and we only have a few." Claire requests.

"Well, when he's here he'd better behave or Pa will have something to say about it. No matter what he does to you or someone else, both of you better act nicely around him or you will also be hearing from Pa." Joseph tells his little brothers.

* * *

"Well thank you again for giving us this grand meal as a send off. Claire and Rob, the meal was delicious. I do love that fried chicken. Didn't I tell you the chicken was delicious?" Matt asks Linnea.

"You certainly were excited about it that's true. Rob, you cook very well for a young man. The baked potatoes and rolls were also delicious. We need to swap recipes as I don't do bread very well."

"Rob makes good pancakes, Miss... I mean Aunt Linnea. I can eat four of them at once if Papa lets me." Ben exclaims. "In summer when we can find berries, he puts blueberries or strawberries in them and they are so good you think you're having cake."

"That sounds wonderful, Ben. I'll have to get Rob to teach me that too. We don't have pancakes often."

* * *

"Children, I have a riddle for you. Let's see who can figure it out and earn a quarter." Matt begins, waiting for the children to gather around him. "Alright here it is: A man rides into town on Friday. He stays three days and leaves on Friday. How could this be possible?"

"I know Uncle Matt!" Ben announces bouncing in his seat with his hand raised.

"We aren't in school silly!" Caleb whispers.

"Tell me what your answer is Ben." Matt says, smiling at the boy.

"The man was mixed up and didn't remember what day he came to town so it wasn't a Friday at all."

"Good guess but no, that's not it. Who else wants to guess? How about you Joseph?"

"How about me what, sir?" Joseph asks startled, having been thinking of how pretty Sarah looks in her new navy blue school dress.

"Would you like to try to guess?"

"Alright. The man was probably falling down drunk and couldn't remember his trip. He didn't really stay in the town at all but came and went on the same day." he answers before thinking of who is listening.

This answer brings a round of giggles from the rest of the kids and a stern "JOSEPH!" from Ethan as Matt says "Very good reasoning but no, that's not it."

"Young man, you do not discuss such topics in the presence of ladies!" Ethan reminds sternly.

"Yes sir. I apologize Aunt Linnea and girls." Joseph replies, face warming at being scolded in front of the girls.

"Just tell us, please. We can't guess it." Ben requests losing patience.

"Is that what the rest of you want too?" Matt asks looking around the table. Seeing nods he answers "The man's horse was named Friday. He rode into town on Friday and he left town riding Friday."

"Aww, you tricked us! No Fair! Uncle Matt!" the children grumble causing Matt to grin.

"Well on that note, we need to be leaving for town ourselves. Any last minute words to share?" Ethan asks.

"All of you show good manners, be helpful, have fun and we'll be home Monday." Matt addresses the kids.

"Caleb, you be sure to mind Uncle Ethan as he is in charge while we are away. Girls, do help out with the work and keep an eye on Caleb too." Linnea tells them after giving each of her children a hug.

* * *

The following morning, Ethan finds himself supervising six children rushing around getting dressed and school things ready. Caleb proves to be a child that dawdles as much as Ben, Ethan discovers. The older girls, Joseph and George are dressed and ready while Ethan has to go into the boy's room to hurry along the dawdlers.

"Ben, Caleb! Get those boots on and let's go. The girls, Joseph and George are ready to leave and if you want a ride to school, you need to come now. Otherwise you two can walk and explain to the teacher why you are tardy. Mr. Hiram isn't a patient man for tardiness, so I'm told."

"Yes Papa, we're coming. Caleb couldn't find his schoolbooks and I was helping him look for them." Ben answers as he pulls on his boots.

* * *

"Alright children, I want all of you to be on your best behavior at school today. You younger boys mind Mr. Hiram and I'll see you at home by suppertime. Rob is in charge until I get home so he'll assign chores. You do as he says, please." Ethan says as he stops the wagon right at the edge of the schoolyard.

"Yes sir." "Bye Pa, have a good day." He hears from the back.

"Thank you, George. You do the same. Now scat so I can get to work."

"I wish I could stay on the ranch like Rob and Claire today. I don't want to go to school" Caleb tells Ben after his sisters follow Joseph inside to their classroom.

"They don't have school today. We do and we have to go or we'll get a whipping. Skipping school is something Pa will whip you for." George says, having heard Caleb's comment.

"I never said I wanted to skip school, Mr. Know It All. I wasn't talking to **_you_ **anyway! Go on in and sit with the girls since you are one! Girls are all about being good and doing everything they're told just like you." Caleb answers back.

* * *

"Morning Ethan, how's life with extra kids? That Caleb is four kids all by himself! He's a handful of mischief, that one! Matthew needs to rein him in. Aaron complains about him often."

"Good Morning Chris and life is just fine. We've only been together one night so all is well. Any reports for me today?"

"Yes, Mr. Barnaby came in right as I opened the office and reported missing cattle. He insists there are rustlers nearby. Mr. Axelrod was just here and wanted to file a report on harassment."

"He's being harassed by someone? I'll check in on those but I suspect the Barnaby cows have just wandered off again. What's this make three times or four, that he's come just this month?"

"I count four. If he'd repair his fence they wouldn't get out of his pasture. It's too cold to go out looking for cows that will just get out again. We also have a guest in the cell. Someone who you are familiar with." Chris replies trying to hide his grin.

Walking back to see who this 'guest' is, Ethan finds Mr. Fitzgerald.

"Well back again are we? What happened this time?"

"Hello Sheriff. I was minding my own business and this sneaky little thief stole my winnings. I got upset and threw the card table over. _He_ got upset because his drink landed on his lap. We tusseled and I accidentally broke a chair over his thieving head. The next thing I know Mitch has me in a headlock and drags me here. You need to speak to your deputy about treating citizens more politely."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now tell me the truth, did someone really steal your winnings or is that a tall tale?"

"I was winning until Shep threw down a full house with ace leading. He's a sneaky little thief that wiped me out of two weeks pay! What'm I to tell my missus when she wants money?"

"I'd tell her you gambled it all away and take the tongue lashing you have coming. Alright, time is served for bashing someone, you are free to go. Try to stay out of trouble as it's more important to provide for your wife than gamble."

"Yeah, Yeah, Sheriff. You say that ever'time. Gambling and winning would provide for my wife a whole lot easier than mining!"

"You could always try finding work somewhere other than the mines, Fitz. Have you tried?"

"No one wants to hire a beaten down Irish like me. I stick to mining as I've done it since I was a pup."

"Be on your way then and have a good week next week. I'll be riding up that way sometime next week so I'll see you then." Ethan responds as he opens the cell door.

"Thank you for the meal and the warm bed. I had a pleasant stay, Deputy." Mr. Fitzgerald tells Chris as he walks past and out the door.

"You'd think we were the hotel instead of the jail, the way he acts." Chris remarks to Ethan as the door closes.

"I think to him we are as good as a hotel. He gets a warm place to sleep, a nice meal, some conversation and he's free to go home. Not too bad, really."

"He could get all that at the hotel too."

"Not for free, though. We provide a service he likes without having to spend any hard earned money for it. I'm surprised he hasn't found a way to bring his wife along!" Ethan answers with a smile.

"Would you mind if I rode out to check the escaping cattle and you take on Axelrod? He's in one of his snits today and I'd rather not have to deal with him again." Chris asks.

"That would be fine. I feel I need to stay around town today anyway, just to be here for Matt's children."

* * *

"So, you haven't found any evidence of being robbed? Just someone is rearranging your stock?"

"Something is going on here and I want it stopped! This is the third time this month where I've come in and found things in the wrong place. Twice it's been the yard goods moved from this table to another table. Someone thinks it is entertaining to exchange the bolts of material with the pots and pans. The first time, the shelves of food stock were rearranged. It's disconcerting to reach for the sacks of sugar and not find them." Mr. Axelrod explains.

"Yes, I do understand, Cyrus. Are you checking to be sure you lock both doors at night?"

"I am. Once again, I'm being harassed and want it to end!"

"We will keep a watch on the store. For now that's all I can do. If something is stolen, let me know."

"That's all you have to say on the matter?" Axelrod asks, eyes snapping, hands on hips as he glares at Ethan.

"Cyrus, that's all I can do right now. We have no evidence of a crime, no theft, no break in, just misplaced items."

"_**I** _did not MISPLACE anything!"

"I was not implying you had. It's probably children having a lark at your expense. As I said, I'll set up a watch and we'll try to catch them. Now, I need to get back to the office, have a good rest of the day."

* * *

As Ethan is trying to appease Axelrod, George is having his own troubles, in the classroom. Mr. Hiram has shown in three hours, he is not an easy person to get along with. Twice he's yelled loudly enough to rattle the windowpanes.

"What is wrong with you students? Hasn't Miss. Brandenburg been teaching this? You are all old enough to know history by now. Who was General Custer?"

At receiving no answer just continued baffled looks and blank stares, he tries again. "Come now, someone must know of the famous man. Now what battle did he fight in 1876?"

"YES?" he asks of a boy who dares to raise his hand. The rest of the children afraid of being criticized if they are wrong, don't dare answer.

"Sir, I don't know the answer sir. I never heard of him but maybe custard was named after him, sir. May I be excused sir?"

"NO! Custard has nothing to do with my question! You are lazy and weak minded! I tell you, you children better learn before you come to upper level! I won't have this nonsense! What is that? Bring it to me, NOW!" Mr. Hiram commands as he sees a folded paper being passed from one child to another.

"Did you draw this?" he asks of the child quivering in front of him.

"No sir! I was just given the paper, sir. It wasn't me, sir!" Michael whispers wringing his hands.

Looking over the boys where the paper came from Mr. Hiram asks "Who drew this? Answer me now."

"I drew it, sir." George answers, rising to his feet.

"Young Cord, I should have known. Come to me."

As George reaches him, the drawing is shoved in his face to the point he has to step back to focus.

"Is this your idea of humorous, young man?" Mr. Hiram thunders, his voice loud enough to make two little girls start to sob.

"No sir. I wasn't trying to be funny just passing time sir. I like to draw when I finish my assignment. Sir? I didn't draw these things here or here." George says pointing to the picture.

"You admitted you drew this. Now go face the wall in the corner until I call for you. The rest of you, copy the sentence I write on the board. Each of you will write this 100 times and there will be no leaving the room until it is done!" Mr. Hiram announces proceeding to write "I am a lazy uneducated child who cares nothing about learning, only about myself and I will be a failure."

* * *

A few minutes later, he calls George over to the teacher's desk saying "You will take this note and the picture to your Father. When you have him sign both or bring you back to school you may re-enter this class. Dismissed!"

"I didn't do anything wrong, sir! Please, sir." George whispers, eyes filling with tears as he realizes he's just been sent out of school. As he stands, he hears Ben in his mind saying _"Caleb drew on it! Tell him that George!"_

"Leave my sight. You may return when you have done as I say. I will not tolerate this behavior in my classroom."

Walking outside, George stops behind the large Oak tree in the schoolyard to wipe his face.

"_I didn't draw that! Caleb added to my picture! First he snatches it off my desk and then he draws on it! He's the one that should be in trouble not me! Sent out of school! Papa's going to be so mad! He probably won't believe me either! I don't want to go to the Sheriff's Office! I wanna go home! I don't like school anymore!"_


	36. The Substitute

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

Ch. 36

**The Substitute**

* * *

**_From chapter 35_**: While Mr. Hiram substitutes, George has found himself in a predicament.

"_I didn't draw that! Caleb added to my picture! First he snatches it off my desk and then he draws on it! He's the one that should be in trouble not me! Sent out of school! Papa's going to be so mad! He probably won't believe me either! I don't want to go to the Sheriff's Office! I wanna go home! I don't like school anymore!" _George thinks standing outside the school.

* * *

Slowly making his way down the boardwalk past the hotel, the general store and the hardware store to his Pa's office, George has to stop several times to wipe his eyes in order to see. Opening the door to the office he walks in letting the door close quietly. Not seeing anyone he's debating whether or not to call out or even stay, when Ethan walks in.

"George? What are you doing here at this time of the day son?" he asks before taking a good look at the boy. Seeing the tearful eyes and red face he questions; "What is it? Are you hurt? Sick? What's wrong?"

"I'm not hurt or sick, Papa. Mr. Hiram sent me here. He made me leave the school!"

"What reason did he have for doing such a thing, son? Have you been misbehaving in his class?" Ethan asks, his voice going from concerned to stern.

"I didn't do anything wrong but he won't listen to me, Papa! He's just being so hateful to everybody!" George exclaims, breaking down completely.

* * *

Lifting the boy, Ethan carries him into the back room and sits at the table. Holding George and rubbing his back, he waits for the child to calm down.

"Shhh, try to stop crying son. What has you so upset? This isn't like you to cry so. What happened this morning, George? Explain for me what it is that is upsetting you."

"Pppapa, Mr. Hiram is so mean. He yells and is calling us names. I don't like school anymore with him there. Rob is right, he's not at all nice. He _won't even_ let us go to the outhouse! I needed to go badly too! He said for me to come straight here but I stopped at the outhouse. Are you mad?" he finishes.

"About you using the outhouse? Of course not son. Now that you have calmed down, sit over here and let's talk. I understand Mr. Hiram is behaving differently than you are used to with Miss. Brandenburg. He is short tempered but he must have had some reason to send you to me. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, Sir. I'm always good at school. Miss. Brandenburg will tell you that too. I never get put in the corner or have to stay in at recess. Ben does though."

"Yes, I'm aware of your brother's behavior but we are discussing **_you_ **right now. I know you are usually very well behaved but I feel there must be something you aren't telling me. I don't believe Mr. Hiram would send you out of school without a reason."

"He **_didn't_** have a reason, Papa. I didn't do anything! The other boys were making him mad because they couldn't answer what he asked. I was listening but I didn't speak."

"He must have had some reason to send you here, George. Now what was it?"

Getting no answer just more crying, Ethan takes his hand and gently pulls him to sit in his lap once more.

"Are you afraid of being punished, George? Is that the problem?"

"You said if we were sent home or to you for misbehaving we'd get a whipping! I don't want a whipping, Papa! I didn't do anything. I was just drawing while I listened to him. Somebody snatched it off my desk and drew on my picture and he saw it."

"Did he send a note?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me have it, please."

After reading through the note, Ethan says "Show me what you were drawing, George. He says in the note that you were rude. What did you say?"

"Papa, I didn't say anything and I didn't draw that. I didn't!" George protests passing the picture to Ethan.

"George Allen Cord! This is extremely disrespectful young man!" Ethan exclaims looking at a drawing of Mr. Hiram complete with evil eyes, horns and fire coming from his mouth.

"Papa! I didn't draw him as a devil, I didn't, I promise!" George replies beginning to worry over the look in his Pa's eyes.

"If you didn't draw this then who did? You must know who did this to your picture. Besides that, you were not to be drawing during class time in the first place!"

"Are you going to tell me who else is involved here?" Ethan asks after a long silence.

"I ... well... I'm sorry Papa. I can't say. I didn't mean to cause trouble in school. I was just trying to do something while he yelled at the other kids."

"An apology is good to hear, George. Apologizing is a good start but you deliberately disobeyed me. I won't make you tell on your friends. However, you've been told more than once not to draw during school without permission. According to this note you were to be listening to your teacher, not drawing. By not paying attention you were misbehaving. Your drawing is disrespectful which caused you to be sent out of school. Being sent out of school and disobeying my instructions only leads to trouble."

"But Papa! I didn't draw him that way! I drew him nicely and someone drew over it!" George tries, explaining his side once more as Papa isn't getting the message.

"You have a choice to make, young man. You can be restricted to your room for the weekend starting as soon as we are home or you can choose a spanking."

"I shouldn't even be punished! I didn't draw the bad parts." George replies sorrowfully. At Ethan's prompting look he says "I don't want to lose playtime with everyone."

"A spanking it is, then." Ethan says tipping the child over his lap and applying his hand firmly while ignoring the child's cry of "Papa! NOO Papa! I don't want a spanking either!".

* * *

"Young man, I went easy on you this time. Be warned, if this ever happens again, you being dismissed from school for behavior, we will have that meeting in the barn! Do you understand me? You go to school to learn by listening and following directions not fooling around! You draw at home from now on!"

"Yessir" George sobs into Ethan's shirtfront as he's cuddled on his lap. Right then he decides it feels much nicer to be cuddled on his Pa's lap than be over it with his bottom being set on fire. _It's not fair though! I didn't draw those ugly parts so **I** shouldn't of been punished! Caleb needs his britches set on fire and not be comfortable sitting, not me! Some family he is, getting me in trouble with Papa!_

"Sit here and calm yourself down while I get you some water from the well. I'll walk you back to school as I want to speak to Mr. Hiram." Ethan says a little while later as he lowers the still sniffling child to a chair.

* * *

Just as they reach the outer office door, it opens and Delphie walks in.

"Hello Ethan, I thought I'd see if you had time for lunch at... well hello there, George. Are you ill?" she asks seeing the slightly red face and evidence of crying.

"Hello. No Ma'am, I'm not ill." George answers quietly, hoping his Pa won't embarrass him by explaining why he's not in school.

"Hello Delphie. George has had some problems at school. Just let me walk him back and speak to Mr. Hiram. I'll be back in just a few minutes and we can go have lunch."

* * *

Walking into the classroom, Ethan hears children crying softly and sees Ben, Caleb and Jackson Blackstock all in corners facing the wall. Mr. Hiram is too busy scolding them loudly to notice Ethan has entered the room. Before he can say anything, he hears Alyssa whisper near where he is standing "_Uncle Ethan_?" Bending down to her, he asks "Yes Princess?" Then noticing the tear streaks on her face he asks "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Can I whisper in your ear please?"

"Yes."

"_I wet my bloomers! He won't let us leave the room and I couldn't hold it in any more. He said we couldn't go until we wrote our punishment sentence from the board one hundred times. I can't write any longer, my hand hurts!_"

"I will take care of this, sweetheart. Stop crying, now. Everything will be fine." Ethan replies automatically. As he reads the sentence she was copying, Reading "I am a lazy, uneducated child who cares nothing about learning, only about myself and I will be a failure." makes him call out "MR. HIRAM!"

Ben, standing in the corner, winces at the sound of his Pa's "Mad" voice in the tone that means tremendous trouble. Daring to peek over his shoulder his Pa's face confirms his thoughts. Pa is not here to praise anyone.

"Hello, Mr. Cord, I see you sorted out young George and brought him back. Perhaps you would do the same with your other son and his friends. No one is learning anything the way these children behave."

"I will speak to you while the class goes outside. Children, any who need the outhouse, leave now. The rest of you go gather your coats, lunch pails and spend your lunch recess outside please. I will call you when I want you inside. Aaron? Come here son."

"Yes sir?"

"Alyssa needs to go home. Take her to your Pa at the office and tell him I sent you there. I will explain more to him later. Go on, now." Ethan tells the boy.

Noticing the boys in the corner haven't left, Ethan says "Boys, all of you are dismissed also. Ben, Caleb, I will speak to you about this later."

"Papa! We didn't do anything, I promise." Ben whispers as he walks by.

"We'll talk later, son. Go on outside for your lunch."

* * *

Waiting for the last of the children to go outside, Ethan turns to look at the man standing by the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Hiram, I realize you are used to older students but do you seriously believe having them write a sentence describing themselves as lazy and a failure is appropriate? They are all only seven to eleven years old! Why wouldn't you allow them to leave the room for the necessary? Are you deliberately trying to be cruel to the children?"

"You may think they are innocents but they aren't. Your own sons have been causing trouble! Did you even see the drawing and note I sent?"

"I did and I had a discussion with George. He won't be drawing during school without permission. What has Ben done? How about Caleb? He's staying with me for the weekend so I'm responsible for him also."

"They were doing the same as the other boys. Whispering among themselves instead of listening. Mocking me by giving deliberate dumb answers to my questions. These answers disrupt my lesson which I have to scold them for and they will not sit still, just wriggling all the time! That and the incessant repetition of the same question no matter how many times I answer it. They all deserve a strop on their behinds!"

"What answers are they giving? Are they being disrespectful when answering?"

"I was discussing General Custer which they should know. Benjamin answered "Sand One Hill" when I asked where Custer had his last battle. That Brandenburg boy said Custer was famous for inventing custard. Another child had previously said the same thing so he knew that was not an appropriate answer! Those are deliberate attempts to disrupt my lesson in trying to be humorous."

"What question is it they are repeating?" Ethan asks next.

"I've heard "May I be excused?" at least twenty times this morning! They can wait until lunch recess as the older students do!"

"Look Mr. Hiram, these are small children. They can NOT wait. Did you know you caused at least one child to have an accident? Judging from the way several ran out of here you were about to have more! When the children ask to go, LET THEM!" Ethan replies firmly.

"It's all a ploy to get out of learning. I know they'd go and then stall around to take up lesson time. They're just lazy is all. You are too gullible, Sheriff! These mongrels need discipline! No one behaved this way in the boarding school I attended as a child!"

Trying to hold on to his temper, Ethan continues "As to your saying the boys were being deliberately disruptive by giving those answers, I can say this. Mrs. Carroll has not taught the children anything about General Custer. You assuming they know what you want them to say is just wrong. I look over my son's schoolwork and know this as a fact! Ben gave you the answer he thought was right as the only battle he's aware of is Teddy Roosevelt and San Juan Hill. He knows some about it only because _you_ assigned Rob the essay on that battle. Rob discussed it with his brothers. So you see, he wasn't being rude, he was repeating something he thought you wanted to know."

"If you are unhappy with how I run this classroom, you can take your children out of it."

"I have a better idea, Mr. Hiram. I'll take YOU out of it! You are free to go and I warn you, if you cause any more problems with the students in this school you will no longer be teaching. You will have the opportunity to continue with the older students until the term is up. We have had this discussion before as to your treatment of the students. As a member of the school board, I can and will recommend your removal if necessary! Good afternoon, sir!"

"You don't need to recommend anything. At the end of this term, I plan to leave Colorado. I'm heading back East to my hometown of Boston where I have a family obligation. You will be searching for someone else to bring knowledge to the brats you call students."

"Good day, sir. You are not needed until Tuesday if you still wish to come. If not we will dismiss classes until we find a replacement for the upper level students."

"I will finish my contract as I gave my word. I am an honorable man Sheriff even if you do not think so."

"I base my opinions on my observations Mr. Hiram." Ethan remarks holding the door open for the man to leave.

* * *

Seeing Mr. Hiram marching off towards his store, George tells the boys sitting around him "Good! Maybe now we won't have to be yelled at. My Pa's calling, let's go."

Gathering the children around him as he sits in the one adult sized chair, Ethan is about to speak when Aaron comes into the room.

"Uncle Ethan, Papa isn't at the office and Alyssa's still upset. Miss. Delphie took her home. We aren't allowed to stay home alone." Aaron says walking up to him.

"Sit down, son. I have something important to say to everyone. Mr. Hiram will not be teaching your class so I'm dismissing you early. We will let you know about class Monday. Tell your parents I cancelled your class today. I don't want anyone to be in trouble for coming home early and you _will_ go **straight** home! If I hear you didn't, you will answer to me and your parents!"

"Yes sir! Yes Sheriff Cord." the children answer before he says "Class dismissed."

Turning to Aaron, Ethan says "Your Pa went out to check on someone's missing cattle. I'd forgotten that and I don't know how long he'll be. You'll come to the ranch this afternoon to play."

"I'd like that! What about Alyssa?"

"I'm assuming she will come also. Why don't you go ask Miss. Delphie to walk her back to school? Ben, George and Caleb you three stay here." Ethan calls as the trio starts to follow Aaron.

* * *

When the door opens, Ethan expects to see Delphie with Alyssa not Chris.

"Well, back from wrangling duties? How'd it go?"

"The cows are fine. Just as I suspected he had a break in the fence and they took advantage. What is all this about Mr. Hiram and the kids? I met Miss. Delphie with the twins outside."

"Mr. Hiram is no longer substituting. I dismissed class for the day and possibly Monday if I can't find a new substitute. He was too rough with the children."

"He HIT them?"

"No, yelling, insults, refusing to give them a morning break,assigning lines... I assume you know about Alyssa's accident? She was mortified, Chris. I wanted to punch the man!"

"I may do just that, myself."

"No, leave him be. I don't want to put my deputy in jail for assault. I was going to have the twins go home with the boys. Would you rather take the rest of the day off and be with them? Mitch will be back at the office as he isn't needed to cover Hiram's store now."

"I'll take them home, thank you." Chris answers as the two men walk out to gather the children.

* * *

"But PA! We were going to go to the ranch! I wanted to ride the ponies and play with the boys!" Aaron complains when told he will be going home.

"Aaron, Alyssa has had a hard morning. We'll let you both come to the ranch tomorrow if that's alright with your Papa." Ethan intervenes seeing Chris still has an angry look on his face.

"Yes son, you can have longer to play tomorrow instead of only a couple of hours today."

"Alright, I want a long time to play as we haven't been out to the ranch in weeks. I'll see you tomorrow Ben."

"Bye, see you soon." Ben answers as Chris takes his children by the hand to walk home.

"Well boys, you three head on home. Tell Rob and Claire what happened and that I'll be home by supper time. You remember what I said this morning, Rob and Claire are in charge while I'm away."

"Yes sir. Are Joseph, Sarah and Elisha going to get to go home early too?" Ben asks.

"No, they will finish the schoolday. Go on now, I have work to get back too."

* * *

Before going to the hotel to meet Delphie, Ethan has a quiet word with Mr. Davis.

"I wanted to tell you the younger students have been dismissed for the day. Mr. Hiram was being rough with them. I disliked his teaching method if you call it that and dismissed class. Please tell your class. I don't want them to worry over their younger brothers or sisters not being in school."

"Yes, I'll do just that. I had heard the commotion next door but just thought the kids were showing up the new teacher."

"Well, I think they did a little of that but his actions were reprehensible. Any problems with Joseph lately?"

"None. He's done well this Winter term just as he did for the Fall term. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

"Thank you. I need to get back to work. Have a good rest of the day."

* * *

Finally getting to enjoy a hot lunch, Ethan savors the flavor of the steak he is chewing. Opening his eyes at Delphie's insistent "Ethan!" he murmurs "Hmmm?"

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, you did. I'd rather enjoy this delicious lunch than discuss the children's latest escapades."

"I want to know why George was crying when I came to the office. Alyssa told me what happened at school. Was that Mr. Hiram cruel to George also? I've a good mind to go tell him what I think of his 'teaching" ability! Imagine treating little children that way! Did he harm George?"

"No, George got himself into some trouble and was sent to me. He was punished right before you came in."

"You spanked that sweet little boy didn't you? How could you do such a thing!"

"I had no choice, Delphie! I promised the boys they would be punished if they were ever sent out of school for misbehaving. I couldn't go back on what I said and not punish him. I went easy as I only spanked him. He was drawing during class instead of listening. He's been warned about that very thing before."

"I believe you did have a choice. You could have just talked to George! He's just a little boy. Thank you for the lunch."

"As I said, I'd discussed this with him before. I only gave him a few smacks with my hand. Where are you going?"

"The clinic. I don't have any more time to sit to talk about mistreating children."

"Wait! We won't talk about Mr. Hiram. Sit, finish your tea at least."

"I was referring to _**your**_ mistreatment not his! "

"I believe you have to be firm at times to get the point across. How I raise _my_ children is _my_ business!" Ethan replies irritably.

"I refuse to argue. I'm due back to work. Good day to you! " Delphie responds before turning and walking off.

* * *

Coming back into the Sheriff's office, Ethan stalks to his desk glaring at Mitch as he does so.

"Well, I see Mr. Hiram put you in a fine mood. I don't care for the man myself but I don't get all puffed up over him."

"Mitch, I am not "puffed up" over him. How do you even know about the morning?"

"He came into the store complaining to himself how you overstepped your authority by ordering him out of the school. He was muttering about how children were coddled these days and no one parented their children. He was pretty steamed over you 'throwing him out of school'. What went on there anyway? Is that what has you in this mood?"

For your information I just had lunch with Delphie who informed me I mistreated George. For a woman who hasn't ever raised children, she sure does have lofty opinions."

"In what way does she think you mistreat George? It seems out of the bunch of boys you have he's the one who is in trouble the least."

"That's true most of the time. The whole incident with Mr. Hiram started because he sent George out for drawing during his lecture. I have warned the boys they will be in major trouble if they are ever sent out of school so I spanked him. Delphie came in right as I was taking George back to school and has her feathers ruffled! She actually walked out on me at lunch! We were getting along so well until today. She's going to have to accept the children will be punished if they deserve it."

"You like her very much, don't you?"

"We were enjoying each other's company up until today. I thought we were getting along well and the kids love her. I was hoping for more to this friendship. I wasn't the best lunch companion with my mind on Mr. Hiram. He isn't the ideal teacher at the best of times but proved he's not capable of working with the younger class. I have to find someone else for Monday or cancel that class. You wouldn't want to take it would you?"

"No. I don't want to be in charge of a group of fifteen kids, thank you. As for Delphie, in my experience with ladies you just have to give them time to settle their feelings. Give her a few days and then talk to her. I don't think this should be such a major problem. Surely she had parents who punished her occasionally. Don't talk about raising your kids with her, just keep the talk to other things."

"Maybe you're right. I'm rather new to this courtship business. Any problems with Mr. Hiram's store today? Mr. Axelrod has been having his merchandise rearranged overnight. Is anything like that happening at the General Store?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I didn't see anything that looked out of place but I don't really know the layout of his merchandise all that well. The bins and tables seemed normal enough. So someone is moving things around in the Mercantile? That will surely drive him insane as he is very much an orderly person. Do you have any ideas?" Mitch asks.

"I'm suspecting children but I don't know how they get inside. He locks both doors and I didn't find any signs of the door being broken or forced open."

"I'll keep an eye out. I don't mind adding that to my nightly patrol as I already walk the boardwalk. I'll just check back and front more often."


	37. Unforeseen Events

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

Ch. 37

**Unforeseen Events  
**

* * *

As a bright but cold Saturday morning arrives, Ethan has a breakfast table full of chattering children. Sarah, Elisha and Claire have all worked together to prepare a large breakfast for everyone. Looking around, Ethan sees everyone enjoying the meal except for the scowling young Caleb. Wondering if his scolding the child the night before has him in this mood, Ethan decides to ignore it for now. The boy can pout all he wishes but his behavior of shouting at his sister and then answering back when reprimanded is not to be allowed.

"Well everyone, let's quiet down some please. It's too early to have my ears ringing." he calls to the group around the table.

"Pa? After we finish breakfast, Elisha, Sarah and I wish to go into town. I have eggs, cream and butter ready to sell."

"I'll go with them, Pa. I can watch out for them and I'd like to visit with Alex."

"Claire, you girls may go but I need you back by one o'clock. The twins are coming for the afternoon and Alyssa would enjoy some time with you. Rob, not today, son. I need you to ride the fence line in the south pasture. There may be posts and fence repairs needed from the windstorm Wednesday night. Joseph, I noticed the gate on the chicken coop is still loose and the latch is broken. I thought we discussed you repairing it Thursday after school."

"Pa, couldn't I ride fence after I escort the girls and visit with Alex?" Rob asks.

"Work comes before pleasure, son. If you finish your repairs by lunch, I'll give you the afternoon to spend time with friends. If not then you may have tomorrow after church."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Pa? Couldn't I go to town too? I can fix the gate before lunch and then go with Rob." Joseph asks while Rob scowls at him for the request.

"No, you will stay here today. There are consequences to not doing your assigned jobs when told to, Joseph. This is the second time this week you've been forgetful with chores. Do you remember Wednesday?"

"Yes sir. I do." Joseph replies remembering the firm scolding for not taking his turn to chop kindling and firewood. Rob enjoyed the chore much more, so he'd allowed Rob to do it until their Pa intervened.

* * *

"Claire, do you like to wash or dry?" Sarah asks as she begins to gather her plate and tin cup from the table.

"Sarah, sit down sweetheart." Ethan tells her kindly. "In our house, whomever does the cooking is exempt from the clean up. The boys will do the dishes and straighten the kitchen. You girls are free to go get ready for your trip to town."

"I DON'T WASH DISHES!" Caleb growls angrily.

"Well then, you can be responsible for helping to clear dishes, clean the table and the floor. Ben and Rob will wash the dishes while Joseph and George dry and put them away." Ethan returns firmly.

Watching the ten year old shake his head at these words, Elisha speaks up.

"Caleb Henry Brandenburg, behave! Do as you are told to do!" she scolds the glaring child sitting with his arms crossed.

"Leave him to me, Elisha. Enjoy your girl's morning out." Ethan tells her motioning for her to follow the other girls.

"Caleb look at me." Ethan calls waiting for the child to meet his eyes. "You will obey what I tell you or as you found out last night, there are consequences. Going to bed thirty minutes early was one consequence. Now I want to see the boy who behaves as you do with your parents. Because if I don't, another consequence I will not hesitate to use is providing you with a sore backside."

"You aren't my parent! You can't do that!" Caleb gasps.

"Yes I can and I will! I have your parent's permission to do as I see fit with you. Right now you will do the chores I assigned with no complaint. When everyone works together chores are finished much more quickly. After the barn chores are done, you boys have time to play until lunch and afterwards until evening chores. Help begin clearing now."

"Yes sir. Before you leave, where is the scrub brush and bucket for the floor sir?" Caleb asks as Ethan stands to leave the kitchen.

"I'm not asking you to scrub the floor, Caleb!" Ethan exclaims in amazement. "I don't assign ten year olds to scrub floors, son. Just help clear the dishes, wipe off the table and sweep the floor well. The boys will show you what is needed." Ethan replies, patting the boy on the back.

* * *

Arriving in town, Claire directs her cousins to the Mercantile first. "We'll sell everything to Mr. Axelrod and then let's go visit Cecily. She's going to come with us on the next part of our day."

"What plans do you have?" Sarah asks, being the outspoken of the two sisters.

"You'll just have to wait, Sarah. Come on, let me do the talking though. I can get him to give me good prices. He likes to dicker first. I used to be afraid of him and would accept his first offer now I know better."

"He seems really gruff to me. I'd still be afraid of him." Elisha replies quietly as they walk along the boardwalk.

"Once you get to know him he's pretty nice. He's not as mean as he wants people to think. He's even had Thanksgiving with us before."

* * *

"Well hello young ladies. Did you come to look at my newest yard goods? I just had four new bolts dropped off this week. Two are already in Spring fabrics even if it is February."

"Hello Mr. Axelrod. This is selling day not buying day. I have two dozen eggs, two cream cans and some butter for you today." Claire responds, smiling.

"Twelve eggs for thirty six cents so that's seventy two cents."

"A dozen eggs sold for more last week. You paid me four cents an egg then."

"Yes, that was then and this is now."

Yes sir. I'll take that four cents an egg or nothing. Mr. Hiram will pay six cents an egg, I'm sure!" Claire replies keeping her bargaining face as George calls it.

"I need those eggs so I'll give you the four cents. That's ninety cents for the eggs."

"No sir."

"No? You won't sell me the eggs?"

"It's ninety _six_ cents. Now how about for the butter and cream? You gave me twenty five cents for two cans of cream last week. We agreed on five cents per pound of the butter and it's three pounds. That makes a total of one dollar and thirty six cents today. I'll take cash please, sir."

"Hmmpfh! Young ladies are not supposed to haggle this way you know. You should take what's offered."

"Oh, I do, sir. Thank you so much for offering the fair bargains. Now, I need my cash please as we have much to do. We may come back and look at those new fabrics later." Claire answers with her best smile.

"Fine, here you are, one dollar and thirty six cents. Tell your Pa I'm still having problems with my merchandise and want it stopped."

"I'll pass on your message. Have a nice day Mr. Axelrod." Claire answers as she motions her cousins to leave with her.

* * *

"OH Claire, that was so much fun! I nearly laughed when you corrected him on his figuring. The look on his face was so humorous! You are great at getting the prices you want. I'd be so scared I'd just take whatever he gave me. Whatever did he mean by 'having problems with my merchandise' though? Is it attacking him?"

"I've been doing this for at least three years now so I'm not taking less than what I should get, Sarah. I've no idea what the comment about merchandise meant but I suppose Pa will understand. Now let's go visit Cecily."

"Will she mind that we are tagging along today?" Elisha asks as Sarah wonders "What is all the hammering I hear? It's down near our house. I wonder if someone is building next door in the empty lot? Caleb won't like that as he uses it to play bat the ball there. Papa said he could as long as he hit it away from the house. Mama doesn't want her windows broken."

"No Elisha. She knows you are coming too. There's a lot of building going on in Paradise lately. Didn't you know that some of the miner's families are now getting houses in town? There are at least five new families living here now instead of way up at the mine."

"I remember Mary Baker said they were moving to town. She said it would be nice to leave there where so many scruffy men are around. Mama won't allow us to go up to the mine so I never could visit Mary. Now maybe I can."

"Sarah, you chatter on more than a magpie. Stop talking so much will you?" Elisha says ignoring her younger sister's tongue sticking out.

"We aren't allowed anywhere near the mine either, Sarah. We're here, come, let's knock." Claire replies as they walk up on the wrap around porch for the boarding house.

"Hello ladies! Cecily is waiting in her room. It's the first one on the left at the top of the stairs so just go on up. I'll bring refreshments up in just a few moments."

"Thank you Mrs. Blackstock." The girls chorus, walking inside.

* * *

Arriving at Cecily's door, Claire knocks once calling out "It's Claire, Elisha and Sarah. May we come in?" when she hears "Who's there?"

Opening the door Cecily quickly ushers them in closing it after them.

"Hi, Cecily. What's all the secrecy? Why do you have a cloth over your face?"

"I don't want anyone in the family to see me right now."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'll let you see but you have to keep quiet." Cecily says as she removes the cloth.

"_Cecily! I can't believe you would do this!_" Claire whispers shocked at the sight.

"_I'm old enough! Besides it's fashionable to wear rouge, lip gloss and other facepaint. I'm just trying it out."_

_"Well, you may think so but your Mother may not. She's coming with refreshments any moment!_" Elisha whispers causing Cecily to rush for the washbasin.

"_Claire! Help me scrub this off, hurry!_"

"It's off so calm down. You're breathing so fast you're Mama is going to be asking about it. Act normally. Here hand me the brush and I'll be brushing your hair. Elisha, Sarah sit on the bed and watch." Claire tells them quietly.

"So, what are we going to do this afternoon? We only have until twelve thirty because Claire's Pa said we have to be home by one o'clock. I suppose we have a late lunch today." Sarah asks.

"The boys are in charge of getting their own lunch at home today. Pa will see to it everyone is fed something. If we get hungry, we can get a sandwich from Alex. He'll fix us something. Personally though, after that enormous breakfast we had, I don't think I'll get hungry." Claire replies.

"I have plans, Sarah. After we have something to drink we'll go somewhere special. Mama knows about it and it's approved." Cecily answers calming down under the strokes of the brush.

"What is approved my Miss?" The girls here from the doorway.

"For us to go to the surprise if it's ready Mother. Remember?"

"I do remember and I just received word it is ready. Now you need to wipe that face paint off your eyes before your Father sees. He doesn't like the idea of painted ladies. You girls enjoy your afternoon." Mrs. Blackstock tells them as she leaves the tray of lemonade and cookies.

"She didn't scold at all! You have a nice Mama, Cecily." Sarah exclaims.

"I'm sorry Cecily. I thought I wiped it off well enough."

"Don't apologize, Claire. Mama has very good eyes. Papa too so I'm grateful it wasn't him who saw it. Now let's eat so we can go to the surprise. If you have to leave soon we need some time there."

Walking down the street to the girl's home, Claire explains "Several of the church ladies have come together to make a new bedroom for your Mama and Papa. The men worked on adding a room yesterday and this morning. That was probably the hammering we heard. We're going to decorate and help set up the room. If Alex and Rob were with us they could help move the furniture. Alex is working today and Rob had to ride fence for Pa so he couldn't come." Claire adds the last for Cecily as she is interested in Rob's whereabouts.

Seeing Chris loading the twins into the wagon, Claire walks over to him.

"Uncle Chris, would you give Pa a message, please? Would you tell him we have to stay in town longer as the room has just been finished. We'll be home before time for getting supper ready."

"I'll pass on the message. You girls do a good job now. Matt and Linnea will be wanting a nice relaxing room to share."

"We plan to make it very nice and not cramped as the old one was now that Uncle Matt is living there." Claire answers. Saying hello to the twins, she goes back to join the girls.

* * *

"Hello Chris and children. The boys are playing in the treehouse so just join in." Ethan greets the wagon as it rolls to a stop.

"You two behave today and I'll pick you up by three o'clock." Chris calls after the fleeing children.

"Bye Papa! We will."

"Well, I see you are busy working, so I'll head back. Oh, Ethan, Claire asked me to let you know the girls are just now getting started on Matt's new room."

"What new room?"

"Some of the church ladies have seen to a new bedroom for Matt and Linnea added to their home. The girls are going to help decorate. I thought you knew this. Anyway, Claire said they would be home in time to prepare supper. Don't scowl so. The girls are fine and enjoying being able to help. "

"I was scowling because I directly told her I needed them back by one. With Alyssa coming, I knew she'd want to see Claire. Now Claire decides what she will and will not do. I don't believe that is the case. Well, I need to get back to my dirty job of shoeing horses. I'll see you later, Chris."

* * *

While the girls are in town, the younger children enjoying playtime, Ethan has Joseph helping him. Rob is checking the back pasture fence line while Joseph helps with shoeing the horses.

Watching his Pa take off the horseshoe from one of Brown Betsy's feet, Joseph asks "How do you know the shoes you bought will fit her? We used to take them into town and let Mr. Thomlinson put shoes on them."

"That's true we did. I had sets of their old shoes and had him make us new ones. Now all we have to do is use these pincers to remove the nails and shoe. We'll make sure to clean out her feet son. Watch what I'm doing so you can do the same. Do you see how I'm scraping out the dried manure? Now I'm checking to make sure she has no small pebbles stuck. Alright hand me a horseshoe and bring the nails with the hammer. I cleaned and filed down some of her hoof so we'll position the shoe and nail it down."

"I still think having nails in your feet would really hurt."

"They don't feel it son. The nails go into the hard part of the hoof, similar to fingernails I assume."

"I don't put nails in my fingernails, Pa." Joseph says grinning.

"You would if you were a horse. Let's get this shoe on. Then I want to see you clean and shoe her next."

* * *

"I'm tired of climbing and swinging! We've played Pirates and had foot races. Let's play something else now." Caleb announces.

"Well what do you want to play? We can't leave the yard so it has to be something we can do here." George replies.

"Let's play Cowboys and Indians! I saw loose feathers in the coop so we have feathers to use for Indians. What'll we use for the cowboys? We need some of your Pa's guns."

"Caleb, if you think we're going to play with guns, you are really crazy! My Pa would whip my bare behind with a belt if I touched a gun! Don't you remember the picnic where you and I got caught with your gun? I got a whipping! You'd catch it too, just so you know, right George, Ben?"

"Guns are forbidden, Caleb. We would get our butts whipped really bad as Aaron said. We can find some sticks to use." George answers as Ben nods his agreement.

"We'll all be cowboys right now and then choose who to be Indians later. Alyssa can be our wagon cook. She can fix up the grub and have our coffee ready when we ride in from fighting Indians." Caleb declares.

"Why do you get to make all the rules? Why can't the rest of us have a say? I can think of things to play too, you know!" Aaron complains feeling irritated at Caleb's bossiness.

"It was my idea, that's why. Now, you wanna play with the boys or go play tea party with the girl."

"THE GIRL is right here and she is playing with you. I'll be Cook for a time but then I want to be an Indian maiden." Alyssa says, stomping her foot.

"We need a coffeepot and a campfire. Let's use the coffeepot from inside." Caleb suggests.

"I don't know, Caleb. That's not something to play with." George hesitates.

"No one is inside so they aren't using it. Come on, don't be so difficult. You guys don't know how to have any real fun. You're all a bunch of babies."

"Fine, we'll use it but we aren't building any fires! We can just pretend." George answers staring firmly at his new cousin.

"Go get the coffeepot and maybe a real pot too." Ben tells his brother as Caleb says "You are nothing but a little goody goody, George!"

"I'll do it but If Pa asks, this is YOUR idea Caleb and Ben, not mine. I didn't tell Pa who really drew the ugly part of that picture of Mr. Hiram, Caleb. I may just tell him though if you don't stop being so bossy!" George replies walking off.

* * *

"Joseph, I spoke to Mr. Davis while I was at the school yesterday." Ethan begins as the boy holds his horse by the reins.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Pa! Honest, I haven't!"

"Calm down. Just because I start a conversation saying I spoke to your teacher, does not mean I'm about to sentence you to hard labor with nothing but bread and water! Why do children always believe speaking to a teacher means they are in trouble?"

"Oh, uh, sorry Pa. I did get carried away. I even scared Betsy. Easy, it's all right girl, I'm sorry." Joseph soothes as he strokes his horses' neck.

"As I was saying, I spoke to Mr. Davis and he gave me an excellent report on your schoolwork and behavior. I'm very proud of you son for your effort this school year. I don't remember to praise you enough at times and I wanted to be sure to do so while I'm thinking of it. With the boys, the ranch, the sheriff's job and so much more, I lose track of what I have said and what I haven't at times. Just know I am proud of your behavior and schoolwork even if I forget to tell you. You are growing up and becoming a responsible young man."

"Thank you, Pa. I like school now that we have someone who takes time to teach us. Mr. Davis is a good teacher. Am I scraping this right? I don't seem to be getting out much the way you did." Joseph asks changing the subject from school.

"You're doing fine, son." Ethan answers, noticing the change in conversation but letting it go. "It's all right to scrape a little more firmly inside her hoof. She needs the dried manure pulled out. You need to begin doing this for her at least once a week from now on. I've been doing it but she's your horse. We don't want her to become ill with Thrush and this is just another part of grooming."

"Yes sir, I will. Pa? Where did you learn to shoe horses and care for them so well? Some people don't. I see many horses in town that look pretty unkempt."

"I learned from my Pa, also John Taylor taught me some things, Joseph. My Pa didn't have a fine team but the two wagon horses he had were kept very well. Animals depend on us to take care of them as you know." Ethan adds with a smile as the boy gives his horse a hug.

"I'm not ready to shoe her just yet. Couldn't you do it, please? I just think I'd hurt her. Where did John Taylor go? We haven't seen him since my birthday."

"I'll finish shoeing but you have to do the cleaning. I don't know where he goes, Joseph. I expect he'll show up again in the Spring."

"I hope so. I miss him. Was he the person who taught you the different way to break a horse, the gentling way?"

"Yes son, he was. Now let's put the shoe on her. Hand me the shoe nails, the shoe and hold her steady"

"Why is Rob not helping here? Doesn't he need to learn this too?" Joseph asks watching Ethan nail the shoe on his horse.

"I taught Rob how to do this last month. He's been taking care of his horse. Rob is repairing the fence and posts. You didn't see him come back for the materials earlier?"

"No sir. I wasn't watching the barn, just you. I like helping you, I didn't mean I didn't. I just was wondering is all."

"I know, son."

"Easy Betsy, Easy." Joseph says as the mare shies away from him at a loud burst of noise from the front of the yard.

"Ground tie her and let's see what the children are doing to make so much noise. I hear someone shouting." Ethan says beginning to walk towards the sound.

* * *

"What are you children shouting about?" Ethan asks walking up to the group of arguing children with Joseph right behind him.

"The boys won't let me play! They said I could not be an Indian maiden and I can so be one!" Alyssa informs him while sticking out her tongue at her brother and friends.

"Alyssa. Young ladies or well mannered girls don't stick out their tongues. Even if the girl is being mistreated by the boys." Ethan says sending a scolding look around the group.

"Yes Uncle Ethan. Ben and Caleb said I couldn't play though! I can so play if I want! Their just being dummies!" Alyssa says accentuating her words by stomping her feet.

"Alyssa McGinnis! I won't have stomping or name calling. Any more of that behavior and you will find a corner! Understand?" Ethan scolds somewhat surprised at her attitude. She's always been the quiet well behaved twin, rarely needing to be reprimanded. She and Aaron often remind him of Claire and Joseph, very much opposites in temperament.

"Yes sir."

"Now all of you are to get along and let everyone play or I'll let you spend time cleaning the barn. Which one is it to be?" Ethan addresses the group.

"I wanted her to play, Papa. Me and Aaron are playing nicely." George speaks up, his feelings bruised by the scolding.

"Aaron and I, George. Speak correctly. I'm still including the two of you in this statement. ALL of you find something you can ALL do without arguing or yelling. You are upsetting the horse we are working with. Now, which is it to be, play together or clean the barn?"

"We'll play together, Papa. I'm sorry, Alyssa. You can be whatever you want to be." Ben says, crumpling under the stern stare his Pa is giving him.

"See to it that you do. Joseph, let's go finish shoeing Betsy." Ethan replies turning to walk back to the horse.

"Behave yourselves boys. Pa will spank you all if you don't and then you'll be sorry!" Joseph can't resist adding his own scolding.

"Joseph?" Ethan calls, glancing back to the children.

"Coming, Pa. _You better put up the coffee pot before he spies it out here. He didn't see it because I stood in front of it but he will notice it's missing when he goes to the house. Be sure to wash it too!_" Joseph whispers to George and Ben.

"Okay Alyssa can be the Indian maiden we have tied to the stake. Ben and I will be the bad guys and Aaron and George the ones who ride to the rescue. C'mon, let's go use the treehouse tree. We need rope though." Caleb announces after Ethan is far enough away not to hear.

"There's a rope in the treehouse. George and I use it for lasso practice." Ben tells his new cousin.

* * *

"Good, she's all tied up, now the rescuers need to go off and let us outlaws be with our prisoner. Count to two hundred and then come back." Caleb announces.

After the other two boys leave, Caleb begins piling sticks around Alyssa's feet making a small pile.

"What is that for, Caleb? Alyssa's not a bird, she doesn't need a nest!" Ben says, giggling at his own witty joke.

"Outlaws are not nice people and we are outlaws right?" At Ben's hesitant nod, he continues "Go inside and get the matches. We need to pretend with real matches."

"We have to be careful, Caleb. We are going to get in huge trouble if Pa sees we have them."

"We'll be careful. Go get them before the other two come back."


	38. Questions

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

Ch. 38

** Questions**

* * *

Enjoying a day with just girls, Claire finds herself humming as she and Cecily hang curtains in the large window.

"I love these short curtains, Mrs. Cornwell. They fit just inside the window perfectly and are so pretty tied back this way. What is this material called?"

"That is white starched lawn dear. I added the ruffles to the sides. Are you not familiar with lawn yard goods?"

"Yes Ma'am but I didn't recognize this color in the material. I've never seen it in this beautiful light tan before."

"Well to get this color I dyed them in tea, Claire. You soak the fabric in a washtub containing a mixture of three parts water to one part tea. That gives you this color. I believe it goes well with the light blue walls and white woodwork."

"I think they look lovely. I wish my bedroom had curtains and painted walls. Mine is just plain brown wood everywhere. I want some colors." Cecily remarks.

"Have you ever braided a rug, girls?"

"No Ma'am." Cecily, Sarah and Elisha reply while Claire answers "Yes Ma'am".

"If your Mothers have a bag of old rags then you can easily make yourselves a colorful braided rug. Since Claire has done it, I'm sure she will teach you girls."

"I will be happy to. I know how to make woven mats for the doorways too." Claire tells the girls looking at her expectantly.

"Let's go bring in the bed frame and get the bed put back together, girls." Mrs. Blackstock says coming into the room with an armful of bedding.

"This new quilt is perfect for the room." Elisha exclaims after the group has the feather mattress on the white iron bed frame.

"Mama had an old worn out one she kept on her bed. It was pink and white and horribly faded. I don't think Papa wants a pink and white room. He'll like this new room with blue and tan though." Sarah announces as they spread the new quilt over the sheets.

"Yes, I think he will, Sarah. Uncle Matt's favorite color is blue. He said so one time. I guess that's why he wears so many blue shirts. The Ladies Aid Society quilters did this one. The white with the blue Wedding Ring pattern is perfect too. We have a blue, white and tan room now. Even the night tables are white." Claire answers.

"Now that Papa and Mama have a new room, who gets the other room, Elisha?"

"I don't know Sarah. Do you want your own room?"

"No, I like being in a room with you. Do you want it?"

"I want to stay in our room too. Maybe Caleb can have it."

"What does he need a new room for? He has a room."

"Girls, don't worry about this right now. I'm sure Linnea and Matthew can find a use for that space. It would make a nice sewing room or nursery." Mrs Blackstock comments adding the last mostly to herself.

"A NURSERY? Is Mama bringing home a baby, Elisha?" Sarah asks, her voice high. Having just turned fourteen she's not at all knowledgeable about such things having been kept innocent by her Mother. Not getting an answer from her sister, Sarah asks the other girls "Do you think we're going to get a baby here?"

"Of course not. They've only just married. It takes more than a month to have a baby." Cecily and Claire exclaim together.

"How long does it take?" When none of the girls answer, Sarah looks to Mrs. Blackstock for answers.

"Girls! This is not the place or time to talk of such! Well brought up young ladies don't speak of such things in public. Sarah, you need to ask your Mother about this not me or other girls. Come now, let's finish putting the other things out. It's nearly time for Cecily and I to be heading back to the boarding house to prepare the evening meal." Mrs. Blackstock scolds gently.

* * *

As the decorating is underway in town, Caleb and Ben carry out Caleb's ideas for a game of outlaws. Having tied Alyssa, their captive, to a tree and now laid out branches around the bottom of the tree trunk, Caleb has convinced Ben to get the box of wooden matches from inside.

"Here Caleb, we can't use many or Pa will find out. We don't want anyone to know we touched matches or our backsides will get roasted! I think we should just pretend anyway."

"No Ben, we are real outlaws and real outlaws don't pretend with their captives. Hand the box to me if you are such a scaredy cat. We have to hurry or George and Aaron will be back to rescue her before we finish our part."

Taking the box and striking a match, Caleb watches it fizzle out in disgust. The second and third also die out causing him to snap at Ben, "What is wrong with these matches? Did you do something to them?"

"No, they are what we use to start the stove and the fire in the fireplace. They work when Pa or Rob uses them. Maybe you just don't know how to do it right."

"BEN! Don't let him light the sticks! Let me loose now, I'm tired of this game." Alyssa calls from the other side of the tree having listened to their conversation.

"Got it! All right we're lit!" Caleb exclaims as he watches the small flame gradually burn one branch. "Hand me another match so I can start another spot."

"NOOO! LET ME LOOSE! AAARRROOONNN! FIIIIRRREE! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Alyssa screams, calling for her brother to rescue her.

* * *

As the girls are walking past the Mercantile to go back to the ranch, Mr. Axelrod calls from the porch where he is sweeping. "Claire! I have mail for your family."

Climbing the four steps, Claire follows him inside to the section of the store where the mail is kept. Watching as he reaches into the wooden compartment marked C she wonders what mail it could be. Sorting through the five pieces of mail he hands her a long envelope.

"There's a packet with it also. It is too large to fit in the mail slot. Let me go get it from the back." Mr. Axelrod tells her as he disappears behind a curtain.

"Here you are and notice this is addressed to Rob. The letter also. What do you suppose they are about as I see the letter is marked Boston, Massachusetts. Does Rob know anyone in Boston?"

"I don't know, sir. He knows many people. Thank you for remembering to give this to me today. I need to be going. Have a good evening sir." Claire replies as she walks towards the front door.

"Yes, well just don't forget to give your Pa the message about my merchandise. I still have that problem I told him about yesterday and I want it solved." Axelrod snaps angrily, disappointed at not being given the information he wanted to know.

"I remember, Mr. Axelrod and I'm sure Pa can help you solve it soon. Good evening."

* * *

Having finished shoeing Joseph's horse, Ethan is now watching Joseph as he demonstrates cleaning the hooves of the Shetland Ponies.

"Pa, do I really have to be the one to clean out their hooves too? That's three horses I have to clean and twelve feet. Ben and George could learn to care for their ponies."

"They aren't old enough to take on that responsibility and see it through, son. I can not depend on them to complete the task and I can depend on you. So, yes, you do have to do all three. The boys are responsible for brushing as well as seeing to it the ponies have food and water. When they are mature enough to be counted on to handle this, I will teach them as I taught you."

"I hope they are mature enough by the time Ben is at least twelve. I think twelve is mature enough. I could've done this at twelve if you'd taught me."

"I'm sure you could, son. We didn't have as many horses to care for then. Plus you were a little difficult back then as well. You have learned to complete what you begin, now. Most of the time, that is." Ethan replies with a teasing smile just as they hear Alyssa scream.

"That's Alyssa! She said FIRE!" Joseph exclaims as Ethan grabs the bucket of water sitting nearby and begins to run towards the sound.

Tying the horses to the fence, Joseph runs after him just as he sees Aaron and George coming also.

* * *

Having found Alyssa tied to a tree inside a ring of now smoldering branches, Ethan puts the empty bucket down to untie her.

"What is going on here? Why is Alyssa tied to a tree and who started this fire?" Ethan asks Ben and Caleb removing the handkerchief blindfold just as the other three boys run up.

"We were playing outlaws Papa. She was the captive." Ben answers as he tries to hide the box of matches Caleb shoved into his hands as Ethan put out the fire.

"Aaron and I were not here. We were going to come to rescue her from Ben and Caleb." George tells his Pa when he looks his way.

"BENJAMIN! Hand over those matches! I am going to ask this ONCE more and you had better answer me! WHO used matches?"

"Caleb. He got them from inside. It was all his idea, Papa." Ben answers as Caleb says "I didn't! I don't know where the matches were!"

"Yes, you did get them! I saw you! You stood on the chair and got them from the pantry's top shelf." Ben responds thinking this would get back at Caleb for the stunt he pulled with George as well as get himself out of trouble.

"Just where were you Benjamin, when you saw this take place?" Ethan asks, suspicious at the detailed answer.

"Umm, I was... " Ben stalls trying to think, knowing he can't say he was inside too. "I was outside, Papa!"

"Joseph, take Alyssa inside please. Check her over to make sure she's not hurt. George, you and Aaron go also. You may have cookies and lemonade while you stay inside." Ethan says.

"Uncle Ethan, I'm not hurt and it wasn't Ben who lit the fire. I heard them talking and it was Caleb. He wanted to burn me!" Alyssa says before Joseph leads her away.

Watching as the four children walk off, Ethan takes several deep breaths to calm his temper. Turning to the two little boys behind him, he says "Benjamin, Caleb, follow me."

* * *

Inside the barn, Ethan settles the boys on one hay bale while he sits on another to interrogate his squirming suspects.

"Now, let's start over. Explain to me why you had Alyssa tied to a tree and just why there were branches piled around the tree. Ben, I want an explanation, now."

"We were playing outlaws and she was the prisoner."

"And the branches were there for...?" Ethan prompts.

"Caleb said we were supposed to torture the prisoner. He set them on fire, not me. I didn't do it."

"Caleb, where did you get the matches?"

"I didn't! I swear that's the truth, Uncle Ethan. Ben got them from inside. It was his idea to start a fire. I said we shouldn't and we should only pretend to do it but he wouldn't listen." Caleb answers wide eyed and shaking his head in denial.

"Ben, you told me Caleb got the matches and you saw him do it but you didn't say how you saw him. In order to see him you must have been with him inside."

"No Papa. I saw him from outside through the window."

"Boys, this is serious. You both know matches are dangerous and are not to be played with. What you did today could have seriously harmed Alyssa and caused a spreading fire. Caleb, are you allowed to touch matches?"

"My Mama and Papa let me use them. It wasn't going to be a big fire at all. We could stop it anytime. I didn't do anything wrong. We were just having fun." Caleb answers petulantly.

"Regardless of what you believe, you DID do something wrong. You two set a fire and _any_ fire can spread at anytime! You are still in trouble here, young man. Matches are not something to be played with and that's the end of it! I better not hear of you touching any matches while you are staying with me! Ben, find a corner until I call you."

Facing the wall, Ben hears:

"Come here, Caleb."

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask, young man! Move yourself here right now!"

"You can't pull my pants down! STOP!"

"Fighting with me over this will only make you receive more so I suggest you stop struggling or ..." Hearing the sound of a smack being applied and Caleb complaining more, Ben shakes his head at Caleb's behavior. Complaining, arguing back and fighting his Pa only leads to worse punishment.

"OW! That hurt! I didn't do anything but play a game! You aren't to spank me for playing a game!"

"You do not play with matches young man! Playing with matches is NOT a game! You were the one lighting the matches! This time it's going to be my hand, if it ever happens again, you will be feeling my belt! Be still!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO Uncle Ethan! Please don't! Not my drawers too!"

Listening to his cousin have his bottom burned, Ben has mixed feelings, one side of him is happy to hear Caleb finally get punished and the other side dreads his turn. Too soon, he hears Ethan say "You are to go inside to your room until I tell you differently, Caleb. No matter what you are allowed at home, while you are here, you **do not** touch matches without my permission or supervision! It's all too easy to have a fire get out of control and hurt someone! Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand! I'm not stupid you know!" Caleb answers angrily through his tears.

"Watch how you speak to me! Answer me politely with respect or I can add more swats."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. No more swats, please! I understand, sir." Caleb answers quickly sounding panicky which causes Ben to have to smother his snickers.

"Good, I don't want to have this conversation again. Now go inside to your room."

* * *

As soon as he sees Caleb reach the house, Ethan says "Come here Ben."

Dragging his feet and moving as slowly as a snail, Ben moves towards his Pa. When he reaches him, Ethan says "We're going to talk a little more. Sit down."

"When you told me you saw Caleb take the matches by watching through the window, was this the truth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Benjamin Cord! That is a lie and you know it! There is no window to be able to see into the kitchen. Now answer me. DID YOU TAKE THE MATCHES?"

"Yesss sssirr. It was all his idea though." Ben whispers ducking his head.

"Eyes on me, son! So you lied to me. You blamed something on Caleb that you did yourself. You know very well that matches are forbidden to anyone under twelve in this household! You were also playing with fire today!"

"NO PAPA! Caleb lit the matches not me! Honest, that's true, remember what Alyssa said!"

"Ben, you gave him those matches which allowed him to do it. That is the same as doing it yourself. This couldn't have happened if you had NOT taken the matches in the first place!"

"He wanted me to go get them, Papa! I didn't want to but he made me do it."

"Son, you know better than that. No one Caleb's age can make you do something you do not want to do. Tell me, what should you have done when he suggested playing with matches?"

"Tell him no. I tried to, Papa. I said we should just pretend but he wouldn't listen. He lied when he said _he_ was the one to say pretend. That was me!" Ben replies as he twists his hands in front of him.

"I believe you. So when he wouldn't listen to you and lit the matches what should you have done then?"

"Call you or Rob or Joseph for help."

"Yes, you should have called for help. You could have called me or sent someone for me. Instead you stood watching! Because you did then you are what we call an accessory to the crime. You stood by and let him start a fire which could have burned Alyssa, you or himself. It could have also spread to the trees, the house, the barn! You _**know**_ what fire does! Don't you remember the barn burning? How about when Claire's school burned? We've talked about that enough so you should remember it!" Ethan scolds beginning to get louder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause a fire or burn anybody." Ben whispers, using his hands to wipe the tears off his face.

"I know you didn't intend to hurt anything but your recklessness today could have caused harm anyway. Now, you know you are forbidden to play with matches and you also know lying only leads to one thing."

"For lying, you are going to receive four with my belt. The rest will be as Caleb received, with my hand on your bare bottom. Listen to me and listen really well, Ben! Playing with fire or matches better not ever happen again or you will find yourself having the strap applied for a whipping to remember! I am sorely tempted to do it now! Do you hear me Benjamin?"

"Yes sir! I won't touch matches anymore ever again! I won't! I promise, Papa!"

"I sincerely hope you remember this promise, son. No touching matches without adult supervision! It will only lead to trouble if you don't. Bend over my lap."

* * *

Arriving home just in time to tell the twins goodbye, Claire and the girls hear all about what went on that afternoon.

"I'm shocked at Ben, Pa. He's known from age three to never ever play with matches. Even if he did forget after his illness, we've told him over and over since then."

"Temptation and not being able to say _no_ to a friend is strong for some his age. I don't believe he will be led astray again any time soon. Elisha? Is Caleb allowed to use matches in your home?"

"No sir. Mama has not let him and Pa told him he was too young to light the stove, a fire or the lanterns."

"He tried to light the stove last week even though it was already lit and Pa walloped him for it. Pa walked into the kitchen just as Caleb struck the match. He turned him over his knee right then and there! I saw him." Sarah tells them.

"I lit into him pretty well this afternoon. Both boys are confined to the bedroom for the rest of the night. After church tomorrow they will be too busy with chores to get into trouble. The chicken house and coop needs a good cleaning." Ethan remarks causing the girls to wrinkle their noses at that news.

"PHEWW. I'm happy I don't have to do that." Sarah exclaims.

"You girls go change out of your town dresses. We'll have dinner and then we'll see what's in this package Rob has received."

"Yes sir."

"Claire, stay behind please." Ethan directs as the other girls go to change. At her questioning glance he answers "Come, let's talk privately in my room."

* * *

Closing the bedroom door, Ethan says "Take a seat on the bed and let's talk. When Chris brought the twins he told me you asked him to deliver a message. What was the time I told you to be home today?"

"You said one o'clock but we weren't even ready to start on the room at that time. Didn't Uncle Chris tell you, we were working on the new room for Uncle Matt and Aunt Linnea?"

"He did but what I'd like to know is why **_you_** didn't mention to me how you planned to stay in town or tell your plans for the day. I did not know where you girls were! Finding out from Chris isn't something I appreciate. I also do not like how you deliberately ignored my instructions today."

"I thought you knew about the room and wouldn't mind if we helped decorate. Why are you upset with me for wanting to help decorate?"

"I wouldn't have minded had you asked permission. I specifically said I wanted you home at one today so Alyssa could enjoy your company. You deliberately disobeyed those instructions. Because of this you are housebound completely for a week. This means, school and church will be the only places you will visit for the week which begins Monday. Your Monday, Friday and Sunday visits with Alex are stopping this week. When I tell you to do something, You Do It! You don't get to decide what you will and will not do when it comes to my directives! Are we clear, young lady?"

"Pa, I'm sixteen nearer seventeen not a little girl! I shouldn't be punished just for helping someone." Claire replies irritably.

"I've already explained my reasons so I wouldn't push me on this if I were you. When I tell you something I expect to be obeyed! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand. May I go change now?"

"You may as long as we understand each other that this is not to happen again."

"It won't. I'm sorry I didn't think to explain."

"It's not the explanation I seek. It's obedience to what I tell you. Remember, as long as you are living in my house, you obey my rules. At twenty one you are considered an adult and do not have to obey your parents. You are sixteen, far from twenty one."

"Yes sir." Claire replies as she keeps her face emotionless while inside she's seething at his overprotective rules.

"Go change so we can get the rest of our evening started. After dinner, we'll have dessert of hot cocoa and popcorn."

* * *

"Oh Rob, what is it like to pose for a photographer? Did you have to stay perfectly still for hours?" Sarah asks as they pass around the photos from the large envelope Claire brought home.

"We just did as he told us to do, Sarah. In this picture he told us to stand by the snowbank and make snowballs. Then in the next picture he wanted us to pose as if we were throwing them at each other. It's not what we did but where we were I think. He said something about showing the buildings. I'm not really sure but it was fun. We didn't have to be still all that long, just to the count of twenty."

"You got paid for it! Twelve whole dollars even! I've not seen a check before. Besides that you had these pictures put in a newspaper for strangers to see! Way back East too!"

"Getting paid was a surprise, George. I did know he was planning to send the pictures back East but I didn't know if they'd be published. I hope Alex was paid too. Pa? The photographer said in the note that he would be coming through Paradise on March 13th and would like to set up portraits for families. Would you be able to arrange a place for him to do this task? Do you think there are people who would like to have a family photograph?"

"I'll see what I can do, Rob. I don't have any idea what people might like, son."

"Pa? Could we have a family portrait taken? We don't have a photograph of all of our family. There are just the two pictures from St. Louis. The one of me and the boys and the one of all of us with Mama and Papa when George was two."

"We will do our best when the time comes, Claire. It's over a month away."

"Elisha? Let's talk Mama and Papa into getting our family photographed too. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Maybe, we'll talk to Mama and see."

"Everybody? The popcorn is ready. Bring your bowls or dishcloths and I'll pour some for you. We'll pop more after we eat this round." Joseph calls turning from the fire with the wire popcorn basket full of warm fluffy popcorn.

"Ahh, this is so good. Popcorn and hot cocoa too. Caleb will be so mad to miss this. We don't get popcorn much at home." Sarah exclaims as she pops a handful into her mouth.

"Maybe because if we do you stuff your cheeks so full you look like a chipmunk." Elisha teases causing George to giggle.


	39. Homecoming Surprises

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

Ch. 39

**Homecoming Surprises**

* * *

After successfully getting all eight children fed, dressed, in the wagon and sitting in church, Ethan feels relieved. After the past few days with Caleb he felt he might have another battle of wills to deal with on the subject of getting ready and attending the service. Having informed the boy of his expectations as to behavior, the warning signals plus consequences for ignoring those signals, he has placed the child right beside him. Looking down the pew, he has Caleb, Sarah, Elisha, Claire, Ben, Rob, George and Joseph at the far end. Noticing Ben's frown Ethan smiles to himself. No, that young man is not happy to be seated between his oldest brother and sister. He'd much prefer being beside George or Caleb but that isn't going to occur today.

Seeing his Pa looking at him, Ben motions to move down closer to him but Ethan's firm head shake tells him it won't be happening. Leaning out to look around Rob to George only gets Rob's attention. Feeling his older brother's hand on his chest, he leans back into the pew, crossing his arms and pouting in frustration.

"Ben, behave yourself and sit nicely. You can visit with your friends after church. Remember, we may go to the hotel for lunch if everyone is cooperative. Now, stop frowning so and be good!" Claire whispers in his ear.

"I'm _too hot_, Claire! This coat is itchy and hot!" Ben whispers back as the minister makes his way to the front of the church.

"Keep it on anyway and NO more whispering or you'll be in trouble." Claire whispers into Ben's ear once more.

* * *

As the train pulls into the small station, Linnea turns to her new husband "Isn't that the nicest sight you've seen in days?"

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"That swinging sign with PARADISE painted on it. I enjoyed our trip but I'm ready to be home. I miss my children both at home and at school. I'm glad we left early so we can surprise the children."

"Yes, I'm happy to be home also. I do hope our young troublemaker behaved himself. He sure has been an ornery child the past few weeks."

"Matt, his life has been uprooted again. That poor little boy has been through losing his Mother then Father, moving to live with Henry and I, losing Henry and settling in here. That's quite a few changes for a child not yet eleven. Then you enter the family and he's trying to figure out where he belongs."

"He has had over six weeks now to get adjusted to me being the head of the family plus the time we were courting. His adjustment time is at an end. I've told you, I'm stepping up to be a Father to the children. Caleb and I may butt heads for a time, I hope you will accept my way of handling that. Boys need a firm hand much more than girls."

"I accept that you are now the head of the family and will handle the children how you think is best. I've done my best with the boy, Matthew." Linnea replies somewhat stiffly as the train slows to a stop.

"You have done well trying to raise a young boy and two girls alone the past two years. I'm here now and we'll do this together. Are you ready to leave this car and get some fresh air?"

"Yes, please don't forget our carpetbags under the seats."

"I have them. You go first and I'll be right behind you as you walk down the aisle."

Reaching the doorway, Linnea pauses to wait for the conductor to help her down.

"Here you are ma'am. Pleasure having you ride with us. Welcome to Paradise, Colorado. Enjoy your stay. There's a nice boarding house in town if you need a place to stay."

"Thank you, this is our home. We won't need the boarding house." Linnea answers as Matthew steps down from the train car.

* * *

"Matt? Do you think something has happened? Everything is closed and it's so deserted in town."

"It's Sunday sweetheart, remember? Everyone is in church, I imagine. It's fifteen minutes until church lets out so let's walk home and then surprise everyone back at the church."

"I would like a hot bath in my own bathtub. My skin is itching. I really think you should talk to the railroad about having better cars on their rail lines. That car was smelly and cold too. With the cost of tickets, you'd think they could find a way to air out the car and maybe even put in a coal stove to warm it up."

"Someday we'll have much better trains through here. Would you like velvet seats with gold brocade trim, waiters in white shirts and tails, hot meals and coffee Ma'am? Perhaps a telephone in every car also?" Matt teases.

"Oh You! Stop teasing. A woman likes to have comforts. Hot meals and coffee sounds wonderful. It beats stale water and sandwiches brought from home or sold at a rail stop."

"Here we are, home at last. I'll open the windows for just a few moments to get some fresh Paradise air in here. I'd love a hot cup of coffee if you feel up to boiling water."

"Matt. There's an extra room here. Look! See that door? It wasn't here before."

"Hmm, someone wishes to surprise us. Let's not look so we can be surprised by whatever is behind that door. I'll just put our bags in our room and go open the windows." Matt replies.

Seeing the empty room where their bed used to be, Matt has a suspicion of what might be behind the mystery door. Placing the bags on the floor, he returns to the front to open the two windows facing the small front yard.

"Here's your coffee. That air smells so good, doesn't it? Denver air smells like dirty streets and horses. With those gorgeous mountains all around, you'd think the air would smell more clean."

"Would you like me to write the Mayor of Denver and request he clean up the dirty smelling air when I write the railroad?" Matt asks, barely suppressing a grin.

"Matthew Carroll! You are incorrigible! However did your Mother put up with you all those years?"

"When she became too exasperated with my 'sass' as she called it, she informed my Father. He knew exactly how to take the sass out of a boy. After a talk with him you would be extremely careful when you sat down for several days."

"He was cruel to you?"

"Well, I never thought of it that way. All the boys I knew had Pa's that acted the same way. You got into trouble, you got your backside burned. No restrictions to your room or added chores as we had enough chores already. A trip to the barn or woodshed would handle the problem and we would definitely remember the lesson being taught. Whatever we did to earn that lesson, we never repeated it."

"That sounds cruel to me. I don't like the idea of striking a child so hard he can't sit comfortably for days! Promise me you won't be as your Father was, Matthew."

"I don't have any intention of being that hard with our children. I can't promise I won't have to use sterner measures with Caleb than the girls though. I will never ever beat them, Linnea. I will promise you I won't ever be as harsh as my Father. Times are different, now."

"Thank you for that promise. Let's go meet the children at church." Linnea replies, tying her bonnet back on after fastening her dark blue wool cloak.

"I imagine Ethan will be grateful to have us take the children. Having three extra with his five must be exhausting."

"Our girls are not a problem."

"I like the sound of that, 'Our girls'. I'm hoping Elisha will be welcoming as she was beginning to accept me when we left."

* * *

At the closing hymn and dismissal, Ethan stands ushering Caleb into the aisle. Taking the boy by the hand, he calls to the other children. "Let's go children. Claire, Joseph, hold Ben and George's hands please."

"Papa! We can walk by ourselves. We aren't little kids anymore." Ben complains when he reaches his Pa with Claire by his side.

"Nonetheless, you are holding hands. We are crossing the street to the hotel for lunch. There is going to be much wagon and buggy traffic now that church has finished. Rob, you are the escort for Elisha and Sarah."

"Yes sir. Right this way ladies, follow me, please." Rob says bowing at the waist causing Sarah to giggle.

"Sarah Brandenburg! We are in church! You don't laugh in church!" Elisha scolds her sister.

Blushing at the scolding, Sarah eyes Ethan for his reaction.

Giving the girl a wink Ethan says "I believe it is acceptable to laugh at certain times, Elisha. Church services are over so everything is fine. Let's go group."

* * *

Walking down the front steps, waiting while Ethan speaks to the minister, Sarah is standing with the rest of the children. Rob, now holding Caleb by the hand, feels a tug. Looking down he sees the boy motion for him to bend down.

"What's the problem, kiddo?"

"Rob, I need to go so bad. I had to go all through church and can't hold it much longer. I won't make it to the hotel!"

"In that case we'd best move it along to the back of the church. Ben, George do you need to visit the necessary?" Rob asks as Caleb begins to shift from foot to foot.

"No Rob." George answers.

"Not me." Ben says.

"Tell Pa where I am and that we'll meet you at the hotel in just a few minutes." Rob requests having to call back over his shoulder as Caleb pulls him towards the back of the church.

* * *

Walking towards the group of children waiting, Ethan hears his name and looks towards the voice.

"Matthew? Linnea? What are you two doing back? You aren't due until tomorrow afternoon."

"We couldn't stay away any longer as we missed home so much. How were the children?" Linnea asks.

"The girls were as gracious and helpful as they always are. You should be proud of them. Caleb had a few problems but we will talk of that later. We are just heading to lunch at the hotel. I promised if everyone was well behaved throughout the morning, we would have lunch there. Will you join us?"

"Only if you let me pay for my family." Matthew answers. "If not, I'll just have to disappoint three children."

"Fine by me, Matthew. You may pay for some of my children also if you wish." Ethan answers with a smile.

"Girls, Caleb! We're home!" Linnea calls hurrying towards the group of children.

"Mama? Mama!" Sarah shrieks rushing to be grabbed into a hug.

"I missed you Mama, and Papa too." Sarah adds as Matt and Ethan walk up.

"We missed you also. Where's your brother?" Matt asks looking around.

"Rob took Caleb to the necessary. He said he would meet us at the hotel." Claire answers as Elisha hugs her Mama and then Matthew.

"Let's go then. We need to go get a long table for this whole group." Ethan says taking Ben and George by the hand.

* * *

As the meal is finished, Matt excuses himself and Caleb. Taking the boy by the hand he walks him outside and around to the back of the hotel for a private talk.

"Caleb, Ethan told me of your behavior while your Mother and I were in Denver. I'm disappointed, son. You promised you were going to behave for us while we were gone. Whatever gave you the idea to try to burn someone at the stake, that is what you told Ethan you were doing, correct?"

"Yessir. I read it in a book I got from the Mercantile. It was about the outlaws and Indians. We were playing Outlaws and Alyssa was the captured Indian and she had to suffer."

"Playing with matches is not a game, Caleb. You and I had this discussion not long ago. You are not allowed to touch matches or do anything with fire at all without an adult nearby. Ethan told me he gave you a hard spanking so I won't be adding to that this time. You will be punished a different way but listen to me well, son. **_IF you ever_** touch matches or fire again before you are at least twelve, you and I will have a long discussion with my belt. Are we clear on this? What will happen to you if you ever set a fire or touch matches before you are twelve or more?"

"You'll give me a whipping."

"Exactly right. As for your punishment for disobeying and breaking your word, I think being housebound for one week with an early bedtime is suitable. Beginning tomorrow, you come straight home from school, do your chores, homework and may stay in the yard for two hours. After dinner, you will go to your room for the night."

"But you said getting a spanking was enough and you wouldn't add more to that! You just did!" Caleb protests, blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes.

"What I said was 'you will be punished a different way 'which means, I won't spank you again. From now on, however, we have a new rule. If you misbehave for another adult, you will get a spanking no matter if the adult punishes you or not. This rule is also for school. All of Ethan's kids plus Aaron and Alyssa have that same rule as do others I believe. Now tell me what the new rule is going to be." Matt says, remembering what Ethan has told him. Make the child repeat what you've said to make sure they understand the rule.

"I have to obey adults and if I get punished by them you will beat me."

"Correction. I will not 'beat' you, I will spank you. A beating is where someone deliberately sets out to harm you by leaving marks and wants to cause you much pain. A spanking is something to give you discomfort for a little while to make you remember your actions have harmful consequences. Did your other father never spank you?"

"He died when I was almost five. I don't remember. Uncle Henry spanked me though. It hurt 'cause he had hard hands from carrying ropes and buckets and ladders to fight fires."

"The other's are waiting, let's go back inside and you can choose something special for dessert. Tomorrow, I want you to be very helpful to Miss. Delphie when she is teaching for your Mama. She will need all the boys and girls to be helpful since this is new for her. Can you be her best helper? You know where Mama keeps her things and when the class has recess, lunch, other things so you can really help if you will."

"I can be the Teacher's Helper? I can do that! I'll tell her all she needs to know."

"Very good. Come on, I want some of Mrs. Coleman's special apple pie with cream. What do you want?" Matt asks taking the boy by the hand again to walk with him inside.

* * *

Watching Caleb sit comfortably in his chair and happily order pie makes Ben scowl.

"_How could I get in big trouble with Papa but Caleb not with Uncle Matt? It just isn't fair! Caleb has caused so much trouble for everyone and doesn't even get in trouble at all_!" he thinks while also sending his thoughts privately to George.

Looking across the table to his brother he sees George nod in return. "_We have to do something to teach Caleb he can't get away with being mean to everyone. He caused both of us to get in trouble and then tried to hurt Alyssa. I'll talk to Aaron tomorrow or later today if we can visit._" Ben says through the connection the boys share.

"_You better be careful, Ben. You cause Caleb problems and YOU will get in trouble again_." George sends back in reply.

"_I'll be sneaky. NO one will know it's me._"

"_Just be careful. Pa will NOT be pleased if you get in trouble again with Caleb_." George answers eating the last bite of his chocolate cake.

* * *

As everyone is walking out to the porch of the hotel, Joseph asks Ethan "May I please go visit friends? I'll be home in time for chores."

Noticing Rob and the other boys also looking at him, Ethan replies "All of you may go visit with friends. I want everyone home by four o'clock. Keep track of the time by asking someone or watch the sun. You all know how to tell time by the sun. Now, go enjoy yourselves but stay out of trouble."

"Claire, you may go also. Your punishment doesn't begin until tomorrow." Ethan says quietly to the girl wistfully watching her four brothers rush to find their friends.

"Honest Pa? I'm allowed to go too? I'm going to visit with Alex, then."

"That's fine. Stay within sight of an adult and be home by four o'clock." Ethan answers watching with a smile as she too rushes to find her friend.

* * *

Feeling someone beside him he looks to see Delphie.

"Those are some happy children. Where are they all going in such a hurry?"

"Sunday afternoon visiting with friends. I think Ben and George are headed to play with the twins at Chris' house. Joseph will most likely go to find Theodore as they have become good friends since the Blackstocks moved here. Rob will also be at the boardinghouse visiting Cecily and Claire said she was going to go find Alex. Since that leaves me all alone, how about a stroll to the square my lady? We can sit in the gazebo together. There are woolen blankets on the benches to wrap up with."

"I'd enjoy that, kind sir. You are escorting the new teacher around town. I hope the students will accept me tomorrow."

"They will unless they want to be punished by their parents. You heard Reverend Davis make the announcement this morning. He not only told everyone you will be taking Linnea's place tomorrow but that "God will be watching over the youngsters." Ethan chuckles at the memory.

"Just what do you find amusing about that?"

"Oh, just the looks that flashed across Ben and Caleb's faces. They weren't too sure they liked hearing that God is watching them. I think those two are plotting something so keep an eye on them. I definitely saw Ben and George communicating silently at lunch. Something is up but I don't know what. If they cause you or anyone else problems, **they** will have a problem! _Me_. Come, let's go have a quiet adult centered afternoon."

* * *

While the Cord children are enjoying time with friends, Matt and Linnea have taken their children home.

"I'll ride out to Ethan's before dark to pick up the children's clothes." Matt tells the family as they walk into their house.

"Papa, Mama, we have something special for you to see." Elisha says, exchanging a look with her sister.

"Yes, please come with us. Caleb can come too." Sarah exclaims excitedly as she leads them to the new room.

"We had help from the men and ladies in town to make you this new room. Here you are Mama and Papa, a special room just for the two of you." Elisha announces opening the door wide.

"Matt! Just look! Oh My!" Linnea exclaims as she sees the room before her.

"What is the meaning of this, girls? If this is your idea of a joke, it is not in good taste or at all funny! Explain!" Matthew asks the stunned young ladies staring into the room.


	40. Dealing With The Unexpected

New Beginnings A Fresh Start

**Ch. 40**

**Dealing With The Unexpected**

* * *

Enjoying a rare chance to visit with Theo, Joseph suggests they walk in the woods behind the boarding house.

"Did Caleb get into trouble for the prank?" Theo asks as they walk along among the trees.

"How'd you know about him trying to set Alyssa on fire?"

"He did? I didn't know about that! I meant for drawing on George's picture."

"Oh, uhm, no not really. Pa didn't say anything to him that I know of, anyway. He's a real little brat. The grown ups just don't see it yet. Pa did whale the tar out of him for setting a fire though! He told Uncle Matt about it too so Caleb may be in for a whipping! Ben was involved and he got a whipping for it but Caleb didn't. I don't think that is fair, myself. I'm glad Caleb is back home now. He's just plain out troublesome!"

"I know that! He caused me to get punished. He moved all the wood out of the woodbox back to the woodpile and Papa said I didn't do my job. He sent me to bed early and made me stay in my room all morning long yesterday!"

"How do you know it was him, Theo? It could have been Jackson or anybody. He has been with us since Friday."

"I saw the sneak, Joseph. He was running away from behind the woodpile on Thursday. It was just as my Pa came out to look for me and saw the empty box! I got even with that Caleb though! I fixed it where he will be in trouble now!"

"How did you do that?"

"I snuck in to your Uncle Matt's house and left a mess in the new bedroom the girls have been talking about. I borrowed a chicken and there's chicken feathers and maybe more all over the room."

"How is that going to be Caleb's fault though?" Joseph asks.

"He was out at your place and could get to the chicken. I even wrote his name on the bed." Theo answers nodding in satisfaction.

"I hope you don't get found out, Theo. You would be in big trouble. That's breaking and entering and against the law." Joseph replies before saying, "Let's go back to your yard. I need to see what the time is as I have to be home on time and I'm thirsty too."

"Nobody but you knows about it and you won't tell. You worry about following orders more than the Militia, Joseph. You ought to have more fun."

* * *

"Matthew! Who would kill a chicken and pluck it right in the bedroom?" Linnea asks, looking in horror at her room.

"I have no idea but whomever it was must think this is a funny prank. Girls, I'm sorry for thinking even for a second, you had anything to do with this mess. The room can be cleaned, Sarah. Stop crying and let's get it cleaned up. Caleb, go pump a bucketful and bring some cloths for cleaning." Matt orders.

"Yes sir." Caleb replies rushing to do as bid.

"But we worked so hard to make a special room and now it's all messed up! That beautiful quilt is probably ruined." Sarah says through her sniffles.

"We will set it to rights again, sweetheart. Your mama and I will enjoy our special room, you'll see." Matt soothes as he strokes the young girl's hair.

"Sarah, the quilt isn't ruined at all. It only had feathers all over it, not blood. Papa? Someone wrote Caleb's name here." Elisha comments as she begins to take the quilt and sheets off the bed.

"Where?"

"Here on the headboard in blood. Why did they write his name?"

"Someone is trying to pin this on Caleb."

"I DIDN'T DO IT. PA! I SWEAR, I DIDN'T!" Caleb yells, coming in just in time to hear Matt's comment.

"Caleb, don't shout. I know you didn't have anything to do with this. You were with Ethan or with me all morning. Someone else did this, son." Matt answers. "Thank you for the water and cloths. Now, help your sisters gather the feathers off of everything, please."

"Papa? How do you know someone did this today? I know Caleb did not do it but how do you tell this is not days old?" Sarah asks.

"Because children, if this was done days ago, it would have dried. Also it would give off an odor." Matt tells her as he sweeps feathers into a pile.

* * *

As his brothers and sister are enjoying their free afternoon, Rob has convinced Cecily to go outside with him. Taking her to a private spot in the garden, the small sitting area near a fountain behind the boardinghouse.

"Rob, we aren't to be out of sight you know this. Besides it's too cold to sit out here now. Perhaps in the spring when we actually have flowers to see."

"Cecily, I rarely get to talk to you without someone listening. Please let us stay out here, just for a few minutes. I know it's cold but we won't stay long. I have something I'd like to ask you."

"What?"

"_Would you be my wife_?" Rob whispers in her ear.

_"WHAT?"_

_"_After we finish school and you are seventeen, will you consider becoming my wife? I love you, Cecily. I realize we haven't known each other long but I just know how I feel. I want to be with you forever. Do you feel the same about me?"

"Oh my! I don't know what to answer. Yes, I feel the same way but marriage, oh my goodness."

"Would that be a Yes or a No to marrying me?" Rob asks cocking his head.

"I would love to be Mrs. Robert Cord so the answer is yes!"

"Wonderful! I'm sorry but I don't have a promise locket or ring for you right now. I will get one. I can seal our bond a different way for now, however." Rob tells her as he leans in and kisses her straight on the lips.

Feeling the warmth from the kiss warm every section of her body, Cecily leans into him for more. Just as she feels his hand move to her blouse under her coat, they both hear "CECILY AMELIA BLACKSTOCK!"

Jerking apart at the roar, Rob jumps to his feet only to face an extremely angry father.

"Mr. Blackstock, it's not what you think. You see, sir we just..."

"YOU WERE JUST TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER! GO HOME ROBERT! TELL YOUR PA I WILL BE OUT TO SEE HIM!" Mr. Blackstock roars again as he grabs his daughter to march her to the house.

* * *

That evening as the other boys are doing the after supper chores, Ethan says "Robert, come with me." in a voice that causes Joseph to look up at Rob questioningly. Shaking his head slightly at his brother, Rob follows the command as Joseph continues wiping the table.

Entering the tack room behind his Pa, Rob swallows the lump in his throat. It's been months since he was facing his Pa in this type of situation. The last time was the Kincaid disaster where he wound up spending the night in jail.

"You are aware Mr. Blackstock was here earlier. He told me he caught you and Cecily without an adult chaperone and kissing full on the lips. Do you deny this?"

"No sir." Rob answers meeting the snapping eyes of his Pa.

"Do you deny you were touching her chest area?"

"No sir but it wasn't quite what it looked like."

"If you are about to tell me she needed her buttons done up or there was an insect in her blouse, don't bother. We've been through this before, if you recall. We had this same situation, you were caught touching Emily in unapproved ways. I believed you when you said she had a grasshopper in her blouse. Now I'm wondering if that was the truth. Perhaps I should have dealt with that situation more firmly! We have had long discussions over proper behavior with young ladies, have we not?"

"Yes sir, we have. That was the truth then and I am telling the truth now. It was just a kiss and I was warming my hand before I held hers. I didn't fight anyone, drink, gamble, argue back or threaten to shoot someone! I just kissed my girl, Pa! I'm seventeen now, I ..."

"**DO NOT GET FLIPPANT!** **I know your age, young man! I fail to see what that has to do with you deliberately defying me! The rules are: BE A GENTLEMAN AT ALL TIMES! NO KISSING! NO INAPPROPRIATE TOUCHING!" **Ethan says sternly as his hands begin unbuckling his belt.

"_PA_!  Please Don't! I am too old for that! I can explain more if you'd listen. I asked Cecily..."

"I don't need any more explanation, Robert. You defied the boundaries we set and not just once. I am disappointed in you, son. You are housebound for two weeks beginning tomorrow. You will not see Cecily without an adult present until further notice. As I have repeatedly told you, as long as you are under twenty one and live with me you obey what I tell you. Now bend over that barrel and let's get this over with."

Six strong licks into it, Rob calls out "PA! STOP!" which doesn't slow down the swats at all. After another four assaults to his burning rear end, Rob yells "I ASKED CECILY TO MARRY ME!"

Halting the belt's decent from his side swing, Ethan says "What did you say?"

"I asked Cecily to marry me. That is what prompted me to kiss her. She said she would." Rob answers as he swipes his watering eyes.

"Turn around and face me. You may stand if you wish to."

Facing his Pa, Rob doesn't meet his eyes, preferring to study his boots instead.

"You asked her to marry you and she accepted? She's sixteen, Robert! You are only a year older! That is..." Ethan begins before Rob jerks his head up.

"_Don't_ say we're too young! I told her we would wait until she was seventeen and after we finish school. Please Pa, don't be angry. We love each other and we know we want to be together forever."

"What do you plan to do about a home for the two of you? What will you do to earn a living? You won't be using your inheritance from your Father as it won't be available until you are twenty one and then only in small amounts."

"I want to build a home on Uncle Vern's place. I have it thought out, Pa. I've been thinking a long time. Are you angry still?"

"I'm still upset with your behavior today but I'm not angry. I was angry after Mr. Blackstock's visit and that is why I waited until after supper to have this discussion. Well, we have a long time to talk about you and Cecily. The punishment stands son. You are not to be with her unless there is an adult present and by that I mean in the same space. Mr. Blackstock has the same rule for Cecily."

"Why? That is UNREASONABLE! We are now promised to each other!"

"_DO not_ raise your voice to me! I understand you are 'promised' to each other. All the more reason to have that rule in effect. I'm not going to discuss this now. You may go inside. I'll follow in a few minutes. Let's not discuss this with the family right now. This isn't the time."

Sitting down slowly on the barrel Rob had just been bent over, Ethan rubs his hand over his beard. _Marriage! Rob is planning marriage! He's just a boy! How am I going to tell the children he and I are both to marry? I was planning on telling them tonight before all of this occurred. Delphie said YES! My mind is whirling. Now what do I do? Wait or tell everyone? I think waiting is best. Tomorrow will be plenty of time. I hope they take it well. Rob and myself. Rob not for another year though. It's too cold to sit here and talk to myself! _Rising, Ethan closes the tack room door and heads for warmth in the house.

* * *

At morning recess the next day, Theo corners Joseph behind the schoolhouse.

"Why did your brother kiss my sister and then make my Pa yell so loud the windows rattled? Cecily cried all night!"

"They were kissing? I don't know why Rob did it but he sure did get his tail feathers roasted! Pa took him to the barn over it!"

"I heard Cecily tell Mama, Rob wants to marry her. Mama said she was too young now. That's why Cecily cried so, I think."

"Marriage? Rob? No, he wouldn't! He wouldn't leave me."

"He just better not come around for awhile. Pa was some mad!" Theo tells him before running off to play ball.

* * *

An hour later, Joseph hears his name being called once again.

"Sir?"

"Who was the confederate General during the battle we are discussing?"

"I don't know, sir." Joseph replies absentmindedly.

"What battle have we been discussing this morning, Joseph?" Mr. Davis asks sternly having noticed the boy staring out the window.

"The battle? Uh, well sir, I would say we were discussing the battle of Horseshoe Bend."

"Wrong war and state son. We are discussing what the confederates referred to as "The War Between the States" not the War of 1812. This makes four times I have called on you and you have not known your lessons. See me at lunchtime. You must pay attention, Joseph."

Groaning silently, Joseph replies "Yes sir."

Too soon for Joseph, lunchtime is called and he finds himself in front of the teacher's desk being scolded.

"You've been slacking off in your lessons, Joseph. Not just today but for several days. You haven't turned in homework for three days and now you are more interested in looking out the window than my discussions. Take this note, have your Pa sign it and return it tomorrow. Don't force me to speak to your Pa myself by not giving him this note, it will only be worse on you if I do."

Taking the note Mr. Davis hands him and putting it in his pocket he replies "Yes sir. I'll do better Mr. Davis. May I be excused for lunch, sir?"

"Yes."

* * *

Jumping the last two steps to the schoolyard, Joseph joins his friends for lunch.

"Did you get the ruler?" Thomas asks.

"No, he didn't wallop me. He sent a note to my Pa."

"What'll you do about it?" Lennie asks quietly.

"I have to get it signed by my Pa. There's no way to not show him so I'm doomed, fellas. Extra chores and restriction or worse depending on how mad Pa is. Let's eat and go inside, this wind is picking up and I think the temperature has dropped since morning recess!" Joseph answers, pulling his woolen scarf tighter and cap lower to cover his freezing ears.

"Aww, if we just run some we'll warm up. I don't want to go sit inside like a girl! All the girls have gone back in." Theo announces. "Let's race each other around the schoolhouse to the big oak, around it and back to the front steps. The winner is who reaches the steps and sits first!"

"I like that except for the sitting part. It's too cold to sit. We might freeze our butts so let's say whoever has their foot on the step first." Thomas replies to nods and laughter all around. "Me and Joseph will be second so Theo and Lennie you two line up at the corner and when I count five you go."

"Alright Joseph won and Lennie won so you two race and then we'd better go in. It _is_ really getting too cold. My hands are numb and my nose feels frozen."

Running all out towards the front steps Joseph happens to glance towards the north and stops where he is just staring.

"I WON!" he hears Lennie shout a few seconds later.

"Get inside! Tell Mr. Davis to come look outside! There's a storm coming!" Joseph calls rushing past his friends.

"Where are you going? School isn't over! There are no tornadoes in winter!" Theo yells at his running friend.

* * *

Grabbing the dangling rope, Joseph pulls down lifting himself off the ground. Watching as the ringing bell of the church belfry brings men running from all directions, he sees his Pa coming. Reaching the boy first is Judd Wilson, one of the newest farm owners.

"I don't see a fire, Boy! What's the meaning of scaring everyone this way! I hope for your sake this is not some kind of a joke! Who's your Pa?" the man asks sternly after jerking the rope from Joseph's hands.

"He belongs to me. Joseph? What is going on here?" Ethan asks having pushed his way through the crowd to stand beside the boy.

"Pa, look northeast! That's a storm cloud coming!"

"He's right everyone. That is a snow cloud. A strong storm is headed this way. I just received a wire stating a blizzard blew through up north of us. Everyone gather as many supplies as you may need for at least tomorrow and go home. You have thirty minutes and the town is closing!"

"Joseph, go get your brothers and head home. Tell Rob to gather the chickens into the barn, prepare the horses for the storm and string a rope line from the house to the barn door. You and the little boys bring wood to the porch plus inside and bring in smoked meat to the root cellar. Do as I say and do it quickly. Go on now!" Ethan says pointing back to the school.

"Pa, I left school without asking and I didn't tell anyone why I was going. If I go back Mr. Davis will punish me, not listen to me!" Joseph answers quietly, watching for Ethan's reaction.

"I'll go with you as I need to tell Delphie what is going on. You did the right thing, son. Even if you did break a rule to do it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Joseph is running back and forth from the woodpile along with Ben. "Hurry Ben, we have to get as much wood piled inside the kitchen, by the fireplace and on the porch as we can."

"Why did you and Rob make us take the chickens into the barn? Why did Rob put blankets over the horses?" Ben asks as he drops his armload of wood.

"There's a snowstorm coming and it's a big one. That's why Rob is trying to keep the animals warm. Watch out George, don't trip over the wood." Joseph says as his youngest brother comes running up the steps with a large cut of venison.

"Claire asks if you'd come help carry more meat. She can't carry some of it. She said we need to put more down in the root cellar." George replies as he takes the meat inside.

"I'll go as soon as we get two more armloads of wood. Let's go Ben. We have to hurry, the snow is starting!"

* * *

"Joseph! Ben! Get inside now." Ethan calls riding up to the ranch and seeing the two boys struggling to see through the swirling snow as they carry meat to the house.

"Where are your brothers and Claire?" Ethan asks helping Ben up the front steps.

"George is helping Claire cook and Rob is in the barn." Joseph answers through gasps after struggling to walk in the cold air.

"Go in and build up the fire. Get something hot to drink boys. I'll put up Lightning, get Rob and come in." Ethan tells them turning back to Lightning.

* * *

"You've done all we can do, son. Let's go inside quickly. The storm is getting worse by the second. I could barely see to ride home." Ethan tells Rob after preparing Lightning for the cold.

"I couldn't figure how to hang dripbags for water. They'd just freeze. I put hot water in the water buckets and it went cold. What'll we do about getting them water? I have enough feed for two days I think." Rob asks as Ethan points to the door.

"We'll have to come out every few hours to break the ice and make sure they drink. Did you tie that rope line tightly? The wind is fierce."

"Yes sir, I double knotted it and tied it through the door handle twice before double knotting it again. I did the same to the porch so it should hold."

* * *

"Everyone, we are going to be inside for at least one full day by the looks of this storm. NO one except myself and Rob is allowed outside not even on the porches. Rob and I will go to the barn holding on to the rope line just to check the animals. Does everyone hear me? NO ONE is allowed outside without me until further notice and That Is An ORDER!"

"Yes sir." The children answer. All knowing that if Ethan issues an 'order' it is not to be disobeyed "upon penalty of never sitting again" as Joseph calls it.

* * *

Remembering Joseph's words a few hours later, Ben is shocked when Joseph rushes outside alone. When Ethan comes from the W.C., Ben announces "Joseph just ran out alone, Pa. He and Rob were arguing and he ran out without you!"

At Ethan's quick look, Rob replies "He knows about Cecily and it upset him. He ran out and I called him but he didn't slow. I thought he was headed to the barn but I didn't see the door open. Pa, he went right by the barn on the left side!"

"I'm going after him. I'll tie myself to the rope line and get him. You keep time and if we aren't back in ten minutes start firing the shotgun in the air. One blast every five minutes. I'll follow the sound." Ethan says as he pulls on gloves and coat.

"Pa! What if you can't.."

"Claire! NONE of that type of thinking. I'll find him. I'll warm his hide for him for it too!" Ethan declares rushing out the front door.


	41. Snowed In Surprises

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

**Ch. 41**

**Snowed In Surprises**

* * *

_ Just before Joseph ran from the house into the snowstorm:_

"Theo told me something about you at school today, Rob." Joseph says quietly looking across the checkerboard at his brother.

"What would that be?" Rob asks hoping it isn't what he thinks it is.

"He said you were kissing Cecily."

"That's true and I paid for it dearly as you are aware, I'm sure. Your move."

"He said you asked Cecily to marry you. That's not true is it? You aren't getting married and leaving are you?"

"I did ask her, that's true but... "

"You can't! You just can't! I won't let you!" Joseph says furiously as he jumps up and runs out the front door.

"JOSEPH! STOP!" Rob calls from the open door, watching his brother miss the barn doors as he runs through the snowstorm.

* * *

Having put a coil of rope on the front porch as he came inside, Ethan ties one end around his waist. Tying a loose loop with the other end around the guide rope to the barn he follows it until he touches the barn. Turning left he walks around the barn calling for Joseph.

"JOSEPH! JOSEPH, WALK TOWARDS MY VOICE. JOSEPH! COME TO ME." Ethan calls as he walks straining his eyes in the swirling nearly blinding snow. Continuing to walk playing out the coiled rope until he reaches the end, he calls again "JOSEPH, IF YOU HEAR ME, CALL OUT." Waiting and listening but not hearing anything, he calls five more times, waiting, listening and watching for any sign of the boy. Not hearing or seeing anything, he turns back to the barn, coiling the rope as he walks, in order to find the rope line.

Reaching the barn he hears the shotgun blast. Deciding not to take time to call out to Rob, Ethan enters the barn intending to get more rope to tie together. He isn't going to stop searching. Maybe the boy will hear the shotgun and turn back.

Walking over towards the tack room, Ethan hears something. Thinking it's just the roaring from being in the storm lingering in his ears, he continues into the room for the rope. Coming out he hears the sound again. It seems to be soft talking coming from Brown Betsy's stall. Curious, Ethan walks over to see if his ears are playing tricks on him or maybe, just maybe his missing child is safe.

"Joseph? Is that you?" Ethan asks, not being able to see into the dark stall very well.

"Yes sir." He hears.

"Come out here, son. Let me see you. Are you all right?"

Slowly obeying, Joseph stands and walks out into the dimly lit center of the barn.

Grabbing the boy in a tight embrace, Ethan holds him close, fighting the wave of emotion. Standing that way for what to Joseph seems forever until they hear another shotgun blast.

"Pa? Someone is shooting!"

"Yes, that someone is Rob. He's signaling to show where the house is. We thought you were out in the storm son. He saw you miss the barn. You had us all frightened we'd lost you, Joseph." Ethan says, a hint of sternness creeping into his voice.

"I did miss it but hit the side of the barn and turned back. Pa? Is Rob getting married and leaving? Theo said he and Cecily are getting married."

"We'll discuss that later. Right now I need to let your family know you are safe. Wrap up in this clean blanket and then help me break the ice in the water buckets." Ethan says walking to the barn door. "Stay right here and DO NOT move from this barn. I will be right back. I'm just going close enough to call to Rob that you are safe."

"Yes sir." Joseph replies ducking his head at the look he receives as Ethan opens the barn door.

* * *

With a wave from Rob to show he has heard, Ethan turns back to complete the chores in the barn.

"Explain to me what made you do such a foolish thing as to run into a snowstorm. You could have lost your way and died, Joseph! You deserve a whipping young man! You defied a direct order!"

"I know and I am sorry, Pa. I was upset and not thinking about the storm. I couldn't think about anything but Rob leaving. I thought about it after Theo told me at recess. Then when I asked awhile ago, Rob said it was true. I'm very sorry I worried everyone by not thinking right, Pa." Joseph answers, bravely meeting the snapping brown eyes staring sternly at him.

"Pa?" Joseph says before losing his nerve, "I got in trouble at school this morning. I wasn't listening and Mr. Davis sent you a note. I'm sorry about that too. If you want to whip me I deserve it even if I sure don't want it."

"Let me see the note." Ethan commands, holding out his hand. Taking the note and walking over to the now lit lantern in the center of the barn, he reads

_Mr. Cord, _

_I am writing to inform you of Joseph's slacking off in school, per our agreement. He has failed to turn in three days of Mathematics and History homework. I did receive Grammar and the literature theme assigned. This morning I called upon him five times during morning lessons. Four of those times he did not know where we were in the lesson, what we were discussing, or could answer my questions._

_Sincerely, Mr. Davis._

_"_Why couldn't you pay attention in school today? What is the reason for the missed assignments?" Ethan asks the boy now shifting from one foot to another nervously.

"I couldn't listen because of worrying about Rob leaving. I'll do the rest of my assignments Pa. I couldn't get them all done because I was helping get ready for the girls and Caleb and then entertaining them."

"Alright Joseph, you may consider yourself housebound. Two weeks, straight home, homework, chores and early bedtime. I don't _want_ to whip you as you put it, but I will if I think it's necessary. As I said, you deserve a whipping now, for running off the way you did."

"Yessir. Will it be here or in the tack room?"

"Neither. I am proud of how you thought enough to ring the warning bell earlier, son. That was very good thinking. You showed maturity in that situation and this is the first time this school year you have been in trouble. For those reasons, I'm going easy on you but this is your only warning! If you get in _any_ more trouble here or at school, you and I will be having a more hands on discussion, young man! Rob will not be leaving home for some time so pull yourself together. Nothing has been decided yet. Even when he does it isn't as if you won't see him again."

"Yes sir. Thanks Pa."

"Let's get the ice in the buckets broken and then go inside. The animals are taken care of for now. Rob and I may come back before bedtime."

After working quietly together to break and remove the thin layer of ice in each water bucket, Ethan speaks again.

"Let me tie this rope around us both and then I'll tie it to the rope line. Hold on to the rope and stay right behind me all the way to the house."

"Yes, Pa." Joseph replies. Knowing he just barely escaped a stinging punishment, he's not about to argue over being tethered to his Pa.

* * *

Entering the house, Joseph finds himself mobbed by his brothers and sister.

"Hey? I can't breathe. Give me some room." Joseph calls after nearly being smothered.

"Let him go, everyone. He's safe but cold. Something warm to drink is what we all need. Ben, get the cocoa, George bring the sugar sack and we'll make hot cocoa. Then after that let's eat what Claire has cooked. I think an early night is what is best. We can stay warmer in bed with our hot bricks than out in the front room. Maybe by the morning the storm will have moved on." Ethan says. "Rob, please but the bricks into the ashes to heat while we are eating."

"Where were you Joseph? Did you build an igloo and live in it?" Ben asks sipping his cocoa in between bites of roast venison and potatoes.

"No, of course not Ben. I was in the barn. I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"I think living in an igloo would be fun. Miss. Delphie told a story today about people living in igloos. An igloo is a house made of ice blocks." George comments.

"How was school this morning, George? Did everyone behave for Miss. Delphie?"

"Yes Claire. Everyone was so good, even Caleb. Uncle Matt must have spanked him 'cause he didn't act up. He was even helpful, telling where the four storybooks were for storytime. She didn't read one, she told a story. That was right before lunch. We finished all our assignments early and were able to listen to her story. Then right after lunch we heard the firebell and Pa came telling everyone to go home."

"We're just lucky we all are safe and inside." Claire says looking at Joseph.

"PEPPER!" George suddenly shouts leaping from the chair and running for the front door.

"GEORGE ALLEN! FREEZE!" Ethan calls sternly, causing the child to stop in mid flight.

"I need to find Pepper!" George says, easing towards the door.

"Papa, please! Owww! Pepper is outside. I forgot him." George gasps after Ethan grabs his arm rapidly delivering three strong smacks before he could reach the door. "When I say **_freeze_**, you  DO. NOT. MOVE!"

"Yessir but Pepper's out there freezing somewhere. I can't just let him die, Papa!" George answers while rubbing his stinging backside.

"George, Pepper is in the barn. Rob closed him up in there with water and food. I saw him sleeping in Betsy's stall. He's just fine." Joseph calls to the sobbing child.

"Do Not Open That Door! That means everyone. We are going to need to keep the door closed to keep the house somewhat warm. The animals are fine for the night as we have plenty of food and just broke the ice on the buckets. Let's finish our meal." Ethan tells the group after putting George back in his chair.

"Stop crying and finish your meal, George. The dog is fine. You heard Joseph."

"You spanked me! I didn't do anything bad! I wanted to help Pepper. You helped Joseph!" George replies crossing his arms.

"Your tone is going to lead to another one if you aren't careful! When I tell you 'freeze' you know very well that means instantly still and not move. You disobeyed me and I punished you for it. End of discussion, EAT!"

* * *

The next morning the younger boys wake to find frost on their blankets.

"George? Look, it snowed inside!" Ben whispers across to his brother.

"My nose feels frozen. I don't want to get up but I have to go." George answers sliding out of bed.

"Hurry. I have to go too."

After their trip to the W.C., the two pull on two undershirts over their long thermal underwear and then a button up shirt. Ethan had told them to dress in layers, the night before.

Trying to button his shirt, Ben says "I can't do the buttons. My fingers don't work."

"Let's go to the stove and do the rest. It's too cold in here for me too."

* * *

"Papa, my fingers don't work." Ben complains seeing Ethan at the stove.

"Good morning to you to, Ben. Why don't your fingers work?"

"I can't button my shirt they're too cold."

"I'll button it for you. Both of you come stand here by the stove."

"What are you making? That's not pancakes. We have pancakes when we don't have school or church."

"We're having oatmeal with turkey sausage and hot milk to drink." Ethan answers having buttoned both boy's shirts.

"Go back and put on another pair of socks and your boots too. Today we'll wear boots inside."

"Papa, can't we have Rob fix pancakes? I don't want mush for breakfast!" Ben whines while George does as told.

"No Ben, this is breakfast and you are going to eat what is served. Now, mind me and get your boots."

* * *

Passing Rob on the way to his room he glares at his brother.

"Morning Pa, should I go check the animals? What's wrong with Ben? He just glared at me and I just got up."

"Morning, I've already handled the chores. Ben is out of sorts because we're not having pancakes but oatmeal. He wants your pancakes."

"I can fix some."

"No, I have breakfast fixed and that is what Ben will eat. After breakfast, I'm going to need you and Claire to ride herd. I was up most of the night keeping the stove and fireplace going. I also checked on the animals around midnight. I need some sleep. That storm has blown out but the cold will keep us all inside."

"Yes sir, we can do that."

* * *

"Roooob, Claaaairre! I don't want to do schoolwork anymore! I want to go play. We've worked forever."

"Ben, it's only been two hours. You haven't finished your multiplication problems I gave you. Do those." Rob answers.

"NO. I don't want to do any more school. We have a day off from school and you're making us do school at home! I'm not doing those stupid math problems!"

"Ben. Do you need to stand in the corner? Do you want me to wake Pa and tell him you are not cooperating?" Claire asks looking up from checking George's work.

"Stop whining like a baby, Ben. I have to get this work done and can't even think with you whining all the time." Joseph snaps at his brother.

"Shut up, Joseph!" Ben responds as he throws his lined tablet across the table.

"You little brat! You nearly hit me with that! Go to the corner!"

"You're not the boss of me, Joseph. I'm tired of being inside I want to go out and play in the snow."

"No, Ben. Pa said it's too cold to go out. We're inside today." Rob answers. Watching the boy's face and seeing the conniving look pass over it, Rob is prepared when Ben makes his dash for the door.

"PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA GO OUT! LET GO OF ME!" Ben shrieks as Rob continues to hold tight with his arms wrapped around the boy.

"**Benjamin**!"

The sound of his Pa using his full name is enough to stop Ben's struggles.

"Come here!" Ethan says as Rob let's go of the child.

"You are not behaving well, young man. You were told to mind Rob and Claire were you not?"

"But I don't wanna stay in and do school! I wanna go play!"

"Pa, he won't mind Claire or Rob and he threw his tablet at my face. Rob told him it was too cold to go out. I can't do my assignments because of his whining!" Joseph announces angrily.

"You need some calming down time, Ben. Go sit on the stool by the stove and face the wall. I'll let you know when time is up."

When Ben doesn't move Ethan adds, "I can always take you into your bedroom and warm your bare behind if you'd rather go that route."

"No sir. I'm going." Ben replies moving to the stool as tears begin to roll down his face.

The sniffling from the corner getting to her, Claire whispers a question to Ethan. At his nod, she goes to her room and returns to the front room. At her signal, Ethan brings George around to sit with his back to the front room.

"Now then, George. Let's read together. You read this page and I'll read the next. What is this story called?" Ethan asks pointing to the title in the primer.

"Lee's Day Out. I've read this already though."

"Good. Then you can read it to me because I'm really too sleepy to read. I'm ready." Ethan answers tickling the boy.

"Lee's Day Out. Lee and his friend John were sup post ed to be in school. Lee didn't like school but John did. Lee liked adventure. One day Lee told John to come on a hike with him. The two boys dis ..cov..erd , discovered a cave in the hills and went exploring."

"That first word you sounded out is "supposed'. That is good reading George. Keep going." Ethan praises.

After reading down the page, George comes to a sentence with a word he doesn't know.

"The two boys were not supposed to be anywhere near the caves as they were dan ger ohss." George stops and whispers "Pa? What is this word spelled d.a.n.g.e.r.o.u.s.? I didn't say that right did I?"

"What do you think the word should be. Dan ger oss doesn't quite fit does it?"

"Umm, maybe it's dangerous? Caves are you said. I remember that. You won't let us go into any because we might get hurt."

"That's exactly right, George. Now put your fingers over the O.U.S. what do you see?"

"Danger! I know that word. You taught me and Ben that word when I was five! I should've been looking at the word better."

"You did fine, son." Ethan says as Claire calls out "Pa? I'm ready."

"Good. We're ready for a break here. Ben, you may get down and come with us to the front room." Ethan replies, lifting George off his lap.

* * *

"Okay boys, I have twelve buttons hidden around the room. You are to hunt for them. No buttons are anywhere near the fireplace so don't look there. Ready?"

"Yes!" Two enthusiastic boys answer.

"Go find the buttons."

"I found one!" Ben calls out excitedly after moving the bench cushion.

"I got one too! It was under the book on the table."

After finding all but one of the buttons, Ben and George decide to work together. "Ben, you get on that side and I'll get on this one and we'll move Papa's chair."

"There's nothing under it, George." Ben says dejectedly after they've shoved the chair.

"It has to be here. We've looked everywhere else." George answers getting down on his knees to examine the floor.

"I looked there already." Ben says.

"I SEE IT!" George calls pointing to the back of the chair. Right on the wooden back in a cutout sits a dark mahogany

button.

"Oh, that last one was hard to find. It matched the color of the chair." George tells Claire as they put the buttons back into her button box.

"That was a fun game, Claire. Can we play it again?"

"Not right now, Ben. You both have some schoolwork to finish. Come do your math problems for me and I'll check them." Ethan replies firmly.

* * *

"I need my pencil sharpened, Papa. It's dull and I can't write."

"Bring it here, Ben. I'll sharpen it." Rob calls as he removes his pocketknife from his pocket. "Here you are, a nice point on your pencil."

"Thanks a bunch, Rob." Ben says with a sigh. His last excuse for not completing his work gone, just like that.

Smothering a laugh, Rob says "You are quite welcome. Now go show me how well the pencil can do multiplication. I heard it say it knew all about that when I was working on it."

"Really? I hope you're right!" Ben tells him as he flips open his tablet. The first problem reads 456 X 63. "Come on pencil, work it out for me." Rob hears Ben whisper.

"Rob? It's not working."

"No? Well, maybe you have to help it, Ben. Bring your tablet to me and let's do it together.

"What is the first thing you should do?"

"Say three times six equals eighteen."

"Good now keep going. Put the eight down under the three and the five carries the one on it's back. Okay, now keep talking."

"Three times five is fifteen plus the one is sixteen. Put down six and the four carries the one... now I add and the answer is ... two eight seven two eight."

"You Did It! Good job, Ben! You say that number this way, twenty eight thousand, seven hundred and twenty eight. Now you and the pencil do the other nine and you're done."

"The pencil helped, Rob. Look Papa! I did my problems!" Ben says rushing around to show Ethan who is still listening to George read.

"Great job! I knew you could do it, son! Joseph? How are you doing on your assignments?"

"I'm done except for a half a page of math."

"You can use my magic pencil if you want, Joseph. It helped me so maybe it'll help you."

"Thanks Ben. I might need it."

* * *

That evening after they'd all eaten and the animals were all settled, Ethan gathered the children together around the fire.

"While we pop popcorn, I have some news to share with you, Children."

"I already know, Papa. George and I heard Joseph and Rob yesterday. Rob is going to marry Cecily and move away." Ben says, blinking back tears.

"Ben, George, nothing about that has been decided yet. Rob has not spoken to Mr. Blackstock so we will not talk about this now. I have other news though. All of you like Miss. Delphie, isn't that right?" Ethan says watching as the three oldest swap knowing looks.

"She's a special friend and a nice teacher too." Ben answers as George nods.

"Yes Ben, she is a special friend and she likes all of you very much. So much that she has agreed to marry me. She wants to come live here and be with you all the time."

"Like a Mama?" Ben asks. "Jackson and other boys have Mamas but we don't." Then remembering how his sister gets upset when he says things such as this, he adds "Well we don't have a Mama here, anyway. Will we call her Mama?"

"I'm not sure, Ben. You will have to talk to her about that. Claire? Rob? Joseph? How do you three feel about this?"

"I'm happy for you, Pa. I like Miss. Delphie and will enjoy having her here." Claire replies.

"She's a good friend and easy to talk to. I'm happy for all of us." Joseph tells him.

"Rob?" Ethan asks when the older boy remains quiet.

"When did you plan to have the ceremony and have her move in here?" Rob asks.

"We haven't discussed final plans yet but we are thinking in the Spring. Is there a problem?" Ethan asks, a hint of sternness in the last question.

"No sir. I just wanted to know because I will move out. I can rush an order for a house and have it built by then, I think."

"Why would you think you need to move out, son?"

"I'm too old to have a Ma now. I haven't had one since I was eight and don't need one! She will just be your wife not my mother! You'll need the extra room anyway for when you have a kid of your own. Babies need rooms too."

"Listen to me, Robert and listen well. There is no need to jump to conclusions. You are my son, therefore you live with me until you are old enough or ... "

"Now Pa that isn't fa.." Rob cuts in.

"Don't interrupt! You live with me until I decide you are old enough and are prepared to live elsewhere. You may think you are old enough but I say differently. This marriage you are thinking of will not even occur until Mr. Blackstock and I give permission. Until that time, you are to follow my rules and live in this house. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Delphie will be my wife and since **_all_ **of you are legally my children, that will make her your mother. Whether or not you call her that is up to you. However you will treat her with the same respect as you do me."

"I'm very tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Rob replies as only Ethan sees the tears standing in the boy's eyes.

"Goodnight, Rob. Be sure to dress warmly. I'll bring your bed brick in a few minutes."

"Papa? Are we getting a Mama _and_ a baby?" Ben asks as Rob walks away.


	42. Snowbound Can Be Fun

**New Beginnings: A Fresh Start**

Ch. 42

**Snowbound Can Be Fun**

* * *

_ Ch. 41 Having told the children of his plans to marry, Ethan had an unexpected reaction from Rob and a startling question from Ben. "Are we getting a Mama and a baby?"_

* * *

"Don't ask such silly questions, Ben. Miss. Delphie doesn't have a baby now does she? We can't get a Mama and a baby if she doesn't have one!" George answers his brother.

"It's not a silly question either. Mamas have babies and if Miss. Delphie is going to be coming here we might get a Mama and a baby. It might be fun to have a baby to play with George. We can teach it to fish and to clean out the chicken coop! Papa, aren't we going to get a baby? Don't people who get married get babies?"

"There is no baby, son. I can guarantee there will not be a baby moving in. I don't want you going out talking about having babies move in or Miss. Delphie getting a baby. If you want to talk about it then you come to me. I'm serious, Ben and George. You are absolutely forbidden to mention Miss. Delphie getting a baby to anyone outside the family. Is that understood ? That's enough talk of babies, boys." Ethan says having crouched down to look both young boys in the eyes.

"No baby to play with? That's not right, Papa. It would be fun to have a baby." Ben says with a sigh while George replies "I understand, Papa."

"No baby, Ben. You'll just have to buck up and do those despicable chores of yours by yourself. Maybe in a year, we'll see." Joseph answers, continuing his battle of a fit of the giggles at this whole conversation.

"_**Ben**_? I asked if you understood you are forbidden to discuss Miss. Delphie getting a baby. I'm waiting." Ethan answers sternly while sending a warning look to Joseph.

"Yes sir, I understand, no baby. What does Joseph mean 'Maybe in a year, we'll see?' What're we going to see? A baby?" Ben replies having noticed the stern look his Pa sent Joseph.

"Ben, I said this was enough talk of babies. Now, it's time for everyone to go to bed. Take a brick with you and be sure to keep extra layers of clothes on for bed. Boys, just take off your button up shirts, boots and pants. Put your nightshirts on over your layers." Ethan announces beginning to take the bricks out of the fireplace and wrapping them in thick cloth.

"Papa, aren't you going to come tuck us in and tell us a story tonight?" Ben asks taking his wrapped brick.

"I'll come check on you and make sure you are covered warmly. Be sure to use both of your quilts and the woolen blanket tonight boys. It's too cold in the bedroom to sit and read or tell a story tonight son. I'll make it up when it's warmer."

* * *

Knocking on the bedroom door, Ethan opens it. "Rob? I brought the hot brick for your bed. Let me put it under the quilts for you." Lifting the quilts he sees the boy has on his boots and jokingly asks "Are you planning to run off tonight? It's a might cold for it, don't you agree?"

"No sir, I'm not. I can hear the storm is back. I kept the boots on because my feet are freezing. Thank you for the brick."

"You're welcome. Son, let's talk."

"I'm really tired, I just want to go to sleep."

"You sound like Joseph trying to avoid a scolding." Ethan replies, smiling. "I didn't come to scold. I am a bit concerned about your reaction to my news. I expected Joseph or Claire might have trouble but not you. They both have strong memories of their Mother whereas the boys don't as they were only five and six when she died. Is the problem you are being told to wait to marry while I don't ?"

"No sir. I don't like waiting but I do see your points. It is just, well uh you see uh .."

"Now you are mimicking Ben. Spit it out son. What has you uneasy? Delphie cares about you if you are concerned about that."

"I was nine. My Ma had just died the year before and Pa brought a woman to live in our house. She was nice when Pa was home but only then. She told me over and over 'When I have my own baby, you are gone.' She said she was going to put me on the stage to a school back east where boys were whipped every day. She told me I was taking up room in her house. When Pa was home she pretended to be a caring 'Mother' but it was all just an act."

"Did you tell your Father?"

"No sir. He wound up being hunted by the law so he took me to Uncle Vern. I didn't see the woman again."

"I'm sorry you experienced that, son. Lucky for you, Vern took you in and raised you as best he could. I'm grateful for him because otherwise I never would have had you as my son also. The past is just that son, the past. Put those memories away and think about the life you've had since that time. Delphie won't try to take over your life. She sees you as a young man not a boy. Perhaps you two could just be friends."

"Yes sir. May I go to sleep now? I really am tired. I couldn't sleep last night what with worrying about the animals. Now that I know they are going to survive, I can sleep better."

"Good night then. Everything will work out as it should, Rob. Thank you for your explanation, son."

* * *

Waking to an extremely cold room, Ethan dresses quickly before going out to check the fire and kitchen stove. Finding the stove cold, he adds more wood and lights the fire once again. Adding more wood to the fire in the main room, he checks out the front window. During the night the storm has added at least four more inches of snow to the ground. With the wind still blowing fiercely, it sounds somewhat as if an animal is howling. Going back into his room, Ethan adds another shirt over the one he is wearing before going out to the rack by the front door. As he is pulling his woolen scarf around his neck and tucking it into the neck of his long fleece lined duster, Joseph walks out of his room.

"Morning Pa, may I come with you to the barn?"

"Good morning, Joseph. It's too cold right now for you to be out. I'd appreciate it if you'd start breakfast after you put on at least one more layer of clothes. If you would start the biscuits and meat, I'm sure Rob will be out soon. Claire mixed up the biscuit dough last night and it's in the pantry. The boys requested pancakes so ask Rob to do his specialty this morning. We'll start the day with a large breakfast. I'll do all the chores and join you in a while. Tell the boys I said to stay in bed until breakfast is ready. The house is too cold for them to be out of bed except for trips to the W.C."

"Yes sir. Do you think later today, I can go with you to the barn though? I'm getting to feeling trapped, inside."

"We'll see what the weather does. Let me get to the barn to the animals now."

* * *

By midmorning, both young boys are feeling the effects of being confined inside. Not being able to get out to use up any energy has them fidgety and snappish.

"NO FAIR, GEORGE! You moved two checkers in your turn!"

"_I Did Not_! Hush up Ben and take your turn!"

"YOU DID TOO! I SAW IT! CHEATER!"

Reading a week old Colorado Springs newspaper near the fire, Ethan scolds warningly "Ben, no shouting or name calling!"

"He _is_ cheating. He moved two at a time, Papa!"

"Ben, I moved one out and back to it's square before I moved the other one. I can do that, dummy."

"You **_cheat_**! I'm not playing!" Ben answers, thinking about knocking the board off the small table but knowing better with his Pa nearby.

"Pa. I didn't cheat. Tell him I didn't."

"Come over here with me George and Ben."

Reluctantly both children obey as the three oldest pretend not to be listening as they continue with their own activities. Claire working on her knitting, Rob and Joseph whittling by the fire.

Taking one boy on each knee, Ethan lets them sit for a few minutes. Just by seeing by their expressions he knows they are apprehensive over their behavior.

"Ben, George, I know it is difficult not to be able to go outside. The rest of us are tired of the storm also. You two are tired of checkers and of being inside but that doesn't mean it's all right to call names. I don't want to hear of either of you calling someone 'cheater' or 'dummy' again. Hear me?" he says giving both a stern look.

"Yes Papa. I won't. I'm sorry I called you dummy, Ben." George answers.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for saying cheater, George." Ben answers after a long prompting look from his Pa.

"Good boys, thank you for apologizing so well to each other. We need something different to do. Claire? Joseph? Do you have any ideas of something fun we could all do inside?"

"Claire and I used to play a game with Mama when we were small. It's called Kitty Corner."

"How do you play, Joseph?" George asks eagerly.

"Well, we have one person be the kitty and everybody else is mice. Kitty stands in the middle of the room while mice go to the corners. Kitty calls out "Kitty wants a corner' and walks towards one while everyone tries to swap corners. If kitty tags someone, they are the new Kitty."

"Can we play that, Papa?" Ben asks hopefully.

"Let's move the tables, bench and chair out to the kitchen and we'll see how we do in this small space. I'll be Kitty first and you are all mice." Ethan agrees.

* * *

"Nooooo, Kitty can't get me!" Ben calls laughing as Ethan tries to tag him but misses as the boy ducks under his hand safely making it to the corner Rob was in.

"Ha, I did get Rob though! Rob is the new Kitty!" Ethan calls to the laughing 'mice'.

"Kitty wants a corner!" Rob calls as he moves closer to Claire and George's corner scattering them as they try to run past him.

"Can't get me, Kitty!" George calls having moved behind Rob. Unfortunately he's standing too close and his brother snags him by the back of the shirt.

"Ha! I caught me a mouse. Now, the question is... What do I do with it? Hmm, eat it? Let it go? Nooooo, I know! Tickle it!" Rob says as he uses his other hand to tickle the boy on his side knowing that's the most ticklish spot.

"AHHH! Papa! Help me! Claire? Joseph? Rob, stoooopppp!" George calls wriggling in his brother's grasp.

"Best stop now son, before he has an accident for you to clean up." Ethan calls a few minutes later.

"Okay little mouse, you are the new Kitty." Rob says letting go of the boy.

* * *

After everyone had been chosen to be the Kitty, Ethan calls a halt to the game. "That was a good time and it warmed us all up, didn't it? Let's get some lunch and we'll check the weather. I believe the snow and wind has stopped. If I'm right, we'll all go to the barn and visit the animals."

"Papa, can we get another cat sometime soon? We have to have a cat to chase the mice in the barn. I miss our kitty."

"I know you do, George. She never did come home, did she? We'll see if we can get another in the spring. Spring is a time for kittens. Now, what shall we eat for lunch?"

"I can make soup if Joseph will get a section of frozen beef from down below. Ben, could you get out the jars of carrots from the pantry while George starts peeling the potatoes? We'll have beef soup and fried beef and cheese sandwiches. I've kept the bread I made in the oven so it wouldn't be frozen stiff. "

"I'll help George peel the potatoes unless you need me, Joseph." Rob tells his brother.

"I already have sections cut. I did that before they froze so I won't need you to help me cut it." Joseph replies lifting the trap door to the root cellar.

"Joseph, wait son. Let me come down and hold the lantern for you to see. The cellar is very dark." Ethan tells the boy before he can go down the steep stairs.

* * *

"Boys, I want you to do your regular chores. Joseph, Rob and I will help you while Claire begins milking. We'll help milk after we get the stalls clean and the horses fed."

"Where are we to dump the dirty straw Papa? I don't know where the manure pile is under all the snow." George asks.

"We'll just put it off to the side away from the doors. I'll show you a place. Let's get to work."

"It's more fun being in the barn than in the house." Ben says to George as they push the second loaded wheelbarrow outside.

"Yes, but it doesn't smell very good. Let's dump this and go finish. Maybe we can play in the snow before dark."

* * *

"Look boys, watch me. See if you can do as I do." Rob calls to his brothers as he lays in the snow on his back.

"Course we can lay on our back, Rob!" Ben answers.

Ignoring the younger boy's snide tone, Rob shows them how to move their arms up and back to their sides and to spread their legs apart before back together again.

"Now you carefully stand up and look at what you made."

"OHHH! It's an angel! Pa! Claire! LOOK! I made an angel!" Ben calls towards the house.

Opening the front door, Ethan looks at the three angel figures in the snow before saying "We are now protected by angels. That's great, Boys. Enjoy yourselves as you'll have to come inside in an hour. It's too cold to stay out longer today."

"Come play with us, Claire!" George calls to his sister as she comes to look also.

"Not today, George. You can have fun without me. Rob? Joseph? Could you dip two milk buckets full of clean snow and put them here on the porch? I have something in mind when you finish playing with the boys."

"Sure, we'll do that right now before we ruin the snow." Rob calls motioning for Joseph to follow him.

* * *

"Claire! We made snow people and I made a snow cat. Ben says it looks like a dog to him but it's a cat. We had a snowball fight too and I hit Rob right in the back on his head. Joseph got Ben in the chest and Ben got mad. He tried to put snow down Joseph's pants in the back but he couldn't catch up to him." George informs as they sit on the steps catching their breath.

"Joseph is a fast runner. I never could catch him either Ben, when we used to race each other. Now, I have an idea for a treat for us. I don't know if it's going to work but we can try it. Everyone take a dish or pie pan and let me dip some clean snow into it. Then we'll pour the syrup on it. The idea is to make squiggles not straight lines and it should freeze into hard candy if we set it out for some time. Let's try it and we'll check after supper to see if it worked."

"Claire? I read about snow ice cream in a story from the Children's Quarterly once. They mixed snow, cream and sugar together. Do you think Pa will let us try that?" Joseph asks.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. We'll have to dip more clean snow first. Take a pail and go get some more. Remember to skim it off the top just like we do on the cream."

"I know how to do it, Claire. You don't need to remind me."

* * *

After eating and doing his part of the supper clean up chores, George asks "Papa, may I go check to see if the candy is hard yet?"

"NO. I want to!" Ben calls from washing the dishes. Having been called back from beginning a game in the front room to rewash two pots, Ben is out of sorts.

"You have to finish washing the pots, Ben. You left them with stew still cooked on. You know that." George answers.

"You can wait for me. It won't be but a few seconds and I'll be through here."

"You make sure to wash those correctly this time, young man. We can't have dirty pots to cook in. George washed his two very clean and you know how to do the same." Ethan scolds from the kitchen table where he's monitoring the boy's work.

"Papa, can, I mean may, I go check, please?"

"Wait for Ben to finish, son. The longer the candy is outside in the cold the more likely it will have hardened."

Finally released from his chore, Ben and George eagerly pull on coats, scarves and mittens before opening the front door. Quickly closing the door behind them, the two eager boys pull off a mitten to touch the syrup candy. Peeling a piece off the snow in the pan, George holds it up for Ben to see. Nodding, Ben does the same for his pan. Deciding the candy is ready, the boys each carry a pan back inside.

"It's ready Claire! Look, it worked!" Ben calls holding up his piece of flat maple syrup candy. "We have to bring in the other two pans."

"These look like stepped on worms, George." Ben says a few minutes later as they all enjoy sucking on the candy.

"EWWW, Ben! Don't talk about that when I'm eating." Claire comments making a disgusted face which sends the younger boys into fits of giggles.

"I wish our snowcream had worked. I wanted ice cream at home."

"I tried Ben but it just turned to snow soup when I add the cream. I don't know how to make ice cream, I guess. Maybe it should have had ice to make it colder. While we finish our third piece, I have a game we can play. No, Ben don't ask for more candy. Pa said three and save the rest for tomorrow." Claire tells him when he starts "But I want another..."

* * *

"Alright boys, I have some animal heads drawn on the underside of this fold on the paper. Do you see the lines for the necks?" At the boys' nods, Claire continues "What you two will do now is take turns to draw the bodies. Any animal body you think of for each neck. Ben, you go first and do one and then George gets a turn."

After the two boys finish, she unfolds the top revealing four animal heads on top of the bodies.

"These are so silly, Claire! Who has a horse with a cat's body?" George asks grinning at the silly picture.

"Yeah and then there's the catpig! See George? We have a cat's head on the picture you did of the pig's body!" Ben giggles. "We have a horsecat and a catpig!"

"What about the roosterdog and the cowhen?" George asks also collapsing in giggles.

"Papa, look at our silly animal pictures!" Ben says as Ethan walks into the room.

Taking the paper, Ethan praises "Well, you two boys draw very well. I do have to say I've never seen a roosterdog but if you say they exist, I'll believe you." At that, the two boys erupt into giggles again. "Alright giggle monsters, time for bed. I have your bricks in the fire so go clean your teeth with baking soda and put on your nightshirts. I'll bring in the bricks when you are back in your room."

* * *

"Goodnight boys. I'm happy you enjoyed today. If we're lucky, we'll have another day of nice weather to play outside. So far the snow has held off so we'll see. Sleep well and keep warm. Only get up if you need the W.C. as it's still very cold tonight."

"Goodnight Papa. It was fun today, wasn't it Ben?"

"Yeah but I wanted the ice cream to work. I haven't had ice cream in forever."

"Someday someone we'll find a way for us to make ice cream here, son. I believe we need chipped ice and we don't have an ice house. Now no more talking or playing, go to sleep." Ethan tells them as he blows out the lantern between their beds.

* * *

Waking up hours later, Ben slips out of bed, pulls on his boots, goes about gathering what he needs and quietly unlatches the side door. Carefully pulling the door closed behind him, he heads for the pump in the yard. Barely able to see in the dark, he finds the water bucket and tries to fill it. The pump handle is so cold it makes it difficult for him to push it down in order to pump the water. After many tries he finally succeeds in filling the bucket. Carrying the bucket over to the barn proves difficult though.

"Darn bucket! Stop sloshing the water on me! You're making me even colder now that I'm wet!" _ I can't go back in wet or someone will ask how my clothes are wet. I was going to leave it outside but now I have to dry off before I can go in. I'll just go in the barn 'til I get dry and maybe warm up too. I can't even feel my hands! Maybe I can dry and get back inside soon as I'm so sleepy. _ Ben thinks.

Tugging on the barn door does no good until Ben remembers he has to lift the bar across both doors. Most of the time the barn is not latched but he remembers Pa saying with the wind, they were latching the barn doors on the outside. Pulling down on the rope string, the heavy wooden bar lifts out of it's iron hook enough so he can squeeze in under it between the doors. Just as he gets through, Ben hears the bar drop down into the hook once more. Turning to push the door from the inside, he can't get it to open.

"PAPA! ROB! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Ben shouts causing the horses to move around in their stalls.

_"No one can hear me. Wait! I can get out the back doors, I can lift the latch that's here on the inside._" Ben thinks. "_I will try that later. Right now I'm just going to sleep with Lucky.'_

"Hi, Lucky. Can I curl up on your hay? I wish I had a blanket, I'm really cold in wet nightclothes, Lucky." Ben says to the pony as he stretches out on the hay.


	43. Schemes

**New Beginnings A Fresh Start**

Ch. 43

**Schemes**

* * *

Waking in the early hours just as daylight begins, George finds Ben's bed is vacant. Wondering where his brother is he checks the kitchen and front room first. Not finding him and having just come from the W.C , he decides to see if Ben went to stay with one of their older brothers. Quietly opening Rob's door, he finds Rob still asleep with only the top of his hair showing as he huddles into the cocoon of quilts. Going next to Joseph's room and not finding Ben there, George pats Joseph on the well covered shoulder.

"_Joseph! Joseph, Wake Up! I need help!_" George whispers close to his brother's ear.

"HMMPPFFF? Whaaaa? Go 'way!" he hears mumbled from under the covers.

"_**JOSEPH! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP**!" _ George tries again shaking his brother as he whispers more loudly this time.

"Hmmm? George? What are you doing up? You're shaking. Climb in here with me." Joseph says sleepily lifting the covers for his small brother to crawl in.

"Joseph, Ben's missing. I can't find him!" George announces as he crawls in next to Joseph.

"He's probably in the W.C. Did you look there?"

"I checked everywhere but in Pa's and Claire's rooms. I can't feel him. Something's wrong, I just know it! Joseph, I'm getting scared."

"Let's go check their rooms, he may be there. If Pa gets upset with us for being out of bed and waking him, I'm putting it all on you!"

"Okay, let's go look." George answers.

* * *

Carefully opening Claire's door, Joseph scans the room for Ben. Not seeing any sign of him, he quietly closes his sister's door. Shaking his head at George to show no sign of Ben, the two move through the kitchen to their Pa's room. Once again, carefully opening the door, he gasps as Ethan sits straight up in bed, the gun briefly pointed at him now being pointed at the ceiling.

"WHAT are you doing sneaking around the house, young man? _You know better_ than to enter this room without knocking and calling out first! I heard you moving around and thought someone had broken in! Explain!" Ethan commands the frozen boy in his doorway.

"I'm sorry, Pa. I was trying to find Ben without waking you. George came to me insisting Ben is missing. We've looked everywhere and he is not inside."

Seeing George peeking around Joseph, Ethan leans over putting the gun back in the drawer of the side table and locking it.

"Come in boys and tell me what this is about."

"So we've looked all over and can't find him, Papa. I can't feel him either. He's not talking to me with our connection. Something's wrong, Papa! I feel cold and kinda wet." George finishes the explanation Joseph began as he snuggles next to his Papa.

"Go wake Rob and the two of you get dressed Joseph, George go back to bed and stay there until I say differently. We'll find him."

* * *

"Pa? Look at the barn. There's a bucket outside the door that was on the porch. Do you suppose Ben could be in the barn?" Joseph asks.

"The door is latched, Joseph. If he was in the barn wouldn't the door be unlatched?" Rob asks.

"Let's look anyway, Rob. We may as well start there. We may be using horses if we can't locate him in the barn. Where would he go and why?" Ethan asks but neither boy has an answer.

Opening the door and slipping inside, the three look around. Ethan going to the tack room to see if the boy may be hiding for some reason, Rob searching one side of the barn while Joseph does the other.

"BEN! Pa, Rob! He's here!" Joseph calls having found the child next to his Shetland Pony, Lucky. "Ben! Wake Up! Just what are you doing out here?" Joseph asks as Ethan and Rob appear beside him.

"Ben? Wake up son. Come on son, wake up." Ethan tells the child as he leans down to gently shake him. Not getting a reaction from the boy he says to the other two

"He's very cold. Let's get him inside, boys. Rob, please go build up the fire and Joseph go start heating water. We need to get him warm. I'm going to get a horse blanket and wrap him in it. We'll be inside in just a few minutes."

Having given Ben a warm bath, dressed him in long johns, a flannel nightshirt, socks and wrapped him in two quilts, Ethan sits holding the boy by the fire. The child hasn't spoken when addressed at all, remaining asleep but stirring occassionally.

* * *

Several hours later after the rest of the children have eaten breakfast and having changed the boy from wet clothes again, Ethan sits by the fire once more.

"**Ben**? Wake up now. You can hear me so do as I say. Wake up, son. **Time to open your eyes, Ben**." Ethan repeats the command he's been saying since early morning.

"Hmmm? Papa? I'm really hungry, Papa. Is breakfast ready." Ben replies stretching in his Pa's arms.

"Good to see you awake. It's two hours until lunch, son. I'll fix you something to eat right now. We'll start with some hot mush with warm milk." Ethan answers sharing a relieved look with the two oldest children.

* * *

Coming in from barn chores and gathering another armful of wood from the porch, Joseph stops. Surprised to see his younger brother awake and being fed warm cereal and toast he feels relief. "Ben! You're awake! Are you alright?"

"Umm hmm, I'm just hungry."

The relief quickly turning to frustration he begins the questions that have been running through his mind all morning "_What_ were you doing out in the barn in the first place? Have you lost all sense to go out in the freezing weather in a nightshirt in the middle of the night? How'd you get the bar back on the door? **What were you thinking!**"

"Joseph, calm yourself. There is no need to shout. Ben will answer our questions as soon as he finishes eating." Ethan says as he holds Ben at the kitchen table.

Having heard his brother and the no nonsense tone Ethan is using, Ben decides to play ill a little longer. He also slows his bites of toast hoping to stall the questions to come.

Watching the child deliberately slow his ravenous eating and take small sips of his milk, Ethan is beginning to feel this is deliberate stalling on Ben's part.

"Well son, you seem to be finished eating now. It's good to see you awake and able to talk." He tells the boy just finishing his last small bite of his third slice of buttered toast.

"I'm really sleepy Papa and cold too. My throat, chest and tongue are sore. My toes are numb. Can't I sleep in my bed now?" Ben asks after finishing his last sip of warmed milk.

Having previously checked the child for frostbite and listened to his breathing, Ethan realizes Ben is not nearly as sick as he claims. No child with a sore throat or tongue, practically inhales porridge, milk and toast.

"We'll set you up in my room off the kitchen. That will be warmer than your bedroom. Before we do that I would like some questions answered. Why were you in the barn?"

"Umm, I went to check on Lucky?" Ben replies his answer coming out more of a question than a statement.

"Why was there a bucket of frozen water by the barn door? If you were planning to take it inside why didn't you?" Ethan asks next.

"Unhmm, uh... well.. I uhhh... I forgot it and left it by the door when I went to see Lucky."

"Are you allowed outside after dark?"

"No, Papa."

"Have any of us beein going outside at night during the storm? Aren't we all staying inside because it's too cold to be outside?'

"No Papa and yes Papa."

"Ben, I have repeatedly told you boys NOT to leave the house during this cold weather without me or an older child. Your answers today tell me you know that. I'm also suspicious over the real reason the bucket was by the barn. Lucky has a water trough which we have been keeping fresh. Tell me the real reason you went out last night."

"It was because I needed to make ice, Papa. We can't make ice cream without ice you told me that. I wanted the ice. I was going to put a water bucket in the barn and leave it to make some good ice. I put it down to open the latch. Then I couldn't pick it up before the latch closed. I got trapped, Papa."

Giving the boy a stern look, Ethan asks "Why didn't you leave the barn from the back. I know good and well you can lift the latch from the inside!"

"I don't know, Papa."

"Ben, you put yourself in harm's way. By going out in the freezing temperature the way you did, you could have become seriously ill or even died. You knowingly disobeyed my instructions young man! You also frightened and worried the whole family over a bucket of ice! Your plan all along was not to visit Lucky as you originally told me so that was a lie. Am I correct here, Benjamin?"

"Yes sir."

"Come with me. We'll discuss this more in my room." Ben hears as he's lifted to his feet.

"But Papa, remember? I'm so cold and sick and my toes are numb." Ben tries, hoping to get out of what he is guessing might be coming.

"Then you will just have to be carried. I have a feeling you will be much warmer in a few minutes. Excuse us, children." Ethan says to the ones gathered in the front room trying not to show they are listening to this conversation.

* * *

Coming back to join his brothers and sister two hours later, George asks silently. "_Was it bad? I heard you crying, Ben and not in my mind either._"

"_Unh huh. Because I lied and put myself in danger he spanked me with his bed slipper-shoe, bare bottomed! That's much worse sting than Claire's spoon! Then I had to stay and sleep. Where's Pa?"_

_"He and Rob are outside doing something." _

_"_Claire? I'm hungry. Are we going to eat lunch soon?" Ben asks.

"Yes, we have everything cooked and I'm waiting on Pa and Rob to come in. We have venison stew."

"Can we have dessert today? Do we have cookies, cake or pie?"

"We're saving the sugar, Ben. I need it to sweeten some of my cooking."

* * *

"Well children, it looks as if the storm has passed through. How about a trip to town?" Ethan asks at breakfast two mornings later.

"We need some supplies, Pa. We're low on sugar and your coffee as well as some other things." Claire tells him.

"We'll go by the Mercantile and the General Store too if needed. I want to check with Chris, Mitch and Matthew also. Let's finish and get dressed for town. Dress warmly as it's still very cold.

* * *

"Aaron! Alyssa! We didn't know you two would be in the office today." George exclaims, happy to see their friends.

"Yes, we've been coming with Pa to work during the storm. It's warmer in here than at home. Lyss and I even slept in the cell three nights." Aaron replies as Alyssa asks "What are you doing in town? We heard everyone was staying home."

"Papa brought us and the older kids are shopping while we come help check the town. We were going to your house after here." Ben tells her as he begins to take off his coat.

"Ben. Keep the coat on." He hears behind him.

"_Papa_. I'm hot in here with it on."

"Keep it on. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Ethan answers ignoring the boy's scowl.

So, has anything happened since we last spoke? The town, surrounding homes?" Ethan asks quietly as the four friends go back to the cells after asking permission.

"The mischief maker is still striking the Mercantile and General Store. Both Hiram and Axelrod have come to complain about their merchandise being moved around twice. Yesterday Hiram swore there were items missing but when I asked for a list he couldn't make one. I don't know whether he had not checked his stock or if he was just mad and blustering about the situation."

"I'll visit and speak with him. Any reports of damage or other incidents while I've been away?"

"A couple of barns had the roof damaged, I heard from a man in town yesterday. The school roof has collapsed but it's only in one section. Right over the older student's classroom. It seems we didn't build the roof with enough pitch to have the snow slide off. The weight took it down. Some of the men were planning to work on that tomorrow if the weather stays clear. They are out helping with the barns today."

"Well, if the rest of the building is sturdy, we'll hold school tomorrow. The older students will just continue to do their lessons at home. I'll tell Mr. Hiram and Mr. Axelrod to spread the word to the customers. We need to get going but I'll be here in the morning."

"See you then, Ethan. Bye boys." Chris calls out as the two youngsters follow Ethan like a couple of ducklings after he calls "Come boys."

* * *

Meeting Rob, Joseph and Claire at the wagon near the General Store, Claire asks "May we go visit friends for awhile? I'd like to go visit Alex and talk to him some. We found most of the supplies we need. Mr. Axelrod said he was low on coffee and sugar but the train should be coming through here by the day after tomorrow. Pa, we have enough at home to last about four days if we ration it. Will that be alright?"

"I can do without coffee if it comes to it." Ethan reassures her.

"So, Pa? Can we go visit? I'd like to see Cecily and Joseph wants to visit the boys. He can come with me." Rob asks, hoping his Pa has forgotten all about his being housebound.

"Alright, you three may go visit friends but keep track of both the weather and the time. You have an hour to visit unless you see storm clouds forming. If you see any sign of clouds, all three of you _must_ come straight to the wagon immediately. We can't be trapped in town with the animals alone on the ranch."

"Yes sir. I'll watch the weather." Rob replies as Claire answers "I'll be watching for clouds, Pa."

"Very well then, off with you then. The boys and I will meet you at the hotel restaurant in an hour for an early supper."

"Papa? Can we go back to play with Alyssa and Aaron?" George asks wistfully as he watches the three older children rush off in different directions.

"No, you two are to stay with me today. We're going to visit Miss. Delphie and Dr. Amy now and afterwards we may go see Uncle Matthew's family."

"AHH Papa! I don't wanna see Caleb! I detest him!" Ben says kicking the dirt to send a small wave of snow dirt towards the wagon wheel.

"You 'detest' him? When did you begin using the word 'detest'?" Ethan asks mouth twitching to keep from laughing.

"You scold me if I say I hate someone. You smacked me the last time, right in public too. I learned to say detest from Joseph. It sounds better doesn't it?"

"Yes Ben it does but it still isn't polite to use that word where someone might here you. If you wish to make your opinion known, do so at home not in public and not where the person you are speaking of can hear you. Alright?"

"Yes sir. Caleb can't hear me now though so I'm not in trouble."

"You aren't in trouble... this time. Come you two, let's go visit your Ma to be." Ethan answers taking each boy by a hand and walking with them over to the clinic.

* * *

Having been asked by Alex if he could spend time alone with Claire, Mitch retreats to his bedroom to give the young people time to talk.

"So while we were snowed in, Pa gave us some amazing news, Alex. I'll give you two guesses on what it might be." Claire announces as she and Alex sit at Mitch's kitchen table.

"He's going to buy you a princess carriage to ride in behind a beautiful white horse?"

"No, silly. I don't need such a thing even if it did exist. I'm no princess, Alex."

"You are when I look at you. You're my princess and I would put you in a glass carriage just like the story of Cinderella."

"You think I'm the ugly chambermaid, then?" Claire asks, pretending to be hurt by his words.

"Claaaaaire! You know what I'm saying!"

"I do and I thank you. You're my prince if I'm a princess. Guess again."

"He said you can go away to nursing school."

"No, I haven't even asked about that, yet. The secret is he asked Miss. Delphie for her hand in marriage and she agreed! Isn't that sweet? They are getting married even though they are old."

"I wouldn't let your Pa hear you refer to them as 'old' if I were you. Something tells me he wouldn't appreciate it much. It's wonderful news. The little guys will have a new Momma to care for them and YOU will be free to be with me. Yes, I like that news quite a bit, Claire! We'll have to celebrate with a soda or something." Alex says wiggling his eyebrows at the 'or something".

"Alex! Behave yourself. I would like a soda but today isn't the day for it. I have to be back to the hotel in a few minutes. I've been here over thirty minutes already and only had an hour." Claire answers after checking the mantel clock in the sitting area of the house.

* * *

At the boarding house, Rob is visiting with Cecily in the formal parlor. Mrs. Blackstock is seated across the room so the two are whispering to each other.

"_Did your Pa every stop being angry over our engagement?" _

_"He says we aren't engaged as he has yet to be asked or give his permission for us to be so. Are you going to ask him today?" _Cecily answers.

_"I would but I can't wait for him to return from helping on those barns that he's repairing. I'll have to come another day." _Rob whispers back before asking in a normal voice,

_ "_What have you been doing during the storm?"

"Sewing, cooking, watching the younger kids, helping to entertain the children and trying to stay warm. I made a new dress for our winter dance coming soon."

"There's a dance coming soon? When?"

"Two weeks, the Valentine's Day Dance, you remember, we spoke of it not long ago."

"You sewed a new dress in just a few days? That's fast as Claire usually takes two weeks or more."

"Mama has a new machine called a sewing machine and it takes less time than doing by hand."

* * *

While his brother is visiting downstairs, Joseph is catching up on his friend's activities.

"Did you get out any to play in the snow? We went out and made some snowmen and the boys made snowangels. This is their first real snow. They had a good time."

"Yes, Jack, me and the girls went out in back and had a good snowball fight. Cecily wouldn't play but the four of us had a great time. The girls had me and Jack pull them around on sleds. You know, it would be fun to be able to ride the sleds down a hill. We used to do that where we lived before. Too bad it's so flat here in town."

"Yes, that would be a lot of fun. I've not been sledding but once and that was not on a hill."

"Joseph! I know just the place! The Christmas tree hill, where we went to get the trees for all of us! We could go there!"

"Our Pa's would never let us, Theo. That's too far away and too high."

"We won't ask. I'll think on it and come up with a plan so we can go before the snow melts." Theo replies.

* * *

Over at the clinic, Delphie and Dr. Amy listen as Ethan tells of Ben's escapade.

"I'm not sure how long he was in the barn but it couldn't have been more than a few hours. George woke up, found him missing and started a search party. That was around three in the morning, they went to bed at eight but I was up until midnight. The scamp went out to make ice for ice cream! I found him curled up next to Lucky sound asleep. He complained of sore throat, sore chest and numb toes but I found nothing when I looked him over. Dr. Amy, would you check him and maybe put a little fear into him also? That child has none."

"Yes, I know just what to do. Call them in, Ethan."

Walking to the side door, Ethan calls "Boys, come in please. The ladies are ready to visit with you."

"Hi Mama to be, Hi Dr. Amy." Ben calls, bounding into the room followed by a slower moving George.

"Hello dears. Are you ready to have me be your Mama? I'm ready to have you be my boys." Delphie asks, stooping down to hug them to her.

"We're ready. Right George?"

"We're ready but Papa says it's a long time away. Why can't you get married tomorrow?"

"Well George, ladies and gentlemen have to have a courting period first as that's the proper thing to do. We've settled on springtime but not the actual date yet. Don't fret, lovelies, springtime will come quickly. Now, Dr. Amy wants to talk to you." Delphie whispers the last to Ben.

"Ben, climb up here on the table and let me look you over. Your Pa told me about your getting stuck in the barn and the numb toes, sore throat, tight chest and soreness in other places too. I'll check you if you lay down for me."

"Hmmm, chest sounds just fine, throat looks good, I don't see any problems here. Let's look at those toes, shall we?"

After taking off his boots, Amy begins to look at Ben's toes, moving them back and forth.

"These little piglets look fine also. Do you hurt anywhere right now, Ben?"

"No Ma'am."

"Well that's great news as if you did I would have to bring out the big medicine. No one likes it when I do that. Do they, Delphie?"

"No, they sure don't. Just the sight of it makes grown men try to hop off the table and run. Good thing we don't need to give Ben any this time." Delphie answers shaking her head.

"Why do they run? What's the 'big medicine'?" Ben asks, looking a little worried.

"Why it's a big bottle of castor oil. Castor oil makes everyone feel so much better. It cures numb toes too. Are you positive your toes aren't feeling numb, Ben?"

"YES, I mean Yes, Ma'am. I'm fine now. No aches anywhere. I won't need any medicine." Ben answers quietly after his first shout.

"Well if I were you, I'd make sure not to go out in the cold without your Pa's permission from now on. I have no trouble getting the big medicine out to the Circle Five Ranch if you need some. You stay out of the cold young Ben." Amy scolds the wide eyed boy.

"Yes'm I will. I don't want any of that medicine. Pa, can we go back out to play now?" Ben asks scooting away from Dr. Amy towards the end of the examining table.

"Yes, stay right beside the clinic and I'll be out soon." Ethan answers working hard to keep his twitching lips from forming a smile at the boy's eagerness to escape.

"Thank you both. I daresay those boys will stay out of the cold for now anyway. George was easing towards the door when you said the words 'castor oil'. Would you ladies like to accompany us to the restaurant? The children and I are going to have an early supper here as we are all tired of being cooped up in the cabin."

"You go on, Delphie. I need to stay here in case someone comes. I'll go eat after you return. You're welcome Ethan, It's my pleasure to help worry children into keeping themselves well!"


End file.
